Once More To Get It Right
by TintedInRose
Summary: Blaine, a hopeless vampire pining away for his lost love is ready to give up on this life when fate throws him a second chance. Kurt is just the same lonely boy from Lima, Ohio- the only difference is that he has these strange dreams of a boy with curly hair, golden eyes and... fangs?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything.**

Okay, so this is my first attempt at posting a fanfic so all mistakes and general fumbling I apologise for in advance! I'd really appreciate feedback to let me know if this is even worth continuing or if anyone is interested :) No flames though, please and thank you, i'd like to gain a little footing before confronting that lol :/

**Anyhows...This is going to be a soulmate reincarnation/ vampire fic! So if you like any of that then I hope this scratches an itch as it has me haha (:**

**Summary- Blaine, a hopeless vampire pining away for his lost love is ready to give up on this life when fate throws him a second chance. Kurt is just the same lonely boy from Lima, Ohio- the only difference is that he has these strange dreams of a boy with curly hair and golden eyes. **

**Vampire!Blaine Fae!Kurt Vampire!Warblers Klaine, Niff and Wevid!Bromance abound.**

**Warnings for future reference... Violence (nothing terrible, just your usual vampy stuff), smut? if people want, swearing and quite a lot of angst from the get go... i'll add as i write.**

* * *

**Once More To Get It Right**

_Prologue_

Not many people could say that they'd _truly_ witnessed a love that had shaken Heaven and Earth. Even less could claim that they'd experienced something so usually unreachable; to know that instant spark, that intense joy, the pure connection of it all. Every dreamer, optimist, and even all the cynics in the world secretly longed for true love. For someone that was made just for them, their other half. Soulmates.

Blaine Everett Anderson didn't know whether he was blessed or cursed to have been a part of the second category.

Because Blaine _had_ loved that intensely. Blaine _had_ found his missing piece… and Blaine _had lost _him.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Dalton_

The scene before him left him dispassionate at best. The same decadent luxuries. The same beautiful collective. Not that anything really excited in him any spark of interest… not since that day-

"Blaine, come on! You need to eat," Wes cut into his reverie before he got too far down the rabbit hole that he wouldn't want or care about climbing out again.

Gold specked hazel eyes flicked lazily to where one of his best friends sat, leaning back against one of the ridiculously expensive, high-backed leather sofa's dotted around the large dining room they were currently occupying. In between his legs he had a pretty little wisp of a girl, red hair tumbling down her scantily clad form as she bared her neck for the vampire above, her hands resting lax in her lap atop folded legs as was the customary position for a Giver. A cursory glance around the room would bring you the sight of many of their coven with Giver's of their own in the exact same pose, eager vampires staring at the exposed veins.

Blaine felt no such stirring.

He picked out Wes's sigh through mere habit as he tracked his gaze away to focus on some other point in the candle lit room. That's how he got by these days. Force of habit. Mere repetition and a heavy dose of relentless urging from his friends. It had held him together for a just over a hundred years now…but Blaine could feel himself slipping. They kept saying it would get better- or at least bearable. That the hole inside his chest would stop getting bigger, stop eating him up from the inside out in time… they were wrong and now he just felt hollow.

"_Blaine!"_

The dark haired vampire slowly turned his head back, realising that Wes had probably been calling his name a few times. He doesn't want to meet his friends gaze however, because he knows the pity he will see there just under the surface of every other emotion. It's laced in every word, every gesture from every_one._

"Just call someone over and you can be done in like two minutes. You don't have to go for the neck-" Blaine actually growls deep in his chest at the thought but the darker skinned vampire presses on regardless. "- hit from wrist like you usually do. Call Dana over, you didn't mind her last time right?"

Dana is a shapeshifter who is short, slightly stocky and has long dyed green hair with dark skin and eyes. About as far away from _him _as Blaine could physically get. She was one in a long line of 'opposites' that his coven dredged up for him to lessen the blow, the betrayal he felt stabbing at his heart every time he swallowed anyone else's lifeblood.

"No."

"Bla-"

Blaine snarled and gnashed his fangs, eyes now clashing with the vampire's across from him. "I said no."

Wes tightened his jaw, holding Blaine's gaze for a few seconds before backing down. He turned to look down at the Giver at his feet, she was still in position, ready and attentive but Wes inclined his head towards her and whispered in hushed tones before he was helping her stand so she could walk away, her face miffed, but obedient nonetheless.

Blaine let out his own sigh then, sheathing his fangs as the guilt crashed over him knowing it was his fault his friend was skipping yet another meal. _Why can't he just come back? It wouldn't be this way if he was still here. _Tears stung the corner of his eyes but Blaine wouldn't let them fall so publically, though he knew Wes could tell.

They were silent for a few moments before Wes's soft baritone whispered through the almost silent room, the background the steady beat of hearts from the Giver's. "He wouldn't want this for you, Blaine."

Blaine clenched his eyes shut and balled his fists. _Yeah and I didn't want him dead but we can't always get what we want now can we Wesley._

There was a whisper of sound before the sofa dipped next to him and a strong hand was clasping his shoulder. "You promised him."

That was enough to shake the numbness for a few seconds only to feel that blinding ache throughout every molecule. It was unbearable.

A single tear slipped free of its seal to track a miserable path down Blaine's cheek. _ And he promised me we'd be together for our forever. _He didn't realise he'd whispered it out loud.

* * *

**So continue? Please review (: **

**X****x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything Glee**

**Wow. Never expected this kind of response! Thank you to everyone who alerted and reviewed, I really, really appreciate and as such here is the next chapter (: Hope it doesn't dissapoint!  
**

**Just to clarify before we go further as well, this is going to veer largely AU down the line (obviously because it has vampires and such in it) but for the first part i'm sticking to basic canon deatils and timelines to structure things, though things may be changed or twisted to suit needs. **

**Right now this is set sometime after The Substitute not that it's that relevant in this chapter. Just an FYI (:**

******This one is gonna be introducing Kurt and his little quirk and those pesky Warblers! **

******Warnings- Swearing, Discussion of vampy things if that squicks you**

* * *

**Once More To Get It Right**

_Chapter 2_

_Hummel Household_

"_You'll stay with me right…?" Sweet, hot breathe fanned across his face fuelling the happy glowing embers deep inside Kurt's heart._

_He shifted impossibly closer, drawn and unable to help himself, until their noses nudge and their eyelashes flirt like butterfly wings. "Forever."_

"_Promise?" The sheer weight of that promised filled Kurt up to bursting. He recognised the naked vulnerability, the power that was being handed over, the trust._

"_I promise, Blaine Anderson, that you are my forever."_

_Lips brushed his, speaking the next words into the very skin to be imprinted forever. "You're mine to."_

Kurt fluttered his eyes open to tears soaking down his face to stain his pillow and an _ache _of pure heartbreaking longing that he felt the need to crawl out of his own trembling skin. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to breathe through it.

This had been routine on and off ever since he could remember. It had been less frequent when Kurt was a child and even when they did come he didn't rightly grasp all the implications of these strange dreams.

He did grasp onto the boy in them though. Tightly.

Little Kurt would spend hours drawing hazel eyes and jet black curly hair on otherwise plain stick men and he would show them off proudly to his mother and father because Kurt's best friend had the prettiest gold eyes and curliest black hair there ever was. His parents would indulge him and his 'friend', just like they indulged his need for tea parties and impromptu shotgun Power Ranger weddings. He'd grow out of it when he got older.

Kurt was eight when his mother died.

It was at that point that Kurt really started relying on his dreams. He felt safe there, loved and protected and he could forget about the pain of his mother's loss for just a few hours while he laughed and played around with his best friend in the whole world and occasionally a few new friends would join in the fun. He committed them all to memory, loving each and every one, though not as much as Blaine of course- he was special.

It was when Kurt first hit puberty that the tone of his dreams changed. Gone were the happy, playful times and it was replaced with something much more intense that had him waking up flushed, gasping and sticky. Kurt dreamt of kisses. Kurt dreamt of caresses. Kurt dreamt that his best _boy _friend was doing all that to him. The revelation was strangely freeing…like some elusive part of himself had come back to click into place.

The years passed like that. Kurt finding solace in dreams even when he realised it couldn't possibly be real and he started to actually make proper friends in reality. So he had a good imagination? So he didn't want to let go of his childish imaginary friend? It didn't harm anyone and no one needed to know so Kurt clutched the memories to his chest like a safety blanket.

He didn't even think about the fact that he could remember _every single_ dream he'd had since they had first started.

Kurt sighed, still reeling from the emotional backlash of the night previous like he had done many a time before- though maybe not with quite as much force.

Something had changed.

"Blaine Anderson," he breathed reverently, staring sightlessly at the ceiling.

His mystery dream boy had a name suddenly. A name that suited him perfectly. A name that had branded itself onto Kurt's heart seamlessly.

* * *

_Dalton_

"He's having a bad day today."

There was a snort of disbelief from behind him. "Wes, he's been having a bad century!"

"It's been getting worse and you fucking know it, David!" the Asian descended vampire spat out spinning to face the room. He had gathered the heart of the Warblers in the original Warblers Hall, the muted reds and mahogany's creating a comforting bubble. Because what most humans didn't know was that underneath the impressive building of Dalton itself, laid an even more spectacular infrastructure that most of Dalton had been based on, practically twice it's size.

Currently it was lit with sconces to throw a soft glow on the surrounding areas like most of the underground rooms. This was in no way to play up to the vampire stereotype, it was simply practical. Vampires had far superior sight than most creatures, human and supernatural alike, so the need for glaring lights was redundant. Not that every room didn't also come equipped with electrical lights, because they did, they just weren't used that often in the main rooms.

"We try, Wes. You know we do," Nick, a stockier vampire with mussed dark hair sighed out from his spot next to his Chosen One, Jeff Sterling, on one of the couches. Jeff wasn't a vampire. Instead he came from an equally beautiful race called the Fae, whom the vampire council had been having treaty troubles with for centuries now. "It's not something we can fix."

And there was the crux of the matter. There was nothing they could do to help their friend even though he was burning in his own personal hell.

"If I ever get my hands on that asshole," Wes growled deep in his chest.

"You'll have to wait in line," Jeff muttered angrily, leaning further into his mate instinctively.

"Please, B will have _your _head if you so much as ay a finger on that fangless asshole before he does," David pointed out sagely though his hands were curling into fists.

Wes seemed to deflate after that, slumping down onto the mahogany desk at the front of the room. "I miss them."

The room was deathly silent in reminiscence.

"So do I," Nick agreed quietly, hugging Jeff closer as if to pull him into himself and never let go. He was always edgy when they were discussing this topic and for good reason. He saw the agony Blaine went through on a daily basis with the loss of his mate and he never wanted that for himself, none of them did.

"We just have to monitor him more closely," Jeff reasoned, always optimistic.

Wes raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "More closely? At this rate we'll be moulding ourselves to his skin. Just stitch us together and we'll be some freaky vampire octopus."

"Really, Wes?" David commented dryly. "A vampire octopus?"

"Fuck you fangless, you come up with something better!"

Before David could utter a syllable out of his open mouth Nick cut in smoothly. "Guys! Now's not really the time for one of your sexually frustrated bitching matches 'kay? The point _is, _Blaine is definitely gonna get a restraining order out on us if we don't cool our heels a little. We go prison warden on him and he's shutting us down completely."

"Captain fucking obvious strikes again," David grumbled, still childishly annoyed at being denied his right at a comeback.

Everyone rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"While Private Huggies still hasn't got a clue," Jeff snarked back for his mate, glaring full on while Nick smirked happily beside him. It wasn't often that the fae got nasty.

Wes coughed over a laugh before regaining his composure. "Okay guys seriously now, Blaine hasn't eaten in over two weeks, hasn't slept in just under three. Shit's about to get critical pretty soon despite the fact that we're pretty fucking awesome vampires."

"It's my turn on dinner duty tonight," Nick acknowledged, absently running a hand through Jeff's hair. "We could always try-"

Wes cut him off with a sharp, "Don't even think about it."

Nick sighed. "Wes I know it's frowned upon-"

He came back to his full height. "Frowned upon?! It goes against everything we fucking stand for, Duval! We set an example to the covens looking to us, I can't sanctify-"

"Fuck sanctification!" David spat rising to his feet, fangs winking in the low flames. "Blaine is killing himself, Wes! Slowly. You're going to let that happen when you could have tried something else?"

Wes dragged an agitated hand through his hair, pulling so hard he winced. "You're asking me to risk everything our society is based on now, the very foundations."

"Make an exception. Everyone knows the circumstances," Jeff suggested softly.

"We'll ask a Giver we know. Explain the situation," Nick urged sitting forward in his seat. "It's only a few pints we need and I'm sure Blaine will be more receptive to feeding if it's so… impersonal."

Wes hissed and ran a hand over his forehead. He couldn't take this to the council. They'd be sympathetic of course but in the interest of the New Generation Laws they'd be forced to rule against the drastic action. And it _was_ drastic in light of their histories. If the Old Law enthusiast's got a hold of this information, the last fifty centuries of blood, war and work would all be for naught.

As for the idea itself… it might be just what Blaine needed.

_Fuck it all…_

"I'll do it."

Nick's growl ricocheted through the room like a chainsaw in the wake of Jeff's bold statement. This could lead no where good.

"Jeff," David warned softly, backing away from Nick warily. The smaller vampire looked positively murderous and rightly so. Even Wes backed up immediately, despite the fact that he was older and stronger than his coven brother. There was nothing more dangerous than an enraged mate, as they had found out first hand. He shuddered pushing the memories aside.

Jeff quickly got to his knees on the sofa before throwing a leg over Nick's lap so he was straddling the feral vampire, he grasped his other half's face in his hands. "Nick." There was so much hidden in that one syllable.

What he got back was a gritted, "_No_," as arms came up to circle possessively around the fae's waist, fangs dropping low enough to hit his bottom lip, eyes sparking a dangerous onyx.

Jeff sighed sadly before he placed soothing kisses all over the tense face between his hands. "We can't broadcast this, you know that. _You _told me that. But we need to do this for Blaine and I'm the only one who can."

Nick shut his eyes tight, fingers tightening in the shirt material between his fingers, the fabric beginning to tear. "Don't ask me to do this. Please."

Jeff placed another soft kiss on thinned lips and exposed fang, before resting their foreheads together and you could literally _feel _the struggle the only mated vampire in the room was having as he tried to fight off his natural instincts to assuage his feelings.

Wes felt himself crack in that moment. Watching yet another struggle of those he classed family, because Nick would do it. Would personally chain himself to the wall while Jeff completed the task if that was what it required.

"That won't be necessary, Jeff. I'll handle it."

Nick let out a whimper of relief, not letting Jeff go for even as second as he kissed every inch of skin he could get his lips to, muttering endearments and apologies into his skin while Jeff allowed the contact indulgently, letting him work it out as he cooed silly nonsense things to him in response.

David and Wes turned from the intimate scene, allowing them a semblance of privacy. What the vampire leader saw in his friend's eyes was pride and determination. He clapped a strong hand to his shoulder. "You're doing the right thing."

Wes simply nodded. He knew it to be true, but he still had to reconcile the decision with himself. He was a leader of this coven, had been for over a hundred years now, but the decisions never got any easier. He had always enjoyed leading, the power, the prestige…right now he couldn't have hated it more. He would stick with his choice however. He was possibly risking the fate of the vampire covens scattered across America but in a choice between them and Blaine, it was no contest. Wes was sure he should have been more concerned with the ease that he came to that monumental conclusion but pushed it aside.

"I'll contact a trustworthy Giver and explain the situation. Get Jeff to secure a room in the medical wing to use while Nick distracts Blaine," Wes instructed concisely to his unofficial second.

David nodded, his larger muscled frame still tense. "I hope this works."

Wes snorted a derisory laugh. "It better fucking do or I'm going to be one pissed off vampire leader."

David laughed with a shake of his head. "I'll go on sandman duty tonight."

Wes cocked a brow. "Good luck with that."

"I'll knock him out if I have to," David stated simply, deadly serious.

Wes crossed his arms over his chest and was about to say something else when barely discernable footsteps reached his pre-natural hearing.

Blaine chose that moment to swing the doors inwards and stride through, his usual confident spring a dull trek. Deep, blackish circles lined his eyes, his face drawn and pasty like skin stretched to bursting over bone. If that wasnt enough to alarm, then the sheer weight and muscle loss was quite staggering, like he was simply dissaperaing before their very eyes. As for his presence here? They all knew immediately where he was headed- the snowy white piano in the back corner of the room untouched for a century by any other Warbler. And Blaine would sit there for the next few hours, never playing or touching a single key, just staring, remembering. This was the fifth time in two days.

Blaine Anderson was crumbling… fast.

* * *

**So like? I promise descriptions of our lovely Warbler's and the super vampire cave underground have been written, but it didn't fit right to include all that in this first glimpse of them when they were discussing something so serious. So the superficial gushing shall be postponed... i hope you all don't mind (: **

**Please review to let me know what you think (:**

**Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything Glee.**

**A big thank you to everyone who's reviewing, alerting and favouriting this story! I'm trying to keep updates as frequent as possible for you all but i don't really want to set a date and not meet it, you know. **

**Now, this is a longer chapter and has a lot of information in general. I was thinking about putting a type of key thing on here each chapter (the same as the one i myself go back to time and again lol) so you can refer back when reading if you can't remember what something means... let me know what you think (:**

******As always, any mistakes are my own and I apologise in advance!**

**Warnings - swearing, vampy goings on, suicidal thoughts and CHARACTER DEATH **

* * *

**Once More To Get It Right**

_Chapter 3  
_

_Dalton  
_

Dalton Academy had always been a front.

A polished, well mannered representation of wealth and status that allowed it to be noticed but not particularly _seen_. The trick with affluence was that you could easily pass off illusion. Details were usually overlooked in favour of the overall image and what it represented which allowed internal affairs- _vampire _affairs- to stay under the radar even when the school opened its doors up to humans. And Dalton wasn't the only structure that had been set up; it was just one of many across the country.

Vampires were integrating.

It was only under the New Generation Laws that this was even a viable option. Those still set in following the old ways sneered and laughed at them. Those who supported were a disgrace to vampire kind and several of the older blood lines would have nothing to do with the new council. However, it wasn't _enough_ of the old bloodlines to prevent the change over in power. In fact, many of the strongest lines had chosen to accept the new propositions, tired of living forever in the shadows of man. Some of the more notable were the Anderson and Montgomery descendants.

And so began the vampire civil war which spanned decades.

Five years after the war was won, building on Dalton started and after the main shell had been erected, the real work began underground. Twice the size, twice the rooms, twice the security. The inside décor was much the same as the building above with dark wood's, and rich, muted colours to scheme it all together.

The underground structure itself was composed three levels. The first, a common area that was used by all included all the entertainment and dining facilities. The second level was a web of corridors that housed all of the many bedrooms/apartments and on the whole left side, the private quarters for the Giver's that were housed in residence. The third and final level was a series of training facilities as well as the council chambers for when they were visiting. The council never stayed in one place for long and had no official dwelling to speak of, which was just as much a safeguard as it was a means to rule more effectively over the many covens scattered across America.

Each coven had an elected leader and then they chose a suitable second to rule in case they were incapacitated for any reason. For the most part the individual coven leaders had absolute authority over internal matters and the territory they presided over, unless of course there was a threat to the New Generation Laws and then the council were brought in to pass judgement.

What Nick had suggested they try was more than enough reason to bring the council down on their heads.

David Thompson couldn't have cared less.

He knew that by now Wes would have pulled Dana aside to ask her to spare some of her blood, to allow them to extract it through rudimentary human methods and then not breathe a word of the deed to anyone. It was a lot to ask anyone, especially a shifter.

Contrary to popular belief, vampires much preferred the blood of the supernaturally inclined and as such, back when blood trafficking and slavery was rife, it was shapeshifters that received the full brunt of abuse. Because shifters didn't have a ruling body or any leadership whatsoever, being solitary creatures, it made them easy targets. Along with the humans of course. Just because you prefer gourmet, doesn't mean you're not going to eat at all if you can't get it.

One of the foremost stipulations in the New Laws was too cease all enslavement and abuse. Blood was sacred to vampires. It not only gave them sustenance, but it kept them strong; both physically and magically. Therefore, it was ruled that no one could take without permission, without ceremony. The latter clause gave back the respect they had stripped from all of their previous victims and so Giver's were created. They were free to go and come as they liked and there were worries about shortages of blood at first. Giver's were not forthcoming to begin with and so the hunt for Chosen One's was frantic. Because a Chosen's blood was perfection; specially tailored for each vampires taste, needs, pleasure and most of all it was freely given as soon as that intimate connection was established. The situation got better with a lot of effort eventually and now most covens housed more than enough Giver's to go around. And as for the renegade vampires? They continued to abuse blood slaves until they were caught and punished. It was an uphill battle.

Yeah, David definitely understood where Wes was coming from with his worries.

But now it was a waiting game and the shaven haired vampire was going to damn well make sure Blaine got some sleep tonight until they had all their pieces in place. First, he had to save his friend from the clutches of Nick and his strange ideas of what constituted 'fun'. I think they had all learned from the 'let's try human alcohol until we actually feel it' episode two hundred years ago. They had found that large quantities of liquor and vampires didn't mix too well.

_He and Jeff were perfect for one another._

Because it was Jeff who broke into the brewery and stole all the alcohol, cheering them on the whole time.

David strode through the candlelit hallways towards the entertainment room just one door down from the Warblers practise room. It was a huge space equipped with flat-screens, the latest gaming systems, pool tables, a bar that stocked fae made alcohol (something that was actually tolerable) and even a stage complete with cages and poles like it was a makeshift strip club. Comfy couches of black leather and a few long slung coffee tables were the only other furnishings in the room except one table in the corner that held the I-pod dock that connected to the surround sound wired throughout the room. That thing racked up some decibels thanks to Thad's tinkering.

It was safe to say that David liked this room. A. Lot. Hell, he was the one that installed the cages and poles on a burst of pure genius. _Those came naturally to him of course_.

Nick had called him an idiot at first…that was until his lithe little Chosen had been spinning around one of the poles like a pro, his curious fae nature getting the better of him. Vampire had kissed his peachy ass the rest of that night and Vegas money said that he'd gone right ahead and installed one in their private quarters too.

_Kinky vampire._

Pushing the doors inwards the dark skinned male was surprised to see something so tame. The fifty inch was on flickering the only light in the room onto the two occupants while Batman and the Joker duked it out over Gotham. Nick was sat in the recliner taking up much of the space with his stocky frame, chin propped on a hand as he alternated his gaze between the film and Blaine who was lying curled up on the loveseat to the right of him, against the farthest wall. The vampire was paying no attention to the film whatsoever, was instead staring fixedly at the object he was turning deftly between his fingers. It winked occasionally as it caught the light of flashes and only as David got closer did he realise just what it was.

It was _His _ring. _Mother. Fucking. Damn._

Nick caught his eye and they shared a silent conversation, just a lovely ability that came with being so awesome. Not every vampire had this gift, or any for that matter. _He's been like this the entire time?_

A sarcastic eyebrow lift. _What do you think?_

_Great._

Nick nodded his head minutely._ You're tagged in._

David pulled his posture up arrogantly._ Watch me boss this._

Nick rolled his eyes back towards the screen and seeing as Blaine apparently had no idea the darker skinned male was here he thought he should announce his presence properly.

"Yes! I am here, cease your lamentations please good vampires and look upon greatness once more!"

And he got nothing. _Cynics._

Pouting he moved into the room properly and plopped down onto the arm of the chair Nick wasn't leaning on. "So what are we doing?" he tried instead.

"You're changing watch," Blaine answered in a monotone.

Nick had the grace to look a little sheepish as he shifted against the leather but David had never really been one for all that remorse stuff. Unashamed he shrugged his shoulders and decided that if Blainers wanted this straight out then David the Great was coming at him like an arrow.

"Yes, well Nick, you are hereby relieved of duty. Me and Blaine have nocturnal habits to discuss, boring stuff, REM cycles and counting sheep." He kept his eyes on Blaine the entire time and noticed immediately when he tensed up, the action of his fingers stopping dead.

_This was going to be fucking difficult._

Nick hopped out of the chair and stretched his back a little before turning to face his friends. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then. And Blaine…I'm sorry about, ah, you know…" he waved a hand around the room.

Blaine darted his eyes, guarded pools of gold that glinted in the low light, towards where Nick stood. "It's fine." It was hardly audible, but the sincerity was there.

Nick smiled a little before giving a short wave and hurrying from the room with an encouraging glance at David and a clap on the shoulder.

_And then there were two…_

"You're wasting your time," Blaine said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I disagree."

"You always do."

David grinned wide, buffing his nails on a simple t-shirt covered peck. "It's part of my charm."

Blaine sighed, long and loud, before sitting up in a less than graceful motion that was testament to just how far he'd let himself go. It just made David that much more determined.

"You're going to drop like a stone any day now regardless, wouldn't you rather do it voluntarily without the risk of head injury?"

Blaine hardened his jaw as he brushed his thumb over the silver in his hand taking one last glance before returning it to the chain around his neck, every action gentle and loving and it made David's heart wince.

The shorter vampire got to his feet, head averted to the side to stare sightlessly at the explosions on the screen. "You don't understand."

No he didn't really. He hadn't found his Chosen yet so it was impossible to imagine the torture, the sense of loss that must be like a fucking cavern inside the male. "What I do understand Blaine, is that you need to sleep. Bottom line."

Blaine snapped.

With a growl he grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be an Xbox, and threw it straight into the television. It exploded in a shower of sparks and glass and before David could properly comprehend what had happened Blaine was right there in front of him, enraged to the point where his eyes bleed black and his fangs sunk low. Even depleted as he was Blaine was still one of the most formidable vampires in the coven- perhaps more so, after all, he had nothing to lose any longer.

Seems his friend wasn't done however. "So I can relive it again!" he shouted, voice raw. "So I can see the life drain from him over and over and over again!"

David knew exactly what Blaine was alluding to. The nightmares. Or _nightmare_ was more accurate.

"Maybe this time will be different." It was a poor argument. David felt ridiculous as soon as it passed his lips.

Apparently, Blaine agreed. He laughed humourlessly as he backed away, a bitter, ugly sound that tracked a shudder up David's spine.

"Blaine…please."

It was the first time David had begged for anything in his life and he had no idea how it had happened, but he knew with one hundred percent surety that it came from his heart.

Blaine noticed too and gave him an odd look before that cold, harsh anger melted a little from his face leaving behind the worn, haunted one from before.

"He'll be there again," he whispered, eyes watering and dropping to stare at the floor as he wrapped arms around his chest as if to keep himself together. It was only in front of a select few that Blaine would let himself be seen like this. David felt honoured to be one of those few.

"I know."

"I won't be able to do anything."

David felt his own eyes grow wet. "I know."

They were silent for a time. Minutes, hours? Who knew? David didn't utter a word, simply offered his presence until Blaine felt he was ready to face the demons of his past yet again. A slight nod and Blaine left the room. David didn't need to follow.

* * *

"What do you mean you were waiting for someone to ask?!"

_Okay, Wes, tone it down, vampire leaders are cool, calm and collected…_

Dana shrugged a shoulder, intelligent hazel eyes sizing him up. "It's not that hard a conclusion to come to sweetheart."

… _fuck that. _

"_Sweetheart?_" he spluttered.

The green haired shifter grinned wolfishly. "You want something from me vamp. Play nice now."

Wes drew himself up. _Was he really getting outwitted here? _"Okay. You know…who else does?"

"Well no one knows, knows. You just confirmed it."

Wes got up off the chair behind his large ornate desk to begin pacing, one hand running contemplatively over his lips. Okay he shouldn't be surprised that everyone knew something was wrong with Blaine. And maybe that wasn't the best way to phrase it either. Blaine hadn't been right the second his mate left this life for the After. The Giver's were bound to notice when someone as notorious as Blaine Anderson didn't request anyone for feeding.

"It's just rumours, yes? Here-say?"

Dana nodded, smoothing down the customary flowing white robes the Giver's had adopted, even on someone as muscularly framed as the shifter it still looked elegant. "In all honesty its that mutt, Kessa. She has her sights set high and doesn't seem to be able to grasp the concept that it's not going to happen. She basically trolls his ass and reports back to everyone."

"Kessa Verlain, the werewolf?"

He made sure to take note of the name, she could be causing problems in the future and he'd like to head any off if possible. He'd rather ask her to leave right now, but without a legitimate reason with _evidence _to back up any accusation he'd just have to keep an eye on the situation. Because B couldnt handle some stalker wolf right now without the risk of ripping her head off. They barely kept Sebastion in check as it was.

_Now back to business. _

"If what I've asked you gets out, it could cause another civil war."

Dana met that grave statement with calm certainty. "I'm aware."

Wes nodded looking her dead in the eye. "I'll need your answer now, Dana."

She took a deep breathe. "This is a big deal vamp."

"I know that and I wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary. Life or _death_ necessary."

Dana nodded and rose from her chair. "Then you've got yourself a deal. I'll provide you with as much blood as you need, for as long as you need and I give you my oath that I wont breathe a word to anyone."

Wes felt a weight lift off his chest. "Thank you. Truly. If there's anything you req-"

She held up a hand. "Just making it easier for him will be enough. You aren't the only one who struggles watching the pain he goes through. I'd like to think that any creature with a heart would do the same. You call for me when the time comes."

Then she was gone leaving Wes alone in his office once more. _This had better work otherwise they were shit out of options_. He came around the desk to head out the door himself. He needed to find Jeff.

* * *

_Blaine had a bad feeling. Like a thousand little needles prickling all over his skin as cold, dread churned in his stomach. Abandoning a meeting with Wes about possible integration methods they could use this century around, he sped to his and his Chosen's room just needing the reassurance of having his love safe in his arms. _

_Before he could open the door, it swung inwards to reveal the smug, mildly handsome face of Jeremiah Hunter. Blaine's unease grew tenfold._

_His fangs snapped out. "What are you doing in here Jeremiah?"_

_The tall blonde held up his hands placating, an easy smile creeping onto his lips that would have disarmed most anybody save for the dangerous glint in his eye._

"_Looking for you actually."_

_Blaine furrowed his brow peering over the taller vampires shoulder to see if he could catch a glimpse of his other half. "Why?"_

_His inattention seemed to strike a nerve and Jeremiah's countenance flipped on a switch. "Will you stop looking for that fangless little twink like a lost puppy!"_

_Blaine growled, eyes throwing off sparks, as he grabbed a handful of Jeremiah's collar and pulled him out the door to slam him up against the frame, splintering the wood. "Don't you dare talk about him like that! One more disrespectful word and I'll rip out your tongue!" It was one of the worst crimes in their whole culture to disrespect someone else's Chosen. _

_The vampire in front of him laughed even though he was outmatched spectacularly, that dangerous spark hardly covering the madness Blaine was beginning to suspect was underneath. "It's not like he'll care now."_

_Blaine let go of the taller vampire like he was on fire, cold, naked fear crept its way up his spine to choke him. "What did you do?" he whispered. It was then that he caught the scent._

_Blood._

_Blood he knew intimately. He raced into the room forgetting completely about Jeremiah, desperate in panic as he followed the scent until it was almost an overwhelming, cloying sludge in the air. The bedroom door was open so Blaine saw the damage before he even got close. With an anguished cry he approached the bed, full speed gathering his love up in his arms, crimson liquid appeared black in the darkness, harsh against his porcelain beauty's skin. _

_The body that was so usually so full of life lay still against the silk sheets, one leg bent at an unnatural angle, abrasions of all shapes and sizes smattering once flawless skin. _

_Blaine shook his head in disbelief, shaking the unconscious boy in his arms frantically. "Wake up! Come on, wake up for me sweetheart. Please!"_

_He scanned down the limp figure, choking off sobs as he saw the mess that now made up that once perfect neck. Further down wrists were equally as mangled, steadily seeping out the boy's lifeblood. Blaine bent his head urgently and began licking at the wounds to seal them, trying to stem the bleeding first from the neck, then picking up the wounded wrists and all the while he was sobbing in torment because in the back of his mind he knew it was a futile effort as that beloved heartbeat grew fainter and fainter with the seconds._

"_Please, please, please, _please…_" he chanted to anyone who was listening, working tirelessly._

_Those sinfully long eyelashes fluttered briefly before those beautiful eyes cracked open and Blaine nearly died in relief cradling the body in his arms like he was glass. And he might as well have been he was so cold… freezing actually with the loss of blood._

"_Bla-" his name was choked off, a whimper taking its place._

"_Shh," Blaine cooed cradling a bruised cheek in his palm. "You're going to be fine, I'll take care of it my love. You're going to be fine… _you're going to be fine_. We just need to get you help."_

**_Wes, I need you!_** _he called mentally._

_**Blaine?**_

_**I-I need a healer, Wes get me a healer now!**_

_**I'll be two minutes.**_

_It wasnt going to be soon enough._

_Blaine made to move but a tortured gasp made him halt abruptly. He looked back down and saw his beautiful, broken boy shaking his head, tears streaming from his everything eyes that were turning glassy and unfocused but still so full of love that it nearly broke Blaine right there. "T-too..la-te."_

_Blaine's face screwed up as undiluted sorrow collapsed his chest inwards. "No," he denied shaking his head forcefully, gripping just a bit tighter to the precious thing in his arms. Even though he knew it, he couldn't accept it as truth._

_The saddest smile crept onto the boys bloodstained lips. Resigned. Inevitable. "L-love you."_

_It was a goodbye. One that Blaine was not ready for…_never _would be ready for. "No, please. Please don't leave me, please! I can't do this without you, I don't want to."_

**_Wes!_**

"_Keep…ke-ep going," the words were slurring together now as life faded from his body._

_Blaine shook his head, teardrops falling in torrents, mixing with the ones streaking through red on his mates face underneath him._

"_Y-yes…Promise."_

"_Don't!" he growled before his frustrated anger melted into pathetic desperation and he whimpered, "Don't ask me too. I need you, I love you!" _

"_Ple-ase promise."_

_Blaine had never been able to deny this boy anything and they both knew it. A pained gasp hardened the lump in his throat until he could barely swallow over his grief. He lowered his forehead to rest on his Chosen's, to bring him closer to that beloved face. He couldn't handle this. Could barely wrap his head around what was happening…_

"_P-promise," was demanded again, softly on a whimper._

_Blaine clenched his eyes closed and steeled himself._

"_I... promise," he wept, feeling the words weighing him down. Anchoring him to this life when all he wanted to do was follow into the next._

_And just like that Blaine found himself alone. He felt it deep in his very soul. _

_He let out a scream of the deepest pain, clutching the hair of his love tightly in his hands. "Please come back, please my love. Wake up…_Kurt_," his voice cracked on the name._

Blaine bolted upright with scream, his chest concave as he tried to release the emotions haunting him. It was the same every time he closed his eyes. Turning onto his stomach he grabbed the pillow on the left side and buried his tearstained face into it. It no longer smelled of him. Hadn't in many, many years. The thought just made him cry harder.

He couldn't carry on like this…promise or no.

* * *

_McKinley High School  
The next day  
_

_CRASH!_

"Morning Ladyface," Azimo chuckled, high-fiving a fellow jock and practically skipping out of sight.

Kurt found his bearings easily now through this forced reoccurrence.-which didn't mean it hurt any less or was any less humiliating, but Kurt was just better at covering it up these days. Letting his head rest back against the cold steel embedded into his shoulder blades for only an indulgent second, the junior peeled himself off and straightened his McQueen knitted sweater that exposed his collarbones perfectly. N_ot that anyone around this hellhole cared_. He was kind of thankful for the extra padding today though.

Taking a deep breathe, the brunette squared his shoulders, clutched a hand around the strap of his messenger bag then continued down the hallway. The only evidence anything was amiss was swathed in expensive materials and Kurt wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing just how affected he really felt. Because his back was currently a crisscross of patterned bruises and small cuts that showed no signs of healing anytime soon, if ever, in the years he had left here.

_And wasn't that a depressing thought, _Kurt mentally winced.

"Kurt!"

He turned his, probably-not-so- perfectly -coiffed-anymore, head towards the owner of the annoying voice that was the one and only Rachel Berry, wearing another I-want-pluck-my-own-eyeballs-out monstrosities and joy of joys, the thing was getting ever closer and just getting worse. _Mustard and navy…really?!_

"Rachel..." he looked down at the multiple printed animals on her sweater of choice today, "…and farmyard…" he shook his head to stop staring at the hideous creation. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Rachel sniffed and smoothed a hand down her front before shrugging off Kurt's comment like she usually did with anything that went against her own personal opinion. It was a simply _lovely _perk of her sparkling personality.

"Well as you know Sectionals are fast approaching us and I for one would like to be prepared for it this year so I took the liberty, as co-leader of glee club, to email Mr Schue some choice ideas I thought would definitely get us through to Regionals."

Kurt simply raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow and while he agreed with the walking fashion faux pas that they should nail down their routines, preferably not a few hours before the competition itself, he had a feeling that there was a 'but' waiting to happen here.

"_But,_ when I got no response I sent multiple texts and made various phone calls some with voicemails and while it was unfortunate that Mr Schue was clearly in some kind of emergency that he couldn't reply, I cornered him in the car park this morning and drummed out plan. He was very responsive to my ideas. "

The taller teen didn't know whether to feel incredibly sorry for his teacher or laugh at the irony of Will Schuester reaping the consequences of his own making. Because he had hand reared the monster that faced them on a daily basis these days. _And Kurt thought she couldn't get worse than the self centred drama queen from the Glee of old. _At least with that model she strove to be better, despite her flaws. And hey, he was the first to admit he could be a completely selfish bitch up there with the best of them, but now Rachel had basically everything her tiny hands had been scrabbling for last year she was getting close to intolerable.

There was a time when he considered the half pint one of his closest friends. They clashed. Boy did they clash, but underneath all of that was a mutual understanding and respect born from the similarities in their characters. Nowadays, she pretty much ignored him unless she wanted something. And it wasn't really the ignoring as such that bothered him, because Quinn, Santana and Puck all did it fabulously and regularly. No it was façade of friendship that she pretended was deeper than it actually was. Truth was that Kurt wasn't so sure that he would trust her, or anyone really, to have his back if it went down to the wire. The reality of that was _literally_ smacked into him on a daily basis and Kurt had never felt so isolated or adrift from everyone else. He was used to being different. Standing out. It was part of what defined him as him, but never had he felt so _alone _while doing it.

He wrapped an arm around his waist while idly running a hand over his hair doing damage control, expression disinterested to mask the churning thoughts sloshing around in his brain. He wasn't buying what she was trying to sell in any case. "Hmmm, while the stalker diaries of an unfashionable hobbit are riveting and all that, why are you telling me this?"

Rachel huffed. "I just thought it would be good to present a united front when we go over our set list later on today."

Kurt let out the laugh he couldn't hold back until he saw the look on Rachel's face. "Oh, you're really serious?"

"Of course, Kurt! It's for the benefit of everyone."

Kurt pretended to think it over, tapping a condescending finger to his lips. "Hmm, let me guess. A solo for you, a _stirring _duet between you and Frankenteen and _oh yes_, let's not forget the group song that really is only another opportunity for you and Finn to make heart eyes at each other while the rest of us dance around you."

Rachel's face lit up and Kurt snorted in disbelief. Clearly sarcasm went right over the girl's head so Kurt turned on his booted heel and strode away before anything _really_ nasty passed his lips.

_Can't wait for Glee rehearsal later! _Things were going to kick off big time…

…"_Hell _to the naw!"

"This is bullshit dude!"

"_Puck!_ Language!"

"What? It is!"

And this is how it had been going ever since the announcement at the start of practise. Kurt sighed and rubbed a finger against his temple, trying to block it all out. _They honestly think this is going to change anything? The man had a disease when it came to all things Finchel related._

"Guys, please-"

"No. I'm not singing backup for freak one and freak two anymore!" Santana growled, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the offended couple in question.

"It's not really fair Mr Schue," Tina nodded, trying for the more diplomatic response but agreeing with the consensus of nods.

"We all work just as hard as them," Quinn pointed out taking a break from examining her nails.

Rachel scoffed. "Hardly. I'll have you know that I keep up a _very _strict vocal routine and nightly post song's on my webpage. Plus the fact that I have a proven record with successful solo's in competitive situations-"

"Please make it stop!" Kurt finally cut in glaring at the half pint. "Just face facts Rachel, you want the spotlight for yourself and your little teen romance. You want the acclaim and rewards that come with 'single-handedly winning us Nationals' and you don't want to face up to the fact that there are just as good singers as you and Finn in here, maybe even better."

Rachel's jaw had practically hit the floor, along with everyone else's actually.

"Dude, that's not cool," Finn defended his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

_Oh he so wasn't in the mood for Finn Hudson's particular brand of 'special' today._

"No Finn, this whole situation is 'not cool', as you so eloquently put it."

"Damn. Ladyface has got balls after all, I'm totally attracted to you right now," Santana smirked.

Kurt rolled his eyes not willing to think on just _how far _he could pick apart that one sentence.

"As an original member of this Glee club, I call for a vote of no confidence yo!" Artie continued to undermine pumping a fist in the air until Mr Schuster looked like he wanted to tear his hair out, one curl at a time.

Before it got too rowdy the teacher finally slammed a music book down.

"Alright guys. I hear what you're saying…_loud and clear_," he grimaced. "Maybe it would be good to switch it up for Sectionals."

"Mr Schuster-" Rachel tried to interject but the Spanish teacher held a halting hand up.

"Now we'll put the solo up for grabs to anyone who wants to try out. We'll keep the group number as a showcase for _all _the talent we have here in New Directions and as for the duet…" the spluttering Rachel Berry sat up a little straighter in her chair. "There's something I've been wanting to try out for a while now. Santana and Kurt."

The pair's eyes went immediately to one another in surprise.

_What the ever loving…_

"Now I know it doesn't seem like the most conventional mix. But _we're_ not conventional. We'll try it out and if it doesn't work then we'll put that one up for anybody to try out too. Sound fair?"

Kurt was barely aware of nodding in assent.

_He had his first competitive performance duet._

* * *

_Dalton_

Blaine sat rigidly on the chaise in a typically unused room in the complex and sipped at the goblet in his hand tentatively, willing himself not to lose it. He was teetering on a knife edge, torn between breaking down and sobbing into the warm, metallic liquid or throwing it away in rage before throwing _up _himself.

And so he kept the actions methodical, thinking of it as a clinical process instead of the intimate experience it was supposed to be.

_God's he missed him…his smile, his eyes, his smell, his taste. _

After the initial years of anguished anger, where he was basically feral, Blaine's senses had begun failing on him…or maybe he just wasn't using them to their full capacity anymore. Why see when the person he wanted to look upon wasn't there anymore? Why smell when that scent had long since flown away on the breeze? Why taste when everything else was just a substandard replacement? And why touch when _he _wasn't there to reach out to? Blaine was in a depravation tank of his own making.

Another sip.

Blaine forced it down and his body eagerly welcomed the sustaining nectar while the shattered remnants of his heart throbbed dully in protest. He could already feel it taking affect however; strengthening tissue and bones, replacing lost muscle tone, rising into his very skin to repair his complexion.

Another sip.

Nick sat across from him, watching the motion of cup to lips like a hawk, all the while giving him an encouraging smile. And there was the pity. Oh yes, always the pity. But this little idea had been Nick's brainchild for a few months now and Blaine supposed Wes had gotten desperate enough to allow the younger vampire to try it out. Because control of the third generation coven had passed over to Wes, Blaine's second at the time, as soon as news of his Chosen's death had become known. Broken vampires couldn't lead, it was a proven fact.

Another sip.

Blaine absently wondered just how Wes got a Giver to agree to do this. Giving of one's blood was sacred in these sorts of circles and the rituals behind it were more than just tradition, they were the groundwork for the New Generation Laws. It prohibited the callous killings and blood slavery that was abundant and perfectly legalised in the Old Laws. So for Nick to ask a Giver to give up their blood in so impersonal a way must have caused a stir and really highlighted just how desperate his friends really were.

It was an extra push Blaine needed to steel himself just one last time.

Because Blaine Anderson had finally reached his limit. He had kept his promise. He had kept going. For one hundred and seventeen years, one hundred and twenty days, twelve hours, fifty three minutes and forty eight seconds, he had gone on. And at first, once he had regained some sense of mind, he lived for revenge. He scoured the country searching for a sign, an inkling of Jeremiah's whereabouts but the fucker had vanished like smoke. Eventually Blaine stopped hunting the phantom, though he never stopped looking, seething for vengeance. Jeremiah had broken their most sacred law so Blaine was free to do anything. And anything he had planned to do, with relish. The torture would span years until the once cocky vampire was but a shell of skin and bone, blood and tissue begging for his life to end.

That once burning fire had dwindled across the years however, quelled by hopelessness. Now he just wanted peace. Peace in the After with his beloved and as for his friends, brothers in all the ways that counted… he would leave them on a happy note. He would go with them to Sectionals, a silly human event that was really just a blip in their unnatural lives but anticipated just the same by hundred's of years old vampires. He would sing for the first time in over an hundred years and then he would leave. This place, this world, this hurt.

He closed his eyes and pictured that beautiful face… and he took another sip.

* * *

**So Blaine isn't handling himself to well right now! I feel bad putting him through it but happy news is that the next chapter will time jump abit untill we hit the reunion! Also, next chapter will have more Kurt, i feel like i'm neglecting him a little!**

**Please review and let me know what you think, or how i'm doing (: Also if you want that key of terms and meanings.  
Much love!  
Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything Glee or Disney**

**Sorry for the little wait for this one guys! Working the whole weekend away isnt really conductive to writing and editing! Big thank you to all my reviewers and readers! It makes me smile everytime I check out my email (: **

**Now this chapter is full of time skips in order to get us through to around the Sectionals episode. The chapter I planned for ended up being miles too long and so i had to cut it halfway which i think actually works better. I feel like because the reunion chapter is such a big deal to many of you and me as well that it should stand alone and not be tacked onto the bottom of this one. BUT to make up for it i have included Blaine's and past Kurt's first meeting! **

**Really hope you like this one (:**

**Warnings- Swearing, homophobic language and slurs, bullying, vampire stuff**

* * *

**Once More To Get It Right  
**

_Chapter 4  
_

_Hummel Household  
_

"_My mother has been pushing for a date for our joining ceremony you know," Kurt mentioned idly from his spot on the middle of the bed. He was sitting cross legged, happily watching Blaine move about the room dressing for his meeting with Wes and the council later today. If he happened to throw out helpful comments here and there then Blaine was the better for it. And if he happened to enjoy all those displays of naked, smooth, tanned skin as well then that was an added bonus._

_The curly haired male stopped midway of buttoning his white shirt, snapping his head up. "And what did you tell her?"_

_Kurt gave him a strange look. "I said I'd talk with you about it and she'd just have to wait like everyone else. Just because she's royalty doesn't mean she get's her way all the time."_

_Blaine smiled wide, approaching the bed. "Oh really?"_

_Kurt sniffed haughtily. "Mmmhmm."_

_Blaine crawled onto the mattress and Kurt laid out straight as the gorgeous boy settled over him, forearms cradling his head and legs slotting automatically between Kurt's own. Excitement and anticipation zinged its way through his veins at the familiar position._

"_Oh my pretty prince, I'm sure she's very sorry."_

_Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Pretty?"_

_Blaine chuckled and pecked his nose. "Beautiful. Stunning."_

"_Better."_

_Blaine rolled his eyes indulgently. "So what date? Tomorrow?"_

_Kurt grew wide eyed and he gripped at the broad shoulders above him, studiously ignoring the fact that he had a stellar view of that toned chest. "You're not serious! I can't plan a ceremony in that amount of time!"_

"_Okay," Blaine cooed soothingly. "You chose the date."_

"_You're giving me control," Kurt asked with a raised brow. They both knew how he got._

_Blaine laughed. "Mmm. I'm sure I won't regret it, imp."_

"_Oh of course not. What's my limit?" he asked eagerly, practically squirming on the bed by now._

"_Anything you want, it's yours."_

_As mischievous grin curled the corners of Kurt's lips as he traced his fingers over the smooth jaw above him contemplatively. "And what if I wanted… lions?"_

_Blaine placed a kiss at Kurt's temple, nuzzling the soft skin there. "I'd get you a pride. Or at the very least a couple of shifters."_

_Kurt twirled a curl around a finger, arms resting comfortably around Blaine's neck. "Everyone colour coordinated, including the guests?"_

_He felt Blaine grin against his skin before skirting his head downwards, nose dragging across his cheek to place a kiss against Kurt's jaw."I'd make it an order."_

_The brunette hummed in enjoyment, eyes fluttering closed as he breathed another demand. "A wide open meadow."_

"_I'm sure I could find someone to grow the perfect one."_

_Kurt couldn't help but giggle at the ridiculousness, his heart feeling light and so in love. _

"_And if I wanted Jeff and Nick to plan the after-ceremony?"_

_There was the slightest pause this time, Blaine's progress halting at the slope of Kurt's neck, sending tingles straight to his toes. "I'd hold Wes back while they wreaked havoc."_

_It was official. Blaine Anderson was the most amazing male in this life and all those thereafter. Shifting his hands he ran them down to cup Blaine's beautiful face until they were staring into each others eyes. Gold on blue. "And what if I just wanted you and me, under our tree," he whispered, finally serious._

_Blaine raised a hand to brush a wisp of hair off Kurt's forehead lovingly before dipping down to place a solitary, tender kiss on pillowed lips. "Well you already have me."_

"_Perfect."_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Kurt groaned in disappointment before rolling over to slam a hand down on his alarm. As soon as the harsh noise ceased he grabbed the covers and threw them over his head as if to trap the remnants of thoughts and feelings his dream state induced. He always had this niggling sensation like he was missing something. A hole inside which gaped and gaped, begging to be filled up and it had only been getting worse lately. Kurt would find himself twitching, restless and trembling to do _something,_ which was completely frustrating because he had no idea what on earth it was that he had forgotten. He had days when he almost grasped the elusive answer that skirted around his brain before it slipped away once more.

The brunette teen blew out a breath into his pillow, allowing himself to bask in the warmth of his sheets before they got stifling and he'd have to emerge for fresh air. He ran over his dream once more in his mind.

His father's and Carol's impending wedding may have been going to his head and apparently he had a very strange take on it in dream world.

No weddings. Ceremonies? And apparently he was a prince. He inwardly rolled his eyes at the sheer vain gall subconscious him had…then again, when he was younger he used to dream himself a prince quite a lot. He thought he'd grown out of that phase. _There was no denying that he'd wear the shit out of a crown though. _

Uncomfortably hot now, Kurt threw the covers back and welcomed the cold kiss of air on his skin as he turned to his back again staring at the white ceiling. Outside his door he heard the lazy thudding steps that could only be Finn trudging down the hallway towards the bathroom. The jock had quickly learned to shower before Kurt if he wanted to get in there at all in the mornings. Most days he just went without and it made Kurt question his sanity as to what he found remotely attractive in Finn.

Let's face it, he was no Blaine Anderson.

Kurt mentally chided himself. _There was no one like Blaine Anderson, because the guy didn't even exist!_

Why that caused a veil of sadness to wash over him he wasn't sure. Maybe he was lonelier than he first thought which was pretty pathetic; you couldn't get much lonelier than a gay teen in Lima.

Deciding to get off that depressing train of thought Kurt turned his attention to happier things. Like his upcoming duet. Well if he and Santana could nail a song and Kurt had already found what he thought was the perfect one. It not only allowed for their different range and tones but it also spoke to Kurt on a deeper level.

Finding a new vitality he slipped out of bed and began to get ready for school, dreading and anticipating it in almost equal parts.

* * *

_Dalton_

"Something's wrong."

"What? He's taking his medicine for once, don't fucking question it!"

Wes gave an exasperated sigh and stared at his second. They were dressed in their 'school uniforms' seeing as they had class in a little under an hour. "That's exactly why we have to question it you fangless idiot! Since when did Blaine just passively sit there and play nice?"

David groaned and looked towards the ceiling dramatically. "Why?!"

Wes stared at him blankly. "I seriously ask myself how you function some days."

A grin. "On awesome juice."

"You're mentally deficient. I hope you know that."

"_Someone's jealous_," the taller vampire sang.

Wes raised a single eyebrow. "Yeah well you just remember this conversation when I'm assigning patrols and security details."

David paled considerably and cleared his throat. "Sooo, Blaine. Serious, yeah?"

Wes rolled his eyes but accepted the unspoken concession, inwardly smirking before he listed off on his fingers. "Eating properly, attempting to sleep without prompting or blows to the cranium, rejoining the _Warblers_. I'd say warnings flashing up all over the place!"

David nodded along and you could practically see what wheels the taller vampire was born with trying to grind out results. "Well I'm drawing a blank and you do know he's probably listening to every word of this."

Wes skirted his gaze to the corner where Blaine sat sipping on his goblet staring at a picture of some nondescript flowers on the wall, the picture of innocence. "I'm aware."

Blaine was definitely looking increasingly better over the past two weeks. Coming from such a line as the Andersons, healing was far more accelerated than that of a normal vampire. His colour was back to its usual olive hue, his emancipated frame was filling out once more- not to the point it was before all this happened, but that wouldn't come back without a daily regime in the gym. But most outwards signs looked positive; including this new attitude and_ that_ was what worried the hell out of Wes. He had a horrible feeling he knew where this was heading.

Jeff chose that minute to burst through the doors, a bright smile like its own sun on his face as soon as he spotted Blaine. Nick, naturally, was right on his heels, hand tightly around his Chosen's even though he was the one being led around. It epitomised their relationship well.

"I'm excited for today," he announced to no one in particular bouncing a little on his toes.

"And that's a change how?" David asked leaning up against the wall, ignoring Nick's warning glower.

Jeff had it in hand however. "Someone's grumpy."

David scowled defensively. "I'm not grumpy! I'm _never _grumpy. I'm a joy to be around!"

"Pshh! You are _so_ grumpy, Mr Cranky Pants," Jeff adamantly pressed on, as Nick plastered himself to his back in order to hide his smirk in tousled blonde hair.

Wes had heard enough, but just as he was about to quiet them he saw a ghost of a smile tag at Blaine's lips as he set aside the goblet. It was a little disconcerting to be frank. It felt like decades since he'd last seen even a semblance of a _real _smile cross his friends mouth.

While the leader was stuck in his own head the banter between David and Jeff had continued and neither showed signs of backing down anytime soon. _There's a shocker!_

"If you quote Finding Nemo one more time I swear to-"

"Children," Wes broke in making sure to use his no nonsense tone. Because yes, he totally had one of those and had perfected it over the years. He was quite proud.

"We should probably head up now."

Every head in the room snapped around in Blaine's direction and he rolled his eyes a little in response before grabbing his messenger bag full of books and other miscellaneous school objects he wouldn't use and headed out the room, skirting around the Niff sandwich.

"We probably shouldn't act so surprised when he talks," Nick observed casually, tightening his hold on Jeff unconsciously, not that the fae minded as he snuggled even closer despite the slight height difference.

"Well he usually doesn't unless prompted!" David defended, snatching up his own backpack.

"Whatever, David the Grouch, let's go catch up!" Jeff jabbed, grabbing Nick's hands and towing them out the door in an awkward shuffle of limbs.

David hurried after them his shouts echoing down the halls. "David the _Great_! It's David the Great! Why is that so hard to explain to you vampires!"

Wes sighed heavily before following at a more sedate pace, consoling himself with the fact that at least in lessons his coven had to behave themselves.

* * *

_McKinley High  
_

Kurt's day had quickly descended into a spiral of pain and humiliation.

Which in reality wasn't all that surprising. The escalation however, was. It was normal to be locker checked and slushied and name called all in the same day. It was shocking when all three happened at once, as soon as he passed through the school doors and then the abuse continued like that throughout the day. It was only third period and he had gone through four strikes into metal and two outfits.

No one particularly noticed. Kurt couldn't decide if that was better or worse.

On his knees yet again the brunette gathered up his scattered books and papers, willing the sting in his eyes to dissipate so he could raise his head high once again. It wasn't until two huge, mud stained Nike trainers entered his line of vision that Kurt realised that the jocks hadn't hit and run like they usually did. His hand stilled on his math sheet- the period, coincidentally, that these Neanderthals had made him late for. Which also meant that the hallways were pretty much deserted.

Gathering up the tattered remains of his confidence, Kurt took a deep breathe and packed his last sheet. Sheer pride had him straightening to meet this next assault head on even though he felt shaky. They had been battering at his walls all day and Kurt didn't know if he could withstand another push before he crumbled at the foundations.

He raised his eyes to find his main tormentor, David Karofsky smirking widely and flanking him was his right hand man Azimo with another letterman, Frank.

Kurt was beginning to feel truly frightened now. Not only was there no one around, they were also in a part of the school where no classrooms were nearby. The coiffed brunette had the horrible sensation that this had been planned.

"On your knees again, queer?" Azimo sneered, eyeing Kurt up and down with disgust. Frank snickered childishly.

Kurt set his jaw. _He could handle this. _He might have been known for his quick, cutting tongue but he was in no means stupid. The odds that he'd get away with saying anything remotely resembling a defence or insult were slim to none and would no doubt light the flame to this combustion waiting to happen.

"I just need to get to class," he said, hopefully in an even tone and he looked straight at Karofsky, the only one who hadn't attacked him verbally so far.

There was a flicker of an unknowable emotion in Dave's eyes before the dirty brown hardened as bushy brows scrunched down to drop that familiar mask of hatred.

"Guess you're skipping this lesson then, Lady."

Before the teen could even react, Frank and Azimo had lunged forward the grab his arms before forcing him backwards to hit the lockers with a resounding slam. Kurt couldn't have hushed the cry of pain that shot out of his mouth for anything. Those tears he was trying so hard to repress sprang up to blur his vision as his back throbbed in pain, old cuts and bruises yelling in protest. All three jocks grinned at each other. The more it hurt, the more they seemed to enjoy it.

Kurt thought they'd leave after that…they didn't let go of his arms.

He began to struggle, putting all his strength into the motions but even with his feet he couldn't get the leverage to escape the clutches of two football players… and soon it began less about them and more about Karofsky, who was approaching at a steady pace, fishing in his red and white jacket for something. Dread crept quietly from the pit of Kurt's stomach until it clogged his throat, making it impossible to make a single sound. He tried to get a read on David's face, taking in those fanatical eyes.

Karofsky pulled out a black permanent marker.

Kurt scrunched his brow in confusion for the briefest of seconds before realisation dawned. He renewed his struggles, twofold. "No! Don 't!"

Azimo chuckled. "We all know how much you like labels, Tinkerbell, so we thought we'd help out."

Kurt yanked his arms again, but it was like pulling a car. Panic was setting in, tripling his heart rate, beading sweat on his brow, quickening his breath. "Please," he begged. "Don't do this!"

He didn't care he was pleading. He didn't care that this was the exact reaction they were hoping for. He only cared that they didn't ink such poisonous words into his skin. That they didn't violate him beyond what he could stand. And this was the line for him. He bet they were all so very proud to have finally pushed him to breaking point. He was standing right on the edge.

"'_Please, don't do this_'," Frank mocked in a girly voice.

"C'mon Karofsky, we haven't got all day!" Azimo egged on when Dave hesitated a step.

He uncapped the pen and with it came a torrent of tears down Kurt's cheeks. "No!" he yelled kicking his feet out, wishing desperately to connect so he could get free, run away. He hit air.

David was finally there, inches away, dropping the cap to the floor where it bounced and rolled off. He grabbed the hem of the relatively plain back up shirt Kurt had retrieved from his locker.

Kurt contorted his body away a stream of, "No, no, no, no, no!" leaving his lips over panted breathes and sobs.

"_Shut up_!" Frank hissed into his ear; foul breathe snaking its way towards his nose, grip tightening further around his bicep. Kurt hardly felt it, was instinctively trying to numb himself already.

"Hurry up asshole!" Azimo urged once more.

Dave yanked the black shirt up, actively avoiding traumatised blue eyes. "This is nothing more than you deserve!" he growled before putting pen to canvas.

"_Oh God!_" Kurt wailed, hysterical when he felt that first touch.

The tip dragged across his stomach and try as he might he couldn't _not_ feel that horrendous, hateful word spelled out, letter by agonising letter. It wasn't just on him. It was in him. He clenched his eyes, desperately searching for something to take him away from here.

And there he was.

His gentle, kind, tender Blaine, who told him he loved him. Who told him he was his forever. Who held him and kissed him and felt _right._ Blaine who was his best friend since he was old enough to know what one of those even was. Blaine who he loved with everything he was. _Blaine who wasn't even real._

The moment of peace shattered just as he was let go. He dropped to the floor in a crying heap, the white marker falling mockingly in front of him, bouncing end for end before settling.

"See you around, homo!" David called and thundering footsteps, laced with laughter signalled their retreat.

Kurt wasted no time in hooking a hand in his bag strap and running for the exit, blinded by tears. He stumbled and staggered the entire way to his Navigator, dropping the keys in trembling fingers a few times until he was tearing out of the school gates towards home.

A lot of luck and repetition saw Kurt home without an accident, the entire ride he sobbed and hiccupped and tried to breathe through the churning sickness in his stomach. It was like that word was eating through the skin, infecting it until it rebelled. And rebel it did. Kurt barely got the door open when he vomited right onto the driveway, hanging his head limply outside the car while he braced on shaky arms.

The word still burnt through his clothes.

After a few more heaves he got himself inside, dropping items here there and everywhere in his haste to get upstairs and remove the stain that felt like it was imprinted onto his very soul.

The water was scalding, the highest it could go and Kurt sank to sit on the bottom of the shower before he worked up the nerve to look down.

**FAG!** was spelled out crudely, standing out harshly against his skin. It wasn't as thick or as large as he was expecting; that it felt like emotionally. It was roughly a few inches in width and height.

Kurt grabbed the loafer and body wash and began scrubbing vigorously, so hard it was painful and red soon bloomed on his usually pale complexion. Tears continued to mix in with the water falling, his body hadn't stopped trembling but still he continued to scrape himself raw; bloody spots breaking out across his sternum.

The teen didn't know how long he was under the water, or how long he repeated the same process but finally the water ran pink instead of black. Kurt tried to gulp in a calming breathe that stuttered and hitched the whole way in and out. He didn't want to think about how much someone must hate him to do this. Instead he dragged himself up, dried off haphazardly before grabbing an oversized cotton sweater and some yoga pants before crawling into bed, curling into a ball and pulling the covers over his head, a few tears still trickling downwards. He clutched at his chest, the offended area over his clothes as if he could heal it by will alone. A sort of soft, warmth encased him for a few moments as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

He wanted to escape here. He wanted to feel alright again. He wanted to _dream.  
_

* * *

_Dalton  
One week later_

"Well, _hello_ hot stuff."

"You know this is much better. I wasn't really feeling your other look."

"You know we could totally ditch these blood bags and have a little fun."

"At least let me remove the pole up your ass and replace it with a more pleasurable one."

Blaine had been ignoring the ignorant underling ever since he first joined their coven around fifty years ago. Joined through dubious means but joined nonetheless.

Today was no different then any other day.

Sebastian Smythe was everything crass and self serving. No morals, no remorse, just an entitled vampire with a vanity problem. Blaine was genuinely surprised that the smug brunette hadn't gone rogue with the change over. The older regime would certainly suit his power complex. One much more ingrained than Wes's. The difference of want vs. obsession he supposed.

Currently the Warbler's had convened in the choir room (above ground) to discuss the upcoming set list. With the reappearance of Blaine, song choices and choreography had to be completely reworked, because there was no denying that Blaine was the best singer they had according to the unanimous vote. For such a menial, human event the vampire Warblers were all very serious when it got down to it. Wes, David and Thad were slave drivers. There were other covens who thought they took blending in a little too seriously. Who ridiculed them occasionally until they remembered just _who _was in the Ohio coven.

"Warbler Blaine, I said do you think you can handle it?"

Wes's serious tone broke Blaine from gazing out of the window, blanking Sebastian who was edging ever closer on the sofa they shared. The curly haired vampire mustered up a fake smile and nodded his head, thankful he didn't have to be cautious of any human members scattered around the room. The ones they did have had already graduated.

"Sure."

There were shared glances around the room but no one spoke out against him. He'd been trying his hardest these past few weeks to put his coven at ease. He didn't want to be so much of a burden before the time came. It was easier to swallow what he had to do when there was finally an end in sight.

"I'll bet you can handle anything," was the drawl into his ear. The vamp was heedless that everyone in the room could hear him. He was also unmoved by the fact that he had about five sets of furious eyes levelled at his head.

Blaine wasn't ignorant of the fact that his friends had been running interference on the Sebastian situation for years now while he drowned in his own misery. Not too much had changed, he was still drowning in misery; the only difference was that he refused to be the cause of his friends for once.

"Smythe. One more word and I'll make sure you'll have nothing to brag about any more," Blaine said calmly, not even looking in the brunette's direction.

"So you acknowledge there's something to brag about in the first place then?"

The move was so fast no one had time to react before Sebastian was flat on his back a curling hand circling his windpipe. Sebastian, eyes bugging already, scrambled his fingers at the hold but couldn't find purchase, not that he had equal strength regardless.

"I said one more word. That was thirteen," Blaine told the distressed boy under him in a casual, dead tone.

"Blaine!" Wes hissed, the meaning clear.

The vampire in question cocked his head to the side to show he was listening though his eyes didn't stray and hand didn't loosen its grip.

"Do I have to make it an order?"

The coven was tense around the room, no one moving as they waited for their most volatile member's response. Nick shoved Jeff behind him quickly and David tensed to intercede at a moments notice. _Still trying to save me from myself. _Sebastian's fangs were fully out now, legs scrapping against the leather as Blaine loomed over him.

Blaine let go.

Sebastian was across the other side of the room in seconds, cupping his abused throat with both hands as he glared daggers. He wouldn't retaliate however, that was clear. He was hopelessly out of his league because Blaine was always and would remain to be one of the heavy hitters in vampire terms.

Golden eyes finally met brown and held. "I think that's it for today guys. We'll meet again tomorrow, same time and place."

The subliminal message was heard loud and clear and the vampires started to file out of the room. Sebastian hesitated in the doorway looking like he wanted to say something until Blaine caught his eye and he disappeared quick as a flash. _Coward._

Wes sighed after the door slammed closed.

"I'm not going to apologise," Blaine said.

Wes narrowed his eyes thought there was a hint of grudging amusement. "It's not that you tried to crush Sebastian's scrawny neck, okay. It's that you did it _here! _You could have exposed us, Blaine and I can't let that pass as the leader of this coven. The rules are there for a reason and even _you_ are not above them!"

Blaine rubbed at his temple in agitation. "I know the rules, Wes! I was brought up reciting them word for word!"

"And what would you do in my place? Hell, you were in my fucking place, Blaine! Would you let me get away with what you just did?" Wes ranted striding around the council table.

The curly haired vamp narrowed his eyes. He didn't like being reminded of his stint in leadership, it was too closely tied with _him. _His hand instinctively went to the chain around his neck, grabbing it around his shirt front.

Wes followed the movement and the tension drained out of the room. "Fucking hell, Blaine. You don't make my life easy do you?" he joked weakly, rubbing over his forehead.

Blaine looked his best friend dead in the eye, feeling all that guilt rise up to choke. It would all be over soon, but he felt he had to say it before it got to that point, to make sure they knew it was meant. "I'm sorry."

Wes's countenance flickered; suspicion and anxiousness practically rolling off him in waves. "You know we don't mind, Blaine. We'd do anything for you… you know that right?"

Blaine smiled, averting his eyes back out the window to watch the autumn leaves flirting in the brisk breeze getting lost in his head once more. "I know."

_Blaine didn't understand why he had to be here. Okay. That was a lie, he understood- sort of- but he didn't like it. __He was fifty in vampire years, around thirteen  
in the human equivalent _ and had only just truly come into his vampire heritage with all the added senses, strength, speed and urges that came with it. Most of the other vampires his age in his coven were also going or had gone through these changes already and Blaine just wanted to be back with his friends, exploring and showing off instead of following his father, mother and brother around quietly while they negotiated terms and laws with the current Fae Monarch. 

_Oh the perks of looming leadership._

_He was expected to take notes on everything that was happening, even when some of it was way beyond his level of understanding. His father would glance at him periodically. Stern, probing looks as if he could see right inside Blaine's head to see if the information had taken root. The young vampire knew, luckily, that mind reading was _not _one of his father's gifts, so he would simply match the look with as best an attentive expression as he could muster whilst dying of inactivity and then go back to grumbling in his head. Blaine didn't know how Cooper had stood this for so many years. One look at his older brothers glazed over expression solved that quite quickly however._

_King Gelding was a handsome man- as all Fae usually were- with a winsome smile that covered an iron determination quite effectively as he hashed out treaties with a calm confidence that Blaine was sure irritated his father to no end._

_From what Blaine understood of the politics between the vampire council and the Fae monarchy, it was treacherous waters to put it nicely. The Fae as a people were all that was good and pure in the world, but they were also highly secretive and had only recently come voluntarily out of isolation so discussions and propositions were often met with flat out refusal or talks that went round in circles. _

_Blaine had always wondered if it was the new changes in vampire law that played a part in the Fae's return. Blaine could also understand why the Fae found it unnecessary to make treaties or socialise at all. The Fae lived in an unnaturally beautiful realm that was completely invisible to humans and creature alike; unless they willed it different of course. The magic involved was complex and so strong that the young vampire couldn't rightly wrap his head around the concept; he just knew it worked very effectively. For this meeting to be possible they had to be spelled here. _

_They were under no threat and wanted from no one. Hardly lucrative negotiation material there. _

_The buildings themselves were all structures made up of natural material; wood, granite, onyx, precious stones of all different colours mixing together in a combination that was undoubtedly bewitching. The throne room itself had polished jade floors, with crystal walls that boasted webs of ivy crawling in from the huge, carved archways that reached almost floor to ceiling, which acted as windows. The room was long and rectangular; the end was a plinth of diamond that held two thrones made from the stumps of oak trees and decorated with intricate carvings and flowers. By their side sat two smaller seats of the same design, presumably the prince and princesses. _

_The curly haired vampire had yet to meet those particular royals and he was already resentful towards them. They got to escape this torture. _

_The meeting ran for what felt like forever but couldn't have been more than a few hours, seeing as the sun was still high in the sky, until it was adjourned for after the evening meal. Blaine heard his father grumbling that talking to the King without his Queen present was a waste of time in the first place seeing as he wouldn't make a decision without her. Blaine was just happy to get out!_

_He saw Cooper nod his head towards the lush grounds outside the palace with a wicked grin and the younger sibling eagerly followed the suggestion to sneak off. _

_As soon as he hit the lush grass he broke out in a run, putting all that extra speed and strength to good use. The action itself was thrilling, the novelty not yet wearing off. In a few seconds he had covered hundreds of yards and he stumbled to a stop in a clearing that boasted one massive, blooming tree and bushes of roses and other such flowers that created seemingly natural pathways to places unknown. _

_He heard a soft giggle which had him snapping his head around, searching for the source. The more he scouted, the louder the giggling got until Blaine didn't even need extra sensitive ears to be able to pinpoint it. _

_It was coming from the tree._

_More than a little indignant at being laughed at the young vampire marched up to the tree's large base peering up into all that red and pink foliage. "I know you're up there. Come down and face me instead of snickering in the trees!"_

_He was using his best leader voice, mirroring his father as best he could. _

_There was a whisper soft rustle of leaves and then a soft thump behind him that had Blaine spinning on his heel before stopping dead still. Blaine had never been as stunned as he was right in that moment. _

_All thoughts of anger melted in the warm breeze. Melted in those _eyes _that were roving over his own appearance, all traces of laughter gone__. That colour had never had an equal._

_Blaine was struggling to find the words to describe just what he saw before him. What he felt inside. It was like he had just been awakened. Like he'd been walking around without his senses his whole life until this beautiful creature saw fit to bestow such a gift upon him. Every cell in his body screamed one truth as it awoke a previously dormant response in his vampire genes. Mine._

_The boy was clearly fae. His features were defined and elfin, from the pointed tips of his ears to the tip of that lovely upturned nose. His figure was light and lithe, covered in soft, flowing fabrics and tighter, turned up trousers that allowed cute bare feet to nuzzle in the grass under them. __The fae boy had flowers of shocking colours weaved all through his hair in a dishevelled beautiful arrangement that added to that ethereal appearance. _

_Blaine watched him duck down to pluck a flower, a shocking white fluffy thing, between elegant fingers. He straightened up; eye's downcast coyly while he played with the petals, biting down on his lower lip before lifting those everything eyes to Blaine's under that swath of long dark lashes._

_Blaine had never been so enchanted in his life._

_He was so distracted by just taking the fae in that he almost missed the darkening tint staining that pretty skin as he held out an offering for Blaine. The flower. The flower he had just picked obviously just for Blaine. And it transformed from just a silly, fluffy white thing to Blaine's most treasured possession in the whole world. _

_He accepted it with eager hands, jolting in excited surprise when fingertips touched with the change over. Blaine was ecstatic to see that blush form another shade, as if Kurt felt it as well._

"_Kurt, my lovely boy, time for your lessons!" a kind, motherly voice called over the peaceful drum of water. Kurt. His name was Kurt! But wait... __Kurt glanced a look over his shoulder as Blaine tried to reconcile all the powerful emotions that slammed into him at once. Disappointment. Sadness. Possessiveness. _

_He didn't want Kurt to go. Why did he have to leave?!_

_Those eyes caught his captive once more and Kurt opened his mouth as if to say something before the voice cut him off. _

"_Kurt, do not make me find you little prince!" this time she sounded playful and Kurt rolled his eyes before eyeing Blaine one last time. _

_The next action would stay with Blaine and would remain forever the happiest moment of his life._

_Quick as a flash, Kurt darted over and pressed those pink, dew lips to Blaine's cheek, just off the side of his mouth by the tiniest of fractions before he pulled back equally as fast, a mischievous spark in his eyes and smirk on that mouth that seconds ago had been on his skin. Skin that was now burning with the realisation… Kurt had just kissed him. His first kiss. And it didn't matter that it wasn't fully on the lips like most kisses would be. Kurt wasn't most people. He was special and this kiss was special, Blaine could just tell. _

_He watched his little imp skip away with the biggest, widest smile on his face, fingers rising to trace the spot and he just stood there like that until he felt a familiar presence next to him. _

"_You would choose a little slip of a fae, Blainers. And part of the royal family at that!" his brother sighed in amusement._

_Blaine sighed back in awe, uncaring of the bombshell his brother had just dropped. "He's perfect Coop. He's the one, he's mine."_

"_And it seems he has you wrapped around his little fingers already…I like him."_

_Blaine finally looked up at his brother with a scowl on his face, fangs appearing out of nowhere. "He's mine!"_

_Copper backed up with his hands up in a show of peace. "Put them away Blaine, you know I didn't mean it like that. He's yours."_

_Blaine clenched his fists to rid himself of the pure venom running through his veins. It was the first time he had felt close to losing his control in the entirety of his existence so far. But while it did scare him, at the same time it felt right. Like nothing else mattered as long as Kurt was his and safe and happy. _

_Cooper sighed heavily once more. "Dad is going to love this."_

* * *

**Okay, so thoughts? **

**I know i'm torturing both Kurt and Blaine now, which wasn't actually my intention when i first thought up this story lol. It won't all be angsty mountains however, Klaine rainbows are on the horizon!**

**Reunion is next chapter which i am excited and super nervous about! It should be up either tonight or tommorrow unless something happens (:**

**Please, please, please review (: (: (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything Glee or otherwise recognisable  
**

**Okay wow, work totally kicked my ass today! And the whole time i was there i was just thinking about this story and updating! I promised an update yesterday or today and here it is. It's very late at night but still on time right? :/ Hopefully worth the wait! I'm a little nervous for this one... i always am but everyone's been waiting for this so i hope i do it justice!**

**The response i got for the last chapter was AMAZING! Thank you again to all the reviewers and readers for saying such lovely things, I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I am!**

**The songs used in this chapter are; 3 Door's Down's, Here Without You and Rihanna ft Mikky Ekko's, Stay. I know technically the second song wasn't out at the time this episode was filmed but I always had this song in mind when i started writing so i took my AU card out (:**

** So if you want to get those ready in that order for the specific scenes then have fun (: They're great songs. **

**Warnings- Swearing, vampire stuff, talk of suicide, mentions of bullying, (Sorry if i missed anything) **

**Also this chapter may be a little jumpy but the point of view changes i felt were necessary to move things along (: **

* * *

**Once More To Get It Right  
**

_Chapter 5  
_

_Sectionals  
Two weeks later  
_

The Warblers arrived half an hour earlier than all the other choirs and were ushered to their small changing room in relative peace. It was nice to avoid the crush of the crowds and the nervous babbling of teens with last minute stage fright.

Already impeccably donned in their signature uniform, there was nothing to be done except listen to the council (mainly Wes) run over their game plan for the thousandth time.

Blaine stood next to Nick who was sitting with a hyper Jeff between his legs on the floor. This was the fae's second go around in school and therefore the Warblers, so the novelty had yet to wear off… if it ever would; this was Jeff he was talking about. The guy who saw a squirrel chasing after its own tail and declared it would be the best day ever.

Blaine shook his head with a hint of a smile. When all was said and done, he would miss them_.  
_

* * *

_One hour later…  
_

Kurt peered around at his Glee club who was fluttering around backstage, nervously wringing fingers, fidgeting limbs and touching up make-up or hair. The teen would be lying if he didn't say he was a little disconnected to it all, the usual hype that would have had him one of the worst of the lot.

The past few weeks had really knocked him into himself.

Ever since that afternoon at school, the one that still gave him nightmares and had him terrified of even stepping foot on school grounds for three days straight, Kurt had been incredibly introverted compared to his usually outspoken self. His dad had noticed of course. Ever since Burt had pulled up in the driveway to find a puddle of vomit outside Kurt's unlocked car, his bag strewn down the stairs along with his jacket, while he was tucked up in bed with a tear tracked face, he had been watching the teen like a hawk. A day didn't pass when Burt didn't ask the same question.

'_Are you sure you're alright son?_'

Kurt fake enthusiastic, '_Yes, of course'_ was taken with distrust each and every time. _Maybe he wasn't as good an actor as he once thought. _

But even Burt got distracted and Kurt couldn't find it in him to blame him one ounce. His dad was getting married, so naturally he was absentminded. The brunette himself had, had his hands full with the preparations that he had all but taken over for Carole.

The day went off without a hitch and soon enough he and Finn were seeing Carole and his dad off to the airport for a two week honeymoon in Waikiki.

Kurt had thought about telling his dad about the abuse. Because that's what it had turned into- gone were the days of simply bullying. But with the ever looming threat on Burt's heart and Kurt's own reservations in regards to the faith he would have to put into adults that had actively ignored this very issue all these years…well let's say Kurt wasn't jumping at the bit to announce it in People magazine. Besides, what could they do without evidence?

There wasn't any.

Kurt had woken the next day in a cold sweat, short of breathe to find Burt sitting on the end of his bed, his face a hard mask. He had demanded answers and Kurt had told him he was sick, the first believable excuse that entered his mind. Burt hadn't believed him, which might have had something to do with the trembling way it came out.

He didn't sound sick, he sounded traumatised.

And so Burt had wanted to look his son over for himself; to see what he was so desperately trying to hide and Kurt had predictably pitched a fit, knowing that there was a map of lesions on his back and a huge sore, spot on his chest he needed to hide. He didn't want to see them himself, let alone his dad! The argument got hysterical until Kurt ripped his top off in spite only to find…nothing. Just perfect smooth skin. He didn't know who was more shocked, him or his father. After profuse apologies that Kurt barely registered Burt had accepted that Kurt was just sick and ordered him to stay in bed, which he did happily.

Kurt didn't have an explanation for it. Even now he didn't like to think on it, it produced too many unanswered questions. So he ignored it. Hoped to forget it, lest he go insane, because people didn't just magically heal themselves! He had the fleeting thought that maybe he had imagined the whole thing before it was quickly pushed aside. There was no way he had imagined _that._

Other than living in some freaky twilight zone, Kurt had endured hours of quips on his sexuality while he and Santana rehearsed for their Sectionals duet. To the shock of mostly everyone, their voices went well together and the song choice only highlighted both of them with a little tweaking. Santana and Brittany had slowly become better friends to him than his usual, Mercedes, Rachel and Tina. The latter two had paired off of late, forgetting to invite him to arrangements outside of school, 'forgetting' to walk with him at school, which was code for that they didn't want to become even bigger targets as Kurt's bullying got worse at Karofsky's hands- which had died down a little since the whole 'pen' incident. Maybe they were just planning something worse.

Other than the nightly dreams (the only thing keeping him sane), Kurt Hummel's life was sucking pretty bad right now.

He supposed he did have this duet. A bright spot in an otherwise dark outlook.

Mr Schue chose that moment to walk through the door to their little changing room. "Guys! We should take our seats, we have time to watch the first group before we have to wait backstage." He grinned widely and you could practically see the optimism oozing out of his pores. "Time to check out the competition and show a little support!"

Quinn cocked her head, looking up from the mirror where she was pinning stray blonde curls back into place. "Who's first up?"

"The Dalton Academy Warbler's," Rachel informed them succinctly. She was still in a rage about the fact that she didn't have a solo, tryouts or no but that wasn't going to stop her from being her usual controlling self. "They're our main competitors."

"Yeah well we would have already known if these Gargler's were badass or not if Kurt had checked them out when I suggested it!" Puck accused, crossing muscled arms across his chest.

Kurt rolled his eyes, smoothing down shirt front needlessly. With the strict parameters show choir set for outfit choices, Kurt was always sure to at least put a little input into it. This year it was deep burgundy shirts and black slacks for the boys while the girls had lacy, black, white and grey dresses in a universal style that flattered all of the girls instead of a certain body type. The only difference Kurt made to his outfit was that he didn't have quite so many buttons undone on his shirt as the rest of the guys.

"C'mon guys, there's no need for spying, we're either good enough or we're not and I believe we are more than ready for it this year. Everybody with me?" Mr Schuester enthused, taking them in one by one.

"Well me and Kurt are gonna kill our song, as long as the rest of you losers don't mess up then we should be okay," Santana drawled fluffing her hair one more time.

"Why would you kill your song, S? It's beautiful," Brittany pouted from besides her and everyone let the comment roll indulgently as Santana took the girl to the side to explain in hushed tones. It was a patience that no other person would get from the Latina and they all knew it. Artie frowned over at them periodically as they made their way back out towards the crowd, stage and seats.

Unfortunately, because they were only going to catch one third of the show they only landed seats in the back, paying customers taking precedence. This didn't affect the quality of hearing, only what they were able to glimpse from this far back, which wasn't much if Kurt was being honest. Sitting between Finn and Brittany was a relatively harmless place to be. _If he didn't care about dropping IQ points. _So Kurt allowed himself to relax as far as he was able into the cheap seating just as the lights went down, signalling a wave of hushes over the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Dalton Academy Warbler's!"

Every back in the room straightened up as the spotlights flared to show around twenty guys, all in matching uniforms standing in formation on levelled plinths. Kurt strained his eyes to see details but they were lost to distance, especially when the vocals kicked in and Kurt's eyes immediately strayed.

The little information they did have about the Warbler's said that they were an a cappella group and at the time the teen didn't waste too much thought on them. But Kurt wasn't expecting them to be so _good_. Really good… and so _familiar_. Like a song you remember the tune to but none of the words or the name.

And if the backing vocals weren't enough to wow, then there was the lead singers dreamy voice which seemed to invade Kurt's very mind to tug at a ball of tightened thoughts, trying to get them to unravel. A headache sprang up behind blue eyes and he squeezed them tightly closed, only to open them again a second later unable to stop staring at the indistinct figure on stage. What he could work out from this distance was that he had gelled, almost black hair and filled out that uniform rather nicely as his mere presence filled up the entire room. His skin looked darkened but lighting could wash or add colour and the sheer expanse made tracing features impossible.

_God, he knew this person didn't he?_

Hey, Soul Sister was a smash hit with the crowd, New Directions giving respect where it was due and the mystery lead singer melted back into the regiment of suits to perform a group number, only to step out once more to perform their third and final song.

Kurt was on the edge of his seat by now, anticipation making him physically tremble.

The lights dimmed from a bright yellow, to a purer white that settled square on the dark haired singer. The atmosphere changed on a dime and there was a soft hum in the background as he began to sing, eyes closed.

_**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**_

You could hear every missing nuance that was lost when he was playing up the audience. This was so much more intense, you could practically feel the raw emotion he put into each word. Like he had lived this.

The boy clutched his chest, moving forward slowly.

_**I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah**_

One of the other guys began a beat box to add to the simple background vocals but Kurt was transfixed on that voice. So known. So close to his heart. _But that made no sense!_ The headache was worsening, but still Kurt ignored it. **  
**_**  
The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go  
ohhh, yeah, yeah**_

He dropped his head and Kurt felt the need to run up that stage and gather him in his arms or to simply stand up and shout '_I'm here!'_ Both ideas were strange and frightening in their power.

The boy looked back out over the audience and Kurt didn't have to see it to know the expression on his face was heartbroken.

_**I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, boy, its only you and me**_

Hand in his hair the Warbler belted out the next line, the pain in his voice causing tears to break in Kurt's teen didn't think he'd ever been so affected by a song or singer in his life. This sounded like a goodbye.

_**Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
Woah, woah, woah**_

_**I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, boy, its only you and me, yeah  
ohhhhhhh**_

There was silence for what felt like forever before the room exploded in cheers and clapping. The Warblers all approached front and centre as the lights came back up, some of them clasping the lead singer on the shoulder before they all bowed and filed off stage.

Only then did Kurt blink, a solitary tear tracking down his cheek. He swiped it away quickly, clearing his throat as he peered around him at some of the other viewers who were all discreetly wiping the wetness from their own faces.

"He sounded very sad," Brittany said. It was probably the most observant the blonde had ever been and Kurt couldn't have agreed more with her. That unknown boy had shaken him on a whole different level, leaving him tangled up in thought and emotion that made absolutely zero sense. He didn't miss the fact that it was 'boy' instead of 'girl' in the song either, which only seemed to make the confusion worse because it shouldn't matter to him this much. The most he should be fretting is whether or not they had a chance of beating them out for a spot to Regionals. _Which was a big fat yes!_

"Dude, they were totally awesome!" Finn frowned, clearly having the appropriate reaction. _Jesus, the world was ending if he had to emulate Finn of all people to be normal!_

The next group, the Hipsters, entered the stage and began their set list though Kurt hardly heard a word.

"Guys. It's time for us to get backstage."

_Oh shit.  
_

* * *

Blaine trekked off stage feeling exhausted.

Nothing really prepared you for baring your soul to that many people, no matter how many centuries you had lived.

The Warblers all knew what that particular song meant for him. How much the lyrics hit home. And so while they quietly celebrated over the success of something that took so much out of their coven brother, they respected Blaine's space and privacy enough not to jump all over him and gush. As for Sebastian, who usually didn't even know the meaning of respect, privacy or personal space, well, he still hadn't quite gotten over the strangling incident so was staying ten feet away at all times.

The group exited the backstage area into the lobby where they could hear the dulcet tones of the Hipster's reverberating through the closed doors. The wood hardly compromised the sound quality at all giving the nature of their species and when they took their seats the distance would be disregarded as well.

"Blaine?"

The vampire in question looked over his shoulder to where Wes was standing, just off the side of everyone else. He cocked his head and began walking towards an alcove where they could speak in semi-privacy and Blaine followed obediently, already having a good idea of what this was about.

"Wes, don't," he said simply, their eyes locked in a battle of wills.

"How can you ask me to do that, Blaine?" Wes hissed back, leaning in to emphasize his anger.

Blaine grasped the back of Wes's neck. "I'm asking you as my friend."

Wes shoved him off, eyes already bleeding black in the fires of his frustrated rage. "You can call me friend and then ask me to allow you to do this!? I won't!"

"You can't order me not to, Wes. I should have done this that very same day!" Blaine cried his emotions already bubbling under the surface. He felt like one spark could set him off.

"No! I refuse to accept this. I forbid you, Blaine Anderson, I'll change the whole fucking vampire laws if I have to!"

Blaine gnashed his teeth, putting them nose to nose as he spat out, "The Rite is my choice!"

Wes grabbed a handful of his shirtfront. "And it's _my_ choice that I don't want you _dead_!"

There were a few gasps from there fellow Warblers, listening in. It was impossible not to hear but they knew enough not to interfere, especially two equally aggravated, powerful vampires like an Anderson and Montgomery.

"Let me go, Wes."

The words had a double meaning and they both knew it. Blaine just wanted his best friend to understand that this was inevitable. It was written the day his Chosen died.

Wes's eyes sank back into their normal brown as he bounced eyes between Blaine's own, searching for something in them as his fingers loosened their grip.

"You're asking me to…" He couldn't finish.

Blaine nodded with a sad smile. "It's time."

Wes's eyes filled up before he blinked it away harshly and side-glanced the vampires pretending that they weren't completely caught up in their conversation. "We'll be back in a moment, go take your seats. David, you're in charge."

Blaine gave all those shocked, miserable faces a half smile as he followed their leader into the disabled bathroom.

* * *

"Jeff, come on," Nick urged gently, tugging at his fae's hand.

The blonde turned with an expression of such seriousness on his face that Nick almost stumbled back a step under the weight of it. "What's happening, Nick?" he asked softly, green eyes poking out from under his fringe.

He couldn't lie to his other half, but at the same time he didn't want to sadden his loves heart with such grave news. Nick himself was still in shock over it. He had thought Blaine was getting better, had seen the evidence in front of his very eyes. Immediately the vampire began questioning just what he could have done to have prevented things from getting to this point. It was inconsequential now, but the urge to examine himself was strong. "Blaine is…ah," he cleared his throat as the words got lodged. "He's considering taking the Rite."

Jeff's fingers squeezed his tightly. He knew what it meant of course, Blaine was going to kill himself, a last resort for vampire who had lost their mates. Many others were amazed the vampire had lasted this long. There was a reason that Rite was written into the Laws.

"No, he can't!"

Nick tried to pull him closer. "Sweetheart-"

"No!" he wrenched away, horrified. "We have to stop him. Why isn't Wes stopping him?"

Nick's outstretched hand fell to his side and he grimaced in loss. He didn't like having Jeff this far away from him, even if it was only a few feet. As for the subject of Blaine; if there was something Wes or any of them could do to stop it then it would be done. Had been done for over a hundred years! Nick was coming up blank and it was killing him.

"Jeff, my heart, we're not letting Blaine go without a fight okay?" the shorter vampire consoled stepping closer. It was the truth. He would fight tooth and nail.

Jeff tucked himself against his side, face buried in his neck and arm around his shoulders. Nick cradled his waist and soothed as best he could with gentle kisses as the other Warbler's chattered in hushed tones around them and the doors swung open to allow exit to more people.

He felt Jeff stiffen in his arms, his head rising.

Nick pulled his own back to try and get a read on his beloved's face, taking in the paling, gaping mouthed expression. He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Jeff?" he asked anxiously, cradling a hand to the fae's cheek.

It appeared to knock a little sense into him and wide, hopeful green eyes laced with rising tears met worried brown. "Nick, I…he's…that's…"

The words were jumbled and verging on hysterical before he trailed off and returned his eyes to tracking something over Nick's shoulder. The vampire turned his head and felt a sick jolt straight to his stomach.

_That was impossible._

"That's not…"

The vampire took in the boy at the back of what was obviously New Directions, the third show choir. He was staring down at the floor, glasz eyes far away and lean arms wrapped around his torso. The frame was the same. The build, the colours, the way in which he fucking walked!

"It is," Jeff whispered back.

"It can't be!" He didn't care if the similarities were uncanny, there was no way that was Blaine's Chosen! He had seen the body himself. It had been a century!

"It is," Jeff returned firmly just as someone called _that _name across the lobby. The one name that hadn't passed any of their lips in a hundred years.

"_Kurt_! C'mon we have to hurry!"

The boy looked up, as if shaken from a dream and nodded his head still somewhat absent before quickening his pace until he was gone from sight.

"My mind is playing fucking cruel tricks on me," David growled and Nick snapped his head around to see the tall, dark skinned vampire curling his fingers into claws as he stared at the spot Kurt had just disappeared from. Luckily, they seemed to be the only one who had caught the doppelganger.

"David, that wasn't him," Nick reaffirmed, mostly for his own peace of mind.

Jeff growled angrily, shoving him in the chest hard. "It was, Nick! How else could you explain it?"

"A fucking asshole playing some sick game for his own amusement!" David retorted. "We all saw him dead, Jeff. There's no coming back from that!"

"Well obviously there is now! You think I can't tell the difference?"

"No-"

"Yes!" David interrupted, talking over the smaller vamp. "That is exactly what I'm saying!"

The blonde grit his teeth so hard, Nick worried they would snap… or that Jeff would and he'd start using a few nasty fae traits.

"Jeff, sweetheart," Nick held onto the blonde even as he tried to wriggle away. "We'll check it out okay? No judgements until we have evidence."

"That wasn't evidence enough?" The fae asked sarcastically, but he looked at least a little mollified and quit trying to escape.

"Blaine can't know about this," David whispered looking towards the corridor the two vampires had disappeared down.

"Yes he has to know!" Jeff disagreed. "Apparently after today it won't matter much, this at least gives him something to live for!"

"It sounds like torture to me," David snapped back. "What if it isn't him Jeff, consider that possibility before you go getting a vampires- that has suffered lifetimes over might I add- hopes up!"

Nick took a warning snap at the male before pulling the fae closer. "That's enough! We haven't got the time to fight over this now! Blaine's taking the Rite today, after the competition if I read him right-"

"A competition that just so happens to have the ghost of his long lost love in?" David snarked unhelpfully.

Nick nodded with a wince, feeling a migraine coming on. "And there is _that_."

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, New Directions!_"

"Shit."

"It's fine, he's not even back yet. Maybe they'll miss the whole thing?" Nick said hopefully.

"Check that," David commented just as the two absent members rounded the corner.

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure where his head was at in that moment. He was thinking of that mystery singer on stage. He was thinking of why he was so affected by him. He was also thinking of Blaine. Which was odd that he kept cropping up to replace that indistinct figure on stage. It fit the picture far too well.

_Keep it together for just another half an hour, Kurt._

Santana gave him a short head nod as she got into place on the other side of the stage, an unspoken good luck that she'd never admit to if he brought it up. They were opening with their duet and finally the nerves were kicking in. His stomach felt like a butterfly sanctuary.

This was his song though. He could do this. It might have been about a fictional person whom he may or may not have very real feelings for despite the former fact. This performance was straight from his heart, how he felt, so he would never_ not_ want to do it. And besides, he was playing the piano for others to listen to for the first time since a few years after his mother died so this was also a subtle dedication to her.

Kurt took a deep breathe from his space on the black piano seat and played the first note just before the lights went up on them. It was soft, clear spotlights, one on him and the other hitting Santana who stood at a microphone stand across the stage.

_Showtime.  
_

* * *

"I thought you were taking your seats?" Wes asked, seeing every single Warbler still in the same position as when he left them. Blaine sighed when he noticed all eyes trained on his movements, like he was going to chop his own head off at a moments notice or something equally as dramatic.

_**All along it was a fever  
**_  
"We were just waiting on you, guys. Solidarity, you know. A team that stays together, wins together and all that…" David fake enthused, just blabbing whatever came to mind without any thought to if it made a lick of sense. _Not that he made that much sense in the first place. _He was definitely up to something.

_**A cold sweat hot-headed believer**_

Nick face palmed as Wes and Blaine eyed them suspiciously.

"Well these sound good, we should get in there," Blaine decided taking a step forward only to have two vampires blocking his path. He'd rather take the attention off himself if possible, especially after the little revelation.

_**I threw my hands in the air I said show me something**_

"No! Ah, I mean…" David glanced at Nick for help with wide eyes that clearly stated he didn't have a clue what bullshit story he could make up.

_**He said, if you dare come a little closer**_

Nick scrunched his brow before flinging an arm out. "How about we go backstage and listen, we don't really need to hear it from in there."

"But we can't see through walls," Thad put in with a raised dark brow.

_**Round and around and around and around we go  
Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**_

Silence reigned for a time, the only sound the sultry singing from the girl on stage while Nick and David scrambled for excuses and the other vampires simply watched them with expectant eyes. Jeff was one of those few which struck Blaine as odd. Usually he and Nick were joined at the brain.

_**Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
**_  
"What the hell is going on?" Wes asked beyond exasperated.

"_Nothing!"_ It was dual voices that were extremely high pitched. _Not suspicious at all. _

_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way**_

"Well then let's go in then."

They all took a step in that direction only to be brought up short once more. "But-"

"David! Start making sense right now!" Wes ordered, patience exhausted.

_**I want you to stay**_

"Okay!" He held up his hands in front of him. "But you have to promise not to flip your shit!"

He was looking at Blaine. The curly haired vamp frowned. "Why would I do tha-"

_**It's not much of a life you're living**_

_That wasn't…that wasn't possible…_

_**It's not just something you take, it's given**_

Blaine pushed through the two vampires frantically, yanking his arms free when they attempted to hold him back, shouting pleas in his ear. With a growl he ripped free sending whoever it was flying before he burst through the doors, his eyes immediately landing on _him _on the stage. Something precious wrenched inside him and he felt his knees give out, someone catching him under the arms.

_**Round and around and around and around we go  
Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**_

He could feel wet trails across his face as he stared fixedly at that profile, still etched into his minds eye, despite the years of neglect, exactly as he was now. He traced his eyes over every feature reverently, ears, nose, mouth, _eyes_. It didn't matter the distance. He could see it all perfectly.

_**Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay**_

Maybe he had died. Maybe this was the After, because everything was the same. Those long elegant fingers caressing the keys, that angelic voice. Blaine was aware he was sobbing by this point, chest wide open to every emotion. He also was aware that his friends were shielding him as best they could in their own stunned shock while still allowing him room to see. _This couldn't be true. Maybe he was dreaming. _The mere thought that this couldn't be real made him feel physically ill.

_**Ohhh the reason I hold on**_

The figure on stage had his eyes closed while he sung, occasionally glancing up at the pretty girl opposite him. Blaine felt a rusty cough of jealous rage rise up in his stomach. _Mine._

_**Ohhh cause I need this hole gone**_

"Blaine? We have to leave." They sounded urgent.

He ignored them as the voices joined.

_**Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving**_

_**Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way**_

They took the higher notes together and Blaine got shivers at the stark clarity of the boys tone. It couldn't _not_ be him, it just couldn't. _Please don't be so cruel._

_**I want you to stay  
Stay**_

_**I want you to stay, ohhh**_

The audience rippled with applause, people on their feet cheering and hollering. The Warblers took that opportunity to drag Blaine out forcibly. It took four of them and Blaine was still too shell-shocked to put up much of a fight. His heart beat at the walls of his chest as if trying to escape to go find it's other half, the half that could finally fix it. Blaine sucked in steadying breathes as he tried to find some sort of equilibrium.

"You fucking better have a good explanation David, I swear to fucking-"

"I was trying to tell you! And how is this _my_ fault? It's not like a conjured him up as a fucking joke or some sick shit!"

Nick broke in. "It's got to be a mistake."

"He's a pretty stellar copy," Trent announced quietly.

"Yeah, did you hear that voice? It's exactly the same!" Thad now.

Blaine was hardly registering from his spot on the floor, staring blankly at the door. The set was still going inside and they were onto their third song by the time Blaine came around to listening again. That was his Kurt, he knew it was. It had to be.

He was on his feet in seconds and running for the backstage door, uncaring that he was using such speed with mortals around. There were startled yells from his coven behind him as they took chase but Blaine had one goal in mind. _Find, Kurt._

He hit the staging area and ducked into the shadows just as the applause saw the New Directions off stage. He only had to wait a few seconds and then there he was, breathless and smiling to himself at the back of the group. He swallowed hard, desperation filling him up.

Blaine hooked the boys arm and pulled him further into the darkness until they came out the other side, a single light above them lighting the area. The boy struggled in his grip especially when he backed him up against the wall, hands on either side of that perfect face. Those everything eyes were wide with fear and indignation, but there was no mistaking the colour. The colour that still had no equal anywhere. _God, had he missed them. _There was no mistaking this feeling even if someone could copy the face, the smell of summer breeze's and blossom.

"What the he…" the boy's words trailed off into nothing as he seemed to comprehend something huge.

Blaine scanned that face what must have been a thousand times in the space of a few seconds, inching closer, finding it unbearable to be so far away. He was getting lost in the overwhelming _right _that was washing over him in waves. '_Finally'_, his cells were screaming, dormant parts of him brushing off dust and revelling in the electric fire coursing through his veins. The love he felt, over a hundred years of it, rose up all at once and another tear fell. Unreadable blue eyes tracked its progress.

Blaine had to know. Now.

"Kurt?"

* * *

**I know it's mean to cut it off there but it literally had to be done for the next chapter to run smoother! There are things i wanted to lead off of this reunion that just wouldnt fit in this chapter and have the affect i want for it. **

** But they've met finally... YAY! **

**The next chapter i'm hoping to get up for tommorrow or the day after but i do have to work again for the next two days so i can't promise anything concrete other than definately by Sunday! It shall be Kurt's reaction to Blaine which is pretty fun to write! **

**Please review to let me know what you think (: I love hearing from you guys and replying!**

Xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I own nothing Glee**

**Okay so here I go again! Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews and feedback! I'm taking it all on board (: **

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter though it was a long one to edit. I wanted the right tone for it all, the right reactions that I felt were true to the characters in my little AU universe here, but also true to the canon characters somewhat! Hopefully you all like it! **

**A lot of people are interested in Kurt's heritage and possible powers! Let's just say, Kurt has always been a special guy right? (:**

**All mistakes are my own and apologies in advance!**

**Warnings - Swearing, Vampire violence and behaviour, intimate situations...ummm I believe that's it (: Sorry if I missed anything.**

* * *

**Once More To Get It Right**

_Chapter 6  
_

_Sectionals  
_

"_Kurt?"_

The teen was still in a daze.

At first he had a sickening flashback to the Karofsky incident for a split second that had his heart pounding in his throat, so hard he thought he could taste blood. The sight before him however didn't calm, but instead morphed into a vastly different kind of terrified.

Here he was faced with his own dream guy and he had no idea if it was real or not. He didn't feel the softness around the edges like he did when he was dreaming, though it was certainly vivid enough. But this Blaine Anderson looked _real. _Wrecked and broken like the brunette hadn't ever pictured him before. He was tear stained, ragged around the edges despite his otherwise put together appearance and he was _exposed, _completely open to whatever Kurt would do to him. The teen felt like this should perhaps be the other way around seeing as he was the one who just got dragged to places unknown!

But _this_ was the singer from the stage. The one that had made him fill up with such _feeling_. The one that he kept imagining as his dream stud- a dream stud that he was a little (_a lot) _in love with that actually turned out to look exactly as he'd hoped.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God!_

Had he gone officially crazy?

Because this was _Blaine_. From the golden of his eyes, down to the cute little freckle just under his jaw. The triangular eyebrows, the forest of lush lashes, the straight nose, hard jaw and pouted lips_. Lips he had imagined all over his body for all that was holy!_

He felt a blush creep up his neck and that molten gaze landed straight there, so heartbreakingly hopeful, but full of a darker longing that was hard to pinpoint. Kurt didn't know what it was this boy wanted, but he _needed_ to give it to him.

The desire was scary.

The curly haired singer also knew his name. Spoke it like a prayer. Like it mattered. Like _he _mattered and Kurt had never really had that other than his dad.

With a noise that sounded like a needy whine, Blaine collapsed his arms to rest on forearms, bridging the remaining gap between them until nothing separated them then a few centimetres of air. The breath hitched in Kurt's throat as his personal space cut down to nothing and he was kissing distance from this gorgeous boy, noses almost flirting and eyes so close that Kurt could see every fleck of gold and brown. _Amazing._

It was like an outer body experience.

This figment could get as close as he'd like and Kurt only wanted him nearer, deeper, blanketing him, instead of pushing him away. Demanding answers. His fingers twitched with the need to touch from where they lay flat and useless against the wall by his sides. Heart was winning spectacularly in the battle with Kurt's head; pumping blood five times faster around his body, carrying an awareness to every nerve cell that wasn't being transmitted to his brain. Something in him was connecting, but it was like his translator was broke.

"You are my Kurt…you are…_Please _tell me you're mine," Blaine whispered nodding along with himself and it came out agonised and pleading while his eyes bored into Kurt's very soul, trying to yank something free.

"I-I'm…-" _yours, so completely yours _something, somewhere in him screamed, clawing it's way up his throat to sit on the tip of his tongue but it wouldn't come out_._ It felt like he was on a precipice of something major. A cliff, just waiting to plunge headfirst or shy away.

"Blaine!"

Both sets of eyes turned towards the shout and the footfalls of many a Warbler and it was the figurative icy pale Kurt needed to gain some grip on his erratic behaviour.

They called him Blaine. Confirmed his identity. Kurt didn't want to think what that meant for him so he tried to push it aside with his whole 'super-healing' episode…it wasn't quite working.

_You've just been accosted by a boy you've been dreaming about since you were in diapers, Kurt!_

He turned his attention back to Blaine's, finding those searing eyes already back on his face, almost hungrily devouring every feature, every flaw. The coiffed teen ignored the answering jolt deep in his stomach and gathered up some courage. "_Y-you_!"

It sounded weak. It sounded accusing. It sounded absolutely nuts. Blaine. Freaking. Anderson was standing in front of him and Kurt didn't know whether he should laugh or cry. Both seemed likely options at this point.

"You know who I am?" It was asked in small voice. Desperate. Needy. _Important_.

"Yes," Kurt breathed back, switching back and forth between the well-loved eyes in front of him before he shook himself out of it and clenched his own shut with a fierce shake of his head. "No! I mean…you're…you're not _real!_"

Blaine flinched back a little; hurt rippling like a live thing across his face. "Kurt-"

It was cut off. "How do you know my name? We've never met!" _In the land of the conscious and sane minded. _His voice was rising in pitch the more overwrought he got. _Which meant it got pretty fucking high!_

"_Blaine!_" someone called more urgently this time and the boy in question growled. Like honest to God, growled deep in chest, so deep that Kurt could almost feel the vibration. It should have sounded ridiculous! Instead it shot shivers up Kurt's spine and not nervous ones either.

"Just back away Blaine, we need to discuss this before you do something we'll all regret. Just step back and we'll figure this out." The voice was meant to be calming. It seemed to have the opposite affect as fingers curled into fists besides Kurt's ears and eyes squeezed shut, jaw hardening enough to break.

Kurt darted his eyes to the right, just over Blaine's broad shoulder and found a mess of boys simply staring at them- or rather _him_ with a mixture of distrust, amazement and even anger- a few feet away, blocking the exit. They were obviously keeping their distance, but a tall, Asian boy was edging forwards slowly, eyes fixed on Blaine's every move like he was a cornered animal. There was something distinctly recognisable in this boy as well Kurt realised and he quickly looked away to avoid any _more_ revelations only to find once melted golden eyes an unworldly pitch black… and that's about when he started to hyperventilate.

His head jerked back to hit the wall, eyes round and scared while his jaw just hung off its hinges and he panted in heavy breathes. _This wasn't happening. _Now he was almost convinced that this was a dream. A sheen of sweat was starting to bead on his face, the air grew hotter and the room was getting ever so smaller.

"Don't take another step David, you fangless moron!"

"He's going to fucking pass out in a minute genius!"

"Just let Wes handle it!"

"He's not going to hurt him. It's not even possible!"

"Get Blaine away from whatever that thing is now!"

The torrent of comments whirled like a storm over Kurt's head, pressing down on him until his knees started to give. His hand immediately grasped the most stable thing which happened to be the boy in front's blazer at the shoulders. He heard a startled breathe before firm hands supported his elbows just as gravity began to take affect. He got one last look at returning golden perfection until his vision started to grow faint. "_Blaine_…"

And then he was gone.

* * *

"_Blaine_."

Never had anything sounded so heavenly.

Blaine's own legs trembled as his name passed those pink dew lips and he lowered them both to the floor, taking extra care with the precious boy in his arms as he cradled him comfortably on his lap, scanning over him meticulously for any sign of injury.

Logically he knew that Kurt had just passed out. The signs were all there, but Blaine was hardly in a logical mindset. This reminded a little too much of the limp figure from his nightmares. The one that wouldn't wake up no matter how much he pleaded, how hard he tried, prayed, begged. Hands not so steady anymore, he raised one to rest lightly on the shallow rise and fall of that burgundy swathed chest, the heartbeat he could hear thumping out its own beat under his palm. It was music to his ears and he closed his eyes to revel in the impossible.

The complications were pushed to the side and there were _no _doubts. He couldn't mistake _such_ a connection and he didn't care what the rest of his coven might think, it couldn't be replicated either.

_But maybe he was just desperate. So desperate for this to be his Kurt that he was blindly justifying it to himself? _

No. He couldn't believe that.

Roughened fingers shifted gently through the silky strands of chestnut hair, free palm cupping a flawless porcelain cheek, attached to the arm that supported the relaxed lean shoulders. From what he could take in Kurt felt the same, just as he remembered him, but at the same time it was all so very new. Different. Blaine wanted nothing more than to whisk them away and get to know every inch intimately. To mark him all over as his one and only so thoroughly that no one, not even Kurt could deny the truth of it.

Because it had hurt like a knife to the chest when Kurt had accused him of not being real. Denying him. Denying _them _like they never were or never would be_._ Blaine still wasn't sure how he hadn't just sunk to his knees and begged Kurt to remember him. To feel the same way. To please just love him, even a little. Tears pricked his eyes.

And then he had said his name. Said it with such familiarity that Blaine knew, just _knew_ Kurt wasn't just repeating what he'd heard his friends call him. It was a balm to his steadily rising vampire instincts. Instincts that demanded he take Kurt and leave. That he protect what was his even against his coven that Blaine was sure were already planning ways to split them apart. These urges pushed for a conclusion to the whirlwind of feelings battering at his insides, a simple touch, a kiss, a union of bodies. It presented him with well worn images of sweating, breathless figures entangled and straining. Wanting and loving. It pressured desires of blood; of the sweet soothing taste that was designed just for him, the sweetest liquid he would swallow in his long life and it was inches away.

The hand on Kurt's chest slid upwards towards that teasing split at the base of that elegant neck, allowing a glimpse of collarbone that Blaine wanted to nuzzle, to slide his lips along as he was hit fully with the scent of summer and the taunting red nectar just underneath smooth, spotless skin that was stretched taut as Kurt's neck lulled to the side.

Instinct raged against rationality.

He thumbed along that stretched neck, awed at the skin like silk under his fingers. He felt his fangs drawing forward, pulling him closer and he followed blindly; lowering his head as the scents cloyed his already mussed mind.

_Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt, _was a running mantra in his head and his fingers tightened their positions in hair and neck as his fangs throbbed painfully. He was lost completely. Caught up to the point where he could hardly see straight and there was a dull roar in his ears. Connecting this way was one of the most intimate experience's a vampire could give or receive with their Chosen next to sex. This wasn't just about blood he had been craving for years. It was about joining them as fast as was possible.

His lips barely brushed skin, the skin there burning just as he was ripped forcefully away. He let out an all encompassing roar as he saw an indistinct figure grabbing at his mate.

His. Kurt.

He no longer recognised friends he'd known for centuries, couldn't place names and faces. He instead saw enemies. Threats.

Two set of arms grabbed at his own flailing limbs but it was hardly enough and he ripped free with force to run forwards, teeth bared viciously only to run into what felt like a wall. A wall of around four different vampires who heaved and struggled with him as he snapped at their throats, punched and kicked. He grasped for his gift but it spluttered weakly, useless after disuse.

"Blaine! Fucking hell, that's attached you crazy asshole!" someone yelled angrily but Blaine just redoubled his efforts to get free. "Jeff, do it now!"

"I can't!"

"_Jeff!_"

"Leave him alone!" another growled.

Blaine saw through an opening that Kurt's unconscious form was being picked up, bridal style in order to better move him away. Away from Blaine. Again. Desperate, raw need drove him a few feet closer.

"_Kurt!_" he yelled so loud his voice broke.

The vampire holding Blaine's most precious possession flinched back a little in fear. Defensive fangs springing out that only made Blaine madder. Those fangs were too close to Kurt who was stirring a little, head inclining in Blaine's direction like he sensed him. "Not to alarm but this little episode isn't exactly private or even quiet. We need to hurry this up!"

"Jeff, you need to try at least," came from somewhere left of him. Blaine didn't dare turn his head away from the spot he was fixated on getting to. His muscles were screaming in exertion. He pitched forward once more, feet scraping against the floor actually splintering wood.

"You don't know what you're asking, Wes! This sort of magic is risky even for those proficient in it! If I screw this up he could be permanently damaged!"

"You're little vamp is going to be permanently damaged if we let Blaine keep this up for much longer!" That was from the darker vampire that currently had him by the throat to keep his fangs at a safer distance.

There was silence except the scuffling and grunting of the vampires in the too small space before a soft chanting under someone's breath filled the room with what seemed like sludge to Blaine, slowing time down it seemed. After a few seconds it felt like he was wading through mud, limbs heavy and sticking as it seeped into his mind to slow that as well. Soon enough he was hanging off those arms clutching him instead of pushing at them. His head begun to hang but he fought to keep it up. To keep his eyes on Kurt. He was going to lose him a second time.

His heart lurched in utter despair and he let out a ragged keen of pain, the most his limp vocal chords could allow before he dropped to the floor in a blanket of blackness.

* * *

Silence reigned, shock rendering tongues ineffective for what felt like an age.

"That really could have gone better," David commented finally, scratching at his ear as he looked between Blaine, where they had rested him on the floor and Kurt who was still limp in Thad's arms.

Wes cursed colourfully under his breathe as he cradled his injured arm to his chest. Blaine had nearly wrenched the thing out of its socket and had caused countless other injuries to his coven brothers in the process. It was a revisit back to Blaine's feral years after Kurt's death, though a little tamer. It had only taken five vampires and a fae spell to get him under control this time.

And Blaine had lost his head to his baser instincts well before they stepped in. It was the reason they had to step in. Blaine was going to try to force and feeding on an unconcious 'human'? Whatever the boy was, human or supernatural creature, it didn't matter. There were rules now. Rules Blaine had enforced once upon a time and if this was really Blaine's Chosen then he would no doubt want to kick his own ass for attempting to do such a thing without permission.

Kurt's death. _Damn. _

A Kurt that apparently was snoozing happily unawares in Thad's arms. Wes was completely stumped on what to think. It could be a trick. It could be a trap. It could be some kind of sick joke. It could be a freaking miracle for all Wes knew, but until he found out for sure he needed to do damage control.

That meant getting Blaine away from this 'Kurt' as soon as possible and returning the sleeping boy back to the people missing him ASAP.

"I'll be dealing with you, David when we sort this disaster out," Wes promised his sheepish Second before turning to his shook up coven. He needed to be an authority now. "Okay, Thad, Nick, Jeff you go return our little lookalike back where he belongs and David, Trent, you're helping me cart Anderson out. Unnoticed. The rest of you have to stay for the results."

"Results?" Trent asked confused, grimacing as Zach dabbed at the bleeding bite on his forearm, the redhead was sporting a nice shiner. "Hey, don't get me wrong, I like this choir gig as much as the next vampire but I think there are bigger things to be dealing with here."

Wes pinched his nose between thumb and forefinger. "Yes, but it doesn't take fifteen of us to take Blaine home and if we all just disappear it would look a little suspicious and would only raise questions."

"I don't see why I have to stay," Sebastian stated still glaring at Kurt like he had from the second he had walked in to see Blaine cornering the boy.

Wes sighed. _Just what he needed._

He heard a sniff to his left and he saw Nick consoling a tearful Jeff in his arms, placing gentle kisses all over his face and muttering low soothing phrases.

"Blaine's going to hate me! How could I do that to him? He just got him back!" the blonde fae kept repeating over and over.

Wes felt a brief stab of guilt but he knew it was necessary. They needed to know what they were dealing with here before they let Blaine get in too deep, because if it turned out that this was all just a mistake… Wes shook his head, praying to whoever was listening that this was really Kurt. Blaine's Kurt. _Their_, Kurt really. He was always apart of their family, just like all Chosen have and would continue to be.

_Please let this be Blaine's saving grace._

Clearing his throat he gestured to Thad, "Let's get this done. Tell them you found him passed out from excitement, or the heat, or dehydration. Whatever seems plausible. And don't hold him like you are now, you're like half his height even if you have got the muscle!"

"I'm not half his height," Thad grumbled to himself but did as he was told and walked over to Nick and exchanging a few words before letting the body fall between them, each taking an arm. Jeff was drying his tears and grasping Nick's hand tightly as they exited the area.

Wes turned back to Blaine, his face still tense even subconsciously. He hoped the vampire could forgive him and understand why he had to do this.

Resolve strengthened he bent to haul him up.

* * *

_Hummel Household  
_

_Kurt was darting around the gardens as he often did with Blaine. He loved the company of his favourite vampire in the whole world and combining that with his passion for the nature surrounding them, it never ceased to make Kurt sigh in contentment. _

_Something was different about today however._

_Usually Blaine trailed his steps, a happy, adoring spark in his eye as he intently watched Kurt's every move. It was a type of flirting of bodies. _

_Kurt could always feel when that golden gaze was on him. _

_Blaine enjoyed sitting back and simply watching Kurt's body move, so he was always conscious at first to make every step graceful, every bend alluring…though he did forget himself for long stretches as he explored the expanse of nature buzzing around them, always something new to see. It didn't seem to matter. In fact Kurt could have sworn Blaine liked it better when he forgot himself for a time._

_They hadn't been mated to one another for that long. It had only been two weeks since that fateful day under Kurt's favourite tree. Now _their_ spot. _

_Kurt and Blaine had spent every waking second together since then. Amazing, precious seconds that Kurt would forever hold close to his heart. He had never believed he would feel like this! The thought of connecting had never really crossed his mind until he spotted that mess of curly, black hair flopping around as the young vampire struggled to come to a stop. It was amusing and endearing and Kurt was in love at first sight._

_Blaine was wonderful. Attentive to his every want or desire. Always striving to please him and keep him content, laughing, smiling. _

_Today wasn't the same. _

_Blaine seemed distracted. Winces of pain, averting of eyes, avoidance of touch or even simple proximity and Kurt was getting increasingly worried. It was the second time Blaine had drawn his hand away from Kurt's fingertips and try as he might the fae couldn't mask the hurt crashing down over his face. He didn't know what he'd done wrong._

_Blaine seemed to finally snap out of his daze as he caught a glimpse of Kurt's expression before the fae whipped his head to the side to stare at a crashing waterfall in the far distance. The water had flecks of a glittery substance Kurt always forgot the name for, much to his mothers displeasure, and so it caught and speckled the light in colourful breathtaking patterns. Usually it made him smile to see. _

"_Oh Kurt no," Blaine cried out alarmed. _

_Kurt wasn't listening however. Was running over all their exchanged words and actions in his head, trying to locate where he had made Blaine so unhappy to be with him. The search was frantic and increasingly saddening when he came up blank. Maybe he hadn't done anything wrong. Maybe Blaine just wasn't happy with him anymore._

"_Kurt?" the vampire ducked his head to the side to try and catch his gaze. _

_Kurt turned back to him, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Blaine!" he apologised, desperately._

_Blaine's brow furrowed as he came closer one step before realisation dawned and he hurried back again with wide ashamed eyes. They broke Kurt's heart and a tear slipped free._

"_No Kurt, don't cry please! Why are you apologising, my love?"_

_Kurt flinched at the term of endearment, feeling like he didn't deserve it. _

"_You're sad. You don't want to be near me! I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you feel like that Blaine, I truly am!" he rushed out trying to get closer. He gripped Blaine's arm to throw himself one last step forward to wrap his arms about his vampire's neck, burying his face in the curve of his shoulder. _

_Blaine allowed the embrace for a second, even sinking into it, body's aligning perfectly for a moment that made Kurt's heart skip happily. Blaine drew a deep breathe, nose nuzzling just under Kurt's jaw which the fae boy arched to allow him better access, drawing a muffled moan from Blaine's throat. Kurt felt a brief scrape of teeth…and then the vampire scrambled back hands clasped tightly over his mouth, eyes squeezed firmly shut._

_Kurt stumbled a little before righting himself and staring at Blaine worriedly, finally realising there was something much more serious going on here than he first thought. _

"_Blaine?" he asked on a whisper, his voice carrying on the soft breeze that played in their hair._

_The vamp sunk down to sit on the grass, hiding his face in his knees. "I am so sorry!" he mumbled into his legs and hands._

_Kurt cautiously approached, not because he was in any way frightened, but because he didn't want to spook Blaine again. A few feet away he lowered to sit on his knees. "Why are _you _apologising?"_

_Blaine shook his head defiantly and still didn't raise it. _

"_Blaine, please?" Kurt begged, just wanting to understand. He had a niggling feeling Blaine needed something from him, something he didn't want to ask for._

_Blaine sighed and eventually looked him in the eyes, his own tormented. "You know what I am?"_

_Kurt frowned, fingers playing absently in the grass that was tickling his bare toes. "Of course."_

"_Then you know how I… um…feed," Blaine stumbled out lowering his eyes and mirroring Kurt's fingers by pulling agitatedly at the greenery._

_He cocked his head. "Yes."_

_Blaine groaned in embarrassment. "Kurt, when we met and you become my Chosen, which is still the best thing that has ever happened to me by the way…well there is a lot more to it than what we've been doing. Not that I don't love what we've been doing!" he rushed to tack on the end, eyes big in his sincerity. _

_Kurt shuffled a little closer. "I know that, Blaine. My mother and father both talked to me about it that very first day."_

_Blaine looked incredibly uncomfortable again. "And they told you about it? Everything?" _

"_Well I assume so," Kurt shrugged, plucking a daisy and twirling it expertly before blowing on it to turn it to a deep blue colour. "It was a very long conversation."_

_Blaine grinned despite himself eyes fixed on the flower and Kurt bit his lip hopefully when Blaine began to talk again. "So they told you that I would want to... that I'd have to…"_

_It all clicked together inside the fae boys head and he felt like knocking the vampire on his beautiful head for being so silly about the whole thing._

"_Blaine!" the vamp shut his mouth with a snap and a blush, ducking his head a little. Kurt raised that chin up with dainty fingers, catching that sheepish gaze, darker than normal, belaying his hunger and desire. "I have what you need yes?" A nod. Kurt leaned in until their lips were almost touching, the closest they had been so far. "I'll always give you what you need, Blaine. Ask and it's yours," he vowed, brushing tingling mouths every time they pouted in forming the words. _

"_Can I?" the vampire breathed out shakily, his hunger overriding his shamed nervousness from before._

_Kurt's eyes flicked between those steadily darkening irises before cupping the back of Blaine's neck and applying a gentle pressure to urge him forwards while tilting his neck in what he hoped was the correct way._

_Blaine started to go readily before he was pulling back yet again. Kurt was ready to pitch a princely fit in frustration._

"_Blaine, please, I want you to," he encouraged pulling until lips hit his neck, hot breathe exhaling on his skin raising goose-bumps. In a few seconds he heard a muffled groan and then two points were digging into skin, though not enough to break it. Something was still holding him back. _

"_What if someone comes this way?" the vampire mumbled, distracted and sounding on the edge of delirious. Kurt felt a kitten lick against his pulse point and his nerve endings jumped in response and he gasped in discovery and pleasure. _

_The fae didn't answer, instead Kurt's other hand curled around Blaine's plain white shirt, fingers gripping curls at the base of his neck as he got even closer, now straddling hips. He didn't know where the instinct came from, but the position eased tensing muscles and made the contact even more intimate as Blaine wrapped trembling arms around his waist._

_Blaine was passed licking by now, instead he was sucking bringing the blood he craved to the surface under the skin. The sensation created a pull deep in Kurt's stomach sending his toes curling and he was humming in the back of his throat, a hushed purring that seemed to entice Blaine more as he tightened the seal of his lips and drew harder. He let go with a wet pop, drawing back to admire his handiwork with completely dark eyes now, the tiniest ring of gold around the edges. "Vampires get very territorial with their mates when feeding, Kurt," he managed to explain before his eyes darted up, possessive determination swirling in the darkness. "You're mine."_

_Kurt knew he was telling him he wouldn't be able to control himself if it came to someone interrupting them. Kurt knew they wouldn't. This was now officially dubbed his and Blaine's space and Kurt's people respected that no matter how young they were compared to most mated couples. _

"_I'm yours," Kurt whispered back, letting him know it was alright._

_Blaine needed no more say so than that. He pressed his lips tenderly to marked skin whispering a gentle, "I love you," before he struck.  
_

Kurt awoke with a gasp, cupping his neck in frantic hands as a breathless; "_Blaine!"_ crossed his lips.

"Woah dude! Calm down!" Finn exclaimed wide eyed raising hands in a placating gesture. He was still dressed in his Sectionals outfit, though it was considerably more crumpled and stained.

Sectionals.

Kurt bolted upright, head swimming along with his vision as he swivelled his head around looking for a glimpse of a Warbler uniform, curly hair and golden eyes. Or were they black now.

_Oh god. Did he dream it all up?_

"Who's Blaine?"

Kurt, still slightly hysterical found himself nearly laughing. Just who was, Blaine? He had no freaking idea!Apparently he was now a delusional, come to life figure that moonlighted as a blood sucking vampire in his free time.

"What are you doing creeping here at the bottom of my bed Finn?" he asked instead, trying to turn the attention from himself until he was in a better state to lie if it was necessary. Currently everything was still too crazy and raw.

"We were all worried," the tall teen explained. "After you fainted at Sectionals Burt was going crazy. Wanted to take you to the hospital and everything! The first aider there just said it was probably a mixture of dehydration and performing that worked you up or something. She used big words and I didn't quite catch them all. My mum looked you over too though, she finally convinced Burt not to take you."

"So we went to Sectionals," Kurt stated hesitantly, taking in the torrent of information but getting stuck on that one thing.

Finn's brow puckered. "Uh yeah…dude did you hit your head? Burt said you might have a conclusion or whatever."

"A concussion?"

Finn lit up and pointed. "Yeah that! So do you?"

Kurt massaged his temple, a pounding headache working its way up._ Probably. _

"No."

"That's cool then. We won by the way. Sectionals. Well…tied first but that's still winning and I don't really care about joining first with those Warbler guys I suppose, seeing as they helped you out and everything."

Kurt's stomach dropped. _Warblers. Blaine. Warblers. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. _He squeezed his eyes shut and squeaked, "T-they helped me out?"

Finn fished his phone out of his pocket and nodded absently. "Hmm, yeah. Found you backstage. It was weird, we didn't even know you were gone until they dragged you in!"

Kurt wanted to feel hurt or surprised at the revelation that no one noticed him gone at all, not even his teacher…but he just didn't and _that's _what made him sadden inside.

"Doesn't that just fill me with the warm and fuzzies," Kurt replied sarcastically, even as his mind was whirling. He wanted to be alone now, but at the same time was afraid what might happen if he was.

"I should probably go phone Burt, he went for a quick ride to the store to pick up some medicine and stuff for you just in case you needed it when you woke up."

Kurt felt a smile tug the corner of his lips even as he rolled his eyes at his dad's antics. Like father like son though, so Kurt couldn't complain. He was probably worse with Burt and his heart condition nowadays and Burt was probably a little glad he was getting to play the parent for once in this area. Kurt hardly ever got sick. Actually, he couldn't remember the last time he was.

Finn jumped off the bed and ambled out of the room leaving Kurt to silence and thought.

The first thing he did was jump up and check all his windows were locked and his curtains drawn. Why? He had no idea. It was dark outside, eerily dark and he felt like eyes were on him just before the heavy material drew together at the seams. His heart pounding he headed for the bathroom, wanting out of these clothes. Clothes that reminded him of impossible encounters and questions on his sanity. He wanted to wash away all his anxieties and screaming thoughts and niggling doubts. There was no way he was going to get closure like this however...

…Unless he confronted it.

There was a plan forming in Kurt's mind, an insane one, but he had to know. Blaine's face pictured in his minds eye, hopeful and desperate and it called to him, solidifying his determination.

Kurt was going to Dalton for a little visit.

* * *

**So like? They've had their reunion properly, Kurt is questioning his sanity especially with the introduction finally to Blaine's vampy side, Blaine is hopeful for the first time in forever and the Warblers are all split on what the hell is going on! Hopefully you all don't hate the Warblers too much, (other than Sebastian (; ) I feel it was realistic for their situation and they aren't doing it to be mean, promise!**

**Next update should be around thursday (: Kurt's going to Dalton guys! It's going be a vague-ish interpretation of the episode, but obviously it's all out of order and stuff so we'll just roll with it (:**

**Please review and let me know what you guys think! (: (: (:**

Xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything Glee**

**So this is early! YAY (: and long...DOUBLE YAY!  
**

**Okay so i've been working on this for around three days straight now and I just really want to post it for you all. You all leave such lovely reviews and actually _want_ to read it so I feel very inspired to post! Now i just hope it lives up to expectations! I'm always nervous. **

**There will be a slight time skip at the end which might seem out of place but i just really wanted to move this along and get to more Klaine interaction! I want this story to be realistic in it's characters and reactions so the fact that Blaine and Kurt aren't jumping into each others arms and smothering each other in kisses is both sad and necessary at this point in time! **

**I never intended this to get so angst-y :/**

**Warnings- Swearing (sometimes i just can't avoid it in heated situations), mild violence, vampire stuff, mentions of bullying**

* * *

**Once More To Get It Right**

_Chapter 7  
_

_Hummel Household  
_

The weekend was long for a number of reasons.

Burt was keeping him on lockdown for one. Hovering and fussing in his usual gruff, overbearing manner. Kurt couldn't find it in him to be mad, though he played his part dutifully and rolled his eyes as many times was possible without them falling straight out of his head. Because to be honest, Kurt felt he needed the steadying presence his father gave him right now and a strict in-house watch when he didn't want to step out his house anyway? Well let's just say he could live with it.

It was hardly peaceful however.

Kurt was constantly on edge; jumping at noises, searching shadows, rechecking locks. He never found anything of course, though that feeling of being watched never dwindled and he continued his paranoid routine over the course of Saturday and Sunday.

His nerves couldn't take much more of this.

Especially combined with the fact that he couldn't get Blaine off his mind. Real or otherwise. It was getting so bad that Kurt found himself blanking out during the day now, flashes of muddled scenes playing out before his eyes until someone forcefully had to bring him back. His head felt like it was splitting in two each and every time and he was consistently knocking back Advil to assuage the throb, though it hardly made a difference. Carole eyed him worriedly but Kurt just smiled and lied through his teeth. There was no way he was telling her the source of his headaches.

_Yes Carole, you see I have these dreams about a guy that shouldn't rightly exist, I've actually had them all my life and on Friday he just happened to show up to visit. It was awful nice of him but now I'm getting these horrible pictures in my mind of things that don't make sense and it feels like someone is taking a chainsaw to my skull. What would you prescribe?_

Kurt was slowly going mad he was sure of it.

And if that wasn't enough, he felt _restless_. Lacklustre. Agitated. Like he had somewhere he needed to be and when Kurt tried to examine the feeling all he got where images of Blaine, confused emotions he couldn't put names too that felt like they were about to explode from his chest with their intensity. He had a string tied to his very core and it was slowly being tugged, drawing him in even when he resisted and when that pulled the line taught he felt even worse. Miserable and alone and his heart felt shattered into pieces like he was denying something vital to his very existence. It often made him short of breathe and he'd have to sit down for a few moments to compose himself. The teen was scared. Beyond terrified and by the time Monday inched its way towards him he was running on nervous energy alone.

Today he was visiting Dalton Academy.

Kurt had spent most of Sunday night scouring the Dalton webpage's, trying to get a handle on the dress code so he wouldn't be so obvious an outsider on a school day. The pictures on the online gallery were impressive to say the least. After so many years walking paint chipped halls, with scuffed flooring and dented lockers, Dalton looked like a veritable palace in comparison. The classic, elegant décor. The old time feel that wasn't outdated but retro in a very respectful, classy way. It was also _so _familiar that Kurt had a hard time looking and _not_ looking at it for very long. _Home. _It was a flash of thought that Kurt quickly crammed into his ever filling box of not-to-be-acknowledged-for-fear-of-psych-ward stuff.

_God how that box rattled and screamed._

It took a few hours of deep closet diving but eventually Kurt found something at least passable to visit a place as prestigious as Dalton and then he was left with nothing to do but fret. He got no sleep that night whatsoever and it was probably a good thing he had convinced his dad to let him have today off so he could put his little plan into affect, because he would have absorbed next to nothing if he was sat in class. Carole had offered to stay home with him just as the teen had convinced his dad to go to work and when Kurt was almost at the end of his rope the two parents finally agreed to leave with the promise of regular updates.

It was only when all cars save Kurt's Navigator were gone from the driveway did Kurt jump out of bed and begin the process of getting ready. Due to trembling fingers and a body that wouldn't quit shaking it took him longer than usual but soon enough Kurt was donned in his 'uniform' and was climbing into the driver's seat. Hardly perfect, but it would have to do.

The ride up to Westerville was lengthy and not even the perfect blend of Broadway show tunes could calm his racing heart. The closer he got the sicker to his stomach he felt.

_This was stupid right? Chasing after dreams. Indulging this madness. _

He was torn between yes and no.

_God, what if it was all real? That Blaine was exactly whatever the hell he was in his dreams? A Twilight knockoff with less sparkles and more sex appeal?_

Kurt found himself laughing a little hysterically as he switched lanes as his turning approached.

_And what if he had just dreamt up the whole episode? _

Kurt didn't know which option would be better at this point and before he could resolve a standpoint he was already pulling up to iron wrought gates engraved with the Dalton crest. They opened automatically and Kurt took the turning off to the visitor's car park which doubled up with the staff one. The student's was nearer to what Kurt was assuming was the dormitory building, just off the side but still connecting to the main structure.

To say Kurt was impressed would be an understatement.

He picked his jaw up off the dash and grabbed his messenger bag, which contained not much of anything, off the passenger seat and hopped out onto the tarmac, looping it over his head and across his shoulders before locking up his car.

Spinning on his booted heel, he took a deep breathe as he ran his eyes across the many wide set windows that gleamed in the slight sun- for approaching winter it was mild today in terms of weather.

Walking through the reception doors, Kurt had a stroke of luck that the petite woman behind the desk was already dealing with a couple and so the teen slipped passed unnoticed and into the main school hallways rather easily. Inside was even more majestic than out with the many paintings and drawings lining the walls, the classic dark wood furniture and even occasional seat down the wide corridors interspaced with doors and intersections.

_Was it possible to miss a place you've never been?_

Kurt checked his watch and found it was class time still for McKinley and hazarded a guess that they ran on a similar timetable here, if the lack of life was an indication. Kurt didn't know where to begin looking so he wandered; taking everything in with wide, awed eyes as he internally berated himself for not having thought of this beforehand.

It wasn't like there was going to be a huge sign saying 'Warblers This Way!'

Kurt had ascended one set of stairs only to walk for a few minutes to get to another and he stopped at the top to lean his forearms there and think for a while. Before he could even get into even half a thought the bell rang and students came flooding out of opening doors in waves. Kurt plastered himself to the banister as best he could without running the risk of being pushed over, until he got fed up and did some shoving of his own to escape.

He resolved to quickly ask someone for help seeing as he was getting nowhere fast on his own and he was just about to reach out a hand to the boy in fronts shoulder, when the guy in question snapped his head around like he knew Kurt was there.

Kurt stumbled a step.

* * *

_Dalton  
_

Blaine blinked his eyes open for the first time in almost three days with one thought on his mind.

_Kurt._

They were ready for him though and four of them had him pinned down by his limbs in a rush of movement. Blaine snarled and snapped, vision coming over black again instantly, fangs appearing.

"Let go of me!" he demanded on a hiss.

"We're not doing that B, not until you see reason first," David stated over a grunt as he put all his weight and strength into weighing Blaine's left arm down to the mattress. In his room.

They had taken him back to Dalton.

He scented the air and besides the residual remnants on his clothes, Kurt's summer-sweet smell was no where in the immediate area. A mighty roar caved in his chest.

Blaine was going to kill them.

"How dare you!" he shouted, straining his arms and legs.

"Blaine! It was necessary," Wes stated calmly from the foot of the bed in his no-nonsense tone even as he tried to get a handle on the flailing foot.

"He's mine, Wes! _Mine_!" Blaine snarled. "You have no fucking say! Where is he? Where the fuck did you put him, Wesley! What did you do to him?!"

"I didn't put him anywhere! He went home with his friends after he woke up from the stupor _you_ pushed him into!" Wes snapped back, losing all those years hard won patience in the face of his friend's accusations.

So Kurt was gone. Again.

Blaine felt angry tears fill up his eyes and he grit his teeth against them, still struggling desperately as a growl of anguish ripped up in his throat.

"B, just think for a minute! You really think we would do that to you? That we'd take Kurt and hide him away from you in spite!" Nick asked hurt from his right, grip tightening to the point of painful.

Blaine didn't want to listen to it. "You might as well have!" he yelled. "He was right _there_! Right there in my arms!"

"How do you even know it was him, Blaine? We don't know anything about what the hell is going on and until we do we can't risk our entire race and existence on assumptions," Wes explained his side as best he could.

Blaine laughed hollowly, bitterly. "Assumptions?"

Thad had been the only one not to speak so far. "How can you be so sure, Blaine? We buried him," he asked quietly from his position next to Wes. It was probably best he was so away from Blaine's fangs actually. He hadn't forgotten that Thad had, had his hands on his Chosen.

He narrowed golden, black eyes on the shaggy haired brunette. "You think I don't fucking know that!" he spat, neck muscles almost tearing with the tension he was putting into them.

"Then give us a plausible explanation, B and I'll personally collect and gift wrap him for you!" David offered.

Blaine snapped his head to the side, jerking his arm so David stumbled further into him, face inches away from Blaine's burning expression. "You. Won't. Touch. Him."

"Answer him, Blaine," Wes commanded, tugging his leg once sharply to get his attention away from wanting to rip David's smart-ass face off.

The vampires answer was to yank his foot out of Thad's grasp and slam it back with all his force, sending the vampire flying back into the wall with a crack. He used the surprise to rip his arms free and the remaining leg before he was out of his room in a blur of supernatural speed.

"_Blaine!_"

_Blaine, stop! _Also sounded in his mind from multiple vampires.

He ignored the entreaties and headed for the nearest lift, knowing the tunnels that the Giver's used were back the way he came. Rationally he knew he couldn't rush straight through Dalton upstairs without risk to everything him and everyone he knew held dear, but the desire was there. Oh was it there. So strong that he nearly threw all caution to the wind in his desperation to get back to Kurt. A Kurt who he had no idea was.

Running hands through his mess of hair, he gripped the loosened curls in frustration as his mind worked overtime.

New Directions.

That was the group Kurt was with but he had no idea where they came from. _Wes knew. _Blaine clenched his jaw. There was no way he could talk to the vampire anytime soon. Maybe after he found Kurt again he'd consider it.

He heard the bustle of crowds before the doors slid open in one of the locked, old, abandoned classrooms. The lift itself opened up into another locker closet and Blaine had to physically stop himself from rushing straight out and jumping from the second story window. Instead he walked as fast was _humanly_ possible and let himself out into the foot traffic in the halls that signalled class changeover, only to stop short on the stairs.

Kurt.

His heart and mind and senses all screamed it.

* * *

The figure turned around, wide eyed. "Kurt?"

The coiffed teen regained his balance, even as his eyes glazed in an out of focus.

"_Kurt! Kurt! I found him!"came a loud shout from behind him. _

_He turned and watched the excited boy practically bounce his way over to him, ducking errant branches and jumping over flowerbeds._

_Kurt had to laugh at the enthusiasm."Who?"_

"Him_, Kurt!"_

"Jeff."

He said it aloud before he even registered there was a word on his tongue.

The blonde in front of him frowned a little before the biggest grin lit his face up like a switch had just been flicked on him. A determined glint sparked in green eyes before Kurt had his wrist seized and another image flashed.

_Kurt lifted the sheets to allow the tiptoeing blonde to slip between with a roll of his eyes. They hadn't done this since they were small. How Jeff kept making it past the royal guard was still a mystery._

_They settled on their sides, facing one another as Jeff dragged the cover over their heads._

"_We're leaving tomorrow," he grinned, barely able to keep his voice at a whisper as he squirmed his legs around._

_Kurt bit his lip to stifle his own smile. "It seems like forever away."_

"_Are you nervous?" It was asked in such a way that spoke volumes. Despite the blonde's eagerness, there were still some completely natural reservations._

"_Yes. But then I just think that Blaine will be there and it doesn't seem so scary anymore," he answered truthfully._

_Jeff scrunched his brow his eyes faraway until another smile split his face, white teeth shining in the darkness. "I'm glad we're going together just the same. You're my best friend, Kurt," he finished softly._

"_Well someone has to keep an eye on you when Nick has his back turned," Kurt joked before he looked at the blonde seriously. "You're my best friend too."_

Kurt jerked his arm out of the boys grasp, catching his heel on the stair and a hand on the banister to keep himself upright as he panted and winced at the throb in his head.

_Damn it!_

The boy in front of him was eyeing him analytically now, with a touch of concern before he snapped out of his thoughts and glanced around at the rest of the student body who were giving them weird stares by now.

"Come on. We can go somewhere and talk," he suggested gently, making sure not to touch Kurt directly again.

Kurt had no choice but to follow him. The box in his head had tipped over and though part of him didn't want to know the answer to all the impossible questions smashing against the inside of his skull, the larger part of him just had to know. For his own peace of mind if nothing else.

They ended up in an unoccupied, large room that boasted a huge desk at the front which sat three people, while black leather couches and seats were scattered around the surrounding space. It was the shiny black piano and other such instruments lined up against the back wall that let Kurt know it was a music room. Three large windows along the left facing wall let in the weak sunlight making the atmosphere inviting even though Kurt was as tense as a bow.

Jeff took a seat on a couch and gestured to the one opposite him with an encouraging, genuine smile. The blonde waited until he was seated, perched on the edge ready to run at a moments notice, before he filled the silence.

"So I suppose you're here for answers?"

Kurt found himself snorting a laugh before burying his face in his hands miserably. "This is ridiculous," he mumbled.

"No. It's really not," the boy said utterly serious and Kurt dropped his hands to his lap to stare at him, begging with his eyes for the boy to make this make sense. "I suppose we should start with introductions even though you seem to know a few things," he muttered the end to himself and eyed Kurt once more, brain working something over before he smiled a little and held out his hand. "I'm Jeffery Lazinder-Duval Sterling."

Kurt's eyes widened a little a flush working down his neck at Jeff's insight and he eyed that hand a little distrustfully before he grasped it lightly to shake. "Kurt Hummel."

He sighed in relief when he didn't have a repeat episode of the staircase when their skin met.

Jeff grinned almost maniacally and bounced a in his seat after Kurt drew his hand back. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurt…again."

Kurt choked on the air he was breathing. "_Again?_"

"I helped get you back to your friends when you fainted at Sectionals," Jeff replied innocently, though there was a spark in those jade orbs like he knew more, like he was assessing Kurt's every reaction.

"Right, thanks for that," Kurt managed to squeak weakly getting his coughing under control.

"You're very welcome," Jeff beamed back at him.

_Was it possible for someone to be this happy and not on something?_

"So what brings you to Dalton?" Still so unassuming, like he was dancing around the issue and Kurt was getting increasingly suspicious. Everything he wanted to say was on the tip of his tongue…

"Okay! What the hell is going on here?" he accused hotly rising to his feet. "You knew who I was before I even introduced myself and don't start giving me crap about my little fainting spell and learning it then! It seems like _all_ you Warblers know me! Am I getting stalked by preppy school boys or something? Am I just having a psychotic breakdown?" he ranted pacing, gesticulating wildly with his arms.

"Ah-"

"And Blaine!" Kurt cut off throwing his hands in the air. "He's not even real! I should know because I made him up! And now he's swaggering around all real and singing in blazers and cornering me backstage!"

Jeff was just watching him with slightly scared eyes by this point letting him get it off his chest.

"So tell me Jeffery, can you explain some of that for me, because I am coming up with nothing! Tell me how I can know you're name before you tell me! Tell me how any of this could be remotely plausible?!"

Kurt's chest was heaving by the time he had finished, tears pricking his eyes with the sheer strength of his frustration so he closed them tightly.

"Kurt, you're not going crazy."

The teen choked a laugh. "Thanks," he said sarcastically but his voice was thick and he walked towards the window to gaze out, arms wrapped tightly around his chest to hold himself together.

_Maybe this was a mistake. _

"You're not I promise," he repeated softly and he hesitated before he said the next sentence. "You might not like believe or even want to listen to the truth though."

Kurt snapped back around. "I need to know! This is killing me, I feel like my head is exploding!"

Jeff looked him over worriedly until he met his stare once more and bit his lip. "Kurt…do you believe in soulmates?"

The brunette scrunched his brow in confusion. _What did this have to do with anything? _"Um…yeah I guess. I _like_ to believe that anyway, regardless of if it's true, but I have a serious romantic streak that probably needs addressing." _Among other things. _"Why?"

Jeff ignored him, intent on his own line of interrogating as he rose from his seat, approaching. "So, mates. People chosen for one another, completing each other, _connecting_?"

"Yes, I understand the concept of soulmates! Jeff, what has this got to do with anything?"

"Everything," Jeff replied seriously, now only a few steps away.

Kurt's blue eyes bounced back and forth between jade. "And soulmates are significant to this because…?"

There was a slight pause before Jeff pressed on. "Because you're Blaine's-"

"_Kurt!"_

Whatever Jeff was about to say was lost in the wave of longing Kurt felt spear through his heart nearly sending him to his knees. _What the hell did his heart know that he didn't_? That all encompassing loneliness crept up on him, freezing the blood in his veins while his body felt the ghosts of pain as Kurt tried to raise his defences. He wasn't meant to be shutting this boy out.

He skirted his eyes towards the door. Towards the figure he knew would be standing there.

He gulped in a breath, Adam's-apple bobbing noticeably while he took him in. His hair was wild and untamed, curly strands resting wherever they liked while his clothes appeared the have seen better days. They were wrinkled and skewed like he'd slept in them…actually his whole dishevelled look seemed to scream just-rolled-out-of-bed. Not that, that wasn't a good look for him. _Damn it all. Of course he would have the audacity to look like a god after just waking up!_

Kurt tried to steel his fluttery heart. "Blaine."

It wasn't as strong as he would have liked by any stretch, but he wasn't going to play some love struck maiden this time. The swooning was over and done with. He wanted answers and here was the person who could give them to him.

He watched Blaine take a sharp breath through his nose, eyes closing for a brief second as the boy's names passed his lips before he opened them again to take Kurt in. From tip of toe, to top of head and Kurt didn't think he missed a single centimetre in between.

The brunette shivered all over, electricity sharpening his senses and it zinged through his heating veins. That headache was creeping forwards again as Kurt got lost in a haze of undiluted emotion. His soul, seemingly always hungry, was full, sighing in contentment finally after all these long years.

"You came back."

_Yes I came back, I'll always come back to you, _a voice vowed and Kurt had to choke it back to keep from repeating it out loud. "I need some things explained to me," he said instead, shaking his head free of cobwebs.

Blaine took a step closer, golden eyes practically promising the world. "Anything."

Kurt stepped back though it seemed like he was wading through water. "You know who I am."

Blaine nodded, still continuing his slow forward approach, begging and pleading with his eyes for Kurt not to run. "I do."

"How?"

Blaine winced a little, halting one step short of Kurt. His eyes seemed far away for a moment. "We met a long time ago."

It was too cryptic. Too vague. "What does that _mean!?"_

Blaine was silent for a beat too long and Kurt looked once in Jeff's direction, where he had returned to his seat on the couch out of the way, before throwing his hands up. "That's it, I'm leaving."

Blaine stepped in his path. "No, Kurt wait!"

The boy looked into those tormented eyes expectantly, willing himself not to soften.

* * *

Those everything eyes bored deep into Blaine. Unrelenting.

_How was he meant to explain this though? _Especially when he didn't know Kurt's side of things. And he was _desperate_ to hear Kurt's side of things. To know how any of this was even possible.

"Can you just…just tell me what you know. What you think you know and then I promise I'll tell you everything," Blaine asked tentatively.

Kurt studied him, whether to judge his sincerity or trustworthiness, before he took a deep breathe and sat back down.

"Ever since I was little, I've had these dreams," he glanced up and across from him quickly before staring back at the twisting fingers in his lap. "What I thought were _just_ dreams."

Blaine held his breathe, scared to even hope. Locked into place by his own pathetic cowardice.

"And what were they about?" Jeff asked softly as if sensing Blaine couldn't.

Kurt locked eyes with jade ones. "Blaine," he whispered a blush heating his face a dull pink and Blaine felt stirrings of hunger both carnal and vampiric rise in answer to the sight. He clamped down on both tightly, lowering himself to the very edge of the couch Kurt was occupying. He felt and saw the body he loved so much tense at his presence and it broke his heart that this is what they were now. Oceans apart. Uneasy.

"Are they like normal dreams?" Jeff asked next, leaning forwards in rising interest.

Kurt frowned and so did Blaine. He wasn't sure where the blonde was leading this. "How do you mean? What's normal?"

"Like how do they _feel_?" he waved a hand around. "Insubstantial or solid."

Kurt swallowed. "The second one."

Jeff nodded gazing out of the window, mulling some great insight over in his brain which finally hit Blaine with the force of an eighteen wheeler.

"Memories," Blaine breathed, eyes fixed on Kurt's profile. His heart smashed at the inside of his chest at the implications.

Kurt whipped his head around, glasz eyes wide and lost. "What do mean memories? They can't be memories," he shook his head, looking slightly sick now, paling even further than his usual complexion.

Blaine shuffled closer in concern. "Why not?" he asked softly, not wanting to alarm but inside his felt like dying. Kurt wouldn't even consider the possibility of him. Of them.

"B-because it just can't okay!" he stammered adamantly.

"Past lives are not unheard of Kurt," Jeff said, encouragingly.

Kurt gripped his hair. "This is insane! _You're_ insane."

"Why?"

"Because what I dream about couldn't be true! It's impossible. More impossible than sitting with two people from a past life or whatever the hell this particular bucket of crazy is!"

"You've dreamt of us," Blaine asked gently, stemming the tide, unable to help himself. "Together."

Kurt nodded wordlessly and Blaine could see the pulse hammering in his neck, see the quick rise and fall of his chest, see the slight dilation of his pupils making Blaine yearn to see inside of that beautiful head to know just what he was thinking of.

"Tell me," he demanded in the same tender tone, inching ever closer.

Kurt watched with less and les wariness as he sank into a world he thought was made up. "I-I dreamt that I was happy. That I was safe… I dreamt that I was in lo-" he cut himself off with a little shake of his head.

Blaine wouldn't have it. Needed to hear it, even if it was past tense. Closer he crawled. "In what, Kurt?"

There was a pause of breathe before, "Love."

Blaine's whole world flipped on its axis and his eyes filled up hearing that pure word escape from Kurt's lips, said in that angelic voice. So long. So long had he waited to hear that word again.

"Kurt, I-"

"But that's not the only thing I saw, Blaine," Kurt cut off his declaration, turning fully towards him and leaning forwards himself. A declaration that was a hundred years due, that was scratching its way free of his skin to ooze from his pores like a live thing. "There were things I can't wrap my head around. One's that make me think I'm losing my mind," he admitted in a small voice. Like he was begging Blaine to make it better.

The vampire hesitantly raised a hand, skimming fingertips across a sharp cheekbone, following the sweeping arch up across the tip of elfin ears. Completely the same. Every detail. Even the reactions. He watched Kurt lean into the touch, lips parting, eyelashes fluttering.

"Tell me," he repeated, willing to do anything to make him feel better.

Kurt didn't reply with words, instead he settled his gaze on Blaine's mouth. It wasn't in passion or anticipation. It was with a frightened curiosity telling Blaine all he needed to know. He was staring at the spot Blaine's fangs would be if they weren't sheathed.

The vampire tensed and froze.

_How would Kurt handle this? Handle knowing Blaine was in fact a vampire and all the extra's that came with it? Would he run? Would he scream? Would he hate him?_

But he had promised to tell him everything. He gathered the remnants of his battered armour up around the slowly healing pieces of his heart.

"Kurt it's true. All of it."

There was a beat where Kurt frowned like he had misheard. Misunderstood.

"N-no-"

"Yes. Over one hundred and seventeen years ago Prince Kurt Gelding-Anderson died at the hands of _vampire_ Jeremiah Hunter. Vampires have been habiting this place since it first began. We built it hundreds of years ago to serve our purposes, to allow us to live freely in the world without detection."

Kurt shakily rose to his feet, the words obviously resonating on something in him. "This is-"

Blaine followed him up recklessly, tears in his eyes. "You lived here, Kurt. With _me_. With Jeff, Nick, Wes, David…all of our coven. You lived here and were happy and _loved. _We were here together and I loved you, still love you, will never cease loving you!"

"STOP!" Kurt yelled, gripping his head between his hands, tears spilling down his cheeks. "I can't…I don't…I can't do this…I-"

The doors swept open and a fuming Wes came striding through, David and Nick dogging his heels- the latter heading straight for his Chosen who met him halfway.

Wes stopped in his tracks when he spotted Kurt however.

"What have you done, Blaine?" he asked deadly quiet.

Blaine hissed at him viciously, fangs dropping low as he perceived the threat in the room. This was the male who had taken Kurt from him the first time around. He wouldn't let him do it a second. Turning back to his distraught mate, he felt like he'd been shot in the chest. He'd done this. Made him this upset. "Kurt, my love, don't cry."

That only seemed to make him sob harder, though he sucked in lips in tightly to prevent anything more than strangled gasps and whines to escape. He hadn't stopped cradling his head yet and Blaine placed his hands over pale elegant ones, damning the consequences.

Shimmering blue eyes cracked open, spiky wet lashes framing the terrified orbs. He shook his head. "I- I'm sorry but I c-can't," he whispered and Blaine got the sick feeling of dread harden his stomach.

Kurt pulled away, out of reach and ran for the door. Blaine ran for _him_ and caught him around the middle, chest plastered to Kurt's back, arms tight around his waist, forehead resting on the base of his neck.

"Don't do this," he pleaded into the skin in front of his lips. _Oh God's please don't._

"Blaine…" Kurt wept voice still thick with tears. Broken and scared and pleading.

"Don't leave me again," Blaine was crying now, bracing himself for the agony of loss once more. How many times would he have to endure?

"_Please._"

Once more it seemed.

Slowly his arms unfolded though it felt like they were made of stone and he placed one daring, frantic kiss to the perfect skin under his mouth, making sure to linger, to savour the velvet texture and intoxicating scent before pulling away into desolation.

Kurt was stumbling out the door as soon as he was free and Blaine watched him go with tensed muscles.

"Wes," he gritted out.

He felt his friends grab him by the arms and haul him off, just as the expected veil of vampiric blackness descended over his vision.

* * *

Kurt swayed on his feet, the emotional whiplash sending his vision blurry even without the tears, knocking off his equilibrium as he made a mad dash for his car through the labyrinth of hallways. No one stopped him as he peeled out of the car park only stopping once on the way home to relieve his stomach of its meagre contents from the night before.

_Turn around, turn around, turn around…run, run, run…_

_Oh god, what had he done._

Kurt killed the engine, his stomach still rolling as he staggered out of the car towards his door. Fumbling the lock he finally burst through his door, barely managing to close it behind him before he got upstairs and crawled straight into bed not even bothering to kick his shoes off. Hidden under the covers he felt a new torrent of tears slide hot tracks across his cheek.

He didn't want to leave_, _but he_ had _ so damn scared out of his mind that self preservation had kicked in and he'd escaped the situation, leaving his heart behind, ripped straight from his chest as soon as those arms and lips had left his skin.

'_We were here together and I loved you, still love you, will never cease loving you!'_

Kurt gripped his pillow harder while the other hand rose shaky fingers to the still burning spot on the back of his neck, a whine of pure agony exploding from his throat. _I love you too, _he wanted to scream.

_How was this possible? And vampires!_

Kurt hadn't missed the exposed fang in Blaine's mouth when the other guys had walked into the room. He shivered a little, needing time to think this mess over, still too overwhelmed.

He had wanted answers and he'd gotten some. Now he had to see if he could live with them.

* * *

_Dalton  
_

"I'm sorry Blaine, I didn't want to do it!" Jeff exclaimed, shrinking into Nick's arms on the loveseat they occupied together in the entertainment room that had a brand new television and game system by now.

"How long was I out for?" the vampire asked in a monotone, feeling numb inside after pouring out his heart earlier. It was in Kurt's hands now. All of it.

"Well its Monday today," Nick told him sheepishly and Jeff had the grace to blush.

"It's a tricky spell. Dangerous even, I'm just glad it didn't do any lasting damage!" There was a pause. "It didn't did it?"

Blaine shook his head as his mind ran it over. Three days nearly. Three days Kurt had been unprotected. He started to growl.

As if reading his mind Wes spoke up from his spot near the door. After they'd dragged him bodily back underground and held him there until his vampire instincts calmed, Wes had left to check on Thad who was being nursed by a Giver. He'd returned a little while ago with positive news; the damage was never bad enough to cause panic, though he did glare at Blaine a lot. Blaine couldn't find it in him to be that remorseful however.

"I set a detail on Kurt from the minute we got back. All the guys, barring Sebastian, have been taking turns watching Kurt for you."

Okay, maybe Blaine did feel a little guilty now. And petulant. It was _his _job to look after Kurt. "Barring, Sebastian?"

"He refused point blank and to be honest, I was glad I didn't have to think up a reasonable excuse to exclude him."

David snorted grabbing the glass he was nursing at the bar, a blue-ish liquid with black flecks in he favoured, to tip up to his lips. "The dude sucks at security details anyway. Far too lazy and up his own ass."

"Doesn't seem to stop you," Wes barbed with an arched brow.

David clutched a hand to his heart as if deeply wounded. "I agree with you and this is what I get? Well no more I say good sir!"

Nick snorted with a roll of his eyes, tucking his chin over Jeff's fair head more comfortably. "So what's the game plan now?"

"There's no need for a detail. I'll be taking it over," Blaine informed Wes, broking no room for arguments.

"What about school?" David asked and he got some strange looks. "What?! _They _don't know we're vampires do they. Don't look at me like I'm the idiot when people are gonna miss the Warbler's lead singer if nothing else!"

Which Blaine couldn't have cared less about.

There was no way he was staying here, away from his Chosen voluntarily. In fact, he should be over there right now. He rose to his feet, finding a new surge of energy. Kurt didn't have to talk to him, or acknowledge he was there. Hell, he didn't have to declare feelings. Just knowing he was safe and _alive _was enough. Better than he'd ever hoped. He'd be Kurt's shadow for the rest of forever if he'd just get to see him everyday. Blaine would deal with the inevitable complications later.

"He has a point I suppose," Nick agreed grudgingly picking at the corner of the couch with his free hand.

"Guys before we get off topic…" Jeff began looking them all in the eye and sitting up straighter on Nick's lap. It made Blaine pause a step. "We all have to accept the fact that this is _Kurt _we're dealing with. Actually him."

Wes made a noise of protest which Blaine growled back at.

"Hey! It is alright, I felt it when I took his wrist today. He knew my name before I told him, had a flash of memory right in front of me!" Jeff snapped at them. "He couldn't fake all that and he couldn't fake those sort of reactions either!"

They all thought it over, ran the encounter from the choir room through their heads again. Blaine didn't need to though. It was etched into his minds eye already.

"Jeff, he was you're best friend we get it-"

"Don't you dare patronise me, David Thompson!" Jeff spat out. "He's real and he's here no matter the how or why, so get used to it. Blaine's connected with him again, or maybe the connection never really went away but you've seen how it's affected him. Tell me what could cause that reaction in him unless it was Kurt?"

There was a crystalline moment of silence and clarity for most of them while Blaine caught Jeff's eye and they shared a thread of understanding. Blaine couldn't tell the fae how grateful he was for him right now. To have him on his side fighting for the boy they both loved.

"It couldn't really be…" Nick trailed off.

Jeff cupped his chin with a nod and a huge optimistic smile. "It is. When he comes back you'll see for yourself."

"This could still be a trap," Wes informed them, though his tone was softened, his gaze a little apologetic. He didn't want to say it, but he had to.

Blaine shot him a glance of understanding. He wasn't blind to the implications this might mean or bring. He just couldn't stop though and he thought that now, no one would ask him to.

"I'll text you the address," David said, fishing his phone out of his charcoal school slacks.

Blaine nodded his thanks and accepted the unspoken support. "I'll call you tomorrow to check in."

And then he was gone.

* * *

_Hummel Household_

_Two weeks later…  
_

By the time his father, Carole and Finn returned Kurt had changed back into a pair of sweats, a soft cotton tee shirt and over this he wore his Cheerio's red, white and black hoodie. The thing was ungodly comfortable. Curled up in bed watching re-runs of Project Runway with a copy of vogue open on his lap was something Kurt had never thought to see his dad smile so widely at.

Pity it was all staged.

It had the desired affect however and Burt left Kurt's room less worried and none-the-wiser of Kurt's adventure down the rabbit hole.

It was even more isolating, holding this latest secret inside. He felt like screaming it out, telling anybody who would listen; to see if anyone would believe it, believe him. But at the same time he wanted no one to know. He selfishly wanted this crazy, spectacularly earthshaking thing to be his alone. Untainted.

Kurt dreamt again that night. Of teasing, loving conversations, cuddles and kisses. Of the life Blaine had told him about. It was flashing before his eyes, mocking and inviting in the same breathe.

Kurt wasn't ready.

He returned to school the next day and news of his fainting spell had gotten around pretty quickly thanks to the power of the internet and nosy little ginger boys with bad hair. The jeers and taunts continued for days, never seeming to run out of steam even when the material repeated or got so weak that they were just shouting nonsense at him.

Kurt surprisingly had little trouble ignoring it. He was far too busy trying not to black out in class, in the corridors, in the cafeteria. There was hardly a warning when the supposed 'memories' hit and Kurt was struck dumb by them each and every time, especially with their increased frequency.

He was a shell of a person while he relived things in his own head.

Even Brittany began to notice something was up and she and Santana had begun to sit near him in Glee. Ever since their more than successful duet, Santana had been a tolerable presence to be around and Kurt had to admit that he enjoyed, on some level, the smug looks she kept throwing Rachel. The girl who had been background noise for once.

The continued dark spot in his school life was always going to be Karofsky though.

Kurt didn't like to admit that he was terrified of the big bully, but he was. Especially after what he had done to him. It felt so much more _personal_ coming from this particular jock than the others. It was Dave who instigated it all. Dave who had the vendetta. Dave who would go to great lengths to make sure he felt worthless daily.

The teen returned home after every day exhausted from the strain only to feel the constant pressure of eyes on the back of his neck. He knew who it was. Knew that he wouldn't leave either and Kurt tore between confronting and ignoring the presence. The only place he was able to escape was school or his dad's garage, other than that Kurt constantly felt like he was being stalked.

Stalked by a handsome _vampire_ that had declared himself in love with Kurt.

Vampire.

He still hadn't gotten quite used to the notion. How many others were there? What could they do? It was obvious that the myths and popular culture about them was complete fiction seeing as these got about in the sunlight just fine and all. So among the B rated script that was now his life, he had been researching all things supernatural like mad occasionally gazing out into the darkness outside his house for a tangible glimpse of Blaine. He found he missed the _real _him.

This routine continued for around two weeks…until one day it stopped. Blaine didn't show up Friday.

It was very early Saturday morning that Kurt heard a tapping at his window and since he was only dozing fitfully he was awake and upright in seconds. Heart in his throat he tip-toed over to the curtain and peeked through, stumbling back a little with a muffled squeak when he saw a pair of anxious brown eyes staring back at him.

That wasn't who he had been expecting.

Of all the people to come calling at 4 in the morning, the hard-faced Asian boy wasn't the one he would have pictured. And that's what drove him to yank the curtains apart and open the window. Something had to be wrong.

The vampire was all easy, flowing grace as he hopped inside from the trellis. His nondescript black jeans, black tee and jacket combo did nothing to disguise bulging muscles and definitions. Thinking on it, all of the Warblers he could remember all shared the same type of build and muscle tone, baring Jeff who was all that was slim and leggy and Blaine, who looked toned but not anywhere near what he had him pictured him like in his head.

_Why was that, when every other thing was the same?_

Feeling more than a little intimidated by the size and power coming off the creature in front of him, Kurt took a hesitant step back.

_Maybe letting a vampire into your room wasn't the best idea you've ever had Kurt._

"Kurt. We need you're help," it was full of urgency.

This stopped his fretting and simple panic set in. "What's happened?" He had a sneaking suspicion he already knew.

"It's Blaine."

* * *

**Every story has a turning point right? (:**

**I hope you can all see that progress is being made, slowly but surely for out favourite guys! Next chapter is one i've been looking forward to writing from the very origins of this. One of the original ideas (: **

**Plus, we'll see Blaine's side of the last two weeks a little. From Kurt's POV it's difficult to write much of anything seeing as he doesnt see Blaine at all (hence the skip) but the other way round fills in the gaps this chapter leaves somewhat.**

**The next update should be around the weekend. I'd like to say Friday if all goes well, but we'll put a holding date on Sunday just in case work gets in the way (:**

**Please, please, please review and let me know what you think (: (: (:**

**Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - I own nothing Glee**

**I got this out when i wanted to so i'm pretty pleased about that! And it's another long one! (: You'll have to excuse any mistakes i've missed though in my haste. I'm working all this weekend so i definately wanted to get this up before then!**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, alerted and favourtied this! You guys are awesome! (: I loved reading what everyone thought had happened to Blaine and hopefully people aren't dissapointed with what I actually wrote haha (: **

**The start is a little skippy and the end is a little information-y, but relevant information as some familar names crop up again (: **

**Warnings - Swearing, General vampire stuff, Mild violence, Blood...**

* * *

**Once More To Get It Right**

_Chapter 8  
_

Becoming Kurt's shadow was a harder than Blaine had first imagined, though he shouldn't have been surprised.

Looking but not touching. Seeing but not feeling. Always just out of reach and it _wore_. Wore on his heart, his mind, his senses. He felt like a plant deprived of sunlight, stuck in the shade, cold and alone while desperately trying to reach out to his life source.

But he endured.

Because he was right in his thinking that despite this need to pull Kurt close, it was better to see him alive and well even if he couldn't be an active part of his life. If he was forced to skirt the edges of Kurt's world forever then he would do so gladly. Resigned to his resolve Blaine watched.

And it wasn't all so terrible.

He learned too. Learned that this Kurt liked coffee- Grande non fat mocha's to be exact if his nose and ears didn't fail him. That he worked on cars in the garage with his dad. That he only had his dad left other than Carole and Finn who were clearly not related to the teen, he could tell by the facial features because Blaine was an expert on all things Kurt. The brunette also didn't like school given the way he drove so slowly to get to that particular place compared to the way he sped to everything else. Like the mall. Kurt seemed to enjoy that place more than anywhere else.

There were the things that stayed the same as well.

Kurt still had an outrageous style and flair for clothing. He still primped and preened over his appearance. He ate healthily but in the same indulgent way that showed it was as much for enjoyment as it was a lifestyle choice. The one that made Blaine's heart beat faster however was the way sometimes, when no one was home, Kurt would roll up whatever ridiculously tight jeans he had chosen that day (not that Blaine was going to complain), he would discard his shoes and socks and just walk out into the grass in the backyard. He would wander about, running fingers over flowers absently while he lost himself in thoughts despite the chill in the air from fast approaching winter. Blaine was choked with reminiscence on those occasions, in complete awe of Kurt's grace and beauty. At how at _home_ Kurt looked amongst the flowers and greenery.

Blaine's days soon became a thing of routine once more, now voluntary instead of forced.

He would take up his position on Kurt's neighbour's roof, a perfect vantage and oh so easy to scale, then he would settle down to guard his love through the night until they hit morning where Kurt would dress and head off to school. Blaine was always already waiting in his blacked out SUV, parked a little down the block ready to pull out to tail Kurt to the gates of McKinley, the one place he couldn't get into undetected other than Hummels Tire and Lube.

Blaine always fretted when Kurt was at school.

Especially the first few days when he wasn't sure of Kurt's school schedule. The Wednesday that the brunette boy had Glee practice until four was torture and Blaine had thrown caution to the wind, running into the building only to find Kurt sitting safe and sound with the Latina he sang with at Sectionals and another pretty blonde girl who had her head resting on his shoulder.

Blaine tried not to get jealous, but it was practically impossible seeing as his vampire genes ramped up what was a little green eyed monster into a full on Godzilla sized problem.

Running on sheer self control he managed to get back into his car.

After school Kurt would usually head straight for home or his dad's shop and again Blaine would follow, what he hoped was discreetly, behind the Navigator ready to jump out at a moments notice. He wasn't sure exactly what he was protecting Kurt from, maybe everything, but he had found out the hard way that he didn't have control over the world and all he _could_ do was be ready. If that meant cataloguing Kurt's every move then so be it. He'd do so with a big smile on his face.

There were times over the two week stretch that Blaine had no choice but to return home. He'd shower, change clothes and then be ready to head back out again, only briefly stopping to update his coven on what was happening, if he hadn't already sent it by text.

They had started pestering him again.

Feeding. Sleeping. Researching.

The first one he wanted nothing to do with, not even in the capacity he had been doing it of late. There was a newly founded concrete wall that had been built atop the rubble that was there previously, fortified and broking no arguments. Blaine would not feed from anyone other than Kurt. Period. The only problem with that was that his physical state had started to deteriorate again. The malnourished frame, the gaunt features, the lacklustre hair and eyes and gnaw in the bottom of his stomach only intensified because of Kurt's presence. They were such familiar companions now that Blaine could easily ignore them.

The second request was also swept aside. Blaine could go weeks without sleep, they all knew it, so until he literally passed out on the floor there was no way he was giving in to that demand.

And finally, researching what could possibly have been the reason for Kurt's reappearance? Blaine was _very_ interested in that of course, but not at the cost of not seeing his Chosen and making sure he was protected. He trusted his friends in the search.

The vampire believed that his fellow vampires were slowly coming around to the possibility that this was_ his_ Kurt, but an actual theory on the 'how's' would no doubt go a long way to setting them at ease.

It didn't stop the lectures however.

It was the eleventh day into Blaine's watch and he had raced here while Kurt was at school to swap over clothes and wash in the free time he had when Wes cornered him in his room.

"It'll take five minutes, we have it all set up already!" the leader exclaimed.

Blaine pulled a stretchy purple tee over his head, the material soaking up the excess water in Blaine's curls as it passed them. Blaine paid no mind to the wet spots or the ill fit now he had lost all the weight he had only recently put back on and moved on to grabbing his black hooded jumper.

"Sorry Wes but I'm not doing it, we've discussed this and I'm not changing my mind."

"So you're going to starve yourself then? That's really intelligent Blaine! Wait over a century only to starve yourself now when you actually want to survive?" Wes ranted in exasperation, pacing the white carpeting.

"Wes! I physically _can't_, you know I can't! He's my _Chosen_!"

Wes grimaced a little. He was having the hardest time believing it and it was those doubts that had led him here. If Kurt wasn't what Blaine, Jeff and slowly Nick was thinking then Blaine would be able to feed from someone else with no more than his usual problems. It wasn't the case however. Blaine knew what a connection between mates felt like and by some miracle he had his once more.

"Shit, Blaine," he muttered rubbing at his temples.

"I've got to get back," was all Blaine said grabbing his car keys from the dresser where he'd thrown them in his haste.

"What are you going to do then? Ask him?"

Those words made Blaine pause mid-step.

"Or are you just going to wait until vampy you takes over and takes it instead?" The words weren't meant to be taunting but they replayed in Blaine's head that way. Swirling round and around while he recalled the awful conversation he'd had with his friend on one of his previous quick trips back here about his actions at Sectionals. How he'd almost fed from an unconscious Kurt. The vampire had never felt more ashamed of himself.

It wouldn't happen again.

"I'll work something out."

And by that he meant that he had no idea what he was going to do. It was one of those inevitable complications he knew from the start would arise.

"Just… don't do anything stupid, Blaine," were Wes's defeated parting words as Blaine exited his rooms.

The vampire made his way to the Giver's side of the second level, which led to an underground car park at the very end, joining onto a ramp that let out a few miles away in what looked like an abandoned farm, but was really owned and guarded by the Ohio coven. He'd hardly got far when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Off to see the little human again?"

Blaine really wasn't in the mood for Sebastian Smythe's particular brand of annoying today. He was already on edge being this far away from Kurt and the younger vampire masking insults in sugary sweet tones was simply not going to fly.

"Go find somewhere else to be Smythe." It was a warning that Blaine didn't even turn around to give, instead he carried on his way.

He heard steps dogging his heels however, the vampire simply refused to listen, to take anything other than his own desires into account. "You're not looking so hot right now, stud."

Blaine was silent, hoping that he'd get the hint and disappear.

"I'm betting a mouthful of _hot, rich_ blood would do you the world of good," Blaine closed his eyes as his mind dredged up pictures of Kurt. Of that pale, elegant neck. His mouth watered and his fangs throbbed as they peeked out of his lips. "We could share one. Take a Giver back to my room and have some fun. I know Kessa is dying to get your fangs into her."

Blaine worked his jaw in agitation. He was hungry. Yes. Starving, in fact. But was he hungry for some random werewolf while sharing air with the most self absorbed vampire on the planet? Hell no.

He wanted skin that was soft and porcelain. He wanted scents of summer in his nose. He wanted blood so perfect his taste-buds exploded in ecstasy.

He wanted Kurt. End of story.

"I'll pass. Now if you'll run along I have somewhere to be," Blaine said in an even tone, trying to mask the distaste but not by much.

The curly haired vampire felt drilling eyes in the back of his head as the frustrated anger grew behind him. "I don't know what you find so interesting in this one blood bag. Just because he resembles-"

Blaine span with a growl and pinned Sebastian to the wall with a forearm against his throat, the plaster cracked behind the vampire, the thud resounding down the corridor. "Hold. Your. Tongue," he hissed between his teeth with narrowed eyes on the panicked vampire, tightening the pressure before letting it drop and spinning on his heel.

He didn't once look back.

That didn't stop him from obsessing over the issues raised however. As the days rolled by he was getting desperate for a drink. A fix of red.

Gazes that usually settled on celestial eyes, on pink pretty lips were straying to pulse points. Exposed wrists and neck. It was worse when Kurt decided to wear clothes that framed those areas perfectly. Boat necklines, collar exposing jumpers, rolled up sleeves on shirts. He had a constant flush on his cheeks due to the cold weather and lush, full veins stood stark against creamy skin in certain lights.

It was torture.

As his physical state worsened, his hunger grew to the point where Blaine was having to hold his breathe around his love. Normally he revelled in that scent on a breeze, now it was dangerous. A taunting temptation.

The sixteenth day without feeding Blaine tore himself back home, delirious, with his fangs exposed and his vision blackening. He knew the signs and they had started when he had glimpsed a sinful amount of exposed flesh when Kurt had changed over shirts. Normally the boy drew his curtains. That day he didn't and it pushed Blaine to the point where he was fighting with himself not to burst through the window and just _take._

Take the blood he craved, take the body he loved, take _Kurt_.

He frantically escaped, not wanting to face another episode like that first day. The time after that was blurry. Getting home, getting moved. He vaguely remembered swallowing warm liquid only for his body to reject and expel it as soon as it hit his stomach. He blacked in and out to frantic voices and shouts, needles in his arms that made him howl in pain at whatever they were trying to pump through his veins.

It burned. It was wrong.

He called for Kurt. Over and over did he call for his love. Tearful, pleading and desperate as the time passed in a swirl of painful delirium and his voice grew faint and hoarse.

Eventually he fell into blackness.

* * *

_Hummel Household  
_

"_It's Blaine."_

Of course it was. The awful pit in his stomach couldn't be for anything else.

"What's happened to him?" he asked fearfully.

Wes avoided the question and asked one of his own instead. "Will you come with me?"

The answer was immediate as Kurt found his head nodding even as he scrambled across the room to grab the jumper he had worn to school that day. It was black knitted, threaded with silver and had a broach that was a simple star pinned high near the shoulder. Tugging it over his plain cotton tee he grabbed his black booted slippers that looked like Uggs, but he would deny he had until his dying breath, pulling them over his white yoga pants.

"What happened to him?" he repeated more forcefully this time, mid-way through tugging on the footwear.

"He's…not well," Wes hedged which stopped Kurt in his tracks.

It didn't necessarily sound like a lie. More like a sum up to spare Kurt's precious human sentimentalities. But between vampires, crazy notions that he was a prince and flashes of memories from a past life, Kurt didn't think he could get anymore shocked at this point. _Come on, just tell me straight out for once. _

"And that would mean?" he asked with a slight bite to his tone. He was tired of stumbling around in the dark with more questions than answers.

Wes rolled his eyes. "Maybe they're right. You've not changed a bit."

Kurt gaped a little in part outrage, part unease that everyone he was meeting these days seemed to know who he was.

"We haven't got time to explain it now though. I'll meet you outside," Wes said before he slipped back out the window, straight to the ground with nary a sound to be heard. Kurt rushed to the window and there wasn't a sign the vampire had been there at all. _Surely they couldn't be that fast?_

A little uncomfortable with the unworldly displays but anxious about Blaine, Kurt quickly shut the window before grabbing a pen and paper to scribble a note to his dad saying he got up early to go to the mall with Mercedes as there was a sale on. Burt would hopefully see 'mall 'and 'sale' and glaze over like he normally did.

Taking the note and his phone with him, Kurt rushed into the bathroom to take care of business seeing as it was a nearly two hour drive to Dalton, he gargled some mouthwash and splashed some water on his face to calm his racing heart before he was tiptoeing down the stairs. Note left on the kitchen table, Kurt grabbed his keys from the bowl and shut the door as quietly as was possible before he was racing across the dew covered lawn towards the purring silver Corvette out front.

Kurt had barely closed the door when they were racing down the road, headlamps on full beam seeing as it was still pretty much pitch dark outside.

The idea that, slipping out at four in the morning with a vampire he didn't know, to help another vampire he had confused but deep feelings for, was crazy didn't even cross Kurt's mind. Such was his life now.

They drove in complete silence for a while, tense quiet, the only sound the roar of the engine when Wes occasionally shifted gears to get more speed. The roads were pretty much clear so stop signs or traffic was definitely not a problem and they were making excellent time as they hit the motorway. Kurt couldn't stop one ridiculous worse case scenario after another from playing in his head however and soon enough he couldn't keep it all inside.

"Are you going to explain it now? We clearly have a bit of time before we get to Westerville…if we're going to Dalton that is."

Wes side-glanced him. "Yes we're going to Dalton."

Kurt stared at the Asian vampire expectantly but he didn't look anymore forthcoming than that. "That's all I'm getting?!" he exclaimed incredulously. "You wake me up at four in the morning, telling me Blaine is in trouble and needs my help and then _nothing_? What am I supposed to do? How can _I _help? You better tell me right now Wesley or so help me-"

Kurt didn't even think of the fact that he knew the guy next to his name without being introduced or remembering if he overheard it somewhere.

"Alright! Geez, apparently scary didn't leave your personality traits," Wes snapped irritably, shifting on his chair as he glanced periodically at Kurt. He was obviously uncomfortable in Kurt's presence which struck the teen as odd…and completely backwards.

"Well?"

Wes sighed and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "How much do you know about vampires?"

Kurt frowned, unsure of why Wes was starting there of all places but willing to give him the benefit of the doubt that they'd get to where Kurt wanted in the end. "Um, I'm going to go with not much given that all I really have to work with are B rated horror flicks or romance novels. The internet searches I did were nothing but a mash of myths and Bram Stoker."

Wes eyed him cynically. "So there's nothing in these…_memories_?"

The way he said it had Kurt's hackles rising. Like he believed that _and_ pigs could fly. Sure, it was one thing for Kurt to denounce his crazy dreams, but some random stuck up Warbler?

_I don't think so._

"They're not exactly on tap or controllable. Forgive me for not ordering 'Kurt's vampire observations documentary' on demand from the recesses of my mind!" he snapped sarcastically crossing his arms over his chest petulantly.

_Screw this vampire._

He thought he actually saw a twitch of lips before that neutral mask fell back into place. "Well I'll give you the footnotes. Blaine's a vampire. Vampires drink blood-"

"If this gets anymore kindergartener I'm throwing you from the car," Kurt cut in. _He wasn't mentally challenged. _

Wes looked him straight in face. "Blaine needs _your_ blood."

Kurt choked on a breath. "_What_! Why?"

"The how's and whys are…complicated and Blaine would probably kick my ass if I told you it all anyway, the point is that Blaine needs _you_. It can't be anyone else."

Kurt was stunned into silence. Snippets of his dream a few weeks ago came back to him and he absently raised a hand to trace over his neck. Was it completely awful of him to feel the tiniest thrill of happiness that Blaine needed him? Just him. No one else.

But then a thought struck him. "If it can't be anyone else then how can he only need _my _blood? He's obviously been surviving for…well however long." Kurt wasn't sure he was ready to tackle that particular obstacle just yet.

"That would be the complicated part that I'm not supposed to tell you."

Kurt let out a growl and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "I'm sure you all get some sadistic kick out of being purposely mysterious and vague."

"Well…_vampires_," Wes answered like it explained everything…

…and it kind of did.

"Shut up."

Wes looked over at him and raised a brow before switching lanes.

Kurt's leg bounced up and down in concern. "So, how bad is it?"

It was a question he had only worked up the courage to ask now.

Wes sighed, handsome face drawn and tired. "Suitably awful that I went against my better judgement to fetch _you_, we'll put it that way."

Kurt frowned, feeling hostility filling up the air in the car only to battle with the rising indignation the teen was now giving off. "What are you trying to say?"

"Who are you, Kurt?" was instead demanded in a harsh voice, chocolate brown eyes as hard as steel.

Kurt flinched back against the door at a loss for words, recognising the danger as his fight or flight reflexes kicked in. "I-I-"

"Or should I ask, _what _you are!?"

"What I am?" Wes was getting angrier by the second and Kurt hastened to understand the situation. "I have no idea what you want me to say! I'm obviously human!"

Wes eyed him critically, calculatingly. "Obviously."

Kurt got mad. "Listen, I had nothing to do with this until _you _guys dragged me into it! _You're_ the one that was knocking at _my_ window asshole, so if you have such a problem with me you should have considered that beforehand genius!"

Wes growled a little deep in his chest, a sound Kurt was getting to associate with these vampires when they were bordering on fang popping. He held his breathe and just stared at Wes's profile, fixed on all those tensed muscles that could probably squash him like a bug.

The minutes ticked by as well as the miles until they were turning off into Westerville.

"Okay. What you're going to see _will_ remain a secret, do I make myself clear?" Wes finally spoke, making Kurt jump in his seat a little.

Kurt took issue with the way he was being spoken to but nodded regardless, knowing not to push his luck here.

_Just get to Blaine, make sure he's okay and then you can leave._

It was a mantra he replayed over and over in his head until he noticed they weren't headed anywhere near Dalton Academy. In fact, they had just passed it he was sure.

"I thought we were going to the school?" If his voice came out high pitched then sue him.

Wes changed gears, "We are."

Kurt trained his gaze outside, trying to make out anything in the darkness as the streetlamps faded and they began to drive into open fields. His heart tripled speed.

_Oh god, I'm going to die. _

Kurt was just imagining himself on CSI when Wes slowed down just before a huge barn. It was tattered and peeling paint but looked like even a hurricane couldn't topple the giant structure. The doors swung inwards after a few minutes of nothing that Kurt was sure was _something_ and Wes crawled the car in and _down. _

Like actually down into the ground and they kept going, overhead lights making it so Wes could switch off the headlamps as they cruised down the smooth stone tunnel. Kurt was speechless, sitting forwards in his seat to peer at all angles out the windows.

After what seemed an age, the incline levelled out and they soon pulled into what looked like one level of a multi-storey car park, with the stone support beams, the marked neat spaces and the multitude of different makes and models of cars. In awe, Kurt barely registered Wes parking next to a heavy, steel set of doors and getting out as ordered. Legs shaking with the utter surrealism he looked over the hood to the dark haired vampire.

"Come."

And without a backwards glance he headed for the doors, punched in a code and pushed them wide open to reveal a long, dark corridor lit with simple candlelight which Kurt guessed would have been soothing if you were comfortable in the underground space. Kurt however was not and the lack of proper light only heightened his nervousness as his other senses struggled to compensate.

He hurried after Wes regardless.

_This is for Blaine, this is for Blaine, this is for Blaine…_

He repeated many times, ignoring the little voice that kept asking, '_And just who exactly was Blaine?' _Because yes, after two weeks Kurt was still as confused as ever about his dream guy…vampire. There was no denying he felt _something_ though and it was that deep feeling that had led him right here, walking deserted, darkened corridors underground with a vampire that clearly didn't enjoy his company one iota.

Eventually they came to a stop outside a dark mahogany set of engraved doors which had trees, flowers and birds etched into the wood so beautifully that Kurt felt the need to reach out and trace the shapes. A wave of déjà vu hit the teen.

"When we get inside, just follow what we say alright?"

Kurt broke out of it and turned his head to regard the boy next to him. And for all his vampire etherealness, he did look to be around Kurt's age-they all did. Nodding but not committing himself to anything verbally he took a deep breath just as Wes swung the doors inwards and two sets of eyes were trained on him almost immediately.

The only one he recognised was Jeff, his lithe figure clothed in a pair of Dalton sweats and a matching grey shirt, looking like he'd crawled out of bed. Currently he was curled up on the lap of another nice looking (big surprise) boy with messy brown hair that fell into kind brown eyes, a lighter colour than Wes's. He was stockier than all the boys in the room as well, the muscles clearly defined through plain white cotton as they wrapped snugly around Jeff's waist.

Kurt felt like he should avert his eyes from the intimate display, more than a little shocked at seeing a so openly gay couple display there feelings for one another. And they were clear as day, practically screaming off the pair that they were in love. Envy reared its head.

"Kurt! Thank the stars!" The blonde jumped from his position and ran the few steps over to him. They were standing in a sort of living area, a television and seating dotted around the space as well as a nook with a few kitchen appliances. It resembled a stylish apartment rather than someone's room. Kurt had been expecting a dormitory style space though he didn't know why, this just _fit _better.

"Where is he?"

Jeff smiled a little sadly then inclined his head. "Through that door, David's with him."

Kurt didn't wait for anything further, instead just headed straight to and through the door in question only to stop dead in his tracks. The sheer familiarity hit him like a blow to the head. He knew this room. This space. He knew it by heart having dreamt it so many times over but what really had him unable to move was _Blaine_. If that emancipated, shell of a boy was really him. The sunken eyes, hollow cheeks and skeletal frame from what could be seen above the covers now masked all that was once _so_ recognisable.

Kurt felt sick.

He rushed over, ignoring the other person in the room. "Blaine?" he asked shakily, inching onto the bed seeing as Blaine was right in the middle of the monstrous thing.

A sweat soaked head turned towards the teen, pathetic whimpers whispering from a starved throat, but those eyes never once opened to acknowledge that he actually knew Kurt was there with him.

Kurt felt tears sting his eyes. "Why didn't you get me sooner!" he demanded shrilly, not once taking his gaze off of Blaine, like the boy would shrivel into nothingness if he dared.

"He wouldn't have let us seeing as he's been following your ass around for the last two weeks," the deep voice on the opposite side of the bed answered.

"We've tried everything. Force-feeding, IV tubing. He's rejected them all and his condition appears to get far more accelerated each time we try to force him," this time from the door as Wes, Jeff and the other vampire who had said it entered.

"He get's _worse_?" Kurt gulped wide eyed; trying to work out if that was even possible at this stage. "What makes you think he isn't going to get worse when I try?"

"Trust me Kurt, you are _exactly_ what he needs," Jeff reassured gently, green eyes sincere. Kurt swallowed and looked back down at the shivering, mess of a boy in the bed. His heart _ached_ for him and he raised a single finger to brush against the back of a feverishly hot hand. The fingers there twitched in response.

"We've got everything set up to drain a few pints from you," Wes said next but Kurt was far too busy lost in his own world. His and Blaine's world to be more precise.

_I'll always give you what you need, Blaine._

His own words swirled around his head, ghosting over knowledge Kurt hadn't known was there and shaking it loose. He looked down at his own wrist seeing the blue-ish veins there stand out stark against his white skin. He didn't think twice before he leaned forwards and held that exact spot against dry, cracked lips.

"Kurt!" Wes snapped.

"It's better this way!" Jeff argued.

But nothing happened. Kurt felt his heart race. _Why isn't anything happening? _The doubts flooded forwards. _What if it isn't you he needs? What if you're not as special as you thought? What if Blaine was better off without you?_

"Nothing."

"Nick, he just needs a little time," the blonde was adamant in his conviction.

"You know what this means if he doesn't take to it, Jeff," was the soft reply.

Kurt had a sinking feeling he knew what it meant as well. _No, no,no. _This couldn't end like this, because that's what it felt like he was hurtling towards. An end. A pivotal moment in his life. From nowhere he felt a surge of determination and what strangelt felt like _acceptance_. Acceptance of the inevitable. _No way was he losing, Blaine. _

Glancing around for something sharp Kurt's eye caught the broach on his jumper and he quickly unclipped it, standing up the sharp needled point and taking a breath before pricking his finger. The blood welled up over the metal and Kurt threw the star to the side, where it bounced onto the mattress, to bring his finger up to those parted lips. He ran it over the inside and onto Blaine's dry tongue.

The reaction was immediate.

A moan of pure hunger and want burst from Blaine's concave chest as his lips tried to wrap around the appendage in his mouth, sucking clumsily, trying to get more than the few drops Kurt's finger could give him.

"Well shit," David breathed, clearly at a loss.

"Help me prop him up," Kurt ordered pulling his finger away even as Blaine protested with weak noises that affected Kurt strongly, he shushed and soothed as best he could and David was there immediately gently raising the weakly thrashing body.

Kurt grabbed some pillows and piled them against the headboard before rising to his knees and slipping in behind Blaine, legs cradling and chest supporting as he nodded to David to let the boy down. That mess of soaked curls dragged across Kurt's jaw as the vampire squirmed, scenting out Kurt and arching his head around to nose at Kurt neck. His legs kicked and slid as he tried to get the leverage he needed to strike at the spot he wanted and Kurt dragged his fingers through the curls to try and calm him, cooing at him naturally.

"Blaine, sweetie, calm down… I'm here, shhhh," the struggles lost a little of its franticness and Kurt was able to unwrap his left arm, which had banded around the boys chest to keep a grip of him and hold it up in offering for Blaine.

Blaine ignored it, still snuffling at the same spot on Kurt's neck, tongue darting at on occasion as he whined and shifted. It wasn't that Kurt was against the idea of it, it was that he wasn't quite ready in himself for something so personal and intimate as Blaine feeding from his neck. This was about getting Blaine well again and after that, if there was to be another time, then they could explore the options. If ever Blaine was to feed from his neck, Kurt felt like he wanted it to be special and mean something for both of them.

"Blaine, come on," he cajoled pressing the soft skin to the vampires lips enticingly. "Please?"

It didn't take much more than that.

Blaine took a deep inhale through his nose just as his wrist passed in front of it before he struck with his teeth. Kurt felt the sharp nip of fangs which rendered his body immobile. It was like someone had flipped a set of instincts within him that had frozen him to the spot to make it easier for the starved vampire to pull the blood.

Glazed golden eyes finally popped halfway open as he gulped greedily and moaned appreciatively digging his fangs in harder. It wasn't precise or clean, the desperate fumbling and sloppy suction was testament to just how much Blaine needed this and with each draw Kurt felt a turn deep in his stomach, a mixture of pleasure and satisfaction. He tried to ignore the pleasure part, concentrating instead on petting unruly hair and whispering encouragements directly into Blaine's ear as he gulped and gulped, sometimes spilling drops down his chin and chest. There was still that tingle with each mouthful however, like Blaine was pulling at each and every single soft spot Kurt didn't know he had. Closing his eyes, Kurt tried to push down the reaction his body was having. _Stop being such a perv Kurt. _He shifted his legs a little, squirming his body only to make Blaine lose his grip as his fangs slipped out and Blaine whimpered unhappily as another trickle of blood was wasted to the white sheets.

"Oh shhh, I'm sorry, shhh," he moved his wrist closer again placing little kisses across the vampires temple, as he nursed him again, biting his lip when those teeth sunk deep again.

Someone cleared their throat and Kurt jumped but managed to keep his wrist steady as a blush stained his cheeks. He had completely forgotten there were three other people in the room. Ones that were looking at him in shock and awe.

"Well I guess that answers that," David said first and Kurt finally took him in. He was naked from the chest up, dark skin smooth and perfect over defined muscles- definitely a running theme for vampires. Handsome and built. He was just as tall as Wes, maybe even taller and had his hair clipped short to his scalp in a way that really complimented him.

Kurt thought he saw Wes actually look a little sheepish. "Yes well…um…"

Jeff squealed happily, bouncing on his toes before throwing his arms around Nick's neck and kissing him squarely on the lips. They broke apart, though Nick seemed to try his hardest to prolong the lip lock only for Jeff to dodge and sing over his shoulder. "Told you so!"

Both vampires gulped and switched their gazes back to Kurt then Blaine, wide eyed and hopeful. Kurt felt a little insecure under the weight of their expectations and instead returned his full attention back to the vampire in his arms, who was humming happily by now and had at least regained the use of his arms as he raised one to curl around and push further at the wrist he was suckling at.

"Calm down greedy," Kurt smiled into Blaine's skin despite himself, even as he began to feel the effects of light-headedness. He'd have to stop soon, though everything in him screamed not too. He wished he could give more, wished he could help Blaine to heal faster, wished it so hard he felt the feeling resonate all over his body, drawing him and the boy in his arms into a bubble of warmth and safety. Everything faded to white noise so he barely registered the gasps and curses around them.

* * *

"Wes…"

The vampire in question couldn't stop staring at the entwined figures on the bed, eerily similar to all the many memories he had of the couple over the years. Shit. This really was Kurt. There was no denying it now that Blaine was feeding happily.

"Wes."

_How could this be though? _Wes was still waiting for the hidden threat. The real motive to spring out and bite them all on the ass.

"_Wes!_"

"What?" he snapped back, agitated and unable to form proper thoughts. He didn't know what he was feeling. Happy? Relieved? Confused? Anxious?

"He's glowing!"

"I can see that David, thank you for pointing it out though!"

And Kurt _was_ glowing. Like a bloody nightlight! A soft, muted, pure white colour that was wrapped around both bodies and had Wes more than a little alarmed.

"He never glowed before!"

"I know!"

"He's making Blaine glow too."

"David! For fuck's sake-"

"He's a fae," Jeff cut in saving the darker skinned vampire a strangling.

"We knew what he was sweetheart," Nick responded eyeing the couple every few seconds as he tried to ease Jeff behind him and away from the display of unknown power.

"No I mean he still_ is_ one!"

Wes looked at the adamant glint in those jade eyes and motioned them all out into the living area so they could talk more freely. It may have been risky leaving Blaine in there by himself but somehow he just knew Kurt would take care of him…glowing and all.

"How can that be possible?" David asked as soon as they settled down into some of the chairs. Wes chose to remain standing, one eye on the open bedroom door.

"How can any of this be possible?" Nick deadpanned.

"Touché."

"How can you be so sure?" Wes asked Jeff. _Okay, maybe it was a demand._

"Because right now, Kurt is healing Blaine and there is only one person I knew of that had that sort of power."

Wes shook his head, catching on immediately. "She died."

Jeff nodded playing with the edge of the couch as Nick wrapped an arm about his waist. "One hundred and seventeen years ago, just like Kurt did."

"Why is that significant? She took her own life right after Kurt," David jumped in picking up the glass of fae alcohol he had left earlier and taking a sip.

Jeff shook his head, eyes a million miles away. "There were rumours after she did it…rumours about _sacrificing_ instead of suicide. King Gelding would never speak of it when asked."

"Is it do-able though? Sacrificing one life to bring back another?" Nick asked softly, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"If it was then its powerful magic…more powerful than any normal fae would be able to perform. A member of the royal line though? And Queen Gelding? The power she had was staggering, though I don't think anyone ever knew just how far she surpassed the King. He was the one who married _into _the line after all."

Wes raised his brows. He hadn't thought of that at all and underestimating people wasn't usually a habit he liked to get into.

"But why the delay?"

"A hundred years exactly. Magic is often picky with things like that but I couldn't give you a proper answer until I knew what the Queen had actually done," Jeff shrugged, holding his hands up helplessly.

"So Kurt is reincarnated?" David supplied after a tense silence.

Jeff nodded, fair hair flopping in his eyes. "That's the running theory."

"But what about these new powers? Kurt was powerful before, he was a Prince after all, but he never had this!" Nick said waving a hand towards the door.

"No, that was the Queen like I said."

"So he got some of her powers?"

"Fae powers are so intertwined with our life force and souls that they literally help make up who we are," the blonde attempted to elaborate.

Nick frowned a little, stroking an absent finger along Jeff's arm. "So you're saying that because it was Queen Clarrise's life-force that brought Kurt back, some of her powers got given to him along the way?"

Jeff smiled proudly at his mate. "Not just some, probably all."

David whistled slowly, swirling the blue-black liquid in his glass. "You'd have thought that he would have noticed by now."

"Spells have to be practised, you rarely can just pull them off like that," Jeff explained clicking his fingers. "As for powers…well he probably has used them at certain points in his life and either hasn't noticed or has simply shrugged it off."

David raised his glass in a mock toast. "Ignorance is bliss!"

"This is getting more and more complicated by the second," Wes groaned, rubbing his temples. "There's no way we can hide this from the council and if they get wind of it then you can bet your ass that Cooper's going to find out as well."

Cooper Anderson, estranged brother of Blaine Anderson and general pain in the neck all around. The last thing he needed was for that particular vampire to be sticking his fangs in where they don't belong.

"We have to inform the King as well," Jeff said quietly. "Kurt has a family and they need to know."

"That's probably going to go down well," David snorted and Jeff glared.

Wes headed off the argument. "We'll deal with things one step at a time. First things first is getting Blaine _and _Kurt settled before we rush off to tell anyone. This stays in this coven under further say so," Wes decided catching each and every eye.

There was a consensus.

"Good. Now, I'll stay out here in case something happens, the rest of you head back to bed."

"You sure?" David asked.

Wes nodded and waved him off. "I'm too wired to sleep. Go. I'll see you later on today where I'll make the announcement to the rest of the coven."

They left and Wes sank back into his head, running around all the ways this could go bad but in a strange way happy too. Blaine deserved this second chance.

* * *

**Tada! **

**So things are looking up for our favourite guys! Despite Kurt's reservations there's no way he was going to leave his Blainer's all suffering and plus he's totally coming around to the idea of him and Blaine! It's a slow burn (: **

**Also, powers! YAY!**

**This was always going to be part of the story from the start as i said last chapter so i hope you enjoyed! **

**Next chapter Kurt and Blaine will spend some quality time for once without Kurt running off (: Plus Kurt will learn just a little more about what makes him and Blaine special (: **

**I won't be able to get it out realistically until around tuesday/wednesday next week i think. Work sucks that way.**

**Please, please, please review and let me know if you liked! (: (: (:**

**Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - I own nothing Glee**

**Wow. Work is a bitch right?**

**This chapter by the time i post it will be a little late so i apologise for that. But hopefully the content will make up for the lateness! It's basically all Klaine. Yep. Pretty much. And it was pretty awesome to write! I apologise for any mistakes in advance, I didnt get to proof read this as much as i normally like to do.**

**A big thank you to all my readers and reviewers! You guys seriously kept me going with this when all i wanted to do was sleep haha! (:**

**Warnings- Swearing, Vampire stuff, a tease of smut (does anyone actually want me to write it for future reference?)**

* * *

**Once More To Get It Right**

_Chapter 9_

_Dalton _

Heaven.

Warmth seeped deep into Blaine's very bones and the vampire dazedly tried to find a grounding point for his buzzing senses. Every one of them seemed hyperaware, happily humming in a knowledge Blaine hadn't quite grasped yet.

He shifted a little realising that he was cradling something to his chest like a life preserver and frowned a little trying to work it out. He took a deep breathe inwards and froze. Snuffling his nose forwards, drawn by an intoxicating smell, Blaine's first instinct was immediate.

He _licked._

It was like a hit of his favourite drug. Utterly addicting. Deeply satisfying. He felt two raised ridges under his tongue, under a taste of ambrosial delight and Blaine felt a shot of base pleasure sing through his veins. _Mine. _

Bits and pieces from before he'd fell into the first restful sleep he'd had in years flickered to life behind his eyelids. Soothing caresses, peppered kisses, gentle words.

_Kurt._

The knowledge almost made him want to cry. Wrapped up in the arms of his angel; sated and full, soul content for the first time in over a century, Blaine didn't want to move ever again.

Finally his brain caught up with his body and the signs started to register. He wasn't laying flat, was instead propped up, the steady heartbeat thrumming through into his own chest giving evidence to just what was heating him so thoroughly. The unmistakable scent of his Chosen was surrounding him, making every inward breath a gift and all else that existed was Blaine's body against Kurt's and the greedy ache inside the vampire that was drawing the teen in to fill up the empty spaces he left behind all that time ago. The fit was perfect.

Blaine risked blinking his eyes open, a lazy fluttering of lashes that swept porcelain skin, creamy perfection that took up Blaine's immediate field of vision. Skin that had been_ marked_.

Amongst the flawless expanse stood two red, pinpricks the exact size of Blaine's fangs.

The vampire felt heat flood his stomach at the ghost of remembrance on his tongue. Kurt had allowed Blaine to feed from him. Kurt had nursed him through it himself. Kurt was waking up.

Blaine felt stirring behind him, a switch in the pattern of his breathing as the legs bracketing him twitched and shifted under the covers. Blaine had the fleeting thought that he should untangle himself and give Kurt some distance but he just _couldn't_. He didn't want to roll away into cold, lonely space and leave the haven Kurt's arms provided him. As such he remained perfectly still, afraid to even so much as breathe wrong in case Kurt would push him away and run.

"Mmm," Kurt mumbled to himself tightening his arm where Blaine held it so possessively to his chest. The action was lazy and relaxed…until it wasn't. Kurt's body tensed like a bow string and Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for the inevitable when the extraordinary happened.

"Blaine?" Kurt gasped softly and the vampire felt the thread of fingers brushing wayward curls from his forehead gently, as Kurt's muscles shifted with him as he raised himself to peer over. He sounded concerned, not freaked.

Blaine felt a rush of hope and unable to bear another second without gazing upon that beautiful face he cracked his eyes open and rolled his head, still resting snugly in the space where Kurt's collarbone met his shoulder, to the left.

Kurt's hair was mostly flat, some odd strands of caramel sticking up at odd angles and falling across his forehead in the most endearing way that Blaine had to check to urge to reach out and brush them aside. What really struck Blaine though, was the naked emotions those everything eyes were revealing. They were scared, worried, distressed but most of all, they were _loving_. Affectionate, probably without Kurt even knowing it.

Blaine caught his breath in his throat, perhaps on a sob, perhaps it was his heart that had lodged there. But it was gone far too soon as a wave of embarrassment overtook Kurt's countenance, his cheeks flushed prettily, his eyes downcast and his limbs all trembled in anxiousness.

_No, no, no, look at me again like that. Just once more._

Blaine couldn't think of anything to say to break the tension. He couldn't think of anything other than how much he wanted to declare his feelings to the boy still cradling him and so he settled on something simple.

"Hi."

It was whisper soft, but it sounded deafening in the silence of the room.

Kurt snapped his eyes back to Blaine's, bouncing back and forth before he replied back breathily, that flush of pink slight lighting his cheeks. "Hi."

Blaine felt an explosion of butterflies in his stomach. _Gods, did he love this boy. _It must have been written clearly across his face because Kurt, who was watching him intently, tripled his heart rate, a look of absolute awe on his face as he absently worried his plump lower lip.

Blaine reached out the hand that wasn't still wrapped around Kurt's and hesitantly brought it up to Kurt's face, taking courage from how Kurt didn't flinch away and tenderly cupped Kurt's chin to coax the abused lip from between white teeth, soothing it tenderly with his thumb.

Kurt's eyelashes fluttered, a hitch sounded in his breathing and his legs squeezed Blaine's sides tighter unconsciously. Blaine held in a moan of want at the images that action summoned up and it wasn't so hard in the end when Kurt's hand covering his own distracted him.

The soft touch on his bare skin sent tingles through his veins, spreading languidly, patching up his many wounds, the festering sores finally healing over. He leaned further into the touches willingly, mind fogging over.

"This is…" Kurt faint voice couldn't finish the though but Blaine already knew. Knew Kurt.

"This is _us_, Kurt," Blaine insisted a touch desperately as his fingers shifted their grip to frame the sweep of that jaw. He didn't want to scare Kurt off; he just wanted him to understand. To _remember_. Their connection, their love.

Long lashes swept back open, haunted confusion swirling there. "Us."

Blaine felt a surge of energy course through his aching body, the affects of his starvation still lingering but not as much as they should have been. Blaine pushed that thought to the side and instead brought his hand away to help him slowly roll over. He took care not to press their bodies together more than was unavoidable, knowing that no matter how much he craved and desired to do that very thing, Kurt was by no means in the same mindset.

He ended up on his knee's between Kurt's still spread legs while Kurt's himself sat himself up properly inching just a little backwards towards the headboard. Their eyes never once broke contact and the air filled with the electricity of their emotions.

"You feel it when we're together, I know you do." _Please feel it. Please. _

Kurt caught his breathe, eyes flicking all over Blaine's face. "You were never supposed to be real." Blaine's heart dropped. He didn't know how many times he could keep doing this until something broke in him irreparably, but deep down he knew that he'd always keep coming back, no matter how many times his heart shattered.

Kurt wasn't done however. The boy shook his head lightly at himself, a hand rising to thread in his hair. "But even though I tell myself it's crazy…I can't help but feel…" he searched frantically for the words and Blaine was leaning closer, willing him to go on. Kurt caught his eyes again. "…happy that you are."

Blaine bit his lip, trying to hide the wide smile that was threatening to explode across his face because Kurt was happy he was real at least. That was more than he'd hoped for over this past two weeks of silent watching.

Kurt ducked his head away, a little embarrassed by his confession perhaps. Maybe thrown by Blaine's reaction to it.

Blaine heard a shift of movement outside of the door, followed by the clink of a glass that could only be David.

_I don't need babysitting. Leave, _he sent mentally to his friend.

_Oh you're very welcome Blaine, we only stayed up for nearly two days with you, _came the immediate sarcastic retort.

Blaine mentally rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he wasn't grateful, he just wanted some privacy for him and Kurt for once without someone listening in or interrupting. _Thank you, David. And thank everyone else as well, but I'm fine now. Go force your lovely presence on others._

He heard David snort from the next room._ Fine, see that I won't! _Was the indignant echo in Blaine mind until David's tone grew serious and dare he think, sincere? _Have fun with your little fae, Blainers._

Blaine stiffened and focused back on his Chosen in front of him who was already gazing at him in concern. Surely that was a slip of the tongue.

_What are you saying?_

_Exactly that. It's complicated and you've got a Chosen to see to. Wes is already planning yet another boring meeting later to discuss it but just know, Kurt is everything he once was and more. You're gonna have your hands full!_

And then he was gone from the room and Blaine's head, leaving it reeling. Could it be possible, amongst all the other impossible things, that Kurt could be the same down to his very essence? The outward appearance was identical, speaking of his heritage but Blaine hadn't dared to think that Kurt would still have the capacity to spend forever with him. That this beautiful creature would even want to.

The vampire took in the messy hair, the mussed clothes and flush high on his cheeks. Kurt had never looked lovelier.

"Oh, how you strike me still."

It slipped out unbidden, rolling off his tongue smoothly.

Kurt reddened further, averting his face as he tugged on his jumper and hair self consciously. "I look awful."

"You look stunning. You couldn't be anything else if you tried," Blaine insisted, tipping his chin up before removing the hand again not wanting to push too much too soon. Really he just wanted to kiss the words into Kurt's skin until he believed them.

Kurt shook his head and swallowed a little heavily before a thought seemed to hit him. "How are you feeling?"

Blaine tried to catalogue any aches or pains but all he could feel was this amazing hum of serenity. He inched closer, gaze skittering features but always coming back to rest on that pretty mouth. "Perfect."

Kurt blushed at the implications of the tone and obvious looks Blaine couldn't hide. He cleared his throat and spoke softly, "You had me really worried."

Blaine chanced a finger out to run down the top of Kurt's hand, wanting so bad to turn it over and roll up the sleeve to see the evidence of his earlier feeding. "I'm sorry."

Kurt stared down at the spot where they connected. Tan against white.

"You were really stupid." Blaine frowned, caught a little off guard and made to reply but was cut off by a suddenly increasingly angry Chosen. "You could have _died_, Blaine! You didn't see yourself in that bed, just wasting away! You should have just asked for my help? Did you think I would say no or something?"

He looked hurt at the very thought, tears brimming in his eyes making them sparkle and Blaine cringed inside to know he was the cause. The vampire just wanted to gather the boy in his arms and console him as he once would have. It was strange to have such barriers between them now.

"I didn't want to force it on you." Suddenly it sounded like a weak, stupid excuse. Or maybe that was just the look Kurt was throwing him that made him feel that way. "Kurt I-"

"Wes said that it had to be me, _my _blood. If that's true then despite any major freak outs I would have been there for you…and I think, feel-"he closed his eyes to organise his thoughts. "No I _know, _that you're important to me…" he opened them again apprehensively but carried on regardless. "I don't want you to play the martyr and suffer for my sake."

'_I know that you're important to me_.'

Blaine felt like shouting in joy, hardly able to contain the waves of exhilaration. It was tempered however. Tempered by the suggestion that Wes had revealed more of Blaine and Kurt's relationship than Blaine wanted him to. It was Blaine's right to share their past with Kurt. To speak of their relationship and what they meant to one another. To share_ their_ joint memories and speak of _their _love.

"What else did Wes tell you?"

Kurt sighed, almost a growl. "Not much of anything. None of you do, I just get left to fumble about on my own with nothing but fragmented memories to turn to. And they hurt Blaine. I feel like my heads about to split open but I don't want them to stop either." A tear ran a track down his cheek.

Blaine cradled that face in his hands, unable to stop from trying something to comfort him anymore, pressing his forehead to Kurt's until they were sharing the same air, breathing each other in.

"I told you I'd tell you anything. Just ask Kurt," he vowed, threading fingers through silky strands to rub soothingly at Kurt's scalp.

"What am I to you? What were we?" Kurt questioned, barely audible, like he was afraid of the answer but needed it anyway.

Blaine took a breath before; finally, he could speak the truth. Speak it from the very depths of his heart. He thumbed at the tear and spoke to Kurt's soul. "You were and _are_ my only love," he whispered nudging their noses. "You are my Chosen and no one in the world could replace you, could mean what you mean to me. You are my world, Kurt and we were everything together. Lovers, friends, mates, husbands, soulmates…" he looked up from where he was staring at Kurt's lips to celestial pools. "_Us_, we were just us."

* * *

"Us," he repeated once more, but this time it was stronger, more assured than before. And there was a feeling of rightness. A voice that was saying, _You don't need to look anymore. This one. This is him._ All along he had been trying to search out some cheap knock off of Blaine Anderson, dapper romancer from his dreams and now he had the real thing in front of him…Kurt always did appreciate the real thing.

Blaine kept up his piercing stare, freezing Kurt in place with the intensity, like he was seeing straight down into that deepest, darkest place of him and snapping on a spotlight. Illuminating hidden fears, desires and memories.

Kurt had a moment of clarity, basking in the warmth of that glow.

What did it matter how many questions, how many answers? He had one undeniable fact. One truth.

Blaine.

No matter how he came, what he was, Blaine was everything and Kurt felt that, that was enough. Kurt finally, wholeheartedly _accepted_. Everything else was negotiable. Kurt wasn't ready to jump straight in though, as immersed as he already was. He wanted to take this slow. Didn't want to mess it up when it felt _this_ important, this necessary to his existance.

Ever since he had woken, after drifting into an exhausted sleep, with Blaine still a very solid presence in his arms it hadn't even crossed his mind to leave. Blaine was and always had been a constant in his life, real or fictional and he wanted it to remain that way, despite any fears or reservations.

Kurt's phone ringing broke the moment and Kurt scrambled in his pocket to grab it, wincing when he saw it was around five and he hadn't checked in all day. Blaine backed off switching his position so that he was sitting by Kurt's side, grabbing Kurt's free arm and putting it in his lap so he could play with the fingers there. Kurt shivered when one traced up under his cuff to brush at the sensitive remnants of earlier this morning.

Kurt was blushing profusely when he answered the phone. "Hi, dad."

"_Must have been one hell of a sale kid, you've been gone all day!_"

The reprimand was there, clear as day.

"Yeah sorry, it's been a crazy here." He glanced sideways. _Understatement_. "Me and 'Cedes are just going to grab food here and then I'll be back."

Blaine seemed fascinated by the marks on his wrist and Kurt looked over to see Blaine staring down at it with widened pupils, hunger written in every feature. Kurt swallowed and tried to follow what his dad was saying.

"_You've got until nine, Kurt and then I'm coming to drag you away from the shoes if I have to!_"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the dramatic yet, somewhat accurate description of himself, also feeling a dip of disappointment at the curfew. It took two hours to get back to Lima, so that meant they only had two hours to spend together if Wes was to be the driver. "I'll be there, dad. Love you."

"_Love you too, bud and stop spending my money!_"

The dial sounded and Kurt couldn't help the small laugh and feeling of guilt. He'd been making a habit of lying to his dad lately. _It's not like you could tell him the truth though!_

He let his hand drop into his lap, thumb smoothing over the screen after he locked it. It was only after a few seconds of being lost in his own head that he noticed Blaine had gone still besides him.

"When do you have to leave?" he asked in a sad monotone, golden eyes large and wet like a puppy.

"In two hours if I want to get back by nine."

Blaine nodded a little before sinking down the bed to lay flat. "Lay with me."

It wasn't the first time since they woke up that Kurt had admired all the naked, tan and toned skin that was on display. It was the first time that he could appreciate it without the worry of Blaine's health looming over them however. Blaine looked like he was carved by the gods and Kurt was more than a little insecure sitting next to him with what was probably a spectacular bed head and awful mismatched clothes.

His eyes trekked back up, pausing briefly on the few spots of dried blood dotted around the exposed skin, to meet smiling gold ones. "Lay with me."

Kurt slid down carefully, noticing now that he still had his slipper boots on as they caught up weirdly under the sheets. Seeing as Blaine still had yet to let go of his hand he had to turn onto his side, the vampire mirroring him, shuffling closer until they were on the same pillow, inches separating them.

There was a moment of shared silence, just savouring the closeness as Blaine ran his fingers up and down Kurt's bare skin.

"I can take you home now if you'd like," Blaine told him, eyes fixed on his fingers as they traced silly patterns. Lines, circles, hearts, words, all around those two reddened points.

"No, I'm right where I need to be," Kurt murmured, wetting his lips.

Blaine snapped his eyes upwards, lit by an inner fire as he followed the path of Kurt's tongue. He got even closer and nudged their noses once more, hot breath fanning parted lips making Kurt's heart race out of his chest.

"I really want to. It's all I can think about," he confessed on a wracked whimper and Kurt had a feeling that this was the vampire in Blaine talking more than the man. The darkening irises were also testament to that and the teen wondered just how long he had been holding off these urges.

Kurt shuddered out a strangled noise, struggling to find a reason _not _to let Blaine do whatever he liked with him. It was the faint panicky feeling in his stomach that had him tilting his head just at the last second. "Tell me about you," he rushed out breathlessly, trying to detour where this was going.

Blaine groaned in dissatisfaction, open mouth resting against Kurt's cheek before he pulled away, shaking and with a hint of fang. "Kurt…" he said darkly before he shook his head, trying to free himself from whatever was dragging at him.

A light sweat broke out over Kurt's skin. "S-slow, Blaine. I need this to go slow."

Blaine nodded frantically, turning his face into the pillow, an expression of intense concentration on his face as he battled with himself. "I'm sorry," he apologised, his heart in his voice.

Kurt felt tears spring again and he raised a hand to cup Blaine's cheek, revelling in the slight scruff on the otherwise soft skin. "Hey no, its not your fault, I just need time. We both need time to get used to this right?"

Blaine nodded again, softer this time as he opened his eyes, back to more gold than black.

"So we can just stay like this and talk?" Kurt asked again, feeling a little childish and small.

But Blaine just smiled. "I'd like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'd really love that actually."

Kurt grinned in relief and he shifted to get even more comfortable seeing as they were going to be here a while. "So…vampires?"

"Vampires."

"If I hadn't seen it myself I would have stormed out dramatically by now for you lying to me," Kurt told him with only a hint of the hysteria he had felt when he first found out.

Blaine smirked. "You were always good at making an exit…or an entrance."

Kurt didn't know whether to be offended or flattered. He sniffed haughtily. "What's the point in going through life unnoticed?"

The vampires smile grew threefold. "Oh, none of course," he agreed, eyes sparkling happily at the banter.

Kurt felt they were being just a tad ridiculous, but couldn't help the grin or the giggle that bubbled out of his throat. "We're being silly."

Blaine pouted those kissable lips. "I like being silly."

Kurt tried not to get distracted by the temptation that puckered mouth presented. "How much about vampires that I've read is actually true then?"

Blaine raised his impressive brows- ones that on anyone else would have looked ridiculous. "I don't know what you've read but we're not too different from humans," he shrugged. "We can go out in the sunlight, no coffins or garlic, no sparkling either." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Basically it's all enhanced senses and strength and speed with the added extra of eternal life. The cultures differences are what really set us apart…and maybe the diet too." Blaine swept a thumb over the healing fang-points to emphasize.

Kurt flushed remembering just how much he enjoyed Blaine feeding from him. "And you don't eat anything else?"

"We can eat human food. We have the organs to digest it and some of us do it for enjoyment. We don't get what we need out of it though, the nutrients that most other creatures need to survive is in usual food but we're the exception, we can only get it from the blood we drink."

Kurt mulled it all over in his mind when a thought struck him. "And how often do you need to drink it?"

"I can usually stretch feedings over a couple of weeks or so-"

"That's not what I asked, Blaine. I asked how often you _need_ to without entering into starvation. I've seen what your version of stretching is for myself thank you and you're not doing that again, not while I have a say in it and guess what? Apparently my bloods the only thing on the menu for you, so you'll just have to get used to it."

Blaine was staring at him wide eyed, mouth opening and closing a few times before he exhaled. "You're exactly the same you know," he murmured.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably, flushing a little. "What bossy and giving you orders?"

Blaine smiled and Kurt felt that Blaine was hiding something behind what he said next. "Especially bossy and giving me orders. You were born to get your own way." And from the sounds of it, Blaine was born to let him and do so happily. His words confused Kurt however. How can someone be born to give orders? And then it struck him upside the head. He was a prince in his past life. _God that sounded weird even in his own head._

The brunette laughed uneasily. "Yeah well not this time around."

The vampire looked on the cusp of saying different when he sucked it back in and veered back to the original topic. "And to answer the question, I could be perfectly healthy feeding once a week."

Kurt always felt like there was more to know and it frustrated him that he had the memories locked away somewhere unreachable, if what Blaine and Jeff had told him was right. "Before…how often did you…?"

"Everyday."

Kurt's brows flew into his hairline and he squeaked out. "_Everyday?"_ it wasn't that he would begrudge Blaine that if he needed it. It was that he enjoyed the feeling so much and he highly suspected that feeding was connected to _other_ things.

"Sometimes its not even about feeding, love. It's about _connecting_ and that way is one of the most intimate for a vampire, other than making love of course." The illusion that the two were often one and the same was apparent and wasn't lost even on Kurt's virgin ears. He imagined Blaine suckling at his neck while their bodies joined slowly, sensually, Kurt's legs wrapped around his waist-

Blaine's throaty growl knocked him out of his own fantasy and Kurt focused his eyes to find, two very sharp teeth peeking over a tight bottom lip while blackened eyes practically ravished him. He was up and leaning over Kurt in a second, pushing him to his back and burying his head in the teens neck.

"God I can smell it on you. How much you want it. How much you want me," he husked against his skin, raising hairs and singeing veins. Kurt grasped at the wide shoulders above him, amazed at the feel of warm _bare_ skin under his hands that he wanted to run them across and explore.

"B-Blaine-"

"Did you dream about this my love?" the vampire dragged his lips up and across the prominent vein in Kurt's neck, mouthing at it a little before settling himself at his ear. Kurt couldn't help but arch and bend under Blaine's ministrations, lost in a haze of pleasured nerves and senses that Kurt had to bite his lip from sighing out loud. Blaine noticed. "I've heard the noises you make, Kurt Hummel. Such dirty, needy, pretty noises."

Kurt gasped a whimper, feeling himself harden but it was all too much, an overload of feeling he wasn't ready for. "S-stop," he stuttered, panting for breath and staring wide eyed at the ceiling as he tried to centre himself and cool his temperature.

Blaine growled but went dead still as commanded, like he was incapable of doing anything else and they stayed like that for a while. Blaine bracketing Kurt's shoulders with his forearms, hanging his head into the teens neck while Kurt gripped his long fingers into hard, overheated skin.

_Oh. My. God._

Kurt was trying to distract himself when he felt his gaze wandering to random points in the room. The walk-in closet, the beautifully carved vanity and dressers.

"I remember this room."

Blaine's head twitched in interest.

"You changed the bed though," Kurt continued, curiosity lighting his tone and now that he was focused elsewhere his teenage hormones were quieting. _Why would he keep everything but the bed?_

Blaine raised his head, still looking ragged around the edges. "It was where you…" he cut off closing his eyes, unable to utter it and Kurt got a horrible feeling he knew how he was going to end that sentence. "I kept the sheets though. The ones that weren't ruined."

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask. To ask whether he'd died there. He didn't know if it was morbid curiosity or a desire to be prepared before it snuck up on him in the middle of school but Blaine's haunted face halted him. He wouldn't make him relieve that right now, especially when they had so little time left together.

Kurt decided to ask a different question. "Why did you keep the sheets?"

"They smelled like you." Said so simply and in such a small voice. Kurt's heart broke for him.

"Well I've been rolling around in _these_ enough without a shower," he joked, wanting to see a smile light that handsome face again.

It worked before it dropped again. "You'll have to leave soon if you want to make it back on time."

Kurt felt like crying suddenly. Or throwing a tantrum. He didn't want to leave this cocoon of happiness and safety he and Blaine had forged.

"I don't want to go," he admitted out loud, deciding to be honest with both Blaine and himself.

"I don't want you to go," Blaine smiled back miserably but he rolled off regardless and Kurt felt the lack immediately. He grabbed for his phone, having to feel around the bed and blankets before checking the time for himself.

_**6:55**_

He pulled at his un-styled hair agitatedly before his eyes widened in realisation and he scrambled from the bed, feet getting tangled in the sheets. "I can't go home like this!"

Blaine frowned a little; obviously not liking the distance by the way he crawled across the bed following him. "Like what?"

"Looking like a homeless person!"

The vampire's lips twitched. "You don't look homeless, Kurt."

"My hair is a state, I'm wearing yoga pants, yesterdays sweater and slippers for McQueen's sake! I haven't showered, Blaine! I haven't done my skin regime! And I told my dad that I was at the mall at a sale. I have no clothes or bags or anything to show for it!" he ranted and Blaine had gotten to his feet now, wearing nothing but a pair of black Dalton sweats that rode low on his hips. _Not that he noticed or anything. He was in crisis thank you very much._

"Just tell him you couldn't find anything you liked."

Kurt gave him his best bitchy glare, after forcibly dragging his eyes upwards. "Do you even know me at all?"

Blaine sighed with an indulgent roll of his eyes. "We'll visit Jeff."

"How does that help?"

Blaine stepped closer, taking Kurt's hand softly between his own and intertwining their fingers. "Because you're around the same height and build and Nick's always complaining he buys stuff he doesn't need or use."

Kurt gazed at their clasped hands knowing that Blaine could hear how fast his heart was racing at even that small gesture of affection. But holding hands he could definitely get used to, especially when they fit so well together. "And Jeff won't mind?"

Blaine just smiled and began to tug him towards the door, grabbing a plain shirt and some socks from the dresser on the way. "You'll see."

Apparently 'you'll see' meant a resounding 'not at all' as the hyper blonde flitted about and chatted up a storm of excited babble that Kurt struggled to keep up with. Blaine was reluctant to leave them alone to change but Jeff practically pushed him into Nick and after Kurt threw him a reassuring smile he grudgingly left. No doubt laying his ear to the door just in case.

Hundreds of tagged and new clothes flew at Kurt in the next few minutes with labels that made the brunette's mouth water. He didn't have any trouble picking things out of course, what he did find difficult was letting Jeff convince him to do so. A few of these pieces cost more than his whole wardrobe combined! In the end Kurt had chosen a few lower brand pieces to wear and take home, bags and all with his used clothes tucked snugly into a messenger bag Jeff insisted he take. 'Who goes out without a bag in jeans like those? You can't fit a wallet in something that shows your ass off like that, its fashion physics.'

Blaine may have growled from the other side of the door.

Ten minutes later Kurt was deftly styling his hair in Jeff and Nick's stylish yet over- the-top bathroom, finding it a little stupid that he'd just go home and wash it out again. _Such was the beauty of lying._ The white jeans he was wearing were snug, the purple jumper soft and airy and matching the purple converse on his feet- only one size too big. Overall Jeff had helped Kurt pull himself together nicely and had even donated a black pea coat to wear over the top.' It was winter after all.'

After a charged interlude where Blaine seemed to have trouble lifting his eyes from Kurt's legs and hips they were making their way back towards the underground car park, hands joined once more.

"Where is everyone?" Kurt asked peering around the deserted halls.

Blaine tugged him closer. "Feedings are usually around this time and they're held on the level above."

Kurt nodded, felling a little insignificant in comparison to this place. "How many levels are there?"

"Three. Not including the school of course," Blaine smiled.

Kurt laughed, not know what else to do. "Of course."

Blaine squeezed his hand knowingly. "The top floors where the social areas are mainly and the second is bedrooms. The third is gym and training space and the council chambers when they decide to grace us with their presence."

It was clear Blaine didn't think too highly of these council members, whoever they were.

"This is kind of amazing."

They reached the steel doors and Blaine opened them, leading them towards a black SUV with tinted windows. Kurt's eyes narrowed on the back of Blaine's head.

"So this is the stalker mobile?"

Blaine halted mid-step and turned around with an actual blush creeping across his face. "You weren't supposed to notice."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Please, I've been helping my dad out at his garage for years, I know peoples cars and I notice when there's a new one parked down our street."

"There is that," Blaine mumbled through a pout which Kurt thought was totally adorable. He towed them towards the car, feeling _so _at ease with the way they were just falling into step with each other naturally. The nuances and tiny details allowing Kurt to feel uninhibited.

Blaine unlocked the car and Kurt let go to walk to the passenger side, poking his head around the windscreen and over the hood a second later. "And just FYI, black SUV, not exactly subtle." And then he was climbing into the car giddy that he could flirt and tease. That he actually had someone he could do that with. That he actually knew _how _to do it.

Blaine slid into his seat, a smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth. "It works in the movies you know," he muttered putting the key in the ignition.

Kurt faked a gasp, a hand clutching his chest. "Movies aren't real and nobody told you?"

Blaine eyed him. "You think you're funny, huh?"

Kurt grinned. "It's been said."

"Uh huh."

And that the only warning Kurt had before Blaine was reaching across the seat and tickling him into a breathless mess. Kurt squirmed and squealed and laughed until tears were streaming down his face, unable to escape from where he was pinned against the door. All the while Blaine just grinned and laughed himself, never letting up, taunting and teasing in intervals.

"O-okay…Bla-BLAINE! I'm s-s-sorry, _ah_…stop!" He could barely get it out over the laughing.

"Oh I don't know," Blaine drew out, digging his fingers in again, knowing just the right muscles to squeeze.

Kurt practically arched into the air. "Ple-ase!"

Blaine chuckled and ceased, though didn't take the hands framing Kurt's waist away. "Okay, okay."

Kurt drew in lungful after lungful of air, eyes narrowed on the smug vampire hovering over him. "You are an asshole!" he panted.

"You are adorable," Blaine countered leaning forwards to peck Kurt's nose before freezing and drawing back unsure. "I'm sorry, I just, it just-"

Kurt pushed himself properly upright, still feeling the lingering traces of Blaine's mouth on him and trying to sort out his thoughts and feelings into proper sentences. "Blaine, it's fine. I mean, I don't think I'm ready to properly kiss yet," he blushed flustered. "I'd like us to get to know each other before exploring _that,_ but that doesn't mean I don't want us to touch at all. Hugs, holding hands and even kissing cheeks are things I'm more than comfortable with if you are? I don't want you to have to check every instinct so you're concentrating on wrong and right instead of just being together."

Blaine was nodding frantically by the end of it. "So you definitely want to try. Us I mean?"

Such wide, hopeful, beautiful eyes. Like Kurt held the secret to happiness all by himself. "I'm done avoiding this, Blaine. Hell I can't avoid it and I really don't want to anymore and I'm sorry it took so long for me to realise it!"

Blaine held a halting, tender finger up to Kurt's lips and they tingled in answer. "There's nothing to apologise for. I'm the luckiest vampire in the world to have you willing to have me a second time around and I just want you to know that I'd do anything for you, Kurt. Anything."

Kurt felt yet another tear fall down his cheek and he swiped it away before puckering his lips to kiss that finger lingeringly and raising his hand to take Blaine's and lead it back to the vampires own mouth. It was as close to a real kiss as Kurt could give right now, Kurt's own promise and he hoped it was enough.

From the look in Blaine's eyes when they fluttered back open, it was everything.

Kurt blushed and ducked his head coyly. "I have to get back."

Blaine cleared his throat and sat back into his seat properly before pulling out and it wasn't long before his hand had sneaked across the gap to grab Kurt's once more. This time it was Kurt that threaded their fingers.

* * *

**So Kurt had changed his tune right? ;D And who wouldnt when faced with Vampire!Blaine who is so obviously in love with you!**

**Also I just wanted to note before anyone mentions, that I know with Kurt's healing powers he shouldn't have the marks on his wrist. What i couldnt write in the chapter however, because Kurt and Blaine don't know about Kurt's abilities either yet, is that while Kurt can heal it isnt all emcompassing. He doesnt have that sort of control over it yet. Basically he stopped healing Blaine whilst he was still feeding, hence the marks left (: Just wanted to clear that up before someone reads it and are like, wtf? that makes no sense haha (: It will be addressed in future chapters regardless! **

**Okay, so next chapter will be the start of the main-ish storyline now that everythings been set up and our fav boys are heading the right way (: I'm excited! We will be skipping episodes with AU twists pretty quickly from here. Also Karofsky and Sebastian will be trying to butt their evil little heads into the happy times and Blaine won't take to kindly to that of course ;)**

**Next chapter should be up by the weekend, Saturday hopefully (:**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! (: (: (:**

**Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - I own nothing Glee**

**I can't believe this story has reached over a hundred reviews! Eep! I'm so happy you have no idea. You guys are so awesome! Reviewers, readers, followers, favouriters! The support is amazing (: And so this is a long ass update for you all to say thank you!**

**The main consensus for smut is a yes ;) so i'll get right on that but our boys are not just going to jump into bed together just now. But things will start to heat up soon, promise! **

**Because this chapter got just so long i cut it in half which will hopefully mean a quicker update next time (:**

**Warnings- Swearing, Same old vampires...**

* * *

**Once More To Get It Right  
**

_Chapter 10_

_Hummel Household  
_

Blaine had made good time driving them back and at ten to nine they were inside the idling SUV still, a few houses down from Kurt's. Neither wanted to be the first one to leave.

The actual drive had been silent for the most part, the radio a perfect backdrop for the steady beating of Kurt's heart, running just a little faster than what was usual. Many side glances were exchanged; coy looks from under lashes and heated cheeks and all the while their fingers stayed linked tightly, a tangible show of the solid connection they shared. Yes, everything may have been confusing and they may be uncertain around the other, but underneath there was an indestructible bond, pushing them together, making them fall into each other like gravity.

The minutes ticked by and Blaine gazed at Kurt's street-lit profile softly while the teen stared pointedly down at the messenger he was fiddling with in his free hand. Blaine could hardly believe the past day had actually happened, that he would be sitting here with a willing Kurt at his side, holding his hand and ready to give him a chance to do everything over. And he would do it over. He'd never let Kurt have a single regret, a single day when he doubted Blaine was what he wanted. The vampire would spoil and love him to complete distraction; until Kurt was drowning in sweet words and serenades and presents. All his heart could desire.

Kurt Hummel wasn't going to know what hit him.

The only thing he would have to keep in check was his damn vampire urges. He'd spent too many years not caring what he did or how he acted that now his control was severely lacking.

Granted private access to Kurt finally and he'd pounced. Twice.

But God's, Kurt was temptation itself, wrapped up in innocent blushes and fluttering lashes over the most expressive pair of eyes. Eyes that had hazed and cried '_I want you'_. Such taunting, teasing things. They were always his downfall and combined with that scent? It was like sex was leaking from the brunette's pores, mixing with that summer flower scent that already drew him in by the nose. He was helpless.

Kurt was always the perfect mixture of innocence and seduction. A sinful, dangerous combination that enticed and captivated, whispering in the form of sweet nothings when really it was dripping poison into your ear. And Kurt was definitely Blaine's poison of choice.

Blaine clamped his jaw and fought the stirring in his groin.

"You're going to be late."

It was quietly spoken but Kurt jumped a mile in the air, heart thumping loudly before turning to him with wide eyes. He cleared his throat, looking back out the window while that gorgeous flush of pink highlighted those sharp cheekbones once more. "Uh, I was just thinking… maybe we should exchange numbers?" he risked a look back at Blaine and the vampire tried not to smile so wide at the suggestion while on the inside he was dancing happily. "You know because you'll need to let me know when you need to…feed. And also if we're going to be trying this out then really it would be awkward to have to travel two hours just to talk and-"

Blaine held a finger to plump lips to halt the ramble, finding the switch of roles amusing. Normally it was _him_ tripping all over himself. _Okay. So he did that a lot_.

"I'd love that."

Kurt nodded, a little embarrassed after Blaine took his hand away and quickly rummaged in the mostly empty bag on his lap. He pulled out the I-Phone and handed it over after unlocking the screen. Blaine took it eagerly getting momentarily distracted by the picture. It was of a smiling Kurt leaning over the back of an equally grinning man that Blaine recognised as Kurt's dad, one arm was wrapped around his neck. It captured perfectly the affection between father and son and Blaine felt a jolt of unease. Kurt had another family. A royal, _fae _family. Hell, he also had a family with Blaine and the Ohio coven! The vampire didn't know how to approach it. _Should he tell Kurt now? Should he wait until he actually knew a little more about the situation they found themselves in?_

The second seemed more reasonable, even though it hurt to keep such important things from Kurt. There was also the thought that maybe Kurt needed to remember it himself?

Blaine was so over his head with this.

Pushing the problems away for right now Blaine quickly tapped in his number and saved it, feeling a little cheeky and putting a heart after his name, liking the way it looked next to the simple boring names surrounding it. He handed it back and Kurt raised a brow at the audacity though he couldn't hide the flush of pleasure that flooded his face, nor the twitch of his lips that belayed his amusement with Blaine's antics as he dropped a call to Blaine's phone.

He saw Kurt glance at the time and then groan under his breathe before putting it away and sliding the bag down by his legs with the rest of Jeff's loaned shopping. They had three minutes left.

"Are you going to be lurking around outside my house again tonight?" Kurt suddenly asked bluntly.

Blaine felt another sheepish blush form under his cheeks in the wake of Kurt's scrutiny. He made it seem so sordid! Like Blaine was just doing it to creep on him! But then again he didn't understand the reasons the vampire had for the twenty-four hour watch so it probably appeared more than a little strange.

"I'm just keeping watch, not spying," Blaine promised.

"A watch on what? The dangerous owls? Killer squirrels?" Kurt asked incredulously, clearly not buying it.

"I'm just keeping you safe."

Still sceptical. "Safe?"

"Yes, safe!" Blaine almost growled in frustration.

Kurt huffed at the tone. "From what, Blaine?"

"EVERYTHING!"

The car was deafened in the shadow of that shout, of the panted, distressed breathes Blaine was taking.

"That's impossible, Blaine. You know that right?" Kurt spoke quietly.

Blaine shook his head stubbornly.

"Blaine-"

"No, Kurt!" Blaine cut off harshly and then cursed under his breath when he saw Kurt flinch away from him, hurt, trying to disconnect their hands. Blaine held them tightly, unwilling to severe the contact. "I'm sorry… I just. I need to do this. Please just let me take care of you."

That beautiful face softened.

"But you have a life to live, Blaine! I have no idea just how old you are but you're still enrolled in school regardless. Aren't they missing you by now? What kind of life is being my shadow?" Kurt questioned, confused though determined. He had that spark in his eye, the one he always got when he wanted his own way.

"A happy one," Blaine replied immediately. "I'd rather spend all my time following you at a distance than anything else," he declared completely serious.

Kurt's eyes widened and he swallowed hard as Blaine's words filled up the space between them. Heavy in the air.

"I don't want that for you, Blaine," Kurt finally said softly meeting the vampires gaze with a wet one of his own. Blaine made to reply but Kurt shook his head, face unrelenting. "No. Go home, Blaine. I don't need you to babysit me, I can handle myself and have been for years. Live your life and I promise that I'll still be a part of it. I can't be it _all _though, surely that's unhealthy."

Blaine tugged them closer, frantic. "But you always were, ever since we first met, Kurt! You're my Chosen."

It was clear that Kurt didn't quite grasp just what that meant. That Kurt was always at the forefront of his mind despite the rest of his duties or commitments, which wasn't to say he never had a life outside of Kurt. Things always had a way of always blending perfect for every vampire and their Chosen. The teen had grown up human and this was just one of the culture differences between vampires and humans that would stand between them. It was agitating. Maddening.

Kurt frowned and Blaine could see it was dawning on him that they weren't on the same page. His nose scrunched up adorably in concentration and Blaine just wanted to kiss it again. Wanted to kiss him.

After a few moments Kurt sighed heavily. "I'm not there yet, Blaine. I can't… that's just too much for right now." His eyes pleaded with Blaine to understand.

The vampire knew he was on the losing side of this battle. "I'll keep out of sight. You won't even know I'm here."

Kurt shook his head. "I knew you were there the whole time! I never saw you once and I just knew you were watching, I could _feel _it and for right now I need a little space to be by myself. To wrap my head around everything and I can't do that when I'm constantly looking over my shoulder and peering out my window hoping for a glance of _you_!"

Blaine clenched his jaw and looked out of the windscreen. Kurt was asking him to leave him vulnerable and everything in him was revolting. He didn't know if he had the strength to do it. Jeremiah was still out there somewhere. Granted he didn't know Kurt was back and his coven wouldn't say anything… well the only liability was Sebastian but he thought that Wes and he could handle that lose end if it came to that. It was the fear however. The possibility that something could go wrong. All it took was one mistake.

He heard a click of the seatbelt, the shuffle of clothes against leather and then a gentle hand was cupping his face, turning it back and Blaine drowned in pools of celestial waters.

"Slowly remember?" Kurt joked weakly but when Blaine couldn't crack a smile, too absorbed in the countless ways Kurt could get hurt and him not being there to stop it, he grew serious once more. "It doesn't mean I don't want to see you at all. I want us to get to know each other and maybe one day we'll both be at that point. Those crazy people who can't stand to be away from the person they love for more than two seconds."

_The person they love. _Like Blaine had the opportunity to become that person. He filled up with determination and exhilaration.

As for the rest of that sentence? Blaine had to smile, because ironically, that was them to a tee. They did everything together. Hated it when they were apart. Embraced in the most lovey-dovey, embarrassing ways when they were reunited and didn't care who saw.

"The ones that make out between classes?" Blaine asked with a smirk, the smile widening when he saw Kurt blush tellingly.

"Oh of course snookums," Kurt sassed back regardless, never one to back down from a verbal spar.

Blaine laughed despite himself, delighted. "Pet names," he nodded as if checking them off the list. "Can we display obnoxious amounts of PDA at parties?"

Kurt gasped, faux-shocked. "You have to ask? Sweetie, we'll be the couple that never wants to go out because we'd rather spend all our time together."

"They'd call us boring," Blaine played along with a fake pout, feeling warm at the pet name that rolled off Kurt's tongue.

Kurt giggled and it was music to Blaine's ears. "When really they'd just be jealous."

Blaine looked Kurt up and down, lingering on all his favourite spots…which just happened to be everything in between the top of that styled hair to bottom of his cute toes. "Well who wouldn't be?"

Kurt bit his lip, obviously fighting anymore reddening of his skin, but Blaine loved making his love blush. Loved the way it highlighted the already beautiful features of his face, just as the vampire in him liked the teasing show of blood. So as such, Blaine always strived to cause them.

The air between them had lightened considerably and Kurt sat back into his seat and Blaine mourned the loss of Kurt's skin tingling against his face.

"So no vampire bodyguard?" Kurt asked a little apprehensive.

Blaine took a deep, heavy breath before sighing it out and looking at Kurt pleadingly, knowing he'd lost before he even started. "Can you text or call as often as you can? Just so I know you're safe and happy."

Kurt gave him a soft smile and ducked his head. "Of course. I'd like to do that anyway."

Blaine grinned thinking he'd die from how cute Kurt was when he got an idea. "Constantly calling and texting each other with the added option of the 'you hang up, no you' clause. Check!"

Kurt bit his lip trying to hold the giggles in but in the end he just rested his head back against the rest and laughed. Blaine preened, completely pleased with his efforts before he looked down at their joined hands and began tracing his thumb over the back of Kurt's.

"I can't promise that I won't break and come back to check on you, Kurt. Or if I think something is wrong, but I _can_ promise that I'll _try._"

It was all he could offer and it was huge at that.

They'd lock down their coven and Blaine could console himself with the fact that, for now, Kurt was a spectre to the rest of their world. Now Blaine had to work on getting Kurt to Dalton, but hopefully there was a bit of time for that.

Kurt rolled his head towards the vampire, eyes sparkling blue-black in the darkness. "Thank you," he smiled and it was clear he understood. Understood just how much Blaine was giving him here. There was a beat of silence before Kurt had crossed the space between them and had his free arm wrapped around Blaine's neck, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered again against his neck. Blaine squeezed an arm around his waist and breathed the boy in, closing his eyes and never wanting to leave. This was definitely his personal heaven.

It was over all too soon when Kurt's phone ringing broke the moment.

Kurt sat back with a curse and looked towards the dash.

**9:09**

"Oh I am so dead."

Blaine flinched at the wording and pushed down the vampiric urges that were threatening. _Geez, he couldn't even handle figures of speech!_

Kurt grabbed all his bags and pushed the door open to hop out into the cold night air. Blaine wanted to pull him back in immediately. Wanted to follow him.

He forced himself to stay seated.

Kurt looked back at him after looping the bag over his head and settling the free ones on his arm expertly. "You'll text me when you get back? Just so I know you got back alright."

Blaine smiled, warmed by the sentiment. "Of course, but I wouldn't worry about me. Vampires are durable."

Kurt looked like he was forcing himself from peeking over his shoulders to see whether anyone was listening in while Blaine talked about vampires so openly. Blaine thought it was adorable and again he felt a rush of sadness and just _wrong_. Kurt should be coming back with him.

Kurt shifted his feet on the sidewalk and his phone was still ringing in his bag.

"I really want to walk you to the door right now," Blaine confessed. Because if Kurt had to go then he definitely wanted to see him home safe like a gentleman would. Kurt deserved nothing less.

Kurt smiled, clearly pleased. "My, what a dapper vampire you are," he teased. "But I don't think I'd be able to explain to my dad why Mercedes had suddenly lightened her skin, cut and curled her hair and oh yeah…was a handsome boy."

Blaine pounced on it immediately. "Handsome, huh?"

Kurt spluttered for a few minutes trying to find a way out of that before he gave and narrowed his eyes. "I take it back. Dapper vampires are more modest."

"Is that a fact?"

"Mmmhmm, I happen to be an expert on the subject," he looked over his shoulder. "A grounded expert if I don't hurry up."

"I'll miss you," it came out before Blaine could stop it.

Kurt ducked his head and peered up through those mile long lashes. "Me too." Blaine fell in love over and over again in this boy's presence. "I'll see you around, Blaine."

He went to close the door and Blaine felt panic choke him.

"Kurt! Wait!" Kurt pulled it back open, concern written in his features. "Meet me tomorrow."

Kurt hesitated only a second. "Where?"

Blaine wracked his brains. "The Lima Bean? For coffee?"

Kurt smiled coyly. "It's a date."

And then he was gone and racing down the path and up towards his house. Blaine didn't pull away until Kurt was safely inside and he didn't miss the shy smile the teen threw him before slipping through the door either.

"It's a date," Blaine repeated to himself with a grin, feeling on top of the world.

* * *

Kurt felt like squealing in happiness, leaning back against the door.

This wasn't to be however when Kurt caught sight of his dad's stern face. _Oops._

"Nine o'clock, Kurt."

Kurt winced trying to gauge just how mad his dad was on a scale of one to ten. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm not _that_ late though."

"That's not the point bud and you know it," Burt lectured. "You go out at ridiculous o'clock in the morning for a sale I've heard nothing about and then turn up _late_ for your curfew. Now I don't pretend to know what's so fascinating about these clothes of yours but you were there at least _twelve_ hours, Kurt!"

_So about a five on that scale then. _He could work with that.

Kurt saw Carole poke her head around the door and roll her eyes a little behind Burt's back, an indulgent smile on her face before she ducked back into the kitchen.

"Things needed to be bought dad," he lied through his teeth, pouting a little for good measure while he held out his fake offerings with a shake.

"I was expecting a truck full," Burt said and seemed genuinely surprised. "What did you do for all that time? It couldn't have been all shopping, even Mercedes has to have a limit." Implying that Kurt clearly didn't.

Kurt cleared his throat and removed his coat, setting his bags down first. "You know. Chatted, coffee, lunch, dinner."

_Let a vampire feed from me, slept in bed with him, almost made out with a boy for the first time ever, planned a future relationship on feelings from a past one from a past life. You know dad, just the usual stuff. God._

Kurt walked into the living area and there was no sign of Finn anywhere to distract from Burt's inquisition. _Where was that boy when you needed him!_

Burt had followed him in. "Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something from me, Kurt."

Kurt froze for second before kick-starting himself and sitting down, grabbing the latest copy of Vogue from the table where he'd left it. "I don't know what you mean," he said innocently.

The magazine was plucked from his fingers and threw back onto the table while Burt sat down in his recliner, turned to face him. "Spill it, Kurt."

His tone was dead serious. Kurt wasn't worming his way out of this one but what could he say exactly? Maybe a few half truths?

"Ah, well…"

"Well?"

Kurt took a sudden interest in the bookshelf in the corner while he mumbled. "I may have met someone."

There was a stretch of silence.

"You _may_ have?" his dad's voice was clearly strained and Kurt's risked a glance over at him. Burt was dragging a hand over his scalp underneath his garage emblazoned cap.

"Okay I did."

"Right."

"Hmmm."

Another pause.

"When did this happen exactly?"

Kurt tried to occupy his nervous hands and ended up playing at the ends of his hair, trying to lean comfortably into the back of the couch but his spine was stiff with anxiety. _This has to be the most awkward talk of his life._

"Today at the mall."

It was the wrong thing to say of course.

"So you were late because you were talking to boys at the mall?" Burt's tone may have raised a little as he narrowed his eyes on his son.

Kurt grimaced. "Um, yes? But it wasn't the first time I had saw him!" he tried to explain.

He was just digging himself a bigger hole.

"So you've been seeing boys frequently while you've been going out?"

"No!" Kurt buried his face in his hands. This was awful. "He's the lead singer for the Warbler's. The group we tied with at Sectionals, that's the only other time I saw him before today."

Burt scratched at his cheek as he thought. "Those fancy boys that helped you backstage?" he asked a little mollified.

_Fancy. Yeah okay we'll go with that_. It was better than the truth. Kurt felt a hysterical laugh building up in his throat imagining his dad replacing the word with vampire. He shook his head to clear it. "Uh, yeah them. And just because they go to private school doesn't mean they're all rich dad."

"You seen the tuition for that place, Kurt?"

"Uh no." Though he could guess having seen the place with his own two eyes. Something struck him though. "Have you?"

Burt shrugged a little sheepishly. "I looked into a few options for you kid. I know that school of yours isn't the best place in the world for you."

Kurt felt tears sting his eyes as his heart swelled. He nodded his head. "Thanks dad. But I'm fine, you don't have to worry about spending ridiculous amounts on school tuition…clothes however."

Burt rolled his eyes. "Glad to see you've got your priorities in the right order kid. But seriously, you'd tell me if something major was going on with you right?"

The urge to cry got worse in the face of his dad's love and genuine worry. He couldn't tell him though. Couldn't tell him any of it and it _hurt _not to. Since Kurt was eight Burt had been his confidant. His rock. They shared everything; the pain, the laughter, the tears and this felt like a betrayal of all that. Of his trust.

"Yeah of course."

It was the biggest lie of them all and Kurt had never felt lower. He got up from his seat.

"Woah! Where you going? We still have to talk about this _boy, _you're not getting off that easily, kid."

Kurt couldn't stay there though, only to lie even further.

"Can we talk about it in the morning. I'm really exhausted, dad."

Burt ran his eyes over him only to nod a little. "First thing tomorrow morning, Kurt. And no sneaking out with only a note left either."

Kurt smiled weakly, trying to fake it enough to get up the stairs. "I won't. Night dad, I am sorry about being late."

Burt waved him off, settling down into the seat. "Just don't do it again, I'll let you off this one time seeing as it's the first. Night bud."

Kurt grabbed all his stuff and hastened up the stairs to lock himself behind his door. Once that was done he felt the first tears brimming over. He fought them, sniffing and clenching his eyes.

"Get a grip Kurt, it's for the best," he muttered to himself before putting all his stuff away and grabbing what he needed for a shower.

He lingered under the hot spray more than was necessary and scrubbed himself thoroughly to make up for the skipped cleansing this morning, tracing curious fingers around the points on his wrist. Dried and dressed in plain black cotton bottoms and a top, Kurt sat down at his vanity to tend to his neglected skin, trying not to glance at the phone where he'd put in on charge on his nightstand. It was a welcome distraction from the awful sick feeling he had inside ever since the talk with his dad however. He kept trying to push the horrible thoughts away but they wouldn't budge and he was staring in the face every, single pretence he'd given his father lately. The lies, the acts, the down right denials.

Finished, Kurt padded over to his bed and slid between the sheets just as his stomach growled reminding the teen that he hadn't eaten a scrap all day. Blaine had insisted on the way home that they get drive-thru for him but Kurt was adamant that he wasn't putting any of that crap in his body and would eat when he got back. Come to think of it he was parched as well. He'd been so caught up that he hadn't even registered his most basic functions.

Risking a trip downstairs, hearing the sounds of Finn playing games in his room and Burt and Carole watching a bit of television together, Kurt made it to the kitchen without issue. He grabbed a few bottles of water out of the fridge along with a few pieces of fruit and a yogurt. Deciding just to do something simple and fast Kurt quickly threw together a sandwich. He was back upstairs in a flash, taking them two at a time, re-locking his door and resettling on his bed to eat. He was done in record time and with everything settled on the nightstand ready to take down tomorrow, Kurt threw a DVD into the player and switched off the lights.

He got through the first credits when his mind fell back into itself.

_You should tell your dad._

_But he'd lock me up!_

_At least tell him about school then._

_But his heart, I can't risk losing him again._

_Coward. Your dad's just looking out for you and you just sit there and lie to his face!_

_He wouldn't be able to do anything anyway!_

_You wouldn't know that would you, seeing as you haven't told him anything._

_I-_

_LIAR, LIAR, LIAR!_

Kurt was crying before he even registered the sensation and it was at that moment his phone rang. Kurt was going to ignore it when the thought that it might be Blaine had him crawling across and grabbing it.

**Blaine Anderson **

With that silly little heart after it. He wiped the tears away and cleared his throat a few times before he answered in a thick voice. "Hello."

"_Kurt?"_ The teen almost sighed at the dreamy quality he still had in his voice even over the phone.

"Hey," Kurt said softly, trying not to sniff tellingly.

"_What's wrong?"_ Blaine sounded suitably panicked and he was sure the vampire was two seconds away from racing over here and following him around again.

"I'm fine."

That was his go to response these days it seems.

"_Kurt._"

"It's nothing really. I just had a talk with my dad, that's it."

"_Do you want to talk about it?_" The offer was soft and comforting. No pressure, just gentle concern and a desire to help.

Kurt swallowed, feeling another hot tear snake down his cheek and continue past his neck. There was only so much he could tell Blaine as well. He didn't want to admit that he got bullied everyday for who he was. That some Neanderthal had made it mission to make his life hell. Blaine would never leave his side if he knew and he also had a feeling that if Blaine knew, then vampire Blaine would be making a debut appearance. "It's just that… me and my dad used to be so close and now I'm sneaking out and lying to him all the time... it doesn't feel right but I can't tell him the truth either! And I only just got him back after he had a scare with his heart and now I'm putting the distance between us myself!"

Kurt was practically sobbing by this point, choking out the sentences. He took a deep breathe swiping at the tears and laying down cradling the phone to his ear.

"It probably sounds stupid, I mean, teenagers always lie to their parents right? But after my mom died all we had was each other."

Blaine up to now had been a silent, soothing presence on the other end of the line. "_Kurt my love, your dad loves you, I saw that clearly, he'll believe you if you want to tell him about me. About us."_

Kurt felt a little relieved and disappointed that Blaine didn't even suspect that Kurt was alluding to anything other than their complicated relationship.

"Blaine he'll think I'm a lunatic! I can't tell him the boy I was drawing pictures of at three years old is the same one I'm sort of dating, oh and the added fact that apparently I had a past life with you and you're actually a vampire!" Kurt whispered frantically into the phone glancing at the door periodically like his dad was going to burst in any second.

"_He'll believe you Kurt, I promise. But wait until you're ready. I'll be there with you if you want me to_."

Kurt blew out a shaky breathe. Blaine was right that he wasn't ready yet. Despite the guilt eating at him he wasn't, but at least he had resolved to actually do it at some point now and that salved the awful feeling he had before. He just hoped Blaine was right. "I do want you there."

"_Just tell me when._"

Kurt smiled at the ready reply. So eager to please. Kurt didn't know what he had done to deserve such devotion. "Thank you."

"_I have to go now Kurt, Wes has called a meeting but I wanted to hear your voice once more before you sleep, texting just doesn't do it justice."_

Kurt blushed hotly but was inwardly smiling. Usually people got down on him for his voice. It was as much a hindrance as a gift sometimes. "That's fine, I'm glad you got back okay," he managed to say coherently.

"_Are you blushing?_"

Kurt let out an undignified squeak. "Of course not!"

He heard a throaty chuckle down the line before Blaine grew more serious again. "_Are you sure you're okay now, Kurt? It's okay to say no."_

"I'm better now. I think I just needed to get it out." This time it wasn't a lie.

"_Well feel free to call me anytime to unload_."

Kurt smiled, but deep down he knew he wouldn't. "Thanks. You should go to your meeting or Wes will get bitchy."

Blaine laughed. "_Bitchy?_"

"Mmm. Someone must have shoved something up his ass before I met him because he was _cranky_."

"_Probably his gavel."_

Kurt grinned sitting up, tears being forgotten. "He has a gavel?"

The teen could practically hear Blaine's smile. "_Oh yeah, engraved and everything. He takes it very seriously_."

Kurt laughed with delighted wickedness, thinking of all the ways he could use this information to his advantage. "Oh this is great."

"_What are you up to imp?"_

"Nothing," Kurt chimed innocently, not even registering the pet name just like Blaine probably didn't realise it had slipped out.

"_Hmm."_

Kurt bit his lip. "Go have fun at your boring meeting. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"_Around nine?"_

"I have to talk with my dad again in the morning. Ten?"

"_I'll be there_."

Kurt suddenly got shy again. "Okay well, night Blaine."

"_Sweet dreams, Kurt."_

_If you're there then they usually are. _"You too."

And then they hung up.

* * *

_Dalton  
_

"It's not up for discussion!" Wes shouted across the rising cacophony of voices from the front of the entertainment room.

"But how can you be _sure! _You haven't got any evidence or proof!" Trent yelled the loudest.

"What the guy walking around looking and sounding exactly like him isn't telling enough moron?" David drawled from his spot nearest the bar. "You all took turns guarding him."

"It could be a trick. What's to say he isn't a ruse being used by the rogues to infiltrate the coven? Everyone knows the pull Blaine has in the council and American covens. This is the perfect way to get to him and you know it!"

"It's him, you'll just have to trust us," Nick spoke up.

"Why?"

"Because of all the reasons Wes just explained to you. All four of us saw Kurt using powers. Powers that couldn't be replicated," Jeff said now, rising to his feet to address all of them. "And I'll vouch for him if that's what you need, Trent."

Sebastian snorted from the far wall near the stage. "And we're just supposed to take that? The word of a fae and his half baked theories on reincarnation!?"

Nick snarled and was up in seconds, David holding him back by the arms. "Nick! The fangless asshole isn't worth it!"

Jeff jumped up to calm his mate, throwing dirty looks Sebastian's way.

"Sebastian, Jeff was a part of this coven long before you so you _will_ be respectful or I'll let Nick take his rightful recompense the next time you open your mouth without thinking," Wes told him calmly but the steel lining the words spoke volumes.

Sebastian clenched his jaw but was otherwise silent for now while David and Jeff got Nick back into his seat and the fae hopped on his lap to keep it that way.

"So what? We just keep our traps shut? What about the council?" Zach asked.

There was a series of assents.

"I'll deal with the council when I deem it necessary. For now we're keeping this in the coven and that's final. I'll be having a talk with the Giver's separately but you're not to talk of this with any of them either."

"This is crazy!"

Sebastian snorted in agreement. "What we're just supposed to treat this-"

"Kurt."

Everyone swivelled their heads to see Blaine leaning on the door jam watching them intently, especially Sebastian. He hadn't heard the whole meeting but he'd heard enough. "His name is Kurt and you will be respectful when you talk about my Chosen or you'll face the consequences is that understood?"

There was a tension filled pause in the wake of the powerful words, where Blaine looked to all of them for any signs of denial, the pure dominance he held was pouring off him in waves making him seem like a giant in the room.

"Is it really him, Blaine?" Thad asked quietly. He hadn't said a word up until now, just sitting in quiet contemplation while he took everything in.

"Yes."

No hesitation. No doubt. No room for arguments.

It was strange but it was as if that was all they needed. Wes was a great leader for them and they respected him immensely but Blaine had always been the founder of this coven. The rightful leader even if he didn't want it anymore and his word was like gospel.

"Gods…"

There was a nervous chatter starting up while Wes and Blaine shared a nod of understanding. Blaine wasn't trying to challenge the other vampire, or steal control but this was important. Any other matter and he would have let Wes deal with it. And there was no doubts he would have and completely satisfactorily even if it took a little longer. Wes was a force all on his own after all- it was one of the reasons he was Blaine's Second all that time ago.

"So gentlevampires and douchebags," David announced glancing at Sebastian for the last one, who scowled back at him and bared his fangs. "Kurt is coming back to Dalton!"

There was a moment of silence before the cheers and excitement deafened while Smythe stormed from the room.

_If I have anything to do with it, _Blaine thought determined while he received pats on the back and enthusiastic hugs. _Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.  
_

* * *

_Hummel Household_

_The next day…  
_

"_Jeff!"_

"_Kurt!"_

_The simultaneous shouts carried through the corridors and into the room where the fae boys hid behind a couch trying to stifle giggles._

_Footsteps sounded across the floorboards and the boys glanced at each knowing they'd been discovered. Kurt bit his lip trying not to laugh too loudly and Jeff didn't even try, instead he rolled onto his knees to peek his head over the top only to duck down with a squeak._

"_I just saw the top of your head, Jeff." And you could practically hear Nick rolling his eyes._

"_Come on out, Kurt," Blaine said sternly. Kurt didn't think he sounded _that _mad. _

_The boys rose at the same time, matching expressions of guilt lining their faces. "It was him!"Dual voices cried out pointing at one another. _

_It was Blaine's turn to roll his eyes but his lips were twitching. He cleared his throat. "Oh I don't doubt both of you share the blame equally, imp."_

_Kurt pouted down at the floor, crossing his arms across his chest stubbornly._

"_It wasn't that bad Nick, honest! Just a little spell."_

"_A little spell! Jeff, sweetheart, you turned Wes pink! Pink, Jeff!"_

_Kurt snorted a laugh. He couldn't help it but then he felt eyes on him and he peeked up to see Blaine regarding him with an eyebrow raised. _

"_He brought it on himself," Kurt defended. Jeff nodded along frantically trying to paste a serious expression on his face._

"_Oh really? How exactly?"_

_Kurt glanced at Jeff and the blonde grimaced a little with an imperceptible shrug of his shoulders. Really it was because they had gotten bored. Fae had a natural inclination towards mischief along with their curious, happy natures. Wes had just been a convenient target at the time. _

_Kurt opened and closed his mouth. "Well, he just did," Kurt said in his best Prince voice, pulling his posture up along with his nose._

"_You decreed he be pink for the rest of his life huh?"_

_Kurt shrugged as if bored, examining his nails. He wasn't ready for Blaine rushing at him, picking him up by the waist and holding his weight in the air easily. The fae prince shrieked a little and clutched at the vampires broad shoulders. _

"_Put me down!"_

"_Turn Wes back."_

"_But the colour suits him," Kurt whined, not wanting his and Jeff's efforts to last so little a time. _

"_He doesn't seem to agree," Nick argued dryly._

"_Well Wes wears, black, black and more black. We just wanted to brighten his day," Jeff said innocently, already backing away in case Nick decided to grab him like Blaine had done. _

"_Turn him back," Blaine repeated._

_Kurt huffed. "Fine." And then he was sliding back down to the floor, bodies pressed tightly together all the way making Kurt bite his lip, changing the grip on Blaine's shoulders to a hold around his neck. "You're not really mad though, right Blaine?" he asked timidly._

_Blaine leant forwards and pecked his nose. "Course not, my love."_

_Kurt grinned happily, bouncing on his toes a little. "And you liked the joke?"_

_Blaine chuckled a little, shaking his head. "It was a little funny."_

"_So a lot."_

"_A little."_

"_Did you laugh when you saw him?"_

"…"

"_Aha! See!" Kurt preened. _

_Blaine and Nick shared a look. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"_

_Jeff jumped into Nick's arms with a wide smile. "You love us really."_

_Blaine caught Kurt's eye. "Always."  
_

The morning saw Kurt waking and grinning stupidly into his pillow feeling only the slightest confusion over the 'spell' part of the dream but pushing it aside to ask Blaine about later. He'd decided to stop freaking out over things before he knew the context; all it was going to gain him was premature frown lines. He rolled over and grabbed for his phone, grin about to split his face when he saw he had a text from Blaine.

**From; Blaine Anderson **

**Can't wait to see you! I'm counting the minutes beautiful. Xx**

Kurt caught his breathe, heart swelling with so much feeling he thought it would explode into a million happy pieces.

**To; Blaine Anderson **

**I'll be there as soon as I can, wish me luck this morning! I missed you too ;) xxx**

Kurt bit the bullet and pressed send before he jumped out of bed to get ready for the day. He didn't think he'd ever groomed so thoroughly before in his life and that was saying something. Luckily he had already spent a few hours last night planning his outfit so he didn't have that panic on his hands.

In the end he pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans that did wonders for his ass and teamed it with a simple white stretchy tee that showed that he did have quite a toned physique hidden under all the layers. A black vest with a few bespoken accessories, including a neck scarf went over that with a pair of shiny, black riding boots for footwear that reached mid-calf. He styled his hair as usual and took more time with his skin. It was casual enough for coffee but still had a flair that said everything about his personal style.

Happy, he took a breath and stepped out to meet he one obstacle he had before he could leave.

Boy Talk Round Two was going about just as well as round one and Kurt wanted the floor to swallow him up. He and his dad were in the family room while Carole and Finn ate breakfast in the kitchen.

"So you like him?"

Kurt huffed out a frustrated breathe, throwing his hands in the air. "Yes dad! Around the same amount as I did five minutes ago and five minutes before that when you asked!"

"Don't start getting all huffy with me, kid, I'm just making sure you really like him and are not just settling. You deserve better than that," Burt explained calmly, sitting back in his seat. It was clear he had been thinking over all of this last night.

Kurt felt his fingers of his right hand sneak up under his long sleeve, a necessity thanks to Blaine, to thumb at the marks on his wrist. It was strangely comforting, a grounding point in the haze that was his life right now.

"I really, _really_ like him dad," Kurt blushed but put as much emphasis on it as he was feeling. Which meant quite a lot. Burt noticed.

"Just how much are we talking here?"

"God really? First I don't like him enough and now I like him too much?"

Burt held up his hands with a wince at the decibels Kurt's voice could reach. "Alright, alright!"

"Can I please go now?" _Please, please, please before this turns into a sex talk._

"I don't know, do you think you can remember your curfew this time?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I think I can handle it."

"Six o'clock, Kurt. It's a school night and I'd like to actually see you for more than five minutes this weekend."

Kurt was going to argue but he knew he wouldn't win and risked getting the time he did have shortened considerably. "Fine. I'll see you later then." He jumped up and grabbed his coat and bag.

"I'd appreciate a text sometime today."

"Yeah, sure," Kurt agreed already on his way out, eager to be on his way to Blaine.

"And say hi to Mercedes for me. I haven't really seen her around here anymore."

Kurt froze mid-step, feeling a well of sadness creep up. Kurt hadn't really seen her around either. "Uh, yeah I'll pass it along."

* * *

_The Lima Bean  
_

Blaine had arrived early and had grabbed a table in the corner, the most private one in the place and had ordered coffee for them, asking the girl at the counter to bring them over when he had company so Kurt's wouldn't get cold. She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes at him but all she got for her efforts was a tip that he had already planned on giving her.

He had been anxiously staring out the window, playing with the ring around his neck that he'd gotten back from Wes, tapping his foot and ignoring the flirty looks the barista was sending him when he saw the familiar shine of Kurt's Navigator pulling into a space. His heart started racing stupidly when he caught the first glimpse of his love in the morning light, hair being swept by the breeze as he locked up and walked towards the entrance.

Blaine was on his feet, tucking the chain away and their eyes met as soon as Kurt crossed the threshold. There was a charged moment where they just took each other in before Kurt ducked his head with a shy smile and walked gracefully over, weaving around the tables and people.

Blaine came around the table and held out Kurt's chair for him with a charming smile, already putting his plan to woo Kurt within an inch of his life into action. Kurt raised a surprised brow but the flush on his cheeks spoke of his pleasure with the action as he took off his coat and slid into the seat.

Blaine tried not to stare but his eyes were immediately tracking down Kurt's body and the clothes that left little to nothing to the imagination. Especially Blaine's who could easily fill in the gaps from memory. His fangs throbbed and threatened but he kept a strangle hold on his control.

Once Blaine was resettled they smiled at each other, Kurt nervously darting his eyes everywhere and anywhere at once.

Blaine wanted the teen at ease so after darting a look at the girl who looked busy filling their order from the smell of things he smiled at Kurt. "You look amazing."

Kurt blushed and played at the scarf around his elegant neck and Blaine cheered internally. "Thanks. You clean up good too." Kurt's eyes roamed his body eagerly, approval clear in them.

Blaine had gone with a pair of tight, dark blue jeans, a white shirt and bow tie that matched the trousers and cardigan with white shoes. He definitely wanted to play up to Kurt's love of fashion while still being himself and this all fit perfectly.

"Thank you. How did the talk with your dad go?"

Kurt grimaced finally holding his gaze. "Completely awkward. I wanted to bury my head under a pillow."

Blaine laughed. "He just cares about you."

"You won't be thinking it's so funny when it comes around for you to meet him!"

"I think he'll be preoccupied with other things than giving me the talk when that arrives," Blaine told him with a hint of a sardonic smirk.

Kurt snorted, tracing the tabletop absently with a finger. "Yeah you don't know my dad. He'll still give you a talking to, don't think you'll be escaping that!"

Blaine felt a little apprehensive all of a sudden. What if Burt hated him? He was such a big part of Kurt's life. If that wasn't clear before then after their talk last night then it definitely was now.

Kurt must have sensed his distress as he covered Blaine's hand on the table with his own, a little cold from outside still but perfect regardless, sending tingles through Blaine's blood.

"Hey, he's a teddy bear really," Kurt reassured.

Blaine was about to answer when the blonde girl walked over with a tray of their drinks. Kurt had to remove his hand in order for her to place it down and she looked entirely too pleased by that.

"Here you go sweetheart," she grinned and winked at Blaine before flouncing off.

Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt looked one part amused, three parts jealous. "She has horrible shoes and her hair is a total dye job."

Blaine laughed out loud bringing Kurt's attention back around to him instead of glaring daggers at the back of the girls head.

"What?"

Blaine shook his head and grabbed the coffee's off the tray so he could set it aside. "Non fat mocha right?"

Kurt's anger vanished completely and pleased surprise replaced it as he accepted the cup. "You know my coffee order?"

Blaine just grinned before taking a sip of his medium drip.

Kurt shook his head and muttered. "Of course you know my coffee order Mr McStalkerPants."

Blaine nearly spat the mouthful of liquid out and Kurt laughed delighted, a tinkling bell sound that had Blaine sighing and melting in his seat.

They sipped their drinks in easy silence for a while, just enjoying each other.

"I had another dream last night…or memory," Kurt corrected at the end, looking down at his cup and tracing a finger around the rim.

"What was it about?" Blaine asked eagerly, loving the idea of sharing the memories together.

Kurt's lips tagged up at the corners a little. "Well there was a very mad Wes and the colour pink."

Blaine chuckled remembering it straight away. Wes was storming around the underground corridors for days afterwards; muttering to himself about revenge on 'bothersome fae's who had nothing better to do than make his life a misery'.

"You and Jeff are a menace together, though not as bad as Nick and Jeff."

Kurt's brows raised in surprise. "Nick? He seems so quiet and kind."

"Until Jeff wants something," Blaine replied simply.

Kurt mulled it over for a while. "They really love each other, huh?"

"Of course. Jeff is Nick's Chosen," Blaine told him softly, making sure to hold Kurt's pretty gaze in order to put across that since Kurt was _his_, the sentiment was the same thing.

Kurt flushed, averting his eyes out the window to the passing traffic. "There was one other thing. In the dre-_memory_. Jeff mentioned something about a spell?"

Blaine froze in his seat.

He'd finally found out what David had meant yesterday. That Kurt was definitely still fae. A more powerful one at that if that was even possible. As Kurt had grown up his powers had grown with him and would have continued to do so, but as with most all fae powers they weren't offensive abilities to be used as weapons. It was another reason the fae hid themselves away; they didn't believe in violence, their race was built on nurturing life so they avoided the possibility of conflicts.

"Blaine?" Kurt sounded alarmed now.

Blaine reached for the shaking hand coming back to himself. "Kurt, I could tell you now and I will if you want me too," he promised. "Or I can answer it properly, make it easier for you, but it will take a little more time."

Kurt regarded him for a moment or two. "I can wait for a while. Besides I'd really like to enjoy today," he added nervously. "I've never really done this."

Blaine felt a jolt of relief and warmth. "What a first date?"

Kurt nodded shyly. "Not really a lot of options in Lima, Ohio."

The jealous, possessive voice inside him said there were no other options for Kurt. Period. "You only need one," Blaine told him softly, flipping Kurt's hand over and stroking gently at the soft skin on his upturned palm.

Kurt blushed prettily. "I think I've found a great one," he admitted quietly and Blaine about nearly jumped on the table to shout out his bliss. Instead he took the hand he was caressing and brought it up to his lips to kiss the palm and wrist tenderly, nosing at the skin and skating his warm breathe across the pale expanse.

Kurt's breathing hitched.

"Spend the day with me," Blaine asked into the skin, scenting out summer and flowers, looking up through his lashes.

Kurt was worrying his bottom lip, fingers twitching, his heart pounding in Blaine's ears an enticing rhythm. "I have until six," he said breathlessly.

Blaine quickly calculated. "Shopping, lunch and a movie?"

Kurt appeared amused, leaning forwards on the opposite elbow. "You want to go shopping with me? Are you sure you're prepared?"

Blaine grinned against porcelain skin before placing one last kiss and backing away to lean forward, mirroring Kurt. "Of course," he replied confidently. "I've had practise, trust me."

It was like an inside joke between them. Just theirs. Kurt's eyes twinkled. "Well drink up then, Blaine, Christmas is coming up and I have a million things I want to get!"

Blaine just grinned. "Whatever you say, my love."

* * *

**Okay so first dates, Fae!Jeff and Fae!Kurt mischief, oodles of Klaine, Warbler's, evil Sebastian and Papa Burt! I'm exhausted. Haha (:**

**This was mainly about settling things down and tieing up a few lose ends before everything can continue. I really want a foundation for Kurt and Blaine before i bring in more drama, so this is pretty happy for now (:**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all liked it too! Next chapter will be the outcome of our guys first date. Will have Kurt talking, fashion, fae's and Chosen's with Jeff and also the reappearance of David Karofsky into the story as Kurt gets back to school. Also songs. Because it's Glee right?**

**I should hopefully be able to get something out by tuesday :D**

**Please review and let me know what you guys thought! (: (: (:**

**Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - I own nothing Glee or otherwise recognisable**

**First Date Time!**

**Another long one. I honestly don't plan for them to be so long and then a simple idea expands into this monster thing haha (:**

**Also its worth noting that there is alot of Kurt's POV in this. The reason because is that the things stopping Klaine moving forwards is largely on Kurt's side whereas our Blaine is about ready to jump in with both feet! **

**Thank you everyone again for reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome! I apologise for any mistakes, i'll have to come back an edit it at some point later, i probably missed alot.**

**The song used is _Katy Perry's- Teenage Dream_. Yes. I went there. It's their song after all! It had to be utilised in some way (: Also you'll recognise elluding to the Glee episode 'Never Been Kissed'. **

**Warnings- Swearing, Vampire stuff, Another tease of smuttiness, Mentions of bullying, Slight non-con at the end**

* * *

**Once More To Get It Right  
**

_Chapter 11_

_McKinley High  
_

Shopping ended up being one of the best Kurt had ever experienced. And he'd been shopping a lot over his seventeen years… and probably past life as well, whatever that amounted to.

Not only did Blaine have great taste, he also had great patience.

Kurt wasn't naive. He knew he was a shopping whore and flitted about stores like he was on crack. When he wasn't _actually_ shopping, he was window shopping…and if he couldn't make it to the mall, well then there was this lovely thing called the internet!

Blaine braved it all with an indulgent smile on his lips every time Kurt 'oohed' and 'ahhed' over whatever pretty he had found this time and he insisted on carrying the bags- which led to a small argument, which led to Blaine carrying half.

Because Christmas was less than a month away the crowds were pretty thick and the garish decorations were abundant, but Kurt had it handled. There was wrapping paper, tags, ribbons and bow's to buy in matching and complimentary colours. Actual presents to go along with the ones he'd already ordered, as well as scouting for the perfect gift for Blaine. And maybe Jeff and Nick? Wes and David?

For some reason he felt like he wanted to.

The teen navigated the mayhem with ease, Blaine glued to his side glaring at rude shoppers and looking only a little frayed around the edges by the time Kurt had made his decisions. Kurt was inwardly smirking the whole time… okay; maybe he wasn't subtle at all as he raised expectant eyebrows at Blaine's out of depth looks, when he had been so confident beforehand.

Kurt was guessing his _habit _had only gotten worse. It was an amusing thought.

Yet the hours passed and still Blaine endured, always asking if he wanted to go anywhere else, giving ready opinions when he was asked questions. Yes, Kurt was officially having the best first date ever and it wasn't anywhere near over yet.

Also Blaine spoiled him. Extravagantly.

It started off with an offhand comment and a dreamy sigh over a pair of boots he'd been wanting forever but never had the money for.

"What size are you?" Blaine asked innocently, staring at the buckled babies in the window as the foot traffic passed them by.

Kurt looked at him oddly. "Uh, a ten. Why?"

"Hmmm."

That was all the warning Kurt had before he was towing Kurt into the store by their linked hands. Hands that had hardly separated all day, much to Kurt's pleasure.

The curly haired vampire flagged down the nearest shop assistant. She turned and smiled warmly at them, even when she caught a glimpse of their joined fingers. "Can I help you, sir?"

Blaine gestured with his free hand while talking. "Can I have the Jimmy Choo's in the window in a ten please?"

Kurt went wide eyed. "Blaine! What are you doing?"

But the woman was already walking off, ponytail swishing behind her as she entered the back room.

"You wanted the boots," Blaine told him easily, tugging them closer and Kurt was beginning to think it was a habit of his; this constant need to have them as close as possible.

He went willingly of course, but he was still spluttering a little. "I want a lot of things, Blaine! You can't just go around buying them for me!"

Blaine raised a surprised brow. "Why not?"

Kurt gaped. _Was this guy for real? _"Because…" He was at a loss in the face of Blaine's genuine confusion. "Just because."

"Because what? You want things. I like giving you what you want," the vampire explained simply with a beautiful smile.

"They're three hundred dollar boots, Blaine!"

Blaine chuckled, golden eyes practically sparkling. "Kurt, my love, money is seriously not an issue."

_There he goes again with the 'my loves' and I can't help but melt into a puddle of goo. Okay. Focus._

"But this is our first date! You're supposed to buy me flowers or something. Not designer boots!"

Blaine was taking the information in like a sponge. "Which would you rather have?"

"Don't ask me that, Blaine," Kurt practically whined, staring down at the floor while a few other customers passed them. Blaine was going to think he was a complete materialist if he knew the answer. But it wasn't as cut and dry as all that. Yes, he wanted the boots. Was _dying_ to have the boots. But Kurt loved the idea of a simple bouquet of his favourite flowers, the perfect smell, the perfect colour; it was just so much more_ personal _and spoke to that innate romantic ingrained into his soul. And what did this say about their relationship? He knew what they had wasn't in any way what people would call _normal, _but Kurt didn't want to be _kept _like he was just some trophy. He didn't want this to be so one-sided with Blaine giving him everything and Kurt unable to give anything back.

Blaine was studying him closely at this point, matching expressions against words and body language.

"If you're uncomfortable I won't, Kurt," Blaine told him gently, hooking a finger under his chin and tipping it up. Kurt flushed at the display of affection and glanced around them to see if anyone was staring, unable to be completely secure after so many years of bullying.

_They weren't doing anything wrong and why shouldn't they act like usual couples would do? _his mind asked, but there was another voice that sounded suspiciously familiar, it sneered and taunted from the darkness, creating a vile echo.

Kurt strove to ignore it.

_I've been holding his hand all day with no issues. I'm not letting this turn into another problem for us. I won't let them win. _Him_ win._

Blaine was frowning by now and went to remove his hand, looking ashamed of all things and it fortified Kurt's resolve a hundred fold. The teen grabbed the retreating hand and pulled them over to the seating area, out of the way by the glass front of the shop, before he slid his arms around Blaine's waist and tucked his face into his shoulder. A silent apology. The material of Blaine's cardigan was soft against his face, the smell of the vampire heavenly as Kurt breathed him into his every cell. Crisp and clean with a hint of outside that reminded Kurt of forests he'd never seen in reality and pure, powerful _male_.

Kurt shuddered, feeling he could stay here forever, especially when Blaine's arms came up to embrace him tightly, placing a lone kiss against his temple. Silent understanding.

"I'd love the boots, Blaine, but I'd love flowers just as much. You don't have to spend extortionate amounts on me to keep me around," Kurt mumbled into the fabric, somehow knowing that Blaine could pick out every word just fine.

He felt the vampire pulling them closer still until their legs slotted, one of Kurt's between both of Blaine's and the arms holding him wrapped him up against that strong, chiselled chest crossing each other at his back. "I'm not just doing it for the sake of it, Kurt. It's not me throwing money at you or even away! These are something you really want so it could never be a waste and I have the money to spend, my love, so why should it be an issue? What's mine was always and is always yours too."

Kurt felt like crying as he raised his head.

"But I have nothing to give you back, Blaine!"

"You. If you give me back you then that's all I need," the vampire murmured seriously, tracing eyes across the teens face. This felt deadly important.

They stared into one another, backdrops and noises falling away and just as Kurt was about to reply. About to pledge himself in words that came from a straight surge from his heart, the shop assistant came beaming over.

"Jimmy's in a ten?" she chirped, not at all phased by their intimate embrace.

Kurt blushed and backed away a little as the girl popped the lid and pulled out the left boot in all its shining glory. Kurt was sure he got heart eyes as he bounced on his tip toes in excitement at having them so close, not stuck behind glass.

"Wanna try it on first?" the girl asked knowingly

The brunette let out a squeak before he got a chance to bite his lips closed and glanced sheepishly at Blaine who was chuckling at his reaction.

"I think that's a yes in Kurt speak," Blaine answered for him, holding out a hand for Kurt, to see him to a free seat like some kind of royal. Kurt's mind snagged on the familiar gesture and padded benches turned into engraved, wingback chairs before it stuttered out again.

"Kurt?" The smooth voice was riddled with worry.

Kurt shook his head free of the mild ache and pasted on a smile as he lowered down into the cushion. "Sorry. Just lost in my head a bit," he explained, catching a knowing golden gaze that was tinged with intrigue and a burning desire to know just what Kurt had seen, before turning to the redhead who was pretty much oblivious as she prepared the shoe for trying on, undoing the multitude of buckles and straps with deft fingers.

Kurt got to work taking his own left boot off, wiggling his socked foot in anticipation as he tried to keep the smile off his face. _Just try it on, Kurt and then leave. You can do it. _

He totally couldn't.

The leather was buttery soft as he pointed his foot downwards into the neck with the girls help. Kurt was already turning his leg this way and that to admire fully much to the redheads exasperation and amusement as she tried to buckle him in. Sweet. Baby. Jesus. They fit like a glove.

"My foot has just been coroneted, Blaine," Kurt told the male in breathless awe. He didn't need to get up and walk about. He didn't even need a mirror to know that they looked fantastic.

There were two sets of laughter.

"I think we'll take them," Blaine announced smugly but with a slightly clipped tone that seemed out of place and Kurt snapped his head up finally, even as he felt his baby being taken away from him.

"Blaine, this is too much," he tried to argue. But of course it sounded half hearted when he could still feel the kiss of Choo around his toes.

Blaine just smiled, the light playing at his eyes and hair and giving his skin a healthy glow. He appeared every inch an otherworldly beauty and Kurt wasn't sure why others hadn't noticed yet.

"Okay cutie, I'll just go ring these up for you," she winked at Kurt getting back to her feet. Blaine was taking her place a second later, grabbing Kurt's discarded riding boot and slipping it back on for him and this time instead of giddy anticipation, Kurt felt warm infatuation. Blaine had stepped right out of his every fantasy; literally and figuratively. He embodied every Disney prince the younger him had fallen for, every hero he had pined after.

Something was off in the vampire's countenance however. Edgy.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked confused.

The vampire glanced up under his lashes and there was a hint of darkness around his irises as he tightened his hands around Kurt's calf, not enough to hurt, but with enough pressure that it distracted.

"What's wrong?"

"She had her hands all over you, Kurt... and she called you cutie. _Cutie!_"

Kurt's brow furrowed considerably. _Was he serious?_ "Blaine, she hardly touched me and she was just being nice."

"She was attracted to you! I could smell it on her!" Blaine argued heatedly, eyes growing darker by the minute.

Apparently Prince Charming had major jealousy issues.

Kurt wasn't sure if he was pleased or befuddled by this sudden display of possessiveness. Okay, the heating in his stomach spoke that it kind of, maybe, just a little bit, turned him on. Also he was conveniently forgetting his own jealous display this morning.

"Blaine, sweetie this is a little absurd. She's not even my _type _for starters, if you get what I mean," he blushed, eyeing the people surrounding them, but they were busy absorbed in their own worlds thankfully. "And I'm here with you. A gorgeous, dapper, insanely gorgeous va-_boy._ Why would I be looking elsewhere?"

Blaine was calming down, stoking just above the top of Kurt's boot, over his jeans. "Yeah?" he asked quietly pushing his lips into Kurt's knee and the teen could feel the brand of them through the fabric just fine.

"Trust me. It doesn't matter how many Jimmy's she tempts me with," he joked and Blaine cracked a smile before rising and helping him up also, readjusting their bags before they walked towards the register.

"I'll buy you all the shoes from their line just in case," Blaine muttered just before he approached the desk, keeping Kurt behind him out of sight the whole time. The teen smiled stupidly into Blaine's shoulder until they left.

* * *

Maybe Kurt _had_ gotten worse.

The vampire glanced over to where Kurt was _still _thumbing through racks with the same energy as three hours ago and shook his head incredulously.

He shouldn't have commented that he had next to nothing new in his wardrobe.

What he was wearing now was a gift from Jeff last Christmas, completely Blaine's style of course, but nothing he had actively gone out and purchased himself. There had never been a need to anymore…until now. Kurt was more than a little horrified.

And his beautiful fae was now on a mission to make sure he had everything he could ever dream of having.

They'd been to multiple shops, the number of bags now bordering on the ridiculous and Blaine had to constantly remember to _look_ like he was at least struggling with the weight when it was hardly anything to him in reality.

Blaine was ready to throw in the towel.

"Okay, Kurt, I think it's lunch time," he announced as the teen held yet another jumper up to inspect.

His Chosen glanced over fleetingly. "Hmm?"

"Food. Now, Kurt. You haven't eaten all day," he said sternly taking the garment out of clutching fingers and putting it back.

Kurt pouted. "But you've hardly got anything at all, Blaine!"

The vampire gave him his best you're-not-serious face. Because really? He held up the many, _many _bags. "I think there's enough to get me through until the next time, my love."

Kurt put his hands on his hips and twisted his mouth up as he thought. Probably cataloguing each and every item they had picked out. "Fine," he sighed dramatically, glancing mournfully over his shoulder at all the colourful clothing.

Blaine was delighted to see the mergence of old Kurt and new. It was a fascinating mix that Blaine couldn't help but fall more in love with every passing moment.

Blaine towed them out the door while Kurt whispered, "Daddy, will miss you," on the way out much to the vampires amusement.

After visiting Kurt's car to put all the bags into- they'd left Blaine's parked at the Lima Bean in order to travel together- they settled on pizza for lunch in a small restaurant just off the food court, Kurt ordering a pesto thin crust while Blaine settled on pepperoni. It seemed like Kurt spent more time watching _him_ eat than eating himself while they discussed everything and anything. Favourites of this and that. Books, movies, musicals, vampires (quietly of course).

"I never said but I really loved your solo at Sectionals," Kurt finally said out of a comfortable silence. He risked a glance up and blushed to see Blaine staring at him so intently. It wasn't like the vampire could help it though, not only was Kurt unfairly stunning, the subject matter was a little too close to home. "You have a wonderful voice, but the _feeling _you put into it…touched me. I don't know how else to explain it."

"It was about you," Blaine whispered, getting lost in his own head. Thinking just what he was feeling at that moment. The desolate acceptance of what he was about to do. The cold, lonely hole inside his chest that just wouldn't heal.

He felt a tentative brush of fingertips across the table and it warmed his soul, shining light into the shadows that plagued him as their emotions rippled across both their skins- a perfect counterpoint.

"So was mine."

Blaine tracked his eyes upwards, that striking face open and honest for Blaine to see straight into, passed barriers and walls and it was beautiful simplicity. _So _simple what was between them and Kurt was only just starting to realise it.

The song on the radio switched from the usual Christmas tracks and Blaine smiled wide when he immediately recognised it, feeling a rush of youthful energy that was slowly but surely seeping back into his bones in this boy's presence.

_**I think you're pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down**_

The first verse was sung lowly, Blaine staring down at their fingers as he joined them but he started to get a little louder towards the end, hinting that he wasn't just singing along with the radio after all.

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

Blaine's answer was to sing more. Louder.

_**Before you met me**_  
_**I was alright but things**_  
_**Were kinda heavy**_  
_**You brought me to life**_  
_**Now every February**_  
_**You'll be my Valentine, Valentine**_

He kissed Kurt's fingers and the teen was blushing profusely, skating his gaze around the small restaurant. They were in the back corner in a booth, but that didn't block the sound and he was sure they were about to get some strange looks. Blaine couldn't have cared less as he locked their gazes, his turning darker as he sang the next lines, impassioned and a little rougher than they were supposed to be.

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_  
_**No regrets, just love**_  
_**We can dance, until we die**_  
_**You and I, will be young forever**_

The irony wasn't lost on the vampire as he broke into the chorus, taking confidence in Kurt's reactions. The teen was biting his lip to keep from smiling too wide, eyes wide and sparkling as Blaine continued to serenade him, despite the fact they were out in public.

_**You make me feel**_  
_**Like I'm livin' a**_  
_**Teenage dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on**_  
_**I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's run away and**_  
_**Don't ever look back,**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops**_  
_**When you look at me**_  
_**Just one touch**_  
_**Now baby I believe**_  
_**This is real**_  
_**So take a chance and**_  
_**Don't ever look back,**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

He got out of his seat and rounded the table, ignoring all the curious stares he was getting seeing as he was sat facing the front and slipped onto the bench next to Kurt, who immediately shuffled over to allow him space, never once losing eye contact as they created their own private bubble away from prying eyes.

_**We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete**_

He leaned into Kurt's ear to sing, lower and lower now. Soft and tender words he wanted to kiss into skin, that he wished for so badly, but knew it wasn't the right time.

_**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever**_

The song continued to play through but Blaine had halted singing for the moment as he concentrated on Kurt's heavy breathing, his erratic pulse, that_ scent_ pouring off of him.

The same one that had tipped Blaine over the edge when they were in bed together.

_**You make me feel**_  
_**Like I'm livin' a**_  
_**Teenage dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on**_  
_**I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's run away and**_  
_**Don't ever look back,**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

He rested his forehead against Kurt's temple; hot breathe exhaling against an already flushed cheek, trying to get a hold on himself just when he heard Kurt softly singing for him, not loud enough for anyone else to pick up on.

_**My heart stops**_  
_**When you look at me**_  
_**Just one touch**_  
_**Now baby I believe**_  
_**This is real**_  
_**So take a chance and**_  
_**Don't ever look back,**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

Blaine grinned just as Kurt turned his head so foreheads were resting against each other, picking up where the teen left off.

**_I'm a get your heart racing_**  
_**In your skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

Kurt got a twinkle in his eye as he stole the next few lines, playing it deliberately coy and mischievous as he nudged their noses.

_**Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**_

Blaine bit his lip watching him, feeling hot all over, bringing a hand up to cradle the fae's jaw and stroke his thumb across the sweep of his cheek as they switched again; Blaine taking the first part and Kurt the second.

_**Yoooouuu**_  
_**You make me feel**_  
_**Like I'm livin' a**_  
_**Teenage dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on**_  
_**I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's run away and**_  
_**Don't ever look back,**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_  
_**No**_

_**My heart stops**_  
_**When you look at me**_  
_**Just one touch**_  
_**Now baby I believe**_  
_**This is real**_  
_**So take a chance and**_  
_**Don't ever look back,**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

Blaine closed his eyes, just feeling the song. Feeling the electricity racing between them. Feeling Kurt.

_**I'm a get your heart racing  
In your skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
**_

He felt Kurt scratch his fingers at the back of his neck as he played with the few loose curls back there and it sent tingles all over his body, especially coupled with those words sung in _that_ voice. Blaine couldn't help but be extremely turned on and hard by now and it was entirely Kurt's fault for being so damn irresistible.

_**Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)**_

The song faded out into a repeat of 'Santa Clause is Coming to Town' but Blaine hardly noticed, was fixated on Kurt and the feeling of _want, want, want _that pounded out with the beat of his racing heart. Every breathe Kurt took and exhaled, flirted across Blaine's lips making them hunger and it took everything he had to stay put even as his fangs began to make an appearance.

He was getting lost in a haze of sheer desire when he felt the first tentative touch. A brush of a curious fingertip against the tip of his fang and it made him _moan, _erection throbbing in his jeans as his hips canted upwards to try and get some relief_. _

The finger was snatched away quickly and the vampire could smell the blood, as well as feel the heat coming off of Kurt's face when he'd realised what he'd just done as he pulled a little away.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I don't even know why I did that," Kurt whispered scandalised, though with a tint of something else.

Blaine opened what he was sure were blackened eyes to judge Kurt for himself and almost threw caution to the wind when he saw that there was clear _lust_ darkening Kurt's eyes and blowing his pupils out, as well as the innocent embarrassment that made them wide.

Blaine was sure he must look wrecked, but Kurt didn't seem to mind as he admired every inch of him, yearning plain on his face which just made everything ten times worse. How was Blaine supposed to control himself when Kurt was tempting him so? And so obliviously too. Did the teen realise he was shuffling closer and closer? Pushing their tilted bodies as close as they could get, pulling gently but insistently with the hand at the back of his neck.

Blaine moved his hand from the brunette's face to grasp into the material at Kurt's hip, trying to find a grounding point. "Kurt," he choked out.

"Mmm," was the hazy reply as the teen's body tried to meld itself to Blaine's as he leaned in.

Blaine tilted his head at the last second and those pretty, perfect lips hit his cheek. He groaned in disappointment but dragged his resolve up like armour. "You don't want to do this here."

_Please say you do, please say you do, _a treacherous part of him whispered sinfully.

Kurt drew back, eyes clearing though his brow was furrowed with hurt. Like Blaine had just rejected him. Which he had, but it wasn't in the way that Kurt was obviously thinking.

"Oh no, Kurt, I want to!" he looked down at his lap dubiously with a small hitch of breath. "Like _really_ want to." Kurt followed his gaze and blushed with a strangled sound as he quickly tore his eyes away.

So, so innocent. It pleased Blaine immensely, the idea that Kurt was untouched fallen snow. Fresh and pure. Waiting to be disturbed by just the right person.

Him.

He cleared the possessive thoughts away, trying to halt the fantasies of sucking marks into flawless thighs, of puncturing fangs into that sweep of neck as he claimed Kurt properly, drove into him over and over and over until they were both undone. He clenched his eyes, tightening his hand in Kurt's clothes further.

"Fuck," he whimpered brokenly.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked gently, concerned.

"All I can think about is having you over this table, you know that don't you, Kurt," he growled darkly, sense and filters blinking out of existence.

He heard the slam of Kurt's heart, the stutter of breathe.

"Tell me to stop, Kurt," he begged. He couldn't do it otherwise.

"Bla-"

"_Kurt_," he growled about to snap, body trembling.

"Stop, Blaine," he said softly, a smooth hand cupping his cheek. It was like Kurt had let the air out of him just as he was about to explode.

It took a few minutes but eventually the vampire got control of his instincts, his libido and finally his fangs sheathed, Kurt murmuring soothing things to him the whole time, not disgusted or scared by Blaine's displays like he was worried he would be.

Blaine reopened his eyes to meet concerned glasz one's. "I'm sorry."

The fae smiled sheepishly, ducking his head and turning back towards the table, taking his hands with him much to Blaine's displeasure. "Nothing to apologise for. It was just as much me as you."

There was a tension filled silence between them as Kurt shuffled a few things around the table nervously.

"Are we ready to go then?" Blaine asked, not wanting this to ruin their date.

Kurt smiled at him shyly. "Sure."

There was a fight over the check that Kurt won with a smug smile and tongue poked out in Blaine's direction. The waiter watched them with curiosity while they bickered, gaining a nice tip from Blaine just because he could. Kurt scowled at him all the way out, even though he still allowed Blaine to link their hands. It was when they were passing the Disney store that Kurt's steps slowed as he admired the colourful window displays and checked out the recognisable figures inside the store, piled high on shelves.

They apparently shared a Disney weakness.

Soon enough they were squeezing through the manic crowds bantering back and forth famous Disney lines and quotes, picking up their favourite characters and scowling at the ones they didn't like.

That's when Kurt spotted them.

Christmas themed, Donald and Daisy Duck soft toys that had fallen against one another so it made them look like they were kissing. Of course Blaine had to buy them for his Chosen when he saw that he was hopping up and down so excitedly about them and their 'cute little outfits' talking about how 'they were meant to be'.

Kurt continued to play with them whilst in the horrendous queue, straightening their snow jackets and readjusting bows while he cuddled them to his chest. Blaine grinned widely just watching him and those eyes he adored light up while he baby-talked Daisy. Kurt eventually noticed he was being watched and a light pink spread across his cheeks before he shifted closer, Blaine immediately pulling him into his side with an arm around his waist as Kurt lifted Donald up to nuzzle at Blaine's cheek, giving him fake kisses with giggles, uncaring of the people surrounding them.

They had to run to catch the showing Blaine had found on his phone at lunch, a cliché romantic-comedy that neither particularly wanted to see but gave them a chance to snuggle in the back row. Blaine paid for the ticket while Kurt, Donald and Daisy went to get snacks. They met up at the counter and soon found themselves cuddled up together in the darkness as the previews rolled across the screen.

Blaine was utterly, blissfully content.

* * *

Kurt was having the best day of his life.

Never had he thought that he could hold someone's hand all day, cuddle them openly and show affection while on a real honest to God date. He had wished that of course. But actually having it become a reality before he graduated?

Blaine was his impossible thing. All his hopes, dreams, wishes, wants and desires rolled into a perfect package.

They were walking out of the theatre Kurt explaining how obvious the whole plot was while Blaine confessed he hardly watched more than five minutes, was instead staring at him so he wouldn't know.

Kurt was halfway through a blushing laugh when he saw him.

He had spent years training himself to recognise that hulking figure in order to avoid it and now he was ten feet away across the theatre lobby. Kurt felt panic rise up in him. He was staring right at them, eyes narrowed and something hard and indefinable in their brown depths. _Why did he have to ruin everything? Why did fate always have to throw things in his face?_

He hadn't realised he'd ceased walking until Blaine tugged on his hand. "Kurt?"

But the teen was stuck, a sheen of sweat breaking out on his brow and unable to pull his eyes away for fear of what might happen if he wasn't looking. Dread crawled under his skin and Kurt was reliving every single one of Karofsky's taunts and actions. Kurt clutched a protective hand just under his sternum, where that awful word had been inscribed into his skin. The jock followed the gesture and smirked.

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek firmly to bring his horrified gaze back around. "What's wrong?" Blaine demanded and he looked ready to jump into action, his eyes already darkening as he took in what must have been waves of fear crashing out of Kurt.

"I-I…"

"Kurt, you're scaring me," Blaine admitted in a desperate voice, "Just tell me what it is and I'll make it better I swear."

Those golden, black eyes were melted and sincere, full of fierce love and protection. Kurt felt his own fill up with tears. "Can we just leave. I-I need to leave."

Blaine nodded, scanning his eyes around the crowd once, stopping briefly on the jock; who was thankfully not wearing his letterman and halting. Kurt felt a stab of cold, icy horror as he waited for the vampire to make the connection.

There was a tense pause, a vibrating moment that was thick with a thousand unsaid emotions and words on Kurt's side.

Blaine hooked an arm around Kurt's waist and practically carried him out into the main mall again, not stopping once until they reached the car where he fished out Kurt's keys to open the door and actually _place _Kurt in the seat. Kurt was trembling still as Blaine rounded and climbed in the passenger side. He didn't start it, instead just sat there staring at the dash with his hands tightened to white on the wheel.

"B-Blaine-"

"Who was that, Kurt?" Blaine demanded angrily making the teen jump a mile. He still wasn't looking at him and it confirmed Kurt's fears that the vampire had in fact connected the dots.

_Tell him._

"Just someone from school."

Another pause.

"Why are you lying to me?" was asked next in a dead voice.

_Yes why are you?_

Kurt swallowed heavily, hating the tone, hating that he put it there. "I-I'm not. He's someone from my school-"

Blaine finally spun, leaning in close, fangs winking and eyes nearly pitch in his agitation. For the first time Kurt was actually scared of Blaine's vampire side. "But he's not just _someone, _Kurt! Someone doesn't make you react like that! Someone doesn't scare you so badly that you can't move!"

Tears stung. "Stop shouting at me!"

"Then stop lying!" Desperate, angry, begging.

"He gives me crap at school for being gay, Blaine. Is that what you want to hear? He's one of many in this oh-so-accepting-state and there's nothing you can do about it anyway so what does it matter!"

"What does it matter?" Blaine asked incredulously, throwing his hands up before they grabbed Kurt's upper arms to drag him closer putting them nose to nose. "It matters to me, Kurt! It matters because I love you. It matters because I want you safe. It matters because you shouldn't have to take shit for loving who you want!"

A traitorous tear tracked down Kurt's face and he swiped it away, shrugging out of the grip and averting his eyes out the window to stare at nothing. He knew all those things but the world was hardly perfect. Just because it wasn't fair didn't mean it was going to automatically fix itself and the teen had accepted that hard fact of life an age ago.

He heard Blaine take a deep breathe.

"What do they do to you?"

And here was his opportunity. The moment where he should come clean and confess just how horrible the abuse had gotten. How scared he was to walk into school. How horrible it made him feel after each and every day. How his friends had isolated him like a leper for things that were out of his control.

"Just the usual schoolboy stuff. Teasing. Name calling."

_Liar._

Kurt didn't understand why he couldn't just _say _it. Admit everything that was on the tip of his tongue, just dying to spill out. And Blaine was sitting there willing to put everything on the line to just _help. _To look after him and take some of the weight off his shoulders.

"Kurt-"

"Can we just forget about it for today? I was really having a great time and we only have a couple of hours left before I have to leave," Kurt was imploring with his eyes by this point. He just wanted to forget that stupid moron in the theatre and forget about school. Why should _he_ get to take Kurt's first date away from him? Kurt refused to let him.

Blaine sighed after searching his eyes and put the key in the ignition. "I'm not letting this go, Kurt."

"I know."

"I want you to promise me you'll call me if they do anything more to you than saying things."

Kurt swallowed, hard, pushing at flickering images of inked skin and pudgy, sweaty fingers.

Blaine gave him a hard glare, like he knew he had to force it before Kurt could accept. "Promise me, Kurt."

"I promise," he agreed faintly and it was a relief. Like a fresh breath after being underwater. A light at the end of the tunnel.

Blaine nodded to himself and after a few minutes the eerie black was fading into melted gold and he was leaning across to press a lingering kiss to Kurt's forehead that the teen felt down to his toes.

"I'm sorry for shouting. I'm sorry I got mad and scared you," he said into the skin and Kurt closed his eyes to savour those silky lips on him for as long as it lasted, mourning the loss when they left.

They ended up back at the Lima Bean and luckily it was one of the shops that stayed open later than was normal for most on a Sunday. The hiccup in the car was pushed aside for now in favour of enjoying the remainder of their date, wrapping chilly hands around cups of coffee and sharing pastries after they'd divided up all the shopping bags into the separate cars.

Kurt had messaged his dad at lunch to check in and was getting a few annoying reminders sent through as the time for his curfew grew nearer and even Blaine's phone was vibrating incessantly against the tabletop. Reality was calling.

"Maybe you should get that," Kurt suggested. They were at the same table as before though the girl from earlier had gone home much to Kurt's pleasure. "It might be important."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "It's Jeff," he said like that explained everything.

The phone rang again.

"Blaine either switch it off or answer it, it's getting annoying."

Blaine sighed wearily. "I can't switch it off. Wes's orders."

"Then it looks like you're answering it then, sweetie," Kurt smiled and Blaine pouted picking the device up and swiping his thumb across before putting it to his ear.

"What do you want, Jeff?"

Even Kurt could hear the, "_Finally!_" that burst out of the speaker before it was just a mangled mash of random sounds.

"Jeff not now," Blaine shook his head. "Because…just because…. that's a perfectly acceptable answer!" he defended before he darted his eyes over to Kurt who was by now leaning on an elbow just watching him with amusement. From what Kurt had gathered from last nights memory, Jeff was quite a handful.

"And if he doesn't want to speak to you?" Blaine now asked and Kurt finally caught on that they were discussing _him. _

"I wouldn't mind talking to, Jeff," Kurt argued and he heard Jeff crow down the line. Blaine grimaced at him.

"Kurt-"

"Why are you trying to keep me and Jeff apart? Afraid we might plot something behind your back?" Kurt teased cutting him off.

"Yes," the vampire deadpanned and Kurt had to laugh.

"I'm sure it isn't as bad as you make out," he waved off sipping at his drink.

A heavy sigh spoke otherwise. "Okay Jeff, I'll text you his number," he said after gaining an approving nod from Kurt.

The curly haired vamp hung up and began texting quickly before setting the phone down once more with yet another shake of his head. "So it begins."

Kurt was about to tell him to stop being melodramatic when his phone beeped with a new message.

**From; 907-756-2873**

**They'll never keep us apart! Woooo! (: (: (: (: (: (: Also, you have to tell me everything about your date! Details, details, details! Love Jeffery the Awesome, your new and oldest, bestest friend!**

Kurt's eyebrows rose. "Wow. Someone's clearly had too much sugar."

Blaine snorted peering over to read the message. "That's rather tame for him."

Kurt laughed a little, quickly saving the number and tapping a text back. "I'm not even surprised."

**To; Jeff**

**I'll tell you when it's actually finished, so stop interrupting my vampire time and go spend some time with your own! ;) xxx**

Kurt hadn't known how much he'd missed that. Just having someone to chat and gush too and it was weird that Kurt already felt like he could have that with the blonde, but he wasn't questioning it. They were friends before, maybe they could be again, it's not like_ Jeff_ had changed after all. When he glanced up he saw Blaine with his head in his hands, just staring at him with a crooked smile hitching up the corner of his mouth.

Kurt blushed self consciously. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just beautiful," he grinned and it was the way Kurt could tell he really meant that which had the pink in his cheeks turning bright red. Blaine smiled wider. "Especially when you blush."

"Is that why you make me do it all the time?" Kurt whined petulantly, huffing back in his seat and covering the heated spots with his hands. "I feel like a traffic light!"

"An adorable traffic light."

"You're not supposed to agree!"

"It suits you."

"It clashes with my outfit."

They were staring at each other seriously for a moment before they broke into laughter, unable to keep straight faces any longer.

The laughter sobered out when Kurt's phone alarm went off. He had to leave again.

They finished their coffees and gathered their things in silence until they were back outside, Blaine walking Kurt to his car. He leaned back against the driver's side door, the winter breeze tickling his skin as he felt strong hands sliding around the small of his back to bring them closer, despite all the layers separating them. Kurt gripped the broad shoulders, biting his lip anxiously as his thoughts twirled.

_Is this the part where we're supposed to kiss? Oh God am I ready to kiss him yet? Is there a rule that says you do or don't have to? _

Blaine leaned in closer and Kurt felt like he was about to pass out again. Closer, closer that handsome face inched and Kurt was frozen to the spot, unable to move in to meet him or move away to avoid whatever it was Blaine planned. Sweet breath fanned his lips and Kurt licked his own in response, eyes dropping down to an enticing mouth while his stomach was filled with fire and butterflies.

Kurt was on the cusp of his first, first kiss…and then Blaine angled his head, pressing their cheeks together and breathing raggedly into the teen's ear. Kurt wasn't sure if the trembling he felt was relief or disappointment.

"You'll tell me when you're ready, my love?" he whispered distractedly.

Kurt was rendered speechless by the emotions crashing through his every nerve and cell so he just nodded, closing his eyes and pulling them closer by wrapping his arms about Blaine's neck. They stayed in that embrace for a time, minutes passing them by as Kurt replayed every second of their wonderful day together.

'_You. If you give me back you then that's all I need._'

It came back to him as if on the breeze and Kurt turned his mouth into Blaine's ear to say what he was prevented from earlier.

In the winter air outside a coffee shop, Kurt spoke the words that would bind them forever. "You have me, Blaine. I'm yours."

He felt Blaine's entire body freeze on the spot, so much so that he wasn't even breathing. Kurt was about to pull away to find out what was wrong when the arms around him tightened and lifted him off the floor to spin him around joyously, while Blaine laughed and cheered like a maniac.

Round and around they went, spinning in happy circles in the empty parking lot.

"_Blaine!"_ Kurt yelled through his own giggles, securely holding his arms around the vampire's neck and trying not to get dizzy. He was set on his feet again and the brunette barely had time to catch a breath before kisses were being peppered all over his face, never on his lips, but every inch of skin save there.

"Oh, Kurt my love you won't regret it, I swear! I love you, I love you, I love you," he declared at points between the shower of affection and Kurt eventually had to grab a hold of that face and rest their heads together to get him to stop. They were smiling dopily at each other.

"So this means I get to call you my boyfriend to my dad and friends?" Kurt asked eagerly, already trying it out in his head and bouncing on his toes in happy enthusiasm.

"I would be honoured," Blaine grinned and he had this disbelieving glint in his eyes like he didn't truly believe this was happening.

Kurt bit his lip shyly. "Well boyfriend, I have a dad who's waiting on me and I'd really like to avoid getting grounded."

Blaine nodded absently, placing another few dozen kisses to his forehead. Kurt giggled and ducked away opening up the car door when he spotted the Disney bag on the passenger seat. He felt Blaine come up behind him and snake his arms around again as he reached across for it, turning in his vampire's arms as he dug out Christmas Donald.

Blaine looked a little confused and Kurt smiled. "You keep him and I'll keep her and when we visit we can reunite them."

Blaine stared down at the soft toy before a soft smile lit his face and he took it. "I'll cuddle him every night and wish it was you."

Kurt blushed happily; hardly able to keep his heart in his chest it had swelled so much. Blaine told Kurt that he loved him all the time and Kurt knew deep down that he loved Blaine as well, though he wasn't comfortable saying it out loud yet. But was it possible to fall even more in love than he already was? He never thought so but Blaine kept doing things to prove him wrong.

"I'll dress her up everyday and wish it were you," Kurt joked.

Blaine rolled his eyes indulgently. "You did seem to enjoy playing dress up with me."

Kurt readjusted Blaine's bowtie. "Dress up is one of my favourite games."

A smirk. "Oh really?"

The tone had changed and Kurt was suddenly tongue-tied. _Damn Blaine and his need to be sexy! _No way was he going to lose this though, so he sucked up all his bravado and faked it like a good actor should.

"Be good and we can play again," he practically purred close to Blaine's mouth, then winked before separating them and climbing into his car. He heard Blaine growl and whimper behind him and his smile widened. It wasn't so fake after all and that made Kurt flush a little. Blaine was now leaning against the door, a little frayed around the edges as he battled with what Kurt could only guess was his vampire urges. The teen himself was fighting down teenage hormones.

"I'm going to be _so _good, my love," Blaine promised darkly and Kurt swallowed heavy just as the door shut.

_Oh shit._

With one last smile Blaine walked over to his car, leaving Kurt fanning himself and questioning what he'd just signed himself up for.

* * *

_Hummel Household  
_

Kurt had expected Burt to get up and give him a slow clap when he walked through the door, _four _minutes early he'd have it known. However, the reception was much tamer. Burt barely looked up from the game on television to grunt a hello. Kurt rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to get any intelligent conversation out of him or Finn so he joined Carole in the kitchen and helped her prepare dinner, gushing about the presents he'd gotten today.

What he really needed was an outlet to let out all the emotions Blaine stirred within him with their wonderful day, but there was no one he could talk to about it without admitting he'd lied about his whereabouts today.

If Carole noticed anything different with him she studiously kept her mouth shut and just let him continue on in his own world.

It was only when he was lost in his own head and almost peeled his finger instead of the carrot he was holding that Carole shooed him upstairs. Kurt was quite embarrassed seeing as he prided himself on his culinary skills but went regardless, restlessly moving about his room and checking his phone to see if Blaine had text him back.

Just as he was about to check again his phone rang. He answered it immediately.

"Blaine?"

"_Sorry bestie, try again._"

Kurt raised surprised brows but smiled a little anyway. "Jeff?"

"_Ding, ding, ding! And now that's settled…spill! I want all the sordid details!_"

Kurt laughed and lay down on his bed. "Sordid details? What did you expect us to get up to? It was out first date!"

"_Technically it was like your millionth but I know what you and Blaine are like, never keeping your hands to yourselves._"

Kurt blushed as he remembered the serenade in the pizza restaurant and how something so romantically innocent had turned into something resembling sensual foreplay. And as for the date comment, it was hard to fathom just how much history he and Blaine really did have, but this was them starting over so the score was reset to zero.

"It was a first date Jeff and it was perfect," he sighed dreamily, hearing his phone beep to tell him he had received a message.

"_Awww_,_ yay!_" There was a scuffle on the other end for a while that had Kurt raising a brow before Jeff spoke again, sounding farther off like he was holding the phone away from his face. "_Nick not now I'm talking to Kurt about his date!_"

"_Kurt?_"

"_Yes, Kurt._"

"_Oh God, it begins again,_" Kurt heard Nick sigh before Jeff shooed him away again.

"_I don't know what he is talking about_," Jeff declared, back on the phone.

Kurt giggled. "Probably the same thing as, Blaine. The response was almost identical."

"_Well that's just rude. We're angels! Pretty, pretty angels and their lucky to have us._"

"Pretty angels that turn people pink," Kurt couldn't resist adding.

"_Oh stars that was fun! Wes's face,_" he giggled down the line and the teen joined in.

"I wondered why Wes didn't seem to like me when we met, this is probably why."

"_Pfft. No. Wes loves you just like everyone else and besides he wasn't the only one we messed with… though we'll deny everything if anyone else asks,_" he hurriedly tacked on the end and Kurt guessed the blonde was probably peeking around corners as he spoke, to check for spies.

'_Wes loves you just like everybody else_'

Could he really have a host of people ready to open their arms to him? It was a strange and doubtful thought. He'd had a group like that before. New Directions were those people once upon a time before they practically abandoned him. The only ones he really talked to these days were Brittany and Santana and even that was sporadic. Finn didn't really count seeing as they lived together. Even this sudden kinship with Jeff had alarms ringing in Kurt's head, though it was easier to ignore now that he was having memories of the blonde and remembering long ago feelings of friendship. Plus that Jeff was pretty hard to resist. He was everything that was quirky and endearing.

"_Kurt?_"

"How do you know they…love me?" Kurt asked haltingly curling onto his side with a frown and cuddling his face against Daisy. His phone announced he had another call as well but Kurt ignored it.

"_Once you meet them Kurt you won't have to ask, but simply put, you're Blaine's Chosen and they love him. You're an extension of him, so they love you. See?_"

It made sense if that was how it worked but Kurt felt way over his head with all this vampire stuff. It was a completely different set of rules.

"Blaine uses that word a lot, but I have no idea what it actually means," Kurt said instead.

"_Ahh, well there's a loooooong history on Chosen One's and many scriptures, books and all that other boring stuff too._"

Kurt grimaced. "So I have a million things to read then?"

"_Kurt, being a Chosen is instinctual. What you did with Blaine's feeding? That was instinct right? You won't find that in a book so don't worry that you _have _to read up on it._"

"I think I'll need one until I can get these memories straightened out," Kurt confessed. They were all out of time and only snippets each time so it left him floundering as he tried to place each one in the timeline puzzle of his past life. He couldn't deal with that _and_ trying to navigate vampire politics and culture.

"_Well I can totally get you the one we read when we were younger. Its yawn worthy in parts but it's accurate at least, _or_ you can forward any questions to yours truly. I do have centuries of experience after all._"

Kurt's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. _No way. _ "Centuries, huh?"

Jeff laughed. "Blaine didn't get around to telling you that then?"

"I didn't ask."

"_Oops._"

Kurt chuckled feeling his head spin a little. _Of course they were hundreds of years old._ "I'd like to take you up on that offer though, but I'd rather do it face to face if that's alright?" he asked tentatively.

"_Yay! We can go shopping and chat and spend Nick and Blaine's money!_" the hyper blonde rattled off.

Kurt grinned at the prospect and the mention of money as he looked across the room at his many bags. One in particular. "Guess what Blaine bought me today?"

"_Boo! I hate these games. Tell me, tell me, tell me!_"

"Jimmy Choo's."

A gasp. "The biker ones?"

"UmmHmm," Kurt hummed happily, turning into his stomach and kicking his feet up as he phone announced again that he was getting another call.

"_I am so super jealous right now. Nick buy me boots!_" Jeff shouted.

"_You have boots sweetheart,"_ Nick shouted back.

"_But I want me and Kurt to match!"_

The teen would have laughed if he wasn't so horrified at the idea. Apparently Jeff had gotten his own way in the space it took Kurt to envision matching hair styles too as he cheered over the line. Kurt shuddered and pushed the disturbing thoughts away.

"_A fae always gets what they want,_" Jeff crowed.

Kurt frowned over the word. He'd heard it before of course but he wasn't exactly sure on the meaning. "Fae?"

"_Uh yeah. It's what I am._"

"Your race of people?"

"_Yeah_," the answer was vague and distracted and Kurt knew straight away the blonde was avoiding the topic because he didn't want to tell him something.

"Jeff," he began suspiciously.

"_Oh no, not that voice! Ask Blaine please, I don't want to get in trouble,_" he pouted and whined over the line. Kurt felt sympathetic and let the blonde tug on his heartstrings.

"Fine."

"_Awesome! Well text me the details of our BFF date, I need to go now because Blaine's back and he's been trying to call you and is now giving me evils._"

Kurt laughed now knowing who his mystery caller was. "Okay, talk to you later then."

"_TTFN, bestie, mwah!_"

Kurt took the phone from his ear and looked at the screen with a laugh. That _fae _was a bucket of crazy, but Kurt found he already loved him a little. The phone rang again a second later and Kurt smiled when he saw it was Blaine.

"Hello there."

"_Hey beautiful…"  
_

* * *

_McKinley High  
_

Kurt had known that seeing David Karofsky while with Blaine would lead to consequences. He just hadn't anticipated just what those would be.

It was the fifth shove of the day all by the same ignorant jock and Kurt had finally had enough. He was allowed to be _who_ he wanted, allowed to be _with_ who he wanted without being tormented for it. His blood was boiling as he chased after the hulking figure into the boys locker rooms. It was empty apart from them.

Shouts were exchanged. Vicious barbed words and Kurt didn't, couldn't back down. This was years in the making, years worth of hurt.

And then Karofsky found one more way to top himself. It was worst thing he'd ever done to Kurt so far. Worse than the physical and mental abuse. Worse than etching disgusting, vile words into his skin.

David Karofsky stole his first kiss.

* * *

**Eep! I know you probably hate me. I'm sorry! It had to be done though.**

**Also i know the Teenage Dream thing was total cheese but when i was thinking it over, the idea of Blaine serenading Kurt over a pizza table is something i can totally picture him doing! Haha.**

**Next chapter is fallout chapter! David is finally gonna meet Blaine and Blaine is finally going to find out just what's been happening to his poor Kurt! **

**I'm hoping to have it out by Saturday seeing as i have work this week, but i'm gonna try and make it earlier, we'll just have to see how it all plays out. **

**Please review and let me know what you thought! (: (: (:**

**Xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee**

**Okay so back again with another quite long one, though not as bad as last time! I cut it at a certain point because i think this chapter needed to stand alone and also if it continued then it would go on foreeever and its not all written how i want yet.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and reads guys, i can't tell you how much it means to me (: **

**Okay so this one kicks off pretty quick from the start (: Its SHOWDOWN TIME! I'm nervous about this chapter, its been long in the works and long anticipated and i really hope you like!**

**Warnings - A lot of swearing in this one, Vampire stuff, violence, homophobic language, mentions of bullying, a little smutty stuff but nothing major...**

* * *

**Once More To Get It Right**

_Chapter 12_

_Dalton_

Blaine was still riding on a cloud from his first date yesterday as he walked out of his fourth lesson of the day.

"I am so ready for lunch right now," Jeff groaned throwing his head back on his shoulders dramatically and dragging his feet through the doorway until he finally reached Blaine's left side.

The vampire was watching the fae in exasperation. "You know you'd get there faster if you stopped trying to ice skate instead of walk."

Jeff threw him a sunny grin. "But where's the fun in that?"

"Well you'll be looking like an idiot on your own then because I have places to be," Blaine shrugged and went to walk away knowing full well Jeff would hurry after him.

"Where are you going? Are you going to see Kurt? Ooo can I come? Please, please, please!" Jeff sang after him, practically skipping around as he asked, dodging other students skilfully.

They came to an intersection and Nick was leaning up against the wall, tapping his foot and looking impatient until Blaine saw his nostrils flair. He spun around and spotted his Chosen immediately, kicking off wall and making his way over.

The blonde spotted him and met him halfway with all enthusiasm. "Nick!"

"Hello sweetheart," Nick murmured back once he had the fae in his arms, the tension draining out of him. "I don't like when we have different lessons."

"But History is _so boring! _I don't want to take it this time around," Jeff pouted curling a finger in Nick's dark tresses.

Blaine actually smiled watching them. It no longer reminded him of what he had lost. His friends no longer tried to tone down their affections in his presence for his sake. It did however prompt that he had his own Chosen to surprise visit. He and Kurt had been texting most of the day of course but it wasn't the same. Blaine missed seeing him already; missed his scent and his pretty blushes.

"I'll see you guys later," he said and made to walk off when David rounded the corner and blocked the way.

"Blainer's," the dark skinned vamp nodded and looked over the shorter one's shoulder to roll his eyes. "Those two make me want to throw up happiness."

Blaine shook his head grabbing his phone from his slacks. "You're just jealous."

"Of being tied down?" David asked with a snort, though it was clearly fake and his eyes were definitely longing. Every vampire wanted a Chosen of their own, it was in their nature. He dragged his eyes away. "Anyways, you and Kurt are worse so I don't know why I'm even complaining…and you're not even listening! Gods even miles apart and it hurts my eyes!"

"Hmmm?" Blaine distractedly tapping away yet another text to Kurt. The fae hadn't replied to the one he sent five minutes ago so Blaine thought it was a reasonable waiting period before he sent another.

"I want Wes," David whined. "Wes understands me. Wes isn't all loved up and ignoring my needs!"

Blaine raised a brow and smirked. "What needs are those Davie?"

The taller vampire pointed a finger at him with narrowed eyes. "Don't even go there gutterbrain."

Blaine held his hands up placating, but there was a wide grin pasted across his mouth. "Hey, I'm just working with the evidence I've got and those pictures were pretty-"

"Wes told me he destroyed those!" David hissed cutting him off hastily. "Besides it wasn't my fault! It was dumb and dumber over there thinking it would be fun to get trashed on human alcohol."

"Yeah, yeah. I'd love to listen to all your lame excuses for your bro-love, but I sadly haven't got the time," and Blaine sidestepped only to see Wes stalking down the corridor a stack of papers in hand.

"Oh come on!" Blaine lamented. Someone was laughing at him up there.

Nick and Jeff had come up to stand with David by now and they were all flanking Blaine as he waited for Wes. They were taking up quite a chunk of the corridor much to others annoyance as they lined up to squeeze through.

The Asian vampire finally stopped and just as he was about to open his mouth Blaine cut in. "Listen, if this is important you're going to have to tell me while you sit in a car and I drive to McKinley. Or you can message me. Call me. Hell, write me a letter! But I'm going right now."

"Road trip!" Jeff yelled excitably.

"Jeff we have a lesson after lunch," Nick reminded the hyper blonde.

He waved it off. "Maths is boring too and it's not like we're missing anything, Nicky."

"We're totally getting drive-thru on the way," David threw in and Blaine had no idea what to do. They were just inviting themselves along. It wasn't an open invitation!

"Come along then, we have a few things I need to go through with you," Wes sighed and reshuffled a few of the sheets as he began to walk towards the back of the building, where the nearest entrance underground was. The others followed after him leaving Blaine standing there speechless.

* * *

_McKinley High_

_Two hours later…  
_

An all consuming feeling of _wrong_ overtook Kurt's senses as cold, hard lips crushed his painfully. _This wasn't right. It wasn't supposed to be like this. _

Blaine. _Blaine! Blaine! Blaine! Blaine!_ Mind, heart and body shrieked in outrage as everything that made Kurt up revolted and his soul wept.

_I don't want this. I never wanted this._

Panic set in and he was stunned and frozen to the spot, unable to shout or rage or cry as Karofsky pulled back, but God did he want to. He wanted to scream. He wanted to be sick. He wanted to know_ why._

He felt cut open and exposed to the world in the most horrible way. Completely against his will, stripped down to nothing but reactions against actions, powerless to stop the collision he saw a split second too late.

The looming figure was watching him intently, trying to gauge his reactions just before he ducked down again. Kurt's heart dropped to his stomach, aggravating the already churning contents as a cold sweat broke out on his skin. He was utterly terrified. Stricken and petrified as his whole world unhinged.

It made something snap.

"NO!"

Kurt raised his hands and pushed with all his might, unable to stomach the boy being so close to him again. A sob burst from his throat and he felt anguished. Something precious had just been stolen from him and what was left behind was the angry, self hating residue of this horrible person in front of him. It stained his skin, seeped under to infect everything it touched.

Karofsky punched the locker by the side of Kurt's head, making him jump and tremble further as a spike of dread clawed its way up his spine only to see the jock tear out of the room.

Kurt's legs buckled underneath him and he slid downwards, hoarse keens scratching at his tightened throat and he felt his insides just crumple under his constricted chest, letting the tears trek rivers down his face and drip onto the floor.

_Oh God. _

Higher brain functions slipped away under the immense weight of shock, sadness and grief that held him to the spot; sunk his heart and body into miserable agony. His convulsing stomach finally rebelled and he barely had time to lean to the side before he was violently sick, trying to expel any traces of Karofsky from his body as he heaved and heaved and cried and cried until he was exhausted and weak.

It was instinct that had him fumbling for his phone.

* * *

Blaine nearly steered them off the road when he got that first feeling of unease, a dusting of needles against his skin. It was all too painfully familiar a sensation for him to ignore and fear wrapped him up in an icy embrace.

"What the fuck, Blaine!" David yelped. Even though a car crash wouldn't kill them it would still cause physical injuries that all of them could do without.

"No, no, no, _NO_! Not again, please," Blaine whispered to himself and he wasn't even paying attention to the road anymore as he frantically searched for his phone with numb fingers.

He couldn't do this again._ Please don't do this to me. I only just got him back._

Wes leant across quickly and grabbed the wheel. "Gods above!"

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Jeff asked urgently from the backseat, leaning forwards to grip the headrest while Nick wrapped a secure arm about his waist, ready to act on a moments notice.

Blaine ignored them all and was just about to press dial when Kurt's name flashed up on the screen, he felt a rush of pure relief and answered it immediately. "Kurt, what's wrong!? Where are you my love?" he questioned hastily and that feeling just wasn't going away. It just swirled and swirled into a bigger mass, hardening until it felt like lead in his stomach.

"_Bla-Blaine_," Kurt sobbed over the line, hiccupping over words and hitching breathes which ratcheted the vampires worry up once more, heart slamming against his ribcage. "_I-it was sup-posed to be y-you! I didn't w-want him t-to I swear! Oh God. I- I don't kno-w w-what to do._"

Blaine's heart broke to hear his Chosen so hysterically distressed and he could feel his fangs threatening as his vision darkened. He pushed down harder on the accelerator and grabbed the wheel back in one hand. Wes eased off but not by much.

"Are you safe? What happened? Who was it, Kurt?"

The last was the vampire demanding. Wanting to find the target to exact vengeance on.

"_He's g-gone now but Blaine I-I can't, I don't_-" Kurt was borderline hyperventilating by this point and Blaine wasn't far off. What if it was Jeremiah? He didn't want to even go there but it was a possibility he couldn't escape and he snarled, gritting his teeth so hard he thought they'd break.

"Kurt, calm down. Breathe beautiful and tell me where you are so I can come get you. Are you at school?"

A shaky, ragged inhale for a few tense seconds before, "_Y-yes."_

"I'll be there soon, my love. Go sit in your car until I arrive, can you do that for me?"

"_Bla-ine. I'm sorry_," was whimpered and it sounded so heartbroken, so defeated that Blaine wanted to break something. Wanted to roar out his frustrations that he wasn't there with his Chosen.

The vampire clenched his eyes shut, feeling a mixture of stricken and angry tears beginning to form. "You have nothing to apologise for, my love. Go get in your car beautiful, I'll be right here with you the whole time."

"_I-I can't_," Kurt choked miserably and he sounded scared to death. Genuinely, utterly terrified of moving and someone was going to _pay_ for it.

"You can Kurt. You're so strong, my love I know you can do it for me," Blaine encouraged softly and he spoke no lie. Kurt was one of the strongest, most determined people he'd ever met in this life and the last.

He heard Kurt sniffle at that and then there was a distant clanging of metal before the background of busy school halls filled up the speaker. Kurt's breathes were erratic and there was just that for a little while as Kurt walked and Blaine recklessly weaved in and out of traffic, phone glued to his ear as the others in the car tensely waited on him, eyes fixed but not daring to speak a word.

And then Blaine picked up a taunting voice over the noise. "_Hey LadyLips, what you crying for? Geez I didn't think you could get anymore faggy but well done!_"

Blaine squeezed so hard the wheel started to bow under his fingers and he was growling so forcefully it practically vibrated the SUV. His vision blacked in and out as he edged the end of his control and it was only the tiniest, hurt whimper that Kurt let escape the back of his throat- clearly trying to hold in a fresh wave of tears in front of his tormentors- that stopped Blaine from snapping just yet.

"Kurt, Kurt don't listen to him, you're beautiful and amazing and perfect. Just keep walking. Keep walking for me, my love." He didn't know how he managed to stay so calm but Kurt needed him. Needed reassurance and love while the vampire tried to contain himself, as fire was coursing through his veins, lighting him up to set him off.

His foot was to the floor on the pedal and he raced for the Lima exit, cutting people off and having them blare their horns after him. _Gods he was going to kill everyone at that school. Every. Last. One._

He heard a car door slam and other than the sounds of soft crying everything else was blanketed out. Blaine slammed his head back against the rest in frustration and it snapped clean off with the sheer force he exerted.

"Blaine-"

He cut David off. "Kurt. Talk to me. I need you to talk to me," Blaine begged down the line but all he heard was silence.

* * *

Kurt watched through murky tears as they dropped one by one to stain his jeans, droplets rolling off his nose and dripping off his chin and that's how he tracked how long he had been sitting there in the backseat of his car, phone pressed to his ear but no words escaping his mouth.

_What if Blaine hated him? What if he didn't want him anymore?_

Inside he felt dirty. Used up and _guilty_. He shouldn't have allowed anyone to touch him but Blaine. He should have spotted the signs or told the vampire when he'd asked and maybe they could have avoided this. Maybe then Kurt wouldn't feel like he was being eaten up from the inside out. A small voice told him that he was being stupid, that it wasn't his fault Karofsky had done what he'd done but Kurt hardly listened.

He was barely functioning.

Barely aware of his surroundings, so when a car came screeching into the parking lot Kurt didn't even look up.

The door opened and a blast of cold air swept inside as well as a warm body that grasped him into their chest tightly, pressing demanding kisses all over him, running their hands over every inch of him clinically as if checking for injuries. Kurt allowed the touch to warm him as his body instantly relaxed into the shape of the larger ones. It sighed in relief but Kurt's mind still wasn't registering and he listened to the chanted string of his name come out in a familiar smooth tenor as if from underwater.

Firm hands removed the phone and tried to tilt his face upwards, feeling the tears Kurt had since gotten used to where they were still trekking Kurt's betrayal across his face. There were no sobs; no wracking heaving gasps anymore, just shameful tears and the teen couldn't meet the vampire's eye even when his face lifted willingly enough.

A face pressed into his cheek and lips and teeth branded there as he spoke frantically. "Kurt, talk to me. _Please._" He smoothed his hands from cheeks to hair, to neck to face once more and repeated the restless action a few times; all the while pleading with Kurt to listen, to talk, to _something._

"I think he's in shock, Blaine."

_Blaine._

He knew Blaine. He trusted Blaine. He _loved _Blaine.

The damn broke and Kurt's body sparked back to life bringing with it every single awful, chest-caving emotion from before. Every image and sour taste. He shuddered uncontrollably and brought his hands up to grip Blaine's shirt and blazer and just let it all go.

"It should have been you, Blaine. I wanted it to be you!" he wailed into the vampire's chest and felt himself being dragged into Blaine's lap as the door quietly shut them in together.

"Shhh, my love, what did you want to be me?" Blaine tried to soothe but there was an unmistakable tension in his voice, a hard cutting edge that stabbed into Kurt's skin, urging him to spill everything.

But Kurt couldn't say it.

Didn't want to risk the rejection but at the same time he knew he had to tell him. Blaine titled his head up and Kurt finally looked into the vampires eyes. Cold, dark unforgiving eyes with no trace of that honey gold he so loved. "No more secrets, Kurt. No more lies."

And it all came pouring out. No independent pride getting in the way this time. The shame too all encompassing now that any barrier it may have caused was rendered ineffective. Kurt split himself open.

"I don't know why he did it! He lives to make my life hell and I can handle that, Blaine, I can. I know he's just an ignorant asshole. I know that when they call me names and slushie me and toss me in a dumpster or shove me into the lockers that they're just being pathetic and small minded but he started to get _worse_. Started to make _them_ worse!"

Kurt couldn't look at the vampire throughout the entirety, but with each choked and passing sentence he felt thick, sludgy tension filling up the space in the car. Felt Blaine stiffen until he was a hard statue gripping hard at his jacket and growling like a chainsaw had exploded in his chest, but Kurt had to keep going, couldn't stop now.

"They cornered me in the corridor a few weeks before Sectionals." An echo of cruel laughter rang in his ears and he clutched at his chest weakly to cover the previously offended spot as it burned with the ghost of hurt. "Two of them held me to the lockers while he…" he swallowed and clenched his eyes as more tears leaked from haunted memories. "_He _got a black marker and-and he wrote on me, Blaine. Exactly what he thought of me and he inked it into my skin. _F-Fag._"

He could barely whimper out the last word and he tried to sniff the tears back, tried to breathe properly but his chest hurt and his face ached and his eyes stung and Blaine wasn't reacting.

"And then it went back to the usual after that. At least I thought it did… until today," Kurt whispered still blurrily staring at the same spot on Blaine's tie.

Harrowing quiet reigned over hard, panted breathes and hitching, sniffling inhales.

Suddenly Blaine was there in his face making it impossible to avoid his eyes. His voice was dark. "What did he do to you, Kurt?"

Sickness welled and Kurt's face crumpled. "He…he kissed me."

Blaine went deadly still against him and Kurt felt a fresh wave of sobs overtake him. He knew this would happen. Knew Blaine wouldn't want him now. He scrambled to get away, pushing out of the vampires arms desperately as his world spun, but Blaine held him tight, tighter than he'd ever done before now.

Kurt hesitantly looked up into his face to see Blaine looking every bit the vampire he was. A scary fully fanged creature that didn't even look halfway human with the rage that was pouring out of him.

"Who kissed you?" the vampire asked in a calm, clipped tone, those pitch eyes boring into the teen. Kurt opened his mouth but only strangled sounds made it out over cries.

_I'm sorry! I didn't want it. I only want you, please Blaine I'm sorry!_

Blaine clenched his jaw at the silence and snarled viciously. "_Kurt._ Who. Kissed. You."

He was compelled to answer. Couldn't not.

"D-david Karo-fsky."

"The guy from the theatre?" Blaine narrowed his eyes and Kurt got chills, ice frosting his insides.

Kurt nodded weakly, wincing internally. _You know the time you lied to Blaine about just who he was and what he'd done?_

"Blaine-"

But it was cut off as Blaine let him go, material slipping easily through Kurt's clutching fingers; and practically flew out of the car nearly tearing the door of its hinges by the way it squealed and rocked back sharply.

Kurt was left sitting on his own, hands clenching nothing but air, in absolute misery.

* * *

Dead.

David Karofsky was a dead man.

There was only one other time the vampire had felt such a rage as this. Such a blood pumping, adrenaline soaked burn to maim. To rip apart. To destroy.

With every uttered, tear stained sentence from his precious Kurt's mouth, Blaine had tried to reign it in, tried cool his head but it only got worse and the vampire in him dug it's claws in, pulling him straight under the rising tide of violence.

"Blaine!" Wes hissed as he exited the car looking around the now pretty much vacant lot to see if anyone had witnessed Blaine's inhuman display. Blaine couldn't care about that though. All he could think about was laying hands on that stupid jock and snapping his fucking neck.

_Kurt was fucking HIS dammit! How dare he? How fucking dare he!_

David stepped in front of him. Blaine grabbed him by the collar and chucked him against the car with a resounding crunch of metal, making it lean over and back. Wes rushed over to him.

"Stay with him!" Blaine ordered them and he saw Jeff scramble from behind Nick and into the car with Kurt who he could still hear crying. It tore at his heart and strengthened his resolve.

"Blaine, don't fucking do this. Stay with him yourself, he needs you right now you moron!" Nick growled at him, his own instincts rising in reply to a dominant, powerful and angry male being in the vicinity of his Chosen.

Blaine warred with himself wanting nothing more than to wrap Kurt in his arms and drag him back home never to let him out of his sight again. But that part of him was lost in a haze of red and darkness. He had to avenge his mate. He had to. It was past choice now.

"STAY THE FUCK WITH HIM!" he shouted, pointing back to the car and spun to rush into the school following the scent of Kurt mixed with foul human all the way to its source. His every step beat in time with his heart and the simple mantra in his head.

_Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill._

Blaine barely registered entering the darkened gymnasium, his eyes honed in on the boy sitting on the bottom rung on the bleachers with his head in his hands. The scent of this particular human was unmistakable, especially since it was now tinged with a hint of Kurt's and when he saw the asshole trace a finger over his lips he lost it.

In front of him in a burst of speed, the jock barely had time to raise his head before Blaine had snatched that offensive hand and started to squeeze until he felt bones pop.

David's eyes went wide and he screamed in pain, falling off the bench onto his knee's on the floor as he desperately tried to tug his hand out of Blaine's merciless grip, punching at Blaine ineffectively with his free hand.

"_He's mine!_" Blaine shouted savagely into the scared upturned face, tightening his grip and feeling the flesh give even further as the teen on the floor squirmed in pain, looking up through welling, confused, terrified eyes. "You dare to lay a finger on him!"

His voice was echoing and reverberating the whole room, shrinking the large space so Blaine's sheer presence filled it up.

"_Argh!_ I- don't- please-"

Blaine yanked his arm forwards, sending the teen sprawling and skidding a few feet on his face to shut him up. He followed slowly even as the burly jock scrambled back onto his feet, injured hand clutched to his chest, the other holding his bleeding nose as he backed away with wide eyes, chest heaving and pain written clearly in every feature.

"Wha- what the fuck _are _you?"

It was ignored.

"Every single tear, every single bruise, scrape or cut, every single horrible thing you made him feel is coming back around to you threefold David Karofsky," Blaine told him darkly as he stalked the boys steps. His fangs were throbbing, dying to rip into flesh and every instinct Blaine had were all screaming at him to bite, snap, kick, cut, punch.

The boy took off for the door but Blaine caught his prey easily and hooked his hand around the front of the teens neck, kicked his leg out to sweep the jocks feet from under him as he used considerable force to slam him into the polished wood under them. Blaine heard it crack satisfyingly and the cry of agony was music to his ears.

Blaine got to his knees next to him and leant in close. Karofsky whimpered eyes swimming dazedly and turned his face as far away as possible as Blaine hissed into his ear. "Karma's a bitch."

Blaine straddled his chest and the first punch connected snapping the teens head to the side, knocking a tooth loose as it skittered across the wood.

Blaine got an image of Karofsky kissing Kurt. Pinning him down and placing those disgusting lips on his innocent, untouched love and it enraged him to the point he could hardly see straight through the already darkened vision.

"What gave you the fucking right to touch him? You don't get to touch him ever! No one does. He was mine. He is mine. _Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine_!" Blaine screamed at him and with each sentence his fist connected somewhere until blood was flowing and the moans and pleads were thickening and slurring.

He vaguely heard shouts in the background but he couldn't think of anything but continuing to rein vengeance down.

* * *

Kurt fell forwards as the car rocked and heard Blaine screaming at his friends but all he could really think was one thing. _He left me. _

The seat depressed next to him and a warm arm hooked around his shoulders to bring him closer even as Kurt tensed.

"Hey, Kurt its only me okay. It's Jeff. You know me right? BFF's, partners in crime," Jeff joked weakly trying to be soothing but Kurt was heartbroken. It was all over now. Blaine had left.

Kurt was staring at his hands. "He's gone."

It came out dead.

"Oh no, Kurt, he's just not thinking straight right now," Jeff hurried to explain before he sighed explosively. "It's a stupid vampire thing that I can't really explain right now and Blaine's just. Well he's not handling it well… not that I blame him entirely what with-" he cut himself off abruptly and Kurt felt that they were on the verge of something very important.

He went to open his mouth to ask when he got interrupted.

"I'm fine God's damn it!" David yelled and Kurt tried to see over Jeff's shoulder to the commotion outside.

"We have to get him before he kills that human. He won't stop on his own," Nick told them and he was closest to the open door, just outside nearest to Jeff.

"He's gone practically feral again, he won't listen to anything through our link," David said again rolling a shoulder with a wince.

"He'll listen to Kurt," Jeff said finally, still rubbing soothing circles into the teens back when he tensed a little.

From what he'd seen Blaine wanted nothing to do with him after he'd found out everything. But apparently he didn't have all the facts there and it was frustrating. He didn't know how much more he could handle before he finally broke beyond repair. He thought he had shattered earlier after Karofsky's foul touch, only to have Blaine piece a few bits back together when he'd soothed him over the phone and taken him in his arms. When he'd taken off it had felt like the vampire just let them fall again.

But he wanted to help. Needed to help Blaine like he needed to breathe.

"Blaine will get ten times worse as soon as he see's him!"

"He's the only one that can calm him down and you know it," the blonde fae spoke to the leader, who was the only one Kurt couldn't see, ignoring the darker skinned vampire. "He's his Chosen and only they can calm a vampire that's so far gone, you know this."

There was tense moment of silence.

"Let's go," Wes said simply and Kurt had no real idea of what was going on, head still spinning with information and whirlwind emotions. Jeff turned to give him a reassuring smile, jade eyes compassionate and filled with real caring.

"Blaine won't be like you're used to Kurt, but it's still him, just remember that okay?" he grasped his numb hand tightly. "I'll be right there next to you the whole way too."

Kurt swallowed heavily and prepared himself to walk back into his own private hell. Walk back in and potentially have to face down Karofsky once more. His heart thundered in his ears.

_Blaine. You have to find Blaine._

"We have to hurry. We'll go ahead and Nick, bring Jeff and Kurt as fast as you can," it was all the instructions they got before the two vampires were gone in a burst of inhuman speed.

Kurt got his shaky, abused body back out onto the tarmac and fought down the rising panic as the three of them quickly head for the school entrance. The parking lot around them was pretty much deserted thankfully; school letting out around the time Kurt was waiting for Blaine to arrive.

Racing down the familiar corridors Kurt quickly saw that they were heading for the gym and it finally hit him like a truck. Blaine had gone _after_ Karofsky. Or should he say the vampire was hunting the human? The thought caused an uneasy swoop in his stomach.

It only got worse when they approached the doors, muted sounds of flesh hitting flesh creping through before they swung them open.

The sight before him was like something out of a horror movie. There was blood and screaming. Shouts and fighting. Nick flew over to help his fellow vampires in an instant.

And it looked like it was needed.

Kurt couldn't recognise his Blaine. The one that was snarling and gnashing his fangs at his friends as they tried to restrain him. The one that was desperately trying to beat David Karofsky into a bloody pulp… not that it seemed he was far off from what he could make out in the darkness.

If Kurt hadn't already been sick he thought he would have right then. That was how much the scene repulsed him and it was right down to his core. Something in him was crying at such violence while a tiny spark was sort of horribly happy that the jock had finally paid for the years of abuse.

Maybe that was why he felt so sickened.

There was a scuffle that caught Kurt's eye and it looked like Wes and David had finally gotten Blaine pinned on his front to the floor, each holding an arm while Nick dug a knee into his back and pushed his heaving shoulders down. And Blaine roared. A deep, wounded sound that dragged out harshly as he arched his back and projected it straight into the wood under his face.

It touched something vital in Kurt and the boy answered immediately.

He rushed over and avoided looking at his tormentor up close, didn't think he could stomach it right now when all he wanted to do was help the male he loved and _not _think about what he had potentially done.

"If you're going to do something I suggest its now. We're not going to be able to hold him much longer," Wes gritted out between fangs, panting from exertion as sweat and blood rolled down his face from the gash just above his eye.

Kurt sank to his knees at Blaine's head, legs folded under him as he took in the bucking body. The vampire's hair was coming loose from a mixture of manhandling and sweat; his uniform clothes were torn and ragged while veins popped out of skin as he continued to struggle. An unsettling amount of blood coated clenched fists and Kurt tore his eyes away to fix his stare on that curly head.

"Blaine?" he called in a soft voice, unsure of himself as the vampire didn't seem to hear. He looked up to see Jeff approaching cautiously, urging him to go on with a hand gesture and a sure nod.

There was a weak, stuttered moan from behind the brunette that caused a growling response from Blaine as he fought with renewed strength. Nick was thrown backwards and landed hard, Jeff automatically rushing to his side.

"_Blaine!"_ Kurt said again, louder this time to try and get through to the possessed vampire.

There was a slight pause as the curly haired male pressed his damp forehead into the wood.

Kurt reached out a tentative finger to brush against his temple, barely grazing the skin but Blaine's head twitched that way and he froze.

"Mine," he said softly.

Kurt felt a hot jolt in his stomach as relief painted him lax. "Yours," he agreed because it was one hundred percent true, even now.

Blaine began to fight again, with unparalleled force now and he was quickly free of Wes and David before Kurt felt himself being enveloped in strong arms and with a rush of air he was being pressed against the bottom seat of the bleachers. His arms and legs had instinctively wrapped around the body holding him so when Blaine pressed into him, he felt it intimately and realised that Blaine was stunningly hard.

"_Mine_," he growled again and it was raw possessiveness as he began to press and suck kisses into Kurt's neck while gripping his clothes before slipping searching hands underneath to meet skin. Every touch was hard, almost enough to bruise and Kurt felt like he was being marked. That Blaine was claiming back territory.

But Kurt couldn't take it.

Couldn't deal with this on top of everything else, especially when Blaine wasn't even himself. It was completely inaccurate to compare the two but to Kurt, with it all so fresh in his mind, he couldn't help but feel a little of the panic he did when Karofsky pinned him. Blaine could do what he liked to Kurt and he'd probably let him. Wouldn't be able to stop him even if he wanted to anyway.

Blaine thrust his hips forwards in a forceful grind, gripping hips with nails biting into the soft skin there as he let out a growly moan. Blaine wasn't going to stop on his own, was far too far gone and Kurt couldn't feel anything but overwhelmed. There was a distant echo of something that might have even been pleasure when Blaine snapped forwards again but it was like those senses in Kurt had been walled off so he couldn't reach for them.

Kurt remembered something just as alarmed panic was beginning to set in.

"Blaine… _stop_."

And he did. Straight away.

Kurt let out a shaky breathe, running trembling fingers through mated curls gently as Blaine heaved against his neck, chest rising and expanding in sync with Kurt so there was not an inch of space between them.

The teen looked over the vampires shoulder to spot the other Warblers nursing their wounds, David, the worst of them all, grumbled and swore a streak holding his arm to his chest disregarding all other bites and scratches littering his face and neck. Nick, being the last one there, got off relatively easily though Jeff still fussed about him and Wes was stoically silent as he assessed himself. The leader's blazer was practically in pieces and he shrugged it off to mop at his head wound before he fixed his gaze on the floor a few feet away.

Karofsky.

Kurt refused to look. He didn't want to put an image in his mind. An image of violence that _Blaine_ had caused. His sweet, tender, generous Blaine who bought him designer shoes and serenaded him over lunch.

Who was right at this moment snuffling contently at the underside of his jaw. Pure closeness substituting his drive for sex.

Wes walked over to the beaten jock and Kurt closed his eyes, slowly unhooking his legs from Blaine's waist, much as he whined and pressed into him to make it more difficult.

"Shh, Blaine," he cooed gently, settling them either side of the kneeling boy and kissing the top of his head. The vampire was still no where near back to his senses, but he was calm for the moment and Kurt wanted to keep it that way. He was locking away all his own fears, heartaches and pains to deal with the situation at hand.

He could break down again later.

"He's not as bad as I thought. Blaine must have been pulling the punches a little," Wes spoke up.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Nick asked from where he was wrapped up in Jeff's arms.

"To drag it out," David deadpanned. "I'd have fucking done it too. With a human it would have been over too quick otherwise."

"I'd have drained him on the spot," Nick told them seriously and Kurt was frowning considerably.

_Why were they talking like this was acceptable? Blaine had nearly killed someone!_

But the state Blaine was in just before and when they found him told the teen that he wasn't in a rational sense of mind, hell the purring vampire in his lap still wasn't. Kurt had seen Blaine let his instincts take control a few times before. Not hardly in anger, other than that glimpse at Sectionals, but he had always known Blaine had it in him. Could he really hold Blaine accountable for this? For natural instincts to protect what the vampire thought was his? And Kurt was admittedly his, as caveman as the sentiment was.

"Five broken ribs, broken nose, dislocated jaw, fractured eye socket, broken wrist and fingers on his right hand as well as all the cuts and bruises," Wes listed off coldly and clinically. "The worst of it is the head trauma and I have no way to tell how bad it is."

Kurt clenched his jaw as he listened to each and every injury. _Push it away, Kurt._

"So how are we playing this? We can't stay here. I'm surprised no one has come to check on the noise yet, because school may have let out but a few teachers at least still have to be hanging around," Nick asked.

"Blaine's in no state to help. He won't be for at least another few hours and he'll have to stay with Kurt unless you want another fight on your hands," Jeff informed them catching Kurt's eye and giving yet another reassuring smile. And it surprisingly did help. He felt sure that he could look to Jeff to lean on when he was too far over his head…like now.

Too much had happened in one day and Kurt just wanted to go home and forget it all. Wanted to curl up under his covers and watch a silly DVD. He wanted Blaine there to cuddle up to. Because despite it all, Blaine made him feel safe and loved like no other could, even now after witnessing him at his worst. He made Kurt's world right and brighter and that was never going to change.

Kurt realised he was missing most of the vampires conversation and tried to tune in while still petting Blaine and whispering the occasional soothing word into his ear when he got restless and pawed at Kurt's skin under his clothes, where they still rested around lower and upper back.

"So we four will take Blaine's car back and drop the human at the hospital…not that he deserves it but we don't need to be dealing with an investigation right now," the Asian vampire decided, he turned and met Kurt's gaze, brown depths softening a little and even friendly. Kurt was taken aback but tried to focus on the words Wes was saying. "Kurt is there any way you could take B back with you? Just until he comes around again."

Kurt's mind was blank for a few seconds.

"Oh… yeah, yes. My dad and Carole won't be back until around six from work and Finn may not even be around."

David stepped forwards towards them obviously with the intention to help separate leeching Blaine from Kurt's body, but as soon as he got close Blaine began to growl again, body tensing and ready to spring. David scrambled backwards.

"Jesus Blaine, you wont be happy till you take a chunk outta my ass will you!" he snapped in frustrated annoyance.

Meanwhile Kurt was stroking his hands up and down Blaine's back, playing with the curls at his neck as he attempted to rectify the mistake."Hey now, don't be like that sweetie."

He got a hum in reply and hot stripe licked up his neck.

Kurt blushed and tilted away but the vampire followed insistently.

"Um Kurt. He's going to want to feed," Jeff told him advancing as close as he could risk, Nick shadowing his every step.

Kurt glanced up, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"It's a vampire thing," Jeff shrugged and Kurt groaned a little. He really needed to plan his and Jeff's play-date, or at least get him to mail that book to him.

"Vampires burn through the blood that sustains us immensely fast when under the influence of our vampiric instincts," Wes offered up as an explanation motioning David over with a hand gesture and Kurt almost looked when he slammed his eyes shut just in time.

Blaine was sucking at the space he wanted by now, fangs scraping along the wet skin and raising goose-bumps. That dull zing of nerves was back.

"Let's go before someone see's us," Nick said nervously, looking over his shoulder towards the door as Wes hefted the broken, unconscious boy into his arms.

"I can't drive like this," Kurt informed them gesturing down at Blaine.

"I'll drive Kurt's car back and you guys can follow and I'll just hop out and in," Jeff suggested. "It will give me a chance to go over some things with Kurt quick."

"I'll go with you." Nick wasn't offering or suggesting. He was telling.

"Course," Jeff smiled grabbing his hand and then they were moving towards the doors, obviously nominated to play lookout.

Kurt glanced down at the top of Blaine's head. He was still kitten licking at his neck but hadn't actually gone for a bite yet. They'd deal with that later. "Blaine, we have to go now," he whispered to him softly, smoothing a hand over his head.

Blaine made a noise of disapproval and Kurt sighed.

"We need to get back to my car, Blaine. Please don't make this difficult," he practically begged and it seemed to do the trick. In a second they were racing past everyone again, colours and objects all blurring together and giving Kurt a head rush until he was laying in the backseat of his car, completely disorientated. Blaine climbed in on top of him, eyes still glazed over in black, fangs still out and lay down, digging his arm between Kurt's back and the seat to press their bodies together as he inhaled Kurt's neck on the other side this time.

A few seconds later the Warblers came rushing out.

"I am so glad this place is cheap enough that it doesn't have security camera's," Wes sighed distantly through the still open doorway but Kurt could barely raise his head. Was stuck staring at his car's roof as he twined his arms around Blaine's back.

The door closed and he heard Nick and Jeff get in and felt Blaine tense at their presence but Kurt was hardly there. Instead he was still desperately trying to hold himself together but everything was welling up and even though Kurt should have been all cried out, he felt tears streak down his temples. It was the only way his body seemed capable of processing what had happened.

Blaine made a wounded sound in the back of his throat as he shuffled up a little more to put them eye level, using his free arm to tilt Kurt's face his way. Glasz met pitch as they searched his face and nudged their noses closer.

"Mine?" Blaine asked in the softest whisper, fingers skating through hair.

Kurt felt a little laugh bubble up his throat and get caught at how adorable Blaine suddenly sounded. From raging, possessive beast to purring kitten.

Kurt met his eye and nodded fractionally, a small smile hitching the corner of his lip. "Yours." _No matter what, for however long you want me. _It was the only thing he was certain of in the storm he had now found himself.

Blaine hummed contently and closed his eyes and that's how they stayed for the duration of the journey, Nick telling Jeff directions as they left them to it. The plan was to talk some on the way back but Kurt and Blaine were totally in their own world.

* * *

**So Blaine lost his cool a little yeah? **

**I hope it didnt dissapoint guys. **

**The next chapter will be the aftermath. Papa Bear Burt, talks of Dalton, the condtion of Karofsky, feeding time for Blaine and serious Kurt and Blaine talks to address basically everything that happened in this chapter haha! All fun and games (:**

**I'm hoping to get the next one out by monday/tuesday time (:**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! (: (: (:**

**Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer - I own nothing Glee or otherwise recognisable**

**Phew! Got this out by today instead of tommorow! Didn't think i'd make it for a while there.**

**Also OVER 200 REVIEWS! Wow. Like seriously! You guys make me smile. Thank you! Everyone. **

**Now this chapter is a lot of talking things over from the past chapter so i hope it doesnt get boring for you all, but it simply can't be ignored especially since Blaine kind of went to town on Karofsky. Ooops :D**

**I apologise in advance for any mistakes and I hope you like the chapter guys, its kind of a filler type one as we move into the next section of story :D**

**Warnings- Swearing, Vampire stuff, Blood, Mentions of violence, Mentions of bullying, Homphobic language, Another tease of smut (we are getting to it, promise)**

* * *

**Once More To Get It Right**

_Chapter 13_

_Hummel Household  
_

Jeff pulled up to the house and parked in the driveway. Kurt and Blaine were now on their sides entwined in a link of limbs on the small space, dozing lightly.

Nick cut the engine and turned to face his Chosen, admiring him silently and unseen as the blonde was glancing back at the other couple, before he checked the rear-view mirror to see Blaine's SUV idling on the curb.

"We need to go. Wes is probably phoning Carlos as we speak…not that, that piece of shit deserves medical treatment but we need to do damage control."

When he looked back he caught Jeff's brief wince at the mention of the beaten boy and grabbed his hand soothingly. He knew that Jeff would _never_ be completely settled with the idea that this was what vampires did. It was an unavoidable fact of their make-up however and over their many years the fae had come to accept it somewhat.

His blonde haired love turned to face him. "But Nick I never-"

The vampire cut him off before he worked himself up. "Sweetheart, they'll be fine. Kurt can handle it."

He went to open the door when his Chosen's voice stopped him.

"Nick…" he turned back to see Jeff staring at him with wide jade eyes, speaking in a small voice. "What did that human do to Kurt exactly?"

Now that the immediate danger had passed the fae had caught up to himself. Nick sometimes forgot that Jeff didn't have advanced hearing like he and his fellow vampires did. While they had been uncomfortably able to hear every awful, sobbed sentence out of Kurt's mouth and getting angrier by the second, Jeff had been staring at them in confusion and frustration.

The fae obviously knew that the human boy had crossed the line in a huge way with Kurt in order to bring that reaction out of Blaine. He had logically guessed the possibilities but there was no way he had heard the specifics.

And now he was asking.

Asking Nick to tell secrets that weren't his own and Gods did he want to. He and Jeff were always open and honest with one another and the vampire wasn't even meant to hear all of it in the first place. He had felt like he was invading Kurt's privacy the whole time and there was also the added fact that Kurt meant a hell of a lot to Jeff too. Could he really deny his love this?

"He…" Nick halted himself and looked into those wide, scared eyes trying to judge the decision. "He hurt Kurt sweetheart. He _tormented_ him."

He wouldn't tell him the details but he just couldn't lie or refuse to say anything.

Jeff seemed to crumble under the words and he glimpsed back at the adorable sleeping twosome, eyes sweeping Kurt as if to look for a sign of something he missed. When he looked back, green eyes were hard and unforgiving.

"He deserved it then."

And that was that.

The issue had been resolved in Jeff's mind all because the human had caused pain to someone he loved. The playful, sunny blonde was gone and in its place was the fiercely determined and fiercely loyal fae Nick had always known was there. He leant over and captured silk lips in a gentle kiss before pulling back.

"I don't think Kurt will agree," Nick sighed and Jeff nodded.

"It's against our natures," the blonde agreed with a sad nod averting his eyes to the floor as his brow furrowed with the weight of his thoughts. "But that doesn't make us infallible. I hate the violence Blaine used, but a huge part of me is screaming that it was justified if he actively hurt Kurt. He's my best friend and a part of my family." He looked back up. "No one hurts my family, Nick."

The vampire cupped Jeff's soft round cheek. "Blaine was well within his rights to kill that son of a bitch. I wanted to swing a few punches myself but what's done is done and Kurt may not like it but it's the way things are. Blaine couldn't have controlled himself and he'll explain that when he comes around." He swept his thumb across a cheekbone. "And you sweetheart needn't feel conflicted about how you see the situation. You're compassionate and kind and gentle and love life. That doesn't make you saint however."

Jeff nodded a little, taking it all in. Nick was proud to have such a strong mate as his eternal companion. He had lucked out big time.

Nick didn't want to rush him but they were on a tight schedule here and he could hear his phone vibrate in his pocket telling him that Wes was ringing no doubt. "We need to go."

The blonde sighed sadly then reached back and tapped Kurt gently on the shoulder.

* * *

Kurt stirred and blinked his eyes open lethargically feeling the sting in them harshly. He didn't want to close them however to ease it. Not when his vision was filled up with a peacefully slumbering Blaine, still fully fanged between parted lips and it was endearingly cute.

Kurt almost lost himself in just staring, allowing warm feelings to chase away all senses of cold, ghosts of memories and thoughts. It shattered when he heard his name being softly called by a voice he recognised as Jeff's.

Everything came crashing back. The kiss. The aftermath. Blaine.

He stiffened and looked over his shoulder as best he could in this position. There was no way he could get any leverage even if there was actually a bit of seat left to roll backwards on. He caught sight of both Nick and Jeff staring at them and Kurt realised just how tangled up he and Blaine were. Legs, arms, fingers in clothing and hair. He blushed.

Jeff smiled softly at him. "We've got to get going. You got it from here?"

Kurt swallowed but it wasn't dealing with Blaine that had a sudden rush of anxiousness bleeding through him. It was dealing with the situation. The questions and the inevitable discussions they were going to have. This was all so serious, so fast that Kurt hadn't caught his bearings. It was easy to deal with things when they were going well, but when everything turned on its head Kurt was struggling to take things in stride.

"We'll be fine."

Nick nodded though it looked like he saw through the shaky assurance and gave him his own kind smile. "We're all here for you, Kurt. Not just because of Blaine and I just wanted to say while I get the chance. It's an honour to have you back. We missed you."

Kurt was gaping speechlessly and the vampire must have noticed because he gave him an understanding nod and left the car, closing the door softly behind him.

Kurt turned back to Jeff who was watching his man go with a sigh. "There's so much that you don't know Kurt and I wish to the stars that I could just stop time and blurt it all out to you. Or maybe reach into your cute little head and yank all those memories free but…" he seemed to be trying to search for words before he met his eye. "Blaine's a_ vampire_. Just remember that okay? The rules are different in their world, in _our_ world, because you're a part of this Kurt. You have been from the very start."

Kurt tried to take in what Jeff was saying. What he was trying to impart. That he shouldn't judge or hold him up to human examples and morals when Blaine was no where near human in the first place.

It was hard though.

Hard to accept something so different from what Kurt was used to, what he had known all his life, but this last month had all been about difficult decisions. He just wished that he could have a bit of breathing room before the next hurdle came barrelling at him expecting him to jump with no hesitation. If he did then he'd catch and fall.

His neck was killing him by this point and he had to turn back and rest it down, feeling the blood rush back there as he stared at Blaine's handsome sleeping face and thought it all over.

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked in a whisper, stroking his fingers through the mess curls they were tangled in.

"Course he will be," Jeff chirped. "He's got you hasn't he."

_That's if he still wants me._

He closed his eyes against the thoughts as a new one practically shouted to be heard. "A-and…Karofsky?" _He had to know. _

There was a beat of silence.

Jeff's voice was tight and strangely devoid of feeling when he did answer. "He'll be fine. The best Doctors around here are… well let's say they're not all they seem and they come in handy when dealing with situations like these."

So not human then. Kurt wasn't at all surprised.

He heard Jeff shift on the leather. "Look don't worry about any of that, Wes has got it all under control. You just concentrate on you and Blaine because he should be coming around in the next hour or so. Get ready for a needy, hungry vampire! He might be cranky too. Nick always gets cranky when he needs to feed."

Kurt's lips twitched a little imagining Nick of all people throwing a tantrum because he was hungry.

"I really have to go now, I'll leave the keys on the seat. Call me if you need me and Kurt… you can tell me what happened in your own time. I don't know any of it."

Kurt didn't even know he was worrying about that as well as everything else until the slight weight was lifted from his chest. He saw Jeff as a friend; a good friend despite how short a time he had known him this time around and Kurt needed to be able to tell him in his own time, on his own terms.

And then he was gone too.

Kurt took the moment to centre himself before they travelled the undoubtedly rough seas ahead, taking in a few steady breathes. Allowed himself a moment of peace before he was thrust headfirst into the unknown once more.

The arm caught between their chests rose as much as he could and he stretched his index finger out to stroke feather light against the underside of Blaine's jaw. Long eyelashes fluttered and Blaine stirred, tightening his arm around Kurt's waist and shifting his leg tighter between both of the brunettes.

"Blaine?" he whispered gently as the hot puffs of sweet breath trailed across his face unevenly now.

The vampire opened his eyes half mast and Kurt was glad to see just a smattering of gold standing out starkly against the darkness.

"Kurt," he murmured dozily.

Kurt didn't think his name had ever sounded so good before. "Hi," he smiled.

"Mmm. Kurt, Kurt, Kurt," Blaine rambled closing his eyes again and nuzzling closer and wasn't he the most adorable thing Kurt had ever seen in his life. It made his lips twitch further. Blaine didn't get cranky when he was hungry; he got ten times more affectionate.

It was also clear the vampire was ready to just stay like that all day if allowed, but Blaine needed to feed and Kurt wanted to get inside. "It's time to get up sweetie."

Blaine snaked his head up and into Kurt's exposed neck insistently. Kurt removed his hand from the vampire's hair to push at his shoulder, using his elbow to rise up and away. "If you want to feed Blaine then you'll have to come inside," he told him seriously.

Blaine frowned up at him before following and it eventually led to a game of chase; Kurt inching away, Blaine following like a pouting puppy. They finally made it to the front door, Kurt trying to get the key in the lock while Blaine plastered himself to his back, licking at his neck harder this time, letting Kurt know that they couldn't drag this out much longer.

Inside and up the stairs they went, Blaine starting to get frustrated, Kurt closing the door behind them when they entered his room and they ended up on his bed.

It was a completely foreign concept to have Blaine in his house. This particular vampire in his room. A _boyfriend _on his bed.

Blaine crawled up to the head where Kurt sat against the headboard, crawled up and over him making Kurt's heart pound. The looming movement gave him pause and before panic could take over he pushed gently so that Blaine lay next to him and Kurt swung his leg over to reverse their positions.

And now Kurt had a choice. Neck or wrist?

He peered down at the expectant Blaine so malleable to whatever Kurt wanted, but like a steel wall to others. There was a glint of hunger in his eyes, a sweat on his furrowed brow that had to mean he was hurting. It speeded his thought process to exclude lingering doubts and worries. It was a simple yes or no.

Kurt wrapped the ruined Dalton tie around his hand slowly; pulling firmly, catching Blaine's eye as the vampire raised, putting them nose to nose and strong arms wound around the small of his back. The air between them charged with want and need. Kurt felt he could handle this. Handle this intimacy like he couldn't handle the vampire's rough attention on the bleachers. Blaine wanted to mark him his and Kurt wasn't awfully surprised to find he wanted that too. He wanted to wipe Karofsky as far from him as possible and while he couldn't give Blaine kisses yet in the wake of this latest incident, he could give him this. Something more.

Kurt wanted it to be special. To _mean_ something when he decided to do this. And to him it did, even with Blaine still dazed out of his mind, it meant that Kurt was Blaine's and _that_ was something this version of Blaine understood. The teen would still be his even if the vampire decided he didn't want him anymore when he came back to his senses.

He tilted his head to expose the pearly column of skin, wrapping arms around the curly haired male's neck. A flash from an already recovered memory darted across his mind and Kurt found himself mirroring it. "I'm yours."

* * *

Everything was still tinged in a darkening blur except Kurt. Kurt was his beautiful bright light pulling him home, offering salvation from cooling molten rage.

Time passed in indistinct shapes, forgettable smells and useless words. All except his Chosen. The vampire memorised every press and feel of the fae's body against his own, the summer flowers scent tinged with something putrid that kept him bordering on homicidal, but soothing words pulled him back from the ledge.

There was a constant burn in his throat though.

An ache in his fangs that he longed to fulfil. He chased that urge as it taunted him further and further into a place that was littered with Kurt's smell and with every passing moment Blaine was getting clearer headed.

This was Kurt's house. They were in his room.

The predator in him had him stalking his mate across the room onto the bed, the lover in him had him susceptible to any demand Kurt pressed on him as they rolled about the mattress.

And now the vampire was being pulled towards an untouched expanse of skin, a canvas of white for him to play in. The vampire almost roared in approval. Finally. His fangs lengthened so far they hit his bottom lip, his heart smashing out an erratic rhythm as every nerve in his body hummed in anticipation.

_Mine, Mine, Mine_ his mind screamed and as if in answer Kurt gave himself over once more in two words.

"I'm yours."

There were hardly any such words that had sounded better, that had invaded his soul so deeply or wrapped him up in a blanket of contented bliss. A ghost of memory floated across his desire soaked brain and Blaine had attempted to speak the words in return before he struck.

"Love you."

It was slurred in his eagerness but Blaine was already moving forwards, couldn't hold back any longer and after a century of waiting, Blaine finally broke the skin on his Chosen's neck.

It was heaven. Ecstasy. Pure undiluted ambrosia that was hitting his tongue, spreading through his veins like fire.

How had he lived without this?

He'd found his favourite spot without even aiming for it, fangs sliding deep as his mouth sealed and his tongue lapped as he sucked eagerly, greedily, moaning and growling in turns. Kurt had jolted at the first penetration but Blaine felt his body melt into the shape of Blaine's soon after, arching neck and back in order to offer more of himself, uninhibited, so innocently unaware of just what he was doing to Blaine as the vampire grew harder and needier. The wild, starved part of the vampire wanted to _take_, but as he swallowed and clarity began to return he realised that he couldn't do that to Kurt. Especially not after today.

Kurt deserved tenderness, not a ravaging beast chewing at his neck.

His draws lost a little of their force, clutching hands caressing instead of grabbing. Kurt noticed the change and the panted breathes in his ear, stuttered a little as Blaine made sure he could feel every drop of blood leaving him. Every single move was deliberate, every single mouthful purposeful, not only to feed Blaine but to make Kurt feel the pleasure of their connection which was lit up between them like a live thing.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt asked hesitantly, a breathless whimper as he tried to figure out what was going on as the energy they were creating almost filled up the whole room, intense and giant, crackling and sparking against their skin, heating their insides.

The vampire removed his mouth only enough to speak against skin, painting his lips crimson. "Just feel with me, my love."

And then he had reattached his mouth, Kurt surging up on his knees to press Blaine's teeth deeper and faster. Blaine moaned obscenely, hips bucking up into air now and he whimpered at the loss of heat and pressure on his lap, making him aware of just how hard he was. Hands slid to hips, urging downwards but Kurt resisted, hands grabbing fistfuls of Blaine's hair and tugging as he lost himself in sensation.

That running heart was the finest melody and Blaine could feel every pump against his chest, could taste the excitement in Kurt's blood on his tongue. Blaine broke his mouth away for a deep breathe before diving back down and sucking so _hard_ and _long_ that Kurt cried out, practically ripping the hair from his head which only spurred Blaine further as he delighted in the reactions. So familiar and yet so _new._ Every rediscovered intimacy felt like the first time.

First time.

His mind supplied him with a barrage of images and sentences, all running together but still making sense. He saw tears and blood. He heard sobs and pleads. But the image that most stayed with him, was the devastated look that passed Kurt's face when he pulled away in the car. Blaine saw pain and shame and _guilt_ in those everything eyes.

Blaine didn't realise he was crying until Kurt was pulling him away from his neck and cupping his face. Blaine went easily, he had stopped feeding and his fangs had sheathed. Colours and shapes burst to life in front of his face but it just made him more miserable as his senses got sharper.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked urgently, looking all shades of panicked as his pupils got smaller and his breathing quieted.

"I left you."

Kurt frowned a little in confusion.

"You needed me and I _left_ you, Kurt. I'm so sorry," he tried to explain clutching a hand in Kurt's jacket and black top.

As the words registered Kurt's spine went ramrod straight and he disengaged them completely, climbing onto the bed besides him to sit on the side with his back facing the vampire. Blaine felt sick to his stomach. _He doesn't forgive me. _

"Kur-"

"I don't blame you, Blaine," Kurt told him softly wrapping his arms about himself, head bowing downwards.

Blaine couldn't help but inch closer, unable to stay away, but as Kurt spoke Blaine stopped still. There was no way Kurt was thinking what he thought he was.

There was a hitched sob and Kurt barely got out, "I'm sorry, Blaine," before he broke down into his hands.

Blaine was off the bed and kneeling in front of him in a second. "Kurt no! You have nothing to apologise for!"

"B-but he a- and I-" Kurt mumbled through his hands before Blaine stopped the convoluted sentence by grabbing the hands hiding that beautiful face to hold in his own, feeling a rush of fierce anger boiling under his skin.

"_He_ did that, Kurt. _To you_. He took from you my love and you couldn't have done anything to stop it, so don't you dare blame yourself!"

"But I-I feel a-all _wrong_ inside," Kurt tried to explain squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his hands in Blaine's.

"That's because you're mine beautiful," Blaine told him softly. Kurt opened his eyes, blues, greens and greys swimming in pools of confusion. "Between us. I told you before that you had to feel it. You felt it earlier," he raised a finger to trace the seeping punctures on Kurt's neck making his fae shiver at the sensitivity. "You're mine and I'm yours and what you're feeling is the connection that binds us, heart, mind, body and soul simply saying no to someone else."

Kurt nodded shakily understanding and desperation lighting his eyes. "I didn't want him to Blaine," he repeated. "I just wanted it to be you."

Blaine felt another of his tears fall, but he smiled and raised himself up getting onto the bed and urging Kurt into his arms after pushing the covers down. The fae crawled closer after a second of worrying his lip and after shucking his jacket like Blaine had, he slipped into Blaine's arms as easy as breathing. Sharing a pillow, Blaine wrapping both arms around the brunette while he settled his head at neck and shoulder, they pulled the covers over their heads to shut out the world.

"I was your first kiss, Kurt," Blaine whispered gently, stroking fingers through silky hair.

Kurt curled his fingers into the vampires ruined shirt. "It's not the same. I treasure our memories of before Blaine but even though they're vivid, they're not like the real thing by any stretch," he explained tiredly. Defeated acceptance in his tone and Blaine hated it.

"But I was this time around as well," Blaine insisted scooting down and rearranging them so they were on their sides facing. Kurt was furrowing his brow, tears still drying on his cheeks and matting his forest of lashes.

"How?"

"Kurt. Our first kiss the first time around wasn't on the lips. At least what I class as our first kiss."

"But-"

"Where is it written in stone that a kiss has to be on the lips to mean the most?"

Kurt appeared genuinely perplexed, nose scrunching in concentration but there was this hopeful glint kindling in his eyes. Blaine stroked a thumb across his Kurt's jaw. "The first time we met you laughed at me, did you know that?" he asked with a fond smile, filling his head with his most treasured moments.

Kurt looked enraptured as he shook his head a slight tug pulling at his lip, drawing Blaine's caresses that way.

"I'd just grown into my powers and was testing them out…not well apparently when I heard you. Of course being a young vampire leader in training I was preparing myself for a fight, to teach you a lesson you see." He saw Kurt was raising an amused eyebrow at that and Blaine grinned sheepishly before moving on. "I was all worked up and shouting at this tree where I was sure you were hiding when I turned and there you were. Jumped down straight from heaven of course," he whispered the last bit, causing Kurt to blush.

"I, being the charming vampire that I am, began my quest for your affections spectacularly. I just stood there staring at you... the most beautiful thing on this entire earth so I don't think anyone could blame me."

Blaine trailed a finger across parted lips, getting lost in his head as he stared at the dewy petals. "You didn't speak. You didn't need to. Instead you gave me a flower…and then just as you were being called away you came forwards and put your lips right," he leant forwards trailing his fingers to the spot before following with his lips, making sure to catch Kurt's eye to be sure it was okay, before pressing them in the exact spot. He lingered there for a while, the corners of their lips touching and burning together before Blaine pulled back. Kurt had his eyes closed before they fluttered again a second later.

"I placed my first kiss on you at Dalton, Kurt. Right…" he trailed his hand around to the back of his neck and rubbed the spot gaining another shiver. "There. And you gave me mine again in my car."

He grabbed the fae's hand and kissed twitching fingertips, catching Kurt's celestial gaze as realisation swelled along with another well of tears.

"So you still want me?" he asked in a small voice.

Blaine actually felt a little angry. "Of course I want you, Kurt! Always! I love you and I've waited over a century for you to come back to me. Nothing is coming between us, my love."

"Really?"

"Always, Kurt. No one can take that from us."

Kurt halted a little at that. He could see it written all over him. "About Karofsky."

Blaine couldn't have halted the roaring growl that exploded from his chest at the name. "What about him?" he gritted between his teeth. He wouldn't lose control again. He wouldn't.

Kurt was gaping before he sat up, throwing the covers back and shouted. "What about him? You nearly_ killed_ him, Blaine!"

Blaine followed and shouted back, "Well then he should count himself lucky I _didn't_ kill him!"

"You can't just run around and pummel anyone who does anything to me Blaine!"

"Yes I can Kurt and I will. You don't understand, this isn't a choice for me. I don't decide to do it but I _need_ to protect you."

Kurt shook his head. "He didn't deserve that, Blaine."

Blaine was incredulous. Frustrated that they couldn't see eye to eye. Angry that the piece of shit was still coming between him and Kurt. First it was covering for him and now it was defending him. _Against _Blaine. "After everything he did to you. After everything you told me, he didn't deserve it?"

"No one deserves to die!"

A flash of a smug blonde vampire passed before his eyes. A broken Kurt covered in blood.

"YES THEY DO!"

* * *

Something more was behind the vampires motivations.

The heaving chest, the wild eyes, the hoarse shout. Kurt was trying hard to see this from Blaine's perspective. A _vampire's _perspective. But he couldn't find anything that warranted that _much _violence. But it wasn't a choice? If it wasn't a choice then would this happen all the time? He just didn't understand. It was as simple as that and his worn emotions were ruling him.

'_Yes they do!' _

Who was 'they'? Just Karofsky?

He asked.

Blaine avoided his gaze, running an agitated hand through his hair as he tried to fight down the vampire Kurt could see just under the surface. When he looked back his golden eyes were haunted and wretched.

"Him. _Jeremiah._" A name had never been spoken so hatefully or with so much venom before. Kurt felt cold all over; scared enough that he flinched back a bit. But the name resonated. Festered. Kurt knew that name from somewhere.

A chilling thought struck him.

"Was he the one…" he swallowed hard unable to finish. Blaine held his gaze, tears welling with a desire that Kurt could clearly read. He shuffled closer and took Blaine in his arms as his whole frame shook with repressed rage and unbearable sadness. The two forces smashed and pulled at the vampire as Kurt tried to hold him together.

It was stating to make a little more sense now. The _over-_over protectiveness, the reaction to Karofsky. Blaine had been fighting two people in that gymnasium.

"Shhh, Blaine its okay." But even Kurt's voice was weak and shaky. Blaine buried his face into Kurt's chest, arms tight around his waist. Kurt closed his eyes. "We don't need to talk about _that_ now. I'm not ready for it and neither are you."

"I want you to move to Dalton."

It was muffled but clear. Kurt was speechless. Leave?_ Move?_

"N-no," the concept wasn't settling properly. Kurt was rejecting it out of hand to try and stop it taking root.

Blaine raised his head and caught him dead on with those golden orbs. "Transfer to Dalton. Be with me. _Please."_

"I-"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off when he felt Blaine tense, then heard a car roll up the driveway. It could be one of three people but he knew with his luck that it was going to be his father.

"Shit," he whispered. "You're here and my dad doesn't even know we're dating and you're still all on the verge of vampy and oh God he's going to want to _talk _Blaine!"

Blaine licked his lips and Kurt tried not to follow the motion. One look in Blaine's heating gaze told him he wasn't quite so successful.

"You might want to grab a scarf before we go talk to your dad," he told him, voice dropping a tad lower as he fixed his eyes on Kurt's neck. Kurt was about to do just that, with a mighty blush on his face, when Blaine leant forwards and licked a hot stripe over the two still throbbing points. Kurt got half hard, biting his lip but unable to keep the whimper to himself as he felt that tongue all the way down his toes.

Blaine hummed in response, licking a few more times before pulling away. "Just sealing them up," he explained in a dark voice and the black was back in his eyes, a hint of fang below his top lip. He looked wrecked.

Un. Fair.

Kurt shook his head, moistening his dry throat. "Scarf." It was a reminder to himself and he scrambled from the covers towards his wardrobe before they let their desires rule them.

Once he had one he turned back to see Blaine had straightened the bed and was making the best of his hair and clothes. The clothes were pretty much a lost cause but at least the blazer covered the flecks of bloods when buttoned. The damage otherwise was a series of rips and tears.

Kurt caught sight of those bloody hands again. "You definitely need to get rid of _that."_

Blaine followed his line of sight and raised his hands, pursing his lips.

"And we haven't finished talking about what you did either," Kurt assured the vampire gaining a raised brow. They both weren't budging anytime soon on this subject but there were more pressing matters at hand.

Namely, telling his dad everything that had been happening at school, about his boyfriend- they could leave out the vampire bit for now- and about Karofsky.

_Fuck. He couldn't do it. _

All the reasons he hadn't up to now were still there, along with the desires to spill everything.

The front door slammed and Kurt jumped, heart in his throat so far up he could taste blood.

"You need to tell him, Kurt," Blaine urged softly, taking his hand and Kurt looked down to see they were clean. The vampire must have rushed off while he was stuck in his head.

"His hearts bad, Blaine," Kurt explained desperately, voicing his fears.

"Kurt? You in, bud?" drifted up the stairs.

"It'll be worse if he finds out for himself, my love."

Kurt fortified himself, readying for what felt like round twenty today.

"Okay," he breathed staring hard at the door.

He felt Blaine press lips against his temple. "I'm proud of you, Kurt. You're so strong."

Kurt took what strength he had _now_ from the words and presence at his side. "You're going to behave right? Or least try?"

He felt Blaine nod and then Kurt was towing them downstairs.

_Time to face the music._

Burt was just exiting the kitchen, dressed in his usual cap, jeans and shirt combo and sipping on a cold beer.

Kurt swallowed when eyes raised and smiled at him before they ran over the boy behind him and then fixed on their joint hands. He was like a sniffer dog at a Thai airport.

"I'm sure there's an explanation for why you've got a boy that looks like he's gone three rounds with Tyson here without asking permission, Kurt. So I'm just going to sit and listen."

In other words. ..

…Why the hell have you got a boy here, obviously more than just a friend and obviously someone who's been in some kind of trouble, without asking?

Kurt winced and Blaine squeezed his hand before they took the last step and walked towards the couch, Burt taking his customary position in his recliner. The look he was giving Blaine would have sent weaker men running for the hills, but Blaine bore it well... if a little hard faced with the control he was using.

Kurt cleared his throat and looked to Blaine who gave him an encouraging smile, even as he tried to drag him closer, still not over his vamp out.

Easiest first. "Well you know that boy I told you about?"

Burt raised an unimpressed brow, still staring right at Blaine who met him look for look. "The preppy school kid?"

"One of the Dalton Academy Warblers, yes." Burt finally glanced at Kurt, a clear expression for him not to push it. Kurt flushed. "Well dad, meet Blaine Anderson, lead singer of the Warblers and my…boyfriend."

Burt had been taking a sip when he choked on the mouthful. "_Boyfriend?_"

Blaine got up and held his free hand out, never once letting go off Kurt's. "Pleasure to meet you, sir."

Burt eyed him before taking it and Kurt guessed he squeezed real hard, but it obviously didn't have the same affect on the vampire. Kurt scowled at him knowingly regardless as Burt actually looked put out.

"Care to tell me why you look like someone towed you behind their car, _Blaine_?"

It wasn't really a question.

Blaine sat back down, closer- probably on purpose and looked to Kurt before saying. "I got in a fight."

Kurt winced internally as Burt narrowed his eyes. "A fight."

"Yes, sir. And I'd do it again, sir."

It was like watching a car crash.

"That so. You fight a lot kid?" Burt's tone was clearly disapproving and he wasn't the sort of person to mask it.

"_Dad!"_ Kurt hissed.

Blaine ignored it though and carried on looking Burt's way. It was clear he wanted Burt's respect but he wasn't about to lie about himself to get there. "Only over one thing."

"And what's that?"

"Him."

Golden eyes were fixed on Kurt's profile but Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away from his dad's surprised face to meet them. Eyes were suddenly calculating.

Burt Hummel wasn't a stupid man.

"Something you want to tell me, Kurt?"

The time had come and Kurt opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Why's this kid getting into fights for you?"

"Because…" he met his father concerned eyes from under his cap, he was leaning forwards on the edge of his seat, drink long forgotten. "Because some guys have been hassling me at school and…"

Burt closed his eyes for second before they opened again, the same focused stare directed at Kurt making him want to unload, making him want to run into his father's arms so he could make it all better.

"_And?"_

Could he tell him this part though? This secret that David Karofsky had gave him by force? Could he out this boy to his father?

"And a few weeks ago they cornered me in the hallway." He wasn't lying this way but he couldn't do that to anyone, not even Karofsky. It wasn't his secret to tell.

"Do you remember the day I came home sick?" Burt nodded silently, jaw ticking. "They held me to the lockers while one of them took a black permanent marker and wrote something horrible on me."

"What?"

Blaine was unbelievably tense at his side, breathing a little harder. Kurt unclenched his jaw to force himself to say it. "Fag."

Knuckles were white around the neck of the bottle by now. "Damn it, Kurt!" he breathed angrily. "I asked you if there was something going on! I asked you everyday!"

Kurt let the tears spill forth once more and Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist in comfort. A silent, solid presence even as he began to growl softly, almost unnoticeably. "You're sick dad, I just couldn't risk it."

Burt sighed out removing his cap, all anger melting as loving concern flooded. "Kurt…Jesus bud, I'm your dad okay? You let me worry about me and you. That's my job. Yours is to bring home riff-raff like_ him_ for me to intimidate and moan about homework and spend all my money on scarf's and pants or whatever thing you like that day."

Kurt choked out a small laugh and Burt smiled before he grew serious once more.

"You've got to tell me about this stuff kid. These punks, how long have they been bullying you?"

Kurt looked down at his twitching hand in his lap. "Since school started but it was childish stuff then so it didn't matter so much. It got worse and worse as the years went by though…and when I joined Glee club. It was like painting a bigger target on my back."

"I'm going down to that sick excuse for a school. These little asshole are not getting away with this," he blustered angrily, getting up from his chair like he was intending to do it right that second.

Kurt's eyes widened in alarm. "No dad by the time you get there they'll be no one there anyway."

Burt growled a little taking a sip out of the beer still in his hand before setting it down on the coffee table. "Names, Kurt. I want names."

"It's just one really. David Karofsky."

Burt shifted his attention to Blaine. "The kid you fought with?"

The curly haired male nodded. "I found out today. I didn't take it… _well_." Kurt snorted, giving him a bitch glare for such an understatement. Blaine just shrugged. "I'm not apologising."

"_Blaine."_

"_Kurt_," he replied in the same tone which annoyed the teen greatly. He felt a hand cup his cheek and he met serious gold eyes. "He hurt you, Kurt. No one's allowed to do that. If he didn't like getting a taste of what he dishes out then he shouldn't dish it in the first place."

_He didn't beat me into a pulp._

He couldn't say that of course, not with his dad watching their interactions like a hawk. Kurt ducked his head with a blush and Blaine dropped his hand.

"I don't usually condone fighting, Blaine. I'm not saying I'm a saint and haven't done a fair share of it in my time, but for my boy? I don't want that for him." He sat back down and there was a tense silence as he ran a hand over his head. "On the other hand, you defended him when I couldn't. So thank you."

Blaine nodded. "There's no thanks needed, I care about him far too much to allow anyone to hurt him. I was hoping that you'd consider something for me though…well for Kurt."

Kurt snapped his head to the side. Surely he wasn't…

"What's that?" Burt asked sceptically.

"Dalton."

…He would apparently. The sneaky little vampire-

"I've considered it kid, trust me."

It only added fuel to the fire. "There's a scholarship. Kurt could apply for it."

The teen was sure the vampire was just inventing things on the spot by now. They both knew that the coven owned that school. If Kurt was to transfer they wouldn't have to pay a dollar and Kurt wouldn't have to take a single test or write a single essay.

"That's so?"

"My best friend Wes's father is on the board, I'm sure it would be easy to get all the information and paperwork sorted so that Kurt could move as soon as possible so he doesn't miss too much school."

Okay that was enough.

"I'm not transferring."

Two heads whipped to him. "Excuse me?"

"I said I'm not going anywhere," Kurt enunciated precisely.

"Kurt…" Burt was obviously trying to work out Blaine's angle but it was warring with his desire to see his son safe and sound. "This could be just what you need, bud."

"It's two hours away dad, what am I going to do? Get up at the crack of dawn every weekday?"

"You could board."

Kurt's eyes widened with sudden realisation. Blaine was basically asking him to move in with him. Oh. My. God. His heart slammed with happiness while his head screamed, _too fast, too fast._

Burt narrowed his eyes on Blaine. The tone was far too eager for him not to notice. "Not in the same room as you he's not."

He felt and saw Blaine bristle, fighting with himself as he forced a smile. "Course not. I have a room to myself."

"Oh that makes it better," Burt snorted.

Kurt sighed, a blush heating his face at what his dad was implying. "This is so embarrassing."

"How long have you known each other? Two weeks?" Burt pressed.

Kurt and Blaine eyed one another. "Something like that."

"Kurt-"

"Dad, please don't okay. We've been over how much I like him," he blushed.

"But you've seen him like twice! No offense kid, but i don't know you from a hole in the head."

Blaine was getting tenser and tenser at his side as he tried to fight down his growls. They needed to wrap this up.

"Can you just trust me with this?"

There was silence.

"You get me the information about this scholarship and then Kurt and I will discuss Dalton," Burt finally conceded and Blaine practically vibrated contentment. Kurt met his dad's gaze and sighed in defeat. He'd be able to make an informed decision tomorrow but as for right now he was just done with today. He wanted to sleep and forget it all.

"Of course. I'll get him to email it tonight."

Burt nodded and then silence reigned again for a while, everyone deep in their own thoughts.

"You got a home that's missing you kid?"

Blaine raised a brow at the blatant hint. "I called them earlier. They said I could stay out as long as you'd have me."

Kurt put on his best pleading, pouting face. The one that had gotten him many shoes and bags before.

Burt sighed in annoyance. "Until eight. You got a drive back to Westerville to consider and we'll order in something when Carole gets back. She picked up a few extra hours tonight."

Kurt nodded eagerly and raised, Blaine in sync.

"Door stays open, Kurt."

The, '_I'll be checking'_ was implicit.

"Yes dad."

What Kurt wasn't expecting, though he didn't know why when it was actually happening, was when Burt gathered him in his arms. It was so familiar that Kurt was immediately reminded of his younger self climbing onto his fathers lap at every opportunity, only to squirm away when something else caught his interest. He'd always have that split second of connection however. That strong, reassuring, loving presence to fall back on. He smelled motor oil and soap and Kurt just sunk into the embrace, feeling his soul lightened with having _finally_ come clean about some of it.

All the while Blaine kept a hold on his hand and Kurt couldn't think he'd ever be more content. His two favourite guys in the whole world.

He heard Blaine's phone vibrate and he turned his head on his dad's chest to see Blaine pulling it out and rolling his eyes at the screen. Kurt immediately thought of Jeff and found himself holding in a laugh. Of course the blonde would want to insert himself into the picture when Kurt was listing off his favourite people.

It was like he was in the room jumping up and down with arms waving saying, '_Ooo, oooo me, me too!'_

Burt patted him on the back once, breaking him out of the fantasy and Kurt pulled away with a bright smile. Burt rolled his eyes seeing it but was smiling regardless, belaying his manly-man act. "Go on then," he nodded with his chin.

"Thanks dad," Kurt whispered, raising up on tip toes to press a kiss to his roughened cheek before turning on his heel and leading them back upstairs.

He barely heard the muttered, "_Boyfriend."_

Blaine was smirking though and Kurt rolled his eyes squeaking a little when Blaine picked him up around the waist from behind and collapsed them to the bed, falling just off to the side so he didn't crush the teen.

"Movie and snuggle?" the vampire asked hopefully.

"We still need to talk, Blaine. Also whatever Jeff said might be important. He said that they were taking Karofsky to the hospital so you should phone him back."

Blaine groaned turning his face into the covers. His voice was muffled when he did speak. "Already knowing its Jeff. It's worse than I thought"

Kurt knocked him on the head. "More important things here Incredible Hulk."

Blaine turned to face him, amused eyebrow raised. "You know who that is?"

Kurt frowned and pouted, though he blushed. "I live with Finn, okay! He doesn't always want to watch Moulin Rogue, The Sound of Music or Wicked!"

Blaine wasn't smiling any less. "I think it's very cute that you're a closet geek."

"He wears stretchy rags, Blaine. Rags! I almost threw Vogue at the television!" he cried seriously.

Blaine laughed freely, leaning over and kissing his nose. "Poor baby."

"It was awful," Kurt agreed with a sad nod.

"Well I'll watch all three of those films with you whenever you want. They all happen to be favourites of mine."

"Right now?"

Blaine nodded, getting up off the bed to set it all up. "If you want, beautiful. Get comfy."

Kurt bit his lip and wondered if he had time to take a quick shower. He wanted to start fresh when they got into bed so to speak.

"Think you'll be alright to chose whatever you want while I take a five minute shower?"

"I'd love that actually," Blaine admitted from his spot on the floor going through Kurt's DVD's.

Kurt raised an offended brow, hands going to his hips as he cocked one. "Come again?"

Blaine's eyes widened as he realised just what he'd said. "Oh no. _No_! I mean that I can still sort of smell _him _on you and it's a bit distracting. I just really don't like it."

Kurt relaxed at the explanation but felt five times dirtier and lunged for some clean clothes, before darting from the room shouting a, "Call Jeff," over his shoulder.

* * *

Jeff answered on the first ring.

"_Blaine! Why didn't you answe_r?"

"Kurt was in the middle of a rather important moment with his dad."

Was it wrong that he had been glaring a little at Burt? He genuinely liked the man. Liked how understanding and protective he was of Kurt. How much he loved him. Blaine just didn't want to share his Chosen's affections just yet.

"_Did he tell him everything? Not that I personally know what everything consists of but-"_

"Most of it. Enough of it," Blaine nodded to himself placing the disc in the player with his free hand. Kurt had his reasons for not going into all of it and Blaine would respect that. He could always ask him why later.

"_Hmm okay, that's good. And how is he? How are you?_"

"We're fine for right now. Still talking things over. How is _he_?"

The previews on the disc were playing through by now and Blaine picked up the controller and walked towards the light switch.

"_Stable. Nothing too serious…or at least nothing Doc Carlos can't handle. Wes had them phone his parents, told them he found Karofsky on the side of the road and it looked like a gang beating and Carlos is backing it up. The only problem we'll have is when he wakes up."_

Blaine couldn't have cared less if the boy died. That was honestly how he felt about the matter and he was sure every vampire in that room felt the same way. It was difficult enough knowing the boy would soon be walking around again, knowing where Kurt lived. Knowing Kurt intimately, no matter how forced.

"I'll deal with it. Tell Wes to give me a heads up when he comes around. Oh and also I'll need him to sort out the transfer papers for, Kurt."

There was a pause and then…"KURT'S COMING BACK TO DALTON? OH MY STARS! Put him on the phone, Blaine. Please, please, _please_!"

"He's in the shower, Jeff."

He could practically hear the pout over the line.

"_Fine, I'll call him later then."_

Lucky Kurt's phone was probably still where Blaine had left it in the cup holder.

"Tell Wes, Jeff. Tell him he has to fake some scholarship or something."

"_Scholarship?"_

"I made it up. Though there probably is one, I don't know," Blaine shrugged. "Just tell him. I have to go."

"_Okay, okay Mr Bossy_."

"Bye Jeff."

"_Send Kurt my love and cuddles!"_

Blaine hung up, the only love and cuddles Kurt was getting was from him.

Flicking the light switch and turning down the bed properly Blaine began removing his shoes, tie and blazer before shuffling on and getting comfortable waiting with Daisy Duck- who had been pushed onto the floor until he rescued her.

Kurt was ten minutes in the shower and Blaine was antsy and agitated when he got back, skin still pink, hair plastered to his head and wearing a simple pair of sweats and a plain tee. He was a stunning sight to behold no matter the circumstance and Blaine opened his arms for him. Kurt crossed the carpet and crawled into them immediately and Blaine took a deep breathe of him and revelled. He was just Kurt. All him and no one else to taint it.

They got settled for a while until the title menu revealed itself and he felt Kurt smile into his chest, where he was resting his head. Blaine was sitting up propped against the pillows with arms around his love.

"Disney?"

"Something romantic and happy," Blaine corrected pressing play and smoothing the covers around them.

"Sleeping Beauty is that," Kurt hummed in agreement and Blaine could tell he was exhausted.

"We can sing along as well. I miss your voice," Blaine smiled into his hair, tracing a finger along the point of an ear, trying to lull him with soft caresses.

"Once upon a dream _is_ kind of fitting for us," Kurt murmured sleepily.

_You have no idea_, Blaine thought thinking that Kurt still didn't know he was still very much a Prince in this life.

"We still need to talk," Kurt reminded him, but words were slurring, the toll of the day catching up.

"We will, I promise."

And then Kurt was fast asleep in his arms. Right where he belonged.

* * *

**Dalton here we come!**

**Super excited to be writing it let me tell you! I hope this all met expectations (: **

**I also hope you like my twist on the first kiss thing. It was the way i had it planned so that they still get to be each others somewhat but we still get the impact from Karofsky that cattapults us to where i want this story to go (: **

**(Also i know Kurt first kissed Blaine when he was feeding the first time but Blaine doesnt know that and i think Kurt would agree that that one didnt have as much feeling behind it as the one in the car after they'd talked everything out and Kurt had decided to try with Blaine :D ****)**

**So next chapter will be sorting out the transfer, wrapping up the remnants of David K for now and guess who's having a play date? ;)**

**I'm hoping to have something out by Thursday (:**

**Please review to let me know what you thought (: (: (:**

**Xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer - I own nothing Glee or otherwise recognisable**

**This turned into a monster. Like Ouch! I've really strained my back hunching over my laptop! **

**Thank you reviewers and readers of course! You guys make my day with your lovely comments (: **

**I should probably note that this chapter seriously got away from me...it was not how i planned the order of things to go but i feel it actually fits better seeing as it just came naturally when writing. As such this is not necessarily the chapter i promised to write BUT i hope you like it instead. Jeff and Kurt's fae!date has been pushed back to the next chapter which is sad but i hope everyones not too dissapointed. I really do apologise but it was either post this now or hold it back a few more days so i could fit it in.**

**The song used is Jason Mraz - I won't give up (: **

**I apolgise for all mistakes, there probably is a few that i havent picked up. Also i apologise for all conjectures on anything medical, i have no clue about any of that and it probably shows haha.**

**Warnings - Swearing, Vampire stuff, Mentions of bullying, Mentions of violence, And finally we get to the smuttiness ( not alot to really be considered but we are finally getting somewhere ;P )**

* * *

**Once More To Get It Right**

_Chapter 14 _

_Westerville General Hospital_

"I wish I could just walk in there and smother the son of a bitch with a pillow," David admitted from his spot against the wall.

Wes had been pacing the stretch of corridor in the private wing of the hospital for a while now but he stopped when he heard his Second voice the thought they were all thinking. It couldn't be allowed however.

"It's not up to _us_ to exact punishment from this human, David."

"But you heard what he fucking did! All those horrible things and then the asshole had the audacity to k-"

"_David!"_ Nick snapped cutting the darker skinned vampire off. He was cradling Jeff to him, the fae looking increasingly more worried and agitated making everyone realise that Jeff had no idea what had happened to Kurt.

_Shit_. They didn't need an incredibly pissed off fae on their hands as well.

David clenched his jaw and looked down the hall. "All I'm saying is that Kurt's one of us. He may be a royal pain in the ass sometimes. Literally. And I still haven't forgiven him for that werewolf incident with the steak," he shuddered and Wes actually smirked remembering while Jeff let loose a giggle. David glared at the pair of them. "_But,_ he's a big part of this family. No one screws with the Ohio coven, _especially_ not some in denial human. He shouldn't be allowed to get away with this."

"Aww, David I think you were actually being sentimental," Nick cooed and smirked at him.

"Shut up fangless."

Wes rolled his eyes. "He hasn't gotten away with it, David. In case you haven't noticed he's in a hospital bed thanks to Blaine. Just leave it at that for now."

"I obviously agree that he can't die Wes or I wouldn't have helped you drag B away from the dick and I also wouldn't just be standing here glaring at the door. I'm saying him and his buddies need to know that they can't mess with Kurt anymore without consequences. Because when he gets out of here they're back at the same school and Vegas money's on the dude probably knows where Kurt lives."

"He's got a point, Wes. I'm not comfortable knowing Kurt's walking back into that," Nick added on and Jeff leant up to kiss him softly on the cheek before facing them all again.

"Blaine won't let Kurt go back there," Jeff said adamantly. "_I _won't let him, even if I have to steal all his clothes and leave a trail all the way back to Dalton."

"I'm not even surprised I can picture you doing just that anymore," Wes sighed, rubbing a temple.

"Its worse that I can see it actually working as well," Nick laughed, hugging his blonde tighter even as the fae shrugged casually.

"I know my bestie."

He sounded very proud. Practically crowing.

_God's help us…_me._ God's help me._ Wes didn't know if he was quite ready for the re-emergence of the dynamic duo again.

"Let's just wait to hear the damage first," the leader announced and as if on cue the door opened, revealing the worn visage of one Doctor Carlos Vega. The male was a leopard shifter and if you looked closely at the walk you could tell. Every step was soundless, with an easy grace, as he practically stalked instead of walked. Other than that however, you'd never guess anything was different about the man. He was handsome, but not striking, of an average height and had a personable personality that made him somewhat of an oddity in the shifter community. It wasn't that shifters couldn't be in company, it's just that they preferred their own space. This particular one didn't. He actively sought out company, to help people, to make a difference and put his stamp on something.

Carlos Vega was an oddity indeed.

"Whoever it was sure did a number on the human that's for sure," he commented tiredly, adjusting the stethoscope around his neck, dark hair long and brushing his colour in gentle waves.

"Blaine."

Understanding lit hazel eyes and he sighed. "How is he?"

He was obviously still working on the assumption that Blaine was still moping and pining after the loss of his Chosen and it was what Wes had been counting on. This particular doctor had been called in multiple times in the first stages of Blaine's grief to patch up others and the vampire himself.

"Surprisingly better," David chirped, slinging his hands in his pockets and slouching. "Just having a bad day and that guy in _there_…well he ticked him off."

Carlos raised a brow and deadpanned. "Ticked him off?"

"Big time."

"Right."

His tone clearly stated that what was in that room was more than a simple 'ticking off' and they all knew it too.

_Stop talking David! _Wes sent fiercely through their link, feeling the mental wince in reply, before addressing the doctor. "What's his condition?"

Carlos raised a dark brow. "Unconscious."

_Why the hell was he surrounded by smartasses?_ "I didn't notice."

Nick and Jeff snickered a little in their corner and Wes glared at them to shut up before turning back to the shifter whose eyes were a touch amused before it disappeared in professionalism.

"He's stable. We managed to get all the broken bones set and casted and thankfully there wasn't much more than severe bruising to his internal organs," he scratched at his chin. "The head wound was a little more tricky and it's a waiting game to see if there are any lasting affects, but there was hardly any swelling so that's a good sign."

"So basically we just have to wait until he wakes up," Nick asked.

Carlos nodded. "Afraid so. Though you probably want to get onto contacting his parents. He may be here a while."

"David's got his personal belongings, phone, keys and wallet with all the details. I needed to confer with you for a believable story," Wes sighed. This was such a headache.

"Yeah, can't exactly write 'got on the wrong side of a vampire' on his medical reports," Vega laughed and it grated on Wes's already frayed patience.

"Suggestions?"

"We could chalk it up to a gang beating. The force trauma could suggest blunt weapons and multiple persons, but you'd have to explain why he was in one of those sorts of areas in the first place."

Wes quickly ran it all over in his mind before looking over his shoulder.

"David, go back to McKinley, clean up any mess we may have left and grab the kids car to drive back to Dalton."

David groaned and laid his head back on his shoulders. "Run back?"

Wes gave him a look. "It won't take you longer than a car journey. Less even."

"But it will ruin my shoes," he grumbled.

Jeff snorted into Nick's chest. "And you say _I'm_ bad?"

"Hey! I'm not as bad as K-" Wes was staring at him wide eyed and furious as David skidded to a halt on the sentence. There was no supernatural creature in Ohio who didn't know who Kurt was. "Car. Right. I'll just be going to do that…right… now."

Tossing the wallet and phone to Nick he sped off down the halls.

"Idiot," Nick muttered, having caught the objects a little awkwardly Jeff grabbed the phone for him.

"I'm not even going to ask, I've got procedures to follow so if we could," he motioned them off, setting the pace. "Gang beating. Stole his car. A bunch of academy boys found him and brought him here?"

That was another thing about shifters that made it easier for them to blend in. They weren't blessed with eternal youth like fae and vampires, though they did have extended life, so while Wes's coven could still pass for teenagers Carlos looked around thirty for around half the number of years.

Wes nodded falling into step easily by the doctor's side. "Sounds about right. We'll handle the rest when he wakes up, just let us know."

Carlos continued down the hallways, digging his hands deep into his pockets. "Okay then, but I don't want any surprises on this one Wes."

_If only you knew._

"Better phone, B. Keep him updated and check in," Wes suggested over his shoulder, ignoring the doctor. He wouldn't lie but he could deflect. "We're going to be here for a while once the police get here."

"I'll do it," Jeff volunteered immediately, already digging his phone out.

* * *

_Hummel Household _

_The next day…_

Getting Blaine to leave had been…difficult.

After their warm, cosy snuggle in bed which had Kurt switching off like a light, the teen had come around to his father's persistent clearing of his throat and Blaine's internal growling at the man for waking him.

The vampire and his father were bound to butt heads, it was inevitable, but that didn't make it any less frustrating. The two stubborn headed idiots were _way _too overprotective and while Kurt secretly liked it- okay loved it- it was bound to cause strife now there were two of them looking out for his 'best interests'.

The vampire had refused to leave Kurt's side at all and it was only a mixture of Burt's pressure and Kurt's insistent pleading (not that he would have minded cuddling up to Blaine for the rest of the night) that got him out of the door, David swinging by to pick him up seeing as he didn't have his car anymore.

Kurt was sure he didn't actually leave however. He was back on vampire lockdown.

Oddly it made him feel safer this time around instead of watched. The difference a few days and a bit of explanation made. It was a comfort to know that all he'd have to do is call out for Blaine and he'd be there like a shot. The teen had contemplated inviting the vampire inside but after a late dinner and a little more prodding from his father before he got to retire, Kurt figured it was probably good to have a little space to sort out their thoughts after the revelations of the day. In the end they had settled with a few texts and a phone call he fell asleep in the middle of, listening to Blaine soothing tenor over the line and smelling him in his sheets.

Kurt wasn't to know until the morning that the events of the day were to have far more reaching affects.

_Kurt was bored._

_Blaine had left to discuss some boring business with Wes that he'd attempted to explain, but Kurt was busy fascinated with the way the candles made Blaine's eyes ripple like melted gold. Kurt was sure they were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he never got tired of staring at them._

_But Blaine had left and no amount of persuasion or teasing could stop him…for long. Blaine had gotten suitably distracted of course, Kurt hadn't expected anything less, but soon enough the constant prods from Wes in Blaine's mind seemed to kill the mood. _

_Kurt planned to get the vampire back, that was for sure._

_But other than plotting Wes's future humiliation, Kurt had nothing to do. Jeff was with Nick out of town for a few days and the rest of the coven were currently with the Giver's feeding on the upper level. _

_The fae was currently collapsed on the bed, using a finger to swirl silly patterns into the air in a multitude of glittering colours. Kurt had just recreated a golden, sparkling Blaine and a turquoise, glittering Kurt, making the filled in silhouettes dance around above him leaving a mixed trail wherever the went. _

_Kurt giggled as they passed his nose, tickling it before a crash in the other room had them disappearing in a puff of sparkles. Kurt sat up and frowned at the closed door before slipping off the bed. _

_Maybe it was Blaine?_

_He grinned and ran for the door only to barely stagger back in time as it crashed open to reveal a tall, blonde shadowed outline._

_Kurt recognised him and was immediately on the defensive._

"_What are you doing in here?"_

_The vampire sauntered further forwards and smirked, looking about the room making Kurt want to throw a sheet over everything. This was his and Blaine's private space._

"_Oh just taking care of a few things," he explained casually still closing the space between them, but there was a dark glint in his eyes that made Kurt shiver._

_This wasn't right._

"_Bl-" a hand slammed over his mouth, painfully grinding teeth against lips as the blonde tutted condescendingly._

"_Blaine isn't here to help you right now little Prince."_

_And then he lunged._

Kurt bolted upright with a gasp, a cold sweat coating his body in a thin sheen as his heart pounded and he felt sickness swirl in his stomach. This was fear crawling under his skin. Undiluted, horrible fear mixed in with a morbid anticipation of the unknown. Kurt felt he knew what happened after that lunge but he couldn't bring his mind to face it. Maybe it was just a nightmare? It didn't have to be a memory just because it involved Blaine…and vampires.

An incessant tapping on his window that made him jump halfway into the air and clutch at his chest before it registered just who it probably was.

Blaine.

Almost tangling himself in the sheets he stumbled over to the window and pulled apart the curtains to see a highly concerned, slightly fanged Blaine still dressed in his ruined uniform with his hair a springy uncontrollable mass. Kurt decidedly offhandedly that he liked it, before he got to work opening the window.

"What are you doing?" he whispered furiously, keeping an eye on the door and an ear out for any noise in the house to tell him if people were awake yet or not. He glanced over at the clock seeing as the darkness outside couldn't be the judge in winter time and saw it was five, twenty seven. Awesome.

"Are you okay?" Blaine avoided the question and looked him over as he climbed inside soundlessly. Kurt shut the window behind him, feeling the chill on his exposed arms and cooling body.

"I'm fi-"The look on Blaine's face gave him pause and he amended the sentence. "Just a bad dream."

Blaine stepped closer and began rubbing at his arms slowly, the friction soothing the raised hair and gooseflesh as warmth seeped into the teen's body. "Want to talk about it?" he asked quietly and Kurt shook his head, staring down at his toes on the carpet.

"Not just yet."

Blaine nodded and continued his caresses until Kurt was practically leaning into him. He hummed, finally relaxing against Blaine's shoulder feeling the nightmare slip away. "How come you're so warm?"

He gained a soft press of lips to his temple that made him smile and tingle. "Vampires run at a higher temperature than most creatures."

He tilted his head upwards from where it was resting. "So the cold thing is just a myth?"

Blaine looked down with a raised brow and an amused smile. "You're only just noticing this now?"

Kurt had the grace the blush. "Well I had other things on my mind thank you very much."

Blaine chuckled a little in reply, but otherwise remained quiet, content to just share space with Kurt. And as lovely as it was, Kurt _still _had a lot on his mind. The time apart had been good to settle the events of yesterday into a manageable hurdle, but a lot of things remained unresolved.

"I feel asleep before we could finish talking yesterday," he mumbled.

Blaine tensed. "What did you want to talk about?"

The vampire already knew before Kurt had to say it, he pulled back to look him in the face properly. "Karofsky."

The growl was immediate and expected. "Kurt-"

"No Blaine, we need to talk about it. I need to know how he is at least! Jeff called you last night. What did he say?"

The vampire attempted to unhinge his jaw. "He's stable but he hasn't woken up yet. The guys stayed at the hospital giving statements, they're saying it was a gang beating and they stole his car."

Kurt breathed a slight sigh of relief. He was calmer now having slept on it all and now knowing that the jock was going to pull through and Blaine wasn't in trouble, but he was still adamant. This couldn't happen again.

"You can't go around nearly killing people, Blaine."

"I can if they threaten your safety, Kurt. This is nonnegotiable."

Kurt gaped. What did he think people were going to do to him? A flash of blonde, smirking vampire passed his minds eye and he shivered with foreboding. Like someone was walking over his grave…

Blaine sighed heavily, regaining his attention as he ran a hand down his face in weariness and walked to the bed to sit down, gesturing Kurt over with his hand. Kurt walked stiffly and sunk down, keeping his eyes locked on Blaine's.

"I think we really need to go over some things."

Kurt nodded scooting to the middle of the bed and crossing his legs, Blaine kicking off his shoes and doing the same. "I try to understand it all Blaine, but it's difficult."

Blaine smiled and leant forwards to cup his cheek. "I know my love. I should have had this talk with you before now, so it's my fault."

"Jeff said he'd go over all the Chosen stuff with me," Kurt flushed, tracing a fingertip over the covers even as he leaned into the hand, peering up occasionally through his lashes.

Blaine smiled. "Well you did learn it together the first time so I suppose it's not too bad to trust him with it."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You act like he's so terrible."

"Kurt. I mean this in the most loving way possible…but you _both_ are, beautiful."

Kurt huffed, sniffing and turning away with his arms crossed dramatically. "I don't think I like you anymore. You're mean."

He could practically hear Blaine's answering grin. "That so?"

"Ummhmm."

He squealed when Blaine tackled him backwards on the bed. Settling himself comfortably with forearms cradling Kurt's head and legs slotting together like puzzle pieces. He began peppering kisses all over the teen's face making him laugh and squirm around to escape.

"Sure you don't like me?" he asked between attacks.

Kurt was laughing but managed to get out, "Yes! Okay. I do like you!"

Blaine grinned happily. "And I love you." He pecked Kurt's nose one last time and the teen filled up with warmth. He really wanted to say it back, felt it humming at the back of his throat but the time wasn't right. When Kurt said it he wanted it to be perfect. No overhanging problems, just him and Blaine and what they felt for one another.

"So vampire stuff?" he said instead.

Blaine nodded, turning serious. "Kurt…when I said last night that I don't chose to loose control like that, it's completely true. I truly cannot stop myself." Kurt was watching him, taking it all in. "Vampire's only ever loose control like that over one thing, Kurt. Their Chosen. When a vampire finds their intended mate then everything shifts, your life is tied to theirs and you'd do anything to protect them."

"So all vampires do that then?" Kurt asked tentatively. He could imagine Wes or maybe David doing it but it seemed out of place for Nick.

"Yes. Every mated vampire reacts the same when they feel their Chosen is threatened."

Kurt swallowed as he ran it over in his head. Blaine really couldn't help it. Like at all.

Blaine sighed and he sounded saddened. "This is who I am, Kurt."

Kurt was quick to reassure him. "Oh no. I love that you want to protect me Blaine, I do. I feel safe and at home when I'm with you. Like I don't have to do it all by myself anymore and I like that, I want that."

He paused.

"But the violence Blaine…I don't like it. Something in me cried when I saw you like that. I don't want that for you, sweetie. For you to feel _that angry._ And I'm scared you're going to get in trouble, or you'll bite off more than you can chew and get hurt or worse-"

Blaine placed a soft finger to his mouth to cut him off.

"I'll work on it, Kurt. It's all I can promise but I can't tell you it won't happen again and I'm sorry about that. Sorry that it hurts you, beautiful."

Kurt shook his head. This was who Blaine was and Kurt would never judge him for that, he'd learn to accept it over time. He just needed time to adjust. "I'm sorry that it hurts _you, _Blaine. I think that's what bothers me most."

"As long as I have you to come back to my love, then I'll be fine," Blaine assured but it had a tentative edge, like it was a question as well as a statement.

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek, feeling the beginnings of stubble tickle his palm. "Of course you have me silly. Besides, post-vampire you seemed to like me a lot and he's quite adorable."

The vampire showed all his pearly whites, slight dimples in his cheeks. "All of me _loves_ you and I'll have you know that I'm always adorable."

Kurt blushed and twirled a curl around his finger to spring it gently, looking over his vampires dishevelled, but still unfairly gorgeous, appearance. "Maybe," he shrugged coyly.

Blaine pouted, turning on the puppy eyes and everything, making Kurt giggle. "Okay, okay you are."

The vampire beamed and ducked his head down to rest against Kurt's neck, shifting to get comfier before humming contently. "I missed snuggling with you," he admitted on a relaxed sigh as Kurt's hand crept up to play in his curls once more. He couldn't keep his curious fingers away from the dark ringlets.

"Were you okay out there on your own last night?" he asked softly.

Blaine nodded. "David stuck around for a little while so I wasn't on my own for the whole time. Besides, I needed the space to cool my head a bit."

"Me too."

There was a brief silence before Blaine picked his head up to stare at him intently.

"How are you feeling since yesterday?"

Kurt ran the question over in his mind and there wasn't an easy answer.

Was he still affected? Yes. Was it as bad? No. Too be honest the kiss seemed so far away now and so surreal that Kurt was sure sometimes it hadn't happened at all. The only solid, tangible proof that it had was the sick feeling in his stomach every time he thought about it. After their conversation under the covers Kurt could see that Karofsky hadn't really stolen anything from him if he didn't let him. Blaine could still be his first and only and it was a comfort because _that _was the main thing that had upset him. That the jock had stained what he and Blaine could have.

"I'm getting through it. I feel…" he searched for the words. "Better. Lighter knowing that we're still us. That what we feel for each other hasn't changed and you still want me."

Blaine raised his other hand and kissed his fingers. "Always."

"And now that I understand more I don't feel as unsettled," Kurt smiled and thumbed the vampires jaw, eyes turning concerned. "And how do you feel? Are you still hungry? You didn't exactly finish last time."

Blaine smiled and his eyes drifted to Kurt's neck where the teen could still feel the pinpoints every time he shifted. It heated up his insides until he felt like squirming, toes curling into the bedspread.

"I'm fine," he assured. "I don't need as much blood from you as others need from their Givers."

Kurt felt smug and proud and hot all over.

"Because I'm your Chosen."

Blaine practically lit up at the statement and at the same time his eyes darkened. "Because you're my Chosen," he acknowledged in a dark husky voice that did things to Kurt. He was blushing even as every nerve in his body geared up and cried out for attention. Kurt liked being Blaine's. Loved his possessive intensity.

"Hey, Kurt?" Finn's voice gave them a split second warning before Blaine was rolling off the teen and onto the floor, hidden behind the bed. Kurt had barely straightened up when the tall teen came barrelling in the overlooked unlocked door only to stop short.

"You're not dressed. Dude we have school in like forty minutes!"

Which Burt had told him forcefully he wasn't going to. Instead they were going to the Principals office after discussing Kurt's options. "I know that Finn, I'm not an idiot. Now was there a reason you barged in without knocking?" He was snapping but he couldn't help it. He'd just been scared shitless and he had to keep from looking guiltily over at where Blaine was hiding.

"What? Oh yeah, I was just, ah, you know, wondering if you had a song picked out for our Glee assignment yet."

Kurt rolled his eyes seeing straight through the bullshit as he calmed. Finn was a terrible liar. "So Rachel sent you to spy on my song choices so she can try to one up me?"

Ever since his successful duet Rachel had been side eyeing him and everyone else like she finally came to terms with the fact that she had some competition. But the truth was Kurt hadn't even started the assignment and it was due on Friday.

"Ur... no! Course she didn't dude, I was just interested," Finn stammered to explain, red creeping up his neck as he rubbed there awkwardly.

"Well I'm not telling you, so tell your pint size girlfriend to keep her giant size nose out of my business," he snapped, not caring he came off as bitchy as he did. He was tired of this.

"That's not cool dude, Rachel's supposed to be your friend!"

Kurt actually laughed.

"Wow, Finn you really do live on your own planet."

The teen frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kurt sighed heavily. "Nothing. I have to start getting ready so," he gestured towards the door.

There was a beat or two of silence. "Whatever man."

And then he was gone.

Kurt rubbed his forehead tiredly before scooting over and peering over the side of the bed. Blaine was splayed out on his back grinning up at him a sparkle in his eye. "I love it when you get all bitchy."

Kurt shook his head at the absurd vampire, though his mouth hitched up. That whole scenario had been oddly fun. "I shouldn't be mean but those two push me over the edge of my sanity sometimes. Especially with all things Glee related."

As easy as it was to get along with Finn at home now, at school it was still a completely different matter. Finn didn't want to stand up to his precious fellow jocks and risk losing the only leg he was standing on in that school. And that was fine. Kurt was just tired of the double standard however. He tried not to let it spill over into their home life but sometimes he couldn't help it.

Blaine sat up, putting their faces kissing distance and glancing down at Kurt's mouth. His heart began to pound. "Maybe you should transfer somewhere that will appreciate your talent then beautiful."

Kurt narrowed his eyes crawling backwards and away from temptation. "Don't think you can manipulate me Blaine Anderson. I'm the king of manipulation."

"Don't I know it," Blaine faux lamented, slinking back onto the bed to lie on his stomach, crossed arms pillowing his pouting face.

"Aww sweetie," Kurt grinned sitting back on his legs, trying to hold the giggles in check. "It's not so bad."

"Not with kisses and cuddles its not," Blaine suggested hopefully.

Kurt shook his head. "You are such a cuddle whore, Blaine."

"Only with you. I only want to cuddle you," Blaine said softly and with so much sincerity Kurt thought he was going to swoon.

"Go home today and I'll give you all the cuddles you want," Kurt bargained, laying down where he was so they created a right angle, kicking his legs into the air.

Blaine scowled. "Not fair."

"Blaine, you need to change and shower and sleep. I'll be fine here with my dad, he's taken the day off so we can talk and drive down to the school and then we'll just be coming back here."

"I don't want you going back there." He was deadly serious.

"Blaine, Karofsky's not going to be there. You kind of took care of that," Kurt told him with a sardonic edge.

"It's not just him though is it, Kurt? There's others. I heard that asshole over the phone yesterday."

Kurt sighed looking away. In truth he wanted Blaine there with him. He missed him when he was gone for five minutes, let alone all day. There was no way they could explain his presence to his father or the school however, especially when Blaine was _supposed_ to be a student himself. "I'll be with my dad. Nothings going to happen to me sweetie and as much as I want you there holding my hand we have to be realistic about this. Plus the fact that if you vamp out in front of everyone then your cover is officially blown to hell."

Blaine was clenching his jaw and glaring at the bedspread in front of him.

Kurt got to his hands and knees and crawled over, hesitating only a second until he was straddling Blaine's lower back, pressing his hands into the tense muscles there. Blaine jolted in surprise then shifted and groaned a little as he slowly relaxed under the soft, firm touches and Kurt leaned forwards to coo into the vampire's ear, dragging a hand deep into his curls to sooth his scalp."Go home today. Take care of yourself for me and I'll text you every spare minute. Then tomorrow we can go out, just us two and do whatever you like."

Blaine hummed in contentment, hips shifting against the bed as Kurt continued. "Are you going to talk about Dalton with your dad?" he asked distractedly.

Kurt made a noise in the affirmative, completely absorbed in discovering firm muscles over clothing. He had his very own playground.

"Wes sent me the details and I forwarded them to your phone."

Kurt snorted, pressing harder just under his shoulder blade to gain another pleased grunt. "Who knew a fake scholarship could be so easy to write?"

Blaine turned his head to smile up at him dozily. "It's actually a real thing so it wasn't difficult at all."

"Of course it is," Kurt muttered and Blaine chuckled, like he knew something Kurt didn't.

There was a knock on the door and both froze solid, the relaxed atmosphere shattering.

"Kurt, bud? When you're ready come downstairs, we still need to talk and I want to get to that school sooner rather than later."

"Sure dad, be down in a minute," Kurt called back, voice a little higher than normal with his panic. They heard footsteps receding.

Kurt smacked Blaine in the back lightly. "How comes you're not hearing these guys Mr Super Senses!"

"I get distracted," Blaine grumbled, turning under him and grabbing hold of Kurt's hips so that when he was finished Kurt was sitting in his lap. The teen tried not to get sidetracked by the way the vampire's hands were smoothing up and down his thighs.

"I need to get dressed."

Blaine just hummed in response, concentrating on what he was doing and Kurt's could feel those hands burning through the thin sweats he was wearing.

Kurt bit his lip. "Blaine if you even want a chance in hell of me coming to Dalton then I need to have this talk with my dad."

Blaine stopped with a suffering sigh and Kurt smiled, leaning down to place a soft kiss to his cheek. "Good vampire."

* * *

After Blaine had reluctantly left Kurt showered quickly and threw on a pair of stonewashed skinny jeans and a dark knitted jumped that he teamed with a scarf to cover up the puncture wounds on his neck. Doc Martins laced, he stepped downstairs to meet Burt at the kitchen table. The room wasn't all that big, but it was fine for their needs and had all the necessary appliances to make Kurt and Carole happy.

"Sleep well?" he asked putting down the morning paper.

Kurt shrugged not wanting to think on that horrible dream or memory- he still hadn't decided which one. "Okay I guess."

"You looked awful cosy with Benjamin last night."

Kurt glared and sat down. "Its Blaine dad and you know it."

Burt barely hid his smirk as he rolled his eyes. "Don't get all worked up kid."

Kurt huffed. He knew his dad was only teasing but the teen really, _really _wanted his dad to like Blaine. And in the end he had to ask it. It was on the tip of his tongue. "What did you think of him? Blaine, I mean."

Burt was silent for a while and Kurt's heart dropped. "Polite enough kid. Bit of an attitude, bit of a hot head but I don't know him so I'll hold off opinions until then. You've asked me to trust your judgement on him and I'll give you that until a certain point bud."

Kurt swallowed but he smiled. "Thank you. He really is amazing dad."

Burt swallowed down some orange juice. "Amazing huh?"

Kurt blushed a little, looking down at the table for a while before glancing back up so his dad could see the sincerity. "Yeah. He's everything I ever dreamed about having."

Literally.

Burt eyed his face before he sighed, taking off his cap and scrubbing a hand there. "This ones gonna be trouble, I can feel it," he muttered to himself before speaking up again. "Invite him to Friday night dinner. I'd like to get to know him if he's gonna be sticking around."

Kurt beamed, bouncing on his chair. "Really?"

Burt waved him off. "Sure. He puts that smile on your face then he's welcome here."

Kurt may or may not have squeaked in excitement.

He knew that this wasn't his dad welcoming with open arms and beers all around, but he was letting Blaine get his foot through the door to build up the foundations that would get the two males there. Kurt couldn't have wished for more than that.

"Now. This school of yours."

The happiness vanished.

"Yeah?" he asked back tentatively, shrinking back into the chair a little.

"I'm going to need to know what's been going on, Kurt. Details and names if I'm gonna fight your corner."

Kurt swallowed heavily but eventually it all came out. Everything except the 'kiss' and by the time he had finished he was trembling and fighting off tears as his dad vibrated anger and tried to calm himself. The two Hummel men sat in silence as they regained their composure.

"Okay then," Burt sighed. "You heard back from this boyfriend of yours for that fancy school?"

Kurt nodded fishing his phone out of his pocket and pulling up the text with the link to information before handing it over. He hadn't looked at it himself yet so he had no idea what to expect when his dad, finished fumbling his way through the device, finally put the phone down and whistled.

"Either your guy knows some pretty rich people or we've just had a golden ticket dropped in our laps."

Kurt frowned reaching for his phone. "What is it?"

Burt looked up. "Tuition, board, uniform all paid for if you get this scholarship kid."

Kurt raised a brow. "What kind of scholarship is it?"

"Academic and with your grades I think you got a shot if you want it."

"I…" he didn't know what to say.

"We need to know where we're going with this Kurt. Now I can go in there and raise hell until they expel those idiot jocks if you want to stay with your friends." Kurt almost snorted. What friends. "Or I can go in there and raise hell and then tell them to stuff their school."

Either way raising hell.

Kurt tried to analyse his thoughts. It wasn't that he wanted to stay at McKinley. It was that he didn't want to be seen to be running away.

After all the pain, blood, sweat and tears he had put into that place, just keeping his head up and above water, if he left it would have been all for nothing. All those years. All that effort.

The idea of Dalton was amazing though.

With Blaine and the potential for actual friends that cared about him and wouldn't desert him when it got too rough. It would be safe and inviting. Everything he had dreamed of.

And then it struck him.

Why should he stay at McKinley? He could leave on his terms. _Was_ leaving on his terms if he did this. He had faced down everything they had to throw at him and still come back fighting, but now it was time to rest. He wouldn't stay over some misplaced sense of pride when he had the opportunity to be _happy. _

He could let himself be happy.

Suddenly Blaine's knowing looks made sense. "I…I want to go. To Dalton." He looked at his dad. "I want to go to Dalton."

* * *

There had been a lot of shouting.

A lot of questions and raised voices and all the while Kurt had been sitting there clutching his phone like a lifeline as texts from Blaine chimed through.

The worst part about the whole thing however was when his dad had demanded they drag Karofsky in here and having Figgin's tell him that he wasn't in the school as he was in the hospital as a result of a gang beating. Burt had snapped his head to Kurt so fast he was afraid the man would have whiplash. It was written all over his face however. That he thought Blaine was the one to put the boy there, though he didn't open his mouth.

Kurt was sure they could read the truth on his face every time they glanced at him.

In the end they left, things unresolved for the most part but with the Principal assuring that he'd get to the bottom of things. Burt was unimpressed and angrier than when he walked in.

They got home and Burt was demanding an explanation.

Kurt assured him that Blaine hadn't been the one to pulverise Karofsky with his friends- and it wasn't a lie. Blaine had managed it all on his own- and after their scuffle the jock had gotten in his car and drove away.

After a hard piercing look Burt accepted that and let it be.

He let his dad blow off steam watching an old timey western while he curled up next to him with a copy of Vogue and his phone. Neither wanted to be to far away from one another for right now, an unspoken agreement that they'd spend the day together even if they weren't talking or doing the same things.

Eventually Burt got around to calling Dalton Academy and asked them to send an information pack on the school as well as the scholarship details. Burt was genuinely surprised how easy and painless it was which made Kurt instantly suspicious. Like Wes was on the end of the other line or something, but regardless, all they had to do now was wait.

It was after lunch that Kurt looked down at his screen to find a different name staring at him.

**From; Jeff**

**Just a casual reminder. WE HAVE A BFF'S DATE TO BE PLANNED! Don't think your standing me up mister, I now know where you live! xxxx**

Kurt laughed and shook his head. In all the chaos it was something to look forwards too. Along with anything to do with Blaine of course. A vampire that wouldn't stop texting him about Dalton, but Kurt wanted to be able to tell him his decision in person to see that smile light up his face. That was if he didn't already find out about it by tomorrow.

**To; Jeff**

**That's not creepy at all Jeff. Good job. I have the week free other than tomorrow… I'm open to suggestions (: xxx**

He saw his dad side eye him.

"Still texting that boy of yours? Isn't he supposed to be in class?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm texting Jeff actually and it's around lunch time anyway."

Burt grunted, clearly not believing him. "I've never heard of a Jeff before."

Kurt's phone vibrated and he slid his thumb across while answering absently. "That's because he's a new friend. He's a Warbler too."

**From; Jeff**

**Day after tomorrow. Booked in. Right now. WE'RE GOING SHOPPING! xxxx**

Kurt smiled feeling the pulse of enthusiasm and excitement run through his veins too.

"So you know a lot of these Dalton boys then?"

**To; Jeff**

**I still have a thousand things to get for Christmas! Don't you have school though? xxx**

Kurt glanced up. "Yeah. Ever since Sectionals we kind of kept in contact."

_Not a lie._

Burt turned back to the screen. "Hmm. S'handy then. If you get this scholarship I mean."

Kurt beamed before his phone shook again.

**From; Jeff**

**Easily avoided when you know the people who run the school personally ;) xxxx**

Kurt blushed a little at the implications of that. He glanced at his dad awkwardly but the man was engrossed in the tumbleweeds and gunpowder.

**To; Jeff**

**No innuendos thank you ever so. You keep what you and Nick get up to between the two of you! See you at around 11 then? Lima mall? xxx**

**From; Jeff**

**You want to hear it really, me and Nick are HOT! Can't wait! Like seriously! Nick's telling me to stop jumping on chairs xxxx**

Kurt grinned wide. He and Jeff were going shopping.

* * *

_The Lima Bean_

_The next day…_

Kurt and Blaine had met up the next day for coffee in the morning, Blaine skipping yet another day of classes as they cupped steaming mugs at their unofficial table. The vampire had been going crazy all day yesterday, barely able to stop snapping at his friends, constantly turning Kurt's ring over in his fingers while he cuddled a squashed Donald under his arm waiting for text messages.

It was all rather pathetic but he didn't care.

He'd arrived early as usual, dressed in a simple white shirt with a black jumper over the top. He teamed it with a red bowtie and a pair of tight red jeans with black shoes. All Kurt's choices of course.

And Blaine brought flowers this time.

A bouquet of snow white lilies that lit Kurt's face up radiantly when he saw them, bringing them to his nose, the white from the flowers and the pink from Kurt's blush making a stunning contrast. Kurt was born to be surrounded by such beauty. They complimented each other effortlessly.

The conversation flowed easily between them after that and Blaine felt whole once more. Complete in the presence of this wonderful boy.

If only he could get him to Dalton…

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for having so much time off?"

Blaine stopped just staring at Kurt in wonder as the boy used delicate fingers to play in petals and smirked. "I know the material all backwards by now and besides, I'd never get kicked out seeing as I part own the school."

That snagged Kurt's attention. "Just how old are you mister?"

Blaine wasn't expecting it and he shifted a little uncomfortable as Kurt continued to gaze at him. This was going to sound bad. "Over three hundred and fifty."

Kurt's jaw dropped.

"By vampire standards that's still very young!" he rushed out.

Kurt looked a little sceptical however. "And you said you waited over century for me to…come back. Does that mean you were like…" he calculated quickly. "Nearly _two hundred_ when we first met?"

Blaine could see where this train wreck was heading but there was no way to jump the tracks. "I was fifty the day we met. Vampires don't age the same as humans obviously. It takes half a century to reach what humans call teenagers and that's when we come into our gifts."

The implications set in and Kurt began to tremble as his mind raced to catch up, Blaine could practically see the pieces coming together in his head. "That doesn't make sense, that would mean that I was..." he couldn't even finish it.

"Kurt," the vampire reached across the table to grab at the shaking hand. "There's one thing about your past life that you don't know. I thought maybe you'd guess it for yourself but…" he swallowed hard, golden gaze bouncing back and forth between wide, disquieted glasz ones. "When I said you were a Prince…"

"Yes," Kurt urged softly.

How was he going to explain this? He'd asked Kurt to wait before so he could think it over and break it to him gently but Blaine had come up with nothing. There was no gentle approach, just the method of delivery.

"Kurt, Jeff isn't a vampire," Blaine tried a different angle.

"I knew that, he told me," Kurt acknowledged, frowning now as he tried to keep up with Blaine. "He doesn't look or act the same as you all do anyway."

Blaine nodded staring down at their joined hands. "That's because he's a fae."

Kurt nodded back. "He wouldn't tell me what they were. He said that I needed to ask you. Is it like a fairy?"

Blaine shook his head. "Not really, your lore gets so mixed up with the real facts. The Fae are a mix of all those sorts of creatures. Sirens, fairies, imps, nymphs. They are an extremely beautiful, secretive and powerful race that wield magic as easily as breathing."

It was short sum up of such a complicated race of people.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going somewhere I won't like," Kurt whispered, paling and Blaine squeezed his hand reassuringly, scooting his chair as close as he could get.

"The Fae are run by a monarchy, the King and Queen share the throne and preside over all their people and the current King and late Queen had two children-"

"You're saying I used to be a…fae?" Kurt cut in disbelievingly.

_Now for the bombshell._

"I'm saying you still are."

There was a shocked silence before the teen exploded.

"That's not possible! I'm human. My parents are human," Kurt hissed at him, struggling to keep his voice down.

"You were reincarnated Kurt and when that happened you got back more than you're memories," Blaine explained softly.

Kurt closed his eyes and slumped back against the chair, exhaustion written in every lovely line of his face. "Why does this have to be so complicated all the time? Every time I think it's settled another things being thrown at me."

Blaine looked around the coffee shop that was steadily getting busier and decided something. He rose from his seat and Kurt looked up at him immediately, eyes sparkling with frustrated, confused tears.

"Let's go for a walk."

Kurt hesitated only a second before rising as well, taking his bouquet and clutching the flowers to his chest like a life line. Hand in hand they exited the shop into the brisk wind.

Blaine stopped off quickly at his car and grabbed a few blankets and his guitar making Kurt question but he simply smiled. He had planned _this part_ before their date at least.

They ended up walking the short distance towards Lima Park, the field and play area completely deserted in the coldness of the weather. Most of the trees were bare but Blaine found a suitable trunk to set the blanket down on the hardened ground between two raised roots, the tree blocking the harshest of the wind.

Kurt settled down opposite him, knees touching and Blaine wrapped the extra blanket around his love, not wanting him to freeze, as guitar and lilies were placed gently next to them. Soon enough they had created a little bubble of warmth and solitude.

"What are we doing here, Blaine?" Kurt asked curiously, though his voice was still full of anxiousness as leaned back against the roots bark.

"You looked like you needed a little air beautiful," Blaine said kindly.

Kurt looked away and out over the field, lonely swings swaying in the breeze. They stayed like that for a while, Blaine waiting for a cue from the teen to continue. "It's like everything I thought I knew about myself isn't true," he whispered eventually.

Blaine grabbed for his hand, a sick feeling in his stomach. He should have found a way to do this better. "No, Kurt. Don't do that to yourself."

"And what? My mom and dad aren't really my parents then?" Kurt fully into his own head now, bordering hysterical as all the implications laid out before him. "And you're saying I have some supernatural other family?!"

"They're still your parents, Kurt." He paused. "And yes you do."

"Well unless they're secretly fae's and just haven't told anyone about it then that makes no sense Blaine! I can't have two sets of parents!" He laughed harshly, no humour in the tone. "Or not as the case may be. Apparently in either case I don't have a mother. How ironic."

"Kurt!" Blaine interrupted finally, grabbed a cold face between his warm hands. There were tears now, though he didn't think Kurt even registered. "I told you that fae were very magically inclined yes?" A brief nod and a sniff that broke Blaine's heart. "Well fae are so wrapped up in their magic that it is literally _who_ they are, deep in their souls. When you were brought back, so was it. It's as complicated and simple as that."

Kurt scoffed, averting his eyes away.

Blaine manipulated his face in his hands gently until glasz eyes, more sad blue than any other colour, met his once more. He stroked the moisture from his face. "It doesn't make you any less Kurt Hummel than you were five minutes ago, my love. You're just _more _Kurt Hummel."

Another droplet skated across the back of Blaine's hand. "How are you sure? How long have you known?"

"Remember out first date?" Kurt nodded, a flutter of a smile passing trembling lips. Blaine smiled in response but they had to get this out no matter how much he wanted to revel. "And you asked me about your dream and the spells and what that all meant?"

Realisation lit the fae's face.

"And the first time you came to Dalton? The first time I fed." Kurt was looking paler and paler but Blaine pressed on. "You're blood heals me faster because you're my Chosen, but it shouldn't have worked that quickly beautiful. I should have been bedridden for a few days at least."

"What are you saying?"

It was barely audible.

The vampire swiped a thumb across the swell of a cheek. "You healed me, Kurt."

Kurt was on his feet in a flash but he didn't move from where he was standing. His feet twisted and turned on the spot at war with themselves while Kurt raised hands to his head, clutching his hair as he was finally overwhelmed.

It looked like he finally believed it.

Blaine jumped to his feet too and put his hands atop Kurt's, wanting to help him through it. Needing to help him through it. "Kurt?"

"I-I…"

"Just take your time beautiful," Blaine cooed gently, stepping closer as he lowered one of Kurt's hands between them, keeping the other were it was, cradled to his head, intertwining their fingers.

"I h-healed myself, Blaine." Kurt stuttered out with wide eyes. "After Karofsky wrote… _that _on me I just felt so sick inside and I scrubbed and scrubbed until I was bleeding. I remember going to sleep and just wishing it was gone and then when I woke up it…was," he finished weakly.

Blaine smoothed his fingers over a pointed ear, pushing their foreheads together letting Kurt get it all out though his vampire side was threatening at the mention of the abuse that asshole put Kurt through.

"It didn't make sense so I just stopped thinking about it. I thought I'd imagined the blood in the end."

Blaine shook his head. "You've probably done a lot of accidental magic and not even realised it my love."

Kurt exhaled shakily at that. "How is any of this real?"

Blaine had been asking himself that every day since he found Kurt again. "I wouldn't trade it for anything in the universe."

Kurt's eyes bounced back and forth between his for a while until he sighed. "Me either. As crazy as I feel… this is right." He clutched a hand in Blaine's coat. "Here with you."

Blaine felt happiness bubble in his chest and sink under his skin until he was practically vibrating it and Kurt must have noticed because he bit his lip and ducked his head to hide a blush.

The eventually resettled on the blankets, Kurt smoothing the extra one over his legs. "I have another family out there somewhere?" he asked quietly after a few minutes.

"Yes."

"Do they know about me?" Blaine shook his head and Kurt nodded to himself and swallowed hard. "I don't want them to…at least not yet anyway."

"It's completely your decision, Kurt." And it was. Blaine wasn't forcing him into anything.

The teen took a steadying breathe. "I just…want to find my feet before… that." He glanced at Blaine and the impish light that the vampire loved returned. "Besides, I'm going to have my hands full. I hear Dalton standards are higher than McKinley."

It took a moment to sink in before Blaine felt his jaw drop, hope making him feel dizzy.

"You mean…?"

Kurt bit his lip, nose scrunching adorably as he raised his brows.

Blaine had cheered and tackled Kurt in a second. Fireworks were sounding in his head as euphoria spread through his limbs, a buzzing, fizzling tingle. Kurt was coming home. Coming home to_ him_. Kisses were peppered all over the fae's face, Kurt giggling on his back while Blaine settled over him.

"You're going to love it Kurt, I promise and everyone's missed you so much! You're going to board right? I've been going crazy out of my mind not having you close." He knew he was rambling but he couldn't help himself.

"I filled all the stuff in this morning and sent it off before I came. And yes I'll be boarding…in my own room though," he added on cautiously at the end.

Blaine pulled back to look him in the eye, feeling disappointment well.

"I just…we're taking this slow and I don't think sharing a room is slow, Blaine. We'd practically be moved in together!"

_But I want us to be moved in together. I want you with me always. _A petulant part of him whined but the vampire pushed it away. Kurt was right, until he was comfortable Blaine shouldn't expect so much from him so fast. They'd been officially dating not even two days yet.

"That's fine. I can move up to my room in the halls, that way we can still be close?" Blaine suggested hesitantly.

But Kurt smiled wide, eyes glittering. "I'd like that. And hey, that doesn't mean we can't have sleepovers in that fancy apartment of yours underground."

Blaine traced his eyes over his Chosen's face softly, feeling a swirl of emotion. "I love you."

Kurt's breathe hitched but Blaine didn't wait for him to say it back. God's did he _long_ to hear it finally, but he could wait. And in the meantime…

He pulled back to seat himself again, pulling Kurt with him and making sure he was comfortable before he grabbed his guitar not bothering to hook the strap around his neck.

"You're going to sing to me again," Kurt asked in excitement, grabbing a single flower form the bunch and bringing it to his nose as he bounced in place.

Blaine chuckled at his enthusiasm, making sure the strings were in tune even though he'd already checked before he'd left. "I'm going to try and play as well. I may be a bit rusty, I haven't done this in years but this song… I was lost for a long time before you came back to me Kurt and now that I have you back I don't ever want to let you go," he admitted softly, feeling tears sting his eyes.

Kurt return smile was a little watery too and he ducked his head, playing with the flower on his lap. "It'll be perfect."

He sounded so quietly assured that Blaine's heart swelled just as he began to strum.

* * *

Kurt recognised the song immediately when he heard the first few chords, watching that curly head bent over the instrument as his fingers plucked deftly. His heart began to race, breathing picking up as he waited in stilled anticipation for Blaine to start.

The vampire raised his head and gold captured glasz.

_**When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?**_

Eyes had been tracing features until he smiled around the last line and Kurt couldn't help the return smile, acknowledging the bond they shared. The extraordinary circumstances of their connection. Blaine closed his eyes for a moment and the emotion he put into the whole thing was breathtaking.

**_Well, I won't give up on us_**  
**_Even if the skies get rough_**  
**_I'm giving you all my love_**  
**_I'm still looking up_**

Kurt was in awe. Tears swelling, verging on overflowing down his cheeks as his vampire poured out his heart through the borrowed words. Taking his heart and laying it at Kurt's feet.

**_And when you're needing your space_**  
**_To do some navigating_**  
**_I'll be here patiently waiting_**  
**_To see what you find_**

Kurt felt guilty, a single tear slipping free imagining those lonely two weeks, but Blaine was smiling, understanding lighting the soft contours that morphed his face as he let his emotions shape him.

**_'Cause even the stars they burn_**  
**_Some even fall to the earth_**  
**_We've got a lot to learn_**  
**_God knows we're worth it_**  
**_No, I won't give up_**

**_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_**  
**_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_**  
**_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_**  
**_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_**  
**_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_**  
**_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_**  
**_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_**  
**_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_**

Kurt was inching forwards as close as he could get. A moth to Blaine's flame and he was burning_ so_ brightly. So passionately, that Kurt could barely breathe. Their eyes never left each other, keeping that steady connection between them. The love they felt a burning feeling in both their chests.

**_I won't give up on us_**  
**_Even if the skies get rough_**  
**_I'm giving you all my love_**  
**_I'm still looking up, still looking up._**

**_Well, I won't give up on us_**  
**_God knows I'm tough enough_**  
**_We've got a lot to learn_**  
**_God knows we're worth it_**

Kurt was crying silently, a release of the emotion that was threatening to explode him from within and Blaine looked equally affected. So open and raw and _honest_that Kurt could hardly contain the trembling of his body.

**_I won't give up on us_**  
**_Even if the skies get rough_**  
**_I'm giving you all my love_**  
**_I'm still looking up_**

How was it possible to feel this in love? Kurt felt the sensation rise up and take him in that moment. So sure, so perfectly right that Kurt was unsure why he hadn't before now.

"I love you, Blaine," he choked and Blaine stared at him in shock, a tear slipping down his face as his lips parted in reverence. He set the guitar aside carelessly and crawled closer, sharing breathes.

"Say it again," he begged.

"I love you," Kurt repeated thickly, nodding where their foreheads met. Blaine's eyes closed and he shuddered. "I've always loved you, Blaine. Always. Even when I thought you weren't real."

Arms wrapped around the small of his back, dragging them to their knees and fusing their chests together. Kurt's hands clutched at Blaine's shoulders, wanting to drag him closer. Wanting to drag him inside of himself. The teen shut his eyes too, just feeling.

And it was in those shaky breathes, that undeniable need to be closer that lips began to skate, just shy of touching. Kurt ached. Kurt longed. Kurt tingled every time they fell closer, nearly there but never quite enough. He tilted his chin up, caught up but totally aware of everything he was doing. He wanted this. He was ready.

He heard a vague, wanting keen from the back of a throat. Blaine's? His? He didn't know, but soon parted lips were touching his, not kissing, but _touching. _Waiting.

Kurt, heart flying, head spinning pursed his mouth the tiniest fractions and it was all that was needed. Full lips closed around his top one, a whine of pure need bursting from Blaine's throat while Kurt answered with a helpless whimper, bottom lip rising to seal their mouths together.

Beautiful simplicity.

They held there for a moment. Just revelling in the texture. The emotions licking across their skin as their lips provided the perfect counterpoint to the shared connection that roared around them. Completely alive. Humming and sated but at the same time screaming and wanting.

Blaine pulled away first, their lips sticking gently, a faint smacking sound filling the silence and Kurt was dumbstruck, every thought flying from his head. Well except one.

_More._

Fluttering eyelashes open, Kurt found darkened gold observing him fervidly, chasing a shiver down his spine. Noses still close enough to touch all Kurt had to do was raise his fingertips coaxing Blaine's chin closer before he inched forwards, soft skin meeting like butterfly wings at first. One press. Two. Exploring curiously, discovering hungrily but with an innocence that had Blaine leading him until chaste kisses were passionate locks of lips; dragging skin, sucking gently, enticing gasps.

Blaine pulled back once more but only for a moment and Kurt caught a glimpse of how wrecked he looked and it took him higher. "Oh Gods Kurt, I missed you," he breathed desperately, tears in his voice as he dove back in, Kurt's hands coming up to cup his face, fingers digging into his hair as their lips clashed frantically. "So, so much," he murmured against his lips, unable to move away to speak it anymore.

A string of kisses flew through Kurt's mind. Memories of previous ones; soft, tender, passionate, messy but all of them couldn't compare to this one right now.

There was a hot swipe of tongue that curled just under his top lip which Kurt felt kindle the fire swirling in his stomach. He gripped harder on the curls in his fist, forcefully wrenching a broken moan from Blaine that went straight to Kurt's cock, which was straining his jeans painfully by now, crying out for attention. Blaine was grasping bunches of Kurt's coat at a time, unable to settle his hands as their lips battled and made love all at the same time.

Eventually they ended up snaking under the fabric altogether only to find more layers.

The vampire groaned in annoyance but Kurt was too dazed to register just what end Blaine was planning. Learning fast and driving on pure instinct Kurt darted his own tongue out to taste Blaine properly and because of the way his head was angled he ended up catching a fang instead of a lip. The tiniest drop of blood pearled on the tip and Kurt opened his mouth wider to take the slick muscle back in when Blaine growled and followed swiftly, chasing the blood and sensations equally.

A hot, wet tongue curled around his own and the fae immediately loved the foreign feeling, the taste of coffee and Blaine. He moaned in appreciation and Blaine matched it in volume as he drew Kurt's tongue forwards, teasing it mercilessly until plump lips closed around it and _sucked_. Kurt's toes curled and he whimpered once more, sparks shooting off in his veins, stars winking behind his eyes.

_Fuck._

As soon as Blaine released the suction Kurt yanked his mouth away, panting heavily in an attempt to get some oxygen to his starved brain. Blaine was more persistent however and he merely changed focus to Kurt's neck, placing kisses to the underside of his jaw and mouthing the expanse, paying homage to the pink pinpricks he'd left yesterday.

Kurt's hips jerked forwards involuntarily. "B-Blaine," he breathed entirely too dazzled and soaked in newfound awareness to function properly.

His tone seemed to flick a switch in Blaine however and the kisses got less passionate and more romantic. Less force, more attention as he made his way back upwards, working every nerve in between until Kurt was a trembling mass.

Mouth back where Kurt wanted it, his vampire whispered into his lips. "I love you."

And this time Kurt could say it back. "I love you too."

* * *

**Phew! **

**Honestly. Monster. **

**But kisses and i love you's! That was amazing to write finally! And Kurt finally knows what he is (: **

**I'm quite nervous about the response for this one though. The chapter and the fact that i pushed back the fae!date :( **

**But next chapter is definately Fae!date time and definately actually moving into Dalton! Which is fun (: Especially now the boys are exploring a bit more ;)**

**Next chapter i'm hoping for Monday to be out. Fingers crossed (:**

**Please review and let me know what you thought (: (: (:**

**Xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee or anything otherwise recognisable**

**I should hopefully have this out before it hits midnight where i am! God its been a stressful day but i managed to make it with this. I dont know if i'm completely happy with it. I had a million ideas but nothing i was writing lately had been coming out the way i pictured in my head. I hope you all like it though, i dont know :/**

**So...FAE!DATE! **

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and also understanding about last chapter it really makes it a pleasure to write for you all. I'm glad people liked the way things turned out in the end (: I also apologise for mistakes, i know for sure there's going to be some and i'm putting time aside tomorrow to go over it so if you see an update then its just me editing (:**

**Warnings- Swearing, Vampire stuff, a little smuttiness (still nothing major)**

* * *

**Once More To Get It Right**

_Chapter 15_

_Lima Mall  
_

"Blaine, I'm going shopping with Jeff not performing a heist!"

"_It's the same thing!_"

Kurt rolled his eyes, getting out of the car. "You're being ridiculous."

"_We'd just be there too. Nick and I wouldn't get involved."_

He locked up and shouldered his bag, cradling the phone briefly between ear and shoulder. "No, you'd just be the creepy guys hiding behind the bins." There was an indignant huff on the other end which Kurt ignored with a smile. Teasing Blaine was so much fun. "We don't need supervision sweetie, so I'll text you later okay?"

"_Kurt-"_

"Blaine." Kurt cut him off, standing outside the entrance by now where he was supposed to be meeting the blonde. He lucked out and got a parking spot right near the front entrance despite the heaving Christmas crowds.

There was a heavy sigh over the end of the line. "_This sucks. Why does Jeff get to steal you for the day?"_

"Because we need to talk about some things and because I need his opinion on some Christmas presents and because he's my friend," Kurt listed off easily but really he was warmed by the vampire's possessiveness. He'd never have thought he'd like someone putting such demands on his time but he was finding out that he was just waiting for the right person to turn his world upside down. Why shield himself in staunch independence when he had a big, strong vampire to help fight his battles? To stand by his side and offer everything of himself up for Kurt to do as he would. It was only fair- it only felt _right _– to do the same.

"_What presents? You got loads when we were on our date!"_ Blaine exclaimed incredulously.

Kurt ducked his head smiling wide at the reminder, looking down at his boots. Boots that Blaine had bought him and they looked as fantastic as they felt. His voice was soft and shy when it came. "Not yours."

There was a pause and Kurt could guess that Blaine was beaming ear to ear. "_Really? You don't have to get me anything Kurt. I told you, all I want is you._"

Kurt snorted though he felt a rush of giddiness. "Please don't start quoting Mariah."

"_Hey! I was around long before her. Who says they didn't steal that line from me?"_

Kurt laughed at the ridiculousness. "You're being silly again."

"_You like when I'm silly."_

Kurt bit his lip. "You're making me miss you more," he admitted. It was like a constant ache in his chest, a tether tugging him in the vampire's direction.

"_Come see me then beautiful,"_ Blaine piped up enthusiastically seeing the opening and diving head first for it. "_I miss kissing you already._"

Kurt blushed fire engine red and his breathing hitched at the reminder of their interlude in the park yesterday. After their intense make out session they'd curled up under the blanket together, sharing chaste pecks on lips and whispered words across mouths- unable to keep away now that they'd started. He felt his skin tingle in the ghost of Blaine's touches and he was forgetting just what he was standing here for instead of enjoying time with Blaine when-

"KURT!"

The teen snapped his head left and saw a bouncing Jeff snaking his way towards him, hair flying every which way and bundled up in so many layers that even Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Jeff's here," Kurt said into the phone, laughing a little at the hyper blonde as he dodged an old lady and her roll-along.

"_I heard_," Blaine pouted petulantly knowing there was no way he'd get his way now.

"I'm going to have to hang up now sweetie."

"_Text me when you're leaving there. And text me when you stop for lunch so I know you're eating. And text me-"_

"I'll text you as often as I can," Kurt cut in with a laugh.

"_I love you beautiful."_

Kurt felt a fizzle in his veins and he blushed, the novelty still not wearing off even though he must have said it about a hundred times since yesterday. "I love you too."

Blaine sighed dreamily down the line. "_Never going to get tired of that. Ever."_

"Good, because I like saying it," Kurt admitted, red still staining his cheeks.

"Kurt!" Jeff shouted again even though he was practically five steps away by now and Kurt giggled, waving at him and bouncing a little on his toes.

There was another exaggerated sigh as if he knew Kurt was getting distracted. "_Go have fun my love_._ But _behave."

Kurt scoffed. "When don't I? Bye, Blaine."

He hung up just in time to get an armful of blonde fae.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun Kurt you don't even know!" he gushed pulling back and grabbing his hands to swing them between their bodies.

"What are we waiting for then?" Kurt grinned and linking arms they rushed inside only letting go to divest the many winter layers they were sporting. Kurt was done well before Jeff had finished even unravelling his mile long scarf.

Kurt laughed in disbelief. "Why are you so bundled up?"

Jeff rolled his eyes and pulled off his multicoloured mittens which revealed normal gloves underneath. "Nick."

Kurt got a flash of Blaine nagging him to wrap up this morning, constantly double checking and smiled. "And you didn't draw the line at two pairs of gloves?"

Jeff grinned saucily and waggled his brows. "Not when he was offering kisses for each item I put on."

Kurt blushed a little and shook his head. "Game get out of hand then?"

"You have no idea," Jeff chirped happily with a sated sigh.

Kurt arched a brow, readjusting the strap of his bag over his tucked in black button up. He'd gone for a pair of berry shade skinny jeans and his Jimmy's to complete the look, everything conforming to the lithe lines of his body perfectly. "I thought the aim was to put clothes _on_ not take them off."

Jeff shrugged, stuffing everything into his bulging bag and revealing he had gone for a stonewashed pair of fitted jeans tucked into military style boots and a long sleeved grey top with a crew neck. He looked gorgeous of course. "Tomato, tomato."

"Just what do you have in there?"

Jeff looked down to where the teen was staring. "Oh just the book I promised you."

Kurt gulped. "That big huh?"

The blonde nodded with a grimace. "I told you it was yawn-worthy. There may be some drool stains in there."

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Lovely."

The blonde fae laughed. "Okay. So designer stores first, yes?"

Kurt smiled. "I could do some window shopping."

Jeff looked mortally offended. "Please! This little excursion is on Nick and Blaine…" he paused to think, with his head cocked. "Actually most of our excursions are paid for by them."

Kurt shook his head. "No Jeff-"

"_Ah, ah, ah_!" the blonde wagged a finger already searching his pocket for something, pulling it out with a flourish before handing it over. It was Blaine's credit card, but wrapped around it was a note. He unfolded it and read.

_It's all on me beautiful, no limits, NO arguments! Love you always. B. Xx_

Kurt felt his hear swell and a smile grace his lips as he took in the words. The differences in their script struck him momentarily. Blaine's handwriting was neat and precise, blocky and bold whereas Kurt's was flowery and elegant, dramatic and cursive.

Jeff was peering over by this point. "Awww," he cooed and Kurt glanced up at him with a shy grin.

"They like to spoil us huh?"

Jeff nodded linking arms again as they began to walk. "It makes them happy."

Kurt was a little sceptical, though the credit card in his pocket now was evidence enough. "Us spending stupid amounts on clothing makes them happy?"

"They're never going to be hard of on cash Kurt so its not like it makes a difference anyway, but yes, when we're happy then they're happy. It's in their make-up."

They were discussing Chosen's again. "Doesn't that give us all the power though?" Kurt asked a little uncomfortably as they overtook a mother struggling with a flailing child.

Jeff side-glanced him and grinned. "Does it feel that way?"

Kurt thought about it. "Not really."

"That's because the bond that connects a Chosen and their vampire is two ways. When they're happy, you will be too. Its balance. That's the fundamentals, all you really have to keep in mind."

They pulled to a stop outside Gucci and Kurt's focus switched. There weren't many designer shops to choose from in little old Lima but they at least had some and Gucci was Gucci wherever you went.

"It's so…_pretty,_" the last word was echoed by Jeff at his side and they looked at one another and grinned wickedly.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

_Dalton _

"What do think they're doing right now?" Blaine asked from his dejected sprawl on the couch in the entertainment room. They were all on a free period and none of them fancied staying above ground with the masses. He was lying on his stomach, fingers playing at his chain, phone next to him, with the biggest pout on his face.

"Bankrupting us?" was the calm deadpan.

Blaine scowled. "Shut up, Wes. We could build a mansion out of money and still not have even made a dent."

Nicked sighed mournfully from his spot on the other side of the room where he was star-fished out on the stage. "They're probably trying on a million different outfits and Jeff will be doing his cute little laugh and-"

"Dear Gods save us," David grumbled from the bar talking over the ramble. "You two are really pushing this you know."

"You don't understand," Blaine snapped at him.

"And you don't understand that I'm about to ram my head through a wall if you don't stop moping around!"

Blaine thought about that, then snickered a little rising up on his elbows. "That would be quite funny. Do that."

David glared at him and took a gulp out of a bottle.

"A few weeks and Kurt's already infected him again," Wes lamented looking towards the ceiling as if praying for divine intervention.

"Oh you think this is bad. Wait until Kurt actually gets here," David foreboded with a shiver, spinning the cap from the bottle around on a finger.

"I don't want to be pink again," Wes pouted with a huge frown while Blaine sighed dreamily at the prospect of his Chosen's return, face cupped in his hands.

David slammed the cap down. "And it sucks because it impossible to hate him _or _Jeff. They pull this face that's just so…"

"Beautiful?" Blaine suggested.

"Lovely?" Nick piped up.

"Perfect."

"Gorgeous."

"Stunning!"

"Enough!" Wes growled fingers massaging his temples. "I've been dealing with cops and paperwork for the past twenty-four plus hours, I just want some peace before we have to go learn things that we already know again."

"How soon can we get him here?"

Wes grabbed his discarded book from the coffee table. "By the end of the week if all goes according to plan."

"Why so long?" Blaine questioned. He didn't whine. He didn't. "I know you could have him here by today."

"Yes and do you want to explain that to his father?" Wes arched a brow as he flicked through to the page he left off on. "I'm assuming he's not a stupid man."

"Unfortunately not," Blaine grumbled.

"Well then. He'll want to check out the school, meet with the faculty and settle Kurt properly and that's after he hears back that his son had gotten the 'scholarship'. No school can do that in one day."

The curly haired vampire let his elbows slip to face-plant the cushions once again. "This sucks," he mumbled through material.

"Hmm," Wes hummed noncommittally, already getting absorbed in his reading.

* * *

_Lima Mall_

"Ow."

Jeff snickered. "This was your idea."

Kurt walked out of the shop clutching his bellybutton. "I wasn't being serious! I was on a sugar rush and I'd just bought that Fendi belt and OW!"

The fae grinned, as soon as Kurt had suggested the idea he all but dragged them to the piercing and tattoo shop getting an ear piercing for himself while Kurt went a little wild. "But it looks hot! And it's cute. Blaine's gonna die when he see's it!"

Kurt bit his lip and looked down. He'd chosen a simple silver barbell with a charm that had a simple letter 'B' in cursive with a diamond in the corner. A real honest to God diamond. At first he'd been looking at music notes or flowers but this had caught his attention immediately. The idea of having Blaine's mark on him this way had left him shivering and he couldn't wait to see his vampire's reaction either. He had to have it.

"You think?"

"Ah, duh! We're both all sparkly now!"

Kurt perked up. "Yes well, it still hurts though."

Jeff waved it off. "Just hea-oh no."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as Jeff slapped a hand over his mouth, jade eyes wide. The brunette tried to hold in the smirk but it had been an uphill battle all day as the blonde keep slipping up and mentioning things he thought he couldn't.

"Just what Jeff?" he asked innocently.

The blonde shook his head comically, hair flying about with the force he did it with. "I'm not supposed to say," he mumbled through his fingers.

Kurt decided to let him off the hook. Especially since he had a thousand questions he wanted to ask the blonde about what they were. He and Blaine had decided yesterday that Jeff was the best person to ask. "That I'm a fae? Yeah that bombshell has been dropped."

Hands fell away to reveal a gaping mouth, accusing eyes narrowing as realisation set in. "You let me stumble around trying to catch myself all day, Kurt. All. _Day!"_

He stamped his foot childishly and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kurt laughed and bit his lip impishly. "And you did super well, Jeff. Well done."

Jeff stared at him incredulously for a moment before it really sunk in and he began to bounce excitedly a wide grin forming. "Oh stars! You _know_! That means we can talk magic! I never have anyone who understands it properly anymore!"

"Uh…" Kurt didn't want to rain on the fae's parade but he thought he should stop him before he got too far ahead of himself. "Just because I know what I am doesn't mean I _know._"

Jeff halted.

"I was hoping you could explain it to me, well until I get some inspiration of my own," he asked tentatively, alluding to his sporadic dreams.

Jeff beamed. "Of course! And don't worry Kurt, once you know the basics it will all come naturally and you probably still know more than most in Dalton that's for sure, so we can still talk."

Kurt shook his head. "You seem to have extreme confidence in my stumbling around abilities."

"That's because its all already up there," Jeff shrugged tapping him on the temple and Kurt ducked away, wincing when his stomach pulled.

He framed the area above his clothes with both hands. "My dad's going to kill me."

Jeff laughed once more. "Well unless you plan on walking around topless then I think you're good."

"Oh he'll know. I don't know how but he will."

Jeff looked at him then shuddered. "That's kind of scary."

"Tell me about it."

Jeff coked his head and thought for a minute. "This calls for ice cream."

"What does?"

Jeff shrugged carelessly. "Dunno, I just want some."

Kurt couldn't argue with that logic so they made there way towards the food court and were soon seated at a table, Kurt with a strawberry, raspberry twist and Jeff with a vanilla with sprinkles. This was all going to his hips and the teen took a second to mourn before digging in. They had earned it after all. Shopping at Christmas time was hard work but Jeff lived up to expectations and was a pro just like him. They had battled it out with snotty women over items, swiped their other half's cards until their hands were sore and tried on the fabulous and the ridiculous equally.

Jeff in a kimono was never to be seen again.

"Okay so quick fire question time," Kurt suggested after shooting a text to Blaine. He didn't have to know that lunch was sugar instead of real food. Jeff was quick to acquiesce. "What does being a fae actually mean?"

Jeff raised his brows and thought it over as he licked his ice cream. "Well you'll probably notice your fae traits will become more pronounced as your powers grow."

"And those would be?"

"Traits or powers?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, knees bouncing in anticipation. "Both."

"Fae are naturally prone to curiosity, mischievousness and most of all a love for nature. We're a quiet race mainly. Keep to ourselves so we can live in peace. There is no war or conflict in our home land Kurt and it was a shock for us when we came out into proper society. As for the powers," he grinned now. "They're all different. Pot luck to which ones you get but the power behind them is all about the line you come from."

"And which line do I come from?"

"The royal one of course! Blaine didn't tell you this?" he asked leaning forwards on his elbow.

He did but it always slipped Kurt's mind. It was weird to think of himself as a Prince for God's sakes!

"And that means I'm powerful?" he asked hesitantly. He didn't _feel_ powerful.

Jeff nodded seriously. "Kurt, you have the ability to heal and that's so _rare,_ even within our race where magic and gifts are _so_ commonplace."

Kurt swallowed looking away and out over the many people sitting down to eat or catch their breath. "I can't control it though. I've only ever done it twice and both of those were complete accidents!"

"You got the juice Kurt, just need to find the right outlet," Jeff smirked.

Kurt shook his head and absently licked at his ice cream. "And that's all I have? Healing?" He didn't want any nasty surprises creeping up to bite him on the ass.

Jeff snorted a laugh. "You're so funny; of course that's not _it_!"

"Yay," Kurt cheered weakly and sarcastically.

"I'll have to take you to the training room and we can test it all out and the it'll be easier to explain all of this. It'll be fun," the blonde promised, green eyes gleaming at the prospect.

Kurt paused a moment and steeled himself before he asked his next question. "Jeff…have you meet my other…_family?"_

It felt weird calling them that when he couldn't remember ever meeting them. All the memories he'd ever had were mainly centred on Blaine.

Jeff froze; treat dripping to the table by now in multicoloured stained splashes. "Yes."

Kurt nodded and scratched at the table, a frown creasing his forehead. "What are they like?"

"Generous. Kind. Loving. Everything you'd ever wish from parents or a monarchy really," Jeff told him softly. "They loved you a lot, Kurt. None of them were the same after…"

Kurt cleared his throat feeling a tightness starting to form. "I still need to get present for Blaine," he announced instead, feeling like he'd gotten all the information he could digest for one day.

The blonde took the topic change in stride.

"Well I have a few ideas if you're game?"And there was a glint in his eyes that had Kurt immediately suspicious. He was curious however and he'd never been one to back down from a challenge.

"Lead the way."

They dumped their half eaten cones and Jeff was smirking as he led them to the one shop Kurt had _never _stepped foot into.

"No. Freaking. Way!"

Jeff pouted pulling on his arm. "Oh come on scardey cat!"

"We only just started dating Jeff! I don't need anything from _here_," he hissed but his feet were slipping against the tile under them and he had to stumble forwards every few steps in order to stay upright. Soon enough they were inside and to avoid looking more out of place, Kurt stood up straight.

The fae beamed in victory and began browsing around casually, gaining a few dirty looks. He noticed, but they seemed to roll straight off. "Come on honeybunches, we need to go check out the fun stuff back there!" he called over to Kurt obnoxiously loud.

The teen knew he was doing it to get a rise and decided that instead of being mortifyingly embarrassed he'd just play along. That overweight woman who was eyeing between them with disgust was the thing that really tipped him over the edge.

"Coming sugar! We go through things so quickly we should just take out a tab here," he called back sweetly, though just as loud even as he walked towards the blonde.

Jeff's lips twitched but he managed to stay straight-faced. "What a charming idea sweetums. Now get your gorgeous ass back there and choose an outfit, I'm feeling roleplay tonight."

"And I'm feeling handcuffs so I guess you'll have to be a_ bad_ boy later lovely," Kurt winked as he sauntered past making sure to smile brightly at the slack-jawed women, clutching a simple bra to her chest. "That's not your colour honey," he told her and he heard Jeff snicker over an offended gasp as he followed close on his heels.

Once they were tucked away between a shelf of sex books and a rack of leather garments they glance at each other and burst out laughing, so hard that tears were almost streaming.

"D-did you s-see h-er face!" Jeff gasped out, doubled over and holding onto some chaps to keep himself from falling onto his face.

Kurt snickered back, popping his head around the corner to see that the woman had indeed swapped the red bra out for a black one. It set him off again.

Once they were done Jeff led them over towards the lubes and gels, Kurt feeling less awkward now, but still completely out of his element as he glanced over the many labels and containers. _Surely they all did the same thing in the end?_

Oh how wrong he was.

Jeff was soon shoving various things at him, telling him the merits and uses of all. In detail.

"_Okay!_" Kurt yelped when Jeff launched into a kind of visual demonstration.

Jeff straightened up with a confused frown.

"I was thinking romantic, not…" he glanced around at the gaudy signs and heavy use of red and silks. "This."

"Well you're getting a Jeffery Lazinder Duval Sterling starter pack regardless," the blonde announced, gathering up everything with a huff and marching towards the counter. Apparently a starter pack included; lubes in different flavours, condoms in different makes, Durex play gel, a handbook that Kurt daren't read the cover of, handcuffs, a blindfold and most shockingly a pair of lace panties. Lace. Freaking. Panties.

Kurt was totally into gender equality in fashion but this seemed to be pushing it.

The rude women was still browsing by this point and when she caught sight of their haul she muttered a, "Disgusting," under her breathe before heading for the changing rooms at the back of the shop.

Jeff narrowed his eyes at her and Kurt squeezed his arm comfortingly. It was just something you got used to as sad as that was.

They exited the shop and Jeff caught sight of a passing security guard before a grin lit his face. He grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged them over.

"Excuse me sir."

The bulky uniformed man turned and looked them over, raising a brow. He appeared to be quite young and the way he held himself wasn't seasoned whatsoever. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"School lets out at like four and besides we're right in the middle of transferring to Dalton Academy," Kurt found himself lying easily.

Jeff gave him an impressed glance. "Right. So anyways, we were just buying a few things in there for…"

"His sister," Kurt squeaked out as the man glanced sceptically at the bag in Jeff's hand and the shop behind them. Kurt felt like his face was on fire.

"Okay?"

"Yes well, we noticed this woman and well she had all this tin foil in her bag-" Kurt glanced at Jeff wide eyed. He wasn't really suggesting…?

The man seemed more alert now, almost eager. "Where did she go?" he asked.

"Still in there. In the changing rooms."

The man didn't need anymore than that as he rushed into the store and headed straight for the back. Jeff and Kurt followed him back in and the girl behind the counter, who had been lazily smacking gum the whole time she served them, followed the guard. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously. This clearly breaking up her day.

"Stand back miss, you have a shop lifter," he announced like he'd cornered a hardened criminal.

He approached the door slowly then with a kick none of them saw coming he bust the door down. The woman started screaming her head off and they got a glimpse of the underwear clad brunette before they pelted back out of the shop, not stopping until they'd gone one level down and across the other side near to where they'd parked.

"Oh my God," Kurt panted, weighed down from the sheer amount of shopping they had purchased and also the megabook Jeff had finally given him that was weighing down his bag on his shoulder.

"I didn't actually see that coming," Jeff admitted equally breathless.

They stared at each other and then the laughter resumed once more.

"What were you expecting to happen?" Kurt eventually asked.

Jeff shrugged. "I don't know. That he'd hold up her day. Search her bags. Make her huff and puff."

"Well she certainly did the last one," Kurt laughed.

"_Wham!_ Did you see that door just give out," Jeff giggled doing a credible enactment.

Kurt was still laughing as Jeff messed around when his phone rang and he answered. "H-hello?"

"_What have you two done now?"_ an exasperated tenor came over the line.

"Blaine!" Kurt chirped happily.

Jeff halted mid kick. "Is Nicky with him?"

"_He is_," Blaine answered already hearing the question. Kurt nodded at Jeff.

"Tell him to call me! I miss him."

There was a quiet murmur over the line and then the blonde's phone was ringing.

"_Are you all done beautiful?"_ Blaine asked him grabbing back his attention.

Kurt thought about the present he still had to get but resolved to get it another day. He didn't want to run into Lethal Weapon. "Yeah we're all done."

"_So you'd be free for dinner then?"_

"_Maybe_. It would depend on where we'd be going," Kurt answered coyly.

"_Meet me outside."_

Kurt's eyebrows rose. "When?"

"_Right now_," Blaine laughed and Kurt's eyes widened, he gestured with his head outside to Jeff. The blonde nodded and they walked through the glass doors. It took only a second for Kurt to spot them. Still in uniform and lounging against Blaine's SUV like something straight out of GQ.

Kurt hung up and rushed over dropping his bags, Blaine sweeping him up in his arms and twirling him once, his stomach only complaining a little at the contact but overcome with the contented feeling filling him up. It was like his whole body sighed in relief.

"How was your day my love? I see you bought out the entire mall," the vampire asked as soon as Kurt's feet were back on the floor, bodies still pressed tightly as Kurt snuggled in for warmth seeing as he hadn't put on his coat again.

Kurt grinned. "Not everything and it was fun. Jeff explained some things."

"We got pierced Nicky! Look!" Jeff crowed proudly showing off his earring. Nick glanced it over with an exasperated smile and Kurt studiously ignored Blaine's pursuing gaze.

"Pierced huh?"

Kurt played at the buttons of Blaine coat and risked a glance up through his lashes, worrying his lower lip.

"I don't see any on your ears, Kurt," Blaine pressed and the teen knew he wasn't about to give it up.

"Show him!" Jeff encouraged and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He stepped back and un-tucked his shirt, raising it and feeling the kiss of cold air on his skin. Blaine ducked down a little and then froze up completely.

"That's a…"

Kurt hummed in agreement, biting his lip again as he waited for the reaction. Kurt lost his breathe when Blaine raised his head and he saw black tinting his irises and fangs elongating. He was hardly prepared when Blaine slammed their mouths together, hands framing his face and tilting it for a better angle as he sucked and licked hungrily.

Kurt squeaked in surprise before he melted.

Eyelashes closed and hands rose to run up and down Blaine's forearms feeling a tingle in his blood, warmth in his stomach. Kurt decided he loved kissing Blaine. The feel, the taste. The way it felt like Blaine wanted to crawl inside him and the pure crackling connection that lit up like Christmas tree between them.

"You guys are kissing now!" Jeff exclaimed. "How comes I didn't know about this Kurt? Mr we've only been dating a few days so I don't need to go into a sex shop! I'd say I just did you a favour."

Kurt broke away with an indignant squawk to glare incredulously over his shoulder as Blaine growled deeper, mouthing at his neck. "You went into a sex shop beautiful?"

Kurt fought back a whimper when Blaine found a spot that made his knees almost buckle. "Jeff literally dragged me in," he defended weakly.

"Sweetheart," Nick reprimanded.

"But Nicky, he wouldn't go in otherwise. I was doing it for his own good!" Jeff pouted.

It was at that moment that the still red faced, overweight brunette from the shop stormed outside. She took one look at Jeff and Kurt and went purple.

"You two!" she screeched.

"Uh oh," Jeff whispered while Kurt "Eep-ed."

They took a split second glance at each other before grabbing their other half and legging it.

"Bye Kurt," Jeff chirped over his shoulder as he dragged Nick off.

Kurt started pushing Blaine towards his car, knowing his boyfriend could drive him back to pick up his own. "Bye Jeff, bye Nick!" he called back.

"I knew you'd done something!" Blaine said exasperated.

* * *

_Hummel Household  
_

Kurt hadn't really been expecting this when he came in from the less eventful but still utterly perfect dinner with Blaine.

It had completely slipped his mind that his transfer and the reasons because of it would have to go through the whole family. Carole was a sweetheart about the whole thing of course; Burt had already told her the basics that first night Kurt had admitted to what was happening at school. Finn however was a different matter altogether.

They got along just fine most of the time and it was simple to coexist when they had their own spaces. When either one didn't like what the other was doing- which was quite often- they had a place to retreat to. But just because they lived together didn't mean that Kurt was suddenly at the point were he wanted the jock who used to torment him knowing all his personal business. Maybe somewhere down the line they'd be closer, like proper brothers, but they hadn't hit their stride yet and so Kurt was uncomfortable when Burt sat them all down at the table before dinner.

Thankfully the descriptions Burt gave were brief and didn't include details. He only said as little as he could get away with before moving on and rounding up to the point of Kurt's transfer. And that's when Finn piped up.

"So Kurt's leaving McKinley?" he asked.

"Yes honey, it's not safe there for Kurt anymore," Carole told him, throwing a soft smile Kurt's way and laying a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"But how can it not be safe?"

"That's what I've been meaning to ask you Finn," Burt spoke from the head and Kurt cringed at how bad this conversation could turn.

Finn looked confused. "I don't know anything."

"The guys that did this to my boy are on your football team kid. You sayin' you had no idea this was going on?" Burt asked insightfully but not exactly accusing.

Finn flushed a little guiltily, glancing at his mother for support but she was giving him as stern a look as Burt. "I knew they were hassling him," he admitted before rushing to tack on. "But everyone in Glee club gets hassled! I didn't think it was any more than usual."

Burt frowned over at him. "He's your brother now Finn, you're supposed to be looking out for him!"

"Honey, just because they're on your football team doesn't mean you ignore when they do horrible things. I didn't raise you to be like that."

Kurt was feeling awkward and he didn't want Finn taking all the heat. He knew the boys standpoint, knew what happened when Finn stood up to Azimo and all block headed jocks there. "It's not his fault dad, Carole. He's not the one doing it and he can't guard me every second of the day."

"He could have told that Karofsky boy to back off," Burt pointed out, not having any of it.

Kurt could tell the tall teen was about to open his mouth to say something incredibly stupid so quickly cut him off. "It wouldn't have helped dad. Trust me okay? That boy just wants to make me miserable and it wasn't going to stop until I got out of there and now I am, so can we just drop it?"

Burt set his jaw and Carole sighed. "As much as I don't like it… well there's no point crying over spilled milk. We're here now and we'll just make the best of it." She glanced to Finn. "And don't think _we're _done talking about this young man."

Finn shrunk down as far as his legs would let him before a thought struck him.

"Hey does this mean you're quitting Glee?"

Kurt gave him an are-you-serious face. "Well I can't attend Glee if I don't attend the school anymore Finn."

"So you'll be joining this fancy schools club then?"

"Dalton Academy and I have no idea. I haven't really thought that far ahead," Kurt automatically corrected.

Burt snorted. "I bet Benjamin would want you to join."

Kurt glared at the man, knowing he wanted a rise but unable to stop himself from giving it. "Stop calling him that! His name is _Blaine._"

The man chuckled and Carole wacked his arm playfully, hiding her own smile behind her hand as Kurt worked himself up. "Now Burt, leave Kurt's boyfriend alone."

"_Boyfriend!_" Finn spluttered out, wide eyed smacking his knee into the underside of the table and making the whole thing rock.

Kurt arched a brow. "That's generally what you call the boy you're dating yes."

"And Dalton Academy's the school we tied with," Finn pieced together finally.

"Blaine's the lead singer of the Warblers," Kurt nodded.

"But you can't join them!" the teen burst out.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and spoke dangerously level. "And why is that?"

"Because you know all our secrets dude!"

"I'm not going to sell out New Directions Finn, I don't even know if I'm joining or if I'm even going to get this scholarship." Okay the last was a total lie. There was no way Blaine wasn't pulling every string to get him to Dalton.

"Well the school phoned earlier and left a message to say the spots yours if you want it kid," Burt cut in and there was unmistakable proud and relieved edge to his voice.

All Kurt could think was. _So soon?_

"Really?"

Burt grinned and tipped back his cap. "Meetings tomorrow to discuss it all."

Kurt bounced in his seat unable to keep the wide smile from playing across his lips. "Oh my God, I need to plan my outfit!"

He made to get up but Burt held up a staying hand. "Hold your horses there bud. We also need to go down to your old school and finalise everything."

Kurt sobered.

He had stuff in his locker he needed to get and he'd also have to say goodbye to the New Directions. They had all been his friends at one point in time and he couldn't just up and leave without a word. He needed the closure as much as they deserved at least the respect of a proper goodbye. "Okay. What times the meeting?"

"One, so we've got some time to get down to Figgins before we head out to Westerville."

The brunette nodded and Carole smiled at him, patting him on the hand. "Well done honey, you deserve this."

He smiled back. "Thanks."

What he really wanted to do now was call Blaine and his dad was eyeing him suspiciously before he sighed. "Go call him if you really need to." Kurt beamed and rocketed out of his chair for upstairs. "Dinner's in an hour!"

"Okay!" he called back down his phone already in hand.

Blaine picked up on the second ring.

"_Beautiful_," he greeted warmly. "_Miss me already?"_

Kurt grinned closing his door and flicking the lock. "Of course I did sweetie, not why I'm calling however."

"_Is everything alright?" _Blaine asked worried.

"Me and my dad are visiting the school tomorrow morning to pick up the last of my stuff and get everything finalised," he rushed out, biting onto his thumb once he was done to cover his smile.

"_Finalised?"_

Kurt rolled his eyes laying down on his bed. "Don't be dense sweetie."

It took a few seconds. "_For Dalton?"_

"Ummhmm, we've got a meeting with the Principle at one over there…" he paused and thought an image flashing and a giggle escaping. "It's not going to be Wes is it? Because I don't think I'd be able to keep a straight face."

Blaine laughed back. "_Course not. He isn't human though."_

"Vampire?"

"_Nope._"

"Blaine," Kurt whined. "I don't like this game."

"_That's because you're impatient my love,"_ Blaine chuckled.

Kurt pouted. "I am not!" There was a pause…"Just tell me!"

"_Point proven,"_ the vampire stated smugly.

Kurt grumbled, picking at his bed spread. "You're being mean to me."

"_No, there's a difference between being mean and you not getting your own way, imp."_

"I can't help it if my way is the best way!" Kurt cried indignantly.

Blaine laughed once more. "_You know you're adorable when you're all worked up_."

"You can't even see me," Kurt scoffed before he narrowed his eyes. "You can't see me right?"

There was silence on the other end and Kurt shot off the bed towards the window.

"I swear to God Blaine if you're hiding in the bushes I'm calling the police to pick up your stalker ass!"

"_Now that's being mean,"_ Blaine pouted.

"Stop being a creeper then," Kurt sassed back looking out over the garden though he was pretty sure Blaine was just playing with him.

"_You're beautiful. I stare. Can't help it and it's your fault."_

Kurt blushed squirming inside from all the attention. "You're pretty beautiful yourself," he admitted softly, all traces of playful banter gone.

Blaine hummed. "_I miss you._"

"You'll see me tomorrow," he soothed before he caught himself. "That's if you want to come see me. You don't have to of course-"

"_Kurt_." The teen closed his mouth with a snap. "_I'll be waiting for you at the entrance my love_."

Kurt smiled down at the floor. "My dad's going to be there. Just a warning."

Blaine scoffed. "_Even Burt Hummel can't scare me away."_

Kurt whistled. "Big statement there vampire boy."

"_Shows how much I love you_," Blaine countered cheekily.

Kurt hummed. "That is a lot."

"_Exactly."_

The silence was pleasant between them, both just soaking in their own thoughts for a while but still connected even if it was through a phone. Kurt made his way back to his bed and lay down staring at the ceiling. He bit his lip, saying the first thing that came to mind. "I love you."

He could hear Blaine smile widen exponentially. "_I want to kiss you again."_

"That because I'm irresistible," he teased.

"_Ummhmm, you definitely are_," the vampire agreed tone dropping lower, making Kurt shift a little as nerves fired across his body in recognition of the mood change. "_You want to know where I want to kiss you the most though right now?_"

Kurt was on a knife edge. He could go one way or the other but his instincts and hormones got the better of him and he fell into temptation.

"Where?"

"_That delicious little belly ring you got today_," Blaine purred down the line.

Kurt ran a hand to the spot, bunching his shirt up to look down at the shining little B as his fingers dabbled. He'd finally healed it he thought. It didn't twinge any longer. "You liked that huh?"

"I _loved_ that," he corrected darkly. "Seeing me on you, _in _you."

Kurt's breathing hitched and he closed his eyes with a stifled whimper, shifting his hips up as his body reacted, getting half hard already and all Blaine had done was talk. He wasn't used to this. Didn't know what to say or how to react but he didn't want it to stop- it felt too good.

"_I want to take it into my mouth, dip my tongue inside while I tug it with my teeth. I just want to play with it Kurt. Will you let me play with it?"_

Kurt clutched the area like Blaine was there right now, doing exactly that, fingers digging tauntingly into skin. He felt the tug deep in his stomach, the fire there spreading out in his limbs. And playing? Dear. Fucking. Lord he was going to pass out. He skated his hand down his stomach, nipples hardening and abdomen twitching, to press the heel down against his straining erection, hips canting at the touch immediately, as a shot of ecstasy made him throw his head back with a strangled moan. _They so weren't doing this were they?_

"_Its mine right Kurt? I can play with it can't I?"_ Blaine pressed forwards, urging Kurt past his inhibitions, his growly timbre just adding wood to the fire Kurt's body had gone up in.

He wasn't naïve enough to think that Blaine was talking about a belly bar any longer and his cock was crying out for the attention Blaine was promising.

He swallowed hard, hearing his heartbeat in his ears, a roaring thunder. "B-Blaine," he breathed completely dazed over.

"_Answer me my love_," Blaine demanded roughly.

Kurt groaned in the back of his throat. "It's yours. All yours," he whimpered, legs shifting on the bed as he tried to get some relief. He couldn't though. Couldn't take himself in hand like he wanted to with Blaine on the phone, even though that's _all _he wanted to do.

He heard an answering moan burst from the speaker. "_Fuck Kurt…you're so hot, all those little noises you make drive me insane._"

"Blaine," Kurt breathed out. "I have…." He shifted once more on the bed, pressing down harder and arching his back restlessly. "Mmm… no idea…w-what I'm doing."

Blaine was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. Kurt snapped his eyes open, completely mortified, the sensual moment breaking into a shattering of panic.

"Kurt! Dinners ready dude," Finn shouted through the wood before thundering back downstairs.

"Oh my God."

"_There's one way to cockblock_," Blaine growled and Kurt didn't think his face had a spot of white left on it. He hastily tucked his shirt back in ignoring his still half hard cock throbbing at him.

"This is so embarrassing," Kurt groaned. What the hell was he even thinking? He'd just gotten lost in a haze of pleasure where worries and cares were the farthest thing from his mind. "Why aren't you embarrassed?" he demanded agitatedly.

"_What's there to be embarrassed about my love?"_

It was totally a leading question that Kurt refused to answer, Blaine was trying to suck him back down but doubts and insecurities had rose now and Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to get comfortable when he was so edgy.

_Slow, Kurt. Remember slow? _

He told the voice to do one.

"Absolutely nothing. I'll text you later okay?"

Blaine groaned in annoyance. "_Kurt. Beautiful_-"

"Blaine, please," he cut off, closing his eyes.

There was a few minutes pause before a heavy sigh. "_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."_

"No, sweetie it's just…" he didn't know how to articulate his fears now that the tide of pleasure had been swept away, leaving him open to scrutiny. How did he really say that he was afraid that he wouldn't measure up to himself? That Blaine had this image and memories of their past life and maybe he just wouldn't meet expectations this time around? "We haven't really talked about this side of our relationship and I'd just like to do that before we start…" he trailed off with another flush, covering his face with his free hand.

"_Of course, whatever makes you comfortable beautiful, I don't want to push you and I'm sorry if it feels that way."_

"No it doesn't!" he assured shooting up in bed. In actual fact he felt he needed a little nudge when it came to these sorts of things. His mind flicked back to the episode with Jeff in the sex shop. "I'd just rather we talk about it to see where we both stand beforehand if that makes sense?"

"_It makes perfect sense_," Blaine assured warmly and Kurt felt a wave of relief.

"Okay, well I've got dinner waiting so…"

Blaine took the cue. "_Don't spend too long in that hellhole tomorrow and stay with your dad please? I love you._"

"I won't." he promised softly. "Love you too."

* * *

_McKinley High_

_The next day…  
_

Kurt walked into the room that had once been a refuge to him for the last time and met the multitude of accusing glares head on. Kurt wasn't surprised that Finn had blabbed. In actual fact he was sure the teen had_ only_ told Rachel and the half-pint diva had taken it upon herself to tell the rest of them 'for the good of the club' or whatever reason she came up with this time.

"Kurt," Mr Schue acknowledged in half surprise from his spot at the front on a stool. "What brings you here?"

He'd heard about the transfer of course, if not from Rachel then definitely from Figgin's. He was one of 'Will's kids' after all.

"I just came to say goodbye."

"Before you ditch out on us for them preppy pussies?" Puck snorted, slumping in his chair with his legs crossed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He didn't know why a small part of him was hoping that it wouldn't be this way.

"I'm not ditching out. I can't stay here anymore, I'm not putting myself through it when I have another option," he told them simply. He didn't come here to start a fight or rub it in their collective faces. He came here because despite everything in recent months, they had all been through a lot together and that meant something to Kurt.

"What so this is good enough for us but not you?" Mercedes asked from the second row next to Tina, gaining volume and venom.

Kurt almost felt like laughing. _She wanted to play a game of poor me?_ "Don't you dare try to spin this around on me Mercedes Jones, like I'm the one acting to high a mighty for your company when all _you've_ done, all you've_ all_ done, is avoid me like the plague these past months," he spat and finally it was all coming to the surface. All the hurt from the snubs and isolation. The ducking out and exclusions from plans outside of school.

Mercedes at least looked a little sheepish as she shared a look with a shrinking Tina.

"Don't try to put the blame on us when you've been the one fraternising with the enemy," Rachel accused hotly, arms crossed over her chest.

Kurt snorted. "Really Rachel? _You _want to talk about that?"

She blushed and Finn shifted next to her uncomfortably. Actually he'd been guiltily staring at the floor the entire time.

"That doesn't give you a free pass to do it as well," Quinn said instead.

Kurt threw his hands up. "There is more to life than Glee club! Did it ever occur to you that I like this boy? That we talk about other things than set lists and show choir?"

"So you admit to talking about it then," Rachel pounced on.

Kurt shook his head sadly. "This is pointless and its not even about Blaine. I'm leaving because people in this school are ignorant idiots and feel the need to try to make my life hell. I don't have to put up with that just so you can win a stupid competition and pretend to be my friends when it suits you. When you think you won't get more shit for it than you already do."

"We don't pretend," Tina said but Santana scoffed.

"Please, you see Porcelain and you dive right for the nearest hole, so don't try to pretend otherwise. Own your shit or shut the fuck up," she snapped and Tina gaped, flinching back as if slapped.

"Okay that's enough guys," Will cut in and Kurt had genuinely forgotten he was still there. "Going for each others throats is not going to solve or change anything."

"I'm gonna miss you Kurt," Brittany said softly from her spot next to the Latina and Kurt smiled for possibly the first time since he'd entered the room. Brittany may be out of touch but she was genuinely a sweetheart and her words affected him more than he'd thought they would. Maybe there would be some things he'd miss about being here after all.

"I'll miss you too Britt, you've got my number if you ever want to talk."

The blonde smiled happily, blue eyes shining excitedly as she got an idea. "Maybe you can bring your dolphin and we can go to Breadstix on a double date?"

Artie wheeled around. "Uh Britt, I don't think that would be wise for right now."

Kurt felt actually disappointed and a little hurt. _Why couldn't they just put this aside?_

The blonde Cheerio scowled a little at him before looking to her left. "You'll go with me right Tana?"

Santana looked smug at the prospect and Kurt suppressed an exasperated smile as he watched Arties face fall in realisation. It wasn't particularly nice but there was no way he was splitting up these two girls, no matter how long he managed to hold onto Brittany for. Eventually it would all boil down to simple facts and it was better he realised it sooner rather than later.

"Sure will Britt. Wheels can go roll himself off a cliff for all I care." She turned to Kurt. "You're boy better be smokin' Porcelain or we're gonna be having some problems. I wants to get my eye candy on."

Kurt pictured Blaine in his head. All gorgeous features and delectable muscles. He smiled confidently. "Yeah. Not going to be a problem."

The Latina smirked. "Wanky."

Kurt coughed over a blush but inside he was feeling happy. Yes this hadn't gone as he'd hoped but maybe this was better? They all knew where they stood now more or less and two thirds of the unholy trinity were still interested in pursuing a friendship with him. Who knew? Without all the social pressures from McKinley it might even blossom.

Deciding to be optimistic he met everyone's eyes square on.

"So I guess this is goodbye then."

"It was a pleasure having you Kurt," Mr Schue smiled sincerely.

"Thanks. Despite everything…" he thought it over. "It was fun. And for a while you guys did get me through some things so I thank you for that."

_Right before most of them lost their backbones._

But Kurt couldn't and didn't really blame them all that much. The abuse here _wore. _They all just wanted to fit in, to be recognised for something good instead of ridiculed and it heavily influenced their decisions.

There was a deafening silence and Kurt took it as his cue to leave. With one last smile and a wave he strutted from the room possibly for the last time ever.

* * *

_Dalton_

_Two days later…_

It was early Sunday that Kurt was finally pulling up to the adorned gates at Dalton, this time as a fully fledged student.

The meeting on Thursday had gone as well as could be expected. Blaine had met him exactly where he said he would with a kiss on the hand that made Kurt flush happily and Burt raise a brow. The two men's handshake this time had been less bruising and more formal which Kurt saw as at least progress- at least Blaine was appropriately attired this time which caught his dad's eye no doubt. The vampire promised to wait outside for them in order to tour them around the building after they were done with the Principal.

Principal Shade was a hard faced man with a strict but friendly approach to life it seemed. You followed the rules you were fine. You broke them then there were consequences you couldn't worm your way out of.

Burt appreciated this more than anything else Kurt noticed and if Kurt didn't know there was a coven of vampires living under their feet right at this very moment ready to go to bat for him, he would have been comforted too. It boded well that the zero tolerance policy wasn't just a spiel to get people to pay extortionate amounts to attend the place.

The details of the scholarship and board were discussed. Maintaining a good average and the location which Blaine 'a helpful boy who had volunteered his assistance' would show them on their tour. Kurt caught the sparkle of amusement in the man's green eyes as he said this and they locked gazes for a moment, Kurt raising a brow which had Shade's lip tugging. He knew who Kurt was of course, but Kurt was still no further into guessing just what this man was. The main thing Kurt was interested in however was when he could start and they agreed to wait for Monday next week, leaving Sunday for him to unpack and settle before classes.

The tour was uneventful other than Blaine constantly brushing hands with Kurt and hooking their fingers, pointing things out to Burt and stealing kisses when his back was turned. Kurt enjoyed the games immensely and was soon a willing participant, thinking up more and more outlandish excuses for Burt to turn away. If Burt was suspicious – which was a given – he didn't say anything.

Friday and Saturday passed in a blur of packing and organising, Friday night dinner being postponed to next week in order to free up much needed time. Kurt didn't realise how much work went into changing schools until he was in the midst of it.

Several arguments over the quantity of clothes he was bringing later, Kurt was ready to move in to his new weekday home.

They pulled into a parking space and Kurt immediately noticed the huddle of boys waiting by the entrance, eyes drawing to one curly head in particular. They hadn't gotten to see each other much over the past few days so Kurt was literally trembling in his seat to wrap his arms around the vampire. To kiss him. To tell him he loved him and actually _see _the smile spread across his handsome face.

"Friends of yours?"

Kurt turned towards his dad with an innocent smile. "If they want to offer their services then who am I to stop them?"

Burt snorted. "I aint buying it kid. You roped them in because A. You don't want to do it yourself and B. You don't want me lifting anything heavy."

Kurt sniffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Both very good reasons."

Burt shook his head with a chuckle as he unbuckled. "I'll go help Finn with the other car, you got this one?"

"I know how to order people around my baby," Kurt replied seriously.

They exited the car just as Blaine led the crowd of Wes, David, Nick and a bounding Jeff over. Kurt smiled wide at him, meeting his vampire halfway and humming in surprised contentment when Blaine drew him straight in for a kiss, soft lips moulding perfectly against his own.

"And there they go," David sighed, making them break away too soon.

"Someone's _jealous_," Kurt sang over Blaine's shoulder not really knowing where he got the confidence or inclination to tease this boy from.

Jeff giggled and Blaine chuckled as David scowled.

"I can't wait for this party tonight," he sighed. "Maybe then I can find someone to be nice to me."

Blaine snorted and smirked wrapping his arms around Kurt more snugly. "I don't think anyone wants to be _that_ nice to you D."

Kurt muffled his laugh in Blaine coat as the vampire growled in offense. "I'll have you know that I have women queuing to be_ nice_ to me."

"Yeah if by queue you meant one person and by women you meant Wes," Jeff chimed in and shrieked in laughter, taking off across the lot when David ran after him, Nick tailing the two closely with narrowed eyes.

Wes on the other hand sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I knew those pictures would come back to haunt me."

Blaine laughed and Kurt was smiling too, not feeling left out at all even though he had no idea what was going on. "What party's tonight?" he asked into Blaine's ear, still nuzzling contently at the black material, arms around his shoulders.

"Just a little welcome home beautiful. Everyone wants to see you," Blaine murmured back. "Though if you don't want to its fine, I'd much rather cuddle in bed with you watching movies and making out."

Kurt laughed and although that idea was tempting- oh so very tempting- he wanted to get along with everyone. He wanted to meet them properly and hopefully be friends like Jeff assured him they all were once upon a time.

He was ready for his new start.

"A party is fine and if it gets boring then we can always skip out early," he whispered mischievously.

The vampire in his arms hummed and kissed his temple. "I'll make sure to hide all the alcohol, snacks, music and games then."

He sounded deadly seriously and Kurt couldn't help but giggle.

"You gonna keep standing there or are we moving this stuff anytime today?" his dad called out from a little further away where Finn had parked.

Kurt huffed at the reprimand, cheeks reddened. "Alright dad," he called back, removing himself from Blaine's arms much to his distress.

"The sooner we get me moved in the sooner we get to be alone," he cajoled sweetly into the vampires ear and that's all it took.

"Nick, David, Jeff stop messing around!" he called to the still darting boys. The fae was currently hiding behind Nick as David tried to grab at him, playfully now.

With all the boys carrying something it only took one trip for Kurt to get his belongings into the dorm. He smiled smugly at his dad as he pointed that out, until Burt reminded him that there were seven of them including him and Finn. There were a few snickers while Jeff gave him an understanding smile.

The room itself was simple enough.

One bed, one dresser, one desk, one wardrobe. The bathroom was shared between two rooms and Kurt was a little wary about that but let it pass for now. He'd just have to double check the locks constantly. The room had a blue carpet and an otherwise plain white pallet, the wood being oak and Kurt was already planning ways to dress it up as they began to unpack.

When they were finished it was more tolerable. No longer a blank canvass with the posters, pictures and new sheets, but nowhere near what Kurt would really like it to be like. The vampires filled out, Blaine giving him a gentle peck saying he'd wait outside while Kurt said his goodbyes.

Finn was the first to step up and pull him into an awkward one armed hug. "Mom said to give you that from her," he flushed and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Thanks. I'll see you around."

Finn smiled. It was still rocky between them after the choir room fiasco. "Sure. I'll go wait in the car."

With one last smile he left the room leaving Kurt and his dad alone and it finally hit Kurt that he wasn't going to see his dad every morning when he woke up. He wasn't going to sit down for dinner with him at night or pretend to watch television with him while he read a magazine. Kurt hadn't spent a full day away from his dad in his whole life and now he was on the brink of panic. It felt like a freefall without a safety net or harness.

As if sensing his distress Burt opened his arms and waved him forwards. "C'mere kid."

Kurt rushed into his chest, wrapping his arms around his chest and not wanting to let go. "I'm gonna miss you," he mumbled, feeling tears sting.

"I'm just two hours away, Kurt. You feel like you need to see me then I'll be right there. This isn't closing the door on your home bud." Kurt nodded into him, the material shifting and bunching against his face as Burt patted him on the back soothingly. "Besides you're home every weekend. It won't seem as scary once you're used to it."

The stood like that for a few moments more. Just savouring the closeness before they'd have to part, both feeling the sting of oncoming separation.

"Carole's probably got dinner on," Burt said and it was the prelude to the inevitable goodbye. Kurt pulled back reluctantly, sniffing back the few tears he had. "Don't want to be late."

Kurt nodded. "You're not going to cheat with your meals just because I'm gone right?"

Burt chuckled. "You trained her well bud, you haven't got anything to worry about."

Kurt smiled weakly and looked down at his shoes.

"You okay?" his father asked softly.

"Yeah, just a bit overwhelmed. I don't think it hit me what this all meant until right now," he admitted in a small voice. He felt like such a little kid right now. Like the first day of kindergarten and he was the kid who just wouldn't let go of their parents legs.

"You're gonna be fine, you're a Hummel."

Kurt nodded feeling a little bolstered by his father's confident words. "Well I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"You can bet your scarf collection on it kid."

Kurt giggled with a roll of his eyes. They embraced once more before he saw his dad to the door. Blaine kicked off of the wall as soon as it was opened and he caught Kurt's eyes, concerned sympathy in them because of course he heard everything, he couldn't help it.

"You look after my boy alright Blaine," Burt addressed him.

The vampire didn't falter under the gaze. "Yes sir."

Burt nodded at him and turned back to Kurt. "I'll see you around bud."

"Bye dad," he smiled.

With a nod at Blaine he was ambling back down the corridors and Kurt watched him until he was out of sight, his heart in his throat making it swell so much he felt like he couldn't swallow.

The last sight of that worn cap and the tears spilled freely, Blaine rushing over to him, gathering him up, catching him as he fell. Kurt clutched him like a lifeline as the vampire pressed kisses into his hair.

"I've got you beautiful. I've got you."

* * *

**So alot of stuff in this chapter! **

**I do really hope you like it guys (: I know the fae!date had a lot of information-y stuff in it but that's all stuff our dear Jeff is there for. He'll be Kurt's fountaine of info on stuff Blaine doesnt really know all that well as well as being fun and hyper to write! Also i wanted more powers and stuff involved but i'm saving that for Dalton i think. It works better there where i can write reactions better as well. Its funner to prank characters everyone knows (:**

**And so next chapter is the first Warbler party of the story! Kurt will be meeting and talking to all the guys and he'll finally come face to face with Sebastian. And if i can fit it in it will be first lessons and stuff like that as well (:**

**Next one i should be able to get out by Friday. **

**Please review and let me know what you thought (: (: (:**

**Xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee or otherwise recognisable**

**Okay guys. It's time. SMUT! This is a big thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers! 300! Wow.**

**Now this could really fall flat on its face so we'll have to see how people like this to if i'll be writing more seeing as its my first time posting anything like this :/ **

**I'm nervous...like stupidly so.**

**The songs i had on loop while writing this was a little Bob Marley and a lot of Marvin Gaye ;) Most noticably; Stir it up, This is love, Sexual Healing and Let's Get it On ... haha (: **

**The only thing noteworthy is that i actually switched things up a bit and gave Blaine a POV for one their first time things. Normally i write it mostly from Kurt but i feel like Blaine was getting a little neglected in all the big revelation stuff so what better way to make it up to him then his take on his sexy boy times? ;)**

**Apolgise for mistakes of course. There's going to be a few in this one too i think.**

**Warnings- Swearing, Vampire stuff, Blood, SMUT!**

* * *

**Once More To Get It Right**

_Chapter 16_

_Dalton_

_Blaine and Kurt had decided to take a trip through the east forest for the day riding a single snowy white horse, Kurt snuggling contently at Blaine's back with arms wrapped around the vampires waist. Kurt loved simply _being_ with Blaine but after a few hours he was starting to get restless as most fae did and he was soon looking around for something to entertain them._

_The forest around them was a burst of colour and Kurt grinned as he watched the sunset streak beams of light through the trees, creating suntraps and tinted shadows._

_Just as they were passing a low hanging branch Kurt reached up and grabbed it, lithely swinging himself up with a laugh._

_Blaine looked behind him in alarm when he felt the fae's body leave his, but seemed to calm when he heard him giggle. He glanced up and caught sight of Kurt, rolling his eyes. _

"_Kurt," he called, "Is now really the time for this?" he chided trying to keep a stern look on his face._

_Kurt began following the horse at its slow walk, easily walking branch to branch, gently swiping leaves and blossoms away from his face. "You don't have to act jealous Blaine, simply climb a tree yourself," he teased practically skipping on tiptoes by now._

_His vampire pulled up the horse and Kurt bit his lip with an eyebrow raise._

"_Kurt, get down," Blaine coaxed dismounting, a stray breeze rustling his curls over his forehead. Kurt wanted to reach out and play in them like he usually did. _

"_Is my vampire scared?" he goaded, his head in his hands as he lay flat on his stomach across a limb, his legs kicked up in the air, bare feet tapping one another. _

_He watched Blaine scan over him, every inch as his posture tensed and his eyes grew darker. Kurt had grown to know what this look meant well and a rising surge in his stomach ratcheted the anticipation higher. _

_Blaine wanted him._

_Never one to ignore such a blatant challenge, Blaine sprinted to the tree Kurt was resting and scaled it easily. The fae shrieked his delight and quickly popped to his feet to escape._

_It was here that it began._

_Kurt and Blaine weren't evenly matched as far as speed and agility went; the vampire had the advantages in most areas physically, but Kurt had much more experience climbing trees and wasn't opposed to manipulation to get his way. _

_He soon jumped to one of the largest trees in the forest that had limbs growing out of it in all directions making it simple to just walk around it. He quickly ducked around the other side, his head poking out the left side as he saw Blaine jump to the same tree. Keen gold eyes spotted him immediately and the vampire gave him a predatory grin before circling to his side slowly. _

_Kurt quickly went the other way with a laugh, he wanted Blaine to chase him and knew the vampire loved to do it, the game more than just fun- more like a sensual teasing before the main event. _

_When vampire went right, fae left and vice versa until Kurt risked all and made a dash back the way he came. He didn't get very far before Blaine was stalking after him once more, a throaty growl showing how much he was getting affected by the taunting as eyes lingered on thighs and neck more often than not._

_Kurt was starting to get breathless and all the laughing wasn't helping either but he simply couldn't stop. Oh stars he loved this man!_

_He glimpsed over his shoulder after a particularly long leap and saw the vampire reach up and grasp a taller branch and swing over to the next. All muscles and handsomeness, the loose white shirt practically see-through to show off tanned skin to perfection. It was the blackening eyes and growing fangs though that had Kurt tingling head to toe as fire lit his veins alight. _

_Kurt hummed, deciding then on how to end their game._

_Reaching the end of the tree line that was relatively easy to get to, he stopped dead. Throwing a sultry wink over his shoulder he disappeared from view amongst the thicker foliage. _

_Blaine approached the spot Kurt had just vacated hastily before a hand shot out and dragged him into the leaves and blossoms. It was here he found Kurt pressed up against a tree trunk, chest heaving, the space between them very short indeed as petals showered around them._

_The fae cocked his head adorably and breathed so close to lips that Blaine couldn't help but moan a little. "I think this means I win."_

_The vampire closed the distance between them swiftly, chests pressed, thighs aligning between one another and cradling their equal hardness, as strong hands came to rest on Kurt's waist, gripping the material roughly. Blaine leant down to Kurt's ear and darted a quick lick to his lobe. "I caught you now, so I believe it was me that won."_

_Kurt smiled despite the shiver that zinged down his spine, running his hands up toned arms to lace around broad shoulders and dip fingers underneath the material at his neck. Blaine skated his lips to just underneath his jaw and Kurt titled his head before sighing out, "There are worse ways to lose I suppose."_

_And just like that Blaine' lips were on his and if Kurt was in a less dazed state of mind he might have smirked. He loved when he got his way._

_Lips battled for a time, greedy mouths working at each other and all the while Kurt began a slow rock of his hips, unconscious at first, but it felt _so good _that even when Blaine gasped his name, hands moving to grip them, Kurt did nothing but exaggerate the undulations. _

_They both groaned hot exhales into each other; Blaine rolling his hips in the rhythm the fae was setting, creating the most delicious drag of friction that had Kurt's already running pulse jumping. Blaine smashed their mouths together once more, sucking at lips as he coaxed them wider with sinful unspoken promises that had Kurt opening immediately, surrendering against the onslaught Blaine's tongue soon started as it drove into the wet cavern. _

_Kurt grabbed a fistful of hair, readjusting his grip over and over in the curls as their heads twisted and turned angles in abandon. Kurt purred wantonly closing his lips around that demanding tongue and sucking a growl straight from Blaine's chest. His hips bucked wildly against the fae's which only made Kurt needier. More determined to have his vampire. _

_Blaine slid his hands behind Kurt to grip his ass, squeezing the flesh restlessly and using the leverage to push their hips together faster, harder as Kurt still suckled happily on the slick muscle trapped between swollen dew lips. Blaine whimpered and it was music to Kurt's ears._

_The fae had to let go for a gasp of breathe and Blaine took his tongue back finally. "You're such a tease imp," he growled out against the corner of Kurt's mouth._

_Kurt raised a leg lithely to wrap around Blaine's hip, pushing the vampire deeper, the vampire sinking into the extra space with a surprised gasp. "Mmm, really?" Kurt mewled back, leaning his upper body back against the trunk fully as he forced their lower bodies impossibly tighter._

_Blaine hissed, the next grind creating the most delicious dragging sensations that Kurt's toes curled as he moaned loudly throwing his hands above his head to grasp at the wood, biting down hard on his lip, eyes at half mast as he finally took in what a wicked mess Blaine was as he pulled back to look the fae over._

_Gold was almost completely clouded by black desire, fangs, not fully descended yet, catching and winking in the lowering sun while the rest of the vampire was dishevelled and passion mussed. He looked hungry as he took in the picture Kurt must have made against the tree. _

_One of the hands gripping his ass moved to grab roughly at the raised thigh. "Gods, Kurt you look so beautiful like this," he said darkly, scanning him head to toe before bucking forwards to make the fae gasp. He grinned as he watched the expression play out across his face. "So beautiful," he reiterated._

_Kurt was sweating by now, feeling hot all over and his clothes were itching at him, demanding to be taken off so he could _feel. _He wanted skin against skin, no barriers._

_The vampire seemed to be of the same mind because he was soon grasping at the edges of Kurt's flowing turquoise shirt and tugging it up and over his head. Kurt helped him, grasping an arm around his neck again to push off the tree so the garment could be thrown, placing a searing kiss on lips so close to his own when the material was finally gone. _

_Blaine pulled back though, pushing at Kurt's shoulder and encouraging him to place his arms back where they had been above his head, running a hand along the soft underside of the right. The hand continued to play downwards, skimming over newly exposed skin and making Kurt pant with sheer want and need. It brushed a dusky pink nipple and Kurt keened, jumping off the other leg to wrap it around Blaine's hips and they canted forwards and pressed their rock hard erections back together once more. Blaine grunted as he caught him, hands under his ass now, spreading his cheeks and fingers teasingly close through the material to where Kurt wanted him. _

_The vampire dipped his head to place a light kiss to the fae's collarbone, lower, lower still getting harder each time until he came to rest above the straining nub, no amount of arching or scrabbling fingers at wood helping as Blaine's hot breathe tightened the nipple further- so hard it throbbed._

"_Blaine, please," Kurt begged._

_Blaine hummed but drew his tongue out slowly until it licked just under the peak resting there for a few seconds until a fang came at it from the top, closing together until it was pressed between a sharp point and wet heat._

_Kurt threw his head back and _moaned. _"Oh stars….ah, Blaine…"_

_Coherent sentences where long gone as his hand came down to fist midnight curls, pushing greedily forwards, hips staring up again, Kurt insistent now as the tension in his body grew and his stomach tightened in awareness for what was building._

_Lips closed around fully now and sucked, tongue dabbling now and again, flattening and smoothing, pointing and flicking in turns to make the fae go insane. He tightened his grip around those hips riding against Blaine hard and all the vampire could do soon enough was rest his head against Kurt's sternum and look down at where they met, panting hard and growling loudly to voice his delirious pleasure._

_Kurt scratched nails over the vampires scalp as he felt himself near that precipice, "L-love you… stars I love you," he breathed._

_Blaine raised his head and caught his mouth. "Mmm, mine, you're mine."_

_Kurt heard a whimpering growl in his ear, but it didn't sound like it came from the vampire in front of him. It didn't fit. _

_He frowned._

_Blaine licked at his neck, fangs flirting with the skin and Kurt wanted them in him, wanting to feel the slid of teeth and the draw of blood. And dear Gods he wanted to come, needed to come. It was an ache and just frustratingly out of reach._

_He felt a ghost of a touch on his stomach, a tug at his navel that took him to a whole different universe, but he could clearly feel Blaine's hands searing through the material of his trousers as he kneaded the flesh there. _

"_Blaine?" he asked in breathy confusion, but the vampire didn't react at all, like he hadn't said it. He groaned in frustration, redoubling the straining efforts of their clashing bodies. _

_That's when everything started to fade, getting blurry, the sensations Blaine was creating dulling and the ghostly touches getting more and more vivid. He felt his release getting farther and farther away even as his body promised something better._

Kurt snapped his lids wide open with a choked gasp to meet blackened eyes.

* * *

They had settled on the bed, wrapped up together on the twin until Kurt had cried and talked himself out.

Blaine understood that it was scary and daunting for Kurt to practically move out of his home, even if it was only two hours away. He had lost the most stable part of his life so far and he was now lost in a freefall as he tried to manage on his own.

But what he didn't understand was that he was never alone.

Blaine would always be there and it had taken a while but Kurt had finally stopped panicking enough to really _listen. _It was in no way settled completely but Blaine felt at least Kurt would give everyone here a chance to be a strong support system for him.

They were in no way trying to replace Burt. No one would be able to do that, but Blaine could be something equally as strong for him to hold onto. All of their coven could and it would only take time for him to see that.

Eventually Kurt had fell into an exhausted doze curled up against his chest, Blaine's arms wrapping him in warmth and security.

The vampire was content.

Kurt was back at Dalton and the excitement had been almost too much that morning. This felt so correct that it was like a coil inside him had finally _unwound. _He could breathe easily again, his Chosen's presence shining light through the once desolate hallways, while he didn't have to worry about the two hour distance between them.

It was about an hour into Blaine just staring at the fae's beautiful countenance, brushing stray locks of hair or running whisper soft fingers down nose, cheeks and ears when Kurt began to stir.

At first Blaine thought it was something he had done and he quickly removed his fingers, but it soon became apparent that it wasn't Blaine at all…well at least not him _now. _

Kurt shifted and turned onto his back with a small sigh, a smile playing around his lips while his eyes danced under the lids.

Blaine was fascinated.

He continued to watch, raised on an elbow with his forearm still acting as a pillow while Kurt dreamed, or _remembered_; dying to know just what memory was playing out in his pretty head. It was obviously a pleasant one but did it involve Blaine? What were they doing? If Blaine could he would have jumped inside Kurt's head in a heartbeat, as it was though, Blaine could do nothing but watch, analyse every tiny movement or inflection playing out across the fae's face.

Kurt hummed and rolled his neck away; arching it the slightest amount and the vampire couldn't help but be drawn to the spot, seeing the throb of his pulse easily, mouth going dry and the faintest throb in his mouth signalled the threat of fangs.

He swallowed the urge, not wanting to prey on his love when he was innocently dreaming.

Kurt shifted once more, this time arching the small of his back pulling his tight blue tee upwards and exposing a pale strip of skin just above the waistband of his jeans. Blaine bit his lip and his stomach took a swoop as he spotted those clear cut hipbones.

He grew hard in an instant.

His Chosen continued to squirm against the bed, his heart rate racing, brow sometimes furrowing as he made insistent little noises at the back of his throat. It was then that Blaine realised his Kurt wasn't quite so innocent after all.

Blaine would have recognised those sounds _anywhere_.

He answered with a rough growl of his own, unable to help himself as he watched Kurt roll his hips one more time, arms throwing themselves over his head and taking his top with him all the way until Blaine caught sight of that sparkling sign of ownership in the middle of Kurt's stomach.

His cock twitched painfully and his fingers itched to touch but he held onto a shred of control. He promised Kurt they'd talk about things like this before it happened. He also promised himself that he'd work on his lack of restraint…as hard as it fucking was with _this_ in front of him. It was the ultimate test. The ultimate _torture_.

The unconscious fae twisted his legs on the bed, ass grinding into the mattress underneath them and back contorting until the vampire could see the outline of hard nipples through the fabric. More importantly than that though, as Blaine traced greedy eyes downwards, past flawless skin, he saw the rigid outline of Kurt's cock straining against his jeans.

"Fucking hell beautiful," he moaned on a whisper, inching closer until his side was pressed against Kurt's, erection nudging at the fae's hip and Blaine had to stop himself from rubbing against his Chosen to relieve the pressure.

The writhing continued and Blaine watched with dark eyes feeling like he was going to spontaneously combust from how hot his mate was, how on fire he felt, how _hard_ he wanted to take Kurt.

He wondered again just what memory was playing out in the fae's head. It could have been hundreds of possibilities where they had pleasured one another, unable to get enough even as the years passed them by. The want never died, only strengthened and Blaine was struck with the urge to touch. To just make Kurt feel good. It blanked out good sense, highlighting only the rustle of sheets and breathy moans escaping pretty parted lips. The veil descended as Blaine gave himself over, control snapping in the wake of such _craving. _

He ducked his head and ran his nose up the expanse of pale neck on show, closing his eyes as he took in summer flowers mixed with desire, it was intoxicating, pulling him deeper under the unconscious spell Kurt was casting around them.

The fae's breathing hitched and Blaine raised his head just in time to see the teen's knee bending, foot flat to the bed as he practically rolled his whole body in a sensual gyration none which Blaine had ever thought to see again. He couldn't help the wanting whimper that left him, cock screaming at him in a chorus of _now, now, now, want, want, want, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. _

He lowered his hand and framed his fingers against smooth overheated skin and twitching muscles, tan against porcelain and Blaine couldn't help but slip his little finger lower until it just dipped under Kurt's waistband, skimming the top of underwear he wanted to rip off with his teeth.

He got distracted however.

That wicked B drawing his attention and hand resting by Kurt's hip, slinking down a little ways as his arm slipped free of Kurt's neck, he bent down and did what he'd jerked off to that night after their heated phone conversation. The vampire hooked a fang in the bottom hole of the letter and tugged gently, wrapping his tongue underneath barely grazing skin.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed out, panting now and Blaine turned onto his front and rutted once against the bed with a groan at the heavenly sound, pulling his lips and teeth away reluctantly to travel back up the bed.

The vampire framed Kurt's chest with one hand when they hit eye level and that's when dark eyelashes fluttered before sweeping open to reveal blown pupils in darkened blue depths. His Chosen was so deliciously wrecked that Blaine couldn't help himself, he ducked down and caught that panting mouth hard, sucking the bottom lip between his own.

Kurt kissed back in seconds, slender fingers threading through Blaine's hair regardless of gel as their lips moved frantically between gasps for air, twining tongues and frustrated moans.

It wasn't enough.

Blaine moved across Kurt's cheek, down jaw and neck to press hot open mouthed kisses. "What were you dreaming of my love?" he demanded.

Kurt wasn't capable of words but he removed a hand to tug at Blaine's shirt, urging him closer as he parted his legs in a sinful invitation. Blaine wasted no time accepting, quickly slotting himself between the quivering thighs and finally, _finally _connecting to Kurt, hard cocks pressed oh so wonderfully.

_Fucking hell._

Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head and he tried to suppress a strangled whimper, the hand in his hair tightening to pleasure pain.

The vampire wasn't going to last.

Kurt was too hot, too wanting, that he felt like he could come from just watching him alone. Besides that it had been too long. One hundred years to long.

His first thrust was hard and deep and they both moaned in unison, voices blending perfectly in the lit up atmosphere between them. The second had Kurt wrapping his legs around the vampire's hips, ankles hooking as he rose up to meet the third. Blaine recaptured Kurt's lips and the fae licked his way into Blaine's mouth tongues matching the rhythm set below as everything built up.

Blaine was in heaven, coming undone at the seams as blood rushed in his ears, his whole being revolving around the boy in his arms.

"O-open your eyes," he begged, hips stuttering helplessly now, no technique, no purpose other than to rush to that precipice as fast as possible. He moaned again and Kurt mewled back, completely flushed. "_Fuck_…open your eyes beautiful."

Darkened pools of lustful innocence, even now, blinked open and that's all it took before Blaine was coming so hard he felt it from the balls of his feet, emptying everything he was until it felt like nothing was left. Kurt moaned into his mouth at the same time, a high breathy whine that had the vampire shuddering as he swallowed every sound to fill up the empty spaces left behind, every twitch and shiver as they travelled to a higher plane together.

_Gods. _He could hardly grasp a coherent thought and he raced to pull himself together.

Blaine laid his face into Kurt's neck, wanting to bite but calm enough now to realise just what had happened.

It was like a douse in icy water.

Blaine was still hard in the mess in his boxers even though he'd just come the hardest he ever had in his life- a perk of being a vampire- but continuing was suddenly the last thing on his mind.

He'd just taken advantage of Kurt completely. Taken advantage when he was unaware. Used it to his advantage when he eventually woke up. And using Kurt's emotion upheaval as the ultimate tipping point was what made him feel sick to his stomach.

Kurt shifted lazily against him, unwrapping his legs and letting them fall heavily to the bed as his heart rate calmed down to something more manageable. "You can you know," he whispered, a hint of shyness in his tone.

Blaine was too involved with his self-loathing that he almost didn't register it. "What?"

"Bite me," he arched his neck and Blaine caught his breath. "You can."

The vampire clenched his jaw and pulled back forcefully, rising on forearms to stare down at his Chosen taking in the mussed hair, high blush staining his cheeks and swollen lips. _Fuck. _He wanted to dive back in.

He shook the desire free before it could take hold.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," he found himself blurting out. The fae frowned, a dazed look still in his eyes but they were clearing by the second. "You said you didn't want to do anything like this and I just pounced on you and I feel like hitting myself. You were so upset about your dad and then I go and do this-"

Realisation painted Kurt's face bright red but he still shook his head. "Blaine stop!"

The vampire snapped his jaw closed, eyes actually watering. He felt like such a leech right now and it was made more awful when he compared it with just how _fantastic _he had felt only moments ago.

"I- well I know I said that before, but it wasn't because I didn't want to…" he blushed again and averted his eyes to Blaine's chest. "Do _this_ exactly."

Blaine frowned. "What was it then?" he asked quietly, feeling Kurt shift his legs around his hips in agitation.

The boy bit his lip, glancing once at Blaine before darting glasz eyes away again with a little shake of his head.

"Please Kurt," Blaine pleaded. He had to know. Hated that he couldn't even begin to guess.

Scared eyes met his from under lashes. "I was afraid that you'd be disappointed."

Blaine was floored. "_What?!_"

"You have this Kurt in your mind that's a Prince and he's done all this stuff with you and maybe I'm not like that Blaine! What if I'm boring or worse at all this and you wished you had the old one back?" Kurt ranted pushing Blaine up and backwards until he was sitting on his haunches while Kurt rose his knees and tucked his arms around them protectively.

Suddenly it all clicked into place.

Blaine grabbed at Kurt's hand and raised it to his mouth to kiss, not wanting to crowd Kurt just now when he was so vulnerable. "My love." He ducked his head to capture the fae's gaze. "You need to stop thinking of it as two different Kurt's. You're not at all and I certainly don't see you that way. You're still the same Kurt to me as you were then and I love you more now than ever. Nothing you could do would _ever_ bore or disappoint me," he vowed, putting all of himself into the words so Kurt could see just how much he meant them.

Kurt sniffed a little, blinking back tears. "Really?"

Blaine smiled, crawling closer and gathering his Chosen in his arms. "Of course. Were you not here two minutes ago when I was throwing myself at you?"

"I'm still not ready for…" he let it trail with another pink blush. "But I love you. I _trust_ you and I wouldn't have let it happen if I didn't want it."

Blaine nodded seriously against him. If he couldn't even say it out loud then he definitely wasn't and that was completely fine.

"Slowly," he whispered pressing a kiss to Kurt's temple.

The brunette sighed, the tension relaxing out of him.

"And you were okay with what we just did?"

He had to ask.

Kurt placed a kiss to his cheek and whispered in his ear. "_Really_ okay with it."

Blaine bit his lip and tried to prevent the groan. Such a teasing imp. He had to think of something before this got out of hand.

"We have a party to get to," he reminded even though he wanted nothing more than to just relax in bed. Maybe practise going slow some more…

Kurt squeaked and rolled out of his arms and off the bed to his feet. Blaine whined in discontent and followed him up and across to the wardrobe, wrapping the boy up in his arms again as he flicked through hangers.

"I have no idea what to wear and I really need a shower after…" he trailed off and Blaine could smell the rising blush along with distinctive smell of Kurt and felt a surge of masculine pride. He'd satisfied his Chosen. He slipped a hand on a hip downwards towards the waistband of Kurt's jeans once more only to have his hand caught before he got anywhere near where he wanted to be. He whined into Kurt's neck, placing kisses and licks against the skin as he nudged his still hard cock into Kurt's ass.

He heard his fae gasp in realisation.

"Blaine is that…? Already?" it was such a shy curious question dipped in a coating of lust the teen couldn't hide.

"Mmm, vampire thing," he explained rocking his hips gently.

Kurt turned his head and their eyes met, Kurt's starting to blow wide again. "You need to dress as well you know," he stated weakly.

Blaine leant forwards and placed a soft, sticking kiss to plump lips. "I'd rather undress," he purred.

Kurt's breathing hitched and he snapped his head back around stepping out of Blaine's arms and slipping over to his toiletries bag. "You'll come by to get me?" he asked trying to steer the conversation to less passion filled waters.

Blaine sighed in annoyance and acceptance, still throbbing in the sticky wetness in his underwear. "We'll go down for about half seven," he checked the alarm clock on Kurt's bedside. "That gives you just under an hour and a half."

Kurt gasped and rushed towards the bathroom, only to be caught around the waist. "That isn't enough time Blaine!"

The vampire raised a brow at the squirming fae in his arms but all of this was so familiar so he couldn't help the dopey smile painting his lips. "You'll look gorgeous whatever you wear Kurt, however you style your hair so don't fret my love."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have twenty vampires to make a good first impression on," Kurt grumbled.

Blaine kissed his forehead. "Not a first impression, just a casual reunion. They all love you anyway."

Kurt was still clearly troubled and there wasn't anything more Blaine could say. He'd just have to see it for himself.

"I'll get changed and then come back," Blaine told him, letting him go and Kurt made to rush off before a thought struck him and he turned back around.

"Just so I know, which dorm number is yours?"

Blaine smirked. "Not too far…you know…next door."

Kurt looked towards the joint bathroom with a gaping mouth before he walked over and slapped Blaine playfully on the arm. "Jerk. Why didn't you tell me you were planning that?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Blaine pouted, rubbing at the offended spot.

Kurt rolled his eyes and leant down to kiss it better, peeking up through his lashes before pulling away, Blaine following wanting a proper kiss. Kurt laughed and pecked his nose with a chirp of, "I'm getting in the shower first."

And then he was gone, slamming and locking the door behind him.

* * *

Kurt's head was still spinning in the aftermath of what had transpired in his bed, hours afterwards.

Only it wasn't a bad kind of head churning.

In fact Kurt could hardly keep the blush or smile off his face every time he flashed back to little details. The feel, the smell, the taste. He hadn't lied to Blaine when he told him it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't wanted it too. Kurt could easily see himself pushing the vampire away despite how caught up he always got when in his presence and though he was in complete and utter bliss the whole while he was under the vampire, he definitely knew what was happening.

How could he not?

And the vampire had apologised afterwards, looking completely torn up and Kurt's heart had ached for him. He knew Blaine had issues with his control, he also knew that when it came down to the crunch his boyfriend would rather be in agonising pain himself than hurt Kurt one iota.

That's what made Kurt so comfortable when he was actually in the moment. He could throw doubts and fears away that Blaine would try to pressure him past what he was ready for. He knew that with one 'stop' or 'no' the vampire would freeze.

Not that he wanted him too.

Kurt hadn't known he could act so very wanton with the zero experience he had- minis his memories. But those hadn't been there at the time when he woke up. Kurt could barely think past Blaine's name, let alone scavenge for information. And so it was all instinct. Pure animalistic urges. Or maybe it was sensory memory? Either way Kurt had just allowed Blaine to lead him through it, to take him to the peak and then catch him when he fell off. And God what a fall it was. Kurt had never felt anything like that before in his life. So consuming, so indescribable a feeling. And about Blaine's apparent stamina? Dear. God.

And with that all racing through his mind Kurt tried to plan an outfit for tonight.

Unfortunately he didn't have a 'vampire reunion' ensemble already planned as a back-up if inspiration ever ran dry on an important day. After much deliberation though and about twenty outfits later, Kurt decided on a pair of electric blue skinny jeans, his Jimmy's and a tight black v-neck with silver detailing and a silver belt. Hair styled as usual, jeans bringing out his eyes and silver tying it all together nicely, Kurt was finally happy.

He was still primping in the mirror he had hung on the wall- okay David had- when Blaine strode in through the joint bathroom.

It hadn't even occurred to the teen to lock it.

The vampire was dressed in tight green turn up jeans, a short sleeve black shirt tucked in to show off all that muscle tone, with a cute gold bowtie to tie together his black and gold Tom's.

Kurt may have been drooling as he tracked his eyes upwards, taking in the gelled curls and the way Blaine's eyes were practically molten pools thanks to that bowtie. It was only after a few seconds that Kurt realised that Blaine wasn't just passively standing there to let the teen take his fill. He was doing some heavy pursuing of his own and since Kurt's back was turned, his gaze seemed to be fixed on Kurt's ass.

The teen blushed, though he was pleased as hell and loving the attention. He couldn't afford to get hard in these jeans however; they were so tight it would be like a neon sign saying 'TURNED ON'. He ripped his eyes away and tried to concentrate on the comb in his hand, but numb fingers were fumbling and he dropped it on the floor.

With an internal curse he bent over to pick it up and that's about when Blaine groaned.

Kurt snapped his spine straight and chanced a shy glance over his shoulder to see Blaine, fanged and totally ready for round two.

Kurt shivered.

"You're not going anywhere dressed like that," Blaine told him seriously, starting a slow stalk across the room, eyes still never staying in one place for long and Kurt was suddenly feeling a little naked.

He frowned though and the heat he felt rising simmered a little. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. That perfect ass in those fucking jeans Kurt," Blaine growled and Kurt flushed again. Okay maybe they _were_ plastered on, but not really anymore so than his others. And yes, he did _love_ the way they showed off his ass and _may_ have had Blaine in mind when he finally squeezed them on. Apparently Blaine appreciated the effort.

Feeling a rise of mischievousness, Kurt pouted. "You don't like them?"

He twirled on the spot, keeping the smirk to himself when he heard Blaine curse once more, the air around them growing charged with sexual tension.

His hips were grasped solidly and he found himself pressed against a hard chest as the hands dragged over and into the pockets at the back. The vampire had to force them inside and curled his fingers just where thigh met bum and Blaine's hard cock was clearly felt against his thigh. He couldn't help the slow smile that graced his lips this time as he lazily dangled arms around his vampire's neck, as said vampire mouthed at his jaw. It made Kurt switch tracks.

"You sure you don't want to feed sweetie?"

Blaine just moaned in response, moving lips to a now unmarked stretch of skin. It had disappeared around the same time as the ones on his wrist when he wanted to heal his navel piercing.

Blaine didn't take too long this time to find the spot he wanted before fangs were sinking deep and Kurt was cupping the back of the vampire's neck as he moaned.

_So good. _Every. Single. Time.

Blaine had barely gotten more than a few draws when the door was knocked.

"Kurt! Open up bestie it's party time!" Jeff's unmistakable voice drifted through the wood and Blaine growled in response, the vibration rocking Kurt's own chest as his eyes flew open and towards the door.

He knocked again a few seconds after that and Kurt could see this going on all night until they answered. With a sigh he cupped Blaine's cheek to help gently pull him away while he arched his neck in the opposite direction.

Blaine whined and chased of course but Kurt simply pushed their foreheads together, letting Blaine come back to himself in his own time.

It took a few minutes and a few hundred knocks later but eventually breathing levelled out and fangs disappeared and thick lashes fluttered open to burning gold.

"Better?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine hummed absently leaning down to place one last long lick against his neck to seal the spots before settling back, running his tongue along his lips as if to catch any last drops.

Kurt's knees almost buckled.

There was yet another series of knocks and even Kurt huffed this time, an indulgent eye roll taking over his face as he extricated himself from Blaine hands and stalked towards the door, throwing it open only to yelp and stumble backwards as he was nearly crushed by Nick and Jeff joined at the lip.

Blaine pulled him back against his chest as Nick caught the blonde fae who had almost hit the floor. Jeff grinned at them upside down, hair fanning out in a million different directions.

"Hiya!"

Kurt raised a brow. "Is there a reason why you're molesting each other against my door?"

"Yes," Blaine joined in and there was less amusement in _his_ tone. "Is there a reason, Nick?"

Nick flushed and cleared his throat as he pulled the blonde up and on his feet. "I tried to tell him you two were…_busy_." Kurt shifted uncomfortably. He kept forgetting the advanced senses thing. "But Jeff wouldn't stop knocking and then I tried to stop him but I got distracted."

Throughout the entire explanation Jeff looked smug, a bright grin gleaming straight of his face.

"He distracted you with kisses even while he was still knocking on the door?" Kurt clarified with a laugh as Blaine tightened his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Yep! Totally worked too, now we have a party we have to be gracing with our awesome presences and BTW Kurt, you are looking ah-may-_zing!_ I knew those jeans were a total killer!" Jeff chirped. The fae himself was wearing a blue and green Superdry shirt with some distressed jeans and boots, while Nick had gone with a simple white polo with low hanging cuffed jeans that tucked into a pair of Jordans.

"Yeah that's a nice colour," Nick complimented kindly and Blaine rumbled.

"That's it, we're not going anywhere, let's go," and he actually began tugging Kurt towards the bathroom that joined their rooms.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed, finding a brief footing to turn around and dig his heels in. "We're not staying in Mr Green eyed monster."

"They're all going to be staring at you," Blaine stated with a frown and Kurt reached up to sooth it with a thumb.

"Thanks for that, like I wasn't nervous enough, but I want to meet everyone sweetie."

Blaine huffed but he was softening and Kurt rose on his toes to press insistent little kisses to his lips, hands braced against the vampire's chest as he totally forgetting about their audience. "I really, really, really want to go Blaine," he said between kisses that Blaine was trying to catch and turn into more to no avail.

"Fine," he conceded and Kurt grinned widely in victory linking their fingers and towing them towards the door and the grinning Nick and Jeff.

"You guys are the sweetest thing," Jeff sighed against Nick's side.

Kurt blushed as Blaine preened with a sappy grin. The brunette fae rolled his eyes. "Come on, before you guys start sighing love hearts."

They walked outside and Blaine locked up for him, putting the key in his pocket seeing as there was more room as Jeff chattered.

"I totally know a spell for that! We should try it out tonight, maybe brighten up Sebastian's day for once."

"I don't think Wes will mind as long as it isn't him. Though it would be quite hilarious to see our fearless leader burping hearts," Nick encouraged with a laugh and Jeff added an extra bounce to his step while he clutched Nick's arm excitedly.

"And now you know why those two are worse," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as they walked hand in hand behind the couple.

Kurt giggled. He could definitely see how the loving praise could spur the blonde on.

"So where is this party?" he asked as they continued down the hallway.

Blaine grinned at him, "You'll see."

And just like that Nick was unlocking a supply closet and holding the door open for Jeff. Kurt stopped in his tracks.

"Please tell me it's bigger on the inside," he deadpanned.

Blaine just laughed and tugged him along and before the teen knew it he was standing inside a sleek elevator on his way down.

"Underground party then," he stated weakly as his nerves got to him. In a few minutes he was going to be meeting a coven of vampires who knew him from a past life.

The prospect was as daunting as it was weird.

_What if they didn't like him? What if they thought he wasn't good enough for Blaine this time around?_ He didn't remember seeing many happy faces at Sectionals.

The doors slid open and the distant sound of people and music made the pit in Kurt's stomach deepen as they got closer through the now candlelit corridors. He didn't realise just how hard he was squeezing Blaine's hand until he stopped them just outside the door Nick and Jeff passed through.

He turned on trembling legs to face an understanding pair of golden eyes.

"You don't have to do this, Kurt," he reassured him.

Kurt swallowed and shook his head, fighting to find resolution and grounding. "No its fine. I mean, we can always leave if it's awful right?"

Blaine drew him forwards and placed a tender kiss to his lips. "Course, anything you want."

Kurt caught his eye. "I'm ready." Blaine glanced him over before nodding and leading the way inside.

It was like time stopped as every head in the place turned their way, the silence deafening even though there was music playing.

Kurt shifted on his feet trying not to let the heavy stares weight him down or force his eyes to the ground.

"Um…hi?" he attempted to break the ice and just like that the spell was broken and Kurt was bombarded with smiling happy vampires all trying to hug and talk to him at the same time.

Blaine tugged him out of the mess of limbs and held out a warning hand. "It might be easier if you went one at a time?"

Wes, who had remained sitting in an armchair snorted. "Them? Easy?"

"I'm Thad," a brunette just shorter than Blaine piped up with a shy smile. He was wearing simple black denims and a green lantern tee.

Kurt smiled at him then the rest of the eager vampires. "Nice to meet you. Sorry I don't remember you all."

"Not that you'll see a lot of him anyways," David announced from his spot manning the bar. "Hobbit lives in his geekroom of techno toys."

Thad blushed and grumbled, scuffing at the floor with a converse. "It's a surveillance room and they're computers."

Kurt thought the vampire was just this side of adorable as he slinked off to give someone else a chance.

"I'm Zach. Zach Kensignton," a redhead grinned sticking his hand out. "It's been kinda boring without you around your majesty."

Kurt's eyebrows skyrocketed but he took the hand anyway. "Uh thanks but you don't have to call me that… I mean I don't think…"

He trailed off when the blue eyed vampire started laughing and shaking his head. "Its just kind of a nickname I've always called you. And may I just say that you are looking mighty fin-_ahhh_," he darted off with a yelp as Blaine took a threatening step forwards. There were titters and snickers rippling across the room and even Zach was grinning unrepentantly.

Kurt flushed, feeling annoyed that he just couldn't _remember. _But this was going better than expected so he knew not to grumble.

"Kurt! Drink time!" Jeff chirped and the fae looked from Blaine to all the eager faces still hovering.

"You can get to know everyone while we relax," Blaine encouraged and Kurt nodded allowing himself to be pulled through the impressive room, finally taking it in properly now he wasn't focusing on the occupants.

The state of the art systems, the modern décor, the freaking stage and poles and cages for God's sakes. This room was ridiculous…though he retracted the thought when he realised he was speaking about a room for vampires who lived underground.

Kurt sipped a few non alcoholic drinks in the next few hours as a steady stream of Warbler vampires came sauntering over and Kurt was hard pressed to remember names even though each one seemed so _familiar. _

There was Adam, a golden blond who resembled a big golden retriever complete with a set of chocolate brown eyes. His temperament was much the same. For all the muscles and bulk the guy made up, he had equal amounts of sap and sweetness just pouring out of his mouth which took the edge off his intimidating size.

While the opposite could be said of Tristan, a vampire with as many tattoos as piercings and black hair shot through with multicolour's. He was quietly spoken shockingly; a mystery of a guy, but his smile was genuine enough that Kurt couldn't help but like him immediately.

Leon was another who stuck out. With a slight Italian accent he was all swarthy skin and smooth charm with midnight hair, poker straight down his back and clubbed back in a ribbon, a few tendrils escaping to frame deep green eyes. Blaine growled at him the most when he started quoting a little poetry in Kurt's direction.

Trent was perhaps the most awkward out of all the conversations. From Blaine's reactions and the vampires own admission he was one of the most strongly opposed to the idea of Kurt being back. He apologised profusely and Kurt couldn't find it in him to be mad or hold it against the brunette when it all stemmed from a desire to see Blaine and his friends safe and sound.

They were all welcoming and lovely putting every fear Kurt had to rest, making them seem ridiculous. It seemed overly friendly at some points because Kurt had nothing to compare it to, while the coven had clear memories of interactions, conversations and bonds Kurt just hadn't recalled yet.

Mostly Kurt just watched and _was _watched, engaging in conversations with Jeff, David, Blaine, Nick and Wes easily enough while he stumbled through introductions with everyone else as they steadily got more and more out of hand. More boisterous and the music boomed, the alcohol flowed and the laughter was free. It was captivating to watch such _life_. Like a shadow had been lifted and they were all basking in the sun.

Each and every vampire was beautiful in their own way, making Kurt feel a little insecure which only got exacerbated when he met _him._

Sebastian Smythe was a smarmy faced meerkat with a bad attitude problem.

The tall vampire waited until Wes finally managed to unglue Blaine from his side to talk in private before approaching the loveseat he and Blaine were sharing.

"So you're the famous Kurt?" he asked eyeing him up and down. "I really did expect more from someone with _Blaine_."

Kurt frowned at him, feeling none of the warm familiarity that came with the other Warblers which tipped him off to the fact that they had definitely not met in his past life. And the emphasis on Blaine didn't pass his notice. So this vampire wanted _his _vampire? He felt a simmer of heat under his skin. _Hell. No. _

"And you are?"

"Sebastian Smythe," he drawled sitting down and Kurt shuffled as far away as he could get. The vampire smirked, obviously thinking he was scaring the teen when all Kurt felt was a heavy dose of disgust. He let it play across his face.

"Hmmm. Sorry never heard of you. Guess I shouldn't expect much from you either?" he asked innocently with an upward inflection.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly and leant in. "Listen here _human_-"

"Fae," Kurt cut in haughtily. "And a Prince apparently so you can tack that on if it so pleases you."

_He wasn't taking shit from this condescending asshole._

He heard Sebastian growl at his audacity, it getting lost in the bass so it alerted none of the partying vampires around them. It was like they were caught up in their own hostile bubble.

"He'll get bored of you. Bored of your simple human life and your human sentimentalities and your stupid fucking lady-face," the vampire hissed under his breathe. "And guess who'll be there when that happens?"

Kurt flinched back a little. He was well aware this vampire could snap him in two and the sheer vehemence he was speaking with caught the fae off guard. He wasn't backing down however, the fact that he was hitting every fear Kurt had had on the head didn't send him running. Instead it fuelled the fire burning in his stomach.

"And how long have you been telling yourself that? The whole century I was gone?" he leaned in himself until they were nearly nose to nose. "Get fucking over it. He's _mine_."

"Kurt?" Blaine called over to him with a concerned frown, eyes fixed on Sebastian and jaw clenched as he made his way over.

The taller vampire pasted on a fake smile. "Blaine."

The curly haired male ignored him completely and faced Kurt, grabbing his hand and hauling him to his feet and his side. "What's going on?"

Kurt smiled innocently, catching and holding Sebastian's challenging gaze. "Smythe and I were just getting to know one another."

"Kurt-

Kurt cut him off with a hard kiss to the mouth, making sure to linger and drag it out, coaxing Blaine's lips and tongue into play with his while he felt Sebastian's killer eyes heating the side of his face. It made him want to laugh. Especially when Blaine gave himself up completely and began to full on make out with him, making all the noises Kurt was beginning to love, all the desperate grabbing and clawing closer he always did.

There was suddenly a loud roar or cheers and clapping around the room and the couple broke apart in time to see David stumble his way on top of the stage, hanging off of a pole for support.

"Ladies and Gentlevampires! Klaine is back!" he shouted and the noise got louder if possible. Kurt couldn't help but bluish and giggle, burying his face in Blaine's neck at the support and he had one thought.

_It's good to be back.  
_

* * *

**Phew! **

**So i gave my vampires a little extra something, something in the bedroom department haha. Don't worry though, Kurt isnt too far behind as he'll find out soon! **

**Okay so i know i kind of summed up the Warbler party a bit, but i didnt really want to cram so much stuff in that it was overloaded this chapter. This was mainly about introducing characters and creating the stand point on the whole Sebastian/ Kurt dillemma and SMUT. I hadnt planned for that to happen before the party. It was actually meant to be after but this flowed better when i was writing. **

**I'm planning on continuing the party into the next chapter and then move it onto Kurt's first day with everyone suitably hungover haha (:**

**I have no idea when i can get something out next seeing as i'm working pretty much the weekend and the start of next week solid. Hmm, maybe thursday next week? If i can manage something before that then cool, but i'll have to see how i go (:**

**Please review and let me know what you think (: (: (: (nothing too harsh please haha! )**

**Xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer - I own nothing Glee or anything otherwise recognisable**

**Okay, so first off i want to apologise for the delay! You guys have all left such lovely reviews and i really would have liked to have gotten the time to get this out sooner but it just didnt work out this week so i am sorry :( **

**This is in no way a sign for things to come if i can help it. Long updates and such etc. It was just work got the best of my time this week and thats just how it fell :(**

**But i eventually managed it and i hope you like it. I've played around with this chapter quite a few times trying to get it right and now i'm just gonna throw it out there.**

**Song used is Imagine Dragon's- Radioactive - The lyrics arent exactly fitting but i used them in here just so you could get an idea of the pacing and such (:**

**I apolgise in advance for any mistakes...there is going to be some.**

**Warnings- Swearing, Vampire stuff, Smutty-ish stuff, Drinking...**

* * *

**Once More To Get It Right**

_Chapter 17_

_Dalton_

Kurt didn't know how it had happened but soon enough he was completely immersed in the Ohio coven.

He had vampires up to his eyeballs but he hardly felt a beat out of step.

Yes it was awkward relearning names and faces. Yes it was frustrating that he _knew _it was all locked away somewhere, niggling at the back of his skull. But pushing that aside, pushing the tiptoeing some of the supernatural creatures did around him aside as well…he felt _home._

A warm blanket feeling. A comfortable hum of energy and life around him. He knew this. He knew them. And this felt right.

Blaine stayed tight to his side ever since the Sebastian incident. In fact, he hardly kept his hands or lips or fangs to himself…not that Kurt was complaining. With that one passionate kiss it was like Kurt had opened the floodgates on the whole public displays of affection issue and ever since that earth shattering experience earlier on that evening the teen was hyperaware of every touch, every slide of skin or shift of movement where they pressed together.

Kurt was quickly becoming addicted to the heady feeling of not having to worry. Not having a care while he made out with his boyfriend amongst crowds like he would have done at any McKinley party. It didn't help either that Kurt was completely hooked on Blaine period already.

It apparently made a lethal combination…

…that along with the few drinks Jeff had been sliding his way.

Kurt wasn't sure when the fruity liquid started to have a little kick to it. It was nothing too noticeable, just a tang of aftertaste and a swirl of almost glitter left at the bottom of the glass.

By the time Kurt had worked it out he was already pleasantly buzzed.

Jeff's smirking face, mischievous eyes and 'who me?' expressions only confirmed his suspicions. Yet still Kurt drank. He could have a few surely? Blaine was knocking back a few tumblers of blue-ish black substance that looked like melted liquorice, but smelled like raspberries and he only smiled encouragingly at him. A few quickly turned into a _few. _But really, alcohol had no right tasting so good. It slipped down so easily, tasting of summer fruits and glittering enticingly.

The furniture had been pushed back to the walls by this point creating a large space in the middle of the room while the lights were switched off entirely, changing instead to a strobe affect, the stage boasting floor lighting in different colours, the cages glowing a seductive red at present while the bar itself was lit up with UV lights.

It looked like a mini Warbler club.

It also sounded that way. The bass in the room vibrated everything from chests to glasses as a mash of songs played out. It skipped from dubstep to club classics, top forty to even the occasional motown tune. Right now there was a rush on Daft Punk songs that had Thad grinning adorably while the rest of them pushed him into the middle of the room shouting at him to dance. Apparently the vampire did a mean robot…like really insanely good.

Across the room the vampires were engaged in a slew of drunken antics. Jeff generally skipping around to everyone, Nick his very willing partner in crime, making sure everyone was drinking and also taking a fair few pictures of more questionable acts. There was a group of the younger vampires consisting of; Gerran, Keith, Daniel and Spencer, who were playing shot games with cards. David had refused to give up his space on the stage once he was there; demanding people replace his drinks loudly when they ran low…which was every five minutes and generally making an ass of himself. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the brash vampire. He gave off an air of douchey-ness easily but underneath it all he had a good heart, no matter how hard he tried to mask it.

The same couldn't be said for Sebastian however. The tall vampire had an unimpressed expression constantly as he looked around the room and sipped from a bottle. He was alone more often than not, by his own choice it seemed rather than people purposely excluding him. He had people approach him. Call him over to join in. They were all met with superior snorts, raised 'are you serious' brows and general snobbish disinterest.

It made Kurt wonder how in the hell he came to be a part of such an obviously tight knit coven.

It's not like Kurt understood it all and he didn't pretend to. He'd hardly got through page one of the mega-book Jeff had loaned him so far, so he was hardly an expert on vampires. But from what he had picked up in conversations and body language alone, it was a very one for all, all for one mentality here. Sebastian just didn't fit. And he refused to bend himself to do so either.

And Kurt might have had a little sympathy for him.

He understood not wanting or having to change who you were just so you could fit in. Oh how he understood _that. _But it looked like Sebastian wasn't even trying to meet anyone halfway. This was only confirmed in a conversation with Zach.

The redhead had been hanging around them for a while where they occupied a few of the sofa's nearer the bar, calling him 'your majesty' and grinning when it threw Kurt off a step. The teen was leaning into Blaine, with the vampires arm tight around his waist and stroking his hipbone under his top even while he engaged in a lively conversation with Trent and Adam on their other side.

The vampire was getting better at letting his guard down.

He still stayed close to Kurt's side but it was like their surroundings and the people strengthened him. Allowed him to relax enough to talk to other people while Kurt did the same. It was in an untroubled manner, a lighter air that Kurt had rarely seen unless they were alone together. Often times Blaine was constantly on edge, checking for danger, expecting it to jump out from the shadows so Kurt was glad of this break for him. He didn't want Blaine to feel so wound tight.

Kurt had caught the death glare from Mr Happy Meerkat one too many times by now and he had to ask someone.

"He really does not like me. Like hate is such an appropriate word to use it isn't even funny," Kurt ended up commenting to the red head sitting on the arm of the couch sideways so his feet rested in the free seat next to the fae.

The pale vampire glanced to his left and spotted Sebastian immediately who averted his eyes away towards where Tristan was sitting on a couch, gently plaiting Leon's hair, who was simply leaning back into the caress, on the floor between his legs. It made Kurt pause when he saw it. It wasn't like they gave off couple vibes or anything. Actually they just seemed incredibly at ease with one another. In sync maybe? It was quite a serene sight amongst all the chaos.

Zach drew back his attention however. "Sebastian is…difficult."

Kurt snorted at that. He'd met him for five seconds and _difficult. Really?_ "He's a self serving ass-"

Zach smirked and held up his hands, one still grasping the neck of a bottle loosely as he cut into the rant. "Put the claws away your majesty."

Kurt felt Blaine shift and he was worried he'd heard but all he did was tighten his hold, placing a warm kiss to his temple before turning back to his friends.

Zach watched the whole thing with the widest grin. "I never thought I'd be so happy to watch you sex each other up all over the place again."

Kurt blushed at the implications. It was made worse by the fact that in the time they had been here he had imagined all sorts of naughty things over all sorts of different spots in this room already. "I'm sure you're exaggerating."

It was the redheads turn to snort and the lights flashed catching his face and revealing a few freckles around his nose that were suitably cute. "Please. I had to walk around with my eyes closed for fear of seeing ass. Constantly." He paused and looked Kurt up and down. "Not that yours doesn't have its appeal…"

Kurt rolled his eyes to hide the growing stain on his face. "Appeal? Please, you only dream of an ass like mine."

Zach rested an elbow on his knee and cradled his face in his hand as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Guilty."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "We're getting off point here freckles."

Zach laughed out loud; a sort of maniac cackle of a sound and Kurt couldn't have helped his own laugh if he tried. That thing was crazy infectious. Like a baby's giggle. He glanced back towards the room and it seemed like Wes was the only one not nursing a drink though he hardly looked as stern faced as usual. In fact he was involved with some heavy David baiting, trying to lure the vampire off stage with all manner of alcohols, snacks and taunts. The guy refused to move, even going as far as to unbuckle his belt and tie himself to the stripper pole.

Kurt shook his head at the 'Ha, I win!' expression while the rest of the vampire fell around laughing at him. He did look quite a sight.

Blaine smooth laughter sounded in his ear and Kurt snapped his head to the side to stare at his vampire's darkened profile, flashes of colours playing over perfect skin. He sighed in contentment and tried to force his thoughts away from mouthing along the hard line of the vampires jaw.

"Sebastian came here around fifty years ago," Zach's voice carried across the Calvin Harris track. Kurt snapped his head back around and raised a brow for him to continue. The vampire rubbed his lip thoughtfully with the rim of his bottle. "He grew up in the Washington coven but some things happened and he had to move. It wasn't under the best of circumstances but Sebastian has some contacts high up and he petitioned the council for a move to here."

Kurt frowned trying to assimilate the information. "What happened exactly? And why would he want to come here? No offense, but most people want to _leave_ Ohio not the other way around."

Zach smirked. "You don't have a clue just who your hubby is do you your majesty?"

Not more potentially sanity risking news. _God, couldn't he just get through one freaking day?!_ "You're not going to tell me he's really an alien or something posing as a vampire right? Or he shoots laser beams out of his eyes. Or he's the kickstart to an apocalypse."

That laugh again as he ran a hand through his already electrified tresses. "No! What I mean is that the Anderson's go _waaay_ back. Old, _old_ bloodlines you know?"

He didn't really.

"And that means…?"

"That your boy has some major sway, some major power and a whole lot of notoriety," Zachery informed him casually with a shrug like it was commonplace knowledge. And Kurt supposed it was for beings that had lived centuries. "Along with Wes, another old vampire line, we have some major players in our awesome-ass coven. Plus the fact that your union with B pretty much boosted all that tenfold."

"What do I have to do with it?"

Zach just smiled at him. "You're a Prince your majesty. A _fae _prince. You're line goes back further than Blaine's."

_If he was so powerful than how come he died?_

It was the first thought that popped into his head and it was a sobering one. Whatever powers he may or may not have had he couldn't imagine wanting to hurt anyone with them. But in a life or death situation? How would that change? Surely he would use whatever he had at his disposal. He fought to push it all down until he could really think on it with a clear head.

"What did Sebastian do that was so terrible?" it wasn't really a subject change but Kurt felt more comfortable discussing his past life with Blaine and Jeff. It wasn't that he didn't trust these vampires, which call him stupid, he did already. It was just that it was so _personal._

Zach shrugged, taking the backtrack in stride. "No one knows for certain. It was all played pretty close to the chest. One day Wes was called in by the council, a couple of days later he returned with Sebastian in tow. Wes is the only one who has some of the details but from what he was like when he got back, even the council didn't tell him much. So we dealt with the hand and though he's a royal pain in everyone's ass he's still a part of us you know…even if he doesn't wanna be."

Kurt frowned. "But I thought you said he did want to be a part of your coven."

Zach snorted. "He wants to be a part of _Blaine's_ coven."

Kurt grit his teeth again and peered back over to the tall form against the wall who was still turning his nose up. Anger roiled in his stomach and he fought for calm. He really needed to get a handle on this jealousy thing.

He turned back to the redhead and the conversation. "And the council… they can do that? Just do what they like?"

The redhead sipped from his bottle. "Unfortunately. Wes could have argued all day and night and the outcome would have been the same. It was decided before he got there."

Kurt was starting to see why perhaps Blaine didn't like the council after all.

At this point Jeff came running over with yet another drink sloshing all over his hand. He offered it proudly to Kurt with a flourish, then leaned on Zach's shoulder with a giggle as he began to sway on his feet.

"Blondie," Zach grinned at him and Jeff smiled back grabbing the red head's mouth between his left hand so his lips puffed out like a fish and said a 'hel-lo' back in a silly voice like Zach was his puppet.

Kurt covered his wide smile with the back of his hand. _Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh._

"This party is awesome!" Jeff declared suddenly, pulling his hand away from still comically fish lipped Zach to glance with glazed green eyes around the room before he looked down at Kurt and pouted. "I want snuggles with my best friend too. Blaine is being _selfish_ and _stealing_ you all the time!"

Blaine glanced over hearing his name from the _very _loud fae and raised a brow. Kurt tipped his head back and grinned at him. "Yes Blaine, why must you be so selfish?" he teased with a flutter of lashes.

Blaine practically purred back at him, giving him a lingering kiss on the lips that sent tingles to Kurt's toes before turning back to a hand on hips Jeff."He's mine. I can steal him as much as I like."

Kurt was wholly on board with that statement.

"But I saw-ed him first!" Jeff glared half-heartedly.

Kurt laughed at the drunken childish rambles but Jeff wasn't done. The teen caught Nick's gaze across the room, where he was at the docking station with Thad and the vampire shook his head with an indulgent smile in his Chosen's direction.

"B," Jeff announced grandly like he was about to impart some great wisdom. "You need to learn to share."

There was a round of laughter as the curly haired vampire frowned, tightening his arm. "No. I let you have him for a whole day to go shopping."

"It was so _not_ a whole day!" Jeff exclaimed with a stamp of his foot.

"Yeah B, we all had to leave the room because you and Nick were all moping about," Zach laughed, clearly enjoying the show. Kurt however was caught up on a different detail.

"Moping?" Kurt asked slyly and Blaine blushed a little.

"Nick was doing it too!"

Kurt laughed delightedly and placed a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

"That's because Nicky loves me!" Jeff sang happily and Adam sighed mournfully, slumping his huge frame further down into the chair.

"I wish I could find _my_ Chosen One."

"Get in line with the rest of us unlucky assholes," Trent snorted.

Meanwhile Jeff had zoned the conversation and was on his own mission.

The blonde pushed at Zach's legs and climbed onto the free space to curl up and put his head in Kurt's lap. Blaine allowed it with a small smile, contenting himself with peppering little kisses to exposed neck and face, Kurt maybe tilting his head to make it easier for him while Jeff started to babble a drunken spew. "Nicky's putting a song on for me," he informed everyone with a dopey grin and Kurt absently twirled a lock of his hair. "And then we're going to dance. And then we're going to kiss. And then we're going to cuddle. And then we're going to annoy Wes. And then we're going to kiss again…"

This went on for quite some time, kissing and cuddling mentioned frequently of course.

The night progressed with yet more drinks and Kurt really was feeling the affects by the time half ten rolled around.

Currently Blaine was trying his hardest to get Kurt to eat something, seeing as they'd skipped proper food most of the day and Kurt had been drinking on an empty stomach. It was probably why things were slipping so out of focus. There was a fridge full of snacks just behind the bar next to sparkling bottles of neon blue that pulsed in the light.

"Eat. You didn't have lunch and you must have worked up an appetite," Blaine smirked into his ear and Kurt wasn't naïve enough not to know what _exactly_ he was referring to. He felt his cock twitch in response and bit back a whimper from a mixture of the words; Blaine's hot breathe fanning his already overheated skin and the hard body plastered to his back, trapping him between unrelenting muscle and the bar.

A litany of images assaulted his mind; sinful noises filling his ears as ghostly touches caressed his body.

"Blaine!"

The vampire turned his head reluctantly to meet Wes's gaze and Kurt blushed and tried to come back to himself. _Jesus he was so hard._ Looking down he saw the clear outline straining against his zip.

_Shit._

"Just so you know, some of the Giver's are gonna start turning up in a little while."

"Giver's?" Kurt asked with a furrowed brow, arousal taking a backseat. Maybe it was because his mind felt like it was bathed in treacle but he didn't really recognise the word off the bat.

Blaine laid a kiss to his temple. "Supernatural creatures that allow vampires to feed from them until they find their Chosen," he explained before turning back to Wes. "Its fine, just tell them not to crowd us. We're not an exhibit."

Wes nodded his head in understanding. "Already been done."

The vampire walked off and Kurt turned in Blaine's arms. A coil of something sharp was rising in Kurt but he couldn't really place the feeling. "So you've fed from them?"

Blaine nodded a little, jaw ticking. "When it was necessary."

Kurt frowned, trying to lock down what he was feeling. Only one thought came to mind. "I don't like that."

And wasn't that a horrible thought? Blaine needed to feed to survive. Whether he did it from beautiful girls or ugly trolls it would still remain a simple fact of his existence. Kurt needed to wrap his head around it and move on. What was done was done and really, would he rather Blaine not have fed?

He felt such a wave of revolt he almost staggered.

Blaine smirked and lowered his head to brush lips. It was reaffirming. Cementing. "I didn't much either, I can assure you beautiful."

Kurt kissed back, but he could feel himself pouting even though he had pretty much resolved to bury the issue. Blaine laughed against his mouth and took advantage of the plump lips, licking gently, sucking softly until Kurt's toes were curling in his boots and he was practically a sighing puddle of goo.

"Nothing tastes like you do my love," he whispered the words into the fae's mouth and Kurt breathed them in happily. It was a rush of cool reassurance, putting out the kindling of negativity that was trying to find enough fuel to blaze.

"Mmm," he hummed wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling back the slightest inch to open his eyes and stare into molten pools. "What do I taste like?"

"Heaven." The response was so quick. So sincere, that Kurt broke out in the brightest, widest smile.

He leant forwards again and dragged another kiss across Blaine's lips. "And what does heaven taste like?" he pressed, ever so curious. From Blaine's reactions he couldn't doubt he liked it but did all blood taste the same on some level?

There was a gentle brush over his cheekbone with the tips of fingers, moving down to thumb at the puncture wounds on his neck, sending a rush of desire straight through Kurt's system. "Everything I ever wanted. Everything I didn't know I needed. It tastes like liquid love running over my tongue, filling me up with you. It's vibrant and exciting and bold. It tastes like _you_, Kurt."

Kurt was taking in every word in astonished awe, completely captivated, watching every syllable leave those perfect lips as he drew closer and closer like a magnet as Blaine spun an enslaving web around them. They dove back into the kiss and it was messy and hot and wet but that only made it perfect. Teeth nipped and clashed, fingers grabbed and dragged at skin and clothes frantically.

The fae's mind was soaked in lust and alcohol, desires singing through veins, heart beating out its approval as they pressed impossibly closer, trying to meld into one person.

The music switched tracks to Imagine Dragon's, 'Radioactive' and Blaine pulled back with a pant, eyes dark, a hint of fang. "Dance with me?"

Kurt tried to steady his own breathing and catch up to the change as he glanced around the room and already saw a few girls littering the dance floor by now with vampire partners. Their faces were a blur as Kurt looked back into those amazing golden eyes, feeling a shiver shoot all the way down his spine as a flare of heat lit his skin on fire. "Yes."

Blaine led them to the floor, not the middle, just off into a darkened corner and he hooked his fingers in the loops of Kurt's jeans pulling and walking forwards until their hips met in a tantalising press, their eyes clashing just as the heavy beat dropped.

_**I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals**_

Kurt gripped a fistful of Blaine's shirt between greedy fingers, biting his lip when Blaine first rolled his hips into Kurt's. The teen had no idea how to dance this way but he was more than happy to let his vampire lead, relaxing his body so Blaine could mould him how he wanted in an enticing manipulation of limbs.

He closed his eyes and gave himself up.

_**I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa**_

Blaine ducked his head down to skate lips along Kurt's cheek, down past his ear and onto his neck. Never kissing just touching with an open mouth, puffing breathes onto the exposed area, raising hairs. All the while their hips rocked together, gyrations and grinds that had Kurt hitching his breathe and moaning in his throat by how fucking good it all felt. Provocative. Powerful.

_**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my system blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

His hand moved up from its death grip on Blaine shirt to run hands up into that mess of gelled curls, uncaring of the product as he drove his fingers deep underneath. Blaine growled and backed him into a spare bit of wall, completely blacked out but Kurt could still see Blaine just fine with how close he was. They slammed back and Kurt drove his hips forwards, guided by Blaine's hands as they curled around to knead at his ass. Kurt threw his head back with a gasp. Just feeling.

_**I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa**_

Clear cut erections slid alongside one another, the pressure and friction a familiar sensation now and it only excited Kurt more, spurred him to snap his hips harder because he knew just what spectacular end this could come to.

Inhibitions were a vague, distant memory and in its place were feelings. It was bordering into obsession now, these breath-grabbing emotions, Blaine himself. He couldn't get enough. The vibration from the speakers, the arch in the small of his back, the feel of Blaine's tongue dragging against fang marks. Kurt pulled harder at Blaine's hair earning a drowned out moan as the vampire pulled back and pushed their foreheads together, eyes smouldering and full of dark promise. It made Kurt needier. Made him want _more._

_**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my system blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

Lips that had brushed a few times in passing finally caught and held, lingering sinful brushes, tips of tongues darting out to touch and taste outside of mouths before one of them inevitably followed the teasing muscles and licked their way fully into the others mouth, gaining moans and pants as they drew hard breathes through noses. Again and again they swung together, riding one another's thighs unashamedly to the pounding beat. They were in their own world, heedless of any stares or onlookers.

_**All systems go, sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside**_

Kurt felt like he was burning up.

It was all too much and not enough at the same time. Fingers gripped tighter, grinds deeper, force harder still. Kurt whined into Blaine's mouth as he almost picked him off of the floor with the hands under his ass. He spread his legs instinctively wider.

_**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my system blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

The song ended and Kurt fought to rise from the tide of pleasure he was under as it switched to a Nicki Minaj track. The kisses slowed down and so had their almost frantic movements against one another, even though the tempo had risen in the new song.

No matter how much they wanted to, here wasn't the place to indulge in what his throbbing erection was crying out for.

Their second time doing something of this nature shouldn't be in a corner in front of everyone. It was something for them. Something beautiful and special and Kurt knew somewhere deep down that if he was in his right mind he wouldn't have allowed it to get this far in the first place.

Blaine unattached their mouths and moved towards Kurt's ear to pant huskily, "I want to make you come undone, but I don't want them to see you like that. Only I can."

Kurt bit his lip as a shot of heat went through him at the words. His cock twitched but he ignored it.

"I love you," he said instead breathlessly and the tone changed on an instant.

Blaine pulled back around to stare him in the eye, hands abandoning Kurt's supple rear to thumb lightly at his hips. "I love you too beautiful."

Kurt urged him back to his mouth and tenderly captured his top lip between his own. Blaine sighed happily into his mouth throwing all of himself into the slow exploration and Kurt could have almost cried. Such a whirlwind of emotions.

They stayed like that, kissing against the wall in a darkened shadow in slow drugging movements, blocking the mayhem- which had ramped up with the addition of the Giver's- around them out in favour of immersing themselves in their shared connection. Seconds passed. Many minutes until finally they were interrupted.

Blaine unattached their lips with a soft pop and Kurt mewled in protest, not comprehending why they had to stop at first until his compromised vision spotted a sheepish looking Adam, shifting on his feet.

"Jeff wants you two and he won't shut up about it. Please, please, _please_ come and save us!"

Kurt had the urge to scratch behind his ears and pat him on the head. He giggled and Blaine glanced at him amused.

"Wanna visit trouble, beautiful?"

Kurt stretched languidly against the wall. "Kay. But I want another fruity, glitter drink. And you need to drink more black stuff. It tastes nice on your tongue."

Blaine smirked at him but Kurt couldn't really find a reason why. He was just telling the truth.

"Two drinks coming right up," Adam promised and hurried around the multitude of bodies.

"Fruity, glitter and black stuff," Kurt called after him in a reminder that had Blaine chuckling. The fae turned to him with a pouted, "What?"

Blaine stepped closer again and nuzzled their noses. "Nothing."

Kurt hummed in contentment before inching sneakily- what he thought was sneakily- forwards for another kiss. Blaine pulled back and Kurt frowned at him, trying to follow.

"Why don't you want kisses anymore?" he demanded. This made no sense. Blaine always wanted kisses.

Blaine cupped Kurt's chin and thumbed a plump lower lip. "Trust me, I want kisses," he assured darkly. "But we have to go visit Jeff and Nick remember."

The fae blinked lazily and sighed dramatically but allowed himself to be pulled forwards a few steps. He didn't notice the half a dozen stares from various creatures as they came into the light. Nor did he hear the many gasps.

"We can kiss more when we get there," Blaine promised, like across the room was a country away.

"Hmm," Kurt agreed half-heartedly until he spotted the blonde across the room, sitting on the floor making different liquids mould into shapes on the palm of his hand. Kurt gasped, eyes transfixed by the sinewy movements and manipulations of the shapes. "Jeff is doing magic! Lets' go!"

He all but dragged the vampire with him and plopped down next to the blonde a second later.

"Kurtie!" Jeff cried happily the purple rabbit in the palm of his hand ceasing to hop around his fingertips. Nick was his other side, a range of different glasses in between his legs which the brunette fae guessed he'd accumulated for Jeff to play with. Which was sweet of him. Nick was awesome.

"Wow."

Blaine settled down behind him, legs coming up either side and Kurt instinctively leaned back into that hard, expanse of chest loving the smell of Blaine surrounding him and his steady breaths syncing to his own.

Jeff beamed. "It's fun. I'm the bestest at shapes, aren't I Nicky?"

"Of course sweetheart," Nick smiled proudly.

"Yeah suck that Mr Boring Fae Daza, you thought I didn't concentrate enough in my tutoring, well look at me now!" Jeff grinned and there were a chorus of laughs. The blonde made the bunny hop again before glancing at Kurt.

"You try."

"Uhh…"

But the blonde fae had already grabbed his hand and tipped his own over so the rabbit could hop palms. Kurt felt an immediate cold, wet sensation where the makeshift bunny landed and the shine on Jeff's own hand mirrored this. Blaine wrapped arms around his waist and hooked his chin on Kurt's shoulder to see better.

"Okay now concentrate on holding the shape and I'll let go of my magic so you can have a turn," Jeff informed him with another sloppy, but sunny grin.

"But I don't know how," Kurt argued, shaking his head.

"Sure you do. You have more magic than me in your cute little pinky!" Jeff said back.

"C'mon your majesty," Zach called out.

"You can do it," Thad grinned more quietly from his spot opposite.

"Show that easter bunny who's boss!" Trent laughed, coming up for air from a blonde slip of a girl.

Adam came rushing back over a green haired girl Kurt didn't recognise tailing him. "One fruity glitter and one black stuff!" he smiled broadly and Kurt could picture a tail wagging behind him.

"Thanks Adam," he grinned at him, forgetting all about the bunny before it snuffled the heel of his hand which tickled. He squirmed a little.

Blaine took the drinks before he leaned into Kurt's ear. "I believe in you."

It filled him with a warmth and determination.

Twisting his mouth up, he stared down at the little purple animal and searched around himself for some kind of powerful feeling. Some kind of knowledge of what he was doing. He brushed along the fringes of ball of energy that tingled his entire frame like being hooked up to an electric fence. It sang in his blood, straight down from the very depths of his soul and all funnelling straight into his upraised hand.

"Okay," Jeff said slowly and Kurt could practically feel the fae removing his own influence. It was a bright and happy magic that Jeff possessed. Nothing too powerful as to overwhelm, but still powerful enough that he would be formidable if the occasion called for it.

Kurt focused all his energy on trying to wrap that flowing rush around the shape but it was difficult to seal up all the edges and it kept splitting and tearing apart like wrapping tissue paper around something and pulling it too tight.

It held for about a second before it simply poured through his fingers.

Kurt felt unimaginably disappointed and when he heard a snorted laugh from the sofa against the wall to the left of him he got mad. Sebastian wasn't even trying to hide his laugh and before anyone else could react, that tingling ocean of power surged over and the drink the vampire was holding spewed up like a geyser, soaking the shocked male.

There was a stretch of silence that only the music filled before a cacophony of cheers and laughs, hoots and hollers.

"I knew he could do it!"

"Just needed a little incentive huh, you majesty?"

"Nice."

Jeff by his side was doubled over in giggles while Blaine was hiding a smirk in his shoulder. Kurt on the other hand wasn't too sure what had just happened.

"T-that was p-price-less!" Jeff squealed out over guffaws. "D-id you s-see his _face_! WHOOOSH! AHHHH," he mimicked in a shocking over exaggeration but Kurt felt his lips curling also when he glanced back at Sebastian red, fuming visage. It was clear he was on the verge of a vamp-out but the numbers outweighing him held him in check.

Adam got up and handed him a few tissues which were snatched without a thank you.

"Well done my love," Blaine said into his ear and kissed the appendage lightly.

Kurt looked over his shoulder. "How many kisses do I get for that?"

He caught Jeff winking at him and giving what was meant to be a discreet thumbs up and was reminded of the blondes winter clothes fiasco their day at the mall. He grinned widely in return.

"As many as you like," Blaine told him, clearly catching the exchange between the fae and rolling his eyes in exasperated indulgence. Nick shrugged over Jeff's shoulder pushing the many glasses away and laying an arm around his waist, pulling him into his side to lean. The blonde went happily and easily.

"Shot games!" Gerran announced grabbing an armful of bottles and putting them in the middle of the circle. Kurt eyed the different colours with a curious tilted head.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Kurt."

The brunette scrunched his face up in agitation. _Couldn't they see that he was freaking sleeping?_ Plus, the further into consciousness he seemed to be urged the more the pounding in his head became apparent. Then there was the aching limbs and dry mouth that felt like he had dragged his tongue through sand just for kicks.

He snuggled closer to the toasty warm body running along the length of him, burying his face into a crook of smooth skin that smelled wonderfully like open forests and Blaine.

"Kurt," the low register tried once more.

Who's voice was that? Definitely male. Oh God, scratch aching, how about something felt like it was on fire on his body, not necessarily in a bad way, but he was too disorientated to pinpoint where exactly it was coming from.

He moaned a little and rolled further onto the hard chest next to him, feeling tangles of limbs and cold air caress his tired body from where he could feel his shirt rolled up to his shoulder blades. The churning in his stomach eased a bit at the warm pressure of Blaine's own abdomen and he sighed out happily. He wasn't in any coherent state but he knew for sure he didn't want to be sick.

But that annoying person wasn't going anywhere. And that was another thing…why was there a guy in his dorm room? Blaine was understandable but someone else…

Snapping his eyes open with a start, the fae then cried out as light stung his eyes making them water and burn under its intensity. "Jesus," he hissed, throatily wishing with all his might they were off. He felt a tingle in his blood, a drain on his already wane vitality just as he heard a pop and they pressure against his lids eased. He risked an eye open and saw that they were now in complete darkness.

There was a soft sigh and then a rush of movement that Kurt could feel in the currents of the air just before a soft candle flared to life, lighting the features of a dark, multicoloured headed vampire. It caught the piercing in his eyebrow and lip making them glint, but his expression was too soft and serene for it to be intimidating or mean looking.

Kurt's head was already spinning, threatening his vision even though he hadn't moved it from its nestle at Blaine's neck and shoulder. He was trying desperately to remember everything from last night but it felt like a huge blurry void. He decided to simply get some facts straight first. "Tristan?"

The handsome vampire smiled. The slightest lifting of a cupid bow mouth. "School commences in a little over an hour. I thought you'd want to get ready properly for your first day," he said quietly.

School.

Kurt sprang upright and regretted it immediately as he clutched his head and his stomach turned violently over. Blaine was awake in seconds, blinking his eyes open and growling a little at the loss of Kurt in his arms. The vampire drew his eye immediately, forcing all thoughts to go flying out of his fried mind. Even at what should have been his worst looking he was impossibly handsome. Dishevelled hair he just wanted to run his fingers through, stubbled jaw he wanted to lay his lips on, his chest peeking deliciously through his halfway buttoned wrinkled shirt, missing the bow tie now.

Oh and that burning sensation?

Not really burning per say. Just Blaine's hand down his trousers and boxers, cupping his bare ass in his palm. The fingers flexed and Kurt felt a jolt in his cock.

_Fuck._

Kurt blushed from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes as a rush of memories assaulted his conscious mind even as pleasurable sensations fought through the mash of aches from the night before. He tried to remove the hand but it was like pulling at a tree trunk. It wasn't budging.

"Kurt, sleep," Blaine slurred out in an adorably dozy voice, using the hand that had slipped from Kurt's back with the fae's movements to grip his waist to urge him back down again.

The fae resisted, hands braced on a washboard stomach. "Blaine. We have school."

The vampire whined in discontent, eyes still half mast. "We'll skip."

"It's my first day, Blaine," Kurt huffed irritably. All he did want was Blaine to wrap his arms around him and snooze his aches away but they couldn't and that was what was making him grouchy... along with the headache.

Kurt heard grumbles and whines from across the room and saw Tristan quietly but firmly waking a slew of other bodies up across the room. It seemed like most people had just dropped where they stood. Jeff and Nick were sharing an armchair, Nick lying sideways across with his legs over the arm while Jeff was sideways on his lap, legs hanging off the right way. Nick was noticeably missing a shirt. David was still on stage, hugged around the stripper pole, with one leg out that Adam was using as a pillow.

The only ones noticeably absent were Wes and the delightful Sebastian.

Speaking of, the leader swept dizzily fast through the door, face drawn and hard. "The power just went out over the whole complex. Where the fuck is Thad?"

Tristan glanced up at him and Blaine sat up more awake now.

"Back up generators?" he asked.

"Fried too," Wes growled.

"Don't worry about it being anything too serious. Kurt woke up this morning and decided the lights were a little bright," the soft spoken vampire informed him calmly.

Kurt frowned while Wes and Blaine looked at him. "That wasn't me."

Blaine eyed him carefully and raised his hand to brush a stray lock of hair away from his forehead. "Did you want the lights off?"

"Yes. They hurt my eyes."

"And did you think 'I want them off' or did you _will_ them off?"

Kurt's eyebrows drew together. "What's the difference?"

"You'd_ feel_ the difference, beautiful."

Kurt's mind cast back to that lethargic feeling after wishing the lights were off and swallowed. He remembered that river rush of feeling last night with the liquid bunny but it wasn't entirely the same. That was a conscious decision. Sebastian's shocked face jumped up into view and Kurt felt a squirm of uneasiness. That wasn't. "I wished they were off…but I wish for a lot of things Blaine. Like new shoes or Finn to stop leaving his dirty socks all over the house but none of them have come true."

"I don't pretend to know the limits you're capable of my love, but what I can tell you is that you're still new to this and willing a light off and changing someone's personality traits is vastly different."

Kurt rubbed a finger into his temple before flopping his head into Blaine's shoulder. The jolt sent a sharp pain through what felt like his entire body.

"Ow."

Blaine hummed raising a hand to massage at his scalp gently.

"I'm going to kill Jeff," the fae mumbled.

"Go'way," Jeff grouched from across the room to a patient Tristan who simply poked him in the arm again.

"Speak of the devil," Blaine sighed and dragged them back down to lie. "I want a blanket."

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because it sounds heavenly and I might wish for one and I'm really not up for that right now," Kurt explained tiredly, eyes closed as he concentrated on Blaine's breathing, the steady rise and fall of his chest soothing.

Blaine was quiet for a second before he chuckled lazily. "Please, oh please Kurt will you wish us a blanket."

"Why are you on doing this to me?" Kurt whined petulantly, blinking his eyes back open languidly. "We have school."

"But I wanna cuddle. And sleep. Screw school, we own this place anyway."

"Nicky tell the mean vampire to leave me alone," Jeff mumbled again.

"Sweetheart, you're being very loud," Nick grumbled back.

"Am not."

Tristan abandoned the bickering couple and threw a wayward shoe at the guys sleeping on the stage. It hit Adam who just grunted before rolling onto his back and snoring.

David twitched and then sprang up with a jolt, ripping Adam's leg pillow away. "AH! Something's got me!"

There was a beat of silence before David actually ducked his head to hide what Kurt guessing was a huge blush before he kicked a foot at Adam's shoulder. "Get up you massive hunk of leg pervert!"

The blonde vampire choked a snore as he woke and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Wha…?"

Leon was next and Tristan was much gentler with the snoozing male, cuddling an empty bottle, the plait in his hair ragged and straggly now though it still did nothing to lessen his appeal. It seemed that all vampires, hung-over or not were just incapable of being ugly.

_Well except Sebastian_, his mind piped up bitchily.

It wasn't strictly true. Yes the vampire wasn't to his tastes but he was nice looking enough. It was just his personality that made him unattractive.

"My head is going to explode," Trent whined loudly. "My head is going to explode and I'm going to die."

"That's generally what happens when your head explodes," Tristan agreed seriously and what made it funnier was that there wasn't an ounce of sarcasm in his tone whatsoever.

"_Tesoro_," Leon beckoned in Italian and Kurt had no idea what it meant but the pierced vampire made his way back over to him and they began to converse quietly but fluently in Leon's native tongue.

Gerran sat up and slapped his mouth a few times, swaying a little as he looked around the room. "I think I'm still drunk."

"And the cow jumped over the mooooon," Keith sung dazedly before rolling over, slinging and arm and a leg over Spencer before falling back to sleep. The caramel blonde snorted at the two before shrugging and joining the cuddle party.

"I need another drink," David grumbled in a scratchy voice and actually made his way over to the bar… where apparently Thad had found a spot to sprawl across the top of. As soon as the bottle was opened the vampire came awake and there was a split second before the sound of throwing up filled the space.

David jumped back with a cry. "Ew! Gods dammit, my shoes are fucking ruined!"

Kurt's own stomach churned in response.

Blaine snorted a laugh and Wes sighed, rubbing his temples. "You're cleaning that up, Thad. Right after you get the power back on."

"Yes boss," Thad heaved out miserably over another round of gagging.

"The rest of you assholes get up and get going. We have classes to attend. Help any stray Giver's back to their rooms first though."

There was a sluggish pace of movement and soon enough Kurt was back in his room, fresh from a shower but feeling no better. He kept glancing to an inviting bed and soft sheets before tearing himself away and slaving through his skin care regime, styling his hair and the god awful uniform.

It looked good on Blaine. Kurt maybe even liked it on him. On _him _being the key word here.

It did nothing for his figure, the colours dull and boring. It was all rather bland for him and what was worse…it was made from some polyblend crime against fabrics.

When Blaine dropped by to pick him up Kurt was not a happy fae prince.

"Ready beautiful?" he asked from the door jamb, eyes blinking sleepily still.

"No and I never will be!"

Blaine frowned over at him and walked in, shutting the door behind him. And of course he looked amazing in his own uniform. "What's wrong?"

Kurt snorted incredulously, before spreading his arms wide. "Blaine, look at me!"

"Mmmhmm?" Blaine hummed in question as he did as he was told.

"I look hideous!"

Blaine handsome face registered shock. "Excuse me?"

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the floor with a frown. "You heard me."

He heard soft footfalls before he was being dragged into his vampire's arms, higher temperature soothing and simple presence comforting. "You're beautiful. Always. No matter what you wear," he paused and ducked to catch his gaze with smouldering gold ones. "Or don't."

Kurt blushed before he took a deep breathe and relaxed his body, uncrossing arms and slipping them up to grip shoulders. He felt silly. "I'm sorry… I don't know what's wrong with me. I have this headache and my body aches and I'm nervous about today and I just-"

Blaine cut him off with a soft kiss. "You can't heal yourself?"

Kurt shook his head and sagged. "Every time I reach for it I find nothing. I'm just too tired to dig deeper."

"Well knocking out a secret complex's power can drain a person," Blaine smirked rubbing along his back gently and Kurt smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"I just wanted the light off. I can't help it if I exceed expectations continually," he told him haughtily, nose in the air as he looked off to the side.

He felt a tender kiss to his jaw. "Mmm, you certainly do."

Kurt tilted his head and basked in the attention with a small smile.

Blaine made his way up and across Kurt's cheek to reach the corner of his mouth. "Don't be nervous, I'll be with you most of the day or someone else will. You won't be alone."

Kurt nodded, feeling reassured just as he phone blared. He winced but untangled himself enough to reach for it on his bedside. He smiled wide when he saw it was his dad and answered it immediately.

"Hey dad," he greeted softly.

"_Hey bud, just wanted to check in with you before you started your classes_," his father's gruff voice said down the line and Kurt felt bolstered already. He missed him.

"I'm fine," but at Blaine's pointed throat clearing and stare Kurt relented. "A bit nervous. New school, new teachers, new curriculum. All that jazz."

Burt hummed in understanding. "_You'll do great kid. Too smart and too stubborn to do anything else."_

Kurt chuckled a little. "I'll take that backhanded compliment."

Burt laughed back. "_You're mother was the same. You get it all from her."_

Kurt felt a rush of emotion clog his throat for a second while he pictured his mothers smiling face before he pushed it back. "And you're not?"

"_Well not too smart,"_ Burt argued and Kurt rolled his eyes. "_I gotta get back to the shop. You call if you have any trouble you hear?_"

Kurt nodded. "Yes dad."

"_And no funny business in your room with Benjamin!_"

Kurt blushed fire red ignoring the missuse of his boyfriend's name and Blaine tried to smother a laugh in his shoulder. _Oops. Too late on that one._

"Dad! I'm not discussing this," he cried embarrassed.

Burt snorted. "_I'm not either. I'm telling."_

"Bye dad," Kurt said pointedly and Burt grumbled something back before they hung up. The subject clearly wasn't close to closed.

He caught Blaine's eye and narrowed his own. "Not. One. Word, Benjamin!"

And then he strutted from the room, a chuckling vampire on his heels.

* * *

The classes were interesting. The teacher's strict but fair. The curriculum much harder than what he was used to.

But Kurt managed just fine with the help of some very hungover vampires.

Blaine was right. He did have at least one Warbler in every single class. Blaine himself more often than not and Kurt knew that wasn't a coincidence.

What they didn't have together was French and History.

History was fine, because Nick took that class and while Kurt was inside with the shorter vampire Blaine and Jeff were down the hall in another classroom. French was a separate matter altogether though.

Sebastian took French.

And so did Tristan apparently, which was a relief at least but the fae was still a little piqued at having to share airspace with the guy who clearly hated him. Clearly wanted him gone. Clearly wanted _Blaine._

The class itself was simple. Kurt was fluent after all and the teacher, Madam Lanver, was suitably impressed with him which was also a weight off the teen's chest. At least he'd be passing one lesson at least. He sat next to Tristan without any issues and found to his great surprise that the tatted vampire could also fluently converse in the language. He didn't know why he didn't expect it really. The male clearly spoke Italian well enough, why not French? He'd had enough years too learn whatever language he fancied.

The whole lesson he felt a drill of eyes in the back of his head along with the usual curious stares from human pupils. Just curious stares. It unwound a knot Kurt didn't know had formed in his stomach to see that the students here were nothing but friendly. Kurt wasn't stupid. He knew exactly how he came across and how people stereotyped him immediately. It didn't seem to affect anyone here however and that was so foreign a concept that it didn't rightly sink in until well into the day.

Lunch was amusing.

They occupied a large table at the back corner of the room, near the exits and all the Warblers poured themselves into chairs, resting heads on the table, digging into the greasiest food that was served or simply just staring like zombies into space.

Blaine was one of the sleepy ones, though he didn't make use of the table. Instead he buried his face in Kurt's neck and wrapped arms around his waist after bringing two trays over for them to eat from. Kurt was used to the affectionate dozy state by now and indulged the vampire happily, running a hand through the curls that had escaped at the nape of his neck, loving the little purrs and hums he made in response. He did glance around him at the human students however. Just to check to see what their reaction would be and generally it didn't seem to be too negative. There were a few shocked faces, a few he couldn't read properly, maybe even a few jealous ones. Overall he felt comfortable enough to be this affectionate in public. Maybe wasn't ready for full on make out sessions next to his locker just yet, but cuddling and holding hands was perfect.

Kurt's own headache was drifting now. He'd taken a few Advil. Something that didn't have any affect on vampires apparently. It was blood that healed them, but most of the Giver's were all sleeping off the after affects of the party so the vampires had to go without until dinnertime.

Well those without Chosen's.

Nick had been cranky most of the day and Jeff had confessed it was half because of the alcohol and half because that drove the need for him to feed. He'd already confided that Nick got grumpy when he was hungry and so the stomping around and scowling was ignored until Jeff got a chance to rectify the problem.

Kurt's mind had wandered to Blaine. Did he need to feed? The vampire hadn't seemed to all day. He just remained a cuddly kitten, completely malleable. Kurt had decided on waiting until after school hours to press the issue.

David sat a few down from them sipping on a flask of what Kurt was sure was alcohol while Nick and Jeff sat opposite them. Nick was munching down on a burger while Jeff sat lazily across his lap; arm hung around his shoulders, the fresh bite mark on his neck showing past his twisted collar informed everyone of why the vampire was suddenly back to normal.

"So Kurt, now that you're back. You're going to be joining the Warblers again right?" Adam asked from next to them.

Wes perked up from his spot next to David. "Of course he is. We haven't had a countertenor since he left!"

Kurt was stunned. He hadn't really thought too much on the subject even though that's all Finn would talk about at home.

"I don't know…"

"Oh please Kurt!" Jeff begged, bouncing a little on Nick's lap. "It would be so much fun!"

Blaine snuggled closer. "I miss singing with you," he said on a sigh.

There was an uplift of demands for him to join and Kurt eventually had to raise his voice. "Okay! Okay! I'll think about!"

"I'll expect an answer soon," Wes declared and Kurt smiled over at him.

"You'll get it when I decide it."

Wes rolled his eyes back, but his lips tagged upwards. "Still the same," he muttered but there was an edge of affection that made Kurt grin internally.

"We should do some training tomorrow," Jeff announced and Kurt raised a brow at him. "Magic training," he clarified and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Sure," Jeff beamed excitedly. "After school tomorrow we'll head down into the training area. Nick and Blaine can use the gym."

Nick grinned widely. "I haven't sparred against Blaine in years!"

David snorted. "What about last week when he was throwing you across the room?"

Nick blushed a little sheepish. "Not what I meant."

Kurt ignored that though and looked down at his sleepy vampire. "How about it sweetie?"

Golden eyes peered up through thick lashes. "Mmm, do we get to shower together afterwards?"

Kurt blushed but the tingle in his blood said that he didn't find the prospect at all terrible. "We'll see."

* * *

**So Warbler fun but nothing too wild yet... there's going to be a few parties and i dont want to cram everything into just the one (:**

**I hope you like the OC's i put in (: I explored them a little more and there is one question i want to ask... Tristan and Leon? I can go either way with things at this point but i want to gather a general opinion. Do people want to see them together or with seperate people? I have a few ideas for either option (:**

**Next chapter will be mainly about Kurt and Jeff exploring magic! A little bit more on Jeremiah. Also, guess who wakes up? ;)**

**And this time i should be able to have something out by Monday (: Yay!**

**Thank you all for your patience!**

**Please review and let me know what you think (: (: (:**

**Xx **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer - I own nothing Glee or otherwise recognisable**

**Hope everyone had a Happy Easter! :D**

**Okay so first things first. **

**The start of this chapter is for all the Niff fans out there. Half of this chapter is them...their first meeting! :D AND credit where it is due most of it wasnt really written by me. Yep. **_Separate Entity_** asked to write this quite a while ago and of course i was interested on her take on it. She said i could use as much or little as i wanted but it was sooo good that i had to keep most of it only changing things like vampire and fae details and expanding here and there to put my own spin on it. So a big thank you to her! She's pretty epic and i hope she likes the way i've put this across! **

**Also another big thank you to my reviewers. You guys rock! Over 400 reviews! It still staggers me when i look at how far this story has come in so little a time and it wouldnt have done without all you readers so thank you, seriously (:**

**The general consensus for all things Tristan and Leon has been tallied to a yes so i'm going to get right on that, i know there hasnt been too much of them to base a decesion on but i didnt want to go so far with their interactions and then not be able to dig them out if it fell either way. It's not this chapter though but i'm glad people like the idea of them! (:**

**I apologise for mistakes in advance as always. I think i'll go over it more thoroughly tomorrow, i'm just running out of hours today haha.**

**Warnings- Swearing, Vampire stuff, Blood, A tinge of smut, Violence (mild)...**

* * *

**Once More To Get It Right**

_Chapter 18 _

_Nick was bored. _

_Lately it had been just one long lazy day after another, the summer stretching into an interminable period featuring the same conversations with the same coven members, maybe a few new faces, that had been occurring for nearly a decade. _

_Being a vampire definitely had its perks, virtual indestructibility and heightened senses possibly chief amongst them, but as the years passed, Nick found himself harder pressed to find new ways to occupy his time. He had given on asking Blaine when the other vampire suggested he try climbing a tree feet-first._

_In an effort to break up the monotony Nick decided to go on a trek through the woods that surrounded the coven's current home, to see if there was some feature hidden among the trees that had escaped his notice until then._

_It was around midday that he first heard the sounds of rushing water. The terrain was rough enough that, despite his speed and strength, Nick did not find the source of the noise until nearly an hour later with all the climbing, dodging and weaving he had to do. Just because he was hard to kill didn't mean he felt no pain._

_The scene was pretty enough. A large creek—or a small river—wove through and around the trees until the land dropped, and the water followed, a good sixty feet downward. There the water pooled and frothed before moving on. The sound was numbing to his ears and clouds of mist rose into the air around him, splitting the summer sun into rainbows._

_He approached the waterfall the way a predator approaches a new species of prey. Is this dangerous? Is it worth the effort?_

_The answer to the first question was rather obviously no. Nick wasn't some fragile human to worry about breaking bones or drowning. Which brought him to question two, and he was beginning to thing that the answer to that one was yes. Nick had travelled by boat before—canoes and ships—but he had never jumped over falls like these. And he was bored. Even if it didn't turn out to be fun, it was still something new._

_Nick paced back and forth along the riverbank until he found a hollow in a tree where he could leave his clothes. The garments wouldn't weigh him down, but he found the sensation of wet clothing unpleasant. He stripped off his tunic, shirt, shoes, and socks so that he was clad only in his leggings. Then he stepped into the rushing current and allowed himself to be carried away._

_For several moments all Nick could hear was the pounding of the water and the pounding of his pulse. He had the sensation of being flipped this way and that until he could no longer tell which way was up. Then abruptly he felt a crushing sensation that he assumed was himself being driven to the bottom of the pool. He emerged spluttering and could not keep a grin from spreading across his face. It seemed his bargain had paid off._

_Nick shook his hair out of his eyes and returned his attention to the falls trying to figure out the quickest way to the top. It took several tries and several inadvertent tumbles back into the pool before he had a safe-ish route back, but he revelled in the challenge._

_He was about to go for a third full jump when something caught his eye._

_His clothes were no longer folded neatly in the tree hollow. They were scattered across the forest floor. Nick stepped closer for a better look, and realized with some surprise that his tunic was missing. He sniffed around the tree and could detect no fresh scents except for a rabbit. Could the creature have made off with his tunic? Nick shrugged, donned what was left of his clothes, and set off on the rabbit's trail, committing the location of the waterfall to memory._

_Rabbits may have been faster than some of the other woodland animals but the real difficulty for Nick now would be to single out the smell of this particular rabbit from the mess of forest odours. It was only a couple more hours before sundown when Nick found the rabbit in a small, roundish meadow._

_It wasn't alone._

_The fluffy white animal was prancing around on its hind legs as if it were attempting to do a human dance. It was also wearing his tunic. But what struck Nick the most was the rabbit's dancing partner. The figure was humanoid with blond hair and pale skin with a slight sun kissed glow. Its movements were languid and graceful as it danced leaping and swaying, and something about the way the figure moved seemed to whisper Otherness. Nick sniffed at the air but was unable to recognize the figure's scent, human, vampire, or otherwise._

_The figure came to a sudden, flourishing halt and let out a laugh. It was slightly high-pitched, but male all the same._

_"Well, aren't you a fancy prancer, Cybele," the boy said, apparently addressing the rabbit. _

_The boy sat down with his back still facing Nick, seemingly unaware of the vampire's presence. The rabbit settled down in front of him, ears up and nose twitching. "And you look simply dashing all dressed up." Again, the boy giggled. "I just wish I could see the face of whoever you got that outfit from," he said, and adjusted the tunic on the rabbit's body._

_Nick decided to take this as a cue. "Just look over here," he said, announcing his presence._

_The boy spun around and Nick got a glimpse of slightly pointed ears and startled jade eyes before the boy was suddenly across the clearing, his back against a tree and his hands shaking. "V-vampire," the boy said and it the boy's identity clicked into his head._

_"Fae," he said and he was stuck to the spot. He had never seen one. Never have thought to see one in his whole lifetime, whatever that turned out to be. Those who saw a Fae were very lucky indeed and Nick found that they were just as beautiful as told in stories. More so perhaps. He struggled to compose himself._

_"Your bunny led me on a bit of a merry chase."_

_The boy was obviously terrified. "S-sorry," he said shakily._

_He held up his hands in what he hoped was a pacifying manner."Hey, it's not a problem. I'm not mad. I just came to get my tunic back." He gestured at Cybele, who was crouched, frozen, beside the fae boy. The boy gave a trembling nod. "I'm Nicholas, by the way. You can just call me Nick, though," Nick said trying to get the fae to relax and not really knowing what he was blabbering about. "And I thought I knew everyone around here." More accurately, he thought that no one else was around here, but the point was the same._

_"Cybele needed some alone time," the fae said and now Nick had to fight away his smile._

_"I see. So you decided to take her for a romp in the woods and play dress-up."_

_The boy just nodded again, but he had stopped his trembling. Nick had to admire him. The other boy was clearly scared of him, but he wasn't running away and was instead using an absurd attempt at humour to defend himself._

_He was enchanting._

_"You know," Nick said conversationally, "I think I'm at a disadvantage. You know my name. I know the rabbit's name. But I don't know yours."_

_There was a pause where the boy considered but seemed to choose to throw caution to the wind on this. "I'm Jeff," the boy said. "Jeffrey."_

_"Oh," Nick said, having exhausted his arsenal of small talk. He didn't exactly have a repertoire set aside to draw on when meeting strange fae boys and dancing rabbits in the woods. The thought amused him, and he finally allowed himself to smile. Then, "So, my tunic…?"_

_"Right. That. Oh." Jeffrey—Jeff, he liked that better, flushed, the pink tone visible on his cheeks despite the thickening shadows. He knelt down and pulled the garment off of Cybele, then held it out to Nick._

_Nick made his way across the clearing slowly, trying not to extinguish Jeff's new confidence with any sudden moves._

_Up close and personal, Nick was finally able to catch the fae boy's scent. It washed over him in a burst of cedar and springtime and…something else, something that made his throat burn and his fangs ache. Though he had fed just the day before, some part of Nick's brain, that had been dormant since his first few years of coming into his vampire heritage, urged him to grab the figure before him, expose the pale throat and bite. The scent was intoxicating and his own reaction to it shocked him to his core. Before he could do something he was fairly sure he'd regret, Nick pulled away, turned on his heel and ran._

* * *

_"Nick. Nick. _Nicholas!"

_The scent of cedar. A heart beating fast with fear. The sensation of being shaken, the sound of his name being shouted in his ear._

_Finally, Nick began to process his surroundings. _

_His throat was burning like he hadn't fed in months. His mouth was familiarly heavy, telling him his fangs were out. And Blaine, his friend Blaine, was standing in front of him shaking his shoulders and calling his name as if he was waking him from a nightmare. He caught concerned gold eyes under a mess of curls he'd yet to tame despite his father's insistence._

_"Wh-what's going on, Blaine?"_

_"You tell me. You came running in here like your heels were on fire, black eyes and fully fanged, completely insensible. I've been trying to snap you out of it. You took a snap at me a few times."_

_Nick swallowed hard, willing his teeth to retract. "I need a Giver," he said. "I'm sure this will all make sense in a bit, I'm just too thirsty to think straight."_

_Blaine eyed him as he processed the truth of that before nodding. "I'll go find Lia," Blaine said. "You'll be okay while I'm gone?"_

_Nick nodded but it felt like half a lie. He didn't think he'd ever be okay again._

_Something odd happened when his friend returned with the girl. Nick brushed Lia's golden red hair away from her neck, leaned in and…nothing. Normally, his fangs coming out before a meal was an automatic. Nick pushed his concerns aside and extended his fangs, letting them pierce the thin membrane of skin and release a flow of blood._

_He couldn't stomach as much as a single swallow._

_Nick pulled away from a shocked Lia, choking on a mouthful of warm liquid and met the eyes of an equally shocked Blaine. A moment later he turned to the chamber pot in the corner and spat the last of the blood out._

_"What was that?" he asked over a dry heave. He noticed Blaine had seen Lia out of the room._

_"Why don't you tell me what happened today," Blaine responded, "and I'll see if I can help you."_

_Nick recounted the day's events: the waterfall, chasing Cybele's scent, meeting Jeff in the clearing, and the strange reaction he had had to the fae's scent._

"_A Fae? My father has been trying to get an audience with the kind for years!"_

_Nick nodded absently as he mind raced._

_"Okay. Let me get this straight," Blaine said. "You get one whiff of this fae boy and all of a sudden you're starving and you can't stomach blood from your usual Giver."_

_"That seems to be the gist of it," Nick said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Any theories?"_

"_Actually, yes," Blaine said, "but I'm going to have to meet this Jeffrey."_

_"Can you please just tell me?" Nick asked, pleading._

_There was a pause._

_"He might be your Chosen."_

_Nick's heart stopped._

_He knew what a Chosen One was of course- told and anticipated since birth. Every vampire did even if a minority refused to put as much stock into it as others. Some believed that becoming as fixated on someone else detracted from one's power. A Chosen became the fixed point you revolved around and it distracted from all else. Some saw it as a weakness. _

_Not Nick however. _

_He had longed for his Chosen since he was old enough to comprehend what the empty ache inside of him meant. That Blaine was suggesting to him that he'd found just that…_

_Did he dare hope? A part of him was already screaming the truth of it._

_He tried to concentrate. "How would you know that? How do you know when you find them?" It was almost desperate._

_Blaine looked to him with his young eyes. Younger than Nick, not even come into his full vampire inheritance yet, but still a male he looked to for guidance and support. Blaine was a natural born leader told in not just his blood but in his very soul._

_"I told you it was just a theory," Blaine said sympathetically. "Only you can know for sure Nick, I can't tell you what you're feeling. I'm sorry." Nick groaned and clutched a shaky hand in his hair, eyes darting around but not seeing anything. He felt a clap on his should. "Go to sleep. We'll find your Jeffrey in the morning."_

'_Your Jeffery.'_

Mine.

* * *

_Nick tossed and turned. Five days had passed since he had met Jeff. Six days since had last fed, and it was starting to show. He and Blaine had all but torn the woods apart, but the fae boy was nowhere to be found. Jade eyes haunted his every waking moment. Pale skin with the slightest sun kissed glow tormented his dreams._

_When gray predawn light began to seep in through his window he gave up on slumber and stumbled out of bed. Giving only a moment's thought to Blaine he jumped out his window and set off in the direction of the waterfall. From there he would go to the meadow, and then he would wait._

_The sun was just up when Nick reached the open, lush expanse. He saw the flattened patch of grass where Jeff had stood and walked over to it, both hoping and dreading finding a vestige of Jeff's scent. He was just torturing himself but it was out of his hands now. He was being tugged by something higher, something more powerful than himself._

_There it was, springtime and cedar and…coming from more than one place at once? Nick spun around and found himself face to face with a blond fae. The hunger hit him again, but this time Nick was prepared. He dug his hands into the tree behind him in an effort to keep still, feeling bark crumble beneath his grip._

_"Nicholas?" the blonde beauty asked, brow creasing in confusion as he eyed him cautiously. "What are you doing here? And why are you crushing that maple?"_

_"Sorry," Nick mumbled, startled by his words. "And I was looking for you." Jeff took a nervous step back at the confession and Nick hurried to correct it. _He couldn't leave. He couldn't._ "We need to talk, a-and you still have my tunic."_

_A stupid excuse but he was clutching at straws here._

_Jeff eyed him for sincerity until he waved his hand in an intricate gesture and held out the garment in question. Nick was in awe of the display of power. "Here you go… you wanted to talk?"_

_Nick nodded and Jeff took time to take in his expressions again before he came closer, step by step and the vampire felt his heart beating out of his chest. They sat down against the maple and Nick took a few deep breaths. He had spent so long trying to find Jeff and no time at all planning out what he would say once he found him._

_"What do you know about vampires?" Nick blurted and Jeff turned from the bird he was studying to catch his eye._

_"That they drink blood greedily and without remorse. That I should avoid ever being alone with one. That they're dangerous and often out of control."_

_Nick swallowed._

_Every soft accusation was a punch in the gut because it was all true once upon a time. The regime change had only just begun to take affect in the vampire world and there was serious unrest. Half were all for a more civilised existence, the opposition threatening war and violence if their race took that turn. Others were simply confused, not knowing what to think. These were usually the younger vampire lines that were happy to follow the elder ones. This split was destabilising. _

_"Well, I guess I haven't done much to convince you otherwise." He sighed and it was true. The first time they had met he'd been overwhelmed by his inner vampire. But he didn't think he would have ever hurt the fae. _No_, the thought as his very soul resisted and yelled in outrage at such a thought._

"_Things are changing for vampires. What you've heard…" he paused and tried to gather himself. "It's not wrong, but it's been changing."_

_Jeff played at the grass under them. "I shouldn't even be out here. My best friend keeps asking me not too but he's always caught up in all this royal business and I get so _bored_. I didn't think anyone ever came here. Let alone a vampire."_

_The reason resonated strongly with Nick. But the way he said vampire. Cautious and unsure._

_"Jeff, every vampire is different, just as I'm sure that every one of the fae are different. Different personalities, different likes and dislikes." He swallowed again; eyes flitting to a smooth neck and felt his fangs ache. "Different tastes." _

_He shook his head and dragged his eyes away to stare into wide, confused emerald ones._

"_Jeff, vampires drink blood because they need the life energy from other living things to keep themselves going. It's what makes us so strong and fast and it heals us. But it does other things too, things we still haven't figured out fully. This is one of them." Nick was trying to convey the seriousness of his words. Nothing had ever felt so important before._

_"What's _'this?_'" Jeff asked, and Nick could hear his heart rate increase ever so slightly._

_"Our race have mates like most supernatural ones do. We call them Chosen One's and it is believed that all vampires have them at some point, but they don't always find them. Because of our eternal lifespan it doesn't always mean our other half's are born at the same time or even in the same part of the world. It can take centuries to find a Chosen."_

_"Mates? Like soul-mates?" Jeff said breathlessly and Nick could see he was getting it. Vampires had Chosen's, Werewolves had mates, Fae had soul-mates. Essentially it was all the same thing. Different names but ultimately the same definition._

_Nick nodded and turned his body, shuffling a little closer. "A Chosen was made specifically for that vampire. Their blood is ecstasy not only tailored to suit each vampire personally, but it enables them not to have to feed as often. It makes us stronger, faster, enhances any gifts we grow into as well as healing us faster. Once they've tasted their Chosen's blood, most vampires can't or won't drink anything else."_

_Jeff remained silent for a long, long while. Then he said in a soft voice, "Are you telling me this for the reason I think you are?"_

_Nick nodded, then spoke. "Yes. I—You're my Chosen."_

_"Why do I hear hesitation there?" Jeff asked, his voice and expression unreadable. He had to feel this too right? How could he not? Nick felt he was drowning in the fae's presence._

_"Because I'm not sure," Nick admitted though that self same part of him denied that heavily. Mine, Mine, Mine, it chanted. He tried to shake it away and think. "All I know is that since the first time I caught your scent you're all I've been able to think of. And I haven't been able to stomach any blood for six days. Which, incidentally, was the last time I fed since before I met you. And right now I'm hungry and dizzy and I can't put together a coherent sentence except for when I'm talking to you. I was pulled here Jeff." He met wide jade eyes. "Pulled by you."_

_"Oh," Jeff said on a whisper._

_Heart in his throat, completely on the line all Nick could do was try to breath normally. Brace for the blow. "Yeah."_

_There was a breadth of silence._

_"Well then," Jeff said into the space between them a determined light sparking his eyes. "I guess there is only one thing we can do." He flashed Nick a grin that seemed both playful and nervous at the same time. "Bite me."_

_Nick stiffened at the provocative words, trying to focus his thoughts which were once more centred around Jeff's throat. "But what about being out of control and dangerous?" Nick asked, echoing Jeff's previous words. He tried to explain of course but Jeff hadn't once said he believed him._

_Jeff studied him again, a habit that Nick felt clear down to the very make up of his being. "You've been here with me for almost an hour and the only things I've been able to figure out about you are that maybe... no I _know_ that you'd never hurt me. I don't know why, it just feels like I can trust you."_

_"But I don't trust me," Nick admitted as darkness threatened to tint his vision, clinging feebly to the last bit of his resolve as Jeff leaned closer to him and tipped his head to the side. "I haven't been this close to losing control since I came into my powers. I- I can't…" Nick trailed off weakly, watching Jeff's pulse beat in the boy's neck. It was as if some all-powerful instinct was drawing Nick in, and he was helpless to resist. "I'm sorry," Nick managed to say before his fangs extended, breaking through Jeff's skin._

_When the first trickle of blood hit Nick's tongue, he felt like he was seeing stars. Nothing had ever tasted so good in all his life. Tangy and heady and sweet and intoxicating, and Nick could practically feel the vitality spreading through his limbs. He heard a gasp just as Jeff's arms came up and wound around Nick's torso, holding the vampire against him. Nick was lost in sensation, his body thrumming with energy as he drank. The taste in his mouth, the warm body of the boy in his arms and the addictive smell. He didn't want to stop, didn't want to pull away._

_He didn't even know if he could._

_Then one of the arms that was encircling Nick trembled. Just like that, the spell was broken. Nick wrenched away from Jeff, horrified. Without his support the fae boy slumped against the maple tree his eyes dilated, his breathing shallow and that intoxicating blood was flowing from his neck freely. Despite his self-disgust Nick came back to Jeff, running his tongue over the puncture wounds to seal them. "I'm so sorry," Nick gasped when he sat back down on his heels. "Oh, Jeff, I'm so sorry; I couldn't stop, and I didn't, and I—"_

_"Easy," Jeff cooed sounding a little breathless. "I'll be fine. I'm not as helpless as you seem to think I am. My friends will probably be glad to see me a little less bouncy. They'll be able to keep up with me for once."_

_He smiled a small smile._

_"How can you joke about this?" Nick demanded. "I almost killed you."_

_"But you didn't. And Nick, I see what you meant about Chosen's. Being Chosen? Whatever you want to call it. I don't know what it was but I could just_ feel_ it while you drank. This thing between us. It was powerful. A different kind of magic altogether."_

_"Jeff," Nick said weighing his words carefully. "If you're my Chosen…" If? Something in him snorted. "I can't let you go. I-I just can't and I'm sorry if you don't want this or me but I really like you, Jeff. Not just because I think you're mine. But from what little I've seen you're the most interesting thing that's happened to me in over fifteen years. The best thing that's happened in as long as I can remember, even though I hardly know you. And I really don't want to scare you off or hurt you, but that's the way I feel. But I don't know as much about all this as I would like to. I don't know if I _can_ hurt you."_

_He was pouring out his insecurities. Pouring out all of himself into Jeff's small hands._

_Jeff's eyes were slightly watery as he extended a slender hand, resting his fingertips on Nick's chin. "Nick," he said, his tone steady. "You won't hurt me."_

_It was so quietly confident. _

"_Jeff-"_

"_Hush," the fae cut him off, inching closer on his knees. "I only have one question."_

_With a swift motion that spoke of his nonhuman heritage, Jeff shifted his hand from covering Nick's mouth to cradling the vampire's cheek and pressed his mouth to where his fingers had just been. Again, Nick was lost. Jeff's breath was sweet, his lips soft and warm and everything seemed to settle into place on an instant. Against his will, Nick's arms wrapped around Jeff, holding the boy in an embrace, so tight, so perfect. It wasn't a clashing of lips, just a solid press but when they parted, both were breathing heavily as if they'd been kissing for hours instead of seconds._

_"What were you going to ask?" Nick asked his voice extremely unsteady, trying to come back down to earth with the angel in his arms. There was no denying it now. This was him. His other half._

_"Was that good, or-or, bad?" Jeff asked biting his lip, a flush on his cheekbones making him even lovelier._

_"Good," Nick replied. It seemed like such an understatement._

_"Then I don't see what the problem is," Jeff said matter-of-factly and leaned in so their lips could meet again. This was the start of something great._

* * *

_"Nick! Where have you been?" Blaine asked from his perch on his friend's bed, sharp eyes were regarding him, obviously taking in his improving condition. It was nowhere near what it had been and wouldn't be for a few more days but Nick could still feel the blood Jeff had given him tingling through his veins._

_Nick dropped down from the windowsill and smiled brightly at the other vampire. "I'll tell you in the morning," he said. "Now get out. I need to sleep."_

* * *

_Dalton_

_Present day… _

"C'mon Kurt!" Jeff grinned and the brunette flashed a wane smile back nervously tugging his long, loose, sleeveless SoCal top over a pair of three quarter length black leggings. Jeff had told him to wear no shoes, something comfortable and so here he was exiting his room after his second day of school to head back down underground.

School had been relatively painless today.

No hangover and he couldn't believe he was saying this but no French either. Aside from the obvious dislike the fae prince and vampire had for another there was something else about Sebastian that disturbed Kurt.

The fixed glares were tinged in something calculating. Like Sebastian was just waiting for an opportunity. Just one so he could strike. He was a coiled snake waiting until you got scared enough to jerk your hand.

Kurt refused to be scared however.

"Hey beautiful," Blaine greeted from his spot against the wall.

Kurt turned his head and his jaw nearly dropped off its hinges.

Blaine was dressed in a simple pair of dark charcoal Dalton sweats that rode low on his hips teamed with a simple white tank that hugged ropes of defined muscle. His exposed arms, bulges under flawless tanned skin made him whimper in the back of his throat and he followed the lines up and all over his torso helplessly. Corded shoulders, cut pecks. How was it possible that Blaine had gotten _more _muscular from the last time he'd seen him? His mind flashed back to the night of Blaine's first feeding and while the vampire had been clearly toned, now he was ripped. How could he not remember grabbing hold of all that when they were in bed? Then again… he was suitably off the planet by the point he had woken up. He probably couldn't have remembered his own name if he was asked. Blaine's clothes were deceptive it seemed. He'd been holding out on the fae.

He'd make it a point to ask Jeff later about the change.

As for right now he had to wipe the drool off his chin and thank God he was wearing a loose top. There was no way he could hide the beginnings of his erection otherwise.

"Uhh…" he tried to shake free off his daze and forced his eyes upwards to where Blaine was doing his own bit of heavy perusing.

Jeff fake fanned himself from their side. "Phew! Is it getting hot in here of is it just me?"

Kurt blushed and snapped his head away, half in embarrassment, half because if he stared one more second he was going to jump Blaine's bones. There was no if, buts or maybe's about it.

Nick chuckled and pulled the blonde fae closer to kiss him on the cheek. This vampire cut an even broader shape than Blaine. Where Blaine was compact, Nick was broad, making up for height in size that actually didn't look out of proportion like it probably should have. He could appreciate that Jeff was a lucky fae boy…and by the looks of things, the blonde knew it too. He was tucked tightly into Nick's side, a possessive hand on the vampires plain cotton clad stomach just above the waistband of the vampire's basketball shorts.

Jeff himself was wearing a pair of tan cut-off's despite the nearly zero temperature outside and a floaty boat necked emerald tee. No shoes.

"We going then?" Nick asked casually looking slyly between Kurt who was studiously avoiding everyone's gaze and Blaine, who he could tell by the shivery goose-bumps all over his skin, was staring straight at him. Hadn't torn his eyes away once.

"Put them away Blaine, he's mine for the next few hours," Jeff teased the vampire and received a growly snap in return.

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded, finally turning to catch sight of the wrecked looking vampire. Nick snapped back, his own snarl making itself known but Jeff only rolled his eyes.

"They always get like this before they go down there. Its some vampire testosterone overload thing."

"Preparing them for beating the crap out of each other?" Kurt guessed sarcastically as he eyed between the two glaring vampires.

Jeff gave him a serious nod though. "Yep."

Kurt gaped. "What? Why?"

The blonde fae shrugged. "They don't do it to hurt each other. It helps release tension though and it helps with controlling their instincts."

Controlling instincts. Something both Kurt and Blaine knew he needed. And a release of tension? Blaine probably needed that as well. It had been weeks of stress and Kurt couldn't even imagine what before they had found each other again. Blaine deserved to let off a bit of steam as long as it was in a constructive way. He didn't just want him fighting for no reason…the Karofsky incident was still too fresh in his mind.

"Okay. Let's get this show on the road then," Kurt agreed and stepped over to Blaine cautiously. "Blaine? Sweetie?"

Blaine blinked his eyes as he seemed to come back to himself and Kurt could hear Jeff doing the same for his vampire. He reached out a hand and stroked along the heated skin at Blaine's nape, wishing he could dive his hands into curls but they were gelled down still from school.

The vampire nuzzled into the touch, head lolling back to trap the hand so he couldn't pull it away. "Kurt," he sighed happily.

The fae shook his head. Vampire's moods were so interchangeable, so _felt _and displayed passionately that it was a rush to keep up with them. Kurt wouldn't change it for anything though. He supposed his own moods were equally volatile.

"We were going somewhere remember?"

"Hmm," Blaine hummed noncommittally, closing his eyes and rolling his shoulders as his whole body visibly relaxed. Kurt stepped closer still, laying his body along the vampire's side and leaning into his ear, dragging the addicting smell of forests and male into his nose.

"We can't shower together if you're not dirty, Blaine," he whispered boldly, mouth pressed against so he could speak right into his ear, having no idea where it came from, but the spark of adrenaline it created lit him on fire.

The vampire groaned ending it on a whimper as Kurt stepped away and began to make his way down the hallway even though his body was begging him to take Blaine back to his room and lock the door. He glanced over his shoulder coyly and saw darkened irises following his every move, fangs shining in the lowlight.

The vampire began to stalk him down the halls.

"Nicky he's stealing my friend again!" Kurt heard Jeff whine as they followed and he couldn't help but smile. Jeff was fast becoming his best friend…no really, he _was_ his best friend. He'd been more of a friend to him in a few days than others who claimed to be had in the past year nearly. It felt different. Unconditional. What it was supposed to be.

Kurt stopped at the supply closet and leaned back against it as he tracked Blaine's movements down the hallway, inaudible footfalls and sleek lines moving quickly and with purpose as all those muscles bunched and released.

Kurt's mouth went dry and he had to swallow hard, blood rushing in his ears and running straight to his cock.

Molten gold caught darkening blue and with a final burst of speed Blaine was in front of him and had captured his top lip savagely, before paying the bottom the same attention scraping it with his teeth. Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head as he clutched a hand into the tank, stretching the material easily.

"Such a tease," Blaine growled. But it didn't sound like he didn't like it. In fact Kurt got the distinct impression that Blaine loved chasing as much as Kurt loved to be chased.

"Focus guys!" Jeff clapped his hands and Kurt dropped his head back to the door, taking in lungful after lungful of air to try and calm his erratic heartbeat. This was all so strange. This desire to not keep their hands off one another. This willingness to further their relationship so soon.

But it didn't feel wrong. Or too fast.

But for right now Kurt couldn't get distracted so he gathered up all his shaky control and after pressing one last lingering kiss to Blaine's lips, a promise of more, he slipped away, dragging Blaine with him by the hand to make room for Nick to unlock the door.

They filled inside and were soon heading down again in the shiny elevator, only this time they headed even further. Right to the bottom level.

They stepped out into what looked like a type of foyer with a light oak floor and high ceiling, a number of different doors in different directions. The one that caught the fae's eye however was the bulky steel chunk of metal on the left.

Blaine who had calmed down a little by now leaned into his ear. "It's the entrance to the council's quarters when they're in residence."

"Bit obvious isn't it?" Kurt asked. It practically screamed 'guarding something important.'

"Well the idea is that anyone who would want to do them harm wouldn't get this far, but if they did…well what's behind that door is sufficient trust me," Nick cut in with a slight shudder as he passed his gaze over the door.

Kurt was getting an idea of what they meant, remembering a little McKinley History lessons. "So its like a murder hole? Like they used to have in castles?"

Blaine nodded. "Only it's got more inventive than boiling pitch and arrows since then."

Kurt swallowed heavily and tore his eyes away from the crude doorway. It wasn't pretty, just there to serve its purpose and nothing else.

"Well me and Kurt are going to head into Training room four. I booked it yesterday seeing as it's the most isolated," Jeff informed them leaning down slightly to kiss his vampire goodbye.

Nick leaned into it, framing the fae's waist before pulling back nodding. "We'll be in the gym before we head anywhere else. Room one still has the ring set up I think."

Kurt felt Blaine squeeze his hand and he swung his head that way to smile at his boyfriend. "You won't do anything stupid right?"

"Its just a bit of friendly sparring. We'll mostly be doing weights and all that. I haven't been down here in years so I'm going to be concentrating on building up my muscle tone and stamina again before going rounds with all the vampires in this place," Blaine reassured, cupping his cheek with his free hand.

"More muscle tone?" Kurt squeaked incredulously, running his eyes down and back up. "You're trying to kill me right?"

Blaine smirked and leaned in to kiss his lips whispering against them. "Never."

Kurt couldn't fight the smile, so he let it stretch his lips. "Okay well me and Jeff are going to be doing the magic thing, so I have no idea how long I'll be. If I fail spectacularly I may be back to visit."

Blaine pulled back and shook his head. "Kurt, you've been using magic ever since we met. You'll be fine my love."

Kurt twitched a dubious smile but he felt bolstered by Blaine's confidence in him. He could do this right? He'd healed Blaine and himself, blown every circuit in this place and exploded a drink in Sebastian's face. Of course he could!

"See you after?"

"Mmmhmm," Blaine hummed against his mouth before catching them once more before pulling away.

"Love you."

Blaine grinned wide, walking backwards. "Love you too."

Nick came up to his side and they both stopped to watch Jeff and Kurt walk through the glass door on their right.

The entered a high ceilinged, wide room that pretty much empty save for the huge boxing ring in the middle taking up all the space. In one corner there were a few punching bags set up with three more doors. One wooden double set that looked like it led into a store cupboard, while the other in the left corner was another glass one which led into the gym from what Kurt could spot of a few treadmills. David seemingly was pounding heavily onto one, headphones in, a mask of concentration over his drenched, almost naked- save for a pair of low slung shorts- body.

The other door was top right and apparently where they were heading. The next room over was packed full of gymnastics equipment. Vaults, pommels, beams, asymmetric bars, rings. It had floor-space and mats and even a huge ass trampoline for heavens sakes. It was also decorated in lighter neutral tones to the boxing room, with more of an effort to produce natural light as the lights overhead flickered on under sensors.

One more room which was empty they arrived at their destination.

Training room four was much like three, empty save for the dozens of candles scattered around the floor, unlit. Kurt eyed them warily before locking eyes on Jeff who walked easily into the middle of the space.

The blonde, jade eyed fae smiled at him and waved him over. "Not going to get anything flowing over there with you so stiff."

"Flowing?" But Kurt moved regardless watching Jeff sink into sitting Indian style and mirroring him so they were sitting opposite.

Jeff's eyes sparked and it was clear that he loved talking about this particular subject. "Magic is all about energy. It flows from everything around us. Nature, people, creatures. _Everything._ You just need to draw it in, but when you're all stiff it's difficult to get it to do the right thing. That's when you get accidents when your new at it, all that unfocused power just bursts out uncontrolled and well…" he smiled sheepishly. "It still happens to the best of us."

Kurt laughed a little. He could imagine it wasn't stiffness Jeff had a problem with. It was concentrating. "Okay so relaxing then."

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and tried to do just that. Concentrating one muscle at a time. Toes, legs, back, arms, fingers, neck.

"When you get better it won't really be necessary, it will already be there."

"How?"

"You're body will just draw it as naturally as breathing. It's doing it right now I'll bet a million on. But not much, hardly noticeable. It gets stronger with years."

Kurt blinked his eyes open. "_Years!_"

Jeff laughed. "Kurt. You're a fae. Years are not an issue."

And that was like a douse of icy water. He was going to live for God knows how long! That wasn't supposed to be possible. And how had this never occurred to him before in the many issues and mini freak outs he'd privately had on the issue?

"Kurt you're not relaxing."

Kurt felt like laughing. "No. really? I hadn't noticed Jeff," he snapped back and the blonde frowned at him. It made him immediately remorseful. "I'm sorry. You're helping me and I'm just biting your head off."

Jeff smiled and waved him off. "No its fine, I hadn't realised you didn't know that little fact. I forget it's got to be weird for you. That you've grown up a little different this time around so you wouldn't know it already."

Kurt cleared his throat and breathed deep through his nose to blow through his mouth, picturing Blaine and finding a centre. "I'm ready."

Jeff eyed him before nodding and flicking his head to brush his shaggy hair from his eyes. "Okay then. Magic 101 over and time for the big leagues."

"How was that magic 101?" Kurt spluttered.

"Kurt all you need to do with magic is respect it. Accept it as part of you because it's already so intertwined. You're magic is an extension of yourself," Jeff told him gently. "It's all around us, raw and wild and you're already soaked in it, you just need to suck it up and utilise it. Mould it into a usable shape and let it come out of you in control."

"It's the control part I'm kind of lacking I think," Kurt said sheepishly.

Jeff laughed. "Me too!"

Kurt found himself laughing with the adorable blonde. "And you're proud of that?"

Jeff shrugged. "Where's the fun of having it all already figured out?"

Kurt saw a kind of twisted logic in that. A _Jeff_ logic. "I suppose it would get boring seeing as we're going to be here for a long time."

"Exactly!" Jeff beamed. "Besides its true what I said. It takes years to amass the sort of power you need for certain spells and the like. It's a patient process."

The last part sounded like he was mimicking someone. The fact that he rolled his eyes straight after only confirmed suspicions.

"So spells?"

"Most basic spells are relatively simple to get a handle on. As you practise you won't even need to chant words or even really think about the amount of energy before it happens," he explained waving a hand around vaguely. "Gifts however are a different story."

"My healing."

Jeff grinned. "You're healing," he confirmed. "By rights, gifts should be the easier of the two but geez are they _not!"_

Kurt gulped. He was getting piled under all this daunting information. So much so that he couldn't see the end of it all stretched in front of him.

"Especially if you have more than one gift. Luckily I don't. Less studying to do."

"What gift do you have?"

"Every vampire is attuned to any of the four elements more than the others. Sometimes more than one if you come from a powerful line," Jeff held his palm up and the bouncy liquid bunny from the party formed in his hand out of just plain old water this time. "Mines water. Though I do have a knack for fire," he grinned shaking his hand and the water away.

Kurt was watching, rapt. "But that's okay for me right? I just have the one gift."

Jeff bit his lip. "That we know of. You'll have an element as well Kurt. More than likely more than one just simply because of who you are. Before you had earth and air down like nobodies business. Who knows what might have cropped up later in life?"

Kurt groaned and buried his head in his hands. He felt on some level that he should be happy to be so powerful. That it should be cool that he had all these powers to discover. But for right now it just looked like a _lot _of hard work. Maybe he'd perk up when it got down to it? Because before they'd sat down he was excited. Nervous and anxious mostly, but there was a thread of enthusiasm that was impossible to ignore. And when he'd actually performed a little magic at the party? The swell of it was addicting.

Taking a steadying breathe he raised his head.

_Suck it up Hummel._

"What do we do first?"

Jeff smiled slowly and every single candle around them flared to stunning life.

* * *

_Dalton Gym_

The hours passed by in the state of the art room in a string of gruelling, punishing moments. Blaine moved from one machine to the other, reacquainting his body with the feel of controlled exertion, letting his muscles strain and scream at him as he did mile after mile, rep after rep, pull up after pull up.

The gym here was an air-conditioned muscle heads wet dream.

Treadmills, leg and shoulder presses and cross-trainers lined the far wall in front of a shiny mirror that ran floor to ceiling. Behind that was a row of x-bikes and rowing machines while the back wall boasted all manner of weight benches with free weights and a few pull up bars in the corner. Medicine balls, skipping ropes and sit up machines were in an attached, fully mirrored room save floor and ceiling.

Blaine didn't really focus on the other occupants who were in there with him, only that David was stacking up miles on the treadmill still sweating buckets but the determined expression said he could go for days. Treadmills weren't really worth anything to vampires unless you had the patience to be on there for hours. The same applied to most of the other machines unless you cranked up the resistance and difficulty. Because of their extra speed it made it almost impossible to get to the point where you were gaining a benefit from it unless you were motivated. It surprised everyone that David was one of these people. Normally he got bored of everything, attention always flitting from one thing to the other unless it was his favourite bottle of alcohol.

He took training very seriously though. Always had done and if you were unlucky enough to be partnered with him, he was a slave driver. He didn't abide slackers. It was why, despite all his bluntness and fumbling through decorum, he made a good Second.

Zach was a sight in multicoloured runners shorts and a racer back tee that had 'Relax' written on it that dipped low on his chest. He looked like he'd stepped out of a Wham music video, but regardless of the horrible dress sense he was knocking out reps on the rowing machine, putting Olympic athletes to shame. Trent and Thad were side by side on the cross-trainers quietly chatting, their voices a low hum over the pound of Jay Z.

Over in the corner Nick was pressing a clean two hundred and fifty, a little light for him which meant that he was winding down his session. Blaine caught his eye and nodded once. Nick did the same and replaced the bar before sitting back up, grabbing his towel from over his knee and running it over his neck to gather the streaks of moisture gathered there.

Blaine strained his arms and pulled his chin once more above the bar, shoulders bunching and aching sharply as sweat beaded and trickled down his already soaked back to gather at his waistband, abdominals clenching as he held it steadily before dropping back to the floor.

Nick nodded his head and they headed through the door into Training Room One. Otherwise known as The Ring. In here they found Leon driving wrapped fists repeatedly into the reinforced bags-normal ones burst after the first few hits. The vampire had his hair damp hair plaited back, wearing a simple Nike sleeveless hoodie and matching sweat shorts, with a pair of dunks. It was the most untailored you would see him and that he was without Tristan was a little strange.

No words were exchanged as they grabbed some tape, climbed up and ducked under the ropes of the huge ring, taking only a few seconds to stretch themselves out again, jabbing a few mock punches into air before tapping up crudely. A chin raise was exchanged as they entered into stances.

Nick threw the first punch.

Blaine blocked it easily with a forearm returning the favour with a left hand jab. Nick leaned back just in time, re-spacing his feet properly he bounced a few times on his toes locking eyes with Blaine's and he could tell he was trying to predict his next moves.

It used to be almost an impossibility with him, he gave nothing away until the last second, years of training speaking for themselves but he hadn't _done_ this in years. He tried to drag up memories, brushing off rusty techniques.

He had just fended off a tricky combination of punches and it had sweat running down the back of his neck again. He'd never been a defensive fighter. He felt blood rush through his veins, the dominant vampire side of him demanding he win. Deciding the only way was to be offensive he threw a leg which clipped Nick in the side.

There were no rules in sparring.

The other vampire grunted at the force he put behind it and he wasted no time before jabbing with his left only to spin and throw the opposite elbow back into his temple. Nick stumbled shaking his head to clear it, but Blaine was never one to waste an opportunity and he slammed his foot straight into his stomach.

Nick gasped a breath and growled, fangs escaping as he regained his footing. He straightened up pinning him with a hard, darkened glare that clearly said he was just as under the tide of natural vampire instincts as he stepped up to him once more.

Blaine barely had time to react before his forearms were stinging with the force Nick exerted. The vampire was strong but not nearly as strong or fast as Blaine. Still, he was surprised his bones didn't shatter upon impact.

Blaine only had to wait for a split second hesitation in the assault where Nick contemplated a different approach before he went low and swept the vampires legs out from under him. The shorter vampire landed in a crash but he was up again with a snarl.

They clashed into one another with crushing force, etiquette gone as they snapped and snarled and fought dirty.

His breathe began to labour but still he didn't stop, the release of energy was always gratifying and each time he pushed himself more. Sweat soaked his clothes so they stuck to skin, while his brow was gleaming.

His hand connected hard, pain lacing up his forearm but it was bearable compared to the jolt of adrenaline that hit him. An uppercut caught his chin, snapping his head back and making him stumble. He shook it off, droplets flying off his escaping curls. His muscles were aching badly, knuckles bleeding through and bruising with every smack but Blaine didn't stop, he kept going and going and going until he felt his hands would break under the strain.

It was just what Blaine needed and it appeared the whole house had come inside to watch their little match, cheering and shouting, taking bets. But Blaine stopped dead when he felt a prickle of needles run up his spine.

_Kurt._

And then the room actually shook.

* * *

_Training Room Four_

Kurt and Jeff had been sitting in silence for hours, just feeling, _soaking_.

At first it had been frustrating. Oh so very frustrating having to look inside for something so intangible of a concept. But as Jeff continued to talk softly it seemed to take shape and finally he could get a hold of it without it slipping through his fingers.

Kurt could feel it. Like he was a sponge. Like he was hooked up to a power grid. It was cresting like waves, back and forth, rising and rising. It was power. It was love. It was everything.

Kurt was fascinated, pulling harder on the many links feeding into his body until he felt like he was about to explode. Whatever had been building up was about to boil over.

The walls began to tremble, beams cracking and groaning, dust raining down on their heads in their own private earthquake. White light began to pour through the walls, filling the room with a strange ringing that Kurt couldn't help but think was strangely beautiful. What really entranced him though, was the raw _power._

It was staggering, agonising, astonishing.

His greedy cells soaked it up but it was an empty gorging. He got no _real_ pleasure out of the feeling like that which seared his soul- Blaine- it just amped up energy. He could tell that some people might get hooked on such power though, but it didn't seem possible for him. Maybe all fae. It felt dangerous to seek it so. To be so under the influence of such power.

A familiar headache formed.

"_Pretty little Prince, all this power and you can't do a thing with it!"_

He was visibly trembling, his skin too tight for his bones as he split at the seams. Kurt felt like he could run across country, could stay up for days no problem, could take on _anything._

It suddenly scared the hell out of him.

"_This is going to destroy him you know. The mighty Blaine Anderson." A cruel laugh. "It would have been his brother you know, but then little Blaine had to find _you._" _

Kurt felt a sharp pain in his neck that made him cry out, a tear slipping free from clenched lids.

"Kurt!? Kurt stop. Wake up!"

"_We can't have a Vampire, Fae alliance. It ruins everything! It solidifies this sickening new way of life and so…"_

Kurt doubled over and screamed as his leg exploded into agony.

_A snarling face entered his minds eye. Fangs dripping crimson, eyes wild and maniac, devoid of life, devoid of compasiion or any kind of humanity. No mercy._

"_You have to die."_

"KURT!"

_He felt his body being thrown backwards._

His own torso flew until it hit stone and he arched and whimpered in fear and pain unable to separate himself even though he was only half aware. He wanted Blaine.

"_Blaine!" he whispered weakly before his mouth was covered again._

"Blaine!" he screamed in reality, unleashing every hurting emotion he felt like he would have _then_ if he had, had the strength.

"Kurt! Blaine quick he won't wake up. We were just practicing and everything started shaking and _he won't wake up!_"

_An awful smirk. "You know the sad thing is that this wouldn't have had to happen if it wasn't for you. If he didn't meet you then he wouldn't have to die. Hey, the vampires beautiful, I would have taken him in. Taken him with me." Another blow. "But he had to find his _Chosen,_" he sneered derisively. "He had to be weak! And so he doesn't deserve leadership. He doesn't deserve his life and after I kill you he'll kill himself. Simple."_

"Kurt, come back to me. Please my love," whispered in his ear, arms gathering around him as he sobbed his heart out and jerked under the blow of another phantom fist.

"Blaine," he whimpered.

"I'm here beautiful. Come back, come back," urged the frantic, loving voice.

The hold on his mind lessened before drenched eyelashes fluttered and Kurt caught another sob in his throat when he caught sight of the tearstained face of his love, hovering inches above him. Lips crashed together, reaffirming, grounding them in reality, that they were here and now and with one another. All the while Kurt cried until he could taste salt on his tongue and he could hardly breathe.

"I -I saw him Blaine," he babbled against the vampire's mouth. "I saw it and it was… and he…"

"Shhh," Blaine cooed in a hoarse voice, clutching him closer grasping a hand in his hair as Kurt buried his face into the vampires shoulder. "You're okay. I've got you, I won't let anything happen to you ever again Kurt. I vow it. I'm sorry my love, I should have been there the first time."

Kurt felt something violently protest that statement. This wasn't Blaine's fault but there was the sound of someone's phone ringing and it distracted him as Wes answered.

"Make it quick."

There was a beat of silence and Kurt felt Blaine tense as he tried to swallow his fear, tried to calm his out of control heart and push away the feel of pain still coursing through him though he was sure he didn't have a mark on him.

Wes sighed heavily.

"What is it?" David asked.

"Karofsky's awake."

Kurt felt another lance of fear, different this time.

"What does he remember?" Jeff's tearstained voice questioned next and Nick hushed him soothingly.

"Nothing."

* * *

**So Niff, Powers, Jeremiah and Karofsky. Fun times!**

**I know there wasnt much magic _use _but it was intentional. I dont want Kurt to just suddenly turn around and say 'hey, i can do all of this now!'. Its going to be a process for him that Jeff and Blaine will help him through. And i hope you didnt think the sparring was too much. It was supposed to be agressive though not to the point where they want to kill one another. **

**Okay so next chapter is the David K fallout. The Jeremiah fallout as more and more becomes revealed to Kurt and he and Blaine talk about their past more, also some Tristan/ Leon groundwork and a little smut if i can fit it in...which will probably be a big fat yes because i cant help myself haha (:**

**I'm thinking it will be up by Friday (:**

**Please review and let me know what you thought (: (: (:**

**Xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee or otherwise recognisable**

**I'm sorry this is a day late. I had real problems with this chapter and it was just winding me up. I ended up deleteing loads of it a million times over until it got to something i half liked. *sigh***

**Thank you to all my reviewers and readers again, you guys are awesome! (:**

**There will be quite a lot of talking in this one but Klaine need to work through their stuff once again. Also anything medical is obviously going to be totally wrong and inaccurate so i ask you all take it with a pinch of salt please (: **

**Sorry for errors in advance.**

**Warnings - Swearing, Vampire stuff, Discussions of death, violence and suicide, Blood, Smut...**

* * *

**Once More To Get It Right**

_Chapter 19_

_Training Room Four  
_

"Nothing?" Zach asked running an absent hand through already insane spikes of red. "What's nothing? Like nothing at all and he's blank slating everything? Just the whole vampy fight, with Blaine trying to take a bite out of his jugular? Or maybe he's just lying you know. 'Nothing' can mean a lot of different things here oh fearless one."

"Yes thank you for that stunning clarification," Wes snapped back, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was still in his uniform suggesting he hadn't had a chance to unwind at all from the school day- which consisted of completing vampire matters on the sly- on top of this. "I'm going down there to check it out. Carlos wasn't exactly forthcoming with the details."

"Probably had a poor orphaned child's heart to transplant or something and had to scurry off," David shrugged, flicking his fingers back and forth with a flourish.

Tristan stiffened and began to tug at a lock of blue agitatedly, just off the side of Leon. Not close enough to touch, but closer than any other of the unmated couples were standing.

"Stop being such an ass," the Italian drawled, his accent light and flowing but there was an unmistakable edge under it that promised consequences if the darker skinned vampire kept it up.

No one really knew for sure what was going on with Tristan and Leon. Hadn't for the years they had been with them and the Italian had turned up with a newly matured and very troubled Tristan under his arm. He hadn't really let go since.

They'd never had a bonding ceremony though. They'd never shown an interest in anyone else either.

They just _were_.

There were wagers that they were each others Chosen of course. There were speculations that they weren't and were just passing the time with each other until their actually Chosen's came along. No one knew for sure and no one was going to ask anytime soon, if ever.

Chosen business was sacred.

Until it was publically acknowledged, interference of any kind was frowned upon. And even if it wasn't, this particular relationship was fragile. Tristan, still a relatively young vampire by now, had amassed a number of terrors someone twice his age should have never had.

There was a lot of that going around it seemed.

Blaine was hardly listening to any of it.

Instead he was concentrating on rocking his Chosen back and forth, sifting fingers through strands of hair soothingly as Kurt caught his breathe back. The sheer terror pouring off of him made Blaine's heart ache, like someone had it squeezed in a fist. It made his fangs itch to sink into Jeremiah and pay him back three fucking fold but the vampire wasn't here and so Blaine had nowhere to channel all the excess aggression, despite his sparring match just minutes earlier. This was a fresh wave of adrenaline and anger. Raw and unbridled.

But Gods…he _knew. _

Kurt knew what had happened to him, well not just knew, had _seen. _How was Blaine supposed to look him in the eye again after this? His biggest failure. His biggest haunting.

Blaine had vowed to keep Kurt safe and happy. Vowed it to him. Vowed it to his parents. Vowed it to himself. Vowed it before the Gods. He'd broken every single one that day and it was a constant knife deep in his stomach, constantly twisting, making sure he felt it, never forgot.

He'd taken that vow again tonight and he would die before he broke it again. Blaine wanted to be strong for his mate. Had to be.

The vampire swallowed past the lump in his throat and clenched his jaw.

"Blaine!"

He snapped his head to glance at Wes who by the looks of it had been calling him for some time. "You're gonna have to help handle this."

Blaine nodded, feeling a tendril of anger at Karofsky seep up and out of his skin. He hadn't forgotten that either. Wouldn't ever be able to get the image of Kurt's horrified, tearstained face out of his head. It was second only to the pale, lifeless one that haunted his dreams for a century.

Kurt whimpered and clutched him closer as if sensing the negative emotions and all rage vanished in place of loving concern. He needed to get his fae somewhere private and comfortable for him, away from prying eyes.

Mind made up he shifted his arms; one under Kurt's knees and hooked the other gently but firmly around his back and easily lifted his slight weight into his arms. He stood cooing softly when Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's neck in anxiousness; breathe stuttering against the other side and raising chills in the wetness from silent tears, ignoring the many faces in the room.

"He's going to be alright…right Blaine?" Adam asked quietly and Zach who was standing next to him gave a reassuring smile.

The vampire didn't answer, had far too many things swirling in his head to even register the question. Guilt. Sadness. _Guilt_.

_Why couldn't they just be happy?_

"He'll be fine," Jeff asserted, though his voice was still a little thick. "Kurt is…he'll…he'll be _fine_!"

"Sweetheart-"

"No!" Jeff cut him off pushing the searching hand away and running from the room, Nick close on his heels.

Blaine followed their example and walked straight through the many concerned faces only stopping long enough in the elevator until he reached his and Kurt's apartment underground. Straight through the door, pausing to lock it he headed straight for the bed, laying Kurt down smoothly, following after him seeing as Kurt wouldn't let go of him- not that Blaine particularly want to let go of him regardless.

Covering half of Kurt's body with his own, making sure to lean most of his weight onto the bed, Blaine waited it out and hoped to the Gods Kurt could forgive him.

* * *

He had died.

No.

He had been _killed._

Kurt didn't think it had really sunk in until now. He always pushed it aside when the topic was raised and encouraged Blaine to do the same but now his very subconscious was fighting against him. Forcing him to watch. Forcing him to relive.

_But how was he supposed to deal with this?_

Usually when you died you stayed dead didn't you? He'd heard of people remembering past lives of course. He was living proof of some sort of reincarnation. But it wasn't like they had a handbook to help with these sorts of things.

Kurt was drowning. Lost and hurting.

He could feel the agonising wounds that had ripped his skin apart. Remember each one so clearly that they were a constant throb in time with his racing heart.

But it wasn't that part that caused the sick feeling inside.

'…_after I kill you he'll kill himself. Simple._'

_Had Blaine thought about it?_

The question was a band around the teen's chest, making it impossible to draw in a slow and steady breath. His very being revolted at the possibility of a world where Blaine wasn't. But Jeremiah seemed so _sure. _Like it wasn't an educated guess at all or a surmise of Blaine's character. Instead it was said like it was _fact._

_So why didn't he in the end if that was true? What changed?_

Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine's tank until his knuckles strained and bled white, like having him this close would erase all thoughts that they had come so close to both of them losing their lives for good. One vampire had come in and tried to ruin them for reasons Kurt didn't properly understand. He felt a wave of hot, rage well up in him, tangling him so far in webs of emotions and tangles of residual magic he had drawn in that it all came pouring out of him uncontrolled.

The light in the room began to flicker; the bed began to shake as Kurt clenched his eyes tighter, holding his breathe like if he could hold it inside long enough it would dissolve. Cease to exist.

"Shh, Kurt," Blaine tried to sooth but Kurt shook his head against his collarbone, a whimper escaping his throat. It felt like the very air began to vibrate with the tension coming out of Kurt in waves.

"Let it go beautiful or you'll hurt yourself. Let it go."

He couldn't. It would hurt too much if he did.

"Kurt, please."

Blaine was begging by now, clutching his hair and the fae was powerless against the plea. He exhaled long and loudly and as expected everything that had been pushed out came slamming back in, like everything had been on an elastic band stretching far out of his body only to inevitably spring back to its original shape. He shook with the pain, biting his lip so hard he felt sure it would split open.

He felt the vampire he was trying to climb inside, fuse himself to, back away slightly and then there was thumb brushing lightly at his lashes. Kurt fluttered them open miserably, the only enticement being able to see his vampires face instead of picturing it in his head.

"Talk to me," Blaine implored softly and Kurt saw something off in his eyes but couldn't quite place it.

"I…"

_What was he supposed to say_? How could he articulate all these smashing thoughts colliding in his brain?

Blaine looked him over before he dropped his gaze, but not before Kurt saw the sheer amount of pain there in the shiny depths. "I'm so sorry Kurt."

Guilty. He sounded so guilty it felt like nails in the fae's ribcage. "No, Blaine this isn't your fault," Kurt stated adamantly finally finding his voice and trying to make the shaky tone strong and firm to mirror the resolve he felt inside. There wasn't one single part of him that blamed Blaine. How could there be? He had nothing to be sorry for.

"It is!" Blaine bit back. "I wasn't there, Kurt! I wasn't there when you needed me. When he was-" he broke off with a fierce shake of his head, unable to finish. "I was too late and I just want you to forgive me," he said softly, thickly and Kurt saw the sheen of tears in his eyes when he finally raised them. The clenched jaw to keep from crumbling.

Kurt reached up to cup the straining area knowing that he had to be the strong one this time and so he gathered the shaky remains of his shredded calm and stitched it as best he could. "The only forgiveness that needs to be given is from you." Confused gold met adamant blue. "You need to forgive _yourself_, Blaine. You've done nothing to me to apologise for." When the vampire made to protest Kurt shushed him. "How were you meant to know what would happen? There was nothing more you could have done for me Blaine and besides. We're here now right? Together and we love each other."

"All that time Kurt. All that time I thought you were gone," Blaine admitted and his voice sounded so small. So heartbroken that it brought Kurt's thoughts full circle.

'…_he'll kill himself._'

"Did you ever think about k-killing yourself Blaine?" Kurt blurted out straight away and Blaine recoiled sharply.

"What?" Blaine asked almost inaudibly but there was this edge to the quiet tone that told Kurt everything.

Fresh tears rolled and Kurt couldn't catch his breathe again. "No!" he yelled sitting up and hitting at the vampire's chest in rising hysterical frustration. "You can't do that Blaine! Ever. Why would you even fucking think it?!"

Blaine grabbed his fists in his own, raising up and dragging Kurt closer to his chest despite the teen's weak struggles.

"Kurt… _Kurt!"_ he raised his voice when he didn't get a response the first time. "How do you know about that?"

"_He_ said you would," Kurt sniffed, meeting guarded amber with open blue. "He said that it was my… that it was my f-fault and that I had to d…die so that you would…."

The vampire stiffened, a growl vibrating his chest, fangs dropping and black tinting gold. "Fucking fangless…I'm going to fucking _kill _him Kurt, I promise you that! I'll hunt him down and rip him apart."

Kurt swallowed feeling the sheer venom pass through him and he shrank back away from the scary sight, fists going limp in Blaine's hands. He wasn't scared of Blaine really. More frightened of the idea that Jeremiah was still out there somewhere. He knew his boyfriend's anger wasn't directed at him, but he didn't want vampire Blaine right now. He wanted _just_ Blaine. Warm, loving, comforting Blaine.

The vampire noticed and he squeezed his eyes shut and took a shuddering breathe to get himself back under control.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and Kurt took a second to look at the ashamed countenance before he was crawling closer, pushing gently at Blaine until he lay back, Kurt settling comfortably over him, legs tangling and head resting on in the hollow between the vampires neck and shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the exposed skin there and wiped the remaining wetness from his face striving for his re-shattered calm.

They stayed like that, all the unsaid questions and problems swirling in the air above them, but as their chests rose and fell in time, heartbeats drumming in one rhythm they created themselves a secure bubble of love. It was a safe haven. A clear message that no matter what they'd still have each other.

Snatching one question at a time, Kurt had to know one thing even though he kind of dreaded it.

"Why didn't you do it?"

Blaine wrapped arms around him, tension in every line of his body. "You made me promise not too."

Kurt exhaled a shuddering breathe, closing his eyes and feeling a tendril of relief…until Blaine opened his mouth again.

"I managed it up until the day of Sectionals. It was after then that I planned on taking the Rite."

"The Rite?" Kurt whispered opening his eyes and staring unseeingly at the vanity across from him.

"An honourable death for vampires who had lost their Chosen's. I should have taken it the day you died. I should have been buried with you Kurt, met you in the After," Blaine stated surely.

Another tear snaked its way down the fae's cheek in a hot trail. "But you promised," he said over the lump in his throat, knowing that what he'd asked was far bigger than he could comprehend.

"I was just so tired Kurt. So _sick_ of living without you. I couldn't do it anymore. You were everywhere but nowhere and it _hurt_. It hurt every second of every day. I carried on my love but everything in me died that night with you," Blaine admitted in a hoarse voice and Kurt rose up on his arm to look him in the eye. What he saw would haunt him for the rest of his days.

Blaine looked broken. Like he was back in that hopeless situation. Locked into a promise with no escape or end in sight. It made Kurt want to scream at himself, but at the same time it had been necessary. Blaine couldn't die. For personal and bigger reasons than just them.

Despaired gold locked onto him. "You saved me Kurt."

Another tear splashed onto Blaine's chest, just shy of his collarbone and Kurt bent to kiss it away, resting his forehead there for a few seconds to regain his breath. "You saved me too."

And it was true. Only now did Kurt feel like he was _living. _Where before he had been living a half life and not even knowing it. Blaine had taken him away from the torment at his school, the abuse of years and introduced him to something wonderful. Something magical.

Silence reigned in the wake of the confessions. Heavy but cleansing. Healing…but they weren't done yet.

"Who was he?"

Blaine's hand that was stroking up and under his shirt, tracing nonsense things on Kurt's spine and dipping thumbs into the dimples on his lower back, stilled knowing just who the 'he' was Kurt was asking about. The answer was long in coming and Blaine rolled them until they were side by side, close enough that the length of their bodies still touched, the vampire hooking a leg over both of Kurt's to keep it that way, while faces met centimetres apart. "He was a part of our coven. The oldest in fact, but leadership fell to me when I came of age seeing as my line was stronger than his. I was always mean to lead to Ohio coven. It was decided before I was even born."

And Kurt didn't think he sounded to bitter about the set fate. Just accepting, like when being told the day of the week.

"He caused a lot of trouble at first. Challenged me at every available turn, but when he noticed he couldn't win- not physically or magically even though he had all those extra years, he settled down. Or seemed to." Blaine shifted his head closer so their noses flirted before finishing softly. "That's when I met you."

Kurt smiled despite himself, a beacon in the darkness crashing down around them. "Our first kiss."

Blaine smiled back and traced a fingertip down his nose before thumbing at the spot in question at the side of Kurt's mouth where the fae had supposedly kissed the vampire. The fae wished he could remember that. Wished it so hard each and every time he went to bed.

Blaine continued on, straying from the topic of the blonde and Kurt found he didn't mind one bit. "Our coven wasn't fully under my control yet at that point. My father was still half running things while I got my bearings and my last test before it was all handed over was a trip to the Fae homeland. My father had been trying to get an audience with the King and Queen for decades but had gotten nothing but silence in answer. I've told you before that the Fae are secretive, isolated people?"

Kurt nodded getting deeper and deeper entrenched in the story.

"Well during that time vampires had only just come out of a civil war. Things were changing for us, laws and customs. The fae weren't fully convinced that we'd changed."

"From what?" Kurt asked quietly, brow creased.

Blaine appeared ashamed though Kurt knew he'd never indulged in the behaviour he was discussing. "It wasn't too different from some of the horror stories humans have. Killing people for blood. Blood slaves. No remorse just pure self indulgence and a superiority complex that didn't exactly recommend us. After years of murder and torture, I didn't blame a race that loves life that much for not wanting anything to do with us. It's not like _they _needed an alliance after all."

"But the vampires did?" Kurt asked with a frown. He didn't think that something so powerful would need help from anyone.

"We were still in unrest after the war. One side fighting for a new way of life. A peaceful one, while the other half wanted things to stay the same. An alliance with a race as powerful as the Fae was a big statement, not only to the vampires on the opposing side, but also all the other supernatural races. It was a stabiliser the new regime needed."

Kurt assimilated that as best he could before a thought struck. "So why did we… uh I mean the Fae suddenly change their minds?"

Blaine smiled wryly letting the slip of the tongue slide though the happy spark in his eyes said he'd noticed for sure. "Funnily enough it was Nick and Jeff's mating that tipped the scales."

Kurt raised a brow but was grinning. "Really?"

"Ummhmm, their 'epic romance'," Blaine quoted Jeff with a roll of his eyes.

"I think they're sweet together," Kurt argued, smoothing a hand absently across the vampire's shoulder blade.

Blaine sighed faux heavily, rolling his eyes heavenwards. "I suppose you're right." He leaned in and pressed a soft, whisper soft kiss across Kurt's lips that made his eyelashes flutter like wings. "Not as sweet as us though."

Kurt cupped his cheek and pouted his lips forwards again to reconnect. "Yes well, that's near on impossible… but they're a close second."

"I could get behind that," Blaine said distractedly against his mouth as a few gentle kisses turned into long drugging drags interceded with sighs and soft murmurs of pleasure. It eased off naturally, lips still pressed but no longer applying pressure.

"So what did Nick and Jeff do then? Did Jeff throw a magical tantrum?"

Blaine chuckled, warm puffs of sweet smelling air ghosting Kurt's face. "No. You're fath-," he cut himself off when he must have seen the guarded unsure look in the fae's eyes. "_King Gelding_ recognised the fact that his subjects soulmates might be outside their race and with this forced self exile he was denying them that choice. He was ready to give us a chance to prove ourselves."

"After he saw the love you were capable of," Kurt filled in softly, not knowing where it came from but the ring of truth left on his tongue was reassuring as Blaine gazed deep into cyan eyes in surprise.

"I don-"

Kurt placed a finger to his lips. "Shh, I just know it okay." He looked at him dead in the eye and somehow in those few seconds he felt older. All of his years instead of seventeen and however many he'd remembered so far. "Trust me."

"I do," Blaine confirmed immediately, tightening his hold around Kurt's waist.

Kurt smiled sweetly and removed his finger so Blaine could continue. "We met a few days into our invitation to your homelands. Our bonding was the catalyst for the first ever Fae, Vampire Alliance."

'_We can't have a Vampire, Fae alliance. It ruins everything!'_

"That was the reason why."

Blaine frowned. "What?"

Kurt dropped his brows as he tried to make sense of the awful words and the information Blaine just gave him. "Jeremiah. He said that they couldn't have an alliance. That it would ruin everything and cement the vampire's new way of life. He said that it was supposed to be you're brother but then you met me and everything changed."

"My brother?" It was growled.

Kurt nodded and bounced eyes back and forth between shuttered ones. "I didn't know you had a brother. You never talk about him."

Blaine ignored that. "What did he say about Cooper? That he was in on it?"

Kurt shook his head quickly. "No! I got the impression Jeremiah was planning on killing Cooper instead of you…before you met me."

Blaine looked faraway for a moment. "Cooper runs the New York coven. He's older and therefore more powerful than me, with a hell of lot more influence and contacts. It would make sense for the rogues to want to take him out. New York is prime territory."

Kurt swallowed and let that settle, uncomfortable with all the casual talk of death. "And Jeremiah got away after…"

Blaine clenched his jaw so hard Kurt thought it might snap. "I searched everywhere for him. For a time it was the only thing that I could think about, the only thing that kept me going." He looked Kurt in the eye. "He'll never hurt you again Kurt. He won't get that chance."

Kurt gave him a watery smile, believing every word."What happened to the alliance?"

Blaine looked away guiltily again. "All of your people grieved you Kurt. They isolated themselves again. They blamed us. They blamed _me_."

"No Blaine, they can't have. It wasn't your fault!" the fae exclaimed grabbing a fistful of the vampire's tank to tug at.

Blaine shook his head. "I should have known Kurt. I should have known he was a rogue. I should have noticed the signs! They were all there. _Fuck,"_ he growled dragging a harsh hand through his hair. "You told me you didn't like him. That he made you uncomfortable but I didn't do anything about it. I might as well of handed him a free fucking pass!"

The fae grabbed his hand and laid a kiss to it before letting go and hooking the same hand behind the vampire's neck to pull him forwards to lay another tender peck on his lips. "Blaine, please stop doing this to yourself. Please sweetie. I-if you need me to say it I will. I _forgive_ you Blaine. Even though there's nothing to forgive, I do. I don't blame you and I don't want you hurting anymore. It breaks my heart."

A single tear slipped free of Blaine's clenched lids to drip off his nose as he drew in shuddery inhales. Kurt caught the droplet and soothed away the track pressing closed lips to Blaine's over and over, whispering small 'I love you's' in between until finally, Blaine relaxed some.

The conversation was far from tabled or resolved but Kurt felt like they had made enough strides with it for now. Blaine needed time to think it over and Kurt didn't want to push. He was done thinking about Jeremiah for now. He wouldn't be fine with what had happened for a while, but he could get passed this. With Blaine at his side he could do anything.

"So we _are_ kinda a big deal then?" Kurt asked instead.

Blaine opened his lids with a small watery smirk and rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately yes."

"Which makes my coming back a bigger deal than I originally thought it would be," Kurt sighed. _Never had he thought to be lamenting the limelight._

Blaine pecked him on the nose. "No one outside of the coven need to know just yet. When we're ready we'll tell the world but for right now…" he rolled them over so Kurt was flat to the bed with the vampire hovering over him, a lips breadth away. "It's just you and me."

Kurt bounced eyes back and forth between pools liquid gold and came to a quick decision before he leant up and captured Blaine's full bottom lip between his own.

Blaine responded immediately, resting on a forearm, the other hand coming up to support Kurt's neck, thumb brushing along the underside of the fae's jaw as they tasted one another in sweeps of lips and peeks of tongues.

This was not just a gratification of urges. This was so much more. A joining of souls and not just bodies and it felt _right. _Kurt always felt home in Blaine's arms. Safe and secure and loved. He wanted to feel that now. Wanted to give that to Blaine as well. He wanted them stripped down to nothing. Exposed and open for one another to see everything. No secrets. No pretences.

Just Kurt and Blaine. Their one constant in all this mess.

Kurt tore his mouth to the side and took a deep pant of air as Blaine mouthed his way across a flushed cheek and down a taut neck as Kurt clutched fingers into broad shoulders.

"Blaine?" the fae breathed.

He got a hum in response.

"Do you wanna take that shower now?"

Blaine froze.

Kurt cupped his cheek and encouraged him to move back so he could see the vampires face…which was pretty much in shock, kiss swollen lips parted with a hint of fang, eyes wide, with curls that had completely come loose from the adorable mess above falling over his forehead.

"Are you sure?"

Surprisingly the answer was a resounding yes.

Was he nervous? That one was a yes as well but he found that the prospect wasn't so frightening when he remembered just who he was going to be making himself at his most vulnerable for. Blaine who knew him inside out already.

Kurt brushed fingertips along the curls but they only sprang back into place which made Kurt smile wide. "I love you," he leant up and placed another kiss on Blaine's lips. "I trust you." Another. "I want you."

Blaine moaned a little desperately.

"Slow," he murmured and it seemed more like a reminder to himself than anything else.

But the fae nodded anyway and echoed the vampire. "Slow. Just you and me."

Blaine crawled backwards never breaking eye contact, grabbing onto Kurt's hands and pulling him off the bed with him to stand in front of him.

Lips touched once more, languid and smooth strokes until all that could be heard was pounding hearts, panted breathes and smacking lips. It was a heady combination that Kurt felt bereft of when Blaine pulled back.

Kurt's stomach started doing cartwheels as Blaine hooked his hands under the hem of his top, thumbs grabbing the outside as palms framed the brunette's hips. They locked eyes just as Blaine began to drag upwards, skimming heated flesh and raising goose-flesh, only breaking when he had to raise his arms to help get the material over his head.

Before Kurt had a chance to get self-conscious Blaine had stepped closer still, dropping the top to the floor and leaning into his ear, hot breathe trekking shivers down his spine. "Beautiful."

He placed a kiss just behind the lobe, another at the base of his neck, shoulder and lower still, paying homage to every exposed inch of skin before him and all Kurt could do was allow himself to be taken away. Let the new found sensations wash over him.

Blaine knelt slowly before him, never taking his lips from skin and his top lip dragged sensuously across flawless ridges and planes. Kurt's breathing hitched and he grew impossibly harder, stomach taking a swoop as Blaine stopped at his navel.

More specifically, his piercing.

Blaine closed his mouth around the entire area and created a seal to suck, tonguing the cursive diamond B simultaneously causing Kurt to cry out and grab a fistful of curls as he knees threatened to give out from under him. Every draw created a similar tug in his cock and Kurt could hardly see straight.

Searching fingers stopped at hips, tangling in the black stretchy material there. Eyes flicked up to peer through a forest of black and Kurt trembled all over but nodded. Blaine removed the leggings in the same loving way, slowly rolling them down, un-attaching his mouth and resting his forehead on Kurt's stomach so he could look down at what he was revealing -which only made Kurt ten times hotter, toes curling into the carpet underneath his feet especially when Blaine let out a broken moan.

"Gods Kurt, you're so perfect," he pushed his mouth back into the flat expanse of stomach to breath into the skin. "So perfect."

The praise was better than any caress. Just knowing how much Blaine loved him, wanted him, made the fae needier than anything else could. It was like a drug. Years of abuse, of thinking no one would ever want him and now he had _this. _The most perfect, handsome, loving man on the whole planet and he was all Kurt's. _Wanted_ to be all Kurt's.

The fae stepped out of the leggings leaving him in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs, urging Blaine back to his feet by tugging on his curls insistently. He followed the suggestion easily enough, surging forwards to capture lips when he could. Mouths clashed frantically, tongues meeting and twirling, chasing each other in turns. Lower bodies pressed and Kurt gasped when he felt Blaine's rock hard erection against his own while the vampire growled deliciously.

"Now," Kurt moaned. "Blaine now."

Arms clutched under the swell of his ass and soon his feet were off the floor and Blaine was walking them towards the bathroom.

* * *

_Westerville General Hospital  
_

The antiseptic smell was heavy in the air as they walked towards the private ward. Wes had phoned ahead to make sure Karofsky's parents were nowhere to be seen before they came. It wouldn't do to deal with parents as well as a possibly amnesiac vampire victim.

Leon had never considered himself a hothead, despite his heritage.

He was a fiery Italian for sure but he wasn't like David or Nick or Blaine. He'd always had a handle on his instincts even from as early as his transition. That didn't mean he couldn't snap however, but he was less inclined towards that sort of behaviour than his coven brothers.

And that's why he was currently walking the halls of Westerville General- he less likely to commit murder than most others- Wes a few steps ahead, Tristan close to his side eyes downcast, tugging on a lock of red this time and playing at his lip ring, letting the older vampire know he was uncomfortable.

Leon knew why. The smell of death and injury here was cloying and with Tristan's past…

The vampire strove to put it out of his mind less everything went to hell and he lost his cool despite all his bragging. He'd told Tristan not to come, practically begged with him but the beautiful male was adamant. His _tesoro_, his treasure, was a stubborn one.

Leon settled for stepping closer so that their shoulders brushed with every step. Nothing overt, just a calming, reassuring reminder that he was here. That the midnight blue eyed vampire could lean on him like he had done those many years ago when they'd first met.

When they'd become one another's Chosen.

They'd never announced it. Nor bonded in a ceremony.

But they didn't need all that to know that they loved each other. That they were committed. Tristan wasn't ready for it to be public knowledge and Leon respected that need, knowing it stemmed from something real and not just a desire to hide him. Them.

Of course it had been hard at first.

Leon Giuliani came from a very traditional bloodline, with strict rules and expectations to live by. It was part of the reason he had left Italy to travel to the newly discovered and founded America but it was hard to break free of. He wanted to shout to the heavens that Tristan- his beautiful, beautiful Tristan- was his mate. But there was time for that. And Leon would wait as long as it took to be able to publically declare his love. To write sonnets and quote him his favourite poetry for everyone to hear, but the Italian was satisfied that he got to do it in private. More than satisfied even. Especially when his soft spoken, guarded mate would melt under the flowery, loving phrases. Would purr under the sensual, subtle innuendos. Words that tripped off Leon's tongue so easily. Beautiful words for beautiful people, inside and out. And Gods above his _tesoro_ was the most stunning thing he'd come across in all his three hundred and twenty years.

They made a shocking contrast as a couple.

Tristan came across as a hard faced rebel at first glance. He had a bar in his left eyebrow, a ring in the right of his lower lip that drove Leon wild. He had deep blue eyes, such a dark blue that they almost looked black, a straight tipped nose and a perfect cupid bow mouth. Skin a flawless pearl was set off by that shoulder length multicoloured hair. Predominantly raven it was shot through with bold clashes of blue, red and even purple- the unconventional style just adding to his appeal.

Leon's favourite part about Tristan's style however was the tattoos.

The rose vines that started just behind his ear and travelled down the left side of his neck and all the way down his arm and across his chest. He had a rose in different colours for each person he loved. Leon's own was the only traditional red rose in the whole bunch and it settled right over his Chosen's heart, pride of place. If Leon could spend all day naked in bed with his pretty mate, mouthing that spot then he'd die a happy vampire.

And yes Tristan was pretty despite his best efforts not to be. Under everything, if you looked properly you could see the delicacy, the refined features that spoke of his bloodline. Whereas Leon was decidedly masculine looking. He was classically handsome. _Of course he was! He was a stallion after all._ But his face was made up of hard lines and chiselled features set in olive skin.

It was strange how he was the one to dress in silk shirts, Italian leather shoes and tailored pants when Tristan chose ripped jeans and plain tees with usually a pair of no-nonsense boots. The closest his Chosen ever came to Leon's taste for designer suits was their school uniform and the whole time he was dressed in it he would tug at the collar and sleeves uncomfortably.

It was more than a style choice for his love. It was a defence against the world. They saw the piercings and tattoos and backed off immediately.

Leon wasn't a stupid male.

He knew that the other coven brothers at least suspected something was up but because Leon had found his Tristan and connected with him before they'd joined the Ohio coven it was much easier to play off. Or rather no one asked and they didn't say anything. It was an unspoken mutual agreement. One born of the respect and love forged between them over the years.

They came to a stop in front of a room that the shifter Leon recognised as Carlos stepped out. That particular doctor had patched up a number of them too many times to count.

"What's the deal?" Wes asked right off the bat.

Carlos closed the door properly before facing him. "It's your lucky day depending on how you want to look at it."

"So _il cazzo_ doesn't remember anything?" Leon asked and received a chiding look from Tristan for his swearing. Tristan didn't like hearing it unless they were in bed-even then only on occasion- and Leon didn't particular enjoy swearing either, it usually left a bad taste in his mouth to use such a crude use of language. There were only a few exceptions he made however and this was one.

The horrible human laying in that room had violated their most sacred laws. Unknowingly but done so just the same. Plus the fact that he'd assaulted Kurt's person on more than one occasion from the way he heard things. Kurt who was caring and kind. A truly beautiful individual deep to his soul and Blaine's Chosen as well. That made him family even if the fae prince hadn't already recommended himself.

Leon wouldn't kill the human. That didn't mean he couldn't threaten him.

"Not the past month from the tests we've done. He doesn't remember anything from the alleged attack and we ruled out repressed memories when he answered with the wrong date earlier on when he woke up. That doesn't mean they won't come back however. You can't be sure with head trauma's," Carlos tacked onto the end readjusting his stethoscope around his neck and hanging onto either end.

"And he's not faking it?" Wes needed confirmed looking sceptically at the door for a second.

Carlos actually looked a little offended and that answered that question quite thoroughly.

"It would have been easier perhaps if he did remember," Tristan said quietly and both Wes and Leon saw the wisdom in that. He could have been scared into keeping his mouth shut easily. Now he was a walking risk.

"He'll still be here for a while," Wes decided eventually. "And he'll have check ups and physio to go to for the next few months I'd imagine."

Carlos nodded. "A lot of it. Physiotherapy is a long while down the line for him. He needs to let everything set correctly first."

"If he looks like he's starting to remember we'll deal with it. When he's ready to be discharged I'll think about drawing up a rota to check on him occasionally," Wes sighed drawing a wane hand down his face.

"_Cristo_," Leon muttered under his breath. Another security detail.

He felt Tristan brush a finger across the back of his hand, fingertips scorching the skin there and Leon fluttered his lashes closed for just a split second to enjoy the feeling. He tilted his head to the side a string of midnight hair escaping the ribbon and falling against his cheek. He preened inside when he saw Tristan track the strand, tracing eyes across his face until he settled on his eyes. A tug of lips and a small spark in midnight eyes followed in response to Leon's naughty, knowing smirk before he purposefully pulled his gaze away to settle on the floor. Tristan _loved _playing with his hair. It was one of the only concessions he made to public displays, as if he really just couldn't resist the urge. If he wasn't tugging his own hair he was tugging Leon's and that was just fine. Leon liked having his hair tugged.

_Cristo he loved that male._

"Leon?"

_Merda. Better listen up Giuliani. _

"_Si?_"

"I asked if you and Tristan wanted to head back. No need for muscle now that we know he definitely doesn't know what hit him."

"Literally." Another non-sarcastic comment from his one and only. _But leave their coven leader alone?_

He shook his head. "We'll wait for you as is proper."

Wes nodded to him before turning back to the doctor. "I'll need a copy of the schedule you're drawing up for him."

* * *

_Dalton_

Blaine's clothes were stripped in quick succession from the moment the water was on in the huge walk in shower stall that could easily fit around three people. It had three large square shower heads with a water pressure that drummed into the tile underneath with force. Steam rose in tendrils, fogging the floor to ceiling glass as well as curling about the room creating a hot, sensuous atmosphere.

Clad only in boxers, cocks straining the fabric, Blaine had Kurt hoisted onto the sink counter, steadily rocking into him while touching _everywhere._ Those strong hands ran up hairless legs, what Kurt now guessed was a fae trait and not his lack of masculinity as the jocks at McKinley put it so nicely in gym class. They squeezed thighs, thumbed at his hipbones, played at and dipped into his navel and all the while their mouths waged war above. A sheen of sweat was covering both of them, male and a mixture of their scents rising in the air and making Kurt's stomach squirm in anticipation, tighten with expectation.

And despite how unbelievably good this felt Kurt wanted _more_.

He pushed the vampire away with determination, relishing the groan of disappointment but hopping down regardless on shaky legs and making his way over to the stall door. Taking a deep breathe he hooked a thumb into the elastic of his boxers, throwing one last glance over his shoulder at the wrecked, panting and _hard _vampire behind him before tugging downwards, letting the material fall into a heap at his feet.

Exposed.

He was completely open and nothing had felt more freeing.

"Shit," Blaine groaned loudly. "Kurt... you're, Gods…" he broke off and palmed himself as he ran dark eyes all over the teen.

The fae felt a cool rush of relief at his boyfriend's obvious enjoyment of his physical appearance as a flush stole over his already heated face. It was the boost of confidence he needed and he threw a sultry wink as soon as Blaine met his eyes again before opening the door and stepping into the scalding spray.

It was delicious torture, the water relaxing him even further even as it ran teasingly over his jutting erection. Tossing his head back he moaned and sliced his hands through his hair and the water just as Blaine's hard, _naked _body pressed into him from behind, thick cock sliding sinfully between the full cheeks of his ass, making his breathe hitch. A warm smooth hand splayed across his stomach just shy of where he _ached_, pulling him back until there wasn't an inch of skin that wasn't touching, Kurt resting his neck back on a broad shoulder as his breathes got once again uneven and heavy.

"You're so gorgeous my love. Gods do I want you. All mine," Blaine breathed hotly into his ear and Kurt turned his head to catch that taunting mouth in an open mouth kiss that was more tongue than lips. Another hand settled on his hip just as Blaine began a slow inevitable thrust against him, the water making the glide effortless as Kurt pushed backwards into the movement. They both whined.

"I _mmm_…want to… _ah_, see you, _oh God _Blaine. I want to see you," Kurt confessed between kisses and shallow drives of hips, hand raised to cup the back of Blaine's soaking curly head.

"Yes," the vampire hissed in frantic agreement and it hit Kurt that he'd have to turn around to see. Blaine would have full view to the most private part of him.

It took half a second to decide.

Kurt spun in Blaine's arms, large hands catching him by the hips and holding him at a distance as blown eyes practically ate him up. But Kurt hardly registered his own vulnerable state. He was far too interested in the sheer _view _in front of him.

Kurt had been right when he thought all those muscles would kill him.

Nothing could have prepared him to see all of it, completely uncovered save for a sheen of water, the unedited version. That bare chest glistened, rivers trekking different planes with only a dark trail of hair leading downwards past a mouth-watering vee to what really took Kurt's breath away. Blaine was hard and heavy, his erection standing proud and flushed dark with need, longer and bigger than Kurt would have ever pictured.

He swallowed heavily in a dry mouth as he continued downwards to legs that were built and strong, covered by a dusting of dark hair, muscular thighs he wanted to sink his teeth into.

_Fuck._

"_So _much better than any memory beautiful…fucking hell so much better," Blaine confessed in a strangled voice, his dark eyes roaming freely, fangs low enough to hit his bottom lip.

All the blood in his head took a vacation to his already bursting cock and Kurt couldn't stand the distance anymore. Couldn't stand the fire in his veins or the tremble in his limbs that begged him to _touch. _

Diving hands deep into curls Kurt dragged Blaine's face close to his and Blaine came ever so willingly, in fact he walked them straight to the tilled wall spray hitting them in waves.

Kurt could only whimper as his head fell back against the ceramic, overheated body shivering at the cool feeling behind him.

Leaning into him Kurt waited breathlessly for Blaine to claim his lips. He was so close, lips brushing against his ever so slightly. "What do you want?" the vampire said against them instead, gaze fixed on the kiss swollen mouth before he met Kurt's eyes.

Kurt took a moment to comprehend what was happening until it hit him with the force of a brick. Blaine was letting Kurt lead. He looked through spiked lashes into that too handsome face, felt that too perfect body against his moulding them together. He could feel the vampire's arousal plain as day pressing into his hip and it made him weak kneed, filling his mind with such amorous thoughts he would have been blushing if he could concentrate properly. His boyfriends mouth was a lips distance away, that wonderful talented mouth...throwing away all inhibitions he closed the distance and in a moment of pure mindlessness pulled Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth.

Blaine moaned, the sound sending shivers down the fae's spine. Letting go he sucked that full abused flesh into his mouth soothing it with his tongue.

Blaine was letting him play for a while and Kurt's mind was stacking idea upon idea up of what he would like to do to Blaine Anderson. Giving him one full languid kiss on the lips he placed one at the side of his mouth, then another on his jaw line. He felt Blaine's hands release him from their grip and he rested them instead on either side of Kurt's head, the waterfall crashing over them, giving him free reign to do as he liked.

Skimming his lips along his boyfriends jaw he found the pulse at the base of his neck and darted his tongue out to lick the thrumming area. He heard Blaine hiss a breath in and he was enthralled with the power he held over him. Daring a little further Kurt ran his hands up and over the slick washboard stomach marvelling at the feel of hot, hard skin dancing underneath his fingertips.

"_Kurt_," Blaine gritted out.

"Mmm?" he replied scraping his fingernails lightly down his tensed muscles only stopping when he reached just over that jutting erection.

They clashed eyes once, mouths meet twice and while tongues danced Kurt grasped Blaine firmly and used the water to his advantage to pump up and down once.

"Oh _fuck _Kurt!"

He didn't know who was more surprised. Him or Blaine.

But as the vampires hips bucked forwards, a deep growl coming from his throat neither cared. It was a foreign feeling having Blaine heavy in his hand. The flesh silky smooth, overheated and vaguely throbbing. So different from his own and Kurt was running on dreams and speculations from his own enjoyment on how firmly to grip, how hard to squeeze, how fast to go.

Blaine's hand on his own weeping cock decided the matter. The coiling in his stomach told him wasn't going to last long. This was all too intense. The feelings out of this world.

Heart pounding, chests heaving, they locked moaning, whimpering mouths while their hands worked between them.

There was just one thing missing.

"Bite me," Kurt groaned into an open wanting mouth, kitten licking at the top lip.

Blaine palmed his neck and Kurt tipped his head back further into the wall. "You sure?" he asked back and his voice was deliciously dark, wet curls dripping over his forehead and into darkened eyes.

Kurt keened as a thumb brushed his swollen head. He twisted his wrist on an upwards stroke in return gaining a broken curse. "Stars yes! I want you to…_ah_ need it, Blaine. Please," he babbled deliriously.

Blaine licked a broad stroke up his neck once before his fangs sunk deep.

White lights exploded behind Kurt's eyelids and his hips canted. Blaine sucked in time with the movement of his hand, doubling the pleasure, doubling the pressure as Kurt swiftly raced towards the finish. One particularly hard, hungry suck and a squeeze later Kurt was crying out Blaine's name as he came forcefully, painting his boyfriend's hand white.

He felt Blaine thrusting himself into Kurt's hand, fucking his fist shamelessly as he gulped and gulped until with one last draw and drive he was coming as well with a whiney growl, pulsing in Kurt's grip as he shot onto the fae's hip, only for it to be washed away by the falling water. Blaine pulled away; head heavy pausing only to close the bite marks before he took Kurt's mouth in a slow, lazy kiss, the fae tasting Blaine and something distinctly metallic.

Throwing arms around Blaine's neck Kurt pressed them closer as the water pounded them dipping between their mouths when they came up for air occasionally.

"You okay?" Blaine whispered in between a lick against his bottom lip, hands taking advantage of Kurt's naked state and never staying in one place for long. It made Kurt want to explore more than he had. Curious to discover tastes and textures and the sounds he could wrench from Blaine's mouth. But they had time for that. Right now he was basking in the glow they gave off. The love that was wrapping them up together. Weaving them as one person.

"I'm perfect," Kurt sighed back dazedly, scratching lazy fingers across wet shoulders.

He felt the wide smile against his mouth. "You are."

Kurt grinned back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They'd get through this.

* * *

**So alot of talking in that one.**

**Also Leon's POV (: I hope you like where his and Tristan's relationship is at. I have backstories for both of them and a lot of allusions to it was added in this one (:**

**New chapter should pick up pretty much straight from this one and have a bit more Sebastian, Blaine and Kurt visit David K, more Klaine backstory and talking, smut probably and other Warblers as we move along. Also Brittana, Klaine double date time! (:**

**It will be a looong one. And i was hoping to put some of that in this one, like more Karofsky for Klaine to discuss but Jeremiah took precedence and it just wouldnt go right so sorry guys! Hope you like it anyways (:**

**It should be up around Thursday time but i'm not sure. I have a lot of work and committments this week but i'll try my best to meet deadlines as always (:**

**Please review and let me know what you thought (: (: (:**

**Xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee or otherwise recognisable **

**Okay guys i'm back! **

**I know its been forever and I am really, really SORRY about that and there is an explanation but first I want to assure that no matter how long between updates, this fic will never be abandoned so you don't have to worry there. Also a huge sorry to all the reviews and PM's I haven't even been able to have a chance to look at yet because i'm literally putting this chapter up as I finish it.**

**Basically what happened was a few days before I was set to update last time my Nan passed away and yeah it hit hard because she was our families last grandparent and she'd just_ always_ been there you know? So after that point I just really couldn't get back into writing after a good while. The first few weeks this really wasn't a priority what with the funeral and everything but when I actually went back to write it everything just come out ...sad. Like nothing was how I wanted it and it was so frustrating being so blocked off from a chapter I was literally in the middle of writing and I story i'd invested so much into. And yeah I wasn't even looking at my emails or anything because I didn't want to read disappointed reviews or anything... I don't know, it was just really trying and I am sorry for not letting people know what was happening but I was being stubborn and not wanting to put a hiatus or a AN up because everyday I was like 'i'll get it done today' and it just never happened. **

**But yes, I finally finished something! Its not my best I know but I'm relatively happy with it and I just want something _out. _**

**_Thank you guys for all the support and kind words. I hope this long update hasn't put you off this story at all! _**

**Sorry for any mistakes in advance like usual.**

**Warnings- Swearing, Vampire Stuff, Mentions of Death and past violence, Teases of smutty times, Probably awful uses of the Italian language...**

* * *

**Once More To Get It Right  
**

_Chapter 20_

_Dalton_

The remaining time in the shower was decidedly less frantic but no less intense as Kurt indulged himself in the wonders that were Blaine's naked body. Unhurried. Languid.

He proceeded to wash his boyfriend and the vampire soaked up the attention greedily, letting him do whatever he liked as long as he kept his hands on him. Stroking, massaging, caressing.

Kurt liked that.

Liked that Blaine wanted contact and affection like a plant needed sunlight. Liked that touching was _necessary_. It mirrored Kurt's own desires. That hungry, selfish want that was a constant pull between them. Maybe it was a Chosen bond thing? He really needed to start making a dent in that book Jeff had loaned him.

Kurt was also surprised at how at ease he really was with Blaine observing him in his natural state. Now that the passion had somewhat died and defogged his brain so he could make out a more coherent thought than _want, want, want, _Kurt thought he'd be embarrassed. Shy.

Well okay, maybe he was a little shy still but it wasn't to the degrees of anxiousness that the teen had pictured in his head. When he'd consciously imagined himself naked with a faceless boy on the rare occasions he indulged himself it had always been a scary prospect. Something that he'd have to force himself to do just to get it over with. With repetition he'd become desensitised to it right? Once you'd done it a few times it became less somehow. But with Blaine…it felt comfortable. Instinctual. So completely correct that he felt stupid for having made it into such a huge deal in the first place. Maybe it was because he hadn't pictured Blaine as the mystery blurry faced boy? The indistinct image before hadn't stirred anything but unease in him but picturing _Blaine_ in his place…well all those breath catching dreams he'd woke up to since puberty hit made him feel _all_ things but embarrassed...at least until he realised he'd been getting off over an imaginary friend again.

Oh how things had changed.

Suds and bubbles stuck to skin and hair as they took turns cleaning each other off, always sticking close to one another despite the huge space that surrounded them. Hot skin pressed to hot skin, legs tangling, toes nudging. Blaine's shower gel filled up the air and was more of those enticing tree smells; evergreens, pines and fresh outdoors, wiping away all the remnants of bad feelings that lingered on sweaty skin to leave them in the healthy afterglow of their love.

No Jeremiah. No Karofsky. Nobody but Kurt and Blaine.

After what felt like forever under the heavy stream they eventually ventured back into the bathroom and Kurt got to really take in the space. It was a more than decent sized; accommodating that heaven sent shower and an even lovelier looking sunk-in bathtub the size of a Jacuzzi. One wall had a sink built into the black marble countertops with polished white cabinets and a huge mirror that took up the upper half where ceiling met counter. Underfoot was also polished white marble that was heated to ward off any chill, the toilet and hamper stood in different corners and Kurt didn't ever want to leave this pristine setting. He imagined all his products spread out on the surfaces, toothbrushes locking heads in a cup by the sink, shower gels side by side in the nook of the shower wall.

_Shit. After that whole song and dance about moving in together you're practically doing it right now!_

The fae grabbed a hold of himself just as Blaine pulled a fluffy white towel- that was sinfully soft on his pink, heated skin- around his shoulders, one already loosely tied low around the vampire's hips, droplets still snaking from his soaked drooping curls and down his mouth-watering chest playing in the dips and valleys.

Kurt thought Blaine was definitely not playing fair at all as he licked suddenly dry lips.

The vampire, not noticing the affect he was having for the moment, wiped away some of the excess moisture on Kurt's sensitive skin with painstaking gentleness before grasping the ends and using them to pull the teen into his body by the lower hanging part at the middle of his back- the bottom of it hardly reaching past the curve of his ass- not that it mattered in the steam filled room.

The teen found himself pressed up to that hard naked chest once again and couldn't find a single objection as he ran tapered fingers up smooth skin, following intently with his eyes not wanting to miss a single freckle, barely thumbing past both nipples and gaining a hiss of pleasure. Kurt shivered but continued his way upwards and locked arms around the vampire's shoulders before finally flicking his wet eyelashes upwards and catching sight of his sated, dishevelled boyfriend. He bit his lip to stop from smiling so widely and bounced on his tiptoes a little because inside he was jumping up and down.

_He did this._

He made Blaine look so wrecked and happy. Made his melted amber eyes gleam in unmistakable bliss and his body relax into almost liquid. Fed, pleasured and loved.

"So what are we doing now?" His voice came out softly, not wanting to break the atmosphere that had settled like morning dew around them. Light and fresh.

Blaine hooked material holding hands against Kurt's hips before he lifted all of Kurt's weight easily and walked them back into the bedroom despite Kurt's squeak of surprise. As much as he pretended to fuss, he loved that Blaine could pick him up so effortlessly, the slight manhandling a little bit of a turn on.

His vampire boyfriend then proceeded to collapse both of them onto the large mattress despite the fact that their hair was still pretty much dripping wet. And normally Kurt would have pitched a fit. He couldn't possibly willingly let his hair dry _naturally. _It'd never set right and he'd have to spend so much time and hairspray trying to tame with the enticement before him and the almost desperate desire to stay in the same airspace with Blaine well…he could make an exception this one time.

Plus the fact that he didn't want to rid the world of the brightest, happiest most gorgeous smile he'd ever seen when Blaine stared down at him. _How had he managed to nab himself one like this?_

"I was thinking we could do this," was the low reply that snapped him out of his own head as the vampire ducked down to mouth at Kurt's damp neck. "For the rest of the night."

And wasn't that an appealing prospect mind and body sighed dreamily in unison.

Kurt drove eager fingers into the mess of dripping curls above already feeling his body humming, gearing up for another round, brilliant sparks firing in his veins. "I suppose that wouldn't be _too _terrible."

Blaine mock growled at the teasing and gave him a playful nip on the underside of his jaw that had the fae squirming and only really registering the fact that all that separated them was the towel wrapped loosely on Blaine's hips just in that moment. He flushed deeply; breathe hitching even as his body reacted, surprising him as he got semi-hard again in such a short span. There was something much more intimate about being naked on a bed than being naked in the shower.

He pushed it aside knowing that they wouldn't go further than either of them was comfortable with and tried to focus on Blaine's lips scorching white hot against his skin, but suddenly something felt wrong. Off.

Kurt was trying to concentrate but there was this _niggle_ in the back of his mind. A peck, peck, peck at the back of his skull that was quickly becoming a bigger annoyance as the seconds ticked by. It didn't really start off as a thought, just a feeling. A restlessness that had him squirming his hips – not in a good way- as a pit formed in his stomach and spread out through his limbs until they all felt awkward and he didn't rightly know where to put them. He tried to analyse it. Tried to scour his thoughts and feelings for the source until it hit him upside the head.

_Was this over?_

The atmosphere tainted once more, infecting his body.

Would Kurt be forced to remember more? Things infinitely more vivid, infinitely more horrible. Would they plague his dreams? Would he sink back into the weeks where he was almost catatonic as he walked the halls of McKinley? It seemed quite obvious that the more time he spent away from Blaine the more his memories fought their way to the forefront of his mind as if in compensation. That two week absence, where all the fae could feel was eyes on him, was the period where the waking visions hit its peak, blacking in and out at school and home constantly.

So what was the answer then? Glue himself to Blaine's side?

And though the thought wasn't altogether unappealing he did understand that they needed their own space no matter the bond between them. Wouldn't want to live in others pockets twenty-four seven. And even if they could live like that, it didn't fix the problem really, they'd still come even if it was only slowly.

But now he was afraid.

Not only of his own mind and the secrets it held, but also of the phantom presence that seemed to be creeping around the corner, hovering over them like a great black shadow.

Jeremiah was still out there.

Still completely free and able to do whatever he wanted and when it got out that Kurt was back…he shivered involuntarily as ice crept into his veins, chasing away every warm pleasant feeling and thought that he and his vampire had managed to create together.

Jeremiah had _killed _him.

No matter how powerful people claimed he was the vampire had still managed it right under everyone's noses. And he didn't blame any of them. Definitely not Blaine and not the coven. They couldn't have known for sure what Jeremiah was really like, what he was planning. But what it _did _make Kurt realise was that the rogue vampire was _capable_. Vastly so it seemed to pull something so terrible off and_ get away_ with it.

Kurt was caught up in just how terrifyingly surreal this all was. Out of every revelation thrown his way _this _one was the worst. The one he found most difficult to handle.

Someone had killed him and probably would try again.

He hadn't realised that he was breathing so heavily until Blaine was shaking him forcefully by the shoulders. His glazed gaze refocused and he saw the vampire's pinched, worried face above him, eyes wild and concerned.

"Kurt, you're heart is going crazy. Calm down my love. Breathe."

Kurt clenched his eyes shut and did as instructed, clutching fingers into broad, unrelenting shoulders and it gave him a feeling of comfort. Blaine was strong. Blaine was powerful in his own right. They had the rest of the coven. _They'd be fine right?_

A smooth palm cupped his cheek. "Kurt, beautiful… tell me what's wrong. Please."

His voice was heartbreakingly desperate. Frustrated and hoarse.

Kurt opened his mouth but it wouldn't come out at first, got caught in his throat and stayed there until the fae felt like he was choking. It was a simple concept. A simple thing to admit but it often got caught behind walls and facades. Kurt was used to bottling it all up inside, putting on an act so that no one knew just how affected he was by something. It was a defence mechanism more than a misplaced sense of pride, but no matter the origin it was an engrained part of him now. Was it so hard to stare Blaine in the face, just open his mouth and say, "Blaine…I'm scared."

It filled up the air around them. Tense and darkening.

He watched Blaine swallow hard and shudder out a breath before he drew his shoulders square, a solid wall as if to block every unpleasant thing out as he covered Kurt's body with his own, a blanket feeling of security and strength. "He's not coming near you, Kurt. Not again. I'll find him before then and then you'll never have to worry again," he promised.

But instead of comfort, Kurt felt a sickening pit in his stomach. "I don't want you going near him Blaine-"

"Kurt-"

"No!" the fae cut off forcefully, pushing them upright and wrapping his own towel around himself tightly, feeling properly exposed for the first time as he caught determined eyes. "Blaine, please don't. He wants to hurt you more than me."

Blaine settled as close to his side as was possible, leaning into him. "Beautiful, he can't beat me. He never could."

It sunk in properly. The reasons, the after affects. Kurt had been nothing but a pawn in a higher game. "And that's why he went after me," he registered the thought out loud in a barely there voice.

A fierce kiss was pressed into his forehead, palm cupping his cheek and fingers catching behind his ear. "Never again."

Kurt wanted to believe it. Wanted to with all his heart but there was no guarantees in this world and Kurt had learnt that the hard way. He _did _believe that Blaine meant it however, no matter how unviable the sentiment and that's what made Kurt relax in the end. A small smile curled the corners of his mouth and he nodded imperceptibly knowing that Blaine would catch the movement.

"The security is so tight here now my love. Before it was lax. I was arrogant and self assured and I'll never forgive myself but now its not and its part of the reason I wanted you here. Patrols, camera's, alarms," he cupped Kurt's cheek tighter, staring right into his eyes." His face is out in police wanted lists under fabricated charges and all the covens under the New Gen Laws know who he is and what he's done. We'll keep you off everyone's radar for as long as possible but if it does leak..." Blaine frowned and sighed but Kurt could practically see him coming to a massive decision in his head. "There's places you could go. Places you'd be safe."

Kurt got another sick feeling in his stomach because Blaine was talking about him _leaving. _He didn't miss the 'you' instead of 'we'. "Where?"

"Geldian. The Fae homeland. You're father and sister still live there. They'd never reach you there."

Kurt was already shaking his head, pushing the vampire's hand away from his face in his agitation. "_No,_ Blaine! You're not just shipping me off to live with strangers!"

He felt a brief pang somewhere in his chest at addressing them so but in actuality he knew nothing of these people except what others had told them. How was he supposed to accept people into such personal places in his life, especially a place that was already filled? There was no way anyone could replace Burt as his father, the very thought made him feel ill and panicked. Having a sister he never knew about was an easier pill to swallow he supposed but not really by much when he thought of all the expectations that would be put on him.

They knew him. He didn't know them and he felt _guilty. _

Blaine matched his furious stare with a stony one of his own. "If it's for your own safety then I will Kurt, simple as that."

"You don't get to make decisions for me," Kurt growled in irritation, hardly believing what was coming out of the vamp's mouth.

"It's not up for discussion. You'll go if it's necessary," Blaine snapped back, broking no arguments.

The fae clenched his jaw and his eyes flashed as he got off the bed scooping up his crumpled clothes into his arms. "Just try and make me Blaine Anderson," he declared angrily before storming back into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

He knew he was acting like an irrational brat but Kurt couldn't help it. It wasn't the fact that Blaine wanted to take care of him. To see him safe. The teen loved that side to the vampire, loved that he could lean on Blaine and know he wouldn't fold under the pressure.

But this _over_-over protective streak?

Kurt knew that he'd never understand the level of pain and anguish Blaine had gone through with his death so he made allowances and never judged, just loved his vampire completely. And the last part hadn't changed, he still loved him and didn't judge him seeing as he understood where it came from- a place of equal love.

But it was _so _frustrating.

This one sided area of their relationship that the vampire had completely hijacked like Kurt wasn't capable of defending himself or them at all. The brunette _knew _he wasn't breakable. Never had been. He was _durable. _

His father's voice popped into his head. 'You're a Hummel.'

Kurt perched on the edge of the tub and sighed. He didn't want to fight. Actually he would rather avoid it if one came up but the difference was that he _would _when it was necessary and this thing with Jeremiah was absolutely so. No way was he letting Blaine stand alone. Together they were stronger. A force of nature. He could feel it in his very soul.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Kurt?"

The fae bit his lip wrapping his arms around himself to ward off the chill that had settled into the bathroom now that the steam had dissipated. He knew that part of the coldness he was feeling was this enforced distance between him and Blaine, even if it was of his own making and only a door separated them.

"Kurt I…" There was a pause and a dull _thunk_ that Kurt guessed was the vampire's forehead resting against the wood. "Please open the door beautiful. Talk to me."

But was Blaine right to protect him? He obviously couldn't fend off Jeremiah the first time around for whatever reason so he guessed that, that fact hadn't changed. And they had acknowledged before that Jeremiah had only gone after Kurt to get at Blaine. He was the vampire's weak link. His soft spot.

"_Kurt_," it was more insistent now and the fae had the feeling he was seconds away from breaking the lock. It's not like it would take effort on the vampire's part.

The fae realised that he wasn't going to accomplish anything in this bathroom by himself, nor would he resolve anything with his silence.

The teen shucked the towel and grabbed the fluffy blue robe off the back of the door, pulled it on and belted up before he flicked the latch to open the door. He came face to face with Blaine dressed in a pair of black sweats, seeing hurt and frustration mixing in his eyes and it made Kurt's chest ache.

"Don't send me away Blaine," he found himself blurting out. Begging.

He was gathered in his boyfriend's arms and the storm inside settled a little.

"I just want you safe," Blaine whispered clutching the soft material at his back and squeezing him tightly.

"I'm safe with you, Blaine. Nowhere else," Kurt insisted, voice muffled against the bare shoulder he was burying his face into.

A hand rose petted his neck soothingly. "It's a worse case scenario my love. Hopefully we never get there so don't worry about it now."

They weren't backing down from their separate stances. They both felt too strongly on them to compromise just yet so Kurt accepted the shelving of the topic seeing as it wasn't something they had to worry about in the very near future hopefully.

There was a beat of silence.

"I'm sorry I stormed off like a child," Kurt murmured and pressed a tender kiss to the exposed skin under his lips. It was surprising how easily apologies came to his lips these days.

He felt an answering peck hit his temple. "I'm sorry I spoke to you like that. I shouldn't have dictated."

Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine's waist. He knew that not every disagreement or argument would end this way. This maturely. But he'd take this today; he was too exhausted emotionally to attempt anything else. "Love you," he whispered.

"I love you too. Always. Now, do you want to borrow some stuff to wear before we snuggle?"

Kurt perked up at the prospect and beamed a happy smile up at his vampire. "Sure."

The fae ended up in a plain black tee that was too large on his frame and grey sweats that had to be tightened but they smelled exactly like Blaine so Kurt never wanted to take them off ever again. He'd worn a lot of outfits in his time. A. Lot. But this one was by far his favourite so far.

They'd just got settled on the bed, Kurt hooking a leg over and between Blaine's, head resting on his chest with tanned hands stroking his arms and back and thigh in lazy circles when Blaine tensed up with a frown.

Kurt lifted his head from its comfy perch. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Blaine's eyes that had been a little out of focus came back in as he flicked them downwards. "Nick needs us to go his room. Something to do with Jeff."

Kurt sat up fast, bracing his weight on one hand. "What's happened?"

Blaine gave him a comforting kiss on the lips before he rolled off the bed and threw on a shirt, throwing a pair of soft slippers in Kurt's direction. "We'll find out beautiful."

* * *

When they arrived Nick was a vampy mess. Eyes blackened, fangs peeking and growly to boot as he paced and snapped. Blaine wouldn't let Kurt in the room at first as he eyed the other vampire cautiously, his own vampire instincts making an appearance, but soon enough they got the gist of what had occurred from the ranting Nick was doing. That Jeff had run out crying from the Training Room after Kurt's flashback and had banished Nick from the room.

Nick didn't know who else to ask for help but Kurt. So as Blaine took Nick for a slow walk down the corridor to calm him down, Kurt ducked into the darkened bedroom.

"Jeff?"

There was a miserable moan from underneath the mountain of blankets interceded by a tearful sniff. Kurt felt a lurch in his heart at the sound and hopped up next to the cushioned lump deciding to take an educated guess as to what was wrong as he petted what felt like the blonde's back through the thick covering. "What happened wasn't you're fault. You couldn't have known I'd have that reaction. You know that right?"

"Yes," came the muffled response.

Oh. Kurt was a little at a loss. "So why are you so sad? Nick's crazy worried about you and so are Blaine and I."

When no reply was forthcoming he grabbed the corner of the turquoise duvet and peeled it back to reveal the tearstained, hair covered face of the blonde who was picking miserably at the sheet underneath him. Kurt turned to lie on his stomach, cradling his head on crossed arms and facing the other fae, ready to wait it out until Jeff felt like talking again.

Honestly the silence was disconcerting from the usual chatterbox.

"You were gone for a long time Kurt," Jeff finally uttered softly, taking a peek at him underneath wet hair and matted lashes.

Kurt frowned but nodded.

Jeff's jade gaze was far away as he began to talk it out and Kurt could practically see it all unravelling in front of him. "All those terrible things that happened to you for no good reason and now you have to relive it all. Terrible things still happen to you with that Karofsky boy even though I don't even know what they are and it's not fair! Why don't they just leave you alone Kurt? You've never done anything wrong, you didn't deserve any of it! Why don't they just let you be happy with Blaine and me and Nick and everyone else?" Jeff cried and Kurt felt tears sting his own eyes as he gathered the blonde into him. He had wondered all of those very same things and he didn't have an answer ready. No epiphanies. No divine power giving him an insight.

"I don't have the answers Jeff, I wish I did but… It just is what it is…"

As for the mention of David Karofsky?

It caused a ripple of unease to shoot through him. In the panic of the whole Jeremiah episode, Karofsky got well and truly pushed to the side but now…

He didn't know what to think.

He was glad that the boy had woken up of course but he was also scared. As horrible as the thought was, with Karofsky bed-bound and unconscious Kurt didn't really have to worry about him at all. No retaliation, no backlash. He hadn't really heard much of his condition or circumstances other than the jock didn't remember any of it. The only thing he could concentrate on was that the fact that he was _awake._

"Karofsky…he…" Kurt drew his brows down and took a deep breathe before facing Jeff knowing that now was the time to come completely clean about the whole thing. He had been waiting until he was ready but in reality, Kurt was never going to feel good or comfortable with what had been done to him anytime in the near future. What he _did_ feel comfortable with however, was Jeff's response. He knew that Jeff would be there for him, offering a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen and a non-judging perspective. This was something that Kurt wanted to get off his chest and he hadn't even realised it was a barrier between him and the blonde fae until now. That it had clearly been playing on Jeff's mind.

"He bullied and pushed me to the edge of my limits. Some days I didn't even want to get out of bed because the humiliation every day was just too much to stomach. Some days I was so scared they'd push me again, just one more bruise to add to the collection that I'd jump at nothing at all…" he swallowed heavily lost in his head. "But the absolute worst part about it…was not understanding _why_. All the taunts and jeers were all aimed at my sexuality and I was used to that, every other jock in the school did it right, so why should he be any different? But it was so much more _personal_ with Karofsky and there was so much _hatred_."

Kurt cleared his tightening throat and blinked away the threatening wetness in his eyes.

"That day you came and got me I found out why."

Jeff was clenching his fists and biting his lip hard by this point as he soaked in every word. "Why was it?"

And this was the stumbling block. Telling Jeff what happened was effectively outing Karofsky, something he had promised to himself not to do. There was no way someone could misinterpret the situation, draw any other conclusion than the fact that Karofsky had been targeting him so insistently out of confusion of his own sexuality. But at the same time he knew that this would never leave Jeff's lips if he asked it of him. The blonde wasn't malicious by any means so he wouldn't be posting it on Facebook or calling up all his contacts to spread it around.

Kurt warred.

As if he could sense the indecision or even read Kurt's mind Jeff spoke up. "It won't leave the two of us. It never has before and it never will as long as I can help it."

And that was all he needed. He met that serious deep green gaze. "He kissed me."

The reaction was different from the last time he'd spoken those words aloud.

At first it was gaping mouthed disbelief. Then it was thinly veiled anger in eyes that switched to comprehension as he added up what were probably Blaine's reactions to the information that had just been dropped on him. There were a few seconds when Kurt held his breath, a stretch that Kurt felt every insecurity rise to try and take a hold, then the fae prince was engulfed in warmth as long sun kissed limbs wrapped around him.

Kurt let out a shaky breathe and collapsed into the hold.

"None of this is your fault," Jeff repeated to him and it hit a nerve, because still on some subconscious level Kurt did believe that if he had just done something, _any_thing, different then this could have all been avoided somehow. The blonde pulled back, curling fingers around Kurt's shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. "Kurt. You _know _it's not. There was nothing you could have done to stop him…or even stop Blaine. In fact by rights Karofsky shouldn't still be…well… so you did brilliantly."

Kurt nodded and looked down at his twisting fingers in the sheets underneath them. He knew this. He did. But every time he thought back to it he just remembered that far away broken figure on the floor of his old schools gymnasium.

He winced. "It's hard I guess…wrapping my head around it still."

"Maybe you should go see him."

Kurt snapped his head up as his jaw gaped stupidly. "What?"

Jeff shrugged and swallowed a little as he attempted to explain, running a hand through his hair and pulling it back into some sort of order. "Well if you go and see that he's really alright…well apart from the whole memory loss thing. That's a tad inconvenient for reconciling-"

"Hmm, just a smidge," Kurt agreed dryly, pulling up his finger and thumb.

Jeff rolled his bloodshot eyes. "_But. _If you saw he was okay, maybe you'd feel…better?"

Kurt considered it. Would he feel better confronting his school life bully? Maybe. Perhaps they could put aside some differences seeing as they had a rather glaring thing in common. But then again. _That _was the reason Karofsky had been so horrible in the first place. So parting on civil terms was rather a long shot.

Replacing the image in his mind of a broken body with a healthy healing one though…

"Not that I want you going near that asshole again, especially now that I know what he's done but if it helps _you…_" he let it trail and Kurt understood how hard it was for Jeff to hate or even think ill of people. He knew the toll and effort it took himself nowadays. It seemed they just weren't built for hatred. Giving or receiving.

"Blaine wouldn't like it."

Jeff snorted a laugh and nodded before he got serious again and pressed, "But he'd let you if you really wanted to."

Kurt knew that. He also knew that he'd be right there holding his hand and whispering sweet comforts into his ear, but what he _was_ unsure of was Blaine's reaction to seeing the jock again. Would he fly off the handle? Would he try to finish the job? And what about the memory loss? It made it ten times harder when the jock wouldn't understand why they were there in the first place. The gay kid he tormented stopping by his bedside to give him well wishes?

_Yeah._

"I don't know. Maybe."

He couldn't think about going today. He needed a break from life and problems and issues out of his control.

"Just think about it," Jeff smiled and after a while he sighed out long and loud. Such a dramatic huff of breathe that it made Kurt grin at him, especially when he flopped back down onto his back. "These heart to hearts are _exhausting. _Blaine and Nick should wait on us the rest of the day just because we're sooooo tired."

Kurt smirked with a roll of his eyes. "They wait on us anyway so that kind of defeats the purpose."

Jeff pouted at the ceiling. "Such a hard life we lead."

Kurt nodded, mock sympathetically. "I feel so put upon, really."

"It sucks, but we have to get through it."

"Soldier on."

"Power through."

They looked at one another before bursting out laughing and that's how Blaine and Nick found them when they entered the room a minute later. The stockier vampire finally lost his perpetual frown and on edge air as he took in his happy laughing mate and both vampires joined the fae on the bed.

Jeff immediately jumped on Nick and smacked a huge kiss to his lips. "Sorry for making you worry Nicky. And sorry for banning you from the room, I just really needed to sort some stuff out in my head. Like a delayed reaction to everything," he murmured contritely.

The vampire tightened his arms around the blonde's small waist and shook his head, raising a hand to wipe away at the residual tear tracks tenderly. "I just want you to be happy sweetheart."

Jeff beamed a wide toothy grin, stars in his eyes as he leaned into the affections. "I am. I have you."

Kurt nearly cooed at them but instead snuggled closer into Blaine's side feeling him press a soft kiss to his temple, unable to keep the grin off his face. This is all he needed right here.

"We should get everyone and watch a film in the main room," Blaine suggested, sneaking a hand into Kurt's un-styled locks to shift through repeatedly. Kurt nearly purred. For all his fussing over his hair, he surprisingly had a weakness for people playing with it…well actually had a weakness for _Blaine _playing with it. If anyone else even got close he'd bite their fingers off. "I think everyone could do with just relaxing for a while."

Jeff's ears pricked immediately and he bounced, jogging them all. "Oh yay! We haven't done that in foreeeeever!"

"I could get behind that," Kurt nodded. He'd like to spend time with everyone some more. "But I want vetoing rights to what we watch. If I get forced to watch yet another car crash filled, over budget, no plot monstrosity then I'm going to scream."

"Finn and your dad?" Blaine asked knowingly and Kurt pouted with a nod. He decided he was going to do that more often when it earned him tender smooch and a little suck on his bottom lip that he may or may not have whined a little at. "My poor baby," Blaine cooed against his mouth.

Kurt hummed in agreement, eyes half mast as his fingers curled and scratched at the base of the vampire's hair line.

"Hey! You're getting Klainey-juices all over our Niff sheets," Jeff broke in with a whine but he sounded amused and happy and just…lighter.

Kurt blushed a little at the implications and backed away slightly, though Blaine followed to press little kisses across his cheek, before turning to catch Jeff's smirking eyes. "Please, make that sentence dirtier," he snapped dryly because he didn't deal well with sexual innuendo…like at all. It was completely out of his comfort zone (though now he was sexually active he should probably man up and get used to it) and when Kurt was pushed outside of what he knew…he got bitchy. Sue him.

"Stop eye fucking each other on the sheets that Nick fucks me? Unless of course you're into foursomes. We're all hot, it could be fun!" Jeff rattles of brightly like he's discussing golf or peanut butter on toast or kittens.

The reaction is immediate, two similar growls rent the air and Kurt is pulled one way and Jeff the other by two extremely possessive vampire's. Jeff is laughing and Kurt supposed he may have been too if his eyes weren't bugging out of his head and images he soooo didn't want swirling around his brain.

_Oh God, is there such a thing as brain bleach?_

And its not that Jeff and Nick are undesirable people, its just that the fact that Jeff is his best friend and Nick's his…well just _his _makes them off limits and not in any kind of sexy way. Thinking about them in compromising positions is just weird and strange and _ew. _

Also he doesn't want anyone near Blaine. Nope. Not a finger touching thank you ever so.

"I was just kidding guys c'mon. Kurt asked me to make it dirtier!" Jeff defended but he was entirely too smug with his efforts as the vampire's got a hold of themselves.

"If I told you to jump off a cliff or told you, you could fly or, or…" he searched around for something that might actually make a dent in that crowing visage across from him. It jumps into his head like it was sent from above. "If I told you to wear last season's Marc Jacobs shorts, would you do it?"

Jeff winces big actually backing into Nick as if for protection and says in a faint voice, "The ones with the paisley patterns and the orange and the buttons?"

Kurt nods seriously. "I love the man but even a genius can have a lapse in judgement."

Jeff gulps and Kurt grins in victory as Nick is looking between them and over at Blaine with exasperated confusion. "These two are so strange. It's like their talking another language. No matter how many times Jeff's tried to explain it I still get lost."

Kurt looks up to see Blaine grin back. "What you don't understand print vs. pattern or faux vs. fur or whatever colours the new black." He's looks down at Kurt questioning, "What is it this month beautiful?"

Kurt knows he's kind of making fun but he can't help himself. "Raspberry."

"Raspberry," Jeff choruses at the same time and the fae share a smile.

Blaine nods, presses a kiss into Kurt's brow then looks over at Nick with a serious face and repeats with a sure nod. "Raspberry."

Kurt rolls his eyes at his ridiculous boyfriend and refuses to admit there's a giggle lodged in his throat or a smile twitching his lips as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"But that's a food," Nick argues and he appears hopelessly perplexed. "Plus, its Christmas, how is raspberry Christmas-y?"

"It's also a colour Nicky," Jeff informs him happily with a scan over his frame and a pat to his peck. "It'd look very good on you actually. We'll buy you a few things in that colour."

Nick gapes and Kurt snorts in amusement feeling Blaine's grin against his shoulder.

"Just because its Christmas doesn't mean you have to dress like a Christmas tree or an elf or something. Raspberry is a perfectly respectable colour for this time of year. Its very fashion forward," Kurt tells them.

Blaine nods and whispers across, "Vogue says so," and gains a slap to the head.

"It does say so actually!" Kurt defends his personal bible indignantly.

Blaine chuckles and pulls him tighter against his chest. "I know. I subscribe beautiful so you don't have to get mad, I was just playing."

Kurt huffs but sinks into the embrace regardless because well, it's _Blaine_ so nobody should judge him. After the day they've had its nice to relax and banter and tease and flirt.

"So movie then?" Nick finally asks getting them back on track and saving himself from the headache of fabrics and patterns.

"We can order in!" Jeff grinned playing absently with the stocky vampires fingers, bending, pulling and arching them in different directions.

Nick rolled his eyes allowing the play freely. "And by that you mean…"

"Get someone else to go pick up a shit tonne of food for everyone seeing as the gates to the school are supposed to be locked and monitored right now… the curfew enforcing bastards."

Blaine this time. "Which would mean…"

Jeff smiles again and Kurt caught up quickly, catching sparkling green eyes as they said together. "Wes."

They all laughed.

* * *

"But I want to watch the Avengers!" Zach whined dressed glaringly in a pair of orange Thundercats pyjama's, brandishing the case around like a weapon to all those that opposed him.

The movie idea had gone down well with the rest of the coven and soon everyone was gathering into the Warbler claimed entertainment room burdened down with all manner of snacks and extra chairs, blankets and pillows. Blaine and Kurt claimed a sofa to themselves, a down pillow and an extra soft blanket to cover them while they stretched out along one another, Kurt taking the inside and nosing at his neck. Jeff and Nick curled into a plush armchair, the blonde happily sinking into the vampire's lap while dragging their own batman throw cover over the both of them while the rest of the coven spread out haphazardly.

Unsurprisingly it wasn't the seating arrangements that caused problems.

"We've watched it like a million times for fuck's sake!" David argued back, topless yet again but in some soft sleep pants that sat low on his hips. "If I see one more all purpose super hammer or one more oversized green person with questionable stretchy pants then I'll commit coven-cide."

"It's Adam's favourite too, right muffin?" the red head beseeched from his spot atop one of the couches.

The blonde vampire shifted a little uncertainly under the scrutiny and nicknames, picking nervously at the pillow squished on his lap as he shrugged his large shoulders up to tease the ends of golden hair. "Well I do like it…but we don't have to watch it if everyone doesn't want too," he hurried to tack on, always willing to please.

Zach seemingly ignored the last part though. "See! HA! Adam agrees with me. He's the Potts to my Stark, the Betty to my Banner, the Widow to my Hawk!"

"You do realise you just called Adam a girl…on three different examples," Kurt asked lazily from Blaine's chest, still tangling feet and twitching toes against one another under the blankets.

Blaine chuckled along with a few others, making another smooth pass through silky locks and relishing the purr that vibrated through the fae's chest to his. "And implied you're a couple."

"The last one isn't even a real thing so it doesn't count," Thad muttered from his spot in front of the plasma screen where he was fiddling with a few wires and plugs and basically all the things Blaine didn't really understand but made the small, young vampire happy to tinker with.

Adam by this point was sinking further and further into the couch like he hoped it would swallow him up, a horrible blush blotching his face. Blaine almost felt bad for him but no matter how many years of Zach being overly affectionate and crass and just generally himself, Adam had still never gotten used to it- or the fact that it was almost _always _centred around him.

Zachery was unaffected by the attention and just smiled winningly before darting a sultry look towards the blonde. "If he wants to be the guy I am _totally_ fine with that, whatever turns him on."

Adam gaped a strangled sound before getting up clumsily and making a shaky excuse to check on something as Zach called after him and Kurt muffled a giggly blush in Blaine's chest. The vampire didn't think his Chosen could get any more adorable or innocent despite the way he was moaning and teasing him just hours earlier, fully naked and wet and wanting and…_Fuck._

He _loved_ to be teased. Loved the slow burning torture of it all, the agonising want that hurt so damn good, the power Kurt held over him.

He absolutely went wild when he saw the wicked light in his fae's eyes, that killer combination of innocence and sin pushing him right to the edge and when he got there he loved that it flipped. That he took control and Kurt surrendered and submitted and wanted Blaine to take that power from him. Wanted to be manhandled in the sweetest way, to give up and lose himself with his head thrown back, back bowed in a beautiful arch, pretty lips parted and abused.

God's above Kurt was still flawless.

Body toned and lithe, legs that went on for miles, an ass that was perfectly round and firm and just _fuck. _One hundred years of torture. One hundred years of living off memories and pictures. One hundred years of bittersweet fantasy and then it was all laid out before him again. He wanted to gorge himself on flesh and blood and feelings reawakened. All the time in existence would never be enough to properly pay homage to the shrine that was the fae's body.

Nobody in the world was as beautiful as Kurt was and that he was all Blaine's?

Blaine shifted his hips praying to the God's that Kurt was too preoccupied to feel the rock hard erection he was now sporting. No amount of thinking of horrible off-putting things was going to change that when he could feel the long sinewy length of his fae pressed half against and half on top of him and images of wet, naked skin was flashing through his brain.

He tried to refocus anywhere else.

"Well that's not gonna be you now is it so why don't you just give up before you embarrass yourself further yeah?" David jibed plainly and Zach actually seemed a little hurt before he shut the emotion down effectively and pasted on a smile. Blaine frowned a little thinking maybe he was missing something.

Zach had always been a bit obsessed with Adam from the moment the blonde joined their coven but the curly haired vamp had never pegged it as anything more seeing as it wasn't exactly a two way street. Adam smiled and blushed and bore it all but he never reciprocated. Not in all their years.

But then again, Adam was chronically shy.

In the Warblers he was happy to fade into the background. If their public performances were more individual like the New Directions style then Blaine was sure the blonde would have nothing to do with it. Hell it took him months to even be able to look a Giver in the eye and even then he was stretching feedings so he wouldn't impose on them.

As for the way he acted around friends, he was fine after an extended period of quietness, but once you had an in then he really was easy to talk to. Quite a rambler actually, always helpful, always striving to please. What Zach could never stop however, was the constant innuendo and compliments that poured like water over his tongue in Adam's direction. And that stuff scared the blonde back into his shell like a turtle.

Zach hadn't stopped trying however. Every single day he'd attempt to engage Adam and the result was nearly always the same. A blush, a stutter, an awkward exit.

Zach shrugged. "Don't know the meaning of the word."

"Can someone just please put on something before I wilt in boredom at your melodramatic antics, _si?_" Leon asked from where his head was cradled on a pillow in Tristan's lap. The tattooed vampire had his legs pulled up and curled under him, pillow and Leon on his thighs and a hand in the Italian's braid. Complexly a normal position for them.

Jeff and Nick come up for air from where they were clearly engaging in some making up making out underneath the blanket on the armchair they shared given the swollen lips and loud wet smacking noises they shamelessly made. "Put something romantic on."

"Oh no!" Trent declared from his spot on the floor. "There is no _way _I am encouraging the already raging hormones in this room right now when there's no girls present! If there's gonna be an orgy I wanna at least join in and none of you have the right parts!"

The redhead jumped on the arm of the sofa now and pointed at them all. "I call dibs on Adam, so back off assholes, that golden god is mine!"

David rolled his eyes and lazily scratched at his waistline. "Zach the whole point of an orgy is that everyone kinda has ever-"

"I said. I. Call. Dibs," Zach cut in with narrowed eyes. Blaine had to cover a laugh when he pictured the redhead whipping a sword out pointing it skywards and shouting, 'Thunder, thunder, thundercats HO!' He felt Kurt's eyes on his face like the fae knew he was thinking something ridiculous and waiting for him to crack. He glanced down and grinned cheekily only to receive an exasperated head shake before they turned back to the commotion.

The dark skinned vampire met Zach head on with a cocked brow. "Don't you wanna check with him first before you're all slobbering over his piece or are you going for the perverts guide to dating?"

Blaine laughed loudly before continuing on in his best commercial voice, "Zach's shock and awe dating technique, one hundred percent success rate…warning side affects may include anything up to jail time, severe beatings or pepper spray, rape whistles and tasers."

The whole room burst into peals of laughter, Kurt's chest vibrating pleasantly into his and even Zach cracked a grin at himself after a few seconds of pretending to sulk.

"His majesty just had to come back and put Blaine back in top form didn't he," Zach lamented sinking down to sit in a haphazard pile of lanky limbs.

Blaine beamed as Kurt raised his head up and grinned at Zach before resting his chin on his forearm to stare up at the vampire glancing over every feature. "I'd say he's always in perfect form," he admitted lowly and the vampire couldn't miss the implications. Even if it wasn't obvious, the dip in tone, the change from that gorgeous pitch to a lower register, was like a neon sign. And that he'd come out and said it in front of everyone?

Blaine smile was slow and dipped in every naughty thought running through his head, the promise of them trapped behind his lips, sitting pretty on the tip of his tongue just waiting for Kurt to delve in and discover.

The lustful darkening to those beloved eyes told Blaine to brace himself even before Kurt bit his bottom lip to cover a mischievous smile. Long limbs untangled enough so that Kurt could crawl further upwards, all feline grace and sinewy movements that Blaine was glad was covered in a blanket and only he got to witness as his eyes travelled hungrily up and down. When they were eye level Blaine reached up and snuck a hand under his tee that Kurt was still wearing, skating along the heated flesh of his side before coming around and playing with his new favourite accessory of Kurt's. He heard the fae's breath hitch when he gently tugged the bar and slipped a thumb underneath to circle his belly button lightly.

"Oh fuck, here they go again."

"Shhh! You're ruining it!"

"Don't hog all the popcorn, geez!"

The two ignored them, too engrossed in each other and Kurt ducked down to Blaine's ear. "They're going to take forever to decide aren't they?"

Blaine hummed his agreement, closing his eyes and breathing deep of Kurt's natural summer scent mixed deliciously with his own. His cock twitched in interest.

An alluring hum vibrated in his ear that sent shivers down Blaine's spine. "What do you suppose we do to occupy our time?"

Such. A. Tease.

Blaine turned his head and Kurt pulled back until their noses bumped and they were staring deep into one another eyes, through thick lashes and hooded lids. "Blaine- Kurt blanket time," he asserted and grabbed the material to throw over their heads and rolled Kurt into the corner before sealing their lips together, despite Kurt's delighted, all too satisfied giggle.

"'Blanket time'…how PG of you Blaine," Zach laughed.

Blaine wiggled a hand out of the cocoon to flip him off before diving it back underneath never once stopping the hungry motion of his mouth against Kurt's. He'd never get enough of this. Never get bored. Never want to stop. It was like everything aligned in Kurt's arms, every jagged edge smoothed over by the steady flowing tide of Kurt's love. Forwards, back. Giving, receiving. Sometimes it was a gentle wash, sometimes a forceful crash, but it was always constant and Blaine greedily soaked it in while giving as much of himself back as Kurt was willing to have.

Perfectly slotted lips parted on a sigh and a hum, Blaine's hand mapping its way to the small of Kurt's back to dip into the dimples there, just another on the long list of favourite things about his Chosen. Blaine felt the tiniest licks against his upper lip, a hand driving into his curls, tugging gently and groaned so godsdamn audibly that he might have been embarrassed if Kurt wasn't unconsciously rocking his hips up into his thigh that was wedged in-between both of the fae's or making those hot little purring sounds in the back of his throat. Groaning was a nonnegotiable side effect at this point.

"Foods here, nobody panic!" Spencer called out as he entered the room and the smell of pizza with various toppings and garlic bread filled the air. Blaine would have pouted, if his mouth wasn't pleasantly engaged, as the overpowering scents masked Kurt's.

"I see you've all been very productive," Wes commented dryly and it seemed like Kurt was coming back to himself because the kisses were slowing and losing heat but Blaine didn't want to stop so he pressed in harder, moved his lips coaxingly along Kurt's plush ones until he felt the fae's spine practically melt back downwards. He tried not to grin too widely but it was all for naught because a weight dropped onto their feet and they both broke away with a jerk, ripping the cover off to find Sebastian smiling 'sheepishly' as he popped back up.

"Sorry guys I didn't even see you two there," he apologised with faux sweetness and Blaine gave him a knowing, warning glare before looking back down to his kiss mussed Chosen who was blushing and tugging at his hair to bring it to some kind of order as he sat up pulling his legs closer and out of crushing distance.

Blaine reached out and swept a missed lock of caramel back, leaning in and placing a soft kiss to a heated cheek. "You okay?" he whispered.

Kurt nodded with a sweet smile and turned his head to nudge noses, lashes downcast. "You?"

He nosed back. "Ummhmm."

"Hey, Blaine?"

The vampire turned his head to Wes who was leaning against the door and inclined his head outwards when they locked eyes. "Can I talk to you real quick?"

_And leave Kurt with Sebastian?_

David clapped him on the shoulder as he passed like he was reading Blaine's mind and maybe he'd broadcast the thought. They shared a look and Blaine sighed. "Sure."

He untangled himself and got up bending down to give a mildly frowning Kurt a reassuring peck. "I'll be right back beautiful."

"'Kay sweetie. I'll keep the blanket warm and save you a slice before the savages eat it all."

Blaine grinned. "S'why I love you."

Kurt gave him a stern glare and Blaine was undeniably pleased with the haughty princely displeasure written across every lovely feature even if he didn't know what is was for. He was just too adorable. "Wanna rethink that sentence sweetie? You know the one where you implied that you only love me because I warm your bed and bring you food," the fae asked far too brightly.

Blaine flushed a little and a few of the others cracked up, some openly guffawing and others snickering behind hands or mouthfuls of snacks.

"Think fast Blainer's!" Trent mumbled far too entertained through a mouthful of buttered kernels.

"Screw picking a movie, let's just watch Klaine!"

"Uhh… among all the other reasons of course! I didn't think they needed to be said," he tried to wheedle his way out. It wasn't like he meant it like that in the first place!

Kurt crossed his arms and raised a brow. "Uh huh."

Knowing he wasn't going to be able to wiggle his way off the hook made him pout and scowl a little. He didn't like Kurt being mad at him in any form, even if it was just playful banter and he was usually the one to give in when they teased and baited one another. "Beautiful," he whined and he watched his Chosen roll those amazing eyes at him but his mouth was twitching upwards.

Seeing the opportunity he dove for it head first. Grasping the fae's chin in his hand he bent to stick a kiss to his lips and trailed them all the way towards Kurt's ear. "I'll lie you down and go over every single thing I love about you beautiful," he paused to tug at the lobe, unable to help himself when the supple flesh was right there. He felt Kurt shudder and forced himself not to get distracted. "It's a _very _long list so you'll have to clear you're busy schedule for me my love. I wanna appreciate you properly after all."

When he pulled away he found a delicious combination of flushed cheeks, bitten lips and pupil blown eyes. "I…um, well I suppose that would be fine. I'll clear some space."

Blaine gave him a mock serious face but he knew his smirk was shining through.

Wes cleared his throat. "Blaine."

Holding the fae's stare for a thickening moment longer he finally blinked and straightened back up. He grabbed a slack hand and pressed a kiss to the knuckles, relishing the soft skin under his lips. "Be good."

And then he was stepping towards his best friend and following him out of the door just as a still frazzled looking Adam ducked back in with a fluttery, nervous smile.

They heard the excited, "Babycakes, you've returned! My eyes were missing you're pretty face!" from Zachery before they rounded the corner and carried on until they hit a relatively unused stretch of corridor, lit lowly in candlelight like usual.

Wes was straight to the point as ever, squaring his stance and crossing his arms. "This Karofsky situation needs to be handled."

Blaine popped his jaw and glanced off down the corridor as he fought his natural instincts to get mad and growly. "What is the situation exactly?"

"Carlos is pretty sure its memory loss but he made it clear that the chunk of memories could come back at any time. Basically we've got ourselves our very own time bomb complete with homophobic tendencies and acne," Wes explained and by the end he was even pacing a little, rubbing at his upper lip absently.

"I'll deal with it."

Wes halted mid-step and glanced at him like he was seeing right through him. "I don't need a body on my hands Blaine."

The vampire rolled his eyes because he wasn't thinking that…much. "Not exactly what I had in mind."

Wes took a moment before he nodded at him. "Tell me if you need anything."

Blaine waved it off because that was a given. "Now tell me why you really wanted to talk?"

The leader smirked and shook out his short hair. "The council-"

"We're not telling them," Blaine cut across fiercely, eyes flashing as he stepped threateningly closer.

Wes took the reaction in stride, completely calm in the face of Blaine's anger and insubordination. "They have to know eventually Blaine. Kurt's _family _have to know. If they find out we've been hiding him from them then any chance of salvaging an alliance is completely shot."

Blaine scoffed. "Fuck the alliance. The rogues don't fucking care if the fae are powerful, it didn't stop them from killing their _prince_ now did it?"

Wes shoved him hard in the shoulder and Blaine barely restrained himself from punching back as they drew chest to chest. "I assure you Blaine, it had an affect," he spoke lowly. "You want to hear the reports lately? The rising activity since the break?"

Blaine really couldn't refute it. He'd been either too consumed with grief or revenge in the past century to pay any attention to anything else. It was further proof of why he needed to step down from his position in the first place.

"They can't know Wes," Blaine stated strongly despite everything. "You tell the council and Jeremiah and whoever he's working with _will _find out."

Wes fisted his hands over and over, his face an impenetrable mask. "You can't keep Kurt locked away for the rest of your lives. The council can send extra protection for you both."

"The council is a leaky faucet Wes and you and I both know it. I will not trust them with the protection of my Chosen and that's final," Blaine practically barked at him.

"And King Gelding? Princess Elana?" Wes challenged with narrowed eyes. "Are you going to tell me that the safest place for him isn't with them?"

The jab struck a painful nerve.

"He's _mine!"_ the vampire spat hoarsely at his friend, vision clouding over. "They can't take him from me."

The vampire leader sighed, deflating a little in the face of Blaine's struggle. "I know you Blaine. You'd let them take him if it meant he was safe."

The very conversation he and the fae had been arguing over earlier and Wesley was right. He would let Kurt go if it meant he was safer, no matter how much pain it would cause to himself.

But they weren't at that point yet and Blaine was an utterly selfish vampire.

He closed his eyes and tried to get a reign on his chaotic emotions. "Until Kurt wants to contact them, I'm not forcing him to tell his parents," he said softly but firmly.

He opened his eyes back up to see Wes drawing a weary hand down his face. He covered it well but there was obviously more happening than any of them had been aware of and Wes was taking the brunt of it all to shield them. It made him feel utterly useless as a friend, coven brother and once leader.

"Are you okay Wes?"

He hadn't asked that question in so long even though he'd heard it day after day for a hundred years. It was strange hearing it pass through his own lips for once.

There was an indecisive moment where the male warred between leader and simple vampire before the latter won out and he turned to collapse back against the wall, resting his head back and staring at the ceiling.

"Things are about to get bad Blaine," he admitted on a quiet whisper.

Blaine didn't allow any emotion to filter through as he listened intently. He'd rage or panic or cry later. "How bad?"

Wes tipped his head towards him and hard brown eyes met gold and that's all that needed to be said.

Blaine ran a hand through his loose curls, still the slightest bit damp from his shared shower. "We'll get through it together. Whatever they have planned, we'll be better okay? Smarter, stronger, faster."

Wes took him in for a moment before a slow smile crept onto his lips. "You really haven't lost it have you?"

Blaine frowned. "What?"

A snort.

"You were born to lead Blaine. You can't just switch something like that off," Wes explained and Blaine shifted from bare foot to bare foot slightly uncomfortably. He wasn't ready to consider leadership again. He was still too erratic and impulsive and he didn't know if he ever would _want_ to lead again when it had cost him everything before.

"You're one to talk," he said instead. "Plus you're better at it than I ever was."

Wes accepted the subtle hint to leave it alone and pushed back off the wall with a deep cleansing breath. "We'll leave things as they are for now but after Christmas we're talking about this again."

Blaine nodded and though they both knew his stance wouldn't change they walked companionably back towards the room.

Blaine had been gone for the total amount of time it had taken for Kurt to grab a plate and grab a few slices of pizza and garlic breads for him and his boyfriend to share before Sebastian started, now sitting quite happily at the end of his and his vampire's couch and it had killed any lingering feelings of arousal from before quite effectively.

* * *

The fae thought that after a few minutes of initial silence that this is how they were going to interact from now on- ignoring one another existed- and Kurt was totally fine with that. As long as Sebastian didn't try to start anything or try to mess with his and Blaine's relationship then the meerkat could run around naked with a lampshade on his head for all he cared.

If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all and all that jazz…

Apparently Sebastian had never gotten that memo.

"Getting off on the couch in front of everyone. Classy," Sebastian jeered under his breathe as another loud fight broke out over Die Hard vs. Lethal Weapon, lip practically curled up in distaste.

The verbal hit stung a little and the fae couldn't help the red stain on his cheeks that betrayed him before he could school his expression and arch a brow.

Earlier he was thinking of just how hard it was for him to _truly _hate someone. But these unprovoked attacks on him and the connection he had with Blaine- which was fast becoming one of the most precious things in his life- had his emotions reeling in churning fires. Kurt knew he was changing in subtle and big ways, his fae heritage seeping through from his soul to invade his very bones and as such, the idea of resolving to hate someone… it didn't sit right anymore. Before Kurt had no issues with declaring hate for objects or people and as a teenager it's kind of just what you did in the spur of the moment. Impulsive and never truly understanding the sheer magnitude of that one emotion as they threw it out wherever.

Now Kurt was very aware.

Partly because he had been on the receiving end of other peoples hatred for years now and partly because he just _felt _so much more now. In the currents of the air feeding out from people and nature and animals and it's seemed to be a side affect of opening himself up like Jeff had taught him. Allowing it all to pass through him.

Sebastian was coming closer to that horrible emotion now, edging up there with the Jeremiah's and Karfosky's in his life and though Kurt didn't like the awful feelings it produced, coating his body in what felt like slime and filth… he just couldn't help it when he recognised just what they wanted to do to him. What they wanted to take away from him.

If there was one thing Kurt was it was a fighter. He wouldn't let them take this a second time.

"Still panting after taken guys? Classy," he snapped back and Sebastian's nostrils flared as his eyes darkened.

"Everyone's fair game in my eyes human," he leant in further to tell him. A dark promise glinting in his eyes that made Kurt want to inch backwards and find Blaine to sink into his arms to reassure himself that the vampire was _his_.

And he was. He was Kurt's and hearing this asshole try and put claims on him set his body on edge, a faint humming under his skin that Kurt vaguely recognised as a swell of magic.

"You're either deaf or stupid so I'll speak slowly for you this time okay?" Kurt gritted out. "I. Am. Not. Human. And . Blaine. Is. Mine."

"For now. And honey, you may have been a showdog first time around but now," he looked him up and down condescendingly. "You're just some mongrel Blaine picked up at the pound because you reminded him of the first bitch he ever had."

Kurt fought the flinch as the words struck home, pushing them aside to be dealt with later.

"First and last bitch he ever had and that's what kills you isn't it?" Kurt hissed back lowly, meeting that hostile glare head on. "No matter what life I'll always be a higher pedigree than you because no matter my upbringing, when it comes down to essentials, you're hopelessly out of your league." He snorted as he eyed him up and down in mockery of what Sebastian had done earlier. "So if I'm a mongrel," he leaned in patronisingly, "what does that say about you _honey?_"

Sebastian growled menacingly, fangs dropping down as he moved forwards his intent clear.

"Sebastian! Get the hell away from him!" Jeff yelled trying to raise himself up but Nick was holding him back. It was the jolt needed however because the vampire did back off a little allowing Kurt to take a breath of relief.

"What the fuck Seb?!" David shouted at him and Kurt turned to see everyone painting glares on the vampire. But it was Leon who got up and towered over him, expression grave and commanding. "I suggest you apologise quickly and remove yourself to the other side of the room _amico mio_."

"This hasn't got anything to do with you Giuliani," Sebastian rumbled, fingers forming claws against the leather.

"There is the hard or easy way here," Leon pressed ignoring him, eyes flat and cold. He looked like an avenging angel with the overhead light creating a halo around his midnight hair. "Apologise and move or we shall be having problems _si?_"

They locked stares for a moment the room alive and supercharged, like one spark could set them all off, before Sebastian tightened his jaw and relented. He barely spared an icy glance at Kurt muttering a fake, "Sorry," which was really a clear 'this isn't over', before getting up and taking a seat to himself pulling his phone out and diverting his attention to the device as he angrily stabbed at it with tense fingers.

Kurt hardly knew what to think. They'd all just defended him. Banded together against one of their coven, one of _them, _to protect him. Kurt felt actual tears stinging his eyes and quickly blinked them away.

"Are you okay _piccolina_?"

Kurt met those kind, deep green eyes and nodded. "Yes, thank you. You didn't have to really, I could have handled it."

Leon laughed easily, an utterly charming sound and tutted. "Of course we do. You're one of us, _si?_"

Kurt swallowed heavily because yes. He really was. Really felt it and it was the most amazing feeling spreading through him like warm liquid soaking through to his toes. He looked around at all the expectant, hopeful faces. "Yeah, I guess I am."

There was a cheer and Kurt blushed and caught Jeff's eye. He mouthed a concerned, "Sure you're okay? I'll shave his head if you want?" Presenting a thumb up or down option and though Kurt was tempted…oh so very, very tempted he thumbs downed. Jeff pouted but Kurt just grinned, a spark in his eye.

"We can do better than that," he mouthed back and Jeff was suddenly smirking widely, bouncing on Nick's lap in excitement.

"This means you have to join the Warblers!" Zach enthused with a fist pump; jostling the many DVD's currently piled in his lap and barely hanging onto the huge slice flopping over his other hand, which he had tried valiantly to hand feed to a mortified Adam.

Kurt gave him an odd look with a kinked brow, secretly pleased for the subject change to calmer seas. "I wasn't aware that was a rule."

"It's not," Tristan assured him softly as Leon walked back over and settled his head back down with a pleased sigh as long fingers immediately found their way back into inky strands.

The redhead groaned in defeat. "Thanks a lot T."

"Hush," Leon ordered him and Kurt was once again struck by the familiar way Leon and Tristan interacted. It was understated even when the tattooed male had his hands in the Italian's braid, so understated in fact that Kurt still wasn't quite sure what to think about them. Friends, lovers, Chosen's?

He nibbled on a bite of pizza as he contemplated and was so lost in his own head that he didn't even notice when Blaine finally returned until he felt insistent nuzzling at his neck. He put down the slice and turned his head to smile at his boyfriend, noting the slightly frazzled look he had about him and frowning immediately.

"What happened?"

Blaine shook his head and smiled lightly. "I'll tell you later. Right now I just want to enjoy you and blankets and pizza and snuggling and whatever crap these guys finally decide on."

Kurt accepted it gracefully and rearranged himself in the corner before opening his arms up wide. Blaine smiled widely, hints of dimples before sliding into the offered space between the fae's legs, Kurt's chest to Blaine's back, blanket draped over their laps as well as the plate of food, Kurt's free hand chasing unruly curls across the vampire's scalp.

Eventually after much debate it was a Resident Evil marathon that was settled upon, Thad and a few others gearing up to point out inconsistencies between the games and films, while the lights were dimmed and everyone settled in and snuggled up with no shame whatsoever.

Kurt was barely following the plot of the thing, simply jumping at the appropriate zombie filled moments and declaring the whole thing ridiculous. One movie blended into two, the entertainment coming from the different vampire's commentary, enactments and sound effects instead of the screen and it hit the point where that Wesker guy with the stupid need to wear sunglasses _everywhere_ was being an asshole again and trying to either take over or destroy the world again- he couldn't seem to make up his mind it seemed- that Kurt felt his eyelids drooping heavily. His body was sinking further into the plush of the couch under his and Blaine's combined body weight, hand stuttering in the vamp's hair as every limb grew leaden.

Blaine noticed.

"Okay, bed time," he whispered and sat up causing Kurt to frown and beckon him back with grabby hands and insistent noises. He had been sinfully comfortable and content with the extra heat Blaine's body gave off.

The vampire smirked at him muttering a quick, "You're adorable," before gathering up the fae in a bridal hold, blanket and all and setting out of the room to a chorus of hushed farewells. Kurt couldn't even protest as he sunk down sleepily into the hold, closing his eyes and letting the motion of Blaine's body tell him roughly where they were.

The elevator ride was the strangest sensation as it swooped his stomach but eventually they made it back to Kurt's dorm aboveground and he was settled gently onto the bed, Blaine following quickly afterwards after locking the door.

"This is okay right?" he asked once they'd settled under the covers and snuggled up, Blaine playing big spoon with an arm snug around his waist.

"More than," Kurt hummed happily, enjoying every curve and arch they moulded together before a stray thought struck him.

Alarm.

He groaned and reached out for the device, unlocking it only to see it lit up with a few messages. It was who they were from that made him open them now and not wait until morning.

**From; Brittney**

**Dolphin! When can we go on our date? I miss you! xx**

**From; Brittney**

**Lord Tubbinton says hello too!**

Kurt couldn't help the wide smile that spread his face and he bit his lip, feeling Blaine peering over his shoulder. "What's up beautiful?"

"Britt and Satan from McKinley want to double date with us," Kurt informed him absently while checking the other messages, the screen lighting up the dark room.

**From; Santana**

**Porcelain. Grab the man candy and get that sweet ass to the 'Stix for 7 tomorrow. Dinner's on you. x.S.x**

**From; Santana**

**Also stop ignoring Britt if you want to be able to get in some gay lovin' in future! I can rip off parts easy.**

"The girls who stuck up for you? Yeah sure I'd like to meet them," Blaine agreed easily and Kurt twisted his head back for a kiss.

"You're pretty perfect you know that," he whispered softly.

"Just trying to keep up with you," Blaine countered smoothly, pressing lights pecks to his neck and shoulders. Kurt quickly typed a quick reply and set the alarm for school before setting the phone back down and sinking into the pillows, sheets and Blaine.

**To; Santana & Brittney**

**We'll be there xxx**

* * *

**So this chapter got to be so long in the end that it's a two-parter (with the double date and Karofsky) that the following will be up sometime tomorrow (probably late). I just think I brushed over the Jeremiah thing in the previous chapter in favour of sexy times lol so I wanted to address it properly and also Kurt's family, the council and all set up stuff like that needed to be brought in.**

**Again a big sorry for the huge delay to all the supporters of this story! I'm gonna try to go through the reviews and PM's tonight or tomorrow morning, but I think there's a lot so it could take a while :/**

**Gah, can't apologise enough guys!**

**Also we'll be seeing a little flashback of Kurt's Fae!Parents next chapter (:**

**Please review (I know its asking a lot after my absence but its means the world) and let me know what you thought. I've missed all you guys lots and lots! (: (: (:**

**Xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer - I own nothing Glee or otherwise recognisable**

**Hey, hey guys! **

**First off let me say a massive THANK YOU to every lovely person who's shown their support and love for me and this story respectively. You have no idea how much it means to me to read such kind messages (: **

**Also 600 reviews?! Did I mention you guys rock?**

**So I know this is later than I planned but I kind of scrapped what I already had (which was pretty much finished) and started from scratch for this chapter so it took longer than I promised. Sorry. _But _I am soooo much happier with this version that I think it was worth it and hope you agree by the end. Bonus that it ended up being so very long, so that should score me some points back ;)**

**Also important info for this chapter- Brittany and Kurt never kissed or anything. Also the Finn thing wasn't as drawn out as in the show and didn't get as far as the whole basement incident. Finn never really found out about the crush and Kurt got over it quite quickly. Sorry for the canon changes but they were necessary for the story (:**

**Apologies for mistakes like always people, I definitely didn't get them all in this monster chapter (:**

**Warnings- Swearing, Vampire stuff, Blood, Smut, Mentions of violence/ implied violence...sorry if I missed anything!**

* * *

**Once More To Get It Right**

_Chapter 21_

_Dalton  
_

"Join."

Kurt kept his eyes dead forwards, trying valiantly to listen and take the correct notes.

"Hey, Kurt?"

….

"Kurt?" Another pause. "Psst, Kurt!"

"_What_?!" the fae prince hissed back.

"Join."

The pencil in his hand snapped but the boy next to him was oblivious as he started dancing in his chair exaggeratedly. "Join. Join. Join. Joiny, join, join."

The teacher had spotted the commotion by now and was sending them pointed looks. A chance to stop now before she called them out. Kurt elbowed the idiot in the ribs but he could see something building up, the split second before the crash.

"Don't you dare," he gritted out warningly.

He received the most shit eating grin back, a deep breathe and then in his deepest, loudest voice Zachery Kensignton sang to the whole room.

"_Jooooooooiiiiiiiinnnnnnn!"_

Kurt was utterly horrified and sank down the lowest into his chair that was possible.

_Swallow me up ground… Please swallow me… I taste nice I promise… I'll pay you…_

"Boys!" the teacher snapped slamming a book down on her overcrowded desk and eliciting stunned silence. "No more of this immature behaviour or it's detention for both of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"But it's for a good cause Miss Shankley!" Zach protested not doing them any favours.

"I hate you," Kurt muttered under his breath, trying to make himself as small as possible to avoid scrutiny. This woman was the definition of old school teaching from manner to the severe bun and librarian glasses perched on her pointed nose. In fact Kurt wouldn't be surprised if she kept a polished cane in a drawer somewhere as a reminder of the good ol' days.

The vampire's may have founded and owned the school but the staff weren't all supernatural creatures and Miss Shankley was of a special breed of strict human that had no problems with dishing out punishments. The tense silence in the room despite Zach's antics was testament to that.

The women arched a sceptical brow. "Really, now? What pray tell is so pressing that you have to interrupt my classroom Mr. Kensignton?"

Zach threw his hands up, rolled up cuffs yanking past his elbows. "Getting Kurt to join the Warblers of course! We need him and he's denying us his voice and it's all a very sad state of affairs." He shook his head sadly and put a hand to his heart. "I'm just trying to do my part as a loyal member of our schools prestigious group."

The greying woman was having none of it. "Eyes on the board young man. One more peep out of you and you're out of my classroom and seeing the Principal, understood?"

Zach mimed zipping his lips and exaggeratedly throwing the key out of the nearby window. To say that the teacher was less than impressed was the understatement of the century. She narrowed her sharp blue eyes before turning around once more and picking up the book she was jotting notes from.

Zach turned to Kurt unfazed like that whole little interlude never happened at all. "So are you gonna join or not?"

A slam. "That's it! Out!"

Zach pouted but gathered up his stuff and sauntered out of the room and Kurt kept his head down to avoid all the curious stares people were giving him, like he was just as implicit in this whole drama. _He hadn't done anything! He was the victim here!_

The class started to settle again after a few choice comments on 'insolent boys' and 'no respect', pupils diligently copying from the board when a movement out the corner of Kurt's eye grabbed his attention and he had to hold back his squawk of surprise when he saw not only Zach, but Jeff and Nick all outside the window holding up handmade signs into the wind.

It'd been what? Ten minutes? How could Zach have recruited Jeff and Nick out of lessons and made signs in that length of time?

Well, okay. Vampires. Super speed and all that jazz. But surely there were more productive things they could be doing!

For the life of him he couldn't hold in the giggle that spilled over his lips when he read them. First there was Jeff who was dancing around in circles with his colourful, glitter spangled mess of a poster making it hard to read but when he did he snorted.

**Make sweet music with me, Kurtie!**

Nick's was cheesy as all hell. **We want you back for good! **A Take That quote in brilliant pink that he was waving back and forth slowly like Barlow was on the stage in front of him.

Zach's was simple and understated of course as he jumped up and down repeatedly. Block capitals, black ink.** JOIN!**

Kurt silently judged them all but strangely couldn't help but love the crazy.

And how could he say no to all that? Earlier on this morning Blaine had brought up this very conversation and tried to coax him back into the group with soft kisses and needy pleas. Kurt had to admit he was already sold then and had planned to tell the rest of the coven later on, but Zach had been annoying him so much he hadn't wanted to give him the satisfaction just yet. But _this. _This was all so ridiculously heart-warming that he was now one hundred and a million percent on board.

He'd never had anyone want him for his talent before… as well as his friendship.

At McKinley he'd signed up himself and sure he was accepted after auditioning but really, at the time he was sure that anyone was welcome just to make up the numbers. Not that he doubted his talent. Kurt knew he could sing. He knew he could sing well, but before Sectionals it had never truly been appreciated or cultivated competitively other than filling in backing harmonies… or his stint on the Cheerio's that always put a small smile on his face. Sue Sylvester was a megalomaniac but she was strangely fair in her own way. Nothing was handed to anyone, you had to work hard for it and everyone had a shot.

"Mr Hummel!"

The fae snapped his head back around and wondered just how long the teacher had been trying to gather his attention. The red look on her face didn't look too promising.

"Sorry, Miss Shankley," he apologised at once and dutifully put his head down to his book and notepad, darting glances through the window out the corner of his eyes.

They were still there in the cold, looking like weirdo's on speed or something and he discreetly sent them a thumbs up if only to get them to leave and watched them cheer and go mad with excitement.

Unfortunately that meant noise.

"What is that?!" the woman at her desk asked in exasperation at the shrieking, hair now flyaway with her agitation. She walked to the window and peered out and Kurt watched his friends jump in fright and sprint away, though they all still held their signs up proudly for as long as they could be seen. There were chuckles and whispers spreading throughout the room from other students who watched the antics with amusement, an infectious ripple that could no longer be held under Miss Shankley's iron control.

Loveable idiots.

"More friends of yours?" Miss Shankley asked tightly and all Kurt could do was wince and try to smile as innocently as he possibly could manage in reply.

* * *

"You assholes nearly got me detention on my first week here!" Blaine's beautiful mate snapped as they settled down for lunch at their usual table.

"But you didn't," Zach pointed out from his seat opposite, messily sprawled and uniform dishevelled like it always ended up after the first ten minutes of him wearing it. He was currently tossing an apple from hand to hand and sneaking not so subtle glances in Adam's direction. The pale vampire had literally tackled Gerrad for the seat next to the built blonde and the younger coven member was still grumbling and cradling his 'owie' to his chest while shooting pointed glares Zach's way.

"It's not the point," Kurt retorted angrily also pointing his fork in the redhead's direction and making Blaine fear for the vampire's life, but Blaine had always found angry Kurt sexy as hell so he ignored the beseeching looks Zach was sending him in favour of staring intently at his Chosen and trying to stave off an embarrassing erection in the middle of the cafeteria.

"No the point is that you're joining the Warblers again!" Jeff broke in grabbing a stray salad bowl and throwing it into the air so the lettuce leaves rained down like confetti. That the cherry tomato's nearly caused several casualties and the cucumber got stuck in people's hair was neither here nor there to the blonde fae.

"Ow! That was my fucking eye Jeffery you massive prick! Why does this shit only happen to me?" David hissed out cupping the area.

"Because you're an easy target?" asked Sebastian casually, twirling his phone around on the table. He was at the far end next to Thad so missed most of the carnage. It wasn't typical for this particular vampire to join them seeing as he didn't actually eat normal food whatsoever but it was nice for him to sort of make an effort for once.

"Fuck off."

Blaine rolled his eyes at the common exchange, trying to pick out the leaf that was stuck to his hair gel.

Kurt who had ducked for cover as soon as he'd spotted even the remotest danger to his coif peeked up from under the table which was pretty damn adorable and resumed his seat amongst the vegetable chaos turning to help Blaine rid himself of his new leafy hat.

"You wouldn't have this problem if you didn't wear all that gel you know," the fae commented what he thought was casually, but Blaine knew better. Knew that Kurt had a thing for his loose curls and Blaine had a thing for Kurt having _any _kind of thing about him. A rush of warmth and sparking nerves invaded the vampire's body.

"Well you could always help me wash it out later," he suggested on a low purr, complete with a smirk when Kurt's eyes caught his and held. He saw the darkening eyes and cheeks and wanted nothing more than to drag them both out of here and to their room.

"If you're good I just may," Kurt whispered back and he was positively feline in front of him. "But until then, you're not gonna say anything about me joining?"

Blaine grinned widely as he thought back to their wake up earlier this morning. It was lazy and heated and perfect, not going further than making out but still just as good as anything else. "I knew I had you hooked this morning."

Kurt leant back in his chair, finished deforesting and kinked a brow. "Oh really?"

The vampire nodded surely and bent over to whisper directly into the fae's ear. "Uh huh, you know when I did that thing with my tongue and you moaned my name so sweetly? _That's_ when I knew I had you."

He heard Kurt's breathe stutter in his chest and he pulled back to see his Chosen looking shaky and lustful. "How about you remind me what you did later? We'll go over it again just so we're clear."

Blaine bit his lip and eyed him up and down hungrily. "In detail, we don't want to miss anything important after all."

"So Kurt, you won't have to re-audition seeing as you were already a member but you'll need a few things if you're joining again. I'll send you over our practise schedule and list of upcoming events," Wes cut in unawares and Blaine had never wanted to kill his friend more as Kurt redirected his attention.

"Like the Christmas show," Trent informed him through a mouthful of fries, uncaring about the cucumber slice in his fringe. The male had always been a bit of a slob. "It's next week."

Kurt looked a little anxious and Blaine shuffled their chairs closer. "And you want me to learn all your routines and arrangements by then?"

Blaine leant forwards and kissed him gently on the temple. "You'll be fine. More than enough time beautiful."

"Ooo, you know what we should do?" Jeff piped up, excitement making his voice carry.

"Not throw tomatoes again? Yeah that's a good idea," David answered sarcastically and Nick flipped him off on behalf of his Chosen.

Jeff was unperturbed however. "B and Kurt should duet!"

Blaine immediately loved the idea. They hadn't sung together properly once since Kurt had been back and he was itching to do it. To connect with Kurt on that level once more and witness all that passion up close, directed at him and doing the same back.

"But we've already planned the numbers," Wes argued back opening his water bottle.

"We could have something ready in time," Blaine assured placing an arm around the back of Kurt's chair and smiling at him.

"But you don't have to. I don't want to come in and just steal someone else's spot," Kurt assured even though Blaine knew that Kurt was equally dying to get back on stage and perform, especially with the way his legs were bouncing under the tabletop.

Sebastian laughed without humour. "Course you wouldn't."

Blaine sent him a warning glare and just received a blank look in return. He knew that these little comments were going to be frequent; the vampire couldn't help himself after all. But what stopped him from launching across the table and slamming the vampire face first into the wood was the fact that for all that he'd heard, they were no more than the barbs Smythe dished out to all of them. Not that he was going to let the ass get away with even saying those things to his Chosen, but he'd handle it responsibly and wait until they weren't in front of a hall full of humans before kicking off. He'd already created one too many problems for his coven- especially Wes- in the past months.

"They used to sound amazing together if I remember right," Thad chipped in from next to Sebastian where he was turning over some gadget or another.

"Could be fun," Adam said with a warm smile in their direction.

"You know what else is fun?" Zach slyly propositioned from his side and Adam blushed red hurrying his eyes in the other direction. Poor vampire. He watched Zach sigh and pout, dramatically letting his cheek fall into his hand like he truly didn't know where he was going wrong.

Blaine made a note to pull Zach to one side and get a handle on just what was going on between him and Adam.

"If you come up with something usable in time for everyone else to learn as well then we'll hear it out," Wes promised fairly and Kurt bounced happily in his seat while Jeff chorused a 'Yay!' for his best friend.

Conversation flowed easily after that. The usual loud boisterous antics of a coven full of vampires and two mischievous fae completely in their own bubble away from the rest of the Dalton population.

"So about this date tonight?" Blaine asked in an aside once Kurt finished laughing at something Jeff had said about shaved heads? He didn't know if he had to be worried that they were up to something so soon again or not…strike that. They were _always_ up to something.

Kurt beamed at him with the reminder and Blaine couldn't help but smile back. His excitement about the two friends he'd managed to keep from his old school was cute as hell.

"Are these two girls actually together?"

Kurt pulled a face. "Brittney and Santana sweetie and it's complicated._ McKinley_ complicated."

Blaine frowned feeling he was missing something terribly big here. "I have no idea what that means."

Kurt laughed. "Well let's just say that relationships at McKinley is a lot like spin the bottle."

"Everyone with anyone?" Blaine asked in distaste. The concept of casually dating was completely foreign to him seeing as he'd met his Chosen so young. Sure, unmated creatures kept one another company from time to time but it was never something Blaine had ever had to experience thank the God's, even though the trysts were harmless and drama-free, all parties knowing they were still looking for their special one.

"Basically and they each lasted about as long too," Kurt explained with an eye roll that fully explained his viewpoint on the subject. But Blaine needed full clarification from Kurt's own mouth.

"You didn't bottle date anyone right?"

Kurt screwed his nose up adorably. "No, though there was a rough patch where I wanted to that was very dark days indeed." He shuddered exaggeratedly. "And bottle date, Blaine? Really?"

But the vampire was hardly listening over the roar in his ears. Kurt had wanted to date someone else. Someone other than _him_!

"Sweetie? Your fangs are showing," Kurt informed him, drawing his brows down and glancing around nervously to check if anyone was looking that shouldn't be before turning back to Blaine. "Wha-"

"Who was it?" Blaine demanded cutting in. He was losing his head but he couldn't help it, fuelled by the liquid fire pooling in his stomach. A potent mix of jealously, rage and possessiveness that was just waiting to ignite given the right spark.

Glasz eyes grew warier. "Who was what?"

"The person you wanted to date!"

His Chosen laughed incredulously before whispering. "Blaine, it wasn't even a thing. Maybe a two week period when I got really lonely and he helped me out once when the bullying got rougher, that's all. I quickly realised it was stupid sweetie," he assured scooting over into the vampires lap- a big screw it to his sometimes shyer approach to their relationship when in the public eye- and nuzzling into the side of his face, arms wrapped around his shoulders. "I told you. It's always been you, even when I was idiotically chasing him I just wished he was you." He paused briefly and looked down saying the last part so quietly even Blaine strained to hear it. "I was lonely Blaine and I thought I'd just made you up in my head."

It cooled the fire in his veins like a pale of ice was doused over his head and Blaine squeezed his prince tight around the waist, turning him and pressing a few apologetic kisses to his lips and jaw.

"I should have found you sooner," Blaine mumbled knowing it was stupid but wishing it with all his heart all the same.

Kurt squeezed him closer still, shaking his head. "You couldn't have known, sweetie."

Blaine hummed in agreement though it was still laced through with dissatisfaction and rested his forehead against Kurt's collarbone, wishing the material wasn't there so he could mouth at it and maybe mark it properly. A pretty red bruise from his lips that would look stunning against the flawless porcelain surrounding it.

Just because he calmed down didn't mean he still didn't feel that fierce urge to claim and prove ownership.

"You still didn't tell me who it was," Blaine realised after a while and he felt Kurt sigh.

"It doesn't matter, Blaine. It really doesn't. You're just gonna get upset again."

The vampire frowned and pulled back to look him in the face, meeting resigned cerulean head on. He didn't like the sound of that one bit. "Why would I?"

Kurt bit at his full lower lip, bouncing his eyes back and forth between Blaine's own searchingly before something in Kurt's gave. "It was Finn okay? And it was nothing so can we just move on?"

_Back the fuck up._

"As in you're _brother?!"_

"See I told you!" Kurt accused and tried to wiggle his way free. Blaine wouldn't let him and he was oblivious to the stares they were probably getting by now from human and vampire alike.

"You live with him, Kurt! You shared a room with him at one point!"

"And I was already totally over it when that happened!" Kurt countered heatedly. Blaine wasn't appeased. "For God's sake! I never kissed him, Blaine. I never dated him or pictured him naked or wanted him like that. It was more like some hero worship gratitude thing that I got over when I realised he chews with his mouth open, wears horrible clothes and has next to no manners at all. He's my brother. That's it. And I don't have to explain myself to you."

Blaine blanched on that last line and realised he'd taken it too far when he took in Kurt's closed off expression, his tense body language, how he wouldn't even meet Blaine's eye.

Remorseful Blaine leant up to start placing soft kisses to Kurt's exposed neck only to have him shy away. The vampire was determined however and followed grabbing his chin between forefinger and thumb and swallowing the protest rising to vanilla flavoured lips swiftly.

Kurt was still beneath him at first but after a little gentle coaxing he melted in Blaine's arms and pushed back, finding their rhythm naturally. It was soft and sweet and slow and drugging, with only the littlest of tongue and hardly any teeth.

Blaine pulled back a centimetre so he could speak into the plush mouth under his, "I'm sorry my love. I just hate the thought of you with anyone else."

Tapered fingers scratched tantalisingly at his nape, hot breaths blending in with his own and drying the dampness left by searching tongues. "I've never been with anyone else and never will be. It just feels like you don't trust me when you're like that sometimes."

That stung.

"Oh no I do trust you Kurt, I've never trusted anyone more. I just can't help it though, its instinct." He didn't know how to explain it better. How to word that the thought of Kurt with anyone, wanting anyone other than him was like a hot brand down his throat. A taunting whip on his skin drawing the monster out from underneath all the charm.

Kurt gazed down at him for a moment and it was like he was pulling the thoughts out of his head without them passing his lips or the fae speaking a word, before nodding his understanding, ducking to press their foreheads together. Blaine felt a crash of relief and acceptance that filled him to bursting. No matter how many vices and flaws he had, Kurt had always and still always embraced them wholeheartedly no matter what arguments or conflicts they caused between them or others. "I'm yours, Blaine and you're mine."

Just what he needed to hear. _Exactly_ what he needed and Blaine moaned lowly, a big screw you to table etiquette as he captured Kurt's lips once more in a lazy sweep.

"Guys," Trent interrupted. "Not that this isn't turning me on more than it probably should but lunch is almost over."

Kurt broke away with a gasp and a blush while Blaine merely pouted and sulked.

"Hey," Trent held his hands up with a smirk. "I'll grab a beer and some one's and we can continue this show downstairs if you would prefer, B."

Blaine was about to reply when he saw Kurt narrow his eyes. "Keep going and see what happens," he dared darkly and the vampire looked more than a little cowed.

Trent cleared his throat and jumped up from his chair to skirt around the table, cucumber slice finally succumbing to gravity. "I think I have like… German or something this way."

"But you don't take German," Spencer laughed behind the retreating figure.

They saw a hand wave above the crowds swallowing the vampire up and a distant voice shouting. "I'll take my chances with Hitler."

Blaine glanced at Kurt and saw him preening happily and couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped him.

He loved his Chosen.

* * *

Classes had finally finished with an ungodly amount of assignments and Kurt had rushed him and Blaine to their dorms to change for tonight's trip to Lima. Homework would just have the wait for the night.

He was nervous which was expected after not seeing his friends for what felt like forever and after everything that had gone down in that classroom, but what was really tying his stomach into knots was the idea that had been forming in his head all of last period.

David Karofsky.

It wasn't that he wanted to think about his former bully but his presence was like a festering sore. He needed it treated before it would go away and the longer he left it, the worse it got.

They were headed out passed that way so it would be easy to just stop in and see how the boy was doing. It was like Jeff said. Once he saw the jock improving and healthier then maybe he could banish him from his mind altogether? Maybe if he got a chance to apologise he'd feel better? He didn't want this hanging around his neck any longer.

What was left now was convincing Blaine, which was not a conversation the fae was looking forwards too. He'd spent most of his English lesson running through ways of broaching the topic at least. The reasons why he wanted to. In fact he'd built the whole situation so big in his mind that it seemed too large of a thing to get through his mouth. He got so frustrated in the end by his stop and starts that he'd turned to just blurt it out in one big jumble and take it from there.

He got distracted however.

One minute they were undressing to get into the shower Kurt running thoughts over, the next they were both a topless, trouser-less mess of rutting pelvises and gasping mouths no thoughts whatsoever.

Blaine had started it.

Kurt had barely unzipped his fly as he span on his heel when the vampire pounced on him, hot tongue licking into his open mouth while he guided them blindly backwards until they hit the bed and fell across haphazardly. There wasn't one thought of protest that flitted across Kurt's mind as Blaine naturally slotted in between Kurt's legs, the curtain of lust and fog of Blaine himself clouding up his senses. It drove the fae upwards eagerly, grasping at strong shoulders and digging in nails every time Kurt's quickly rock hard erection met Blaine's.

"All day," his boyfriend moaned in a daze, the rough wrecked tone music to Kurt's ears and sending shivers down his spine. "I wanted you…_ung_…all fucking…_ah_… day beautiful."

Strong hands moved down to palm the curves of his ass and force the contact of their combined thrusts deeper and all Kurt could do was lock his ankles around Blaine's back and arch into it with whimpers and keens of approval. Blaine was pulling so hard that eventually Kurt's hips were completely off the bed, shoulders pressed down as Blaine beared down on his knees in a glorious display of strength that had Kurt dizzy and turned on more than he could stand.

"God, Blaine…" he couldn't explain himself, couldn't find the words as he dove a hand through product to latch onto the hair underneath.

The vampire hissed at the pull and all but dragged Kurt upright in his lap and suddenly Kurt had the control as he gyrated downwards experimentally gaining confidence with every hoarse shout and groan he drew out of his boyfriend. This was different. Being the one to control the pace, the depth and force. He liked it probably more than he should.

Blaine's hands found the fae's hips pulling him closer into the heated, hard planes of his body and Kurt just couldn't keep himself from grinding down on his boyfriend more forcefully, probably without any technique whatsoever but desperate for some kind of ease for the ache straining his boxers. Blaine groaned again as they shared another wet kiss, fingers tightening their hold and guiding him into another dip along the rock hard length of vampire between his thighs. Pure sensual sensation clawed through Kurt and he gasped into Blaine's mouth only for the vampire to steal the opportunity to deepen the kiss even further. His tongue stroked along the teen's teasing and wicked and God he tasted amazing like always. Coffee and something sweet and everything Blaine.

Kurt was going into sensory overload but still he couldn't stop, wanted more.

Breaking his mouth away he drew in panting breathes of air while Blaine skimmed puffy lips along his jaw placing open-mouth kisses down Kurt's neck.

"Oh God," he burst out on a whimper when the vamp nipped at his ear causing sparks to shoot down his spine, arching his back _just so_ and creating the most delicious friction against his clothed erection as it rubbed against hard abs.

"Mmm, hot. So hot, Kurt," Blaine encouraged low and gravelly, sweat slicking their bodies now as he skimmed his hands up the fae's sides until they hit just under his nipples and Kurt found he was holding his breathe in anticipation.

Blaine lifted his head from his exploration of the slope of the teen's neck to lock eyes with him. What he saw had him exhaling while a new rush of need flooded his stomach and tightened it to painful. Those dark eyes in that too handsome face held Kurt captive and breathless, every pleasure spot on his body crying out greedily for attention. He wanted Blaine's mouth, he wanted his hands, he wanted his fangs.

"You're stunning...you know that right?" Blaine asked hotly grasping Kurt's hip in one hand while he traced a single finger from the fae's collarbone, down his sternum and all the way to his belly button piercing. Kurt arched under his touch a strangled whimper caught in his throat as his head fell back on his shoulders. "And all mine," he added darkly letting Kurt know his boyfriend wasn't entirely over his bout of jealousy earlier as he shivered in the after affects.

"Touch me, Blaine," he pleaded breathlessly. He was so hard, so aching, so ready for him that it was torment.

He felt his boyfriend's fingers marking random patterns on his sensitive, overheated skin as he took Kurt in.

"Where?" he asked eagerly.

Kurt ran his hand up Blaine's muscular arm until he reached his shoulder. "Everywhere, anywhere," he replied his voice coming out raspier and lower, eyes heavily hooded and blown out, mouth raw and swollen and tingling from the constant pressure.

He watched as Blaine leant forwards and pressed a kiss to the little dip where the teen's neck and shoulder met, tongue flicking out to wet the skin. "Here?" he asked against porcelain.

Kurt could only murmur his approval as words seemed too far away to process, tilting his head in pure selfish rapture. Blaine moved down an inch to a little under his collar bone. "How about here?" he continued and nipped the skin there causing the fae's hips to grind forwards of there own accord.

_Oh shit he was driving him insane. _

"Or there's always..." he let it trail, the words sending puffs of hot air across Kurt's taut nipple just before he flicked his tongue out.

"Blaine!" he cried out completely uninhibited, nails digging into his shoulder to which the vampire hissed in pleasured pain before he took the nipple fully into his mouth. Kurt was seeing stars, was so throbbing and hard that he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it together.

He never knew just how sensitive his nipples were until right now and it caused him to writhe on Blaine's lap, pressing them together even tighter. They rocked in sync until Kurt's thighs were quivering in exertion and the fae just couldn't help the heavy motion of his hips anymore, not when Blaine's mouth was doing such exquisite things to him the hint of fang utterly sinful and teasingly out of reach. Blaine's right hand tried to still his movements somewhat but when he realised Kurt wasn't going to stop anytime soon he quickly ducked his hand into Kurt's underwear and stroked him from base to tip.

Kurt practically shot off his lap as a scream of pleasure broke past his lips, nails scraping red trails across broad shoulders. Blaine could barely stop his own moan of pleasure as he released Kurt's nipple and attacked his neck once again.

"Fuck, Kurt you're so hard for me beautiful," he exclaimed tightly swirling his thumb around the head and slit, making the fae pant for him.

"_Ahh_, Blaine… so good. So, so, _sooo_ good. Love you," he babbled before ducking down and putting swollen lips to the parted ones underneath while he grinded down harder, ass tight against the heated length under it wanting the vampire as worked up as he was. Blaine rumbled his pleasure deep in his chest slotting his free hand against Kurt's hips once more to keep up the pace. The fae was sure he was going to have a print of Blaine's fingers there come morning and that only served to send a lance of heat deep into his stomach.

Running hands down that impressive chest Kurt moved in time with him as they stroked and thrust in sync until Kurt was a trembling mess above him. His cries were getting louder; Blaine's name a constant praise on his lips throughout as his body tightened up ready to let loose the tension finally. Blaine caught his mouth with teeth then lips, duelling their tongues in passionate kisses while he worked Kurt relentlessly, never letting up, always keeping him running full tilt towards the cliff. Kisses strayed back towards his neck, an inevitable that the fae adored especially when the vampire began licking at his favourite spot on the left side.

"Ah, do it, Blaine. Please," he begged and it took one strike of fangs until he saw white and splintered apart in Blaine's capable hands, a broken cry of the vampire's name saturating the heavy air around them. He had never felt anything remotely close to this level of bliss until he met Blaine- waves of intense pleasure rising up and washing him clean until he was feeling boneless and wickedly sated.

Blaine was quick to follow, moaning obscenely into his neck as his hips stuttered underneath and Kurt felt wet pulses soaking through both their underwear making him whimper in a combination of knowledge and feeling. They rode it out together, Kurt uttering sweet words and giving soft kisses as Blaine finished off feeding, keeping Kurt on just that side of the knife edge until he removed his fangs, sealed Kurt up and fell back onto the bed keeping the fae sprawled messily across his chest.

"Amazing," Blaine murmured dreamily. "So perfect."

Kurt couldn't smile wider or more contently as he caught his breath back. He loved afterglow, fully fed Blaine. There was something endearing and utterly adorable about the lazy, affectionate mood that overtook the vampire just after Kurt was finding.

As for the spontaneous intimacy itself?

Kurt hadn't felt anything but comfortable and increasingly confident in his boyfriend's arms. He didn't know whether it was an affect of as yet undiscovered memories and feelings making themselves known and providing subconscious reassurance, but for as far as they'd gone so far Kurt was happy with how things stood. He definitely wasn't ready to take that final step and maybe they'd work up past rutting and handjobs in time but for right now he was content to stay where they were in their physical relationship. Besides, he was sure they hadn't even begun to explore the options this provided yet, nor even one another properly.

The fantasy of staying in Blaine's huge double bed in his apartment underground, just spending a whole day discovering the vampire's body with hands, lips, teeth and tongue was a sinful enticement that stirred his groin and fluttered his stomach even so soon after releasing. He imagined him naked and splayed out, hair loose and fangs just peeking past parted lips with eyes melted gold and just the right side of darkened. He imagined crawling all over that strong frame, wringing out broken sounds no one else ever heard and rediscovering ever pleasure spot and weakness on the vampire's body.

Kurt's own body was starting to feel _very _interested again and it shocked him how quickly he could recover. Was this a fae thing or a Blaine thing? He didn't know whether to be embarrassed or not, especially because Blaine could no doubt feel his growing erection against his lower stomach.

The vampire rumbled deep in his chest and shifted his hips up.

_Yep. Definitely felt it._

Kurt bit back his answering purr barely.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked huskily, running hot hands down his sides only to dip into the back of his damp underwear to cup his ass, spreading fingers and stretching his palms to try and capture all of it.

The answer should have been a simple, flirty; 'You,' and then they may have made out for a while before eventually manoeuvring themselves into the shower. What actually come out of Kurt's mouth was highly unexpected. Thoughts tumbling back into his clearing mind.

"I want to visit David Karofsky."

* * *

_Westerville General Hospital_

Kurt didn't really know just what he hoped to accomplish here as he paced the corridor outside of David Karofsky's hospital room after being shown here by the interesting Doctor Carlos. The fae was dressed up for their double date in a slim fitted black shirt that hugged his torso like a second skin and a pair of apple green skinnie's with his Jimmy's buckled over them. Breadstix was hardly a high class spot so he went for understated and didn't pair many accessories other than a silver belt.

The arguments for getting here in the first place had been arduous; Blaine flat out refusing at first before the begging Kurt had shamelessly done swayed his resolve. It may have also helped that the fae was half naked on top of him at the time, their releases still wet and sticky between them. He wasn't above dirty tactics to get his way.

Kurt needed a little closure on this.

What made things impossibly difficult was the fact that his old bully didn't remember anything from what happened and possibly nothing about the kiss he forced on Kurt. It made the teen uncomfortable to know that he knew such a huge secret part of the jock, a part that Karofsky obviously wasn't ready to deal with or share.

"I should go in there with you," Blaine stated for the millionth time in the time it took to decide to come here. Blaine himself had disregarded the current weather and had gone for a pair of rolled up beige chino's, some blue Toms and a cream knit sweater that really deepened his natural skin tone beautifully.

Kurt shook his head and tried not to get caught up just staring at his gorgeous boyfriend. "I just need a few minutes alone with him, it's not like he can do anything while he's in a hospital bed. Besides he doesn't even remember what happened."

"He does or says anything to you Kurt, I swear to the Gods-"

Kurt cut him off with a kiss to the lips, pouring all the reassurance he was capable into it and pulling back a few inches to stare into his eyes, feeling hands grasping onto his hips possessively. "I'll be out before you know it sweetie and then we can head to the restaurant."

The reminder of their date got Blaine's lips twitching upwards and he nodded before removing his grip and stepping back to lean against the adjacent wall, a gorgeous silhouette of colours against stark whiteness. "I'll be here."

Kurt nodded, took a deep breath then tentatively walked over and pushed the door open into the sterilised room that smelled even more so of antiseptic than the corridors. The quiet beeping and whirring from machines was a constant background hum but Kurt hardly noticed any of the many wires and tubes snaking around the bed and floor. He was fixed instead on the image of David's discoloured, tapped face. The cast around his right hand and strapped fingers. For someone who usually took up so much space with their frame and personality, it was disconcerting to see him looking so _small _as he lay there with his eyes closed.

Kurt nearly turned straight around but he steeled himself and continued to the miserable lone seat next to the jock's bedside, ready to wait it out a while if the boy was indeed as asleep as he appeared. The light scrape of the chair against the flooring was what announced his presence to David and the boy flickered his brown eyes open and glanced to the side only to grunt in surprise. It was clear he hadn't been asleep at all by the alertness in eyes and actions and Kurt only had a second to bemoan the fact that sleep might have actually dulled the jock's reactions somewhat.

"Wha' are you doin' 'ere?" he asked immediately hostile, though slurred and through his teeth and Kurt remembered Wes saying that his jaw had been dislocated. He winced in sympathy, the sick feeling in his stomach only getting worse. This was supposed to make him feel _better._

"I…" What was he supposed to say? There was nothing on his tongue but the truth…well part of it. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he decided on, saying it carefully neutral.

Karofsky flinched and Kurt could see his mind was working overtime trying to suss out hidden motives. "Why the 'ell would you do tha fairy?" he growled out and Kurt darted a look towards the door, expecting Blaine to come rushing in fangs drawn. There was no disputing that Blaine was probably listening intently to every word and could here them loud and clear from his current spot.

Kurt strove on, trying to steer this confrontation to calmer waters and get what he needed to say out before it all went horribly wrong.

He tugged at his shirt cuff nervously. "Because even after all the shit you've given me over the years, all the abuse…" he paused to gauge his once tormentor's expression and finding not much more than anger and confusion. The fae found he was more disappointed than any other reaction- not mad or indignant like he'd expect in the face of the blatant lack of remorse. Kurt knew that the boy remembered perfectly the pen incident at the very least and that he didn't appear to care... he sighed. "I don't want anything awful like this happening to you. To anyone."

The larger boy shifted in the bed like he was trying to raise himself up to strike an intimidating pose like he usually did but was weighed down by all the needles and monitor attachments. He rumbled frustrated like a huge bear and Kurt shrank back a little in an ingrained response. "I dn't need your pity so g't lost fag!"

That was the last straw for Blaine apparently and he burst through the door with a low growl, the stark light behind him casting shadows on his fierce expression in contrast to the dimmed hospital room. Kurt came quickly to his feet to intercept, rushing over.

"Blaine, don't," he pleaded tugging on his arm and face to try and get that fixed glare off of the now scared looking Karofsky who was gaping as far as his healing jaw would allow and breathing rapid and heavy, making his heart monitor speed and stutter.

"Y-you!" he stuttered faintly, going deathly pale with glazed eyes.

Kurt recognised that look.

He'd remembered and Kurt's heart dropped in fear. In that split second he'd remembered everything and Kurt felt dread curl ice into his veins as the whole room tensed in anticipation of what was to happen next.

"You don't speak to him like that ever again you got that?" Blaine snapped trying to inch forwards but Kurt was putting his body in front of his pushing at his shoulders futilely and glancing between the broken boy and vampire worriedly.

_This was a stupid fucking idea Hummel._

"Y-you can't be 'ere," Karofsky stated trying to find some of his bravado even while sitting in a hospital bed hopelessly outmatched. "I'll g't the cops, you can't g't away with t'is!"

Blaine laughed condescendingly. It was a harsh ugly sound to Kurt's ears and he wanted his smooth, goofy boyfriend back desperately. "You think they're going to believe you?"

"Blaine," Kurt reprimanded, the taunting was unnecessary and cruel. "Let's just go."

"Hummel got 'imself a freak jus like 'im," David carried on recklessly making Kurt snap his attention to the boy with a flush of humiliation at the insult. It seemed with every nervous twitch or angry jerk the boy made a lance of pain made him wince. "You're not gonna get away with t'is," he grunted, bruised face tight.

Blaine was out of Kurt's arms and across the room in a burst of speed, bracketing his arms on either side on a terrified Karofsky's and snarling into his face.

"_Blaine! Stop!"_ Kurt ran over and tried to pry the vampire away but it was like trying to budge a tree trunk.

"I told you not to speak to him like that," Blaine told him in a deathly whisper ignoring the fae's attempts like he was just some bothersome fly nudging at him and it was lack of tone or inflection that made the threat more real. The monitors skyrocketed. "Now. I'm gonna give you one pass, David Karofsky. One chance you hear me?"

The boy nodded slowly, fighting down any other retort knowing he was straddling the line now. The line of remaining in his current condition or gambling for an even more extended stint in this hospital bed.

Kurt stilled to listen, hand still grasping the back of Blaine's jumper tightly.

"You don't speak a word of any of this to anyone, far as they are concerned you still don't and will _never _remember what happened to you," Blaine stated first and when Karofsky went to open his mouth he got a warning hiss that had it snapping shut. "Also you're never to go near Kurt again, directly or indirectly. Not contact him or speak about him or even think about him. If I hear you've gotten one of you're lowlife friends to do you're dirty work then this will look like a picnic to what I'll do to you next time. Is that clear asshole?"

Another nod that the vampire wasn't satisfied with this time. He rocked the bed angrily. "I said is that _clear_?"

"Y-yes."

Blaine hummed and pulled back slowly before grabbing Kurt's hand and towing him towards the door. Only Kurt dug his heels in.

"No Blaine, I just need a few more minutes," he argued not liking being manhandled and still more than a little pissed at Blaine's lack of control.

The vampire didn't even consider it. "No. We're leaving."

It raised his hackles like nothing else and Kurt managed to get his hand free and paced backwards. "I'll meet you outside."

No arguments.

And that was that before Kurt turned back towards the chair.

"Kurt."

He got nothing in response and the vampire growled, tracking his movements before he stormed from the room, though obviously not going far.

Kurt huffed a calming breathe before turning back to the wide eyed Karofsky who was still struggling with all he'd just seen and remembered. He decided to just jump right in. He wouldn't address what Blaine was or his relationship with him, he was here for a reason and then he could leave. "Look now that you remember… I just wanted to say sorry. That's why I was here mainly. I didn't want you to get hurt and I just wanted to let you know that I won't tell anyone."

The angry shutters came back down. "Dn't know wha the fuck you're talkin' bout."

Kurt shook his head sadly. "I hope you finally become comfortable with yourself David, I really do and while I can never truly accept everything that you did to me, I can say that I forgive you for it. Maybe understand it a little better now."

It felt like releasing something. Closing a chapter.

"I d'nt-"

Kurt held up a hand to cut him off. He didn't want to exchange anymore hateful words and he didn't even need an apology. "I hope you'll find someone to talk to when you're ready and stop taking it out on other people. It's not the end of the world and it's not wrong to be gay-" he shook his head and stopped himself before he really got started. He knew it would be a wasted breath at this point, the angry boy in front of him wasn't ready to hear it. He got up and walked towards the exit. "Bye, David."

The door closed quietly behind him and just like that, David Karofsky was out of his life.

Kurt glanced up to see Blaine was propped up in the same spot against the wall opposite, looking calmer but conflicted and wound tighter than a spring. They matched stares. "You forgave him."

"I did."

Blaine's jaw ticked before he exploded. "Why? After all he's done to you, Kurt! He hurt you for years, he fucking wrote disgusting hateful things on you and you forgive him just like that? No apology. He doesn't even feel sorry, Kurt!"

"Because it doesn't feel right hating him, Blaine!" Kurt replied matching his tone. "I don't like the feeling. Its hard and cold and infecting and the longer I tried to hold onto it, the worse it got and the worse I felt."

Kurt was trying to explain but it was difficult. Taking a moment he lowered his voice to a reasonable level.

"He'll never be someone I'll call a friend or someone I'll love, but he isn't evil, Blaine. He was lashing out and while that was wrong it doesn't mean he should be damned for the rest of his days because of it. And like it or not, I wouldn't be who I am right now without him."

Blaine pressed his head painfully back into the white washed wall behind it. "I don't like it," he snarled and the fae could tell he was fighting for control again.

"I know you don't."

They stayed like that for a moment or two, both stewing in their own thoughts and emotions as the bustle of activity down the corridor passed them by.

"Were you really going to hurt him again in there?"

He had to know. His heart was telling him no but what he'd seen back there was pretty contradictory.

Blaine sighed out, staring at the ceiling and the wait for the reply felt like forever. "I won't lie. I wanted to… " He laughed without humour. "God's did I want to for even daring to call you anything like that. But no. It needed to be done though."

Kurt didn't want to soften at how much Blaine's protectiveness against his childhood bully meant to him but it was impossible not to be affected. He tried to push it away however and mulled over the last part until he came to the only logical conclusion. "Because otherwise your secret would be out?"

Blaine redirected and gave him a heavy glance, something so much more hiding behind those amber depths. "That was a risk but to be honest no one would really believe him if he started spouting stories about a monster attacking him."

Kurt frowned in exasperation, stepping closer as if it would bring him more clarity. "Then why?"

"Because I had to make sure he wouldn't hurt you again."

It felt like the whole world froze and then melted at his feet.

Blaine gave him a small smile and shook his head in disbelief. "You really don't comprehend how much you mean to me do you? How much I'm willing to do, good or bad. People I'd kill, lives I'd ruin if it meant the tiniest difference to your happiness or wellbeing."

Kurt swallowed hard, heart thumping loud in his chest as the overwhelming words and sincerity behind them sank into him. "Blaine… you're scaring me."

The vampire pushed off the wall closed the distance between them, framing Kurt's head in his hands thumbs stroking the arches of his cheekbones. "I've lived without you once, I won't do it again. I can't."

And he looked anguished.

Kurt grabbed his forearms in a tight grip and tried to show all his love through his eyes as he spoke. "You won't have to okay? But no k-killing or ruining or anything like that, Blaine. I've had enough of all this death and hate. So we're going to go to our date and act like a normal couple… well a normal fae, vampire couple and not worry about all this anymore. It's over."

"Over," Blaine repeated but his eyes were faraway. He looked like he didn't believe it.

"Yes, Blaine. This part at least," Kurt urged. He wanted no more of this. For himself or Blaine, it was exhausting.

The vampire drew a deep breathe then nodded stepping away only to grasp Kurt's hand in his own. "We're going to be late."

Kurt tried to get a read on what was going on in his boyfriends mind but for the first time he didn't have a clue. That usually open, expressive face and eyes were closed off and Kurt couldn't find the words to bring him back.

They walked out hand in hand. Quiet.

* * *

_Lima  
Breadstix_

They pulled into the parking lot, quickly finding a space.

The mood in the car had dampened considerably from what it was before the trip to the hospital and Kurt had no idea how to salvage it. On one hand he was feeling better about the Karofsky situation. Cleansed. But that it was at the expense of their relationship?

Blaine had hardly spoken a word to him for the whole drive and Kurt was starting to panic. His heart hurt and he felt stupid for feeling so affected by what hardly even constituted as an argument, but the truth was that it felt like they'd been yelling and throwing things and hurling insults back and forth just to see who could cut deeper.

Sometimes it was the littlest things that hit the hardest.

It was after they had been sitting there in silence for about five minutes, Blaine's hands still on the steering wheel while he stared blankly ahead and Kurt's nervously folded in his lap that Kurt finally broke.

"Blaine, please say something."

The vampire seemed to come out of a trance as he glanced over shadows, caused by the streetlamps cutting through the wintry darkness, playing across his handsome face.

"It's nearly seven, they should be arriving soon so we should get inside," he suggested quietly and Kurt turned away before Blaine could see the hurt flickering across his face at what appeared to be a dismissal.

"Right, yeah," he managed to croak out shakily.

Blaine opened the door and hopped out as Kurt bent to grab his bag from down by his feet refusing to cry over it. He'd been doing that too much lately.

_Fuck why did he have to be such an emotional wreck all the freaking time?_

His door opened just as he straightened and he jumped a little seeing Blaine standing there ready to help him out. Only they never got that far.

"Kurt, why are you crying?"

The fae frowned and raised a shaky hand to his face to find a single tear had slipped free, the chill of the night air clinging onto the wetness. He wiped it away hastily trying not to dwell on the fact that his boyfriend hadn't called him 'beautiful' or 'my love' once since they'd left Westerville General. Never had his name sounded so cold coming from Blaine's lips.

"I'm not, I'm fine," he tried to play off, fiddling with the straps of his bag and avoiding Blaine's eyes for all he was worth. He felt a tight grip on his legs and he was swiftly turned so he was sitting sideways and his feet were now hanging out of the door.

"Don't lie to me," Blaine told him softly, hands burning where they rested on his knees and that one touch compelled him.

"Are you angry with me?"

"What, no!" Blaine exclaimed trying to duck his head to catch Kurt's gaze. The fae raised it up but glanced over the vampires shoulder to the pretty full lot. The denial didn't make it any better. "Kurt, what's going on?"

It caused him to laugh, but it came out sounding more like a sob. "What going on with _me_? What's going on with _you_?!" He finally clashed watery blue with concerned gold. "You've barely said a word to me this whole time, Blaine and I'm sorry you think I should hate Karofsky as much as you do but I just _can't_, like physically can't and you-"

He was cut off with a hard kiss, a hand snaked around his neck and a body forced between his legs. He almost gave into it. That crackling, addicting connection that always sparked between them but this time kissing to make up wasn't going to cut it. Kurt tore his lips away.

"Stop," he whispered breathlessly, bracing curled fists against broad shoulders.

Blaine pulled back immediately but only slightly. "Beautiful…"

Kurt closed his eyes at the endearment and his heart ached, unable to do anything but helplessly wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"You don't have to hate anyone, Kurt. If it hurts you then of course I don't want that," he said quietly nudging noses. "And I know you can't and that's okay, it's just a part of who you are. A piece that's coming back to you and tomorrow we'll go to Jeff and ask him to explain everything better than I'll be able okay?" The reaffirming of what Kurt originally thought was reassuring, as was being told that Blaine supported him and his decisions... but that still left the silence. Before he could get it out Blaine nuzzled him again, skimming knuckles gently across his jaw. "I wasn't ignoring you, beautiful. I was just lost in my own head."

"Tell me. Please," Kurt begged. He just wanted to know what was going on in Blaine's mind, what had cut him off so completely from Kurt.

He felt the sigh of sweet breath across his face. "You said it was over, my love. I was just wishing that were true."

Eyelashes flickered back open and he met the infinitely sad expression of his soulmate. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Jeremiah." Kurt flinched. "I mean the fact that rogue activity has been increasing according to Wes and that's bad, Kurt. Really bad. It makes the possibility that they're ready for an uprising or maybe even another war if we don't stop it now that much more likely," the vampire admitted and though Kurt found the prospect scary. Terrifying. Mainly Jeremiah he wasn't ashamed to admit. The fact that Blaine was sharing this with him instead of shielding him from it like he usually tried to do lightened and strengthened Kurt considerably.

Kurt nodded his understanding and shifted closer on the seat, tightening the seal of his thighs on Blaine's hips. "We'll figure it out, sweetie," he promised with conviction. There was no other option.

Blaine allowed a small smile as he traced his eyes over Kurt's features. "Such confidence."

Kurt traced a finger along his jaw following the movement with his eyes before flicking his gaze back upwards. "Well we have a pretty good track record with defying impossible odds. This should be a walk in the park right?"

This earned him a solid kiss, one he didn't break away from until they were both ready for it to end this time as everything realigned. Settled back into _them._

"I love you," Blaine breathed against his mouth.

Kurt nodded almost frantically against his lips, feeling the words tingle right down to his very toes. No matter how many times Blaine said them they always managed to take his breath away. "Don't shut me out again, even if you think it's for my own good. I don't want you carrying all this on your own."

Blaine connected their mouths once more. "Okay. I'll try for you."

Before they knew it one kiss led to two and then three and then they were lost in tongues and gasps and whimpered moans. Kurt's thighs were squeezing in turns, heels digging into the back of legs to press them even closer as Blaine devoured all his inhibitions and self control.

"Wan-_ky_."

They came apart with a wet pop and turned to see Santana casually leaning up against the side of the neighbouring BMW, dressed in boots, dark-wash jeans that hugged her shapely legs perfectly and a low cut red top under a leather jacket that left little to the imagination while setting off her skin tone much like Blaine's jumper. Next to her was Brittany in a pair of similar long leg boots, black leggings and a long pale pink jumper that screamed innocent and cute. The soft blonde curls around her face only emphasized the look she probably wasn't even aware of.

"Hi, Kurt!" she chirped happily. "He's your dolphin right and not someone that's attacking you because I've got this mace stuff in my bag that's supposed to help?"

And that pretty much summed up their entire characters to Blaine quite effectively…a Blaine that was still between his thighs. He flushed deep red.

"Um yeah he is. San, Britt, this is Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend," he introduced, trying to save his dignity by casually pushing Blaine away and hopping down, discreetly trying to adjust his clothing and hair.

"Nice to meet you girls, I've heard a lot about you already," Blaine smiled charmingly grabbing Kurt's hand and walking them forwards after locking the car up.

"You guys still hungry for dinner after that?" Santana asked with a kinked brow and naughty smirk.

"Perfectly," Kurt replied refusing to blush again just before Brittany tackled him in a hug which he returned one armed. She smelled of apples and sweets like always and Kurt found he'd missed that scent just as much as the heavier, exotic perfume Santana always wore. As much as he loved those crazy ass Warblers… he'd missed being in the company of girls once in a while. He knew there were girls in the complex of course. The Giver's. But other than a few brief drunken glimpses at his welcome party he'd seen neither hide nor hair of them since. He thought Blaine may have had something to do with that.

"I missed you," the blonde told him, snapping him out of his head. "I told you I would."

Kurt felt a fuzzy warmth inside curling up like a content kitten and pulled back with a happy grin. "I haven't been gone that long, Britt."

"This is heart-warming and all but can we get inside before my nipples freeze off?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but smirked at her with his usual sassy bite. "If you wanted a hug too all you had to do was ask, Satan."

She glared at him but he could see the humour there before she span on her heel and strutted off towards the restaurant, grabbing Brittany by the pinkie and towing her along. The blonde went happily and Blaine and Kurt followed at a more sedate pace.

"So they're interesting," Blaine supplied, intertwining their fingers.

Kurt snorted and glanced over at him. "No more so than your buckets of crazy coven so hush up vampire boy."

Blaine laughed loudly, tipping his head back. "I didn't say I didn't like them."

And that made Kurt want to dance in excitement. All his favourite people getting along was all he wanted. Now he just had to work on Blaine and his dad getting along and even introducing Brittany and Santana to the Jeff, Nick and the Warblers at some point.

Maybe he was getting ahead of himself.

"Yeah well Santana is going to say wildly inappropriate things and probably insult us a lot and you've got to promise not to take it seriously," he informed getting back on track.

Kurt realised that they probably should have had this discussion before now but it was too late to worry about hindsight.

There was a wry smirk in answer. "I kind of gathered that within the first word spoken and I won't attack her beautiful, have a little more faith in me than that," Blaine told him with a squeeze of his fingers.

"I don't think you realise just what I mean but you really only can learn through experiencing so let's just make this deal. Unless I get offended, you don't?" They'd reached the door by now, the inside bright and lit up with gaudy Christmas-y decorations.

"Okay," he agreed probably just to humour him.

They pushed inside and Kurt welcomed the heat on his chilled body as they walked to the table the girls had already been led towards.

"Get lost?" Santana quipped even though they were only a minute behind them.

"Oh yes, it's terribly dark out there," Blaine said back far too innocently and Kurt covered a giggle as dark brows rose in surprise. She obviously wasn't expecting Blaine to come right out of the gate like that.

Kurt slid into the booth opposite the girls first after shedding his coat, Blaine following after the same routine and Brittany beamed happily at all of them.

"I like this," she declared. "It's nice. And I like Blaine, he's nice too."

Kurt grinned back at her and so did Blaine. "Thanks Brittany, you're pretty lovely yourself," the vampire said back genuinely.

"Hands off moptop," the Latina warned and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"We'll have no problems there, no offense."

Brittany only smiled guilelessly back at him as she fiddled with her napkin. "Oh no it's fine. I wouldn't like it if you tried to put your dolphin kisses on me while you were with, Kurt. It'd make him sad."

Blaine raised his brows at the explanation but grinned at her nonetheless. "Well I don't plan on putting kisses on anyone else," his boyfriend assured sending a sappy look Kurt's way that made him melt in his seat and this seemed to satisfy the blonde girl and even the brunette who eyed him with more scrutiny before letting the subject go passed without one innuendo or harsh quip.

Their waiter for the night finally got a chance to come over. Being close to the holidays drew out crowds everywhere so the place was pretty much booked solid and the twenty something year old clearly wasn't enjoying the rush. He was tall and plain looking for the most part with a pair of squared rimmed glasses on his nose. He spotted Santana and visibly blanched as she gave him a predatory grin.

"Hey you," she purred and he shifted uneasily on his feet. Kurt felt sorry for him. Santana clearly wasn't interested in him that way given that she was laying it on so thick, but she just couldn't seem to help herself either. Also, given the reaction, Kurt knew for sure the Latina had given the man trouble before- after all she was a frequent customer here.

"Uh...Drinks?" he croaked out weird and high pitched, trying his best to avoid her dark gaze.

"Two still waters, please," Kurt requested knowing that Blaine wasn't particularly fussed about drinks seeing as he technically didn't need it. Blaine squeezed his thigh under the table in thanks and left it there, a pleasant weight.

"I want a strawberry milkshake," Brittany said pointing at the picture on the menu and the man jotted it down before turning reluctantly in Santana's direction.

She put her elbows on the table to thrust her chest out to best affect. "How about a sex on the beach?"

The man turned steadily red. "Uhhh…I mean…ah, you have to…I have to-"

"She'll have a water thanks," Kurt cut in because this was painful to watch. The man sent him a thankful smile before hurrying off. They made small talk while a different waitress, an older woman, walked back with their drinks and went off with their order in a no nonsense manner.

"So how's things going at McKinley?" Kurt asked after placing his glass down. When he talked to Finn they didn't really discuss McKinley matters, Finn actually guarding all of it like government secrets. Apparently McKinley revolved around Glee club, which was the farthest from the truth.

"Same old shit, different freak doing it," Santana shrugged snapping a breadstick between perfectly manicured fingers. Kurt caught Blaine raising a brow at her out of the corner of his eye but he was helpless to do anything about it. He'd warned the vampire that Santana was blunt. Brutally so. That's just the way she was.

"Mr Schue wants us to sing Christmas carols to the school," Brittany supplied instead, sipping happily on her straw.

"That could be fun…and awful," Kurt conceded gaining a snort from the Latina. It would be fun to do but awful to do in front of a school that didn't appreciate them at all.

"No shit, Porcelain."

"We're doing something similar at Dalton," Blaine smiled at the blonde then over at Kurt. "Kurt and I will be performing a duet."

Kurt raised a brow. "That's not been decided yet. We haven't even discussed a song choice!"

Blaine shrugged easily shooting him a sly smirk. "It's already a done thing. With your looks and my signing ability, we'll bring the house down."

_Oh really._

He leaned an elbow on the table and cupped a cheek in his palm, turning his body sideways to regard him. "You think you're so charming."

Blaine laughed, grabbed his hand free hand from the table top and laid a kiss on it, peeking up through his lashes. "That's because I am, beautiful."

"You know I'd vomit right now if I didn't think it'd come up in the colours of the rainbow," Santana interrupted plainly eyeing between the two off them as she leaned back into the cheap red plush.

"Can you actually do that?" Brittany asked in genuine curiosity and maybe a little too much on the side of eagerness.

"Britt, ew," Kurt scrunched his nose up at her.

"Lord Tubbington sicks up all the time, Kurt. It's perfectly natural," she assured him with a bright smile, like she was really helping him out by telling him something he didn't know and Kurt couldn't find it in himself to sass back at her like he usually would anyone else.

Blaine smothered a laugh and San wrapped an arm around the blonde though she rolled her eyes in fond exasperation. It was honestly one of the only times you'd see a genuine emotion cross her face other than sarcasm, sex or anger.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Uh, thanks Britt, I'll keep that in mind. I'm pretty sure you can't vomit rainbows however."

They all watched her face fall and Kurt immediately felt bad.

"What if you eat like a million skittles?" Blaine jumped in and Kurt had never loved him more. The Cheerio brightened considerably at the idea and even Santana shot him a small smile.

Kurt actually considered it. It was plausible maybe? "We could ask, Jeff. I'm sure he's made himself sick over sweets plenty of times," he giggled.

"He's not the only one with a sweet tooth," Blaine teased squeezing his thigh and Kurt blushed pink. He knew he had a weakness for sugar but he'd managed to tame it over the years and was quite happy with his healthier diet. Though that wasn't always inherent that he didn't crave.

"Me and you're hips have noticed," the dark haired girl snarked but there wasn't a bite in it. Actually there was a trace of… admiration?

Blaine seemed to catch on as well and shifted closer on the seat until he was a hot brand against the fae's side. Santana eyed the movement like a shark and smirked widely, dark eyes sparkling with amusement. She lived for this sort of stuff.

"Jeff would know?" Brittany asked hopefully, oblivious to the tensing atmosphere.

"I'll ask and get back to you," Kurt assured reaching across to squeeze her hand.

"Who's this Jeff? Is he hot?" the Latina asked lazily, tracing the rim of her water glass absently and managing to make even that a sensual art.

"He's taken," Blaine stated and Santana grinned at him.

"So?"

His boyfriend frowned and Kurt pecked him on the cheek quickly before turning to the Cheerio. "She won't try anything sweetie. Not that it would matter if she did."

"Threats, Hummel?"

"Promises, Lopez."

They locked stares for a while before Santana's mouth twitched and she nodded. "Looks like getting laid was good for you. I'm a proud mama, Porcelain."

Kurt rolled his eyes and fought the heating of his cheeks, not wanting to give the girl the ammunition. Luckily it was around this time that their waitress decided to bring out their food, balancing plates on arms and in hands.

Kurt had opted for the lasagne, one of the only edible things here, and Blaine had trusted his judgement and got the same. Santana had chosen a grilled chicken salad while Brittany demanded spaghetti and meatballs.

"So this Jeff," Santana began again. "You never did really answer me, other than to jump down my throat which was pretty fucking rude Curlz, you haven't even paid for dinner yet after all," she drawled.

Blaine met her stare for stare and apparently insult for insult. "So sorry for assuming you were easy, don't know where I could have gotten that impression from."

Kurt snorted into the water he was drinking, nearly choking and tried to cover it up as gracefully as possible, bringing a napkin to his mouth as he coughed. Blaine rubbed the fae's back soothingly while Santana eyed him up. Kurt knew she was assessing his boyfriend and with every matched tone she was respecting him more. Kurt was proud of Blaine.

Once he had finished hacking up a lung Kurt wiped his watery eyes and breathed deeply. "Jeff's a friend… my best friend actually." He felt giddy admitting that out loud and immediately wanted to text the bubbly blond fae so he could join in on the feeling. _Ridiculous, he knows_. He caught Blaine rolling his eyes at him indulgently as if he was reading his mind.

"Best friend?" Brittany frowned, halting her swirling of pasta. "What about us?"

"I'm no second place to some trust fund brat you've know for a month," Santana scowled. "I don't do second."

It was a shock to Kurt's system.

He knew these girls considered himself his friends. They'd stuck up for him and had arranged to meet with him and his boyfriend against his old Glee club's wishes. Not that the opinions of those people held much sway over either girl in the first place, but they'd taken the time out to remain in contact with him even though it'd be an easy thing just to let things fade and dissolve with the distance.

And now they were implying they considered him a best friend?

Really, Kurt couldn't find anything to dispute that. They'd had his back when it really mattered. They were interested in his life and if he were happy- even if Santana had a harder way of showing it.

"Not second," he assured. "You're my best girls."

He used to naively think that about three other McKinley students and while he was still sad and hurt about what had happened there, these two girls had wiggled there way further into his heart and were just continuing to burrow with each passing moment.

Brittany grinned so wide Kurt was scared her face was going to split while Santana just nodded surely and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "You bet your fine ass we are."

Kurt ducked his head towards his food to hide his smile.

"So Britt, how are you and Artie doing?" Kurt asked carefully. "I know he didn't want you to come tonight."

The blonde looked up and there was the briefest flash of something much resembling anger but several shades diluted in those blue eyes. "We broke up. He said I couldn't come tonight and that I was stupid."

Kurt got mad on her behalf. "Britt, you're not stupid."

"Damn fucking straight she isn't. Wheels was lucky I didn't roll his ass in front of a bus," Santana growled spearing a tomato.

"You'll find someone who appreciates you," Blaine smiled at her softly, sneaking a not so subtle glance in Santana's direction who flipped him off with what looked suspiciously like the beginnings of a blush. Brittany followed the vampire's gaze and grinned at the Latina, open and honest and Santana had no choice but to return the expression. They were so far into each other it was adorable.

"I'm getting that it's complicated," Blaine chuckled in an aside and Kurt beamed, sitting back and watching them all interact as they slowly consumed their meals and ordered desert s to share. It was when Brittany excused herself to the bathroom and Blaine had to take a call from Wes- something Kurt had no issues with having learnt what he had about the rising danger from rogues earlier- that Kurt found himself alone with the fiery Cheerio.

"So you actually went out and bagged yourself a fine piece of man candy."

Kurt smirked, preening smugly. "He is pretty gorgeous right?"

She shrugged. "If you go for that preppy look."

"Dapper," Kurt countered.

"Posh."

"You just said he was 'fine man candy'!"

"I'm fucking with you, Porcelain, don't get you're panties in a twist," she grinned, obviously pleased about riling him up but Kurt caught the affection she was trying to hide.

"Thanks, Santana. You know for all of this."

There was a brief second where Kurt caught a softening in those striking eyes and hard features before the walls slammed back up again, hidden by smirks and hair flicks. "Yeah well it's getting close to Christmas and I'm cashing in early on this whole charity shit so Santa brings my fine ass everything I deserve. You Porcelain, are my crippled kid."

"Tiny Tim," Kurt supplied with an eye roll.

The Latina shrugged and waved it off with a sip of her drink. "Who cares what his name was."

"Well I'm certainly feeling the festive love," Kurt commented dryly and Santana flashed him a wicked smile as she drew closer.

"You could be," she drawled the implications clear and Kurt raised an incredulous brow, leaning away incrementally. "Face it Hummel you've gotten ten times hotter and that fucking ass is so damn tappable I want to frame it on my wall for the odd occasion I have to resort to Lopez alone time. The things fucking ridiculous so if you ever need an itch scratching..."

He was pretty sure his jaw was on the floor by now so worked on shutting it with a click as he raced to find a coherent sentence. "Uhh…thanks but I think Blaine's got all my itches covered."

Santana bit her lip and closed her eyes for a second. "Yep. That ones definitely going in the spank bank. And you have my number if you and Blaine wants to spice things up," she winked just before the vampire returned. "Me and Britt's could make things… interesting."

Kurt glanced up to his boyfriend and found that he'd heard at least the end of that conversation at least and judging by the dark eyes and stiff shoulders he was not all that crazy about the idea of extra company.

"Miss anything?" he asked deceptively light.

Kurt cleared his throat and gave the vampire a pointed look. _Don't you dare. _"Not particularly. Hey, you remember that conversation we had before coming in here?"

Blaine got the unsubtle hint just fine and slid back into the booth. "Yeah, yeah, I get it okay."

"I would ask but I'm really not bothered," Santana commented plainly looking around towards the entrance to the kitchens. "I want me my cheesecake."

Brittany came bouncing back towards them, Santana getting up to let her back in, just as the waitress came bustling over again. "One cheesecake and one fudge cake. Sorry about the wait guys. Happy holidays!"

Kurt smiled at her in thanks and grabbed Blaine's hand pressing a soft kiss behind his ear to ease out the tension. The vampire relaxed visibly and turned to him with a grin. "You think you're so charming," he parroted.

Kurt grabbed the fork, speared some of the melting chocolate goodness and brought it to his boyfriend's lips. "That's because I am," Kurt laughed back as Blaine took the bite slowly.

"Okay it's official. You're meant for each other," Santana sighed and the couple shared an amused glance. She didn't know the half of it. "But Curlz?"

Blaine looked over.

"You fuck him over I fuck you up, got it?"

"Santana!" Kurt gaped but Blaine met her gaze square on, something unsaid passing between them.

"You have nothing to worry about. I love him and I'd rather hurt myself than him any day," his boyfriend declared.

Santana gave him one last piercing look before nodding satisfied, turning to Brittany and giving her a soft smile making Kurt think that the girl was in on that particular threat as hard as it was to imagine Brittany going after anyone.

"Can we feed each other, S?" Brittany asked happily, breaking the tense moment into pieces. They all shared a fond smile.

For a rollercoaster of a day, this was a great way to end it Kurt decided.

They finished up. Blaine paying much to Kurt's protest and Santana's satisfaction and after hugs- Blaine included this time- they set off for home with pplans to meet up again, the fae sending a goodnight text to his dad.

"So…?" Kurt began, leaning the chair back and curling up on the soft leather facing towards his boyfriend.

Blaine cast him a look, reaching over to rest his hand on Kurt's tucked up legs. "So, what?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "So, what did you think of them?"

Blaine smiled. "I liked them. Brittany's sweet in a wonderfully weird way and Santana…" he paused. "Well she certainly is…interesting."

Kurt snorted a laugh. "Yeah, but it's strangely likable even when she's insulting you."

"Or propositioning your boyfriend with threesomes?" Blaine added dryly, his tone clearly stating that he didn't quite agree all the way.

Kurt blushed at the reminder casting a look out into the passing scenery as they joined the joined the highway. "She wasn't serious," he tried to play off.

Blaine gave him a look.

"Okay, she kinda was... but I told you she was like that! And besides she won't do anything else besides offer," he assured and Blaine grunted in reply which made Kurt giggle softly. "Don't pout sweetie."

"It's your fault," he declared dramatically. "Being all sexy and irresistible so that everyone wants you."

"Speak for yourself."

An adamant shake of the head. "Oh no, you can't turn this around, it's all on you."

Kurt would have replied when a large yawn overtook him. Blaine gave him a grin.

"Tired?"

"How did you guess?" Kurt asked faux shocked but the effect was ruined by the heavy eyes and lax limbs.

"Sleep," Blaine ordered him gently. "I'll wake you up when we're close."

Kurt shook his head. "I'll stay up with you."

Blaine laughed breathily. "Kurt, vampire remember? I'll be fine, beautiful." He moved his hand to turn on the radio, keeping it a soothing low vibration of barely there noise around them.

Kurt didn't stand a chance when Blaine started to hum along.

* * *

_A night wind swept through Geldian, a warm kiss against a young fae child's porcelain skin. The surrounding trees and flowers swayed with its presence urging the child further with its comforting forest lullaby. _

_His tiny feet make no sound on the stone steps as he tiptoes down them, his cerulean eyes fixed on the woman beneath, drawn to the ethereal light that surrounds her presence, glinting off of her chestnut hair and fair skin.  
He should not be here, but inquisitiveness and curiosity drive him forward, keep him descending step after step until he reaches the bottom and darts behind one of the statues that frame the entrance, fire cradled in their carved hands._

_The woman, beautiful and breathtaking, seems not to notice she holds the rapt attention of another and glides gracefully over to where water flows into a diamond basin from a dainty waterfall, her white gown sifting through fallen leaves. A jug, polished silver and intricately embellished, she uses to capture some of the water then takes it over to the pedestal with a shallower basin sitting on top. She pours the water and a faint glow breaks through the night. _

_Her blue eyes flick up then and she smiles._

"_Come forward little prince."_

_A gasp escapes the little fae's mouth but he emerges from his hiding place nonetheless and takes a few tentative steps forward. "Mother."_

_Clarisse__ smiled taking in her son, caramel locks darker than her own, but still a beacon of bright innocence in the darkness of this night. She watched as Kurt bit his lip in worry and wrung his tiny hands in his silver night-tunic._

"_You should be abed."_

_Gaining a bit of courage Kurt came further towards his mother, "I couldn't sleep."_

_Clarisse smiled once more, "Why is that?"_

_The tiny fae shrugged looking at the ground not ready to admit that he had simply been curious about what his mother did every night after she tucked him in. That maybe he had missed her a little too even though that was ridiculous seeing as he saw her everyday._

"_Would you like to hear a story?"_

_Kurt's head snapped up, his whole demeanour brightening with the simple suggestion. He nodded enthusiastically and his mother beckoned him forward. Kurt used his hands to steady him as he climbed up the steps attached to the plinth that was still glowing. Up on tip toes, bracing his elbows beside the bowl, his small head in his hands he took in the shimmering play of light within that bowl with fascination._

"_What would you like to hear about?"_

"_Soulmates," was the quick ready reply. Kurt had always been engrossed with the concept as soon as he was old enough to comprehend it._

"_Again little one?" _

_At the wide eyed, hopeful stare she laughed lightly and indulged with a soft grin reaching across and tenderly petting the soft feathery locks of his hair. The young fae leaned into the touch and the love flowing freely through those gentle fingertips. _

"_In this life, you will encounter many souls. Some will be kindred spirits, others mother, father, brothers or sisters, some will be friends and there will even be enemies no matter how we would wish otherwise. But above all others will be-"_

"_Soulmates!" Kurt chirped excitedly, bouncing on his toes and squishing his cheeks harder between his hands so his mouth pouted._

_Clarisse eyed him in exasperated adoration and reached across to tweak his nose. "Am I telling this story or you?"_

_Kurt sucked his lips into his mouth with a pink flush._

"_From the moment we are conceived on this earth we have begun our search for our other half, some souls having already been through many lifetimes together, others are newer and have only just begun their journey to meet for the first time ever." Kurt grinned because he knew for sure he was the second one and he couldn't wait. "Soulmates complete one another. Compliment each other perfectly and you'll never experience a love like that of your soulmate. They are you're everything."_

_Kurt jumped down from the plinth and ran around to his mothers side, tugging on the bottom of her gown. "When can I have my soulmate mother?"_

_She cupped his cheek. "Patience, little prince. You'll find them when you're supposed to and not a moment before."_

_Kurt scowled. "But I want them now. Why can't I have them now? Elana says she's going to get hers before me. Jeff says she was a big troll face liar but then Elana said that we were going to end up with smelly werewolves or horrible bloodsucking vampires for mates," he was slightly horrified at the very thought. They'd heard awful stories about the other races in the world, especially vampires. "I don't want a smelly wolf mother or a vampire that wants to put me in a cage."_

_The fae queen rolled her eyes at her children and as for Jeff… she sighed. That adorable little boy was something else. "Well Jeff is right that just because she's older doesn't necessarily mean she'll find hers before you and as for werewolves and vampires. They're not bad creatures little prince. Impulsive, selfish and maybe a little lost but you can't judge every individual by the majority and you're father and I wouldn't let anyone put you in a cage. If you're meant for fae, shifter or even troll then that's just how it'll be."_

_Kurt paled a little scrunching his little nose up. "A _troll_? I don't want a troll!"_

"_Well it's a good thing that trolls don't mate then isn't it," came the steady voice from above them as Kurt's father descended the steps._

"_Well my mate will be the prettiest person in all the world," Kurt declared firmly. _

"_Is that right?" Clarisse grinned greeting her own mate with a gentle kiss on the lips and watching fondly as he ruffled Kurt's hair and the little boy squawked at the touch. He was very particular about who was allowed to touch his locks. _

"_Yes. And Elana will be so jealous she'll go that awful purple colour she does when me and Jeff spell knots in her hair or put worms in her pillow," he nodded surely._

"_Knots and worms huh?" Darius asked casually with an arched brow._

_Kurt stilled like a statue and went slightly bug eyed. He really shouldn't have said that. Jeff was gonna kill him. "Uhh… I was just…" _

_The King crossed his arms._

_Seeing that he wasn't going to wiggle his way out of his unfortunate confession he sighed and shuffled his foot against the ground sheepishly. "It wasn't _that _many."_

"_Worms or knots?" Clarisse asked, unimpressed._

"_Both," Kurt squeaked with a grimace, darting eyes back and forth between his parents and backing away slowly. It wasn't like it was all him anyway. He didn't touch a single worm because they were kinda disgusting and dirty, so Jeff handled that part mainly while Kurt supervised. The knots were another matter entirely._

"_Uh huh."_

"_She was being mean to us. She's always mean to us and giggling at us with her friends and never lets us play or teaches us magic," Kurt tried to justify and really they were all very valid reasons for a few wiggly worms and tangles in his sisters hair._

_Clarisse pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes pointing a finger at him firmly. "No more tormenting your sister."_

_Kurt groaned. Jeff was definitely gonna kill him, he'd just got the hang of that tangling spell. _

"_Kurt," his father warned._

"_You wouldn't like it if she did it to you now would you," his mother pressed and Kurt's fingers immediately covered his head protectively before he got the point._

"_Fine," Kurt pouted, letting his hands drop._

_His parents shared a look he couldn't rightly place before they gathered him up between them and started pressing enough kisses and nuzzles to any exposed skin to make him into a giggling mess. He squirmed and squawked protests between high pitched laughs until he felt he couldn't breathe. It wound down and his father cradled him against his shoulder._

"_Bed time son of mine," he asserted but there was far too much amusement in his tone._

"_Is mother coming too?" Kurt yawned out, already feeling his lids dropping where he rested his chin on his father's shoulder, curling his fingers into his the soft fabric underneath them._

_He felt a soft hand cup the back of his neck and a kiss to the back of his head. "I'll be up soon little prince," she promised._

_Kurt nodded sleepily. "Night mother."_

"_Goodnight Kurt, I love you."_

"_Love you too."_

* * *

**IMPORTANT. I know the POV changes from Kurt to his mother in here will be picked up on and I just want to let everyone know it was intentional. I don't want to give it all away even though it isn't going to be that big of a thing. Just a little quirk really. But I just wanted people to know I wasn't losing my mind haha (:**

**Okay, moving on... The most trouble I had with this and the chapter I deleted before this was Brittana. Oh those girls gave me headaches! It was so hard to try and get Santana in character but also caring? And Brittany, I really don't think her character is stupid at all, just see's the world different but its really hard to portray that when i'm not writing from her POV... its just grrr and i'm ranting but yeah I pushed on because I love, love, love a good friendship between Kurt and Brittana (:**

**New chapter should be up by Monday/ Tuesday time if all goes according to plan (: **

**And because all of you are enjoying my OC's i'll be adding more of their relationships in (: YAY. Also more magic lessons and plans for Friday night din's with Papa Burt (:**

**Please review and let me know what you thought (: (: (:**

**Xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer - I own nothing Glee or otherwise recognisable**

**_Sorry, sorry, sorry_ this is so late again guys but I had major writers block for sooooooo long on this whole thing. I hope you haven't given up on this story because although I was stumped for weeks on how to write exactly what I wanted I'm not quitting this anytime soon! And as you can see when I did get around to working past my block a whole lot came out and it took time to write it all up. This chapter officially made it well past 35 K and it's still climbing. I've chopped it in half roughly though and there's a whole lot crammed in here just to warn you. **

**So I'm gonna chuck this up now and then go back and read and reply to any reviews, PM's because I've been avoiding this site again while I frustrated myself over everything. Thank you for all the support in advance, I really do love you guys! Please stick with me (: I know i'm annoying you all with promising updates and disappearing for weeks on end but I really want to get back to my usual _prompt _updating schedule I had at the beginning. I think I may have to go back to shorter chapters...**

**Long AN as always :/ **

**The songs used are Glee's version of Baby it's cold outside (I didn't write it out like I usually do because it would basically just be re-writing the original scene with extra people in the room so I didn't want to bore people). Any others are titled in the chapter. **

**Sorry in advance for any inconsistencies or mistakes as always. Feel free to point them out (:**

**Warnings; Swearing, Vampires, Blood, Smuttiness, Shameless uses of canon elements and twisting them, POV switches like crazy, violence...I think that's all of them**

* * *

**Once More To Get It Right**

_Chapter 22_

_Blaine's car_

Kurt blinked awake slowly with a heavy pressure sitting on his chest and a million thoughts racing through his head. He was still in the confines of Blaine's SUV, his boyfriend still driving them through the darkness lit up by bright moonlight and the beginnings of flurries of snow, completely unaware of what had just transpired.

At first he was too stunned to put the raging words into coherent sentences he could understand, but after a few seconds it tuned in and the static washed away in place of blaring sound.

_Mother. Father. Sister._

All tangibly real, two out of three having faces to put with names now and overwhelming feelings on top of that and it felt like too much to carry. _Too much, too much, too much_. The car was closing in around him making it hard to draw breath and Kurt just needed _out._

"Stop the car," he said barely above a whisper.

The vampires head snapped around, brow immediately furrowing on seeing what state he was in. Kurt could only imagine it for himself. He could feel the sweat forming on his brow, could feel the short, sharp heaves of his chest.

"Kurt-"

"Stop the car, Blaine _now!"_ Kurt begged and shouted and pleaded all at the same time.

Blaine slammed on the brakes and Kurt fumbled with his seatbelt with numb fingers then scratched around for the handle before he could stumble out into the snowy night air. They weren't anywhere Kurt recognised right off the bat, the wide open space that stretched for miles around seemed different covered with a thin blanket of snow and moonlight. There was a sparse tree line in front of him that seemed to get thicker the further back it went in the distance, gnarled bare wood creating shapes and shadows.

Kurt paced, his stomach churning.

Knowing about them and seeing them- living them- was a totally different thing altogether and Kurt didn't know how to manage it. Not only did he have to deal with feelings and memories of a family from a past life but the way he remembered it was fragmented and strange. It wasn't all from his point of view which was normal he supposed for a dream, but for a memory? He'd gotten his dead fae mother's perspective in there as well and he was painfully aware of just how much it had taken out of him. He didn't feel rested whatsoever. He felt drained and weak and like he could just go back to sleep for a year let alone painfully confused.

"Kurt?"

Blaine had exited the SUV and had come around to his side, anxiousness playing around golden irises.

He was the anchor Kurt needed right now but he didn't know if he could grab it.

"Blaine, I…" Kurt croaked back still feeling too displaced and confused to attempt to convey what he needed. The snow began to fall harder, chasing chills up Kurt's arms and spine as he came to a halt. Flakes were catching in his hair and eyelashes, dissolving on his cheeks and nose.

Blaine got it though. He always did and Kurt felt blessed to have him.

The vampire stepped carefully closer. "Tell me what happened, beautiful. What did you remember?"

"I… why does this happen to me, Blaine? Why can't I just go a day without some life altering crisis?" Kurt asked despairingly wanting to know the answer but putting off the real conversation for just a few seconds more so he could try and wade through the mess in his head and heart.

He had to wonder, who decides just to flip that switch and send everything you thought you knew on its head? Sending irrational into rational with absolute ease. It had started that fateful day at Sectionals and continued on from there. And he wouldn't change it. Never. But Kurt had always had it planned out; he'd get through school and move to New York, major in fashion or theatre, meet someone finally and live happily ever after... he had to laugh at his naïve younger self. Thinking he was prepared for everything life had to throw at him until it threw him a vampire shaped supernatural curveball that was impossible to predict and knocked him for six. And the pitches just kept coming and he was struggling to hit a single one without striking out.

Blaine didn't have the answers either, just like Kurt knew he wouldn't. It was unfair to ask it of him, put such a burden on a person who felt so compelled to make sure everything was perfect in Kurt's life.

"I should have known something was wrong, you slept like the dead," Blaine murmured to himself and he looked like he wanted to kick his own ass. The guilt festered in Kurt's stomach.

"What do you mean?" Kurt questioned softly, wrapping his arms about himself to ward off the low temperature.

"You're usually twitching all over the place and making these cute little noises and I thought the lack of movement was because you were on the seat instead of a bed but you were just so…_still_," Blaine explained and Kurt felt a bubble of warmth heat his insides despite himself that Blaine paid that much attention to the little things he did.

But the explanation didn't sit right.

His body felt like it'd been thrashing all night. He felt shaky. Not just outside and not just because of the temperature. His very core was a crumbling mess, just waiting for one more revelation to spill.

"I remembered my p-" Kurt cut himself off with a little shake of his head and drew a breath with his eyes closed. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the fact that these people were something to him. They seemed lovely and warm and everything he could have asked for in parents but… he just couldn't settle it in his mind. Couldn't replace the image of Burt and Elizabeth with what, twenty four hours ago, were complete strangers to him.

"Your…?" Blaine coaxed gently.

Kurt could feel himself getting worked up past the point of reason.

What did he call them? By name? It felt as wrong to do that as it did to call them mother and father because that's what they were to him once upon a time. He'd been their son and they'd been his parents and they'd loved him and he'd loved them. It felt cruel and horrible to do anything to disregard that fact.

But that didn't solve his dilemma.

"I don't know, Blaine," Kurt finally broke, some of his tumultuous thoughts escaping through his mouth when his head felt like it was about to explode. "I don't know what to call them or how to feel about them even though part of me already does and I'm so confused all the time about everything. This is all so _hard_!"

"Shhh," the vampire cooed coming closer but Kurt backed away, he could feel something building in him and he didn't want Blaine anywhere near it when it went off. The vampire looked a little hurt at the distance but accepted it for now and stopped moving. "Just talk it out with me," he encouraged calmly.

Kurt exhaled and turned another slow circle, looking up at that brilliant bright full moon above them.

"My other…my old p-parents," Kurt stuttered out eventually. _How could so familiar a word sound so foreign on his tongue? _"I was only little and they were there." He paused again and swallowed thickly, tears stinging, that unnameable _thing_ still building strong. "They were lovely."

And they were. They were amazing but Kurt couldn't accept it.

Elizabeth was his mother with her beautiful smiles and unique, distinctive smell and her open, kind heart. Passed away or not, blurry, childlike memories or not. And Burt was his father. His rock. His everything for such a long while until recently. Was this a betrayal of them? These feelings he couldn't help even though he hadn't accepted them.

Blaine exhaled heavily rubbing the back of his neck in agitation Kurt couldn't quite pinpoint the source of. "Queen Clarisse was a beautiful spirit and King Gelding is infinitely kind-hearted," the vampire finally murmured into the night.

_Was_.

It was impossible to miss but Kurt wasn't ready to tackle that hurdle yet. Not when it was already such a deeply routed trigger for him with the death of Elizabeth.

"My mother was a beautiful spirit and my father is kind-hearted!" Kurt found himself defending hotly instead.

Blaine stilled and seemed to gauge him properly."Beautiful, I wasn't saying they weren't. But your other parents-"

"They're not," Kurt cut in. He was so confused. So, so confused right now. One minute he was calling them so and the next he couldn't stand to hear it. "They're not, Blaine. _They're not my parents!"_

He was shouting by the end of it, tears leaking down his face to freeze, body trembling as the floodgates opened him up and the ground shook under his feet.

"Kurt," Blaine said slowly, glancing around the floor warily.

'_Bed time son of mine.'_

'_Goodnight Kurt, I love you.'_

It rang in his head, a clanging bell that reverberated your whole body and put stress on your heart from how very loud it was.

He clutched the material over the offended area, hoping to sooth the aching muscle. Feeling someone else's love for him? Feeling how genuine it was. How pure and sincere and unlimited it seemed but unable to accept it? To hold such a powerful thing within yourself and contain it properly…

"Kurt, just breathe. Control it," Blaine encouraged gently but firmly.

The car creaked and groaned under an unseen force while snow whipped and swirled in torrents stinging his face. He glanced at Blaine and saw him warily eyeing the danger, shifting away from the car which seemed to be bearing the brunt. Kurt's only thought was _run_. _Get away before you hurt him._

And so Kurt span on his heel and sprinted on unsteady limbs.

"_Kurt!"_ Blaine called and the fae knew that he'd catch him in a few seconds, maybe not even that, but they didn't get that far.

A feral growl rent the air and as if out of mist a hulking shape materialised forming huge paws, two powerful fore and hind legs, a poised body under thick grey fur sitting low, a snarling mess of growling teeth, flat ears and narrowed dark eyes fixed on prey.

The fae stumbled to a stop, hitching a harsh breath as fear overtook him and made him immobile any building energy being sapped out of him.

_Werewolf._

He didn't need to be told to know it. Didn't need to be told that he was in serious trouble either as the wolf continued its approach getting larger and larger, shoulders up to Kurt's easily, movements sinewy and savage as it stalked ever nearer.

It howled.

Kurt finally found the strength to back up a step only to hit something solid. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the otherworldly fearsome sight in front of him to know for sure what it was he'd hit until a strong, familiar arm wound its way around his waist. He sagged against that chest in relief only to freeze up again.

_Was Blaine a match for this thing?_

"Blaine-" he whispered breathless.

"Shhh," the vampire hushed soothingly into his ear before unwinding his arm and stepping in front of Kurt completely.

"No, Blaine," Kurt begged pulling futilely at his arm and back and the wolf snarled at them making him jolt and grip tighter to his boyfriend wanting to tear them away from here. Blaine reached back and disconnected them firmly before continuing on to meet the beast the fae helpless to do anything but watch.

They stared one another down for a few moments, predator vs. predator before the wolf snapped its jaw. A snarling growl is what it got back in return and the wolf of all things _flinched _and lowered its head a little in submission_. _Like it knew it was outmatched.

Another deep rumble was all it took before the large wolf turned tail and ran off back towards the tree-line with Blaine watching it movements the whole way, body rigid.

Kurt was blank.

He heard words as if from underwater, saw things from a distance, felt himself being carried like he was outside of himself.

They were back inside the car and Blaine was ranting bits and pieces. "Fucking werewolves…kill it… Wes…"

Kurt couldn't comprehend it.

They descended into the tunnel at a reckless speed and before Kurt knew it he was in Blaine's apartment underground, curled up in a sofa staring off into space picturing dripping teeth, lips curled back over them.

"Blaine, what's wr-"

There was another fierce growl. "What the fuck is wrong?" was shouted. "Look at him Wes and tell me what do you think is fucking wrong!"

"Calm yourself Blaine before I do it for you. You're no good to anyone like this, least of all your Chosen," came the cool reply. He received another growl but it was less hostile than before. "Tell me what happened."

"A werewolf."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean a werewolf approached Kurt, _threatened_ him tonight. They shouldn't have even gone near him Wes, he has my scent all over him!"

"One of ours?"

"Yes."

It was Wes's turn to growl this time. "Stay here. I'll sort it."

"Wes-"

"Stay Blaine." His tone was steel. "The last time you left him to sort something yourself you landed a kid in the hospital and almost traumatised your Chosen."

"Blaine, you and Kurt are ba-" came Jeff's bright, happy voice that faltered. "What's going on?"

It seemed he didn't wait for a reply as Kurt's vision was soon filled with the blonde fae's concerned face. "Kurt?" he asked tentatively as Blaine whispered back and forth with someone else. Kurt wanted to reply back to his friend but when he opened his mouth nothing was there. He was completely dried up.

"They can't get away with that," Nick burst out breaking the hush. "There is no way they didn't know he was yours! Jesus… you know what this means."

"Yes."

"And is it just the one? Who knows how many could be in on it?"

Kurt's head was spinning. _In on what? Another plan to kill him?_ A hysterical feeling bubbled up towards his throat to choke him. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I want to go home."

The room fell silent in the wake of his whisper. Kurt swallowed hard and repeated it more forcefully, finally glancing and focusing in to meet people's eyes. "I want to go _home_."

He wanted to hug his dad. He wanted to pretend to watch football with him. He wanted to argue about Blaine's name with him. He wanted to listen to the fond little slips of his mother's name fill the air up around them like she was really in the room with them. He wanted to uncover his mother's dresser and breathe her in just one more time. He wanted to go back where he was safe.

"Home," Blaine said numbly, fangs inching back, eyes clearing into desolate amber and he looked so hurt that Kurt realised with a jolt straight in his gut… he wanted Blaine with him while he did all those things. It wasn't home anymore without him. And maybe it never had been. Blaine had always been a permanent fixture in their household even when he was nameless and his imaginary friend.

_Come home with me._

It was on the tip of his tongue.

"Kurt-" Jeff murmured and his voice sounded thick. He turned his head to see watery green eyes set in the saddest face. "I don't want you to go." He grabbed his hand and the pressure was insistent. Telling. "This is your home too, with us."

He knew that.

Knew it on the deepest level and it tore him up. Split him right down the middle, so much so that he pulled his knees up to his chest just to try and keep himself together. One side was an instinctive need to curl into his father's arms where he knew he'd be loved and safe and protected. No monsters snapping their teeth at him. No looming family crisis. No Jeremiah.

The other was much the same desire only it was a subconscious one. He knew on a soul-deep level that he could get all of that here from multiple willing persons and the struggle was frustrating.

Should he ignore the urge to go running back home when things got tough? Or was it entirely justified to want the reassurance of the man who had loved and cared for him all of this life?

He tried to unravel the horrible tangles in his head and stitch together his heart but he couldn't do it on his own. Beseeching cerulean orbs flicked up and Blaine was by his side in a moment. Kurt flung his arms around his neck and buried his face in his shoulder, feeling a palm cup the back of his head.

"I'll take you home if you want me too, my love," he promised and Kurt could hear the struggle. How much Blaine probably needed someone to help him hold it together too though he'd never ask. It sealed things in Kurt's mind. The right string to pull so everything else unravelled.

He wouldn't be the reason Blaine fell to pieces.

He shook his head trying to calm himself enough to make a decision rationally. "I'll call him. I just want to talk to him."

If after that he still felt this way then he'd go back- taking Blaine with him. It was unspoken but everyone heard it like it was screamed into the room. It wouldn't be forever, he just needed a break to wrap his head around all these changes in his life.

A soft hand rubbed circles on his back. "I'm here when you want to talk, Kurt," Jeff promised and then there were footsteps and they were gone.

* * *

Blaine was quick to push the phone into his Chosen's hand and settle in the space behind Kurt, pulling him back against his chest snugly, burying his nose in soft hair and breathing the fae in.

He couldn't describe the absolute panic and agony he felt the moment those words passed Kurt's lips.

'_I want to go home.'_

Like here where Blaine and their coven was wasn't.

But he knew it was stupid. That just because they were reunited Burt- the man who had sired and raised him- would suddenly disappear into smoke.

He _knew_ this.

He respected it. He respected Kurt's father. But it still _hurt._

It was a side affect of those long years without his Chosen he knew. Because while vampire's were protective and possessive by nature, he often times took it to extremes he never knew he was capable of. But every time he resolved to turn it down a few notches something happened to ratchet him back up a hundred fold. This latest incident a boiling pit in his stomach. It made him want to storm into the night and strangle every mangy hound in the nearby vicinity and the only thing stopping him was the precious fae in his arms.

He didn't want him out of his sight, especially after these implications. There was no way that the wolf tonight hadn't smelled Blaine's scent intermingled with Kurt's. Hadn't known of Blaine's claim on him or smelled him around the complex.

There was no doubt in the vampire's mind that this incident was intentional. Finding out whether or not it was linked with the rogues or not was another story and a frightening prospect. Nevertheless they had a snake in their nest and Blaine was intent on rooting it out. He wasn't giving the wolf a second chance to approach Kurt.

The vampire felt his Chosen shift a little and was brought back to the present, tightening his arms around the fae's waist as Kurt hit the call button.

He couldn't let him go. It was selfish and weak of him but he knew he couldn't. Was incapable at this point.

They both listened to it ring for a few moments before someone picked up. "_Hello?"_

He felt Kurt visibly relax against him in relief, spine melting into the vampire's contours and neck finding the perfect fit in between neck and shoulder. "Hey dad," he managed back and Blaine laid a kiss to his temple, Kurt to snuggling him back in return, nose pressing against his pulse point.

"_Everything alright bud? Wasn't expecting you to call so late, that text to say you got back from that date thing is fine," _the gruff voice said.

Kurt nodded even though the man couldn't see him. "Yeah, I know, I just…just wanted to talk you know?"

And Blaine heard the underlying sadness Kurt held about not being able to tell his dad the truth. Remembered clearly the break down he'd had with him over the phone about it when he'd first started keeping the secrets. The vampire wished he could do something to make it better. Take away the many problems that were playing on his love's mind but there wasn't a quick fix to all this.

"_Right_," Burt acknowledged slowly. "_Well I'm always around kid… but you're sure nothings wrong?"_

"I just miss you," Kurt admitted and that was the closest he could get to telling Burt anything without spilling the whole thing.

Burt cleared his throat on the other end in a very manly fashion and Blaine could feel the beginnings of a smile form on Kurt's lips from where they were pressed lightly against his neck. "_I miss you too kid. Been weird around here without ya."_

"What you're missing Project Catwalk and Vogue already?" Kurt joked brightening the conversation.

You could practically hear the man rolling his eyes down the line. "_More like missing someone to talk cars at that understands. I love your step brother an all kid but he don't know a nut from a wrench just yet."_

Kurt giggled and it was music to the vampire's ears. "He isn't the sharpest tool, but he'll get there. He still hoarding McKinley secrets? Telling you not to give anything away?"

It was Blaine's turn to roll his eyes. Finn was not on his favourite person list after the whole' bottle- date' incident but to insinuate that the Warblers needed to cheat? He was quite affronted.

_And I totally sound like Wes right now._

"_It's like he's in the singing CIA! I told him I don't even understand half of what he talks about when it comes to that Glee stuff let alone listen but he's determined."_

"Well you gotta give him that," Kurt conceded.

"_An' how about you? Last time we talked you said you were thinking about that bird group."_

"Warbler's dad," Kurt corrected with an exasperated sigh and Blaine suspected the old man got the names of these things wrong on purpose just to get a rise. "And yeah, I've decided that I'm gonna give it a shot."

Burt made a happy grunt. "_Good. Shouldn't let anything stop you from doing what you wanna do, kid. Finn will get over it, he knows how much you love singing._"

Kurt beamed and Blaine smiled unseeingly with him as he began to trace absent shapes into Kurt's chest. "Thanks dad. So how's Carole?"

"_She's great, still got me eating right before you ask and she misses you_," there was a murmured voice down the line, "_and sends her love and wants to know what Benjamin likes for dinner."_

Blaine huffed out at the return of what was apparently a nickname for him now. But Benjamin? Really? It wasn't even close to his actual name! If the coven got a hold of this information he'd never live it down.

"_Blaine _likes most things, why?"

"_Friday night dinner bud. You aint getting out of it_," Burt told him sternly.

"No! No, that's great! Perfect actually," Kurt rushed to say and he was genuinely excited the prospect of going home Blaine guessed. The vampire less excited and more anxious. There was some definite contention there between him and Burt. An undercurrent that seemed to pass between them like Burt knew Blaine secretly wanted Kurt all to himself. And he did. The vampire inside him had no qualms in laying claim and hissing at anyone that dared get close and it had only gotten worse since Kurt's passing. Burt was not letting go that easily however. In fact Blaine was sure he'd have to prize Kurt out of his cold dead fingers and then contend with a ghost haunting his ass for the rest of their lives.

"I'll ask him and text her if he absolutely hates something. Tell her I miss her too," Kurt continued on oblivious to the possessive line of thought Blaine had gone into.

"_Will do, kid. But its getting late and you've got school in the morning_," Burt said and Kurt got the hint. Distance wasn't going to get the man to slack on his fatherly duties it seemed.

"Okay I get it. I'll see you the day after tomorrow then." His Chosen sounded disappointed that it was cut so short but he was covering it up as best he could in his emotionally frayed state.

"_And I'll talk to you tomorrow,"_ Burt stated easily somehow sensing that Kurt needed the added reassurance. Honestly Burt had doubled in Blaine's already high estimations of the man.

"Alright, night dad, love you," Kurt spoke softly.

"_Love you too, bud."_

Kurt removed the phone from his ear and ended the call and Blaine waited a few minutes before speaking into the silence.

"Feeling better?"

Kurt nodded and turned further into him. "Yeah, I really needed that I think…and just for the record… I wanted you to come with me if I went back," Kurt admitted tentatively. "I wasn't trying to leave you."

Blaine's body let go of the added weight he was holding.

"Yeah?" he asked hating the uncertainty that crept into his tone.

Kurt lifted his head up and cupped his cheek. "Of course. You're home too, you always have been," he told him simply.

Blaine swallowed heavily, the words affecting him more than he could let on so he cupped Kurt's chin and brought him forwards for a soft kiss that lingered and simmered in unsaid but felt emotions. They pulled back slowly, eyelashes fluttering and breathing weighted and Kurt turned so that he was laying the length of Blaine, leg thrown over and head on his chest just above his heart. The necklace he hardly ever took off with Kurt's ring was now sitting outside his knit jumper and he felt a pang in his chest and heart when he felt lithe fingers playing there absently, unknowing the depth of such an action. Blaine couldn't bring himself to look down. Not just yet.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked instead into the quiet.

Kurt snorted derisively, dropping the chain much to Blaine's internal disappointment. "About what? Nearly being a chew toy or my reality TV worthy family life?"

Blaine ducked a hand under his shirt to pet bare skin, curling fingers around his side and over the dimples at the bottom of Kurt's spine. "Both."

Honestly he didn't want to talk about the werewolf. The mere thought made the thought of wringing its neck that much more enticing but Kurt needed him and in all honesty Kurt was never in any real danger tonight with him there. The offense and intention behind it all however he couldn't look past. That was all to be sorted in the morning without Kurt anywhere near to witness what happened when he found the mutt.

"Wes is going to find that werewolf Kurt, you won't have to worry about it again," Blaine promised and if there was an underlying darkness he couldn't care less. Kurt had seen him pretty far down the hole… not at his worst but pretty damn close and he hadn't run yet. But he was reminded of the conversation they'd had just earlier on that night, about how Kurt struggled with all the hate and negativity. It made him angrier. That someone who put so much love and brightness into the world received nothing but darkness and hate back.

Kurt made a noise in the back of his throat and he could feel the fae's frown through his clothes obviously uncomfortable with it all being so fresh in his mind.

"We don't even have to talk about it if you don't want to. It'll be done by tomorrow."

"What will?" He was quiet. He was _apprehensive._

Blaine squeezed his side in reassurance. "They'll stand before Wes and face the consequences of their actions."

He didn't mention that he'd have a hand in it. That vampire law said that because they'd attacked his Chosen and by extension Blaine himself he was within rights to do anything at all to them. He didn't like keeping these things from Kurt but it would just upset him further and that was the last thing Blaine wanted to do right now. They'd talk about things tomorrow maybe or after the fact if necessary where he could explain vampire laws and culture better. Kurt wouldn't like it, he knew he wouldn't but Blaine couldn't let this go unpunished, he just couldn't.

Kurt sighed out and it was a few moments before he said anything at all again, the silence surrounding them not stilted but full of unspoken thoughts and heavy topics. "We were talking about soulmates and my sister in my memory," Kurt supplied, voice going distant as he thought back. "But it was strange this time."

"What was?"

"The way I remembered it… like it wasn't all my own thoughts or feelings. It's hard to explain but I think I… I could hear hers as well, Blaine," Kurt confessed and felt Blaine went immediately tense under him.

_That wasn't…_

"That shouldn't be-"

He was cut off by Kurt's text alert that started playing Britney Spears; Kurt quickly silenced it sitting up and facing the vampire.

"It shouldn't be what?"

Blaine shifted a little and looked towards the phone. "Who was that?"

Kurt was having none of it. "Brittany and don't ask about the song or anything else to change the subject. Tell me."

Blaine skirted his eyes over Kurt's features. "Get ready for bed, we'll catch Jeff before school starts."

"Blaine-"

"I'm not keeping anything from you, beautiful," his boyfriend reassured cupping his face and drawing him in for a quick, dry peck. "Jeff's the best person to talk about this with but now's not the best time, you're exhausted and so am I."

Kurt studied him but nodded his weary head. "Okay."

Blaine leant forwards and pressed another kiss to his lips, longer this time and with more force. "It'll be fine, you'll see. And when we've got our answers we'll talk about your dream some more," he reassured and when he saw the anxious expression Kurt couldn't hold back he shuffled closer together on the small space the couch allowed. "My love, you don't have to get so worked up. You had two sets of parents that loved you dearly and a sister too. There's no replacing to be done, I know Burt will always come first for you and if or when you decide you don't want to meet your other father and sister then they'll just have to come to terms with that."

Kurt swallowed, still looking torn.

"They're just more people that love you, beautiful. There's nothing wrong with that now is there?"

Kurt smiled a little and ducked his head. Blaine ran a soft fingertip down a pointed ear and frowned a little when he realised the angle was a little sharper. There was no doubt that Kurt was identical in every respect to what he was in his previous life, but there was a subtle, almost unnoticeable softness about him that spoke of his human heritage. So subtle in fact that Blaine himself, a veritable expert on everything Kurt Hummel nee Kurt Gelding, hadn't even noticed. Maybe it was the haze of having him back in his arms that dulled his senses. The length of his absence that made memories murkier. It was hardly a secret that Kurt sent his head into the heavens.

He thumbed the top point over again before switching his eyes to that downturned face trying to garner any other changes. There didn't seem to be anything that jumped out at him and Blaine decided to cast it aside to keep an eye on before making into a big deal. The only cause for the tiny changes could be attributed to the increased magic use but Blaine didn't want to freak Kurt out anymore for one day. Perhaps the changes would be so slight that Kurt wouldn't even notice. It wasn't like it was a massive deal; Blaine thought him utterly stunning regardless of more fae features or human.

Blaine stood from the seat and gathered Kurt into his arms, ignoring the customary protests Kurt always felt inclined to make, before walking them into their bedroom Kurt's head rested comfortably against his temple.

* * *

_Jeff and Nick's Room _

"Sweetheart stop worrying, Blaine's with him yeah?"

Jeff didn't stop pacing though agitatedly flicking flames around his fingers- a quirk that only happened when he was agitated and had caused quite a few accidents in the past that he still maintained were not his fault. He knew Blaine was the best person to be with his best friend right now but that didn't stop the urge to be there too. The ache in his heart that he knew Kurt was upset. Out of the two of them it had always been Jeff who had the problems and leant on Kurt and it was strange that now the roles seemed to be reversed, but that only made Jeff more determined to _be there._ To repay him for all those years of listening to him whine or cry or yell.

It didn't help that he carried around so much _guilt. _In reality they all did in one form or another, Blaine's heavier than any of them thought he could bear the weight of, but it was there festering under the surface. A what if. A maybe.

What if one of them had been there. Maybe one of them could have seen it, could have been there, could have stopped it.

Should have, would have, could have. If, if, if…

"Jeff." He was startled when a body stepped in front of him and he was looking the slight distance downwards into Nick's deep brown eyes. "Don't," he whispered softly, like he was seeing straight into his head.

"But Nick-"

He was hushed gently a hand reaching out for his and Jeff quickly let the fire extinguish so Nick wouldn't get hurt, which was exactly why his hunk of vampire had done it. Jeff couldn't even find the energy or inclination to pout properly.

Deep chocolate orbs met his. "We've been over this so many times sweetheart, there was nothing you could have done then, just like there was nothing you could have done today."

Jeff knew this. He did, but it didn't help. "It isn't fair," he stated on a sad whisper looking down at his feet.

Lips pressed into his hair and that warm sturdy hand squeezed his. "I know its not but you can't blame yourself."

Jeff pulled away, brow creased as he walked towards their bedroom and collapsing face first onto the bedspread knowing Nick would follow and wanting him to.

"Sweetheart you don't blame Blaine do you?"

Jeff gasped and sat up, mouth gaped. "_No! _It wasn't his fault Nick why would you even ask me that?"

Nick sat next to him and cupped his neck in his large palm. "Because if you don't blame Blaine then how can you blame yourself?"

Jeff looked away but he saw the truth in it completely. They'd had this conversation many times before, in tears, in shouts, in screams, but the outcome was always the same. That first mourning period was a haze of all those things, good and bad days. Mainly bad. It had felt like a limb had been cut off of him and the phantom ache just wouldn't go away.

"He was your best friend for so long sweetheart and I know you feel responsible but it wasn't your fault just like it wasn't Blaine's, you can't put that on yourself it'll kill you and that would kill me."

Jeff closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Nick's wrist. "I was so happy that he was back and I am still. So, so happy Nicky, but…" Jeff admitted in a small voice.

"But it hurts still," Nick finished for him and Jeff opened tear-filled eyes and nodded. Nick shuffled closer. "That's completely normal sweetheart. He died and you had to deal with that. Lay him to rest inside your heart and him coming back was bound to make an impact. It was crazy at first just seeing him again and your excitement and happiness just blocked out the hurt. We all feel it, Jeff. We all said goodbye to him."

"It feels like I betrayed him," Jeff said hoarsely. "That I moved on and his soul was still out there, just waiting. I should have known. Should have believed in him."

"You couldn't have known-"

"I _hate _that word," Jeff cut off fiercely. "Couldn't, couldn't, _couldn't_. We couldn't protect him. We couldn't save him. We couldn't do _anything!_"

"But his mother could."

Jeff halted. Everything in him freezing up.

Nick shuffled even closer and looked him dead in the eye, face set in determination. "His mother could do something and she did. Selflessly. She sacrificed herself for Kurt, for us as well because we need him in our family and now we have this miracle, Jeff. A second chance. One more time around to make sure that all those couldn't's become could's and we will Jeff, all of us."

There were so many looming threats, past, present and future. Rogues. Jeremiah. Now their own turning on them. Things were spiralling downwards and Jeff couldn't see an upturn anytime soon and at the centre of it all was Kurt and Blaine. There was no more getting off this ride and they'd just have to see it through until the end. Every twist. Every upside down turn. Jeff had felt a darkness descending for a while now and it seemed that they were finally being cast in its shadow.

"But what if-"

He was hushed again. "I believe in you, Jeff." He kissed him softly. "I believe that you'll love him and protect him and be there for him to the best that you can. That you'll give it everything you have to protect our family and I'll be right there with you and Kurt will be too. You don't have to take it all on yourself."

Jeff felt his eyes welling up and caught Nick's mouth in a desperate kiss. "I love you," he whispered gently.

"I love you too sweetheart, with everything I am."

* * *

_Sebastian's Room The next day… _

"You stupid fucking mutt!" Sebastian growled at the girl in front of him. It was early, early morning not even properly sunrise yet and no one was around the area to hear the exchange but Sebastian still kept their tones hushed from their spot in the corner of the room. The walls might be soundproofed but that wasn't infallible. He had learned not to take risks from an early age, even if he didn't always put it into practise.

Kessa snarled right back, beautiful face scrunching up into something ugly. She was a deceptive hourglass figure poured over lean muscles with smooth ivory skin, mahogany hair that fell poker straight down to her shoulders and wide brown eyes set in a face of lovely features. Sebastian could appreciate the aesthetics of the werewolf fine enough but she enticed no further than the blood running in her veins. "You don't talk to me like that bloodsucker!"

"I'll talk to you however I fucking want when you act like a brainless pup!" Sebastian spat squaring off against the werewolf. "You really thought you could get away with that? That he'd _let _you?"

"I just need him out of the way. When that stupid fae is gone then Blaine's free again," Kessa argued back, then twisted her face into something mocking. "Just because I have the balls to do something about it and you don't. All empty threats and baby fangs huh?"

The vampire slammed her up against the wall so hard the plaster cracked and a vase fell of a nearby cabinet to smash into pieces on the hardwood flooring. He got into her face and showed her just how 'baby' his fangs really were. "I don't take insults from mangy dogs who haven't got two brain cells to rub together," he told her calmly and it felt strangely exhilarating to _finally_ have the upper hand.

This new coven he was with was powerful, full of strong vampire lines and it just so happened that he landed rather bottom of the pile when it came to matching strengths. It was frustrating and humiliating seeing as he'd come from a coven where he was very much on top in all areas and it spurred his more nastier comments and actions against this group. Not that he was sorry for them after it was all said and done. He'd never apologised for himself once in his long life and just because these vampires were relatively _nice _to him he wouldn't soften and play happy families no matter how hard they all tried. He refused to sink down to their level of weakness.

_No one ever got anything through being nice. _

"You told me," she choked, clawing at his hand, not really panicking just yet. "You told me it was possible to have him if that fucking fairy was gone!"

And he did believe that.

Chosen's were myth and fancy. They were weakness and Sebastian refused to have any part of something so farfetched. He'd seen first hand that it was all bullshit and all it took was getting kicked out of his old coven to come around to the idea that maybe they had a point. His _father_ had a point.

"Not if he knows it's _you_ that killed him you idiot!" _Was she really this dense?! _"You think he's gonna skip off into the sunset holding your fae-blood soaked hand Glenn Close?"

There was a flash of uncertainty in her eyes before she drew herself back up as far as she could while still pinned against the wall. "He didn't know it was me."

Sebastian laughed cruelly. "There's no way he's not going to find out, he'll know it was one of yours and all he'll have to do is ask around. You've made it pretty obvious that you were interested sweetheart, panting after him and leaving a trail of slobber behind you."

The werewolf's eyes flashed and he could tell that she was gearing up to change into her furry side, the animal in her still close to the surface after the full moon, when the door was knocked and a hesitant female voice sounded. "Uh, K-Kessa? Are you in there?"

Sebastian slowly unwrapped his fingers, heedless of the spluttering wolf behind him and walked over to the door the swing it open to reveal a slight blonde werewolf, who was twisting the material of her white gown between nervous fingers. She bowed her head a little to the vampire and Sebastian returned it as was customary -though he rolled his eyes and it was half assed at best. It was a show of respect and he didn't respect this girl one bit, not just because she was a mangy mutt. The nervous stuttering and avoiding eye contact? _Hah, what a fucking joke._

You wanted respect you had to demand it. Force it.

"What do you want, Tyler?" Kessa snapped at the pretty girl from behind his shoulder, still rubbing at her sore neck.

The girl flinched a little and Sebastian got the impression that she was much further down the pack list. "Ah well, the vampire leader was looking for you," she whispered.

Sebastian wasn't the least bit surprised but Kessa gasped, blood draining from her face and leaving it ashen.

"Shall I tell him you're here seeing to Mr Smythe?" Tyler asked hesitantly.

She pushed passed Sebastian shoulder forcefully and grabbed the girl by the arm, growling into her face. "You haven't seen me got it?"

The girl furrowed her brows. "But-"

Kessa growled warningly and the girl tilted her head down, neck showing in submission as she was pushed away stumbling a few steps. Kessa wasted no time booking it down the hallway.

"Don't stop Kessa, you know he'll be snapping at your heels," Sebastian called to her mockingly as he watched her disappear around the corner. With no regard to the shocked girl outside his room he went back inside and locked the door.

He may have lost an ally- _a stupid one_- but he couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't necessarily need an extra pair of ears in the Giver's quarters. He could handle this on his own no matter what his father said.

Transferring covens had been degrading and humiliating but the worst part about it was the fact that it was his own father who had told him to go. Apparently he didn't 'have what it took' and his father was tired of giving him chances, picking up his slack.

He was sent out of the way until he could be useful and that he was placed into the Ohio coven wasn't good luck or coincidence. Despite their territory being nothing of major affect, the vampires who lived there _were _noteworthy. Anderson, Montgomery, Kensignton, Giuliani to name only a few. Bigger covens and territories had long ago been infiltrated; New York, New Orleans… Sebastian was to make himself useful in backwoods Ohio.

He was insulted at first of course that he was reduced to this. Spying and sneaking around for a purpose he wasn't quite sure on. Watching the notorious Blaine Anderson slip further and further into himself.

Well until now.

Because the famous dead fae prince was back somehow- a fact he still hadn't reported just yet. In all honestly he didn't know what he was waiting for, this was just the sort of thing that his dad would kill to know about… and maybe _that _was the reason. Sebastian held absolutely no love for the man who had sired him so giving him a piece of information this crucial? A man who had shamed him in front of the whole vampire community, well lets just say he wasn't feeling quite that generous. He'd decide what to do with this little gem on his own.

Because the truth was it wasn't about Blaine. Not really. He was just a tool- a handsome tool- but a tool nonetheless. It wasn't even about Kurt. Sebastian had a point to prove to others and especially himself. A hatchet to bury. Pride to maintain and nothing was going to stop him.

Nothing.

* * *

_Wes's Office _

"How?" Wes snapped. He'd spent most of the night waiting for the wolves to start trickling back in from their full moonlit run and then there was the lengthy process of going through the candidate's one at a time. They had a lot of werewolves under their roof.

"She just walked out," Thad grimaced showing him the security feed from his I-pad of the werewolf girl slipping out the door, jumping into a car and peeling away out of the main tunnel just an hour ago. The same werewolf he had made it a point to keep an eye on after Dana warned him of her overzealous attitude to their former leader.

_Well fucking done Wesley. _

But he couldn't have just gone straight to her; he had to make sure he had the right person. It'd just taken too long to be sure.

"You can track the car though, they all have GPS's," David spoke up and Thad shook his head, grabbing the tablet Wes couldn't stand to look at anymore and holding it to his chest.

"She ditched it pretty soon after and her phone. She's on foot…well four legs most likely."

_Four legs would make her much faster than any car._

"Thad, find Spencer and tell him to track her wherever she goes. I want her brought back here by her scruff if necessary," Wes growled and Thad nodded and quickly slipped out.

"The mutt's not as stupid as I thought," Trent snorted as the door clicked shut.

"Still a head-case for thinking she could get away with taking a snap at His Majesty," Zach said vibrating with concealed anger, red hair a mess of odd angles. "Why the hell did she wait until this morning to run? She didn't honestly think she'd get away with that right?"

Wes massaged his temples. He'd like to ask how this happened. How he let the bitch slip away right from under his nose but he knew it was just his luck these days. If it wasn't one thing then it was another; threats, problems, dangers and usually he wouldn't even think to feel so fucking pathetically sorry for himself but he couldn't deny it was wearing on him. Admitting a small part of that to Blaine the night before last had been somewhat of a relief but Wes knew he couldn't let his walls down. He was a leader and he would have to handle this for now on his own no matter how many searching, concerned looks David threw him.

The doors smashed open and the four vampires inside were instantly on their feet facing a fuming Blaine Anderson. Wes was surprised, but only because of how long it took the other vampire to find his way here.

"Where the fuck are they, Wes!"

"Blaine-"

Blackened irises caught and held his and it was enough to stop him. He clicked his teeth before coming around his desk, sending a subtle glance at Trent and Zach who carefully came around to flank the angry vampire while David stayed at Wes's side.

"Kessa Verlain. She's been with us for a little over a year, quite a young werewolf. Stupid. Impulsive and a strong Beta from what I understand."

"And where is she?" Blaine asked deadly calm.

Wes steeled himself and he felt the other vampires in the room do the same.

"Gone. She escaped the complex before we were able to pinpoint it was her."

The next few seconds were a rush of superfast limbs and rented growls, grunts and snarls. Blaine wasn't in his right mind whatsoever and his only thought was to lash out at the nearest source of his ire while Zach and Trent tried to wrangle him into submission and David stepped in front of Wes as a second line of defence. It wasn't that Wes was incapable of doing it himself… in fact he was probably a lot more equipped and an even match for Blaine but as a leader for this coven he didn't step in, no matter how much he wanted to.

"What the fuck Wes!" Blaine finally shouted at him, arms wrenched behind his back, strong arms banded around his chest. He wasn't so far gone that it took more people to restrain him because deep down Blaine would never dream of hurting his friend. Wes pushed David slightly to the side to meet Blaine's accusation head on.

"Blaine-"

"_No!_ I'm telling Kurt he's safe, that nothing will get him here," he snaps back heavy laced self recrimination making his tone ugly and mocking. They all knew he blamed himself almost compulsively but Wes would never get used to hearing it. "It's all bullshit! Not only does the bitch take a chance at him right in front of me but gets away with it too? This is fucking Jeremiah all over again and to add the fucking cherry on the cake she's taken the knowledge that Kurt's alive with her!"

_And that was the real problem. _

"Spencer's already been sent after her Blaine, he's our best tracker."

"That's not good enough!" Blaine roared, struggling against the arms holding him once more and Wes suddenly had a flashback of a feral Blaine a few years after Kurt's initial death. He'd been scouring the country for a trace of Jeremiah and returned empty handed and ruined. Perpetually black eyed, fanged and snarling, destroying things, hurting people. They had to lock him away and restrain him for months, only the bravest of Giver's volunteering to get close to the broken beast in its cage and feed it out of sheer pity and sympathy. It had gotten to the point where the council was insisting they put him out of his misery and that had been the tipping point to working towards getting Blaine even half sane again.

"From what we understand it has nothing to do with the rogues, just an unhealthy obsession with _you,_" Wes informed him, trying to get back on point. Blaine wasn't in that dark place anymore. The thought didn't help ease the chill that traced his spine however.

"A lot of that going around," David snorted and he was still glaring and baring his teeth at Blaine. His Second was nothing if not loyal for all his seemingly don't-give-a-shit attitude. The curly haired vampire growled and snapped back at him forcibly dragging his entourage forwards a few steps.

Wes gave David a stern glare to take it down a few notches before turning it back on Blaine himself. "We'll sack her room to make sure, interview the pack here but I doubt we'll find anything. A shapeshifter warned me of her not too long ago and we've been keeping an eye on the situation-"

A scoff.

He continued regardless of the justified ridicule. "There was no evidence to suggest she'd do anything. She hadn't stepped a toe out of line before now and Kurt was not even known to be back by the point the issue was raised." He sighed heavily knowing that Blaine didn't want his excuses. "Look, security was for people getting in, not out."

Blaine was incredulous it was written all over his tightly woven face and body. "How can you say that after last time-"

"_Blaine I know!_" Wes shouted at him finally losing his cool. He started to pace and it was angry and agitated, his own iron clad control over his inner vampire slipping and revealing the beast underneath. He couldn't help it though. Couldn't stand to think that Blaine maybe blamed him partly for all this. Couldn't stand to think that maybe he was a little right to. "But we can't turn this place into a prison okay? No matter how much I'd want to the Giver's, the _council, _would never accept it especially in light of our race's not so stellar past deeds. And then where would we be, Blaine? Without a steady food source, practically rogue! Tell me a way to get around it and I'll do it! You think I hadn't fucking thought about all of this when I was first setting up all the internal security a century ago?"

There was a thick silence, part tension, part disbelief that Wes had so thoroughly lost it.

Wes swallowed and clenched his jaw collecting himself. "I'm so sorry, Blaine," he finally uttered softly and the vampire deflated visibly.

Blaine shook his head but his eyes cleared. Were haunted with a pain Wes could barely wrap his head around. Would never understand the depth of. "What's done is done."

"We've got yours and Kurt's back B," Trent spoke up and Zach nodded. "We're ready for him this time."

Blaine caught Wes's eye and they shared a silent thought.

_Jeremiah wouldn't be alone when he came. Were they ready for _that_?_

"I've got to get back before he wakes up," Blaine finally said after a pause, voice flat. They watched him stalk out and Wes knew that by the time he reached Kurt he would have locked this all away in that deep festering part of himself. The self loathing, guilt ridden prison inside and the leader just hoped Kurt could ease it somehow. If he even knew about it that was. Maybe he'd have to have a private conversation with their returned fae prince.

* * *

_Hours later… _

Kurt woke from a night of blissful blackness and slowly blinked his heavy lids open, feeling more rejuvenated even if his body still ached.

The pervious day's events could never be far from his thoughts and he ran over them all with a shiver of rushing emotions. So fast the images flickered. Smiling faces, snarling teeth. He remembered Blaine's words to him last night before they headed to bed.

'_They're just more people that love you, beautiful. There's nothing wrong with that now is there?'_

The way Blaine was putting it, it didn't seem so scary or life changing even though he knew it would be. There's no way it wouldn't be monumental when it actually came down to meeting his past life's family but Blaine made him think that he could handle it now the initial shock had worn off. That he could keep his head above water.

"Hey, beautiful."

The fae started from the slightly rough sound of Blaine's morning voice and rolled onto his back to see Blaine leaning up on an elbow over him in artful disarray. His wayward curls were flattened on one side of his head but crazy on the other and he had a fast fading red mark on his skin where he'd been leaning on his hand for an extended period it seemed.

"You didn't sleep?" he frowned, blinking still heavy eyes.

Blaine smiled a little, thumbing at Kurt's hipbone making the fae aware of the arm wrapped around his hips. "I don't need as much sleep as you, remember. I dozed in and out a few times but I was perfectly fine just laying here with you for the most part."

Kurt felt warm at that completely missing 'the most part' bit as he couldn't even concentrate on the feeling properly.

Blaine removed his hand from under the covers and pressed it gently between the fae's brows, the touch soothing as he worked out the lines Kurt didn't even know were bunching. "You okay?"

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed out. He was feeling better than last night but his issues and problems weren't just going to vanish after a nights rest. "Just tired," he confessed and they both knew he was talking more than physically.

Blaine leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to his brow that had his eyes fluttering shut.

"We'll get through this just like everything else," Blaine promised and it seemed like he was desperate for Kurt to agree, some reasoning Kurt couldn't define behind it but knew Blaine needed to hear.

"Me and you," Kurt breathed reaching up and grasping a handful of silky curls. His boyfriend smelled of forests and apples this morning as well as something all man that had Kurt's head spinning.

"You and me," Blaine repeated softly into his skin, skimming lips down his nose and onto his lips for a closed mouth kiss that lingered.

When they broke Kurt blinked his eyes back open to meet brilliant gold. He resolved himself to start fresh today. No baggage, just moving forwards. He couldn't change any of it; he could only work on accepting this was just how things were falling for him right now. Surprises and things he could hardly stretch his brain around. But fighting just made things worse. Denying felt like knives tearing apart his insides, scissors cutting threads to things he didn't know he'd miss once they were gone.

"You know little fae me was adamant he didn't want a vampire for a soulmate," he confessed randomly. "Did I ever tell you that?"

Blaine raised a brow in genuine surprise, interest sparking his eyes and turning them from melancholy. "No… well I kinda guessed that a vampire wasn't a fae's first choice and the King wasn't best pleased at first but I didn't know you'd sworn off them."

Kurt's mouth slowly twitched into a smile. "Umhmm, no vampires, no werewolves, no trolls-"

"Trolls don't mate," Blaine cut in.

"That's what… the King said," Kurt refused to think further on the mother/father thing for right now. "Apparently the princess had been teasing me and Jeff, saying how horrible they were."

Blaine pouted. "We're not horrible!"

Kurt raised a brow. From what Blaine had told him the vampires back then were hardly lining up for Nobel prizes while they were keeping blood slaves and the like.

"Fine, okay _some _of them were! But I was lovely. A lovely, lovely vampire," Blaine informed him with a sure nod.

"Awww Blaine the friendly vamp," Kurt laughed.

Blaine pouted again and Kurt thought it was truly adorable.

The vampire rolled over and huffed dramatically. So dramatically in fact that Kurt really believed he was rubbing off on his boyfriend. "I brought you breakfast, you should be nice to me," he informed him pointing to the tray on the end of the bed that had juice, fruit, pastries, bagels and cream displayed neatly.

Kurt raised a brow in his best haughty prince manner though inside he was light and giddy from the gesture. Blaine may be learning but Kurt was still the master. "I'm an all you can eat buffet for you so if that's you're reasoning then you should be bowing down at my feet and taking whatever I dish out."

Blaine mock frowned, growled playfully then sprung across the bed. Kurt yelped, not quite hiding the giggle that bubbled out of his throat as he tried to untangle himself and escape. He stumbled free just in time, dishes clinking in the wake of all the jostling.

Blaine's gold eyes were tracking him as he backed up, making electricity snake all over the fae's skin.

"We should probably start getting ready for school," Kurt said, trying to distract as he inched towards the door.

"But I haven't had _my_ breakfast yet," Blaine replied, voice velvet. He stepped ever closer. "And I'm _really_ hungry, beautiful."

Kurt shuddered out a breath.

Before he knew it he was picked up and flat on his back on the bed a very smug vampire hovering over him, laying the length of his side propped up on his elbow. Kurt would have complained about unfair advantages if he wasn't so incredibly turned on feeling himself already starting to press against the loss material of Blaine's sweats. He had a stray thought that maybe he should start bringing his own clothes down here after all because this whole separation thing obviously wasn't exactly going that well- they hadn't spent a night away from one another yet and most of them were spent down here. His dorm must have been feeling neglected.

The bed dipped as Blaine leant over him reaching out for something dragging it closer and Kurt only just managed to clear his mind enough to notice that it was the breakfast tray his boyfriend had made up for him.

"Because I'm the best mate in the world, I'll let you go first," Blaine grinned at him before he plucked a half of strawberry from the bowl and brought it to Kurt's slightly parted mouth, gently tracing his bottom lip before Kurt opened further to curl his tongue around the food, the tip flicking teasingly along Blaine's finger and making him groan. Kurt was the one left feeling smug even as his insides tingled pleasantly, taste exploding on his palette.

Blaine leant down and murmured hotly against his mouth, "You should have a danger sign attached to you," before he sucked at Kurt's lips and the sweet fruit juice left there, Kurt humming his approval this time.

Kurt would never be able to eat fruit or even breakfast for that matter the same way again.

They continued like this for a while, Blaine hand feeding Kurt pieces of fruit and ripped off pieces of pastry interceded with sweet, steamy kisses, a captured moment away from all the problems outside this intimate bubble they were creating. When Kurt was finished he pushed at Blaine's shoulders, forcing him to his back and throwing a leg over his hips to straddle him gasping quietly when he felt the vampire's arousal hard against the curve of his ass.

"Still hungry?" he asked with a small smirk, shifting back just enough to have his boyfriend throwing his head back into the mattress and bucking his hips upwards with a ragged moan almost dislodging Kurt completely. The fae grasped onto Blaine's plain white tee with a giggle steadying himself.

"Was that a yes?" he asked innocently, wiggling again.

"_Such_ a tease," Blaine groaned, eyes half mast squeezing his hips between wanting fingers but making no move to flip them back over again.

The words set his skin alight and released that mischievous part of his nature that had been kept mostly dormant until Blaine had entered his life. Leaning forwards he crossed his forearms over the vampire's muscled pecks, propping his chin up, his whole body rolling and moulding to Blaine's in a totally different way that had the vampire dropping his jaw and muttering a string of curses. Blaine's body was a furnace, every point of contact white hot and while Kurt felt the delicious drag of friction too he was able to at least think clearly, his vampire lover looked _gone_.

"You say that a lot but what I'm still not hearing is a _yes_," Kurt sang kicking his legs up even from this awkward angle aided by the length of them and Kurt's natural flexibility.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, _yesyesyesyesyes!_" he chanted and Kurt smirked cat-like, crawling up his body in a graceful prowl until they were eye to eye, blown pupil to blown pupil.

"Why didn't you say so before sweetie?" he asked dragging a thumb over an exposed fang, so far down in hungry want that it almost pierced that plump lower lip. The vampire had reached his limit by this point curling a strong arm around his waist and flipping once more, rolling across the bed away from the tray and towards the pillows that were drenched in their combined scents, mouth descending before Kurt could even catch a breathe and that just made it that much better. They kissed frantically, like this would be the last time, until they were panting messes straining and writhing against one another, tasting of sweet fruit and each other, a symphony of moans littering their ears.

Kurt never saw himself getting bored of this. Ever. It wasn't just teenage hormones going crazy or plain horniness; it was the connection of it all. The _Blaine _of it all. Because before this Kurt had managed just fine on his own, not feeling he was missing out on too much. He didn't long for sex when he was sitting in his room after a day of watching all his friends hook up and break up, it was the relationship side. The romantic side that set a hollow pang in his chest and drenched his days in loneliness. And yeah okay, now that he'd discovered sex he was pretty much hooked but he doubted he'd be this far gone over it if it was anyone but Blaine taking him apart so tantalisingly.

They broke apart with a smack, lips swollen and dark pink and Blaine trailed open-mouthed down his cheek and chin, nipping at the underside of his jaw tonguing at the sweet spot just behind his ear that had his cock pulsing against Blaine's thigh.

"Mmm, Blaine," he keened and scratched a needy hand under and up the back of Blaine's tee the muscles working under his fingers, the flesh hot but Kurt wanted more. More of Blaine in his hand. Without second guessing himself he brought his hand around and played at the waistband of Blaine's cotton sleep pants just as fangs began to press into pliable skin. Kurt drove a hand downwards underneath all layers and grasped Blaine, thick, hot and hard into his hand making Blaine jolt forwards with a shout that was garbled as his fangs pushed in and blood flowed.

Kurt whined himself grasping Blaine's curls hard in his free fist, a stab of pleasure spearing straight through him at the feeling of hot flesh between his fingers and fangs in his neck and though he'd only done this once before quickly started stroking Blaine like he was born to. And maybe he was. Maybe he was put on this earth just to please this vampire and the thought was oddly fine with him.

They undulated together, Kurt timing his strokes in time with Blaine's gulps at his neck, squeezing when Blaine sucked particularly hard, thumbing at the head and slit and playing in the pre-come steadily leaking there when Blaine laved his tongue or shifted his fangs and all the while he rutted his own hips against Blaine's thigh that was jammed in between his own.

Sometime soon Kurt's going to lay Blaine down and just worship him. Map out every curve and muscle slowly, take him apart, wreck him, taking all the time in the world because even then it wouldn't be enough. But he doesn't even know how to begin communicating these desires and so he lets them sizzle into the back of his mind for now as the tightening in his stomach knots up to almost painful.

Blaine detached his mouth with a heavy gasp driving down into Kurt's fist desperately. "Missed you… missed this, gods…" he shifted his thigh to rub harder against Kurt's clothed erection and the fae could hardly hold onto his sanity or stop his eyes rolling back into his head.

He arched helplessly. "Stars, Blaine!"

Everything was a rush of _now, now, now,_ the urgency making them blind to everything but one another. The world could have been crashing around their ears but they both were fixated. Drowning in one another helplessly, _happily, _not wanting to come up for a single gulp of fresh air.

"F-feels so…fuck, _Kurt,_" Blaine continued to moan shamelessly, getting louder and louder with his vocal approvals as his hips swung faster and faster chasing the end.

Kurt is aware that the waistband of Blaine's trousers is rubbing his wrist raw but he can't find it in himself to care as Blaine gets impossibly harder and hotter in his palm, pulsing and leaking and it's everything Kurt never knew he needed. He snaps his hips up again and every muscle is so tight now, so wound, that its torture.

"Please, please, please," he finds himself begging, whining, pleading, toes scratching along the backs of Blaine's calve, rucking up his trouser leg and playing in the coarse hair scattered there, a delicious contrast against his own smooth skin.

"I've got you beautiful," Blaine promises, sealing their lips messily Kurt still tasting sweet while Blaine's mouth is decidedly more bitter in the wake of Kurt's blood. The thought and taste makes the fae moan wantonly. "Fuck I've got you," he mumbles between their slicked lips.

Kurt's overheated. Mouth dry and bee-stung, neck throbbing in time with the beat of his pounding heart. He twists his wrist on an upstroke feeling Blaine tremble and just when he thinks he's going to burn up, he explodes keening and crying out a mess of Blaine's name over and over. It spurs the vampire to a new level of urgency as he thrusts forwards into Kurt's tight grip like a madman, chest heaving, sweat beading at his temples. Kurt's vision clears enough to know that nothing has looked as good as Blaine on the brink of losing it above him. His eyes are black pools surrounded by a thin ring of the deepest liquid gold; his curls are well worn raven spirals, brows drawn low over hooded lids, mouth parted, jaw dropped and every muscle on his body is tensed so hard he's shaking.

"Come, Blaine," Kurt urges softly, meeting every stroke with his hand until his forearm aches, squeezing him tightly. "Come for me, I wanna see you."

They lock stares and that all it takes, Blaine's face pinches into a beautiful expression of sheer pleasured relief, jaw literally hanging now as he holds his breathes and comes warm and wet over Kurt's fingers. It's such a familiar sensation but so foreign at the same time because this is Blaine's release coating his hand white and that just makes it ten times more erotic. His boyfriend shudders, arms trembling as he hangs his head down, forehead hitting Kurt's collarbone and all that can be heard around them is laboured breathing. They stay like that for a while, Blaine soft and sticky in Kurt's hand as he occasionally drags his fingers along the length and mess absently, exploring until he realises just what he's doing and blushes all the way down to his toes, hastily removing his hand much to Blaine's inarticulate vocal disapproval, wiping his hand on the sheet.

_Oh Shit. _

Fondling his boyfriend so shamelessly _after_ the fact is not something he ever saw himself doing but to his horror he feels himself taking an immediate interest again, cock twitching in his wet boxers. Their combined recovery period is impressive to say the least apparently.

"I think…" Blaine spoke suddenly, voice scratchy as he shifts around a little on top of him causing Kurt to bite his lip when he puts pressure on the fae's sensitive cock. "Yeah, my legs have definitely stopped working."

A strangled laugh leaves Kurt's throat because his whole _body _feels weightless, like he's about to float away.

Blaine hums happily, nuzzling him and placing kisses everywhere he can reach and Kurt lets him, hand that's still tangled in his curls just following along pliable as the vampire moves, scratching lightly at his scalp. He likes that they can still find a way to have these moments despite the drama in their lives right now, it makes it feel so, so worth it.

"We were supposed to be seeing Jeff this morning," Kurt mentions, the thought suddenly striking him.

It catches his boyfriend's attention and he pulls his head up to look him in the eye. "We'll catch him after school. I'm sure its nothing you need to worry about, we just want to be sure and Jeff knows far more than I ever could."

Kurt nods and unravels his hand enough to thumb at the curls drooping over Blaine's forehead. "And what about last night?" he asks quietly.

He feels the vampire tense. "It's being dealt with. She's gone, you don't have to worry."

The fae furrows his brow sensing something more but unable to guess what. "Blaine-"

He's cut off when his boyfriend shakes his head firmly and places a chaste kiss to his lips. "I don't want you worrying over that."

Kurt scoffed. "A huge werewolf wanting to kill me has me pretty worried, Blaine."

"It was full moon and werewolves get aggressive during that time," the vampire explained but he was still hedging.

"So you're saying it wasn't about me. Just wrong place, wrong time?"

If he sounded sceptical well…

Blaine huffed and rolled off of Kurt to sit by the side of him and Kurt propped himself up on his elbows.

"She approached because of me."

Kurt ignored the discomfort in his trousers, the need for a shower and the ticking school clock as he stared at that broad, guiltily set back. "What do you mean?"

Blaine laughed humourlessly, fisting the bedspread angrily. "Apparently she had some twisted delusion of us being together."

Kurt flinched sitting up properly and hating the feeling of dread creeping up and obliterating his warm afterglow. "But I thought that you and me… I thought that was it," he said quietly trying to keep the emotion out of his tone.

Of course that didn't happen.

Blaine turned quickly and grabbed his face between rough palms sternly. "It is. _Gods_ it is, no one could mean to me what you do. No one ever has, even when you were gone. I love you Kurt, only you," he reassured desperately, heart in his voice. Kurt reached up to encircle his wrists rubbing soothing circles as he searched his eyes.

"Then I don't understand. Surely she knows that?"

Blaine scoffed. "There are some that think themselves above it. That choose to believe it isn't so to suit their own fantasies."

"The rogues," Kurt realised and Blaine nodded once. "So she's gone?"

"She ran off."

That didn't make him feel better. "Oh."

Blaine's face crumbled a little. "We've sent someone after her and she won't come back Kurt I promise you she won't. I'm so sorry-"

"Hey, hey, hey no sweetie," Kurt cut off hastily. "Don't do that. Don't blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault."

"But-"

"But nothing," Kurt stopped him again. "You have a habit of collecting up other peoples guilt and throwing it on yourself and its killing you, Blaine. Deep inside its hurting you."

"Kurt I just can't…" he trailed off looking away and the fae sighed.

"Listen sweetie," he rested their foreheads together. "If you forget my birthday or piss Jeff off so bad he pranks you or attempt to and murder another Katy Perry song in the shower then _that's_ your fault," he joked and smiled when he got a slight genuine chuckle out of his boyfriend. "Until then just stop okay?"

Blaine nodded slightly and though they both knew it'd take more than that; it was nice to pretend for just a little while longer.

Their lips found each others like magnets soon enough, slow and steady presses, hardly moving at all until they broke away.

"I love you," Kurt murmured because he didn't say it earlier and Blaine deserved to hear it all the time.

The vampire softened and kissed him again. "I love you too. Forever."

Kurt nodded in agreement stroking his hands up and down strong forearms. "Shower, then school time."

* * *

In all honesty Kurt didn't need to attend French lessons like this anymore. He was pretty much fluent already and while of course he could use some more practice with the whole thing, because he wasn't perfect at it by any means, the level that the teacher was instructing at in this moment in time wasn't helping him. He peered next to him and saw that Tristan wasn't exactly taking notes either if the darkly beautiful sketch in front of him was anything to go by.

It was a deadened tree, gnarled and mangled looming over a tiny hunched up figure, shadows of figures creeping towards the boy. It was black and white, smudged, shaded and the whole affect was so eerie and somehow personal that it chased a shiver up Kurt's spine.

He quickly tore his eyes away as something resonated in his chest. He knew that picture from somewhere. That scene and what it implied. After minutes of fruitless searching his brain and mindless repeating after the teacher when she asked it of them Kurt ducked down into his bag and pulled out the thick tome that was Jeff's Chosen book. He might as well do something constructive.

It was a good thing they weren't sat immediately at the front because this book wasn't exactly screaming subtle. However Kurt guessed that Madam Lanver overlooked the fact that her more fluent students weren't exactly doing the work set and instead concentrated on the pupils that needed actual help.

The fae ran his fingers over the thick black cover, which felt like marble under his fingers but gave when he pushed in like rubber. Engraved into the strange material wasn't a title, only a blooming flower filled in with silver which shook loose a memory of this same book, one of his _own_.

He flipped the front and ran fingers down the thicker paper, more like parchment, scanning eyes over the _many _listed contents.

_-A history of the Fae and their Monarchs -'The Great Isolation' -A History of Magic and Spellwork -Soulmates and Bonds -Being a Mate -Vampires_

The list went on but Kurt immediately flicked to the page listed for the vampires.

'_Little is actually known of Vampires. From what we have gathered before withdrawing from all the other races they are an impulsive race driven by the desires, needs and wants of the beast within them. They are a formidable foe it should be noted, but they are a young race, as of yet unable to grow up out of juvenile ideas and selfish urges as a whole.'_

Kurt's brows rose with every line of what his people actually thought of vampires at the time. He reminded himself it was probably hundreds of years ago that this was written and that Blaine himself had said that his race weren't exactly stellar examples of a society.

_Now wonder younger him didn't want a vampire soulmate after reading this._

He shook it off. The writing wasn't exactly _damning _after all but Kurt didn't really want to read about something Blaine had already told him so skipped a little until something caught his eye.

'_Bonds in vampire society are known as Chosen's or Chosen One's and are really quite similar to our own races Soulmate bonds in the way that they are constant, all consuming and unbreakable. The only noticeable difference between the two from what we have gleaned is that while Fae are able to carry on living after the death of their mate- though they will never bond again or know such a happiness- Vampire's are known to soon after perish in a ritual named The Rite. Facts are scarce on the ritual itself as it is so personal and guarded within Vampire society._

_Saying this however there hasn't been a recorded bond between and Fae and Vampire in hundreds of years, ever since the voluntary isolation from the rest of the supernatural and natural worlds. See 'The Great Isolation'.'_

Kurt quirked a smile when he saw that the Jeff had added in his own commentary at the side of that last part surrounded by hearts. '_Until the fantastic and sexy Nick and Jeff!_'

It seemed he wasn't going to get a lot about vampires from this source and made a point to go snooping in a library sometime soon to see if he could dig anything up there before he flipped back to a different section.

_Being a Mate_

'_Depending on race the expectations for being a mate differ in accordance to culture though fundamentally most are the same. It is an awareness of belonging and owning someone else mind, body and soul._

_Being a mate you and your bonded hold a lot of power in regards to one another. The key to remember is balance. Happiness is a mixture of both yours and your mates; if one is unsatisfied or unhappy the other will be too. This occurrence ensures a lasting healthy bond as disputes are usually dealt with quickly. _

_As a race ourselves Fae are known for their affectionate, loving natures. This translates into all aspects including sexually-'_

Kurt slammed the book closed with flushing, fire-red cheeks like his dad had just walked in on him watching something less than PG. He felt Tristan's curious eyes on him and felt like melting into the floor just to escape.

"Are you okay?" Tristan whispered lowly to him and seeing as how quiet his usual speaking voice was Kurt had to strain to catch the light sound.

"Yeah, of course," he tried to play off and though the tatted vampire didn't look like he wholly believed that, he left it alone easily enough and turned back to his drawing, pale fingers dancing around the page and smoothing out lines.

"That's amazing," Kurt said sincerely and he felt Tristan stiffen a little before he threw him a soft quirk of his pierced mouth, eyes haunted by more than just that picture.

"It's easy to draw what you know," Tristan spoke and there was unmistakable sadness hanging in the air around him like a stormy cloud that jolted his subconscious.

_Kurt was perched on the desk in Blaine's office, swinging his legs back and forth absently while he twirled a spelled blue rose he'd plucked from the vase on the desk that Kurt had bought him, between deft fingers. The petals were wide and open, covered in a light sheen of glittery moisture while the stem was devoid of any thorns and Kurt was contenting himself with occasionally dragging the soft texture down Blaine's bare forearms as he tried to work shooting him reprimanding, indulgent smiles. They'd only been settled here for a few months now after Blaine finally inherited the Ohio coven, Dalton finishing construction over their heads and neither really wanted to be away from the other's sight. They were still young; their bond even younger so it wasn't surprising, though Kurt predicted it would always be like this. Hoped it would be. _

_He was about to do it again when the doors crashed open causing him to drop the stem, revealing an anxious yet younger looking Wes. There wasn't any of the ingrained stress or tension buried into his face yet from leading._

"_Blaine, we have a situation."_

_His vampire dropped his pen and rose from his high wing-backed chair, every inch the fearsome leader he was born to be._

"_What type of situation?" he asked calmly._

"_Well more two situations," the darker skinned one replied and threw a nod over his shoulder. They heard multiple pairs of feet approaching and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pushed him down into his chair out of the way, placing a kiss atop his head._

_In through the door walked a vision Kurt would never get out of his mind. On the right, flanked by David and Zach was a tall, regal looking vampire. He had long raven hair that reached his shoulders but was clubbed back in a simple white ribbon; his eyebrows were dark slashes across his swarthy skin tone speaking of a more exotic heritage above deep moss green eyes. His bearing was confident and self assured, speaking of more than age and status, but it wasn't this admittedly beautiful vampire that caught and held everyone's attention however. It was the smaller boy by his side, tucked close and slightly behind the elder only reaching his shoulder. He was dirty and torn and raggedy and Kurt felt his heart tighten when he saw just how heavy and burdened those young eyes were when they flittered up to meet his under matted dark hair. They were dead eyes. Vacuums. Things that had witnessed horrors and had left him empty, stole away his innocence._

"_You're trespassing on territory without presenting yourself, you're in violation of our laws," Blaine began, snapping Kurt's attention back to the wider picture. Like why they were here. _

"Scuse_," the taller replied and his voice was heavily accented. Italian and it tripped off his tongue prettily. "We meant no offence, I am new to your country and was simply exploring, passing through when I came across a most disturbing discovery."_

_Kurt's eyes immediately flew to the boy again. He looked so young but maybe it was because he was so curled in on himself. Blaine seemed to come to the same conclusion._

"_You found him?"_

_A nod._

"_What's your name?"_

_A bowed head. "Leon Salvatore Giuliani, thirteenth generation."_

"_A well known family," Blaine acknowledged graciously. _

"_Thank you. You need no introduction of course, your families reputation is legend."_

"_And your companion?" Blaine pressed and watched as Leon stepped further in front of the smaller. There was a beat of silence, Leon contemplating giving away the information, judging them shrewdly with intelligent eyes. "His name is Tristan. Tristan Mallory."_

_There was an audible gasp throughout the room._

"_Impossible," Wes breathed. "The rogues razed their manor to the ground. There was nothing left, no survivors. Their bloodline was supposed to have been wiped out."_

_Leon frowned heavily at the news, fists clenching but he retained his calm. "I found him wandering the woods alone. He must have escaped this travesty but he hasn't yet met his maturity, I wasn't sure where to take him. Which coven he belonged to _si?_"_

_Kurt watched as Tristan flinched visibly and shrank even further into himself. Kurt rose up and rounded the table only to have Blaine grab his wrist. "Kurt," he warned softly and the prince simply arched a brow._

_Blaine let go and settled back against the desk to watch him, ready to act if there was one wrong move._

_Kurt eyed Leon first and gave him a friendly smile. "Prince Kurt Gelding," he introduced and watched Giuliani's eyes go wide. _

"_A Fae?" he breathed._

_Kurt smiled wider. "Yes, I know we're just so beautiful and perfect and hard to get hold of. I get that a lot," he joked lightly and Zach, their newest addition to their dysfunctional family, snorted under his breath while he could hear Blaine practically shaking his head._

"_It's an honour," Leon bowed his head formally and Kurt decided he liked him. There was a soft honesty about his person. A light beauty about his soul that shone through even after so short a time knowing him._

_Kurt switched his attention to Tristan who was still studying his mud-stained bare feet. "And you look like you could do with a bath," he spoke gently, not unkindly._

_He got no reaction, though he was hardly expecting one._

_He took another hesitant step forwards meeting Leon's protective, wary glance with a reassuring one of his own before ducking his head down to try and catch that wayward dark blue gaze. "We could get you bathed, dressed and fed all before these boring vampire's got through all the formalities," he coaxed and watched little fangs grow in a starved mouth, a pitiful whimper sounding before Tristan bit it back. Kurt's heart went out to him and he traded one more look with Leon, lifting up his hand and asking for silent permission. He didn't know why but it just felt right to ask him first. It took a while of assessing but another soft noise decided the matter and the Italian nodded._

_Slowly Kurt reached out for the young vampire and felt trembling when his hand touched torn, ruined cloth at his elbow. "Come on love, you don't have to worry."_

_He managed to get them a few steps away before Tristan's hand shot out and grabbed two of Leon's fingers in a vicelike grip, head still downturned as if he were ashamed. The older vampire stared down at where they were connected before tracing his eyes back upwards and raised his free hand to a pointed streaked chin, leaning into his ear to speak softly. "_Tesoro_, I'll be right here when you get back _si_?"_

_There was a softly muttered protest, so quiet no one could quite pick up what was said though Leon seemed to have no such issues. _

"_I cannot give you what you need_, piccolo_." He thumbed Tristan's jaw line soothingly. "You need food and new clothes and to be taken care of. You're safe here now. Trust them, _tesoro._"_

"_You're not leaving," it was a childlike plea. A desperate cry for reassurance from this vampire who had saved him. _

"_Not without you," Leon promised laying a soft kiss to his forehead uncaring of the dirt before pulling his fingers from the younger's grip only for them to find a new grip in silky strands, almost frantic, like he was grasping a lifeline in the grubby appendages._

_Kurt again caught Leon's gaze and nodded at the instructions there coming forwards and laying a soft hand on Tristan's thin back and another around his waist to pull him away because it was clear the vampire wouldn't go on his own. Kurt threw a look at Blaine over his shoulder who was watching him with pride and love in golden eyes. _

"_Wes, go get a Giver, someone young and unintimidating and have them meet Kurt and our guest in mine and Kurt's suite in an hour," he instructed and Wes nodded before exiting the room ahead of Kurt and Tristan, the fae throwing a mouthed 'I love you,' over his shoulder._

_The fae prince managed to get the vampire as far as the doorway before silent tears started to trail tracks through the dirt on the boy's face. Kurt swallowed the pity and concentrated on firmly leading them through the corridors. The silence was almost worse than any tantrum or scream. This poor creature was holding all that pain inside, letting it destroy him from inside out._

_Eventually Kurt got Tristan into the large cooper tub in his and Blaine's bathroom and while the fae expected to have to leave the room to let the boy have his privacy it was clear that he wasn't capable of functioning properly as of yet. He numbly stripped the rags that were once expensive clothes and stepped into the water Kurt spelled into it but he went no further, just sat there, knees drawn up eyes distant and steadily leaking his hurt- the only release he seemed able to find. _

_Kurt hesitated only seconds before picking up a cloth and beginning washing the boy like he would an infant, gentle firm stokes. By the time he was finished with the pale skin the water needed changing which he did quickly and by the time it was refilled the vampire in front of him at least looked healthier if not much too skinny. Tristan was pliant for the most part until Kurt reached for his hair. As soon as he put hands in it, the silent tears turned into wracking sobs. _

"_Tristan?" Kurt asked softly, removing his hands and holding them up uncertainly._

"_They killed us," Tristan sobbed hoarsely. "They killed us all."_

Kurt slammed back into the present with a gasp and met Tristan's knowing gaze.

"You were so young," Kurt breathed, tears welling in his eyes.

The vampire looked back down at his drawing, morbid resignation written into every line of his face. "They didn't care, they just wanted us gone. Our family refused to go rogue, refused to support them financially or politically and our fate was sealed that day. My mother hid me. There was a crawl space in my father's study where my brother and I used to play that connected to a tunnel which led outside. They slaughtered everyone and then set light to the house as an example. A message," he explained quietly, no emotion, no inflections. "I made it out barely but then I had nowhere to go, no idea what to do. I was still a child in vampire terms, around eleven in human and had never been alone in my life. I wandered around the forest where we lived, starving, dying, until Leon stumbled across me literally."

"I'm so sorry, Tristan," Kurt swallowed; he knew what it felt like to lose a parent let alone everyone you knew and loved in one fell swoop. At least he'd had his dad after his mother passed, a stable home and love. Tristan had nothing. Not even the bare essentials to survive.

The tattooed vampire shook his head, coloured strands shifting hypnotically. "It's no one's fault but those who did it. Vampire's like to believe the war ended years ago," he met Kurt's gaze head on and those eyes were still heavy beyond his years. "It never stopped."

Kurt felt a kinship with him. They were both survivors. Survivors and victims of a war they never wanted a part of, didn't properly understand and Kurt felt for sure that everyone in this coven was in some form or another. They had all been affected. Tainted somehow.

The bell signalled the end of class and Kurt shakily packed his belongings away, mind running double time.

"You know I never did thank you for that first day, the kindness and patience you showed me," Tristan said and Kurt glanced up at him. How different the vampire looked in front of him now. Still haunted but not broken. No, not anymore. He was taller, broader, hidden behind ink and metal and dye but this male was grown and hadn't given up. Hadn't let it defeat him.

"You don't need to honestly," Kurt blushed a little. He was falling back into his old relationships relatively simply but it was still strange when things like these came up. In his mind he was still only seventeen but in his memories and to this coven he was older than half of them.

"You have it anyway," Tristan smiled shyly and Kurt returned it genuinely revelling in the joys of reconnecting despite how awful the circumstance that brought it about.

Outside the door there was a group waiting for them made up of; Blaine, Jeff, Nick, Leon and Zach who was pumping an agitated Gerran for information on Adam seeing as they were in a lower year together along with Thad, Spencer and Keith.

They approached the group, Sebastian who had been surprisingly quiet all lesson simple walked past them without a cross word, head down like he was avoiding notice and Kurt frowned but was soon distracted. Blaine immediately grabbed him into his arms, nothing too dramatic seeing as they were surrounded closely by passing pupils, but that didn't stop the vampire from laying a soft kiss to his lips, scattering butterflies in his stomach. They pulled back and Kurt laid his head onto Blaine's shoulder peeking over at Leon and Tristan curiously as they stood close together. Like the many times he'd looked before, nothing screamed _together _to him but at the same time _everything _did. It was frustrating and Kurt was about to give up when he caught a twitch of fingers, all of Tristan's wrapping around two of Leon's until they pulled them behind their backs to hide the subtle connection. Kurt felt a huge grin want to split his face open but he held it in, biting his lip as he took in the way both vampire's relaxed in each other's presence, Tristan curled almost imperceptibly into Leon while the Italian drew himself up as if to protect him. They were increments. The tiniest details that meant so much.

"Kurt?"

The fae snapped back to the present and lifted his head up to glance at Jeff. "Huh?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "I asked if you wanted to train tonight?"

"Oh yeah, sure," he agreed hesitantly. It wasn't that he didn't want to; he just didn't want a repeat of last time. But he needed to learn so in the end it wasn't really a decision.

Jeff nodded and Kurt sensed even he was a little apprehensive but had come to the same conclusion. "Awesome, we'll go after Warbler's practise."

"You'll go after dinner," Nick corrected.

"Yours or mine?" Jeff quipped back with a naughty raise of his eyebrows, gaining a low growl in return which delighted the blonde.

"_C'mon,_ Gerran!" They heard Zach whine loudly. "Just tell me!"

"I'm not telling you whether he'd like boxers or briefs, _God's!_ Why would I even know that you psycho?" the caramel blonde finally shouted out and just about everyone around them looked over, dead silence falling.

Gerran flushed while Zach carried on undisturbed. "Fine. Commando it is."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Definitely need to have a talk with him," he muttered and Kurt raised a brow at him in question.

"We've got history now, Kurt," Nick interrupted.

"Eugh! That means me and Blaine have Math," Jeff whined.

The group began to move off Kurt's hand interlocking with Blaine's by instinct, Jeff bouncing along hanging off an indulgent Nick's arm in front of them while Leon and Tristan followed up the rear behind a bickering Zach and Gerran, fingers brushing fleetingly and meaningful looks exchanged.

"What do you need to talk to the red headed monster about?" Kurt questioned quietly.

Blaine sighed and mouthed, 'Adam,' so Zach wouldn't prick his ears.

Kurt wasn't all that surprised. "He is a little…_intense_ about him, I'll agree."

"But it might be more than that," Blaine admitted a small frown creasing his brow.

Kurt took a moment before it sunk in and his mouth made a small 'o' of surprise. "You don't think they're one another's…"

Blaine met his bemused gaze with an unsure one of his own. "They might be."

"But Adam gets so," he searched for the correct term in his mind. _Mortified. Embarrassed. Shy. "_Well he gets so_ Adam_ when Zach so much as talks to him. Well if you call propositioning him fifteen times a day talking I suppose. I thought this Chosen thing was supposed to be a two way bond?"

They approached a stairwell and Zach and Gerran took their leave as well as Leon and Tristan, all having lessons in different areas to where they were headed. "It is two ways but not all bonds are the same beautiful, we were lucky and recognised and accepted ours straight away. Others don't necessarily have to work like that."

"So you think-"

"I don't know!" Blaine admitted frustrated. "I've been so self involved this past century I literally have no clue what's been going on around me."

"Sweetie that's not your fault," Kurt assured him softly, knowing he had no real idea how dark those years were for him. "Nobody expects you to snap back and like _fix _everything."

Well nobody but himselfthe look on his boyfriends face said.

"They're my friends, brothers even," Blaine said quietly. "And I don't know what's been going on in their lives past how it's affected me, or whatever they've been doing for me when I didn't want to-"

He cuts himself off and Kurt feels for sure Blaine was about to say something really important and has a sneaking suspicion he knows and won't like the answer.

"Didn't want to what?"

Blaine keeps closed lipped, mouth thinning with how hard he's keeping it back.

"Blaine-"

"They just took care of me, my love when you weren't there to do it," he smiles tremulously and the fae knows he's trying to play it off lightly but there is an unmistakable quiver in his voice, an unspoken big fat elephant in the room that Blaine is obviously desperate to keep on ignoring. It's a rare time when Kurt gets to truly see Blaine this vulnerable. It was easy to forget that he wasn't just this formidable, strong vampire when mostly all his memories and experiences so far pointed to that exact thing. But Kurt had seen him walls down, completely open and raw. Split seconds. Snapshots.

He'd seen the guilt he heaped upon himself until it almost crushed him completely. He saw the pain. A pain he couldn't quite comprehend the strength of but seemed to cling to Blaine like a dark shadow. He'd seen the inherent sadness that he couldn't quite let go of yet in order to let himself be fully happy and the disbelief that morphed his face every time Blaine glanced at him. Like he couldn't believe Kurt was real and it panged Kurt's chest because how could Blaine truly be happy if he didn't believe it was reality?

Yes it was easy to forget when Blaine was protecting him. Fighting battles Kurt was too weary to do on his own anymore. Putting up these walls because he felt he _had _to. Had to be strong. Had to show no weakness.

It wasn't the first time Kurt had thought on just how affected Blaine must still be by his death and reappearance but it _was _the first time it struck so hard. Resonated. Clung to his skin. Seeped into his heart. Clouded his thoughts.

Kurt suddenly felt selfish. Oh so very selfish.

He took and took and took and all Blaine ever did was give. Put himself out. Be there. And all the while he was fighting with himself, battling inner demons on his own and Kurt didn't know if it was simply that Blaine didn't want him to know, didn't want to put them on Kurt's shoulders or thought he couldn't tell him but every idea hurt more than the last.

That he'd noticed and hadn't done anything about it until this point was worse.

They reached the intersection where they had to split up and Kurt had run out of time to act on any of his thoughts.

Blaine placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and nuzzled their noses gently before pulling back and letting go of Kurt's hand. "I'll see you after okay?"

Kurt could only nod while Nick and Jeff exchanged their own decidedly more steamy goodbyes only breaking apart so Jeff could throw his arms around Kurt in a fierce hug. He'd been a little touchier lately- which was a lot when compared to just how tactile the blonde was daily- and Kurt made a point to remember to ask what was up when they met up later.

History was taken by an old British man with a wickedly dry sense of humour that Kurt couldn't help but appreciate. Mr Pendle was involved and animated but refused to spoon feed his students the information they needed which made the lessons just the right side of challenging and entertaining. Nick had informed him their first lesson that there was more to the gentle, grey haired man than met the eye. He was a half shapeshifter. The man couldn't transform properly, could only take on a few traits of his inner animal and had the extended lifespan of most supernatural creatures but that was it.

They got comfortable in their seats, Kurt next to Nick in the back row and another boy he hadn't quite gotten around to asking for the name of yet while he tried to catch himself up to speed with the curriculum.

"Okay, okay, settle down children," the man at the front gestured pulling himself up from his soft leather chair. "I'll pretend I didn't here Lance discussing the finer points of female anatomy and just what he'd like to do with them and the fact that Grant is sticking his gum under one of my desks."

There was a titter as the two boys went red in the face, the latter walking to the front of the room and throwing the sticky substance away properly.

"Better," Mr Pendle nodded, keen eyes sparkling with mirth. "So today we'll be starting our projects for the year-"

There was a collective groan.

The teacher rolled his eyes. "Like I haven't heard that noise before. It didn't work the first hundred times so buck up chaps." He walked to the shelf and grabbed an armful of books and began passing them out. "Now I've chosen the partners already so no more grumbling or whining like little girls and just go find your partner and sit with them, yes?"

"That's mildly offensive," Kurt muttered and Nick smirked.

Once the books were handed out he headed back to his desk and picked up a crinkled piece of paper and cleared his throat. "Now we have Harris and Tony, Kieran and Josh, Nick and Lance-"

The vampire groaned and Kurt felt a little sorry for him as he gathered his stuff. From what he'd gathered the only history Lance was interested in was someone's sexual one.

"Kurt and Tom…"

The fae frowned and looked around the room trying to pinpoint the name and face when there was a throat clearing from besides him. He turned his head with a kinked brow which got a slight chuckle. "I don't know whether to be amused or offended you don't know my name even though we've been sitting together for a whole three lessons."

He was handsome enough with dark brunette hair that was closely cropped at the sides with a messy fringe, a slight tan and dark eyes. He seemed tall and broad, filling out his pristine uniform but Kurt guessed it was the air of confidence he wore around himself that made him more attractive than he actually was. All in all he wasn't really Kurt's type. No curls, no old fashioned charm, wrong coloured eyes, too thin a mouth… he could go on forever.

"Probably the first one seeing as you didn't even bother to introduce yourself any of those times," Kurt found himself quipping back easily enough, he could still make friends with this boy seeing as they'd be working together for a little while.

It earned him another easy laugh.

"You can't blame me for that," Tom said.

He crossed his legs under the table. "And why not?"

"Because I was intimidated by the beautiful view," he smirked back eyeing him up and down in a pointed way that had Kurt blushing only because he was so shocked by the blatant forwardness. Tom held his hand out. "Tom Langford."

Kurt gripped his hand hesitantly and lightly. "Kurt Hummel."

"I know," Tom grinned.

_Unsettling. _

This was _nothing_ like his and Blaine's situation of knowing one another before actually meeting. This came across rather creepy in fact.

"Right," Kurt said lamely. He'd never had anyone hit on him before so he had no idea what to do with himself. And the boy _was _hitting on him, he wasn't naive enough not to see that. He did know that he had to make something as clear as Tom was being however. "I have a boyfriend," he blurted out.

Tom raised his brows in surprise but it seemed more about the way Kurt had said it rather than the information. "Blaine Anderson, right?"

Kurt nodded, feeling a little relieved.

"First boyfriend?"

Kurt frowned. _Was this boy for real?_ Asking so personal questions. He eyed the innocent expression on his face and something about it didn't seem quite as wholesome as he was trying to be but Kurt couldn't outright figure out his game to call him on it… if it was that. Maybe he really was just this forward?

As if sensing his discomfort Tom leaned forwards and placed his hand over Kurt's on the desk. "Sorry that was rude of me, my friends tell me I don't have a brain to mouth filter."

_Or an awareness of personal space._

Kurt looked down at the hand fighting the urge to squirm away from the relatively harmless touch. At the end of the day he had to get along with this person and hey, maybe it would be nice to have a friend outside the Warblers? He hadn't exactly tried to make friends with the human populace here and while the Warbler's were great maybe it would be refreshing to talk to someone who didn't know more about him than he could remember. No expectations.

"Ah no it's fine. Yeah he is."

Tom nodded and shifted his hair. "It's kind of hard to believe."

"What is?"

"That there haven't been people lining up for you before him," Tom stated bluntly, squeezing his hand and Kurt pulled away with a flush. He didn't like this, it felt all wrong, reminded him of Karofsky.

"Sorry, sorry," the boy apologised with a smile. "I'm crossing boundaries again."

"Yeah you kind of are," Kurt found himself agreeing.

Tom's dark eyes sparked happily. "And feisty too. What a combo."

"I don't think this has anything to do with history," Kurt stated pulling the book Mr Pendle had handed out closer and glancing over at Nick to find him glaring at Tom being able to hear every word of their conversation.

"What if I'm interested in the history of you?"

Kurt nearly gagged.

"Seriously?" he deadpanned, nose scrunching with the depth of his disgust for the cliché chat up lines.

Tom laughed again unabashed holding up his hands. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Kurt certainly could, he found no issues in being a judgemental bitch when the situation called for it.

The next couple weeks were going to be long and torturous.

Thankfully Tom agreed to get down to at least some work for the rest of the lesson and as soon as the bell rung Nick was out of his seat and approaching their table.

"Ready, Kurt? _Blaine _will be waiting outside for us," he said pointedly staring Tom down. The boy just smiled innocently at him.

"Yeah, more than ready," Kurt muttered not sparing a second glance at Langford and they exited the class together to indeed find Blaine leant up against the wall looking gorgeous as ever and Jeff sat crossed legged on the floor looking immensely bored.

Kurt hurried over to his boyfriend, dodging the steady flow of traffic. Blaine smiled wide when he saw him, the expression wiped clean into something infinitely more lustful when Kurt instantly pressed their mouths together, tongue licking hotly into his mouth as arms threaded around broad perfect shoulders and he felt hands frame his waist under his blazer. It didn't matter they were in the middle of a packed corridor Kurt just wanted to feel _right _again. And stars did this feel more than that when Blaine's tongue twisted playfully around his.

"Hey Nick, didn't you miss me just as much? Why aren't I being ravished huh? I want to be ravished against walls!" Jeff complained next to them and Kurt couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of his throat, breaking the lip lock which Blaine whined at plucking his lips greedily with that tantalising cupid bow mouth. The couple next to them continued to bicker, Jeff whining petulantly while Nick promised him all his heart could desire- both were playing it up it was clear. Kurt blocked them out and decided to let himself be drawn back into slow kisses and wet pecks.

"Hey Kurt, we should exchange numbers so we can arrange to meet up sometime," Tom broke into the moment from their left and Kurt turned, disconnecting with a smacking sound to find the boy standing there completely uncaring that the couple had been making out. Tom met Blaine's eye with an undecipherable one that looked almost smug and Kurt felt his boyfriend tighten his grip on him. "You know for the good of our project and all that," he finished but his tone suggested everything but.

"I'm sure we can get it done in class hours," Kurt suggested not wanting to spend more time with this boy than necessary.

Tom just smiled at him- more of a smirk actually. "Mr Pendle won't be assigning all that much time to it, he'll carry on teaching while we get this done out of hours. You know, all nighters in each others dorms, late night sessions in the corner of the library…"

Kurt's hackles rose now and Blaine growled under his breath. "I don't do all nighters or library corners with strangers but you text me and we can meet in the common room a few days a week after school until it's done."

Tom shrugged and held his phone out and Kurt unravelled an arm to take it quickly typing it in just to get him to leave, considering giving a fake number before deciding it was stupid because they really did need to meet up if they wanted to get a good grade, and handing it back.

Tom beamed and Kurt felt his own phone vibrating as he dropped a call. "Awesome. Well I'll see you around then babe," he flashed a white toothed smile before departing ignoring everyone else there.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me," Nick muttered.

Kurt turned back to Blaine to find the vampire squeezing his eyes tightly closed, mouth pressed tight probably to hide fangs and Kurt knew what he had to do. "We'll see you guys a little later, save us a spot?"

Jeff nodded, eyes understanding. "Sure. We'll pick you something up too."

"Thanks."

And then Kurt was dragging Blaine down the hall all the way towards the Warbler choir room above ground, not stopping for anyone or anything.

He closed and locked the doors firmly pushing the tensed Blaine onto one of the sofa's before straddling his lap quickly, running soft hands over his neck, curling fingers into the hair at his nape like he knew his boyfriend loved. With one hand he undid his tie and whipped it off, unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt before guiding Blaine towards his neck. The reaction was instantaneous, the brief bite of fangs followed by the shudder of pleasure which he ignored because this wasn't about hunger or lust, this was comfort and it showed in the long slow drags Blaine pulled. He wasn't hungry, he was remarking in the deep gulps and strong sucks, connecting in a primal way and while Kurt couldn't quite help the response of his body he fought hard to keep his hips still only using his hands to stroke and relieve the remaining tension, kneading at bunched shoulders and digging his thumbs from collarbone to jaw. It got to the point where Blaine wasn't even drinking anymore, was just gently sucking soft skin into his mouth, mouthing at the holes his fangs had dug, kitten licking around the whole area muttering a string of '_mine's_' until Kurt was a melting puddle on top on him occasionally whining his approval when Blaine hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Kurt ducked his head down and rested their temples together.

"I adore you," Blaine mumbled against his skin signalling he was back in his right mind and Kurt grinned pulling back finally feeling the delightful, addicting twinge in his neck and meeting Blaine's fully golden gaze now. His eyes were drawn to a dot of red at the corner of his mouth and he thumbed it away gasping, stomach pulling when Blaine sucked the pad into his mouth gold turning a different kind of dark this time.

After laving it far more than needed Blaine let it go with an audible pop that struck a chord deep inside Kurt, the place that was burning and simmering constantly with internal fire for the vampire in front of him. _Who knew such a sound, one that had been so innocent to him before, could sound so _obscene _now?_

"I don't like him."

Kurt burst out in giggles because really Blaine? _Wouldn't have guessed that one sweetie_. "Neither do I, trust me."

Blaine hummed and dragged him closer on his lap until they were completely flush, hands overlapping over the swell of his ass while one of Kurt's braced on the back of the couch the other still massaging Blaine's upper half. "Good."

"I do have a project to complete with him however," Kurt broached knowing they needed to hammer this out now before it became an even bigger problem.

Blaine growled as was expected. "I'll talk to the teacher, get you paired with Nick."

Kurt rolled his eyes and although he appreciated the sentiment and would ten times rather work with Nick, the point was he could handle it. He didn't need Blaine running to his aid in every tiny little thing in his life.

"Sweetie, there's going to be things in life you cant just snap your fingers and change just like that."

"Not much," the vampire argued before jealousy overtook his whole face. "What is this Kurt? You _want _to work with him? Library dates, sleepovers in his dorm?"

"This isn't turning into another Finn conversation Blaine, I'll leave right now if that's how you're going to act," Kurt informed him sternly.

Blaine clenched his jaw and looked away taking a deep breath. "He wants you. I could smell it all over him even if he wasn't being so fucking blatant right to my face and he's not the only one either."

Kurt nodded, knowing it was hard for him and didn't want to disregard his feelings so easily but this was something they had to deal with, though he couldn't personally see the long line of suitors after him- he'd never been widely desirable. The point was however, that Blaine couldn't be vamping out every five seconds in public places. "He can want all he likes. I'm sure there are a lot of people who want into your pants too- hell I stared down a crazy bitch of a werewolf because she wanted you and while I _hate _that, I trust you. I trust in us."

"I trust you too, beautiful never doubt that, it's just…" Blaine leant his head back against the sofa and sighed out long and heavy. "Everyone wants to take you away from me again."

Kurt leant forwards and pressed a gentle kiss to the underside of his exposed jaw. "No one can do that because you have me, Blaine. Every part of me is yours."

They stayed like that for a while, the only sound breathing and the soft press of lips against skin in random intervals.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me."

Kurt gasped and pulled back in shock, the tender mood shattered. "_Blaine!_"

The vampire laughed and flipped them over so he was leaning into the fae, legs still wrapped around the vampire's hips as he settled comfortably in between with forearms bracketing Kurt's head.

"Yes, my love?" he asked with a smile like butter wouldn't melt.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Someone's cheered up."

"Hmm, who wouldn't be cheerful with a beautiful boy wrapping their legs around his hips, telling him that he was his and no one else's?" he asked, leaning all his weight on one arm while the other sneaked down to pet at his thigh making him buck his hips involuntarily. Blaine pushed back with a wicked smirk.

"Oh no," Kurt shook his head, voice breathless as his resolve weakened. "If there's any action to be had in this choir room it will be us finding an audition piece, we're supposed to perform one after school."

Blaine shrugged uncaringly, leaning down to peck at his lips. "Already found one."

Kurt's eyes were hooded, mouth pursed to allow Blaine to take what he wanted while they talked into between smooches. "Care to share?"

"Uh, uh."

Another kiss, bottom lip gaining a suck that made his toes curl and legs to squeeze.

"_Blaine_," half moan, half complaint.

A breathless laugh ghosted his damp lips.

"If you don't tell me I'm leaving," he threatened half-heartedly, though it was contradicted completely when he flicked the tip of his tongue out to meet Blaine's.

"_But baby its cold outside_," Blaine crooned and Kurt's eyes shot wide open to meet amused gold ones.

"You're serious?"

* * *

Blaine Anderson was very serious and he would be damned if they didn't still sound _amazing_ together. Something about their voices together pulled out the absolute best in both of them. Harmonising was effortless. Emotions were tangible. Acting was unnecessary, it was all _felt_. Every word, every meaning. Blaine was in awe. Listening to Kurt was magic and he had to try hard to remember his cues and not get caught up simply gazing at the love of his very long life as he lost himself. Music had always been another level where they slotted. Another form they connected on and it was wonderful to revisit that fully.

What Blaine didn't understand was why he chose the ultimate tease of all Christmas songs to sing with his Chosen. Honestly this self inflicted torture was insane, watching Kurt saunter around the room all coy smiles and sinfully long fluttering lashes as they practised quickly before catching the tail end of lunch so Kurt could grab something to eat. _The guys wouldn't blame him if he pounced on Kurt right_? _They'd understand._ Because really, this was Christmas foreplay at its best after all and Kurt was just painfully hot. The perfect, pretty present he wanted to unwrap with his teeth well before Christmas day. He'd been a good boy…mostly.

He had to concentrate somewhat however, because he really wanted this duet with Kurt and so he tried to focus while everyone gathered in the choir room and run through the usual formalities Wes insisted on keeping with the aid of his trusty gavel. Kurt was welcomed into the fold formally, grinning from his spot tucked into his side before Wes moved onto the first order of business and the pair rose from their perch taking in the eager faces around them.

Blaine walked towards the CD player and hit and span on his heels to face Kurt, winking quickly before they launched into the number.

It was flirty and teasing, Blaine chasing Kurt around the room as he skipped about lithely, ducking in and out of the Warblers who laughed and helped him get away at some points and held him off at others so Blaine could catch up. The back and forth was effortless, the singing even more so and Blaine was high off the feeling. Addicted. Completely gone as he watched every innocent but somehow naughty expression play across that stunning face. Every dip and curve of that perfect body as he moved. It was a light-hearted game of cat and mouse with just the right amount of sexual tension to make the room light up with electricity and no one feel awkward.

It ended with Blaine picking Kurt up and placing him on the desk in front of the council members, shuffling in between them as they sang out the last notes kissing distance away and then the room burst into applause, Zach and Jeff jumping up onto the chairs, Nick whistling as Kurt blushed and buried his face in Blaine's shirt with a breathless laugh that Blaine returned. The vampire stepped back and helped Kurt hop down before they bowed before everyone, it wasn't until Wes started banging his gavel did they get order back.

"Well I think it's safe to say we have a new number for our Christmas performance," he conceded with a smile he was trying to cover up.

"Hell yeah we do!" Trent grinned and Kurt squeaked excitably jumping into Blaine's arms, the vampire twirling him once.

* * *

Practise was eventful, getting up to speed on all the Christmas numbers the Warblers were planning to wow the school and parents with which was a lot of fun it turned out. The Warblers did things differently to what Kurt had been used to but he found it infinitely more relaxing an environment to be in. The banter was light-hearted and teasing with no hidden malice… well apart from the odd barb Sebastian would throw out and the attitude in the room was far better than at McKinley. No awkward relationship twists, no baby drama, no continuous 80's music, no haphazard, hardly thought out routines. That isn't to say he didn't have fun in New Directions. They were talented and warm underneath all the conniving, one upping each other and desire to be popular but it was exhausting dealing with that day in day out. Maybe he would have felt differently about it had they not abandoned him to deal with his own personal hell for months on end but he refused to really think on it now. What's done was done.

Kurt had returned to his dorm with a smile on his face that wasn't even wiped off when he thought of the upcoming session with Jeff. He'd nail this magic thing down somehow. Singing with a bunch of people who loved him had put him in an infinitely better mood and he was optimistic.

Changing into a similar outfit as last time, a cap-sleeved loose white long top and leggings with no shoes. Blaine sat blazer, shoe and tieless on his bed cross legged watching him get ready shamelessly as he played around with the Daisy Duck Kurt couldn't leave at home. The sneaky vampire managed to coax him into the bed for a few minutes of heated making out before Jeff came banging on his door and Kurt pulled back with a laugh at Blaine's severely disgruntled expression. They said their goodbye's, his boyfriend planning on spending some time with the other boys in the entertainment room downstairs after going out and grabbing some food for everyone because apparently every single vampire in this place was incapable of cooking or too lazy despite their combined age of thousands of years.

The start of training was much the same as last time; the meditation, the candles and the soft drone of Jeff's voice encouraging him. Thankfully this time Kurt managed to keep himself from slipping so far under that a memory was able to grab at him though it was a fine line in technique and took a hell of a lot of concentration. Regardless, it was progress towards perhaps controlling the things a little better without having them hit him wherever and whenever and that was a plus. Jeff seemed to think that the ones at night couldn't be helped but maybe he could stop having them in the middle of the day if he recognised the signs properly and stayed focused in the present. It'd be a while before he was there however, though that didn't stop him from grinning widely as Jeff cheered for him excitedly. The blonde was a huge ego boost and motivator that was for sure.

The talk of memories ended up leading them onto the issue of Kurt's memory involving his mother's perspective. At first Jeff just stared at him with furrowed brows before they smoothed out and realisation broke across his face and he bit his lip. The fare assured him that it was nothing to worry about though he hardly explained at all the reason _why. _Kurt wanted to get upset that he was holding it back from him but he trusted that Jeff knew what he was doing. If Kurt didn't need to know it yet then he'd trust that Jeff had his reasons and would wait until the time was right. This resolve was strengthened by the fact that Kurt didn't want yet _another _revelation to mess with his head and so was quite willing to leave it alone once assured it was nothing horribly pressing or life threatening.

It was half way through the session that Jeff pulled out a few simple flowerpots filled with fresh earth and set them between them.

Kurt eyed them for a moment as if something horrible was going to jump out at him before looking back up to a crinkle-eyed Jeff.

"Nothing in there but dirt and a seed," he explained and Kurt flushed sheepishly.

"Okay so helping things grow is really a party trick for fae. It's something you can do from really young so its not too difficult, not too draining," Jeff started off easily, pulling his pot closer. Kurt did the same.

"We've been practising drawing in the energy right? Well this is letting it out in the right form and quantity. Too much you've got yourself a beanstalk and the wrong way well you'll get nothing at all… well maybe a zombie plant or something," he shrugs nonchalantly and Kurt gapes at him.

"I'm not really in the mood for defending myself from an undead mutant sunflower, Jeff."

Jeff giggles. "It'll be fine, almost never happens."

Kurt gets the impression he's being had and feels like an idiot. He clears his throat and hopes to hell Jeff can't see his blush. "You were saying?"

The blonde nods, though he still looks far too amused for Kurt's pride, and quickly draws a little water out of the air as easily as snapping his fingers, directing to each of their pots. "Okay so picture a flower in your mind. Any shape, any colour but don't change it halfway otherwise it won't work. Once you've got that image secure direct all that energy in you towards the pot. You can hold your hand over it if that helps with the direction until you get the hang of it."

Kurt does as he's told, hovering his hand over the earth and feels around for that faint buzzing under his skin as he closes his eyes.

"Now you want it to come out _slowly, _always slower rather than faster but try and keep something coming out at all times, stopping and starting won't produce a healthy plant. The image in your mind is to help with what kind of magic you want and what you want to do with it. You'll feel if it's working and if it is remember the feeling of this particular magic, they all have their own feelings and it'll be easier for you later when you want to use it fast. You won't even really think about it eventually."

Kurt's feeling a little overwhelmed but tries to take it all in, file it all away as he focuses. At first he pictures a simple tulip in his head. It's small enough and an easy enough shape to hold in his mind but when it comes to combining that with the magic running through his veins it resists, pulling away the image flickering and trying to morph.

Kurt grunts in frustration sweat beginning to bead at his hairline, eyes squeezing tighter.

_Easy his ass!_

"Breathe, Kurt, no one expects you to get it right off. Getting annoyed only makes it harder," Jeff soothes gently and the prince takes a cleansing breath flexing the fingers on his extended hand before trying again picturing the tulip. It slips away again like it doesn't want to create that, like it wants something different.

As if reading his mind Jeff speaks again. "Go with your body and mind Kurt, let it tell you what it wants for right now."

Kurt lets his mind sink into a different image all together, something white and foreign, magic running easily towards his fingertips now like water. At first it comes out in a rush and Kurt pulls back so hard he thinks he stopped altogether but there's the tiniest steady leaking and Kurt ignores the sweat trickling down his spine as he inches the pressure up slightly. It feels like a fresh spring drenching his whole body this type of magic, its healthy and whole and it makes him indescribably happy.

"Okay Kurt, just ease off slowly until you stop altogether," Jeff coached and Kurt does as he's told taking a deep breathe once he's done. He opens his eyes pulling his hand back and his jaw hangs.

It was the strangest flower he'd ever seen…yet Kurt could have sworn he recognised it. It was fluffy. That was the first thought that came to mind. On first glance it looked like a ball of fluff on the end of a stem but if you actually looked closer you could see there were actually petals and definitions underneath the snow white mess. He ran a fingertip along one and it was silky smooth to the touch, the softest thing he'd ever felt actually and if angels were real he'd imagine their wings would be just like this. Pristine. Pure. Kurt roved his curious eyes all over the delicate thing a sparkle catching his eye and leaning over further he saw the inside of the petals were dipped in golden glitter that immediately and forcefully reminded Kurt of Blaine's eyes. Colour for colour.

Kurt bit his lip from the smile forming just as he heard Jeff cooing as if unable to help himself anymore.

"I can't," he cried hearts in his jade eyes. "I tried to stop myself but it's too freaking cute Kurtie! And you did it too! You freaking did it, I knew you could!"

"Uhh, what?" Kurt blushed from the praise.

"_Ugh_ and you don't even know, stars, _ah-dor-able!_"

"Am I supposed to understand this conversation?" Kurt asked sceptically and just received a beaming smile in return.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled the pot closer to him unable to keep the small grin to himself as he stared down at the little fluffball he'd managed to nurture. It was kind of one of the best feelings in the world and he couldn't wait to show Blaine.

He cocked his head.

No he couldn't wait to _give _it to Blaine. He nodded his head in firm decision.

"Can I take this with me?" he asked.

Jeff nodded regarding him faux innocently, poking his own flower- a purple lily of all things which makes him sure that creating weird looking plants is common. "Sure, what you gonna do with it?"

"Give it to, Blaine," he flushed and watched Jeff suck his lips in to hide a wide grin. It was quite fascinating really watching the blonde try and hold himself in check. It was like a time bomb and when it reached zero…

"_Ah!"_ he squeaked enthusiastically a hand dramatically falling to his forehead as he pretended to swoon. "I just wanna die right now. I can't take the Klaine feelings, they're exploding my brain."

Kurt contemplated shifting backwards to escape the crazy but… well he was a little crazy too and ended up giggling at his friend. "Klaine, Niff? Did you come up with these on your own?"

Jeff grinned proudly. "All the best couples have their names mashed together, it needed to be done. It's caught on quite well even if I do say so myself."

Kurt laughed again and conceded. "They are kinda cute."

"Exactly! See, I knew you'd understand bestie. We totally have to come up with more!"

He raised a brow. "We do?"

"Of course we do!"

"But what about training?" Kurt asked curiously, he was on a high right now.

Jeff grinned. "You did awesome today but we don't wanna push this stuff until you get to a certain point and then we'll start doing all sorts of things per lesson. Right now we just want to get you used to the different types of magic again, perhaps figure out where your strengths lay, if they're different this time."

Kurt nodded with a smile. "Thanks for doing this, Jeff."

The blonde waved him off. "It's fun and besides, I love you, why wouldn't I do it?"

Kurt laughed at how casually he threw it out. "I love you too."

"Yay!" Jeff beamed and Kurt watched him squirm around restlessly and hummed in thought when he thought about Jeff's suggestion. It came to him immediately. "Zadam."

Jeff snorted with a giggle. "Nothing says unrequited, uncomfortable love quite like Zadam."

Kurt joined in, playing gently at his flower. "I think it suits them."

Jeff nodded then tapped his chin with a finger, raising it in a 'eureka' moment. "Wevid."

Kurt choked on a breath. "No _way_ are they together!"

"Ah but their bromance knows no bounds Kurtie," Jeff laughed and Kurt gaped.

"No way."

"Yes way," Jeff insisted gleeful.

"Wow. Didn't see that one coming… but then again," he cocked his head and thought about it for a moment or two. The leader and Second were kind of one another's shadows, always close, always whispering.

"There's pictures, never you worry," Jeff smirked.

Kurt smirked this time. "I bet Wes _hates_ that."

Jeff chuckled. "You have no idea. Now, back to it."

"Giuliory," Kurt suggested running it through his head.

Jeff thought for a moment. "Leon and Tristan?"

The brunette nodded. "I like it better than Treon or Listan or something like that. It sounds like a mouthwash."

Jeff snorted. "You have a point, though Zadam sounds like a painkiller."

"It's perfect for Zach then," Kurt smirked. "Could you imagine having all these on t-shirts or something, Wes would blow his top."

An unholy glint rose in Jeff's eyes and Kurt wondered just what he'd done.

* * *

Apparently Kurt was right when he thought Wes wouldn't like merchandising the relationships in the Warblers.

Well, Kurt suspected it was more the '_Wevid = Love Cuddles'_ with a blown up picture of the drunken couple spooning together quite snugly that Jeff had spelled on the vampire's that got him to turn that lovely shade of puce. Needless to say Jeff and Kurt scarpered from the room pretty soon afterwards Wes shouting after them, then arguing with Nick and Blaine over how 'out of control' they were. Kurt couldn't stop laughing for the rest of the night. It was especially difficult when they poked their heads back into the room and spotted the newly changed vampire leader sulking in the corner while David still had his shirt on much to Wes' disgust given the hateful glares he was sending its way. 'It's soft and I'm lazy,' wasn't a good enough excuse from his Second.

Blaine and Nick had spotted them and made them apologise and they tried and failed to keep the laughter out of their voices and smirks from their faces. Blaine himself had to keep coughing through his 'stern' speech, eyes lit up with mirth as he tried to be sincere. Wes didn't buy it for a second and declared them all 'disrespectful wretches'. Kurt promised him a new gavel to make up for it and the room shook with laughter once more, Zach rolling on the floor.

The rest of the night was pretty much perfect, the coven letting Wes pick the film to make it up to him only to have David complain that it wasn't just Wes who'd been wronged. Wes shot him a glare and that was that, they were watching Mulan and everyone had better suck it up and not make any Asian jokes.

The only time Kurt left Blaine's arms for the rest of the night was to answer the promised call from his dad. Blaine had been extra cuddly ever since Kurt had presented him proudly with his fluffy flower creation. The vampire had gone completely still at first just staring at it as if he couldn't comprehend it. Kurt had shifted a little thinking that maybe Blaine didn't like it when the vampire dove for him pressing hot kisses to his mouth barely letting him come up for air. In between slick presses he mumbled that he loved it, loved him, that it was perfect, that he was perfect. There was obviously more behind the flower then Kurt understood. Why his mind had come up with it specifically, why Jeff had fangirled upon its appearance, why Blaine reacted the way he did when he saw it. Kurt would find out soon enough he was sure, but was content enough with the mystery of it while they traded hot kisses back and forth.

The next day swung around quickly and passed in a blur of happy antics and now familiar classes, the only difference being the near constant badgering of one Tom Langford. If he wasn't spamming his inbox he was 'conveniently' bumping into him in between classes. Blaine bore it all with a fixed glare and tightened jaw and Kurt was so proud of him giving him thousands of thank you kisses that Blaine said was worth it after all.

Kurt was never more glad for the end of the day however because tonight was Friday night dinner and both Blaine and himself were staying the night at his house. It'd been one week away from his father and it felt like a year since he'd laid eyes on him so Kurt was packed and ready well before they had to leave. Blaine was less excited noticeably and Kurt knew there was still a little tension between two of his favourite guys but what better way to get over it than with talking and familiarity? They'd never get anywhere avoiding the other one existed half the time. It was silly to Kurt how they were clashing over a shared goal. Loving and protecting him.

They took Kurt's Navigator, leaving the normal way instead of the underground tunnel and Blaine sang songs to him obnoxiously the whole way there, changing stations to every vaguely suggestive or sappily romantic song there was and when he couldn't find anything he plugged in Kurt's I-Phone.

They hit Lima which was still covered in a light spray of snow while most of the roads were slush by now lined with grit and Blaine was hitting him with a rendition of Billy Ocean's, _Love Really Hurts Without You._

"_Ba-by_, love really hurt's without you!" Blaine shouted out before leaning across the gearshift, "Love really hurt's through and through and it's breaking my heart but what can I do without you."

Kurt bit his lip to keep from laughing so hard as he tried to concentrate on the road. They were saved a car crash when the song interrupted and Santana's face flared to life on the screen with a pout that was Playboy worthy, her ringtone Amy Winehouse's, _Valerie_.

Blaine picked it up, putting her on speaker.

"Santana, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"_Curlz, what's up with you answering for Porcelain? He got his mouth full or something?_" she teased bluntly not even missing a beat.

"Santana!" Kurt gasped mortified nearly running them off the road in his shock, cheeks reddening while Blaine bit his lip into a sexy smile eyeing Kurt up and down.

"Oh hey, guess not, sucks for you Blainer's he's got the perfect mouth for it," and you could practically hear her naughty smirk over the static.

"You're not wrong," Blaine muttered darkly making Kurt shift in his seat.

"_Wanky!_"

"Did you want something, Satan?" _Besides embarrassing me and turning Blaine on apparently… _

The vampire was staring pretty damn fixedly at his mouth right now and Kurt fought to keep his head straight ahead and mind away from all thoughts involving mouth and other area's… _Screw Santana._

"_Word has it you're back in shithole Lima for the weekend."_

"Today and Saturday yeah, we're back that night," Kurt answered urging his face to cool down. "Who told you?"

"_Finnocence caught the dwarf's word vomit disease from the disgusting amount of spit they swap on the daily._"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"_But I guess he is good for more than clomping around making us look like a special needs school since he said something that actually interested me for once and didn't want to make me put a bag over his head... Anyways, me and Britt's want to see you guys so clear your Saturday night schedule's,"_ the Latina pretty much ordered after her usual insulting rant.

"We could catch a movie together before heading back?" Blaine suggested having snapped out of his daze.

"_Lame but we haven't exactly got a lot of options around here so done. We'll text you losers tomorrow. Dress hot_."

The call disconnected and Billy came blasting back out.

"We're so in demand as a couple," Blaine laughed.

Kurt giggled back indicating right. "Jeff's going to hate this, he's barely shut up about us not double-dating with him and Nick the first time and now we're doing it again."

"Well technically we've double-dated with them thousands of times before so he can't really get that mad beautiful," Blaine pointed out grabbing for his hand.

Kurt's mouth twisted as they linked. "I wish I could remember it."

He felt a kiss being laid to his palm. "Hey, none of that, you'll get there my love."

Kurt nodded and blew out a breath, checking his mirrors. "Just frustrating," he mumbled.

"I know but no one's pressuring you, we're making new memories."

Kurt smiled despite himself. "Yeah, we are aren't we?" He'd never looked at it that way before.

They soon came upon the Hudson-Hummel driveway and Kurt parked up behind Finn's truck before cutting the engine and looking over to Blaine who was staring at the house with an undecipherable expression.

"You okay?" he asked softly and Blaine looked over and smiled.

"Yeah, just contemplating the number of ways Burt's going to try and kill me," he joked and Kurt laughed.

"He's not that bad."

The vampire rolled his eyes. "He doesn't like me."

"He does," Kurt argued.

"He calls me _Benjamin_."

Kurt didn't really have a response to that one. "He's just playing," he tried anyway. He was half sure that was the truth.

"Uh huh," Blaine said dryly reaching for the door handle. Kurt stopped him, grabbing at his collar to pull him in for a fortifying kiss. He pulled back.

"I love you."

Blaine smiled despite himself, pecking his lips an extra time for good luck. "I love you too."

Kurt nodded pulling back and they both got out Blaine heading for the boot and grabbing both of their overnight bags for them, slinging them over one shoulder easily enough so he could grab Kurt's hand.

The door opened before they even reached the steps to reveal a beaming Carole, Burt hovering just over her shoulder. "Kurt!" she greeted happily waving a hand and the fae grinned at her.

"Hi Carole," he said back warmly as they ascended the steps.

"And this must be Blaine," Carole grinned eyeing his boyfriend up and down.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs Hummel," Blaine said ever the gentleman, smiling genuinely at her.

"Polite _and_ handsome," Carole smiled approvingly throwing her stepson a wink and Kurt ducked his head with a blush. Burt cleared his throat and the attention turned to him.

"Mr Hummel," Blaine said neutrally as if he were trying to assess the situation.

"Benjamin."

"Dad!"

"Burt!"

"Who's Benjamin?"

And so it began.

* * *

_Meanwhile… _

Kessa hadn't stopped for much more than a drink of water from a stream here and there as she made her way in wolf form to her destination. She knew that someone was probably tailing her so she couldn't afford to let up an inch as she went flat out across the various terrains. It's taken her basically two whole days but she'd finally managed it and now she was walking, ragged and worn but filled with fiery determination, through elaborate corridors much more modern in style than what she had become accustomed to led by an entourage.

She hadn't thought twice when she'd planned a destination. She was seething full of hate and rage and humiliation. She could still hear that fucking asshole Sebastian's laughter and taunts in her ears, could still see that disgusting fae prince snuggled up with the vampire that should have been hers playing house. They could have been great together. She would have made sure Blaine took back control of the coven from that idiot Wes and then she'd be on top. Better than Alpha status.

Heavy set doors swung open and her eyes zeroed in on the person she wanted immediately. He was currently sprawled out in a throne-like chair that was more a mockery than pretentious, a pretty slip of a shifter perched on his lap. Around the room there were other various seats, couches and areas that were occupied set up like a King's court, nothing like Wes's private office.

"Sir…"

The vampire turned his head around lazily. "Hmm?"

"We have a visitor," the burly vampire with a close cropped haircut next to her said.

"I can see that," the leader replied breezily running an eye over her before turning back to the giggling twit on his lap and Kessa was suddenly wondering if this really was the right person. The resemblance was there for sure but he was just so… comical. Not the way she pictured him to be, especially being the leader of so prestigious and noteworthy a coven.

"She says she's from the _Ohio_ coven," the vampire stressed and that finally got a reaction. The vampire leader snapped his eyes back around and the werewolf finally saw a glint of what was missing before and honestly it sent a shiver down her spine. Maybe she liked it better when he appeared harmless.

"Ohio?"

"She says she has some urgent news."

The vampire took this in then pushed the girl off his lap gently. "Everyone unessential leave. Now."

The room began to empty leaving just one vampire by the leader's right which she identified as his Second and the two vampire guards still flanking herself.

The vampire rose from his chair and stepped down the raised dais to cross the marble flooring towards her, handsome face intent with purpose and Kessa fought to keep her chin up.

"What's your name?"

"Kessa Verlain," she answered strongly and nothing showed on his face that he recognised it.

"Well Miss Verlian," he smirked leaning in. "Tell me what naughty things my dear baby brother's coven has been up to."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun... Cooper's heeeeere! (Please ignore the highly unrealistic timeframe of how long it takes to run to New York even if you are a werewolf haha. It just needed to fit there so I took outrageous liberties, but hey, its fiction!)**

**So finally the plot progresses. It was what was causing all the headaches and the long waits but I finally managed to get there. So yeah this was pretty much the only place I could break this chapter up comfortably and unfortunately Friday night din's is in the second half so sorry about that. Good news is that, that part is already all wrote up, it's just the tail end of things that I need to finish. It'll be time-skippy and covering Christmas so we can get things a-rolling (:**

**Also I hoped you liked the little backstory on Sebastian and Tristan and even Leon somewhat (: Zach and Adam will feature more heavily next chapter promise (:**

**New chapter should be up in a week or so. I am so determined to reach that target that I may not leave my room for all of that time!**

**Please, please, please review guys! It means the world! (: (: (:**

**Xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything Glee or otherwise recognisable**

**Hi guys (:**

**First of all let me say thank you for all the reviews, you seemed to like the mega-chapter of many things so yay! Also, ****R.I.P Cory. You'll be missed. **

**Now this chapter is time and POV skippy like I warned but its finally time for Kurt to bring Blaine home properly. Friday Night Dinner! I hope I do this justice. Fingers crossed!**

**Apologies for all mistakes of course.**

**Warnings- Swearing, All things vampire, Smutty talk, Mentions of past violence...**

* * *

**Once More To Get It Right**

_Chapter 23_

_Hummel Household  
_

"_Who's Benjamin?_"

They stood like that, tense on the doorstep, the winter breeze leeching the heat from the house and their limbs.

"I thought this Blaine kid was supposed to be coming around? How many boyfriends has Kurt got?"

_Okay so Finn knew how to break a moment at least. _

The gangly teen walked into the hall easily seen over Carole's shoulder. "Just the one," Blaine replied immediately bordering on snapping though no one save Kurt thankfully heard it.

"Dad was just kidding around, weren't you?" Kurt insisted glaring at his father who rolled his eyes.

"Sure kid. _Blaine_, it's nice to see you again." Kurt was about to smile when his father continued. "Almost didn't recognise you without the ripped clothing."

It was like he was purposely pushing to see how Blaine would react. If he would buckle or break or snap under the pressure.

His vampire had more fortitude however.

"Well I don't make a habit of it. It's not my best look," Blaine replied levelly and there was another tense stare down before Burt grunted and nodded them in.

Carole shared a sympathetic look with Kurt before turning a bright grin on Blaine. "So honey, I hope you like roast chicken. With the cold weather I though it'd be a nice warm up."

"Can't wait," Blaine smiled back and Carole nodded pleased leading him inside making small talk.

Kurt took the opportunity to corner his dad who had walked into the kitchen and towards the fridge. "Dad, stop it," he warned.

The man threw an eyebrow his way, abandoning his previous intent and leaning back against the counter to stare at him. "Stop what?"

Kurt stomped his foot like he did when he was a child. "You said you'd give him a chance and we didn't even get through the door before you started grilling him!"

"Kurt, I agreed to wait to make a judgement on him right?"

"Exactly and that a minute ago was-"

"Exactly that," Burt cut him off and Kurt floundered.

"How on earth was _that_ helpful?"

"You don't get to see the real person when they're putting up acts, Kurt. People hide behind first impressions so all I did was nudge at the walls a bit," he shrugged and Kurt hated that it made sense. Hated that he couldn't just tell his dad that Blaine was the most amazing person on the planet and him believe it. But he was his dad and he needed to make sure. "I don't want to see the perfect fancypants act he puts on at school or whatever country club his parents take him to. I wanna see Benjam-"

"Blaine."

"_Blaine_ Anderson, my son's boyfriend," he finished.

"Okay," Kurt gave in with a sigh. "But dad, he really does mean the world to me," he whispered shyly just about meeting his father's gaze as he blushed.

Burt grumbled taking off his cap and waving him off. "Yeah, yeah I'll give him a break okay?"

Kurt grinned and shot across the room to wrap his arms around the man, feeling strong bands hugging him back. They were silent for a few seconds, just happily soaking each other in.

"You really okay there bud?"

Kurt swallowed hard at the concern lacing his father's tone and nodded into his shirt. "Yeah. It kinda feels like a second home actually."

"You aint packing you're bags just yet kid," Burt told him sternly and Kurt giggled.

"Too much of it anyways," he mumbled inhaling that familiar garage and soap smell. It was reaffirming. Grounding.

"Never thought I'd be glad for your shopping addiction," Burt said sounding thoroughly surprised and enlightened only causing Kurt to laugh more.

They pulled apart just as Carole walked in.

"Blaine and Finn are in the family room honey, dinner will be in an hour or so," she chirped and Kurt's stomach dropped and he hurried to get there finding Finn glued to the television screen and Blaine glaring holes in the side of the teens head silently.

Kurt approached the sofa Blaine sat on from behind, leaning down to speak into his ear. "Stop plotting ways to beat up my step-brother."

"He's not even that good looking," Blaine muttered like he hadn't heard him and Kurt bit his lip to keep from smiling. This passive aggressive jealousy was cute.

"And tall, I mean who needs to be that fucking tall, it's stupid!" he continued to rant under his breath and Kurt rolled his eyes coming around the seat to plop himself on the end kicking off his shoes and shoving his socked feet into Blaine's lap.

"Hey Finn," he called and the boy turned his head, keeping his eyes on the screen until the last second possible.

"Sup, dude," he smiled. They'd talked a little since his transfer and things had been smoothed over. It may take Finn a little while but he was a good guy right at his core so Kurt was never worried that he wouldn't come around to see that the move was the only option Kurt had at the time. As he said, the jock was slower than some, but he always got there in the end.

"How's things?"

The easiest way Kurt saw to stop this stupid jealousy thing was the show Blaine that there was nothing between him and Finn but platonic brotherly feelings and sometimes a heaping of annoyance with one another. Plus the added fact that Finn was oh so one hundred percent straight.

"Alright, we've been carolling in Glee club and practising for Region-" he cut himself off and Kurt scoffed.

"Finn I'm not gonna sell out state secrets and neither is, Blaine." He nudged the boy who was running possessive hands up and down his calves trying to get him to speak up but apparently death-glaring was a new language or something.

"But you're in the Warbler's now dude, Brittany mentioned it at school and your boyfriends like the lead singer," the taller boy pointed out on a whisper like Blaine wasn't sat immediately to his left. "Besides Rachel will kill me if I talk about it with you."

Kurt groaned in agony. "Your girlfriend is a control freak, she doesn't run your life."

"Uhh, she's actually not my girlfriend anymore," Finn said quietly, looking downcast.

"What happened?" Kurt frowned.

"She found out about Santana and got mad then cheated on me with Puck for like revenge or something so I ended it," he explained pained and Kurt smiled at him sympathetically. For all her crazy Finn loved the girl. "And I dunno what to do now man. I mean, I still care about her but she cheated on me! After everything that happened with Quinn she still goes for that option?"

"Sounds like she's a little self centred," Blaine finally spoke up and Finn regarded him cautiously while Kurt chuckled ruefully.

"Kind of her middle name, sweetie."

Finn flushed and rubbed at his neck. "Yeah well not all the time you know."

"But she was with your feelings," Blaine pressed and Finn deflated a little sinking back into the couch.

"Yeah."

"Then breaking up with her was a good thing for you. Maybe she wasn't the one, or maybe she is and she just needs a little time to grow up but for right now it sounds like you did the right thing for you. You could try taking some time to yourself?"

Kurt beamed proudly at his boyfriend as Finn let the words sink in for a while. "Yeah…yeah thanks man. I think I needed to hear that," he smiled and Blaine nodded at him before turning to face Kurt who couldn't resist and leaned in to kiss him square on the mouth.

"Ah dude's! Warning would be nice!" Finn cried out and Kurt pulled back rolling his eyes.

"You're gonna have to get used to it Finn, I had to watch you suck face with Berry for _months_," Kurt informed him matter-of-factly and saw Blaine smirk smugly like he was getting one over on Finn or rubbing his face in it when that couldn't have been further from the truth. Kurt and Blaine's possessive streak needed another talk.

Finn sighed, grumbling a bit but sat back in his chair. Kurt decided to take pity on him and dial it down because his step-brother _had _just came out of a messy breakup. "So you gonna finish telling me about Glee? We don't have to talk set lists you know."

Finn looked a little cheered smiling crookedly. "Well we did have this one substitute teacher in when Mr Schue got sick for like a week which was pretty fun in the end."

Kurt raised a brow and laughed a little as he explained animatedly what Miss Holiday had gotten up to in her stint as director of Glee club. The women sounded like his kind of person.

It soon drifted into football as it was want to do in this household. "You totally would have made kicker if you tried out this year Kurt, our one still kind of half sucks even though Beiste is pretty badass even for a girl."

Finally something perked Blaine's attention other than contenting himself with staring at Kurt lovingly and shooting unnoticed warning glares at Finn.

"You were a kicker?"

Finn grinned proudly at Kurt. "Yeah he was pretty damn awesome too."

"It was like one game," Kurt blushed and Blaine growled territorially again at the other male who was thankfully still Finn-blivious.

"Yeah the only game we won all season because of you!"

Kurt shrugged trying not to set Blaine's vampire instincts off but still chat with his step-brother because they hadn't spoken this easily except to iron things out between them ever since his transfer. "I was a better Cheerio."

Finn tipped his head in acknowledgement. "Suppose and you were like one of the only one's Sue didn't like hate in Glee club… hey dude did you know that when you get involved in things you pretty much win them? Like Cheerio's and Nationals, football and that game, basically all of our arguments over dinner."

Kurt rolled his eyes because Finn was missing the glaringly obvious. Glee. New Directions didn't place at Regional's last year and they tied Sectionals.

"I'm guessing a Cheerio is a cheerleader?" Blaine asked deceptively neutrally and Kurt glanced over at him and fought the immediate urge to bare his neck. His boyfriend's eyes were saying everything the rest of him wasn't. Hungry. Definitely interesting. More than turned on.

Kurt shifted fighting the twitching in his jeans.

"Yeah, s'on Youtube the performance he did with Mercedes with the rest of our-" Finn cut himself off eyes widened. "_Ah shit!"_

Neither Dalton boy had paid that much attention because they were too busy making some much too heated eye contact for public decency but Kurt forced himself to concentrate.

"Uhh, don't worry Finn its not like they haven't seen you compete before right?"

The taller boy pouted and sunk even lower into his seat going back to staring at the television.

"On Youtube huh?" Blaine asked lowly.

Kurt flushed. "Blaine-"

"Have you still got the uniform?" his boyfriend cut in, tone eager.

"Maybe."

Blaine groaned and tipped his head back against the seat.

Kurt bit his lip, whole face red. "Role playing, Blaine? Really?"

The vampire gave him a scorching look. "You said we could play dress up if I was good on our first date." He leaned in. "And I've been good, Kurt."

Kurt's breathing hitched. "Not exactly."

"How?"

Kurt kinked a brow. "You beat up my high school bully."

"In your honour!"

"Still not good though, sweetie."

Blaine pouted. "Oh c'mon, just one minute, then you can take it off again."

"Unrealistic."

"I bet you'd look really, _really_ hot."

"Mmm, it _is_ pretty tight."

Another tortured groan. "Imp."

Kurt laughed and Blaine leaned over for another kiss that lingered until a familiar gruff voice cleared his throat. They broke apart and looked towards the unimpressed man.

"Hi, dad," Kurt smiled lamely. He didn't rightly know how his dad would react to the PDA, not that he was scared his dad would be disgusted or anything like many of the closed minded people that lived in Ohio, but they'd never talked about this aspect before. It was uncharted territory.

Burt seemed to be in an equal struggle of how to react and took off his cap to run his hand over his head in his usual frustrated, unsure manner. "Re-run of the game is on, mind if we watch it before dinner?"

Kurt shook his head relaxing into the lighter topic. "I suppose it won't kill me."

"Football fan, Blaine?" Burt asked coming around to his usual seat.

The vampire seemed surprised at being addressed directly but went with it. "Yeah. The Buckeyes are doing well this season."

If his father was pleasantly taken aback then he didn't show it. "Anything's better than that tragedy last season," Burt snorted flipping the channel to where the match had already started.

"It wasn't all bad," Finn argued. "They didn't have most of their starters because of those injuries and it added up."

"Second string should have stepped up," Blaine commented and Kurt had officially met his quota of guy talk for the day. On other topics he didn't mind it. Like cars he could talk about easily and animatedly and he was glad for the whole 'bonding male' thing but there really was only so much time he could force his attention on something he really didn't care for or understand. Instead he pulled out his phone.

**From Kurt;**

**Why didn't you mention Finn and Rachel had broken up?**

He only had to wait a few minutes for a response.

**From Santana;**

**Because I don't have foot and mouth disease?**

A few seconds later…

**From Santana;**

**Plus I like to avoid people I can catch things from… and don't give a rat's ass about… and are generally unattractive. It's their problem. **

The fae rolled his eyes at the typical response.

**From Kurt;**

**You are a major factor in their problem last time I checked the facts Satan. And you love bragging about yourself so I'm surprised I heard it from Finn.**

It was bitchy sure but it was the only language Santana understood sometimes. He wasn't aiming to start an argument but the Latina's blasé attitude to someone who was now very much part of his family didn't sit right.

**From Santana;**

**Please, Porcelain! You're so far up yourself it'll be double penetration/ masturbation when you and curly fry finally gets it on. Even I can't do that sexual math.**

Kurt gaped at the screen turning an awful shade of bright pink and quickly glanced around to see if anyone was looking his way. Thankfully everyone seemed to be pretty involved with the game, even Blaine somewhat, well at least in that moment anyway.

**From Kurt;**

**Bitch.**

**From Santana;**

**You love it. But really, Frankenteen needed to tell her. What was he gonna say when she finally pried open those stubby legs?**

Kurt supposed she was right in a twisted way. Lying wasn't good for any relationship and secrets just forced unwanted distance. He'd found that out very quickly in his own whirlwind romance.

**From Kurt;**

**Fine. But just don't rub it in please, Finn's not doing so great with it.**

**From Santana;**

**Whatever. Now leave me alone Britt's just arrived and I need to get my lady kisses on.**

The fae rolled his eyes once more just as his boyfriend looked over at him, popping an eyebrow questionably. Kurt typed out the message then quickly showed the vampire who smirked before he sent it.

**From Kurt;**

**When are you gonna bite the bullet and ask her out?**

The response was immediate and as expected.

**From Santana;**

**Fuck. You.**

Kurt laughed silently and after reading the return text himself Blaine pulled out his phone and texted the girl having gotten hers and Brittany's both at dinner.

**From Blaine;**

**Get on it, Lopez!**

Both their phones chimed at the same time.

**From Santana;**

**Assholes. I will cut you.**

Kurt giggled quietly and Blaine chuckled.

**From Kurt;**

**Love you too ;)**

The final text let him know that there was nothing really behind the insults and the sentiment was returned even if the girl would never be able to say it.

**From Santana;**

**xx**

Kurt settled the phone on his lap and let his head fall sideways onto the rest as Blaine began massaging his fingers into Kurt's feet gently looking intent on the task and Kurt had to wonder why when it struck him forcefully and he bit his lip to suppress a moan on a particularly hard upstroke from the pad of Blaine's thumb on the ball of his foot.

Kurt narrowed his eyes on his boyfriend in a 'don't you dare' glare which received a bright if slightly wicked grin back and a blown kiss. It was strangely thrilling to be on the other end of the teasing for once even if he did prefer being the teaser for sure. Something about wringing Blaine out past the edge of his sanity was addicting and Kurt's ever buoying mischievous side blossomed under the challenge.

Smirking a little he took his free foot and subtly pushed it downwards onto Blaine's lap, rubbing down onto the vampire's package gaining a jolt and hiss as his body instantly reacted to the stimulus. Blaine shot him a warning look that was all dark eyes.

His phone signalled another text breaking the moment, which was probably a good idea and Kurt removed his foot and looked at it to distract himself.

**From Jeff;**

**Miss you already! :( :( :( xxxx**

Kurt grinned.

**From Kurt;**

**Get Nick to distract you until I get home ;) … and I miss you too! xxx**

**From Jeff;**

**Already have… three times…**

Kurt's brows skyrocketed.

**From Kurt;**

**You work fast**

**From Jeff;**

**And hard ;P**

Kurt winced.

**From Kurt;**

**Didn't need that visual**

**From Jeff;**

**Course you did! Me and Nicky are sweet like candy and everyone loves and wants candy. There's a song about it I'll have you know!**

There really was no point in arguing with someone as ridiculous as Jeff, instead he got on board the Sterling train of insanity.

**From Kurt;**

**Well jump back on that candy horse then!**

**From Jeff;**

**I like your style bestie!**

Kurt didn't know whether to be sorry for Nick or not, thinking for sure the blonde fae would break him by the end of the weekend.

"Heard anything about that Karofsky kid?" Burt asked Finn in an aside that had both Kurt's and Blaine's head whipping towards them.

"Some guys on the team said he's doing better. Woke up but can't remember anything about what happened," Finn shrugged. "They reckon he'll be out of hospital soon but he's got a load of casts and stuff that need to come off before he can get back to school properly."

Burt hummed thoughtfully and strayed his gaze to the couple on the couch and for one heart stopping moment Kurt felt for sure that he knew but it passed by and Burt turned back to the television.

Kurt breathed out shakily and heard Blaine's phone chime. He glanced over curiously as the vampire pulled it out of his dark-wash jeans.

Blaine's brow creased in confusion.

"What is it?" Kurt asked and the iPhone was passed over.

**From Nick;**

**Fancy going away next weekend as well? Please?**

Kurt burst out laughing and at the curious looks he waved his dad and step-brother off before leaning into Blaine's ear to whisper his and Jeff's conversation. Blaine was chuckling by the end of it and took his phone back.

**From Blaine;**

**Depends on what you're offering…**

**From Nick;**

**Don't be cruel, B.**

Kurt 'awwed' because he really could picture Nick pouting his face at the screen.

"You don't 'aww' in negotiations beautiful," Blaine told him.

"Who told you that?"

The vampire smirked. "You."

Kurt hummed thoughtfully. "Well I am always right…"

**From Kurt;**

**I've had my eye on this scarf for a very long time…**

**From Blaine;**

**I'll cash in later Duval. Be ready.**

**From Nick;**

**You two are the worst.**

The boyfriend's caught one another's stare and laughed.

* * *

Burt had been watching them for a while now.

All quiet hushed words and secret smiles and joyous laughs and he wasn't sure if he was ready for this. For loosening his grip. He'd had Kurt wrapped tightly for so long that letting go even a little was scary and foreign.

It was all happening so _fast._

Dalton, boyfriends, _kissing._

Jesus, his son was kissing! Since when was that allowed or approved?

He sighed heavily knowing he was being just a little overbearing but it was hard. Kurt had always been so independent and individual even from such a young age that Burt treasured the moments his son leant on him. Relied on him for advice or support or protection and even when it was awkward or both of them had no clue how to go about talking or doing something they always, _always _muddled through together. It made them stronger. Better.

He was used to being that one constant. The rock…until now.

It was crazy. Burt knew it was but this boy had swept into Kurt's life like a whirlwind and wreaked havoc, upending things and confusing the lines and Kurt _needed _him.

Burt had been half-prepared for the tumultuous teenage years for some time now. Dreading of course but somewhat ready to listen to rants about boys and to wipe up tears and threaten vital area's in his son's honour.

But Kurt. His always-have-to-do-things-one-better Kurt had skipped that step and fallen headfirst into _love. _Not childhood puppy love that was based on hormones and fantasies of 'the one' but something real and tangible. He'd love to refute it. Deny it. Call it infatuation and sleep easier at night but Burt had always called things as they were even when he didn't like it.

And Burt _didn't_ like it.

Wasn't sure he even liked Blaine but most of that was based on principal and he was trying not to let it cloud his judgement. There was something about him though and Burt couldn't put his finger on it.

It just didn't sit right.

He looked over at the couple once more and saw Kurt biting his lip, blushing and staring at the little punk that wanted to take his son away from him with every ounce of feeling in him and couldn't deny it. Them, when he saw Blaine was giving as good as he got.

They were like a force together. A bubble all on their own and Burt could feel the tether between father and son loosening whether he was ready or not.

Carole walked into the room wiping her hands on a dishcloth heading straight for him to perch on the arm of his chair.

He wrapped an arm around her but still couldn't tear his eyes away from Kurt and Blaine. She must have followed his gaze.

"They look lovely together," she commented and Burt grunted unhappily in reply.

She hit him with the cloth and he dragged his eyes to her in indignation only to shrink back when he saw the eyebrow raise that said she meant business. _Man did he know how to pick 'em._

"They are happy together Burt Hummel, even you can admit that."

"I can," he acknowledged though without any grace.

"They're in love," she continued softly looking over at them.

Burt sighed again watching Blaine lean down to plant a kiss to Kurt's knee hugging both of his legs, still wrapped up in their own world. "I know."

She gave him a sympathetic smile and ran a soft hand over the back of his neck. "He had to grow up at some point, honey."

"Don't mean I have to like it."

* * *

Soon enough dinner was ready.

Carole had cooked a lovely spread refusing all of Kurt's offers of help and soon enough they were sat and digging in all praising her skills which she preened happily at.

"Kurt, you have to tell me what you've been using on your skin, you're absolutely glowing!" she announced after passing him the green-beans.

Kurt was surprised but flushed happily, "Just my usual stuff, I didn't think I looked any different."

In fact he hadn't been keeping up like he should have with his routine with all the room switching and he looked to Blaine to see him eyeing him critically, something knowing in his gaze that let him know it had nothing to do with what product he was using.

"You always look beautiful," Blaine reassured softly not afraid to speak it out loud and Carole beamed at him while Burt shifted with a frown stabbing at his chicken and Kurt blushed.

"Thank you," he mouthed gaining a wink.

"So Blaine, what are the plans for after school?"

"We've still got the end of this year and next to figure it out," Blaine answered truthfully looking to Kurt.

"We've?"

Blaine raised a brow at the man as if he were honestly confused and Kurt knew it wasn't fabricated. Vampire and human culture differed greatly and Blaine was answering according to what he knew, forgetting briefly that others didn't see things as he did. "My future's wherever Kurt is. We've discussed New York."

The statement brought stunned silence.

"Woah man, that's kinda intense," Finn spoke up. "But Kurt really does wanna go New York, he kinda doesn't shut up about it."

Kurt cleared his throat and glared at Finn. "I don't talk about it that much."

"You do."

"About as much as you and food then."

"Yeah…_hey!_"

Carole laughed lightly behind her wine glass. "Boys."

"Little young to be planning that long term aint ya?" his dad spoke up and Kurt met his gaze. The man wanted to hear it from him as well.

"We are long term dad," he said simply with conviction and he watched his father deflate a little, almost sadly before nodding sharing a glance with Carole he couldn't decipher.

"What are we doing later?" Finn asked filling his plate full of seconds.

"Movie?" Carole suggested and they all murmured their agreement.

"Blaine, what do your parents do if you don't me asking?" Burt asked and Kurt's ears pricked up as he turned his head to catch the brief grimace of distaste flash over his boyfriends face before he covered it up.

Blaine never wanted to discuss his own parents. Whenever the subject came up he'd vaguely answer something like, '_They work a lot_,' or '_There's nothing really to say about them,_' before changing the subject. Kurt had never pushed for more because though he was dying to be let into that part of Blaine's life he knew his boyfriend wasn't just wilfully avoiding it because he wanted to keep Kurt out. There was a visible hurt there that the vampire didn't want to acknowledge and Kurt didn't want to push or poke at.

Blaine lay down his fork and cleared his throat looking down at his plate.

"My father's in the family business and my mother travels around with him. He's on a board of directors of sorts, not totally in control but close enough. It's very political and involved so they're never really around."

He glanced up to see Burt frowning and Kurt was as well although he already knew the Anderson's weren't around. It was more what Blaine was implying. _Board of directors? Political_? He tried to translate that to what he knew of the vampire world and could only think of one thing.

_But it couldn't be that right?_

"Politics huh?"

Blaine nodded.

"So they leave you in a house all alone?" Carole asked, tone almost scandalised and heavily disapproving.

"Not exactly," Blaine replied hedging.

Burt snapped his fingers. "Kurt mentioned you had a brother, he look after you then kid?"

Blaine shifted again and Kurt winced. He didn't imagine there'd be quite this many tricky situations to manoeuvre even though he was dating a hundreds of years old vampire. It wasn't just the odd comments or vampiric instincts. It was having to make up lie after lie and try to keep on top of them all. "No, he lives in New York. Run's a different branch of the family business."

And that was even rarer. Blaine talking about his brother was almost like pulling teeth- painful and almost impossible at first.

Burt sat back in his chair and eyed him.

"But don't you like live at the Gargler's?" Finn asked over a mouthful of potato and Kurt wanted to hug him senseless.

"Warbler's and that's just the glee club's name Finn," Kurt explained. "But Blaine does board at Dalton like I do."

"Except instead of going home on weekends I stay there with some of the other boys," Blaine tacked on.

"That still sounds very lonely," Carole consoled then shook her head with a blush. "Sorry if I'm overstepping."

Blaine smiled at her but Kurt could tell it was a little fake, not the forgiveness, just the action itself. "No its fine, we've kind of got our own little family there anyways so it's not that bad."

Burt hummed. "Surprised they didn't take you with them. You are only seventeen right?"

Kurt coughed into his drink and tried to cover it up while Blaine smoothly replied. "Yes just a few months ago but I didn't want to travel constantly, new school to new school so we found Dalton and a few of the sons from my parent's business partners already went there so it was a good fit."

Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's under the table and his boyfriend gave him a soft smile. Both missed the searching, frustrated look Burt was giving them, like he was just on the edge of something important but couldn't make the connections. Was missing vital pieces of the puzzle.

"Are your parents back for the holidays, Blaine?" Carole asked.

Blaine tensed and Kurt could tell he really wanted off this subject. He squeezed his hand and wracked his brains for some way to get them off topic. "No, they haven't for the past few times. I haven't really been up for celebrating it though so I didn't mind."

Kurt swallowed and knew that was because of him and by few he meant hundred. Uncaring of the PDA factor he raised Blaine's hand to his lips and pressed a tender kiss to his knuckles letting him know without words that he was there now and it was different. Blaine looked like he was fighting back some powerful emotions.

There was a brief tension filled silence where all that could be heard was the clink of silverware on dishes.

"Well if you feel like celebrating this year then you're very welcome here. In fact we'd love to have you," Carole offered with a warm smile cutting eyes to her husband.

He took a moment before nodding looking resigned. "Kurt's got his heart pretty much set on you it looks like so you're part of the family now kid, and the Hudson-Hummel's celebrate Christmas so you're gonna have to suck up the holiday spirit."

"Yeah man, no one should spend Christmas alone," Finn pitched in with a genuine smile.

Kurt beamed at Finn then his dad stupidly and got an eye roll in return. He glanced to his left and saw Blaine staring uncomprehendingly at his dad.

"You want me over for Christmas?" he sounded incredulous.

Burt snorted and put on an innocent expression like he hadn't been riding Blaine's ass all night trying to get him to fuck up. "Sure kid. We'd love it."

They stared at one another and Kurt got a feeling that the battle of wills was only just beginning even if it seemed to be on much friendlier ground now. "Then I'd be honoured."

"Great!" Carole clapped obliviously. "Now who wants dessert?"

Finn raised his hand even as he was bent low over his plate.

It was after dessert that the whole family curled up in the family room to watch a film. _Miracle on 34__th__ street_ was decided upon collectively and Burt and Carole cozied up on one couch while Finn took Burt's usual chair and Kurt and Blaine confiscated the other couch dragging a blanket over them, everyone sipping on the hot chocolate Kurt had whipped up.

It was half way through the film that Kurt leant up from his spot snuggled under Blaine's arm to whisper in his ear what had been playing on his mind since dinner. "I'm sorry about your family, sweetie."

He felt his vampire tense and sighed placing a kiss behind his ear settling back down and resigning himself to the fact that Blaine just wasn't ready.

It was five minutes later that Kurt was startled with a response. "We didn't part on good terms. Any of us."

The fae glanced up at his boyfriend's backlit profile. "When was the last time you spoke to them?"

Blaine snorted quietly. "Who, Coop or my elusive parents?"

Kurt frowned and reached up to turn Blaine's face down so he could meet his eyes. What he saw in them made him want to cry. It was hurt and pain and everything you shouldn't be feeling when you talked about your family.

"Beautiful don't," Blaine pleaded cupping his face and sweeping his thumb just under Kurt's eye. "Don't be sad."

"It was because of me wasn't it?"

The silence was telling and Kurt's face crumpled though he fought to keep the tears at bay because they weren't alone and his dad would jump to conclusions and run for his shotgun or something equally as rash and ridiculous.

"C'mon," Blaine encouraged throwing the blanket back and grasping his hand.

"Where you kid's going?" Burt asked suspiciously once he spotted the movement.

"We were just going to make some more drinks if anyone would like anything," he said politely looking around expectantly and Kurt fought to keep a steady neutral expression.

"Oh yeah thanks dude," Finn said right off the bat. "And those fancy biscuits," he turned to Carole. "Can we have those?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled fondly at him. "I suppose. And I wouldn't mind another cup if you boys don't mind."

"Not at all," Blaine agreed. "Burt?"

"I'd say yes but Kurt barely let me have the first one so I'll go with that tea stuff he gives me, he'll know which one."

They left for the kitchen once they'd gathered up the mugs and Kurt immediately got to work preparing another cupful for everyone as well as getting his father's green tea out. His hands were shaky and it was only through sheer repetition that he managed not to completely ruin anything by the time Blaine came up behind him wrapping arms around his waist.

Kurt hung his head low and dropped the spoon that went clattering before he gripped the countertop tightly.

"It wasn't about you," the vampire's voice rocked through him.

Kurt laughed humourlessly. "Don't lie to me, Blaine. It was _so_ about me."

He felt Blaine swallow and lay a kiss to the back of his neck so reminiscent of their first in this life that Kurt couldn't suppress the shiver that ran the length of him. "You're perfect," he breathed, so sure that Kurt felt it was bordering on delusional. It didn't stop him from lighting up inside by every ridiculous compliment however.

He titled to the side and leant back so his face nuzzled the side of Blaine's. "So are you."

Or returning them.

_Maybe they were both equally ridiculously in love?_ Kurt found he didn't mind that at all.

They took a moment just to breathe before Blaine spoke again. "My father didn't see our bonding the same way it should have been seen."

Kurt turned in his arms to face him properly. "He didn't like it?"

Blaine snorted derisively. "He loved it."

The fae frowned. "Then I don't understand. If he approved then what was the problem?"

"He loved what it meant for _him_," Blaine explained clearly looking him in the eyes and Kurt went back to his thoughts at dinner. About Blaine's father's job.

"He's on the council isn't he," he asked and somewhere deep down he already knew it. "That's part of the reason you hate them so much."

Blaine scowled at a point over Kurt's shoulder. "He's one of seven that sit on the council and when your race became open once more to contact he was chosen to act as envoy for our race. To try and negotiate a treaty."

"Which he did," Kurt followed.

Blaine shook his head and smiled sadly at him brushing his cheek gently. "Which _we _did."

Kurt's brows flew skyward. "Uhh, I'm pretty sure we were young when we met, Blaine. I know that much."

"We _were_ young and we bonded almost instantly which was the catalyst for the Fae, Vampire Alliance."

"Because we were mates?"

Blaine nodded. "A Prince to the Fae throne and the son of Richard Anderson, a line that stretched back to the Dark Ages and an esteemed member of the vampire council. We were a power couple and my father saw that straight from the first moment I told him you were my Chosen." Kurt watched him work his jaw. "He was also quick to suggest that I use you."

Kurt gasped. "What?"

Blaine quickly pressed a kiss to his head to sooth him. "I would never Kurt, I love you, then and now. What my father asked was unforgivable but he was so wrapped up in joining our two races that he was willing to use our bond to his advantage."

"And it worked?" Kurt asked faintly not sure what to think. On the one hand he hated that his relationship was used to callously but on the other the treaty was an important stepping stone in their races combined history from what he understood.

"Not in the way he was hoping but it was the extra push King Gelding needed to make his final decision," Blaine nodded.

Kurt mulled it over in is mind.

"But the Vampire's needed that Alliance. It was wrong of him to try and use us that way but it wasn't wholly selfish."

Blaine laughed. "That wasn't the first time, my love."

Kurt wrapped a wayward curl at his nape around his finger, stroking comfortingly. "Sweetie…"

Blaine shook his head. "We just don't see things the same way. We never have."

"And your mother?"

Blaine shrugged. "He's her mate. Her Chosen."

"But you're her _son._"

"I think she likes to pretend we'll come around eventually. I mean vampires have hundreds upon thousands of years potentially, so she waits."

The prince didn't know whether or not to be mad at Blaine's parents for himself or on Blaine's behalf. Kurt braced himself for the next one. "Cooper?"

Blaine backed away instantly and cleared his throat, that same haunted almost betrayed look in his eyes before he covered it up. "We should really get back in there before Burt thinks I've kidnapped you."

"Blaine, please let me in," Kurt begged finally pushing because he felt like now was the moment, that Blaine was on the edge of something he'd needed to get off his chest for a _long _time.

The vampire stared at the floor, clenching and unclenching his hands. "It was after…" he whispered before trailing off. "After."

_After he died._

Kurt frowned. "He didn't have anything to do with it Blaine, I told you that."

Blaine raised his eyes, a startling amount of anger boiling there. "He wouldn't help me."

"Help you what?"

"Find Jeremiah!" Blaine spat and Kurt tensed at the name, darting his eyes to the door to see if anyone else had heard the outburst. It wasn't a shout but it certainly wasn't quiet.

After a few more seconds of silence the fae turned back to his trembling mate who was squeezing his eyes shut. Kurt came forwards and slipped arms around his waist.

"I just…I can't, Kurt, please," Blaine whispered brokenly burying his face in Kurt's neck. "I just want to be with you."

Kurt heart ached as he petted his neck. "Sweetie you have to talk about it. You can't keep bottling everything up or ignoring it. But you don't have to do it all right now if you don't want to. I'm so proud of you for telling me all of that though, I know it was hard for you," he cooed.

"I want to hate all of them," Blaine admitted rawly grasping his hips.

Kurt shook his head and kissed over his temple. "No you don't, you love them and they love you."

Blaine was silent in the wake of that statement and Kurt sighed. He didn't doubt that Blaine loved them still and he couldn't fathom why anybody wouldn't love Blaine but there was no point arguing it when Blaine refused to hear. It would be wasted words at this point so instead he turned to something Blaine _would_ listen to. "And I love you too."

That got a reaction and he felt Blaine smile faintly against his skin as he pulled him closer. "I love you more."

Kurt hooked fingers under his chin and brought him up to lay lips on his plump mouth. "Not possible."

They kissed languidly for a few moments, Blaine tilting his head for a better angle and licking over Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt pulled back reluctantly and Blaine whined and chased like always and Kurt indulged just a little further before setting them back. His dad really would come looking for them soon.

"You grab the biscuits, top right shelf and set up the tray and grab the milk from the fridge and I'll do the rest."

By the time they returned it had been twice as long as one would usually take to make drinks and Burt gave Kurt an unimpressed eyebrow. "Get lost?"

Kurt felt like falling into a hole but held his composure. "I tried to teach Blaine to complexities of hot chocolate and the results were less than edible so we had to start again."

Burt swung his gaze over to Blaine who gave him a charming I-totally- just-made-out-with-your-son-but-you-can't-prove-it grin that had Burt scowling and Kurt rolling his eyes as he helped Blaine pass out the mugs and set the biscuits down on the coffee table.

"Awesome!" Finn crowed. "Thanks, Kurt, Blaine."

Oddly even with the tension this felt comfortable and right. All of his family he could have here at present sharing company. Kurt thought that one day he'd have the coven around too. Jeff would drive his father mad with his insistent chatter and animation and Leon would charm the pants off Carole and Zach would continue to be Zach and Thad would play games with Finn and talk all things Call of Duty or Halo. And maybe, just maybe Blaine's parents and brother would be here too.

* * *

_New York  
Cooper's coven_

"The Fae Prince, Kurt Gelding, your brother's mate is alive."

The silence was deafening.

"Now I like to think I'm a pretty easy going vampire. I'm handsome and clever and charming- perfect really and to top it off I have a _great _sense of humour," Cooper bent over and leant down flashing a bit of fang, eyes tinting telltale black to show he was on the verge of losing it vampire style. "I don't find this the least bit amusing."

Kessa couldn't help but flinch back. Cooper Anderson was powerful. The only other time she'd ever done so was with his brother the other night. The wolf in her recognised the clearly superior strength and responded accordingly even though she seethed on the inside. "I'm telling the truth I swear it. Wesley Montgomery made all the Giver's promise not to tell anyone, they haven't informed the council and don't seem to be planning to either."

Cooper eyed for a few seconds face unreadable before pulling back and gesturing the guards forward casually as he walked back towards his chair. Kessa found herself unceremoniously being _dragged _along on her knees as the guards followed. She barely held in the urge to take a snap at their fingers for the sheer audacity.

The vampire leader's Second was eyeing her like he could see right through her at this point and it was eerie. He was an exotic looking vampire. Native American Indian decent making his skin dark and flawless, with intricate painted designs all over his body in whites and blues and reds. His hair was a fall of ebony down to his shoulders with beads and feathers weaved throughout. His face was handsome of course with large wide eyes of dark chocolate that bordered on perpetually black and a full obscene mouth. Really the only un-striking thing about him was his clothes. He wore a simple white vee neck that showcased the paint and jeans with no shoes.

He was such a contrast to Cooper who was everything that was Hollywood handsome, lightly tanned, charming smile, impeccably dressed in designer jeans and a button down open at the collar and Italian shoes.

Cooper sprawled back into his seat and steepled his fingers in front of his mouth. "Explain. You have one shot at this so really put your all into it 'kay?" he grinned all teeth, though it didn't reach his eyes. Kessa didn't reply. He pointed straight at her. "Great! Annnd _action!_"

She swallowed, though her pride got lodged in her throat and she had to forcibly remind herself just what this was for. "They didn't tell us much about the specifics-"

Cooper pulled a face and looked towards his Second, exaggeratedly whispering. "Not the best start wouldn't you agree?"

Kessa clenched her jaw at being so toyed with saying a little louder. "He turned up out of nowhere about a month ago. He'd been living as a human from what we could tell. Didn't even know about us or any of it."

The eldest Anderson brother eyed her sceptically. "Then what makes you so sure it's him?"

"Because he's fae."

Now that caught his attention.

"Excuse me?"

"He has powers still, I've seen them. They're weak and he can hardly do more than party tricks but he's definitely not human."

There was a moment of silence as Cooper's Second whispered in his ear while the New York leader stared her down looking for any micro expression that she was lying.

The exotic vampire pulled back after a few more moments and Cooper straightened up. "Has Blaine been feeding from anyone else?"

Kessa frowned not really understanding but knowing she had to answer. That it was a sore spot for her she was sure Cooper couldn't care less about. "No he stopped coming to any of the Giver's around the time the prince showed back up, though he wasn't feeding regularly before either."

The leader and Second exchanged a meaningful glance.

"Well good news dumpling!" Cooper exclaimed clapping his hands together and rising once more. "You get the part and didn't lose your head, well done you. There is one teeny problem though."

Kessa swallowed heavily feeling her stomach drop. "What? I told you everything!"

"And that was very nice of you," Cooper nodded amiably. "But see, Blaine may be a stubborn asshole of a little brother who holds grudges for _waaaay _too long. Like really it's quite impressive how good he is at staying pissed off," he looked off as if contemplating it before he shook his head getting back on track. "But he's my kid brother and if Kurt's back well," he shrugged, but fixed dead serious eyes on the wolf. "They're family."

"B-but I thought-"

The brothers were supposed to hate each other. He was supposed to be on _her _side! How the fuck had she miscalculated this?

Cooper chuckled and grinned maniacally like he was having the time of his life. "I know what you thought cupcake and let's just say you backed the wrong horse there. Now, the issue I'm having is what to do with you now? I can't have you running about running that mouth of yours to every vampire in the country now can I? Blaine and Kurtie-kins would just hate that. They're obviously in their honeymoon period again and that thing can last for… well I don't think they ever quite came out of it but us Anderson's have excellent stamina so it's not all that shocking."

"Coop," the Second prompted pointedly looking on the verge of rolling his eyes.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, right! To kill the wolf or not."

"You can't do that!" she shrieked, struggling in the hold for the first time now but the guards grip was relentless.

Cooper's eyes flashed and he rushed towards her and grabbed her jaw in a bruising grip, yanking it up until she cried out. "I can do whatever I feel like. No one knows you're here lover and you threatened one of mine and _I don't like that."_

"The cells are unoccupied," came the bored heavily accented English over Cooper's shoulder.

Copper hummed then waved them off. "Toss the trash down there for now. I'll decide what to do with her later, for right now I have to pack." He looked over to his Second. "What's the dress code for Ohio these days, Cloud?"

* * *

_Hummel Household_

The night had gone better than Blaine had expected it would have.

Burt was surprisingly more accepting than he thought he'd be at this stage even though he still gave him a hard enough time. He expected it though and really he'd think less of the man if he didn't do it so Blaine endured in silence.

Carole was a lovely human. She was kind and warm and everything Kurt could need in a step-mother. She didn't push to fill the space of Elizabeth, instead she was happy to settle into the role of friend and confidant if he needed a little advice.

And Finn.

Well Blaine was pretty sure the gangly teen wouldn't be making a move on Kurt but he had to be sure at first. It was involuntary. But as the night wore on he saw that Finn was nothing but nice. Harmless in a way that was endearing and he really tried to be a good brother despite his past misdeeds that Kurt made him swear up and down not to hold against him. If he'd done anything like Karofsky then nothing could have stopped him. If he wasn't so important to Kurt then even the little he _had_ done would have ended badly for the teen, but he was and so Blaine forced himself not to think about it.

Dinner was lovely and because Blaine only ate for taste Carole got things pretty spot on but the discussion of his parents hit on too many raw nerves to be comfortable. He didn't like to think about them. About what they'd done and at first it was because he was angry with all of them more than the initial hurt. Now it had festered and grown so much bigger that Blaine didn't know how to combat it. Heal it.

Kurt helped of course. He was Blaine's personal angel but he didn't know everything yet because Blaine couldn't speak it all. He was right though. He did still love all of his family and admitting that made it worse because he really wasn't sure how they felt about him anymore. If his father loved him then why did he continue to try and use Kurt to his own gain all those years ago? If his mother loved him then why did she sit idly by? If his brother loved him then why didn't he help him when he asked so desperately, when he was at his weakest, lowest point?

Right now they were watching the credits roll on the screen and Carole was returning with bedding for Blaine to sleep on the couch downstairs.

"I hope this is all right?" she said passing over a soft down set.

"Its lovely thank you," Blaine replied with a reassuring smile.

"Why don't you three head up and I'll help Blaine with setting things up down here," Burt surprised everyone by saying.

Kurt frowned. "Dad."

"Go on, I'm not gonna kill him. Scouts honour."

_I bet you were never a scout._

"I'll get changed then come back down to say goodnight," Kurt promised Blaine darting a kiss to his cheek before heading upstairs after Carole and Finn who waved lazy goodnights.

_And then there were two._

"I'm not gonna mock your intelligence kid. We both know why I'm down here," he stated bluntly and Blaine nodded.

"I love him," he said just as up front because if they were getting facts out there then they might as well start with the most important one.

"I'm getting that," Burt grunted looking none too pleased.

Blaine sighed. "I know you don't particularly like me-"

Burt held up a hand to stop him. "Now listen here, if I didn't like you then you wouldn't still be in my house, kid."

"I said particularly."

Burt actually cracked a smile.

"You did didn't you? Well I am very _particular_ with who my son is with yes."

"I wouldn't hurt him, Burt. Ever. And you're so important to him so I'd like us to be civil at least. For his sake. "

Burt was eyeing him strangely. "You talk like…" he shook his head and ran a hand down his face. "I swear sometimes you don't talk like any kid from this century."

Blaine almost choked on the air he was breathing. Almost fucking laughed. God's how perceptive was this human? He'd drastically underestimated him and Blaine was a fool for it. This man had raised Kurt. His beautiful, impossible, extraordinary Chosen so why wouldn't he be more than what met the eye?

Thankfully Burt hadn't noticed his minor panic. "Listen Blaine, Kurt was all I had for a long time. After his mom passed it was just us and well, I guess I never really let go of that. It's easier to let people in than let people go."

"Then let me in," Blaine suggested quietly.

Burt furrowed his brow.

"I don't want to steal him from you, it was never my intention no matter how much I want him just for myself I don't mind admitting. But I'd love to be a part of your family if you'll let me." He swallowed not knowing how much this was affecting him until this point or how much he meant it. Wanted it. "I respect you, Burt. If nothing else I respect you and thank you for bringing Kurt into the world and I hope that's a starting point at least?"

"My son's special," Burt said like he was testing him yet again and Blaine let himself be open, let the man see what he needed to.

"I know, please trust me when I say I know. That I love him with my whole heart."

Burt was silent, studying him before nodding. "And I respect you for standing up like a man and admitting it. Having this conversation with me." He nodded again. "You're good to him… good for him but if that changes…"

Blaine shook his head and said with absolute surety. "It won't."

Burt hummed. "I meant what I said at dinner, Blaine. You don't have to worry about being let in, you're part of the family now kid."

Blaine smiled actually feeling a little bashful. "Thank you."

Burt waved him off. "Let's get this done before your boyfriend comes yelling at me."

Blaine would have been stupid not to notice the way he said 'your boyfriend' instead of 'my son' and was in awe of this man. He didn't know if he could ever be so compassionate… but then he supposed they were giving and taking. Each loosening their respective holds so Kurt would be happy against both of their natural go-to instincts.

They were finished and Burt was double checking the locks by the time Kurt arrived back downstairs looking like he'd rushed seeing as he still had his head-band holding his hair back and a smudge of moisturiser under his chin.

Blaine was so in love with him it wasn't even funny.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted.

Kurt bounded off the bottom step and towards him looking him over. "You okay?"

Blaine smirked and they heard Burt chuckle front the front door. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

Kurt raised a brow stopping in front of him and Blaine intertwined their fingers. "He didn't show you his shotgun did he?"

Blaine chuckled quietly, looking down at their joined hands happily. "Surprisingly not. We just talked."

Kurt cupped and raised his chin, palm soft and warm. "About?"

Blaine used his free hand to gently rub in the moisturiser that Kurt had missed. "My favourite subject."

Kurt rolled his eyes but blushed prettily knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Fine. I get it. But if he like, threatened you or-"

Blaine laid a tender kiss on his lips to silence him and partly because they hadn't kissed nearly enough today for Blaine's satisfaction. "It's fine, my love. Trust me."

Kurt hummed in agreement a tad sulkily so Blaine began to place kisses all over his face even as Kurt squirmed away with giggles. Eventually it turned into a tickling war and they were laughing themselves breathless on Blaine's makeshift bed.

This is how Burt found them.

"Okay bed time kids."

Blaine reluctantly drew his hands from under Kurt's sleeping tee which was actually one of Blaine's tops he was happy to notice. It was strange that Blaine was so much older than Burt was but he still saw him as an authority figure. He called him 'kid' and Blaine actually believed it for a split second until rational sense kicked in.

"You got five minutes to say goodnight and then I'm coming back down if you aren't in your room," Burt told Kurt sternly before heading up.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep without you," Kurt admitted once his dad was out of hearing range.

Blaine shook his head at Kurt's pout and leaned into his ear. "Vampire remember."

* * *

_Dalton_

Blaine did in fact sneak into Kurt's bed that night and they kissed softly until Kurt drifted off lips still pressed intimately to Blaine's. The vampire himself got a few hours in before early morning where he slinked away from Kurt's warmth and scent reluctantly and climbed into the colder unused covers downstairs.

Breakfast was much easier than dinner last night with everyone familiarised and Burt's talk out of the way. He still wasn't jumping for joy but he was happy that Kurt was and that made all the difference. Kurt cooked breakfast and Blaine helped here and there, mainly just for an excuse to be close and touching even if it was innocently.

They wiled away the day with conversation and laughs. A few board games were pulled out. Films were played in the background and more food was eaten before Blaine and Kurt had to leave again. It was just the break Kurt needed and he was feeling one hundred times better about things. Recharged in a way.

The couple had met up with Santana and Brittany like planned and it had been pretty amazing for something so mundane as dinner and a film. It was more to do with the company. Kurt had never felt closer to the two girls and it was just a nice feeling to know that they were there. A different string of his more recent past that he got to hold onto and didn't make him sad to think about.

They'd returned to Dalton that night and hung out with Nick and Jeff. A Nick that looked like his world had been well and truly rocked and a deeply satisfied Jeff who stayed curled up in his lap practically purring the whole night away. If Kurt subtly hinted at his favourite colour and designer to the stocky vampire then that was between them.

After that it was a Sunday that had Kurt down in the Training Room with Jeff and Blaine back in the gym with some of the other guys. He paired up with Wes feeling like he owed the vampire an apology after going off at him over something out of his control but the knowing looks he was receiving quickly quelled it.

Wes was far too good of a leader. Didn't hold grudges for the sake of it. Kept a clear head.

They'd heard from Spencer on Saturday morning and he'd reported that he'd tracked Kessa all the way to New York but not beyond. It raised some questions. Either she'd gotten away and managed to shake the tail or gone to Cooper's coven. Wes ordered Spencer to sniff around a bit more discreetly then head back. They couldn't risk one of Cooper's coven seeing him and then having to explain why.

It frustrated Blaine of course but by this point he was helpless to do anything about it. All he could do was be prepared. Hope for the best. Enjoy the rest of the time they had without all the complications that were bound to follow in the wake of this.

The best friends spent the morning together just relaxing and goofing off because they hadn't been able to in a long time and Blaine felt guilty. Actually he'd been so wrapped up he hadn't spent a lot of time with any of his coven who had kept him going for so long when all he wanted to do was give up…nearly did, and vowed to change that.

Currently Blaine had challenged Wes to a pull up contest and they were laughing while straining their arms raising chins above the bar. It soon turned into a spectacle. David and Leon were taking turns baiting them, throwing things and generally being pains in the asses while Thad took bets.

The majority had Wes winning and the burn in Blaine's disused muscles agreed.

"It hurts!" he whined, sweat pouring.

"Suck it up bitch, I've got money on your lazy ass!" Trent heckled from his side and Blaine felt like letting go of the bar just to punch him in the face. It would be totally worth losing.

"Come on, Wes. Spank his ass!" Gerran encouraged and the leader grunted in reply face set in concentration as he just kept going and going fluidly.

"The vampire's a machine," Keith laughed incredulously. It wasn't often they got to see Wes like this ever since he took over.

"How many have they gone through?" Adam asked curiously from his perch on the weight bench.

"Dunno, hundreds maybe?"

"Hey Seb, wanna jump in the pot?" Thad asked the vampire who was steadily making pace on one of the treadmills.

"With the change you're betting I'm gonna pass thanks," was the cool reply and the vampires all sighed yet again at being brushed off for the thousandth time.

Blaine's arms were seriously shaking by now, every pull feeling like agony.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Zach asked from the doorway.

"Blaine challenged Wes to a pull up competition," David supplied, poking at Blaine's tensed stomach gaining a growl.

"You fucker," Blaine choked, breathe knocked out of him, body curling.

The dark skinned vampire laughed delighted.

"My, you do look dehydrated, _amico mio_," Leon informed him with a smirk grabbing a water bottle and tipping it straight over his head.

It gushed over his face, clinging in his curls and Blaine spluttered finally dropping with a groan of defeat. "Assholes," he panted gaining a few laugh at his expense. "Fucking pricks!"

"_Nooooo_," Trent cried falling to his knees cradling his head then shaking a fist at the ceiling. "Damn you need to root for the underdog!"

Wes smiled happily though he tried to cover it and dropped down shaking out his arms. "Now I've got work to do if you'll excuse me. David. Five minutes."

With that he sauntered straight out towards the changing rooms as if unaffected.

"Such a smug prick aint he?" Keith commented.

They all laughed then began to split up again to get on with their workout or head back up discussing what money they'd won or lost.

"Hey, Adam," Blaine heard Zach greet as he rubbed a towel over his head.

"H-hi, Zach. How are you?" Adam stuttered and Blaine peeked out between the fabric to see he was already blushing shyly as he stared up at him.

"Great!" Zach beamed enthusiastically, his garish orange tank no match for his personality. "Better now I've seen you of course."

Adam run a hand through his hair and ducked his head as if he had no clue what to say back to that. And maybe he didn't and that was the problem.

"Sooo whatcha benching these days?" Zach asked and Blaine knew for a fact that the redhead stalked the blonde too much not to know already.

"Umm, around two eighty today," Adam mumbled self consciously. "Usually a little higher though."

Blaine mentally snorted. _A lot higher buddy. _The vampire was a beast for someone so introverted. And Blaine thought that just maybe these two could have a normal conversation for a moment. Actually communicate.

He jinxed it.

"Well gotta keep up that rocking bod after all," Zach nodded glancing him over from head to toe, eyes dark and biting his lip.

"Uh, I well-I," Adam stuttered and blushed and just generally clammed up at the compliment.

"Zach!" Blaine called and the redhead looked over a little annoyed though Adam sighed in relief when those eyes weren't trained on him anymore. He looked miserable for a split second, kicking himself for something before getting up and heading out and it made the curly haired vampire positive that something was going on between them. Both sides.

Zachery watched him go forlornly before turning a glare on Blaine. "What the hell, B?"

"He was five seconds from walking away man," Blaine told him not unkindly.

Zach kicked at the floor, scowling. "Fine. Whatever."

It was more and more frequently that the cheerful, nothing-bothered-him vampire showed that he wasn't always okay. Like this thing was really wearing on him the longer it went on. "Hey, why don't you come around my room tomorrow after school and practise and we'll talk."

Zach twisted his mouth in confusion. "Uhh, okay. Why?"

"Just come yeah? We haven't really talked since…" he didn't want to say it. "It'd be great to catch up."

Zach brightened a little. "Yeah okay. Cool."

* * *

Tomorrow came around quicker than Blaine would have thought and soon enough they had finished a day of classes and practise for the show on Friday, the last day of school before they broke up for the holidays.

He'd talked to Kurt about his upcoming intervention of course and the fae had kissed him and said good luck sincerely knowing that it was overdue, making plans with Jeff which eventually led to encompassing Santana and Brittany as well so the three could get to know one another.

Blaine didn't like the idea of Kurt going out without him especially now Kessa was on the loose armed with vital information but he was convinced into a few hours as long as he checked in. Blaine didn't want to keep Kurt prisoner and he knew the fae was independent and would be unhappy trapped down here all the time. He'd just have to figure it out and let Kurt enjoy this little bit of anonymous freedom before the shit really hit the fan.

Until then Blaine made up for the inevitable separation by coercing a very willing Kurt into some fun on their bed while he was picking out an outfit. Kissing turned into grinding, grinding turned into hands, hands turned into mutual release and then Kurt was rushing off for a shower on wobbly legs least he be late.

Zach knocked on the door just as Kurt had come back into the room showered and dressed impeccably as usual in a long grey knit jumper that fell just over the curve of his ass, black jeans that hugged his legs like a second skin with boots and a scarf. Blaine got up from where he was lazing watching mindless television having only thrown a pair of jeans and a tee on and gave him a quick peck and slap on his perky ass on his way to the door because he couldn't resist. Kurt jumped in response though still heading for the mirror to fuss some more over his hair shooting him a playful glare over his shoulder at the manhandling.

"B!" the redhead greeted dressed in a purple tee and green jeans, ever colourful when the door swung open. "And you've got clothes on, His Majesty punishing you?"

"Quit while you've still got fangs Zach," Blaine warned as he let him into the room.

"Yeah, yeah, just because you're having Kurt's-ass withdrawals don't get all cranky on me."

Blaine shoved him in the back of the head, the redhead stumbling and laughing. "What have I told you?"

"Stop thinking and talking about Kurt's ass?"

"And what are you doing right now?"

"But that's not fair!" Zach pouted. "Adam keeps running away when I try to look at his. I'm just admiring for God's sakes."

"Yeah we definitely need to have this talk," Blaine reaffirmed under his breath taking steps to Kurt who wasn't even listening to their exchange as he fiddled with strands of caramel and chestnut.

He placed a kiss behind his Chosen's ear laying a hand on his hip. "Jeff will be waiting for you."

"And whose fault is that?" Kurt asked raising a superior brow as he looked at him through the mirror.

He smirked back. "I didn't hear you complaining, beautiful. In fact, I think I heard quite a lot of-"

"_Okay!"_ Kurt cut him off hastily catching the eye of the amused Zach who had sprawled out on the chaise.

"Your Majesty," he grinned cheekily, saluting.

"Freckles," Kurt poked his tongue back gaining that crazy laugh.

"_KURT!_ You are taking forever and I know it's because Blaine is trying to steal you away with naked good times but it's my turn- not for nakedness but stuff just as fun- so he can just fu-" Jeff's loud voice carried all the way down the hall until he reached the open doorway and saw that Kurt was indeed ready and not naked…unfortunately for Blaine. "Oh. Well then."

"Hey, Jeff," Kurt smiled trying to hold back his giggle and looking adorable.

Jeff put his hands on his hips and scowled. "It's not funny, Kurt! You're not even naked so there's no excuse for your lateness!"

_He _was_ naked, _Blaine mentally supplied with a smug satisfied grin.

"You want me naked, you don't… make up your mind blondie. And besides you're _always_ late!"

"Not always," Jeff protested.

"Pretty much," all three others chorused simultaneously and there was a beat of silence that followed it as they all eyed each other in surprise.

"I'd be very upset now if that wasn't awesome," Jeff informed them sternly before marching forwards and grabbing Kurt's hand towing them off.

"Bye sweetie," Kurt called to Blaine over his shoulder blowing a kiss.

Blaine pouted as he watched him go. "Love you! Be careful!"

"Love you too!" came from the hallway.

"I love you most-est," Zach joined in sickly sweet.

"Shut it, Freckles!"

Blaine laughed and then they were on their own. He walked over and closed the door before turning around to face his coven brother.

"So you asked me here to talk," Zach started then went faux wide eyed. "You're not breaking up with me are you? Is our secret rendezvous at an end?! Please say it isn't so!" He threw himself dramatically backwards.

"It's actually about you and Adam."

That got his attention.

He snapped upright, blue eyes bright and laser focused. "What about him?"

"I know I haven't exactly been present this past century but I'm not blind," Blaine stated bluntly.

"Sooo you want to help me get him to make out with me?" Zach asked slowly eyebrow cocked.

Blaine rolled his eyes, moving to take a seat on the couch. "I want to help you figure out what it is between you and Ad."

"And then we can get to the making out part?" Zach asked hopefully and Blaine sighed feeling he was running up against a brick wall of jokes that weren't the remotest bit funny but were always laughing at him.

"Seriously Zach, if that's all you want him for then this is going to be a much simpler conversation."

Zach huffed and sat back, all comedy and antics vanishing in place of pensive frustration as he looked down at the floor. "He doesn't fucking like me, Blaine. It's pretty damn obvious."

Finally.

"He's shy, but if it's meant to be then the bond will happen."

"Yeah well we don't all have super bonding skills like you, some of us it takes a little work," Zach rolled his eyes. "And truthfully?" he swallowed hard looking more vulnerable than he'd ever seen the joker. "I'm scared, Blaine."

"Zach-"

His blue eyes were bright pools of worry that had been nagging at him for years it seemed. "No, B, like what if I'm not his Chosen? I mean he doesn't notice me unless I get in his face. He doesn't talk to me. He runs away every time I try to talk to _him._ It isn't supposed to be like that right? He joined just before Kurt…_" _he let that trail like they always did around Blaine. "So that's over a hundred years and… nothing."

"There's not nothing," Blaine hastened to explain. No bond was the same. "_You_ feel it right?"

"Well I thought-"

"No there is no thought, think, if or maybe about this," Blaine told him voice hard and gaze stern. "Is Adam your Chosen?"

Zach breathed out hard but nodded, face set and Blaine had never seen him more serious as he took a moment to actually think about it for once. "Yeah," he croaked then cleared his throat and said clearly meeting Blaine's gaze squarely. "Yeah he is."

"Then you're his."

"But he hates me!"

"He doesn't know you, Zach. In all these years all you've done is gave him cheesy chat-up lines or mildly offensive comments and that's not _you._"

Zach looked away, brow drawn.

Blaine pressed forwards relentlessly. "Zachery Kensignton is a vampire that stood up to his family because what they were doing was wrong and was cast out. He's a crazy-ass motherfucker and he's loud and he has horrible dress sense but he's loyal and a damn good friend-"

"Blaine. I never knew you felt this way," Zach held a hand to his heart. "I'm sorry but I'm kind of interested in someone else but we can still be friends."

"And really not as funny as he thinks he is," Blaine finished on a deadpan.

Zach laughed but it wasn't as carefree or infecting like usual and nodded his head before he grew worried again. "What if he doesn't like me, B?"

Blaine shook his head. "He'll love you… the rest of us well…" he laughed when Zach scowled. "But hey, at least you'll have one person that will put up with your crazy."

"You lot would be nowhere without my crazy," he declared.

Blaine softened. "Probably not."

Zach ducked his head and coughed. "Before we start breaking out the nail polish and diaries… what do you think I should do next?"

"Talk to him." Zach opened his mouth but Blaine cut him off. "_Properly._ And if you can't manage that at first then I don't know, sing it to him or something. Write him a note. Text him. Phone him. But let him know you're interested."

"Surely he knows I am! I compliment him all the time and it never gets me anywhere. I have no idea what I'm doing wrong," Zach moaned pitifully, genuinely confused.

Blaine shook his head. "I really doubt it, no matter how hard that is to believe. Everything you've been doing is just so _big _Zach_. _Too in his face for him to register anything but 'oh gods get me out of here'."

Zach hummed thoughtfully; mulling it over like it was the meaning of life.

"So talk to him. _Subtly."_

"Don't say it like that. I can do subtle!"

* * *

_Lima Mall_

They were braving the masses once more in search of the perfect present for Blaine. Christmas was fast approaching and though Kurt had gotten his boyfriend the standard Hummel clothes package he got nearly everyone he was still looking for that special something to jump out at him.

The talk with Zach couldn't have come at a more opportune time actually and now Kurt had a few hours to trawl the shops, the internet bringing him no inspiration.

"This is hopeless," Kurt sighed as they walked out of yet another shop empty handed.

"Quit your whining Porcelain," Santana ordered linking pinkies with Brittany. "You're making me regret this whole be a supportive friend business I've gotten into lately."

"You're free to leave," Jeff informed her pleasantly gaining a bitchy glare from the Cheerio. They'd been at each other all day for some unknowable reason. The two blonde's had instantly taken a liking to one another but Santana wasn't so forthcoming. He just hoped they'd get over it. it didn't seem too nasty or anything, just like they were pushing one another or vying for some kind of position before they could settle.

"How about jewellery?" Brittany suggested as they walked. "He'd like something pretty that reminded him of you."

Kurt cocked his head, trying to think. "He doesn't really wear anything."

Jeff gave him an obvious look. "Kurt."

"He was wearing some necklace thing at dinner," Santana said absently, glancing in the lingerie store looking back at Brittany before going back to staring at a red lacy set that admittedly would look amazing on her.

"Double date dinner that the best friend should have been invited on," Jeff mumbled petulantly.

Kurt felt stupid.

Of course Blaine was always wearing his chain with the beautiful ring on the end. He'd been meaning to ask about it but he always got distracted just playing with it instead, admiring the beautiful detailing, falling in love at first sight with it. It really was a stunning piece and if Blaine wasn't so obviously attached he'd want to steal it. It was too small for Blaine's fingers anyway, which was curious in itself but gave him an idea.

"You're a genius, Brittany!" Kurt declared smiling big a new bounce in his step.

"To the jewellery store, Batman!" Jeff laughed grabbing his arm towing them off, Santana trying to hide her smile behind a sneer and Brittany just grinning happy she'd helped.

Once they were there it was relatively easy for Kurt. He had something specific in his mind and anything that didn't fit was simply discarded. Soon enough he found it. The perfect something and Kurt wanted Christmas to be tomorrow so he could see Blaine's face.

Mission accomplished they ended up in the packed food court eating a well earned Subway, girls and boys sitting on either side of the table.

"So I've been wondering," Santana started picking at her salad.

"Never a good thing," Kurt snarked back at her.

She ignored it. "Just how far have you and shortstop gone?"

"He's not short!" Kurt defended and lately he was realising he was quite right. Blaine seemed to be growing a tiny bit every day making them now nearly the same height. He didn't mind it. In fact it fit better with the picture of Blaine in his memories and wondered if it had anything to do we the now regular feedings Blaine was getting.

"You're such an avoider slutface," she smirked and Kurt gaped.

Jeff coughed. "Pot. Kettle. Black."

"I don't know those people," Brittany frowned. "Do they go to our school?"

"Something like that," Jeff laughed.

"I'd rather not discuss my personal life in the food court!" Kurt hissed glancing around nervously.

The Latina rolled her eyes studying her nails. "No one's listening. I could blow Crazy here under the table and no one would notice."

"First," Jeff started pointing at her. "Not gonna happen, I am very happily blow-engaged already."

"Wanky."

"Second, that creepy guy over there seems pretty interested in your boobs but yeah other than that I would agree," he shrugged taking a bite of his sandwich.

Santana preened under the attention sticking her chest out some more.

"Really San?" Kurt asked in distaste as he looked at the balding middle-age man who was fixated, slowly eating the fries in front of him sometimes missing his mouth entirely.

_Attractive._

Santana shrugged carelessly. "These badboys were made to be admired."

"I like admiring them, S," Brittany smiled at her and Santana actually faltered a little making Kurt grin. She was so gone for this girl it was plain as day.

"Thanks, Britt."

"Awww," Jeff cooed. "New couple alert!"

Santana growled at him. "Shut it."

"We do have a couple name," Brittany informed him happily.

Jeff bounced in his seat and leant forwards cupping his cheeks in his palms. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"We're getting off topic! I wanna know the down and dirty with Porcelain," the dark haired girl was quick to cut in.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in his chair all elegant superiority. "Who says I want to tell you?"

She rolled her eyes. "C'mon, it's like a duty to the world when you're hot to share the loving."

"I think they call that porn," Jeff supplied and Santana smirked at him.

Kurt squirmed in his seat. He didn't really feel the panicked mortification he used to when talking about this stuff but it was still relatively new. And there _was_ something that had been playing on his mind lately.

Brittany, weirdly perceptive sometimes grabbed his hand softly. "You can talk to us, Dolphin."

Kurt swallowed. "We've done some stuff."

"Wow. Insightful."

"Hush those ridiculous lips, Satan," Jeff snapped.

She growled at him but Kurt cut them off. "We make out… like a lot-"

"Yeah me and Britt's caught some of that tongue action," the Latina grinned winking at him.

The blonde girl nodded seriously. "I got turned on."

"They do it all over the place at Dalton," Jeff whispered to them in an aside.

Kurt flushed with wide eyes but pressed on. "We've, well, uh-"

Santana groaned in disappointment. "If you can't even say it then I'm pretty sure asses have not been tapped."

"We've only been together for two weeks!"

Jeff coughed eyes dancing with knowing and Kurt glared at him.

"So?"

"We're taking our time," he scowled at her. "Working up to it until we're both ready."

Jeff nodded eyes going dreamy. "That's half the fun."

"We haven't got to the blowjob stage," Kurt blurted out.

Jeff raised a brow and studied him. "But you want to."

Kurt blushed so hard he felt his face would catch fire.

"That's my boy!" Santana crowed. "Finally time for some Aunty Tana's school for the sexy."

Kurt raised a brow. "Really?"

"I graduated with honours," Brittany boasted in her usual endearing way that got Santana uncomfortable with the honesty.

"I bet you did," Jeff grinned and the Latina flipped him off promptly.

"Now what you gotta remember for a great blowjob is don't go half assed on it. If you're gonna stick it in your mouth then go to fucking town yeah?" Santana dove right in.

Kurt choked.

"Focus on them, the signals will all be there and that's basically your own how to guide," Jeff pitched in. "Like Nick makes this sound when I swirl my tongue this certain way and-"

"Jeff! Again with the over sharing!"

"I'm giving tips!"

"Oh God," Kurt groaned burying his face in his hands.

It was different talking about this. Thinking about it. Of actually _doing _it. He'd taken to mutual handjobs like a fish to water but what was different with that situation to now was that it wasn't an unfamiliar concept. He'd done it to himself numerous times before so when it came to doing to the same to Blaine he had a point of reference. A little experience he supposed if you could count it as that. Blowjobs however might as well have been alien for all he knew about the actual mechanics. Sure he'd dreamt about it, daydreamed maybe, but they were all very vague in comparison to what he was sure the actual act entailed.

He'd never felt more the blushing virgin until now.

"Okay ground rules. No biting. Teeth are generally a no, no unless you know what you're doing. But that's the big leagues, your first time you'll want to focus on sucking. Hollow those cheeks and use your tongue. It's going to be sloppy so don't worry so much about being prissy about it," Santana continued to rant off.

"And lips. You've got pretty lips, Kurt so try some lip balm to make them extra soft," Brittany informed him. "Also lick a lot, they seem to like that. I just picture it's a lollypop."

Santana rolled her eyes at the girl she loved fondly.

"Don't try to deep-throat your first time, its just not going to happen unless you have no gag reflex and I'm pretty sure I've seen you dry heave at Berry's outfits in the past. Concentrate on the head and only take down what fits comfortably for you and make up the space with your hand."

Kurt nodded trying to take it all in.

"Just remember that it's still about you," the blonde fae reminded him. "But Blaine's not an asshole so you don't have to worry about that too much."

"This is so involved," Kurt despaired, head filled up with too much and now he was doubting himself even more.

"It's not," Jeff promised giving him a reassuring smile. "You'll know what you're doing when your down there and like I said, Blaine will be vocal trust me. He'll tell you what he likes or doesn't."

"The trick is not to get embarrassed," Santana advised. "I mean the prick wants to get his dick wet yes? So he'll put up with it while you figure it out."

"Blaine's not like that," Kurt frowned.

Santana smirked like she'd been waiting to hear that. "Then you have nothing to worry about then."

* * *

**So Cooper's not evil... much (: **

**I know that's a weird place to leave things on but the next chapter kind of picks up straight from there. I didn't want to bombard you with another 25K update but I do want things to get moving in the story. So yeah (:**

**Okay I am seriously excited for the next chapter. Most of this one was just set up for all the goodness. Cooper coming to town, Christmas, Zach's new attempts at wooing Adam ;)**

**I have some of it already written so i'm hoping to get something up by the weekend if all goes to plan. If not then sometime next week for sure (:**

**Please review and let me know what you thought (: (: (:**

**Xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer - I own nothing Glee or otherwise recognisable**

**OMG guys over 700 reviews?! Ahhhh! Thank you! I love you all! Still in shock sometimes when I look at it.**

**Another long one which would have been up on TUSEDAY if my internet hadn't decided it was going to cut out every time I loaded up anything more than Google. Super annoying and its still playing up so i'll get around to replying to reviews and messages tonight hopefully but I want to get this up for you all while it's actually working and letting me (:**

**I'm not totally happy with it at all, but I've been over it so many times i'm getting sick of looking at it if i'm honest ha.**

**Song used is Tom Jones Sexbomb. I know random ha. Annd its another time skippy one. Also in one scene I POV switched within the chapter quite a bit so I hope its not confusing because I did break it up but its still one scene...**

**All mistakes are my own fault, and apologies in advance.**

**Warnings- Swearing, Vampire stuffs, Smuuttiness (lots) ;), Vague mentions of death and violence, Twists on canon...**

* * *

**Once More To Get It Right**

_Chapter 24  
Dalton_

Kurt returned to Dalton…enlightened? Maybe a little traumatised. Maybe a lot embarrassed.

He was unsure whether he'd be able to look Blaine in the eye again and not turn bright red. Like the vampire could see straight into his head and pluck out just what he'd been thinking and talking about. The way the discussion he'd just had, had made everything just that much clearer. Solidified. _Hot._

It was entirely helpful that his best friend seemed unable to drop the subject on the way back to Dalton, pitching little comments and 'tips' that occurred to him. Kurt was half intrigued, half mortified and it was the former that kept his lips shut as he listened with red cheeks to;

'_Try humming. Moaning. The vibration is epic!'_

Or…

'_He'll buck up into your mouth guaranteed so make sure your either ready to move with it or just hold down his hips. I used to threaten Nick at the start.'_

'_At the start?_'

The smirk he got was the definition of wicked. '_Miss Bitch didn't want to explain the concept of deepthroating to you but you're _my_ best friend so…'_

What came after that would be burned into Kurt's mind for the rest of his life.

Blaine and Nick were waiting at the underground entrance for them and soon swept them away to a previously unknown part of the complex to Kurt. The kitchen.

And what a kitchen it was. Open. Spacious. Three times the size of his little kitchen at home with an island in the middle of the room. It was black and white themed, the countertops black marble and the cupboards; floor, walls and ceiling were all stark white with chrome appliances scattered throughout.

Kurt was in love.

"Why have I never been in here?" the fae asked seriously and all three other occupants shrugged.

Jeff hopped up onto the island and Nick settled back in between his thighs comfortably humming happily when the blonde began to knead at his shoulders.

Blaine placed a kiss at his temple. "No one really comes in here. The Giver's have their own kitchen and dining area so this is all ours and as you know we technically don't _have _to eat."

"But all of you do," Kurt pointed out. "What happens, do you just live on take out?"

The three shared a look and Kurt gasped. "Jeff! You too?"

The blonde looked a little sheepish then pouted and whined, "I don't like cooking, Kurt. It's boring."

"Can't you just," he waved a hand. "Magic something?"

"I could. But that's also effort when I could just sit back and watch the food come to me. And besides the school is paid to provide us with _healthy _food. It's not like we don't eat it at all."

No they just pushed it around their plates.

Kurt shook his head and walked over to the massive refrigerator and yanked the doors open. It was barren except for mocking half eaten Chinese and pizza boxes scattered around.

"We're going grocery shopping," Kurt decided with a sure nod throwing the doors closed and turning to face them. He'd never eaten so much take out in his life and that was stopping right now.

"I don't like shopping," Nick groaned throwing his head back against his mates shoulder in despair. "That's why they invented credit cards and Jeff's and Kurt's so that vampires like me don't have to go."

Blaine pulled Kurt over by the waist. "We could just order what we need online and have them deliver it."

Kurt gave him a glare. "We're going grocery shopping," he stressed again.

"All together?" Jeff asked.

Kurt looked over to him. "Uh, yeah."

"Like as in Niff and Klaine. Out. All together."

"Am I missing something?" Kurt sighed cocking his head as if the new angle would provide some clarity.

Jeff pushed Nick forwards and climbed onto the island properly throwing his hands in the air looking like a kid on Christmas morning. "Double date grocery time!" he declared. "Have _that_, Santana!"

Blaine leant into his ear. "We could go on our own, it's not too late to run."

* * *

Jeffery Lazinder Duval Sterling. Love of his life. Keeper of his heart… was more than a little excited as they piled into his Humvey ready to drive to the nearest store.

He bounced endlessly in the passenger seat, fiddling with dials and the radio and chatting up a storm to no one in particular seeing as Nick was trying not to let his head explode and Kurt and Blaine were pretty much making out in his backseat.

Awesome.

"Nick!" Jeff called him exasperatedly and the vampire took his eyes off the road to glance over at his beautiful male.

"Hmm?"

The fae scowled and it was all adorable little lines in his forehead under his fall of fair hair and wrinkled nose that he wanted to lean over and kiss. "You're not listening to me," he sulked, good mood plummeting and Nick didn't like that.

He reached over the gearshift for his Chosen's hand and grabbed it after a half-hearted struggle on the fae's part. "Course I am sweetheart, I love listening to you."

And he did. It's just that sometimes the words bleed together when Jeff got in one of those moods where everything was one hundred miles an hour. He needed someone to slow him down and Nick had always been that person… well when he wasn't encouraging him to go faster.

"What did I say then?" the blonde challenged.

"That you were the most beautiful person on the whole planet?" he asked and no, he had no problems with sucking up thank you, especially when it was all truth anyway.

Jeff huffed out a breathe trying not to smile. "_No_."

Nick pretended to think as he took a turning. "Hmm, oh was it that I love you more than anything?"

"Nick-"

"Or was it that I can't wait until we stop this car so I can kiss you stupid?" Nick cut off glancing over to give his mate a wanting look.

Now that caught the blonde's attention. Jeff shot him a wicked look before fiddling nonchalantly with their joined fingers looking down. "It may have been somewhere along those lines," he agreed casually. Playfully.

They both knew it wasn't anywhere close and suddenly the grocery store couldn't come fast enough.

Jeff seemed satisfied now though and had stopped fidgeting only occasionally playing with the radio to skip over songs he didn't like when the necking couple in the backseat caught his attention.

Nick nearly drove off the road when Jeff started snapping pictures on his phone.

"Uh, sweetheart?"

"_Yeees?"_

"What are you doing?"

"Documenting."

"Oh okay."

_Snap, Snap, Snap._

"Uhhh, Jeff?"

"Ummhmm?"

"Why?"

"Because they're cute!"

Nick glanced in the rear-view and saw some heavy tongue action on Blaine's part that Kurt seemed more than eager to receive. Right. Cute. He looked back to his Chosen and saw him sticking his own tongue out in concentration as he fiddled with things on the touch screen.

_Now that was cute,_ he sighed dreamily to himself and narrowly avoided hitting a station wagon in the next lane. _Okay. Focus on driving Duval._

They finally arrived and Nick gladly swung into the parking lot and found a space close to the entrance. Blaine and Kurt finally detached tonsils and Jeff thankfully stopped being camera happy as they all hopped out.

"This is fun," Jeff declared as Nick came around the hood locking up.

Kurt shook his head with a laugh from his spot curled into Blaine. Lately the vampire had been improving in leaps and bounds. He was getting his physique back with the gym sessions and regular feedings, his control was strengthening and the asshole was gaining the extra inches of height he had lost over the years with his declining health, putting him level with Kurt now but just above him when he was done. Nick cursed his own shortness because he'd peaked centuries ago. There would be no more growing upwards for him not that Jeff minded so he said. Really the height difference wasn't a problem in reality, Nick just liked to grumble.

"You actually have to go inside, Jeff," Kurt said.

"I know that, I was just saying."

Nick chuckled and intertwined their fingers. "C'mon sweetheart, let's get the torture over and done with."

They headed inside, Jeff demanding that _he _got to push the shopping cart but then quickly got bored and hopped inside demanding Nick push them both instead. The vampire looked at those pleading jade pools and couldn't say no. It wasn't like they weighed anything at all to him anyway.

Giving that it was around eight o'clock at night the supermarket wasn't too busy at all, in fact they were quite alone giving the emptiness of the lot outside and lack of bodies and numerous beating hearts inside.

Kurt and Blaine followed after them whispering to one another occasionally, sneakily kissing when no one else was around on others. They really were a world unto themselves and Nick guessed they were kind of, a little bit, if he had to choose a word and agree with Jeff…cute.

He glanced back around and saw Jeff on his knees, phone back out and aimed over his shoulder.

Nick snorted incredulously, stopping pushing and leaned down into him. "Jeffery."

The blonde dropped his hand and redirected his attention easily enough, staring deep into his eyes and quirking his favourite smile. "Nicholas."

"I believe I promised you something," he said lowly loving when he heard Jeff's heart pick up.

He grabbed the handle in between Nick's and put them closer together. "You did."

Nick closed the remaining gap and joined their lips together, mouths slotting perfectly like they had done from the first all those many years ago. He heard Jeff sigh his favourite noise, the one that was all his, all relaxation and contentment and he answered back as he always did, by cupping his jaw and angling to deepen the kiss.

They traded back and forth for a while, slow and languid. Liquid movements that blurred one into the other seamlessly until he heard a familiar _snap._

He drew back blinking in confusion before Jeff's mischievous kiss swollen smile drew his attention. He looked right and saw the phone facing them.

"Did you seriously just take a picture of us while we were kissing?" Nick asked confused.

"We're cute too!" Jeff informed him leaning up and licking at his nose causing it to scrunch from the wet sensation. Jeff laughed delightedly. "Plus I need a new background."

Nick shook his head before curiosity peaked his interest. "Let's see."

Jeff turned it around and they examined carefully heads pressed close. In all honesty they looked hot but Nick saw an opportunity instead. "I think we should do it again."

Jeff caught on immediately but didn't say anything only nodded seriously. "We can totally do it better."

"Much."

"Okay guys, what do you all like to eat?" Kurt cut in walking up besides them. Nick tore his eyes away from his Chosen and shrugged.

"Food," Jeff nodded decisively. "Or in Nick's case, me."

Nick spluttered a laugh and so did Blaine while Kurt blushed a little. "Not what I meant, Sterling."

"We'll just go aisle by aisle and throw things in. It's not like we have a budget," Blaine suggested rubbing circles into the fae prince's waist.

Kurt and Jeff caught eyes and grinned. "No budget!"

Nick and Blaine did the same and sighed. "Here we go."

Kurt skipped happily around the aisles after that, dragging a willing enough Blaine after him asking opinions on this or that before doing the same with Nick and Jeff.

"Ohh, Nick can we get ice cream?" Jeff asked from where he was cross legged in the cart now, various boxes and packages of food surrounding him as he picked them up one after the other to examine fascinated.

"Sure we can sweetheart."

"Kurt, where's the ice cream?" his mate called ahead to where Kurt was examining one brand against another and Blaine was too busy kissing his neck from behind to help.

"A few aisles over," was distractedly called back and then he was walking over… well trying his best with a vampire limpet glued to his back.

"Kurt, get in and we'll ride over in style," Jeff coerced trying to clear a space.

"No, Jeff I'm fine walking," Kurt declined eyeing the tight space and Nick didn't exactly blame him. There wasn't that much room in there with a lanky fae and all that food.

"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun!"

"There's no room!"

"There will be if I move this…" he picked up one of the fancy boxes and read the label. "Fillet mignon. I mean who needs that anyways?"

He made to chuck it out but Kurt caught it. "Do not throw my food, blondie," the fae prince warned.

"Then get in the metal thingie with me," Jeff countered crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are such a child."

"Just get in!"

"Fine, I will!"

"Okay then!"

Kurt grumpily clambered over and settled down awkwardly into the space he had wincing at all the cold things pressing against him. There was a beat of silence.

"You sure showed him, beautiful," Blaine smirked and Kurt picked up the fillet mignon and tossed it at Blaine's head.

"Shut up."

Jeff clapped his hands happily the pointed dramatically. "Onwards!"

Soon enough Kurt was happy to sit in the cart and let Nick push them around while asking Blaine to grab him things as they strolled down the aisles. Nick was surprised the prince didn't mind when the two had to start piling things on their laps but he endured without complaint.

They got strange looks from the other customers of course but Nick or any of them for that matter couldn't care less. Kurt and Jeff were giggling back and forth happily and Blaine and Nick were just as content to watch them.

"You know half of this stuff won't even get used," Nick said to Blaine in an aside.

Blaine contemplated it. "Kurt might make them."

Nick laughed. "Okay, I guess we will be using it then."

Blaine smirked back then sighed in relaxation, stretching his arms over his head and Nick hadn't seen him so stress free and content in a long, long time. "This is nice."

Nick patted him on the back overwhelmed because it hit. _Finally_ he had his friend back. "Yeah it is."

Blaine looked over at him and smiled softly. "Thank you," he said sincerely and Nick didn't have to ask what for.

"You would have done the same for me. For any of us."

Blaine nodded and ducked his head. "Still, it couldn't have been easy. I know it wasn't."

"But it was worth it," Nick stressed getting Blaine to raise his head again and there was so many unresolved issues in his eyes. Guilt, sadness, fear. Blaine was better than he had been. Recognisable to them now, but he wasn't wholly himself and none of them expected him to be. They couldn't possibly expect that quick of a turn around. "I'm here to talk if you ever need it you know," he offered.

"I'm fine," Blaine shrugged off and it was clear he didn't want to deal with it.

There was a beat of silence where all they could hear was the squeak of wheels and hushed whispers of their mates.

"Have you talked to Kurt about it?"

"About what?" Blaine played dumb.

Nick sighed. "You can't keep avoiding it forever you know. He can help you if you let him."

Blaine shook his head. "He has enough on his plate, Nick. Every time he turns around its something new or scary and I'm not adding to that."

"He'll find out."

Blaine swallowed.

"He's avoiding it just as much as you right now but once he notices how affected you are he'll push, B. You know he will. He loves you too much not to."

"I don't want him to know," Blaine admitted hoarsely. "He'll look at me different."

Nick shook his head. "He'll love you_ more _for it. What you went through Blaine I can't even begin to wrap my head around and you need to talk to someone about it or you'll never be able to let it go."

"Oh, Blaine grab that jar of mariana sauce for me please sweetie," Kurt unknowingly interrupted and the vampire cleared his throat before smiling over to him and doing just that leaning over and giving him a kiss as the jar traded hands. Only Nick saw how crumpled Blaine's face was when he closed his eyes.

Sighing the stocky vampire leaned over himself and placed a soft kiss to the top of Jeff's bright head. Jeff craned his head backwards so they could lock eyes.

"Hello there sexy," Jeff grinned.

Nick laughed despite himself and dropped an upside down kiss to his lips. "How ya doing, gorgeous?"

His mate shrugged. "Some cucumber thing is sticking me in the bum but other than that."

Nick scowled playfully. "You better tell that vegetable to keep his… slices to himself."

Jeff burst out laughing. "Slices?"

"They don't have hands!" Nick defended.

"But it's not even cut up!"

"Quiet you," Nick hushed kissing him again even through the laughter.

There was a disgusted huff that pricked Nick's ears and his head snapped up to the older women down the end of the aisle half full basket slung over her arm and judging eyes piercing their way.

Nick and Blaine tensed having been the only ones able to hear.

"Nicky?" Jeff asked confused and worried.

He smiled back reassuringly. It wasn't that what she had done had really affected him deeply because being a vampire homophobia was nonexistent in the supernatural world so he had no past hurts that flared up. It was just the ignorance that caught him off guard. The hate. And suddenly he felt awful for Kurt, having grown up in this world this time around and having to deal with that day by day. The Karofsky incident leapt into his mind and he felt like growling. Blaine had every right to fly off the handle in his eyes, if it had been Jeff there wouldn't even be pieces left to identify.

He gave the women a narrowed look and like she could sense something otherworldly or dangerous about him she quickly scurried away. Nick looked towards Blaine who was statue still staring at the spot the human had once been and he clapped him on the back.

"Shopping right?" he reminded pointedly and Blaine unclenched his jaw.

"Yeah right."

"Sweetie?" Kurt asked unsure and Blaine just smiled at him grabbing his hand to kiss.

"Anything else we need?"

Kurt looked unconvinced but let it drop. "I think we're just about done."

They nodded and walked in the direction of the checkout when something brightly coloured caught Jeff's attention.

"Wait, reverse!"

Nick raised an un-amused brow but did as asked and navigated them backwards towards... the toy aisle.

Jeff stood up, packages of food dropping all around him and onto Kurt.

"Hey!"

"Out, I want out!" Jeff exclaimed making grabby hands and Kurt snorted a laugh.

"You look like a three year old."

Jeff ignored him and Blaine stepped up to help his Chosen out of the cart too when Nick hooked the blonde under his arms and pulled him over easily.

He broke away and went exploring 'ohhing' and 'ahhing'. "Oh look guns!"

The three walked over; setting the cart out of the way and saw Jeff holding up Nerf guns gleefully.

"These things are great!" Nick grinned grabbing one and Jeff laughed at him.

He heard Blaine mutter. "Just as bad as one another."

Nick quickly divested the packaging and loaded up the yellow, plastic handgun with the foam bullets before turning and firing one at Blaine's head. It ricocheted off and Kurt ducked out hair of the way covering his precious while Blaine looked unimpressed.

"Really, Duval?"

Nick blew the tip of the gun like it was smoking.

What followed afterwards was what they would later refer to as, 'The Battle for Walmart'. It was anarchy. There were no rules, no teams and hundreds of human kid toys everywhere. Pirate swords, lightsabers, balls. They shouted and laughed and played around until a spotty employee arrived to tell them to stop and that they had to pay for all of the ruined and opened merchandise. They agreed amiably, still chuckling.

At the counter Kurt was still stealthily shooting people in the back of the head and blaming it on Jeff who then proceeded to chase him around the tills with the samurai sword he'd fallen in love with giggling their heads off. The management looked on the verge or kicking them out but the sheer amount they were buying seemed to tip the scale and the unlucky cashier was stuck trying to find barcodes off of torn, squashed pieces of cardboard.

When they were all checked out and paid for Nick and Blaine looked to one another before grabbing their orange shotguns and ran after their mates, shopping trolley the perfect object to jump onto to shoot as they moved.

It was a pretty perfect double date.

* * *

_Dalton_

_The next day…_

Wes banged his gavel calling order and the chattering simmered down some, Kurt quieting his laugh to a soft chuckle as Jeff tried to do the same on the other side of his Chosen. Blaine rolled his eyes indulgently at the pair. They really couldn't help themselves. The three including Nick who Jeff was leaned up against at the opposite end took up a couch on their own while Leon, Tristan and Adam took the one opposite them. The other coven members were scattered about the rest of the space, some on single armchairs and the rest standing.

"Now, as you know the Christmas performance is only a few days away so we really need to get these numbers nailed down," the leader spoke loudly to the room.

Zach coughed from his spot next to the window behind the couch Adam was sat on. "Sorry to interrupt but I'd like to say something before we start?"

Wes raised a brow and Blaine sat up straighter catching those blue eyes quickly and seeing determination and fear mixed in their swirling depths. He darted a glance down to Adam who was discreetly looking over his shoulder at the other vampire, quick darts of looks before facing forwards only to do it again like he couldn't help it. At least it was encouraging even if Zach was oblivious to it. Before Adam wouldn't dare cast a look Zach's way in fear of him catching it and initiating something but it seemed lately both vampires were getting closer and closer to the edge of _something_. The change from Sunday was surprising but by no means unwelcome. The sooner the two sorted things out the easier they could all breathe and the happier their family would be.

David was the one to answer. "Is it serious?"

They all knew Zach could be a goof so it was a valid question.

Zach ran a hand through his insane spiking flames of hair. "Uh, yeah," he cleared his throat awkwardly and there was visual shock rippling through the room at the sight of unabashed, unashamed _Zachery _getting flustered and being _serious._

"The apocalypse is nigh!" Trent announced and there were a few titters while Zach frowned retreating a little into himself.

"No that's when you actually acquire a brain cell," Sebastian drawled boredly from his spot by the door.

Everyone went silent for a few seconds, each vampire more baffled by the last because Sebastian had just inadvertently stood up for someone that wasn't himself.

The vampire twitched against the wall, scowling more heavily by the minute as they all continued to stare at him, some even slack-jawed.

"Oh don't give me that dewy eyed crap, I couldn't care less about Zachery's precious feelings, I just thought it was necessary to point out the error," he snapped at them pulling out his phone and busying himself with people that evidently weren't them.

"Just because _you like us_," Jeff sang just to be a little shit and received the bitchiest glare possible.

"I can assure you I don't."

"You do a little bit though."

Sebastian gnashed his fangs in irritation.

"Sweetheart," Nick warned gently at the baiting though his voice was all humour and he threw Sebastian a glare.

Kurt bit his lip to hide his own amusement and Blaine grinned against his temple.

"We should probably get back on track," Thad suggested, ever present tablet in front of him hooked up to the internal security. Keith and Gerran were today's security duo, guarding the underground exits and walking the perimeter but Thad liked to keep on top of things and so did Wes so the feed was always running for one of them.

Wes nodded. "Zach, you have the floor."

The redhead inhaled and exhaled hard before starting. "Well as you guys know, I'm not too good with words," he explained hesitantly, pointedly avoiding even looking Adam in the eye for once. "And well I don't want to fuck this opportunity up by talking things that don't make sense so a good friend suggested I try to do it a different way. With the councils permission I'd like to sing a song."

Blaine was so proud of him he could have burst with it, literally moving to the edge of his seat whispering a mantra in his head. _Come on, Zach. Don't fuck up. Just tell him how you feel._

The three exchanged looks but they all knew what the answer would be. "I suppose we have time," Wes conceded giving him a fortifying look and smile like he knew what he was about to do.

_Damn vampire knew everything._

Zach dared to look at Adam once, the two catching gazes before Adam skittered his away looking down at his shoes. Zach swallowed then moved over to the Ipod dock and plugged in his phone scrolling through the lists and there was a slight pause, a stutter as Zach hovered his shaking thumb over something shoulders tense enough to break before scrolling again frantically and choosing something different. It made Blaine frown worriedly for a moment and when the first beats blared he knew it was for the right reason.

Zach had choked. He was sure of it.

The redhead turned around with a big fake smile on his face and it made Blaine sigh sadly as he sat back.

Kurt next to him was stunned. "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is..?"

"I think it is," Blaine grimaced as Zach opened his mouth. It wasn't that he was bad. In fact the vampire was _good. _A higher key because his voice wasn't as deep as the original but it was light and fun to listen to. That was the problem.

_**Aw, aw baby, yeah, ooh yeah, huh, listen to this  
Spy on me baby use satellite  
Infrared to see me move through the night  
Aim gonna fire, shoot me right  
Gonna like the way you fight  
And I love the way you fight**_

Zach strutted about the room many would say confidently but Blaine could still see the tension in his movements and the steady gaze he settled on Adam was nothing less than heartbreaking. You looked properly and you saw all this hope, all this disappointment, all this _longing_. Like he was trying to convey with his eyes what he was too scared to say out loud.

One glance at Adam though was the real killer though.

The younger was distracted. Caught off guard and too busy being embarrassed to really _see. _It was always the same way. The blonde's eyes were drawn to the spectacle and rested on the surface, never questioning the whys.

"I thought you talked to him," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"I did."

_**Now you found the secret code I use  
To wash away my lonely blues well  
So I can't deny or lie cause you're the only one to make me fly  
Sexbomb, sexbomb you're a sexbomb  
You can give it to me when I need to come along  
Sexbomb, sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on  
baby you can turn me on**_

Kurt gave him a deadpan look then glanced at a stripping out of his blazer and throwing it to David with a wink Zach before turning back again with an eyebrow raised. "Oh really? What about?"

"Sex apparently," Jeff interjected dancing in his seat. "I_ looove _Tom Jones! What a sexy human!"

Nick growled territorially. "I hate Tom Jones, he's not that great. Overrated."

Jeff turned a knowing look on him before kissing the side of his mouth grinning as he spoke into the skin. "You were singing him in the shower yesterday, honeypie."

_**Now don't get me wrong ain't gonna do you no harm no  
This bomb's made for lovin' and you can shoot it far  
I'm your main target come and help me ignite ow  
Love struck holding you tight  
Hold me tight darlin'**_

"Adam looks like he's traumatised," David commented with a smirk, glad that for once nothing bad was happening to him and gaining a smack upside the head from Wes that bellied that.

"It is like a very bad strip show _si?_" Leon commented tilting his head slightly as if the better angle would explain more before looking towards Tristan who just faintly smiled and shook his head at him.

"I think it's the desperation. Throws off the whole thing," Trent advised sagely as they watched Zach try to joke around in front of everyone, singing directly at Adam the whole time.

_**Make me explode although you know the route to go to sex me slow  
slow baby  
And yes  
I must react to claims of those who say that you are not all that**_

**_Sexbomb, sexbomb you're a sexbomb_**  
**_You can give it to me when I need to come along_**  
**_Sexbomb, sexbomb you're my sexbomb_**  
**_And baby you can turn me on turn me on darlin'_**  
**_Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb sexbomb_**  
**_You can give it to me when I need to come along_**  
**_Sexbomb sexbomb your're my sexbomb_**  
**_And baby you can turn me on_**

**_You can give me more and more counting up the score_**  
**_Yeah_**  
**_You can turn me upside down inside out_**  
**_You can make me feel the real deal uh uh_**  
**_I can give it to you any time because you're mine_**

**_Sexbomb, sexbomb you're my sexbomb_**  
**_And you can give it to me when I need to be turned on_**  
**_no, no_**  
**_Sexbomb, sexbomb you're my sexbomb_**  
**_And baby you can turn me on turn me on_**  
**_And baby you can turn me on turn me on_**  
**_Baby you can turn me on turn me on_**  
**_Ooh baby you can turn me on turn me on_**  
**_Baby you can turn me on oh_**  
**_Baby you can turn me on oh_**  
**_Baby you can turn me on_**  
**_Well baby you can turn me on_**

Adam actually looked close to tears as he stared up at Zach through the silence before he was on his feet and the all too familiar sight of him running out was seen.

"Adam!" Zach called after him, voice breaking pitifully.

They all felt weighted down, like no one could dare breathe or move in fear of setting something off. And it wasn't funny. It stopped being so about halfway through when they saw just what Blaine had at the start of this whole debacle. Zach was struggling and Adam was lost and it became almost painful to watch.

"We'll adjourn for the day," Wes suddenly announced giving everyone a pointed look and they got the message. Zach didn't need to be stared at or ridiculed and even Sebastian stayed mercifully silent though he judged silently with his eyes and the sneer on his lips was of deep disgust.

"I'm gonna go find, Adam," Kurt whispered to Blaine throwing a look at Zach briefly. "Talk to him. He needs you."

Blaine nodded and gave Kurt a quick kiss before standing up as everyone else filled out of the room. Wes stayed behind.

"Zachery," he sighed coming around the council desk and perching on the edge arms crossed, gaze sympathetic.

The vampire said nothing, just continued to stare at the door unseeingly and they gave him those few minutes without a word because it looked like he desperately needed them.

The best friends shared a glance after a while before Blaine stepped up next to him. "I thought you were gonna do subtle, Zach? That was so far away from subtle it might as well have been in another universe," he asked softly.

Zach clenched his jaw, the muscles in his cheeks ticking before running a harsh hand through his hair, pulling painfully before moving to walk off.

Blaine grabbed him firmly and turned him so he looked straight into blue eyes. Blue eyes that were dark with sadness and heartbreak and hopelessness.

"What's going on? What happened?"

"You said not big."

It was monotone.

"Yeah."

Zach looked off out the window. "You said the real me."

Blaine nodded and when Zach turned back he looked even closer to devastated. "But I am big, Blaine. That's me!"

Realisation dawned.

"Zach-"

The redhead shook his head. "Forget it."

"No, I'm not gonna forget it!" Blaine growled at him. "You shot yourself in the foot Zach, own up to that."

Zach yanked his arm away and paced fiercely around the room hands on his head. "It wouldn't have worked anyway!" he stated.

"You don't know that," Wes said calmly, watching him.

"You chickened out, Zach. Instead of fighting, you gave up well before you opened your mouth," Blaine stated and yes it was harsh but being gentle wasn't working with this vampire and at the end of the day Blaine would be damned if he let Zach ruin his own potential happiness.

"Yes, okay! I bottled it. Is that what you wanted to hear, Blaine?" Zach shouted turning around to face him, face red. "I was fucking terrified. Terrified that if I laid it all out there it would be much worse him rejecting me then that what he'd been doing before. I was scared that he'd laugh at me. That he wouldn't take me seriously," he scoffed. "And apparently nobody in this fucking place does."

He paused for breathe, eyes watering. "And I love him. I fucking love that male and I've never admitted it properly to myself before this moment and it fucking _hurts_ cause I'll never have him now. I'll never get to know him properly like I've wanted to all these years following him around like a creepy stalker. He'll never get to know me like I want him to. I know I joke around all the time but sometimes I really don't feel like laughing. I just want someone to hold. Who'll wanna hold me back." He stopped again then whispered. "I just want _him._"

Blaine was floored.

* * *

Admittedly Kurt hadn't talked to Adam much since he'd been back. He'd been caught up with so many people- mainly Blaine- that it was hard to try and build so many friendships back up in so short a space of time but Adam was impossibly sweet and Kurt wanted so badly to help him. It was instinct to him. People he saw as family he fought fiercely for and that was that. End of story. So every past feeling he'd ever had about Adam, every laugh they'd shared or smile freely given rose up to tell him to do this. To seek out the blonde and get him through this.

After a little helpful direction from Tristan he knocked on Adam's door a whole different corridor and section away from Blaine's rooms. He got no answer but everything was telling him Adam was in there so he tried again.

"Adam? It's me, please open the door."

Silence.

"I promise no one else is with me, I just wanna make sure you're okay," Kurt tried to cajole, sighing at the hardwood.

"K-Kurt, please I just want to be alone for a little while," came a thick tear-filled voice in reply, muffled further from the wood separating them.

"Five minutes, tops. Please?" Nothing again and Kurt nearly growled in frustration. "Okay I didn't want to have to do this but if I have to make it like a… um, royal decree or whatever it is that I can do as prince then I will," he threatened half heartedly.

_You sound ridiculous, Hummel._

There was weak watery laughter and Kurt didn't even care it was at his expense as the door creaked open and red rimmed puppy dog eyes peeked through the gap.

Kurt softened further at the sight and gave him a warmth comforting smile. "Hey. Good news, I won't have to throw you in the dungeons or chop off your head or anything," he joked.

Adam gave a half smile looking down at the floor in embarrassment but shifting the door wider open so Kurt could slip inside. The room was everything he expected. Bright and cheerful, light and happy but nothing overly in your face. The walls were cream with warm brown accents, the furniture a light varnished oak. He had a sofa facing a mounted plasma screen with a game system set up and a thousand DVD's scattered around. A bookshelf lay in one wall overflowing and there were paintings on the walls of beautiful landscapes and idealistic places Kurt had never seen the equal of before that let him know they were depictions of places not known to the natural world.

It all gave Kurt the sense of someone who was fascinated with life but was scared to _live _it.

He turned back to the hulking blonde who was head and shoulders taller than him as well as twice as muscle heavy. He was such a contradiction. For someone so physically _present _to be so closed off and small. Zach matched him for height just barely, though no one where near in muscle tone but it often seemed like the redhead were the bigger of the two. The stronger. Because his presence just lent him that added bit extra that he needed until the illusion wore off and you saw that maybe Zach was just as small and closed off as Adam was, just hid or dealt with it better.

"You don't have to be here you know. I'm fine hon-" Adam started to say but the eyebrow Kurt raised shut him up and made him swipe at the wetness on his face self consciously.

Kurt shifted on his feet not sure where to start now that he was here. "Can we maybe sit?" he asked, feeling weird standing in the middle of the room.

Adam blushed and hastily ushered him towards a seat. "Yeah, oh God's sorry I have no manners at all! Can I get you anything, a drink or something?"

Kurt shook his head. "How are you even real? I thought Blaine was dapper but you're a whole other level of gentlemen."

Adam's eyes all but bugged out of his head at the compliment and he clammed up retreating to the chair opposite the three-seat Kurt was now perched on. The fae was getting a small taste of just what Zach had been dealing with all these years.

"W-well, I, no I'm not- I mean…" the vampire stammered and it was clear his emotions had already been shot from earlier so now he wasn't making any sense at all even in the company of friends. The vampire breathed in deeply. "My mother always said it was important to have manners and you're a fae prince."

Kurt shifted with his own flush. "Uh yeah about that, I'm not really sure that title applies anymore, I kind of just wanted you to open the door."

Adam ducked his head on a smile. "I know, but I believe it still does. I mean you're still you."

Kurt shrugged. It was a valid point but they were getting off track.

"Have we ever talked about anything like this before?"

Adam scrunched his brow confusedly. "Like what?"

"Like Zach." There was no use beating around the bush.

Adam glanced away with a wince. "No," he whispered.

Kurt nodded, leaning in and trying to catch his gaze. "Have you talked about him with anyone?"

A shake of the head.

"He likes you."

Adam snapped his head back around, eyes sad and filling once more. "No he doesn't."

Kurt gaped. Literally _gaped. _"_Are you serious?"_ he exclaimed high pitched.

Adam frowned at him.

"He follows after you like a puppy! Propositions you at _least_ five times a day for goodness sake!"

"He does that to everyone," Adam points out.

Kurt is baffled.

"He _jokes _with everyone else, unfortunately for you he's very much serious. He like's you Adam, as in really, really, _really_ _likes you!_ He just sang to you, a poor choice yes, but still_."_

"But why would he?"

The question catches Kurt completely off guard.

"Why would he like _me?_" Adam presses and it looks like their getting closer to the route of the problem. "I can't even hold a normal conversation with him. With anyone really. I'm always blushing and stammering and acting like an idiot. Why would he want to be with someone like that when he's so…?" he cuts himself off with a telling blush.

"Being shy or even insecure about yourself isn't a deal breaker, Adam," Kurt said softly. "You think I didn't have doubts about me and Blaine…this time around anyway?"

"But you're his Chosen-"

"And are you telling me Zach's not yours?" Kurt pounced.

Adam swallowed.

"I know my vampire is a bit rusty but I'm pretty sure that that kind of bond is pretty much two ways and _very_ permanent."

Adam wrapped arms around his torso. "I didn't even realise at first," he said almost inaudibly. "When I first got placed in this coven I was just so overwhelmed. Growing up it was just me and my parents. We're a relatively new line so there weren't a lot of relatives or functions to attend and we lived somewhere isolated. My parents left my father's old coven when it was appropriate to do so and moved away."

"When's appropriate?" Kurt asked more than a little fascinated.

"Around a thousand years or so, though usually when one of the mates fall pregnant and wish to continue the line to free up the space for the successor. Though some never leave. You don't have to."

Kurt nodded encouragingly.

"I hit maturity and then it was time for me to join a coven. I was dreading it, begged my parents not to send me away but it's what's done and they'd managed to secure me a very sought after position."

The fae frowned. "You couldn't have stayed?"

Adam smiled wryly. "Vampire's need their coven's, Kurt. We don't do so well on our own. I was just being stubborn because I was scared."

"So you came here."

The blonde nodded. "I came here and you were all so welcoming but _intimidating_. I mean it was _Blaine Anderson's_ coven. The same vampire who had mated fae royalty! And then you had Wesley Montgomery as his second and Leon Giuliani who had given up his spot in his family's coven in Italy to join here-"

"And there was Zach," Kurt prompted.

Adam bit his lip. "There was Zach." He seemed to get lost in his own head for while before coming back to himself. "You know he was worse than this when I first joined?"

Kurt raised an incredulous brow. Hard to believe.

"I was in awe of him," he admitted quietly and the tone suggested that he still was. "What had happened with him and his family was practically legend by this point and I kind of hero worshipped him for little while in my youth," he blushed.

_Zach. Crazy ass Zachery Kensington was kind of famous?_

"What happened with his family?" Kurt asked and Adam looked befuddled for all of two seconds before realisation set in.

_Yep, Mr Amnesia over here._

"His family, their whole line went rogue in the civil war and continued their stance even when they lost. He refused and was disowned and nearly killed."

Kurt swallowed mind running a hundred miles an hour. Bright, happy Zach had such a dark past? It seemed that all of them did somehow and it saddened him that such good people were dealt such shitty cards in life. "Stars."

Adam nodded sadly.

"I was still young when I joined so I just thought what I was feeling wasn't anything different from what I'd always done. Admiration. Idolism."

"But its not," Kurt pressed.

Adam buried his face in his hands. "There must have been some sort of mistake. I can't be his Chosen."

"But why?" Kurt exclaimed. "Why can't you be? You're great, Adam, he'd be lucky to have you and he _wants _you. He's been trying all this time in his own twisted way and you seriously didn't notice?"

"He's humouring me," Adam stated. "That's how it started. He knew about my little crush and was just too nice to tell me to get over it and then I got older and realised just _what _it was and now I just… I can't face him knowing that, Kurt. Knowing he's stuck with me."

And Kurt realised that it wasn't that Adam was oblivious to what Zach was doing he just wasn't seeing it for what it was. In his mind he was rationalising the vampires actions into 'joking around' or 'Zach does that to everyone' or 'he's humouring me'. He couldn't accept the fact that Zach might actually want him for him. That they were meant to be together.

Kurt shook his head in disbelief before rising to his feet. He grabbed Adam's hand and walked them towards the door.

"Kurt, wha- no, I don't want to go back out there please, I'm so embarrassed."

"No one's laughing at you, Adam," Kurt assured him softly but he was unrelenting as he tugged them forwards. "But you really need to talk to him, at least sort something out because this right now is just awful for both sides."

"Kurt-"

He glanced over his shoulder. "You know I'm right."

They made their way quietly through the halls barely passing anyone at all until they were back at ground level and at the entrance to the choir room.

Raised voices were heard inside the cracked door that made them halt.

"Yes, okay! I bottled it. Is that what you wanted to hear, Blaine?" Zach shouted and he sounded pained. "I was fucking terrified. Terrified that if I laid it all out there it would be much worse him rejecting me then that what he'd been doing before. I was scared that he'd laugh at me. That he wouldn't take me seriously," he scoffed. "And apparently nobody in this fucking place does."

There was a pause and Kurt looked to Adam who was holding his breath, forehead furrowed as he assimilated things he wasn't supposed to hear. Feelings that had been hidden behind walls of innuendos and bad jokes before and this is exactly what he needed. He wasn't going to listen to Kurt or anyone else; he needed to hear it straight from Zach's mouth.

"And I love him." Adam gasped at the declaration stumbling a step backwards. "I fucking love that male and I've never admitted it properly to myself before now and it fucking _hurts_ cause I'll never have him now. I'll never get to know him properly like I've wanted to all these years following him around like a creepy stalker. He'll never get to know me like I want him to. I know I joke around all the time but sometimes I really don't feel like laughing. I just want someone to hold. Who'll wanna hold me back." He stopped again then whispered. "I just want _him._"

Adam was trembling, a stray tear falling down his cheek but he seemed to find a little bit of courage and he pressed a shaking hand to the door and pushed it open tentatively. Three heads snapped around and Zach's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Oh shit," he whispered going paler than ever. "A-adam I, what I just said-"

"Did you mean it?" he asked softly, looking small despite his size.

Zach swallowed harshly but nodded. "Yeah. Every word. I'm sorry-"

He didn't get anything else out because Adam had rushed over and laid a kiss to his lips. Determined but soft. The room was stunned. Adam. Shy, sweet Adam had made the first move? They pulled apart slowly and Zach's red lashes fluttered open revealing dazed eyes. "I-um-w-well…ahh… what?" he seemed speechless, finally the one left stuttering and yes he was blushing to his roots as he tried to compute what had just happened.

Adam smiled shyly biting his lip before ducking his head and stepping back only to have Zach move with him grabbing onto the front of his shirt unwilling to have the distance now that they'd finally bridged it. Adam better be ready because it didn't look like Zach was going to be letting go anytime soon. Not that Adam looked unhappy about that prospect by the way his eyes glowed brilliantly.

Wes nodded to Blaine and they exited the room, Blaine giving Kurt a kiss on the lips proudly when he reached him. "Well done, beautiful."

"Had nothing to do with me," Kurt deferred happily. It was all them. He glanced one last time at the silently gazing couple before they shut the doors on them.

* * *

Adam kissed him.

Adam. Fucking. _Kissed_. Him.

His brain couldn't keep up. Couldn't keep time with his frantic heart that seemed to want to skitter on over to Adam and set up camp. Zach would let it go happily. Hell his beautiful male deserved all of that and more.

"You kissed me," he finally spoke out loud like his brain had melted out through his mouth.

Adam sucked his lips into his mouth self consciously and nodded slightly, pink dotting his cheeks.

"It was awesome," he said next and yep, his brain was definitely leaking and none of the good parts either. The least the damn thing could do was pour some intelligent thoughts down if it was going to turn to mush.

"Awesome?" Adam repeated eyes bouncing back and forth between his but there was the faintest thread of amusement that had never been present before.

"I'm so bad at this," he admitted and it was like a revelation. A full on shining down on him eureka moment. How had he not noticed this before? He _sucked _at this. Like really badly. _God's damn it. _

It seemed the right thing to say though because Adam looked increasingly more comfortable at the admission. "Yeah?"

"You don't have to spare my feelings," Zach prodded. He wanted Adam to share his opinions freely. He wanted him to talk about anything even if it was only to insult him.

Adam laughed softly ducking his head once more and Zach was in heaven listening to the deep breathy sound. "I'm pretty hopeless too."

Zach grew a pair and raised his free hand, that wasn't desperately holding onto the vampire to stop him from running away again, to gently lift his chin up to meet his eyes. God's his mate was beautiful. A golden god. A veritable Adonis. They stared for a while almost lost and dazed as the minutes ticked before Zach broke it. "See we do have things in common. I knew it."

Adam seemed startled before he bit his lip to keep from... smiling- yes that was so nearly a smile- and Zach was enamoured. Had to hold back from pouncing on him and smothering him in kisses like he'd dreamed about for years and maybe that could wait he decided when he felt the first proper tug of connection between them. Nothing forceful or demanding but it was _noticeable_. It wasn't one sided anymore. That pitiful slack that kept winding and winding because no one was on the other end. Zach felt warm with it. Drenched in it. God's he never wanted it to go.

Unconsciously he was moving closer and Adam followed as if drawn like a magnet, under the same spell that was weaving about them like magic. Forehead's pressed and noses slotted side by side.

"This is all I've ever wanted," Zach breathed, savouring like a dying man, filter gone because he had nothing else to loose and a hell of a lot to gain.

He felt a roughened palm slide tentatively onto his wrist and his breathing hitched as his skin lit on fire. It was a voluntary touch. Nothing Zach had to force or cajole for. It was because Adam _wanted_ to touch him. Like he'd wanted to kiss him. Right? He didn't want to doubt this but he'd had far too many years of watching Adam walk away from him ingrained into his mind not to at least fear it. But no, Adam had kissed him. He could still feel the tingle on his lips, a reminder of that perfect pressure.

"I…" Adam shook his head as much as he could and halted himself.

"Please," Zach begged desperately, nudging their heads gently. "Please talk to me."

Zach didn't want anymore silence. In fact he wanted Adam to talk his fucking ear off about everything and nothing just to make up for all this lost time. Zach had a feeling he'd never get enough once Adam started, but it was getting the vampire to do so and he didn't rightly know where to start. All he could do was hope. Hope that Adam would be the brave one again and take that step for him. For them.

Quiet breathes filled up the room that was already so statically charged.

"I want this too," Adam admitted gently. "Want _you_. I have since I was very young."

Zach was knocked reeling actually _hearing_ it. Real tangible proof that Adam wasn't indifferent. Had never been.

"You have?" he asked in disbelief.

Adam nodded red faced again at the admission. Zach couldn't have helped the gigantic smile that grew on his face if he'd tried, before he stopped and frowned as a thought hit him and he pulled back only slightly.

"You mean we could have been making out this whole time?" he asked deadly serious.

Adam gaped before it turned into a beautiful uninhibited laugh.

* * *

_Dalton_

Zach and Adam were hardly seen for the next couple of days, only rocking up to practise because Wes would behead them if they didn't before disappearing again looking more and more dishevelled and deliriously happy every time they saw them.

Zach wasn't subtle about it by any means- was incapable of that as was proven – but the shit eating grin he was wearing these days made them all laugh. The permanent blush Adam had also caused a few chuckles.

Adam had confided in Kurt that they were taking the relationship slow, to get to know each other before jumping in with both feet. Kurt took one look at Zach and saw it was a bit too late for that but it seemed to be working. Adam needed a slower pace to work at and Zach was accommodating to anything Adam wanted… as long as they got to make out.

The Christmas show came and went in all its spectacular glory. Standing ovations for all, Baby its cold outside going down a storm. Wes was _finally_ satisfied as they broke up for the holidays.

They had the weekend at Dalton before Kurt and Blaine were heading home to the Hummel's for Christmas Eve the next day. It was decided that Christmas would come early for the Ohio coven given that Kurt and Blaine wouldn't be around otherwise and so preparations were made to hold it the very next day so everyone could have a chance to give out their gifts. Blaine and Kurt decided to wait for actual Christmas day to give their presents to one another under the Hummel's tree- Kurt's order for Blaine arriving just yesterday and looking perfect.

So, sleepy and fresh from bed Kurt and Blaine shuffled down, heavy with bags of presents, into the entertainment room the next morning that had been decorated with a huge tree and an array of tinsel and hangings to where the rest of the coven were seated around the floor. Blankets and pillows were set around making it comfortable, a massive pile of presents stacked in the middle of the circle of coven members.

Christmas was by no means a vampire tradition but some of them adopted it along with other quaint human holidays for something to mark the passing of years by along with their own races milestones.

They settled down next to a giddy wide eyed Jeff and a sleepy, nuzzling Nick who looked about ready to fall back to sleep. No doubt Jeff had kept him up half the night talking or squirming around in excitement.

To their left were Zach and Adam chastely holding hands but Zach kept leaning to whisper things in his ear that made the younger vampire blush and elder grin madly. Leon and Tristan followed them the Italian in his usual position, head in Tristan's lap above the blanket and younger petting at his hair. It reminded Kurt of the first time he saw the vampire grab Leon's hair as a child and he realised it must be such a comfort thing for him as well as a way to connect.

Around the circle went, David grumbling and half naked as usual, Wes not a hair out of place, Sebastian looking bored, Keith, Gerran and Spencer who had gotten back a few days ago with no news huddled around taking turns picking up presents and guessing at the contents, Thad was playing some game or another on his iPad hair sticking in adorable tufts every which way and Trent was already eating cookies getting crumbs all down himself.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at all of them- even Sebastian because lately he'd had no trouble from the vampire. It was perhaps unnerving as he waited for the other shoe to drop but for right now he could appreciate the respite. They ignored one another and that was just fine with Kurt.

"Yay Christmas!" Jeff cheered as they all settled in getting comfortable, Blaine and Kurt's presents joining the pile as the vampire shuffled behind Kurt pulling him into his body. The couple had decided to do joint presents for most of the coven and Kurt had gotten the perfect idea for it. It was a little expensive and Blaine was adamant he pay for it all. Kurt was adamant he didn't. They reached a compromise and went halves on the whole thing and Kurt was suddenly glad he worked and saved for Christmas months in advance but he hoped it would be worth it.

"So how are we doing this?" Trent mumbled through a mouthful.

Wes eyed him in thinly veiled distaste before looking around at them all. "We could go around the circle and pick one with our name on one at a time?"

"Or we could just find all the ones with out name on and open them now," Jeff suggested already reaching off of Nick's lap, the vampire having to hold him around the waist to keep him from falling on his face.

"I'm down with that," Zach nodded reaching as well. "I'll get your ones for you babe," he told Adam.

"Awesome," Keith grinned already having one of his in his hands, beginning to tear into it.

"The chaos begins," Wes sighed and Kurt flashed him a comforting grin.

Jeff was a present machine quickly sorting through grabbing his and Nick's, sharing out the one's that weren't to the correct people. Kurt was in shock. Jeff had never been more _organised_. Soon enough everything was divided up and greedy fingers were ripping into festive paper.

The array was one scale to another. Some were joke presents – mainly from Zach- others were meaningful- like the drawings from Tristan- and some were half hearted- Sebastian.

Kurt didn't think he'd had this many presents since when he was a child and his mother was still alive. His father was kind of hopeless at shopping so though he always gave Kurt whatever he asked for through the years he sometimes got stumped on what else the little boy who liked tea sets over Lego bricks would like. It didn't make what he did get any less special however, it was always quality over quantity, but this was kind of nice too.

To start off his joke gift from Zachery was expensive to say the least. Inside a perfect red-velvet lined case was an intricate silver crown. Thin and dainty and actually beautiful. He snapped the lid closed and stuck his tongue out at a grinning Zach.

"Your Majesty," he laughed bowing his head.

Another present that arrested his attention was the one's Tristan handed out. Framed in simple glass with no border were stunning drawings of each vampire and sometimes couples in black and white. Jeff and Nick's was a sketch of them on the couch noses squished together, foreheads resting and laughing at one another. It was sweet and silly and showed them so in love that it was magic on a page.

Zach's was of him staring longingly across the room at Adam; Adam's was him staring longingly at Zach which made the pair groan at their inability to do something before now, before they pecked lips because things were better now.

Wes's was a rare moment where he let his guard down, full carefree smile that showed all his teeth, crinkling eyes as he stared at David who was gesticulating something laughing himself.

All of them were like this. Alive. The moment caught like on film instead of still images.

The one that had Kurt and Blaine's name on the tag captured the pair mid-kiss, Kurt's arms around Blaine's neck a single finger twiined around a dark curl at the vampire's nape. Blaine was smiling contently into Kurt's lips like everything was right in his world, one of his hands framing Kurt's waist like he was precious the other disappearing into the pocket of the jeans he was wearing to keep their bodies sealed in the tightest line. It was intimate and sensual and loving and Kurt was in awe. He glanced over to Tristan who was ducking praise with tiny smiles and quiet words.

Thad got them all new phones with added extra's, all pre-programmed and ready to go out of their boxes while Sebastian had scrawled names and put money inside for everyone. They all thanked him anyway and got not much in return.

The gifts went on and on Leon buying frames in silver and gold, inlaid with precious stones for Tristan who stilled when he saw them before leaning over to whisper something in the Italian's ear pressing their cheeks together for a few charged seconds before drawing away with a smile bigger than Kurt had ever seen, dark eyes bright and happy.

Jeff and Nick's didn't have an overall theme but they were all tailored made for each vampire. David got some kind of hard to get fae alcohol that he almost salivated over, Kurt got an array of navel rings of all shapes and sizes along with the latest from this seasons designers, the three youngest vampires who were like triplets for how close they stuck together all got Jeff starter packs because the fae declared them 'old enough now'. They actually looked pleased by the contents of the goodie bags swapping and trading the contents like Pokémon cards.

Jeff was very happy with his haul, but none more so than with Nick who had opted to get him well…everything. There were clothes, jewellery, flowers, gadgets, DVD's, like all throughout the year he'd been keeping a list of every offhand thing the blonde had said he'd wanted and rolling it into one big super gift. Jeff was ecstatic at the never ending bag and at every new one Nick received a kiss. Kurt began to suspect that maybe _that _was why there were so many, the vampire looked entirely too smug.

At one point Wes got up from the circle and padded over to a side table where a covered cage was settled. He picked it up gingerly by the handle before walking back over, towards Kurt and Blaine.

He actually looked a little sheepish. "Merry Christmas guys," he spoke handing the cage off to Blaine who looked curious.

Kurt cocked his head and reached for the cover pulling it off and laughing a little when he saw a happy little warbler hopping about inside. He was a lovely shade of yellow with smooth feathers and he reminded Kurt of something. It was a niggle at the back of his brain.

Blaine was staring wide eyed at the thing. "Is that…?"

Wes smiled. "I took care of him, have been one after the other but now that Kurt's back well, I think its appropriate he goes back to his proper owner."

Kurt frowned. "Proper owner?"

"Aww is that Pav?" Jeff cooed in shock.

"Pav? Pav? Why do I know that name?" Kurt asked running it over in his head.

"I got him for you," Blaine said voice faraway. "As a present and when you… well I wasn't really in my right mind and I didn't even think about him," he admitted apologetically.

"I looked after him and then all the ones that followed," Wes provided. "This one's part of a long line."

"Wow," Kurt breathed staring at the little bird who hopped along its perch over to him and chirped. He whistled back softly and got another chirpy response that made him smile stupidly. "Thank you Wes this is amazing."

Wes scratched at his neck. "Yes well, Blaine did get him for you in the first place. I'm just returning him kind of."

"Still this is… I don't know what to say," Blaine laughed and he seemed a little choked up.

"I love Christmas," Adam said softly breaking the tension and they all laughed.

The merriment continued for hours and soon enough Kurt and Blaine's gifts began being opened. They were smaller cases, pristinely wrapped and ribboned by Kurt and he bit his lip anxiously waiting for the reactions. He was pretty sure they would like them. Blaine said they would _love _them but there was still the off chance.

"Oh cool," Thad was the first to say gently taking the bracelet out of its box. They were twined black string much like the Tresor Paris bracelets but instead of rounded glitter balls there was a single silver crest- the Ohio coven's crest- sitting in the middle with each vampire and fae's initials engraved into it with a small gem that Blaine and Kurt thought best suited the vampire in question inlaid in the corner as well.

"What's that?" Trent asked still munching his way through all sorts of treats one handed.

"What Blaine and Kurt got me," Thad replied with a smile showing it off, his with a little light green gem.

"I want one!"

People began digging around for the little cases and crowing over them, trying them on and thanking the couple. Wes even seemed impressed as he slipped his own on and tightened it.

"See, told you," Blaine whispered into his ear, tightening his hold around his waist. Kurt snuggled back into him proud and giddy.

"This is kind of perfect."

"You're kind of perfect," Blaine corrected.

The celebrations lasted the whole day, drinks shared around, laughter plentiful and yes Kurt allowed them to get takeout because no one was particularly prepared to cook anything anyway. It was late in the evening when they turned in carrying their hauls back with them.

* * *

"_Blaine_," Kurt warned him off standing behind a sofa dressed only in one of Blaine's tee's the material barely brushing past his boxer brief clad ass.

The vampire stalked closer dressed only in a towel with the chain and ring ever present around his neck having just got out of the shower, water still hanging heavy in his curls. "_Kurt,"_ he drawled in the same tone, golden eyes dark.

"Sweetie c'mon," Kurt whined searching the room for some kind of escape. There was no way he could outrun him. "You were in the shower anyway!"

Blaine arched a brow still advancing.

"It was just a little cold water."

"It was freezing. _Freezing_ water. There was some ice in it actually," Blaine corrected dryly.

Kurt bit his lip to stop the smile but all that was playing in his head was the scream of surprise Blaine had let out just moments ago.

_Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh…_

"I was just practising my magic, you can't get mad over that and I didn't think it would actually _work._"

Blaine titled his head looking every inch the predator and he was getting closer and closer and closer...

Kurt held up his hand backing away towards the wall. "This is so not fair, there's no way to get away from you and your freaky vampy powers," he pouted.

"_My_ freaky powers?" Blaine scoffed rounding the couch slowly. "Mine aren't the only ones, beautiful. I was minding my own business before you decided to give me a trip to Antarctica."

"Maybe it was the North Pole. It is early Christmas after all," Kurt wheedled and received a flat look in return.

Okay. He wasn't winning this argument. Which totally sucked because he _hated _losing. It wasn't really something he'd had to deal with so far in their relationship. Desperate now, he made a ditch attempt and pushed off the wall to make a dash for the door. He got two, maybe three steps before Blaine had him around the waist. He yelped as his feet left the ground then wriggled, pulling at his arms trying to get away. It was futile of course.

"Blaine! God you're such a jerk!" he declared. "Put me down this instant." Haughty now.

"Oh my love," Blaine purred into his ear leaning up and the smirk was audible. "I love how princely you get when you're in the wrong."

Kurt gaped indignantly. "I do not do that! How dare you!"

Blaine laughed. "I rest my case."

Kurt fumed crossing his arms over his chest and the vampire began to walk them back towards the bedroom.

"Oh don't pout beautiful," Blaine cajoled sweetly into his ear but he was still far too amused. He set Kurt back on back on the bed he'd darted off of as soon as he'd seen the unimpressed face of his boyfriend in the doorway to the bathroom five minutes ago.

It was dark in here, only the light from the bathroom and living area slicing through the black to provide a soft atmosphere which allowed Kurt to see though things were muted nicely for this time of night.

Kurt turned his head away, adamant he wouldn't talk to Blaine anytime soon. That was punishment enough he decided. So what he was a sore loser? So was Blaine so he had no room to talk.

Blaine grabbed his chin between finger and thumb and tried to coax him back kissing gently at his cheek and the corner of his mouth. And it felt wonderful of course, Kurt had to literally force himself not to lean into it or turn his head. _Was sulking really worth it?_ his mind asked dryly. _You could be enjoying better things_, it continued to persuade. Kurt was weakening but Blaine pulled back just as his resolve snapped. Kurt's eyes flitted back open- he didn't know when they'd slipped shut- and he turned his head to see Blaine walking towards the dresser only Kurt used. He heard a lid creaking open before Blaine turned back around hands behind his back hiding whatever it was he'd taken from there.

Kurt raised a superior brow in question pressing his lips firmly together so he wouldn't speak, trying hard to hold onto some vestige of annoyance but it was hard because Blaine was well _Blaine_. Gorgeous, almost naked, smiling beautifully, Blaine.

His kryptonite.

Blaine climbed onto the bed next to him, sitting on his heels one hand still behind his back. Kurt wanted so badly to peek. He didn't like not knowing things. Wasn't patient enough.

"I'm not sure I can take you bossing me around seriously when you're missing something so crucial," he says and Kurt narrows his eyes on his boyfriend.

"What happened to liking me boss you around?" he asks titling his head away again because damn those eyes make him want to melt.

He feels a weight settle around his head and squeaks in surprise hands rising to his hair, head coming around to see Blaine grinning madly as he finishes up before drawing back. He bites his lip and then suddenly the amusement is fading in place of something else.

Kurt's fingertips brush something cold and solid and he feels around frowning until realisation dawns. The circlet Zach gave him. He's about to snap at Blaine for being an idiot just on principal when the words die in his mouth because Blaine is still looking like _that. _

He's gazing at him in awe. Reverent almost and Kurt flushes because it's _intense_ and he can't help but be drawn into the gravity of their connection which is flaring brighter between them with every passing second.

"Blaine?" he asks in confusion.

Blaine's eyes dart around his face but keep coming back to rest on the intricate silver in his hair. "You look…"

The blush grows and Kurt shifts self consciously. Does he look like an idiot? Does it not suit him? He scrambles off the bed and walks towards the mirror at the dresser and peers at his reflection and halts.

His mind blanks and he gets a thousand flashes of his face in mirrors over the years, younger, older, happy, sad, but the common denominator in all is the shiny crown perched perfectly on his head nestled into his hair.

He gasps as he breaks free stumbling backwards and into Blaine's chest, arms snaking around his waist as a face buries into his neck breathing in deeply.

"Did you see it?" Blaine asks rawly like he read his mind.

Kurt shudders out a breath and nods turning his head as Blaine raises his so that their nuzzling noses, faces pressed tightly together, sharing air and space and everything.

"I knew I'd rock a crown," Kurt finally admits and Blaine grins slowly before laughing out loud grabbing him again and laying him out on the bed gently settling over him.

"Remind me to thank Zach later," Blaine says distractedly leaning down to capture his lips joining their hands and raising them over Kurt's head against the pillow.

And then its slow kisses and tender caresses, hands in hair and on bodies, under what little clothes there are until even they are too much of a separation. Blaine slides the top over Kurt's head careful not to knock the crown before diving in again, laying kisses to every inch of skin, nipples, navel and muttering endearments that go straight to Kurt's heart.

Strong fingers play at the top of his briefs and Kurt's so hard by this point that yes of course he wants them off and also that towel covering Blaine if he'd be so kind. Both get thrown to the floor and then its back to kissing and petting but there's something different about it. Blaine is taking his time between every caress, studying his face for every reaction and Kurt feels on display in the best way. Exposed and laid barer than just skin.

He trembled.

_He's seen you naked before Kurt. _

But though Blaine had looked, he hadn't really _looked _like he was now. Like he was seeing everything, not just one part. All of him, past skin, muscle and bone. It wasn't rushed. Wasn't hazy and drenched in lust and _now, now, now. _It was exploration and discovery now that the initial franticness had ebbed. Kurt hadn't realised just what he'd been missing out on until now. Not that he was unsatisfied with what they done up until this point, not at all, but something about this was so much more intimate. Private and sacred and _romantic. _

He didn't see them always doing this. Taking this sort of time and Kurt wouldn't want it always like that but right now this was pretty much perfect. He is slowly becoming completely comfortable with Blaine and his body but there are still doubts, insecurities that had been drummed into him for years and those weren't going to up and vanish with a few orgasms… no matter how spectacular. But Blaine's learning him all over again, that's exactly what it feels like as he slaves over every inch of bare skin, and perhaps he's teaching as well. Teaching Kurt to love himself, _see _himself like Blaine does and its washing him clean of all those negative thoughts and feelings and replacing them one by one. Kiss by kiss. Touch by touch.

Blaine sank lower and Kurt shifted a little. "Blaine," he whispered shakily, needing some sort of anchor before he shook apart at the seams.

"Shh, beautiful I just want to…" he trailed off and Kurt shivered from the hot breathe skating his hip making him want to arch his back. "So pretty," Blaine whispered, plump lips dragging sinfully against his flushed skin all the way down his thigh so close to the base of where Kurt was absolutely throbbing. "Still so, so, stunning, my love."

"God," Kurt panted and he hadn't even realised he was so out of breath until now.

Blaine hummed soothingly but he was determined Kurt could see. No amount of wheedling or begging or pleading was going to change his mind. And Kurt didn't want to after all as he basked in the utter adoration and worship Blaine was laying to his body. He'd never felt more _loved._

Down, down Blaine explored until he lifted his head and sat back on his heels in between Kurt's slightly parted legs. Blaine ran hot, blackened irises up the entire length of the fae prince, fangs peeking by now and Kurt couldn't stand how ready the vampire looked to just ravish him. He squirmed, pressing his ass down into the mattress while the hands over his head bit into the pillow.

Blaine picked his foot up like he was utterly delicate massaging his thumb into the arch as he raised the pliable leg, knee bending then straightening again when he laid it onto his shoulder making Kurt feel the delicious stretch in his groin. It would have been easy to let it hook over his shoulder, perhaps more comfortable in the long run too, but the urging hand on his kneecap asked him to keep it dead straight and Kurt was happy to oblige pointing his toe's like a ballerina just to feel it that little bit more.

Blaine groaned when he saw it, running his hand over the smooth hairless skin from bottom to top again, placing his mouth against Kurt's dainty ankle and closing his eyes as he whispered a curse.

"Blaine," Kurt encouraged using his free leg to nudge at Blaine's thigh. "Please."

* * *

Blaine tried not to lose his shit but it was a close thing. The candle light made Kurt look ethereal and when it winked on that cursive 'B' in his navel and the crown in his hair Blaine nearly came then and there.

Kurt was trying to kill him.

His beautiful, _flexible _Chosen- _God's was he fucking flexible- _had him so hard it truly hurt. He was losing his mind and had to slow down to take a breather because _Kurt _was laid out so openly beneath him. But when he heard that plea…

He darted his tongue out to taste the delicious mix of vanilla moisturiser Kurt used daily with a hint of summer skin underneath opening his eyes again to track his progress not wanting to miss an inch. He'd been dreaming about doing this for weeks now. Years if you count those longing, desperate nights he actually got to sleep without nightmares but had unconsciousness come in a different form of torture and now that he was here he wanted it all with hungry, greedy _need_. He just loved him so much and really needed a way to just _express _that further than just saying the words.

Kurt whined when he bit down on his calve, careful not to prick his skin with his fangs just yet and jerked when he mouthed at the sensitive skin at the back of his knee, pushing his leg higher to gain better access.

"Keep it straight for me beautiful," Blaine cooed, locking eyes with his breathless, flushed mate. Colour was high on his cheekbones, his mouth was bitten and swollen from his teeth and he'd never looked lovelier.

Kurt moaned in frustration but did as he was told. "Please, I…I need you, Blaine," he grasped at his own hair, jostling the silver circlet and arched his back into the most devilish line. "Mmm, please," he begged, eyes hooded, utterly shameless by this point, driven to the edge of his inhibitions.

Blaine positively moaned, low and gravelly in his throat. "Look at you. So. Fucking. _Hot_."

He bent even further and sucked a bruise into his inner thigh because he wanted to _mark _and_ claim_ and Kurt lost it, crying out loudly and it was music to Blaine ears. The vampire wanted them louder, wanted everyone to hear them and know that Kurt was his.

He glanced up and saw Kurt's cock, thick and full and weeping against his stomach and grabbed it by the base. Kurt's hips shot off the bed. "_B-Blaine!_ Oh God _yes_, finally," he babbled.

Blaine dragged his fist from bottom to top and his mouth watered and his own cock twitched. He really, really fucking wanted to. Needed to.

"Kurt, I want to…can I…" He leant down, Kurt leg stretching easily with him and blowing his mind and swiped his tongue across the head because he couldn't wait the extra seconds it took to complete that sentence.

Kurt keened, eyes rolling back as his whole chest caved, mouth hanging open.

"You taste like heaven," Blaine growled, savouring the sweet taste on his tongue. "Can I have you in my mouth, beautiful?"

He didn't want to push them past what Kurt was ready for but God's did he want this. He'd stop though, it would probably kill him, but he'd stop if Kurt made even the tiniest sound of discomfort.

Kurt was incoherent but managed a nod with a strangled noise, stretched leg trembling by now. Blaine moaned simply at the thought of it, thanking the God's above, before he even got close to the tip again opening his lips to take in the head.

"Oh God," Kurt whimpered head thrashing on the pillow he clutched desperately in one hand as Blaine took him deeper. "Oh, God, oh God, oh God, oh _God_…"

His leg came down so that his heel rested on Blaine's tensed back digging into the muscle to encourage him deeper seeing as Blaine held onto his hips to keep him from thrusting up. It wasn't that he didn't want Kurt to fuck his mouth, it was just he could already tell Kurt was on the edge and he selfishly wanted to draw this out.

Kurt's raised leg fell outwards providing Blaine some manoeuvring room as well as making him moan at the obscenity that Kurt was _spreading his legs _for him. Blaine sank down lowering and sprawled across the bottom of the bed trying not to hiss at the contact of soft sheets against his throbbing erection.

Having Kurt in his mouth again was better than he remembered. The weight, the heat, the fullness. He bobbed his head with purpose knowing that this was going to be over for them both very quickly but not even caring. It was too perfect and his head was spinning from every sensation. He was rutting against the bed shamelessly, moaning around the length in his mouth wringing strangled broken _pretty _moans from his mate who was now thrusting upwards, Blaine letting him happily, sucking and tonguing all the spots he knew Kurt loved and knew Kurt didn't know himself yet though the curses and breathless cries of his name said that he was learning quickly. Kurt arched up one more time and Blaine took him all the way to the back of his throat, he was woefully unpractised after all these years but managed, aided by the fact that vampires didn't have much of a gag reflex. He swallowed once peering under his lashes up the length of his Chosen and Kurt was _done._

Head thrown back, arms tensed over his head, back arched high. "_Blaine!_"

The vampire practically purred as he took everything Kurt had to give him- hot, pulsing and delicious- and more before the whimper of oversensitivity made the vampire pull back to admire his handiwork. He was panting heavily, throat scratchy and cock ready to explode. He hung his head down to rest against Kurt's hip trying to get a hold of himself but all he ended up doing was sucking yet another mark into his skin under his mouth giving time for Kurt to catch his breath back.

* * *

Kurt couldn't believe really what had just occurred and now he was a boneless heap of uselessness against the bed while Blaine sucked lovebite after lovebite into his skin, gyrating against the sheets slowly.

He almost wanted to laugh. Days after discussing blowjobs with his best friends Blaine goes down on him? It was scarily coincidental but all Kurt could really think was, _Blaine totally stole my thunder._

And the diva in him couldn't have that.

"Blaine, come up here," he urged and his voice sounded wrecked even to his own ears.

His boyfriend groaned unhappily but released his skin from between his teeth and slid up the bed. Kurt glanced down and saw his cock was red and angry looking, desperate for release and he immediately took it in hand. Blaine gasped loudly. "Oh God's!"

Kurt licked into his open mouth shamelessly, pulling back to suck on his bottom lip all the while slowly dragging his hand up and down Blaine's hard length. He didn't want him getting off this way but he didn't want to be cruel. Blaine tried to thrust into his hand faster but Kurt pushed him onto his back and curled into his side so he could maintain the control.

"Kurt," Blaine moaned in agony, gripping at the bed sheets.

Kurt continued his slow torture and leaned into his ear to bite on the lobe gently before pressing his lips against his ear. Gathering up all his courage he opened his mouth, "I wanna suck you, Blaine."

The vampire gasped and his hips drove upwards off the bed. "_Kurt_, oh fuck," he babbled almost deliriously and Kurt squeezed his fist around his cock. "_Ungh, _beautiful, you sure?" he panted. "You don't have to j-just because I…" he trailed off into another moan.

"Mmmhmm," he hummed, kissing at the shell before moving downwards to explore encouraged by Blaine's responses to him while still continuing his slow dragging movements over Blaine's erection. "All I've been thinking about," he admitted hotly against his neck.

The vampire grunted, grasping at his hip hard enough to bruise making Kurt shiver. "Oh yeah?"

Kurt licked at the strained cord in his boyfriend's neck. "Been doing research."

Blaine moaned at the idea and Kurt pulled back biting his lip to stare at his wrecked boyfriend. "Naughty little imp."

Kurt smirked around his teeth, breathe hitching.

_C'mon Kurt, you've so got this. Look at him._

He did just that running hungry eyes down the length of Blaine's muscled, toned body. Hard planes of strength and all of it under Kurt's power for these few moments. It was a heady sensation. Though it was his favourite thing to be taken apart by Blaine, swept away, he enjoyed these moments where he got to do the same for his vampire. He could take care of him too, because Blaine deserved it like nobody else did. Kurt's heart ached with love for him, a love he always found hard to contain as it built and built, layers of it, so deep it burrowed and settle with no hope of ever removing it.

He nudged Blaine's thighs until they opened enough for Kurt to climb between sitting on his heels and then he bent forwards, ass in the air, hand already holding the base of Blaine's erection angling it towards himself. Kurt was apprehensive, hyperaware of Blaine's every reaction just in case he did it wrong but he gathered up all his confidence and kitten licked the head hearing all the breath in Blaine's lungs rush out all at once. Blaine tasted a strange mix of bitter with a tinge of sweetness that Kurt quickly decided he didn't mind at all. He was contemplating this, unknowingly licking his lips and was brought back to the now when he heard Blaine curse.

He was staring down at him with lust blown pupils, wrecked and gorgeous with his mouth on its hinges. "_Fuck_. Kurt you can't just... you have _no idea _what you look like down there," he growled darkly.

He blushed and lowered his eyes to Blaine's erection in his hand, so close to his face. Instead of answering the fae opened his mouth slightly and wrapped just his lips around the top half of the swollen head, experimentally sucking and fluttering lashes upwards to judge how Blaine reacted.

It was the vampires turn to arch his shoulders off the bed, moaning loud and rough as they locked eyes until he tore away to stare at the ceiling like he couldn't bear the sight anymore and threw an arm over his eyes. Kurt wasn't quite happy the vampire refused to look so he ran his tongue over the slit that was still steadily leaking, collecting up more of Blaine on his taste buds and humming around him at the pleasant taste. Blaine's hips shot upwards and Kurt barely managed to pull off and move out of the way in time, thanking Jeff mentally for the heads up.

"S-sorry," Blaine stuttered out removing the arm to look again and Kurt hooked a hand on his hip and forced his ass to the bed before bending again and taking more determinedly. It was surprisingly heavy on his tongue, the texture smooth, the feel molten hot. Sealing his lips tighter he sucked lightly cheeks hollowing, testing the waters and Blaine thrashed his head in response ripping the sheet between his fingers and letting out a long, "_Fuuuuck._"

Kurt quickly decided he loved this. Loved the affect it had on Blaine, what he could wring from him with just his mouth, loved the taste of his boyfriend on his tongue.

He went as low as he dared- because Blaine was big and he had to be realistic about this- before pulling back up hand holding Blaine rising to cover the flesh he didn't reach like Santana had told him. Up and down he bobbed swirling his tongue randomly at first then with purpose when he found out that there were actual areas that wrought even better results. He always was an overachiever. And so he tongued along the vein on the underside, concentrated most of his efforts on the head and pretty soon Blaine was incoherent.

* * *

Blaine had never seen _anything_ more obscene than a crown wearing post orgasm Kurt between his legs sucking him off.

Fuck.

He was so_ done_.

His stomach was tight and tensed within an inch of its life, fire boiling under the skin as he strived to hold off coming just a little longer. God's just a few moments more of that tongue, that hot tight mouth. _Shit. _Blaine was sweating all over, beads on his temples, soaking his hair, rolling down his defined chest.

He couldn't help himself anymore and drove a hand into the soft strands of Kurt's damp hair, the fae moaning around him making his eyes roll back and that's when he felt the warm press of silver against his palm and bucked again with a whimper.

Who the fuck knew he'd have such a crown kink? Was that even a thing?

The crown represented something pristine and pure and controlled. An image of perfection and while Blaine still found Kurt perfect the rest was such a decadent contrast. He'd pulled and pushed and tempted Kurt into getting dirty. Ruining him. Made him beg and plead and writhe for him- literally had him on his knees between his legs right now- and nothing was more heady. Plus the fact that Kurt had always rocked the fuck out of his circlet and the vampire couldn't understand why they'd never in all their long years together before thought to include the crown in their lovemaking. Blaine was crazy about it and Kurt didn't exactly seem adverse either.

Kurt swirled his tongue again and Blaine no longer cared. About. Anything.

He risked a glance down and saw those perfect pretty pink lips stretched around his girth and whimpered as his stomach muscles jumped and pulled tightly. "K-kurt, oh fuck, Kurt. I'm gonna…" he tried to pull Kurt away gently but the fae only sucked harder glancing up at him, eyes dark with wanting and then he was over the edge. Finished. Drained.

His whole body spasmed and jerked as he released into Kurt's mouth and his wonderful mate took all of it petting his thigh soothingly to help him through the aftershocks before releasing him fully from his mouth.

His mind had been officially blown and he closed his eyes trying to deal with the aftermath.

* * *

Kurt crawled up his boyfriends limp body practically purring with satisfaction still licking his lips surprised but pleased with himself and just as he settled himself, damp skin moulding into the perfect seal, Blaine cracked his eyes open and groaned pitifully before it turned into a growl and a hand grasped his hair one more time to force their mouths together in the dirtiest of kisses.

Kurt moaned at the mixture of himself and Blaine he could taste on their tongues then promptly blushed to his roots for finding it such of a turn on. He pulled back, jaw aching wonderfully, lips slick and panting and then he grinned slowly as realisation hit. Full on beamed because yes they just did that and it was freaking amazing and his gorgeous Blaine watched for all of two seconds before smiling back at him. Widely.

Kurt bit his lip ducking his head to smother a giggle against Blaine's chest that his heart was still jack-rabbiting inside of, pink highlighting his already flushed face. He rolled off his boyfriend, much to said boyfriends protest, but he settled on his stomach beside him propped up on his elbows, feet kicking up into the air. He watched Blaine rake him from head to toe before nodding to himself.

"Yep, definitely doing that again," he declared before rolling on top of him.

Kurt laughed happily into the kiss he was given.

* * *

_Next day…_

_The Hole_

David yawned and stretched his arms over his head as the early morning drew on. "This totally blows."

Trent shrugged twisting his head side to side to realign his spine. "We put our names into the hat just like everyone else. We were picked. Can't really say anything about it, D we all shared it out equally yesterday so everyone could enjoy Christmas."

"Uh, yes I can," David retorted settling back down into the plush chair. They were currently in the security room at the barn better known as The Hole watching the security live feed intently on the many, many monitors and screens that took up a whole wall having come back from patrolling a few minutes ago. They ran patrols every half hour or so at night in twelve hour shifts for each pair like clockwork. Wes would have nothing less and though David grumbled he totally agreed. He was mainly in charge of the manual security while Thad ran the technical side. During the day it was harder to patrol due to the foot traffic coming in and out of the school which was a total pain in his ass but hey, that was the price of a believable cover-up. The fact that they supposedly had to attend classes was also and issue sometimes but the schedule's were worked out well in advance to the school year, classes carefully picked and placed throughout the day so that teachers who were supernatural allowed them to skip easily enough when necessary, the Principal overlooking shoddy attendance and so far they'd had no problems... well other than Kessa being able to slip out which still fucking irked him to no end. But it wasn't exactly anyone's fault per say. Wes was unable to lock down the complex and Gerran and Adam who had been on patrol that night had no reason to stop someone leaving as far as they knew. It was a lapse in judgement or just a damn tricky situation for Wes but it was over with now and whatever consequences came of it they'd deal. They always did.

"You're such a-"

"Hold up," David cut in all business as he caught a car, a black limousine to be exact which was reason enough to be suspicious, pulling onto the dirt track heading straight for them. "Guess it's not so bad if I get to kick someone's ass."

Trent shook his head as he zoomed in closer on the image as the computer ran the plates automatically and spat out the owner. He went still. "Uh good luck with that one."

"What?"

"Well I'm pretty sure last time Thad checked those plates belonged someone who could hand your ass to you on a platter, but be my guest _mi amigo_."

David rose stomped over, avoiding various miscellaneous objects that had helped with boredom on slow days and various takeout containers and glanced over Trent's shoulder. "Fuck me."

"Not my type, but thanks."

"Call Wes. Now."

* * *

_Wes's Office_

Wes wasn't sure how it happened but he was pulled out of bed by a urgent phone call from The Hole and was now facing none other than a smirking Cooper dressed to the nines in a suit with his stony faced Second in tow.

"Wesley, look at you. Proper leader and everything now in your cute little jammies."

"I knew I didn't like you for a reason, thank you for clearing that up," Wes said calmly, sinking down into his chair and not letting anything slip. This wasn't a social call by any means so Wes couldn't lay any of his cards before he knew what the ace was hiding up Cooper's sleeve. And there was definitely an ace, he'd bet his life on it.

Cooper sprawled into the one opposite as if he hadn't a care in the world. "What are you talking about silly, everyone likes me!"

"Is there a reason you're in my office? In Ohio for that matter? I thought Blaine was pretty clear the last time you spoke."

Cooper sighed dramatically. "Yes how is my poor grieving brother?" he asked and it was far too innocent a tone he used and that made Wes nervous. _There's no way he could know._ He caught David's eyes and they shared the same thought.

_Kessa had run to New York and Spencer had found no trace of her beyond._

"Not so poor. Not so grieving," David replied casually, trying to play it off regardless just in case. "Time heals and all that rubbish."

Cooper grinned all white teeth and sparkling eyes as if they were all participating in a game where he got to change the rules at will. "Hallmark are wise people are they not?"

"You still haven't answered the question," Wes prompted, narrowly avoiding gritting his own teeth. Jesus Cooper was always a pain in the ass but this was almost intolerable getting played with like this and not being able to do a thing about it.

The elder Anderson waved an airy hand. "I was in the neighbourhood."

"You wouldn't just leave your coven for a little bro vacay with chuckles over here so pull the other one," David snorted glancing at Cloud who was dressed in animal skins and moccasins, propped up against the wall. He hadn't uttered a word yet.

Cooper laughed. "David, you've gotten so feisty in my absence."

"Cooper!" Wes snapped.

The man got up and straightened his shirt. "I heard a little news on the grapevine."

"Okay?"

"They said… and this is funny, you'll laugh when you hear it. They said that Kurt, you know my brother's mate that _died_, that Kurt. Well they said that he was alive and kicking!" He laid his hands on the desk and leant forwards eyes dark and serious and Wes's heart absolutely dropped out of his chest. "Funny right?"

Wes swallowed, struggling to keep his cool now. "Hilarious."

All pretences dropped.

"You haven't informed the council."

Wes said nothing because he didn't have a fucking leg to stand on and that really ticked him off, playing second fiddle to this moron. Well he wasn't exactly a moron, he was actually quite brilliant, but Wes refused to admit that out loud. He hated being bested. Hated it.

"Take me to him. Now."

"No."

Cooper laughed darkly. "You seem to be under the impression that I was asking. That this was a negotiation. It isn't and you'll take me right now or I'll speed dial daddy dearest and spill my guts."

* * *

_Blaine's room's_

Blaine stared at him softly taking in the perfect line of his spine, all that flawless glowing skin to the dimples in his back and the generous swell of that otherworldly ass that was barely covered by the thin sheet, one leg out knee bent slightly and thrown over showing off a lean line of bare skin from toe to pointed ear. Blaine fought the urge to tongue all the way up following every lithe dip and curve and moved his eyes along. One defined arm was playing hide and seek with the pillow under the fae's head while the other stretched out in front of him as if reaching for Blaine. His sleeping profile was soft but still contained all his elegant angles and points, pillowed lips parted on sleepy sighs, long lashes dark fans on his cheeks. And that crown. It was still there intermingled with flyaway, mussed strands of chestnut and caramel, sitting jaunty and complimenting his beauty effortlessly. Bewitchingly.

Blaine wanted him immortalised like this forever.

Without even stopping to think about it he slipped out of bed naked and walked over to the closet and reached for the box on the top shelf. It was worn with use and Blaine refused to think back on the amount of times he'd opened it up in desperation just to have a little something of Kurt back.

He flipped the lid and grabbed for the compact professional camera sitting on top. He'd never shot Kurt with this one before, but Tristan was pretty consistent, even when Blaine didn't have use or even really appreciate it properly, in keeping him up to date with photography technology ever since he discovered a love for it a couple hundred years ago- all of them gifts. Every time he got a new one the older was taken out and put into a different box, stored carefully just in case Blaine was feeling nostalgic. He hadn't picked one up other than to replace old with new since Kurt's death.

Underneath the black, bulky camera was many, many photography folders, picture albums and even some lose blown up pictures which all had one thing in common.

Kurt.

He swallowed and gently took the top photo out. The most worn. It was single shot of Kurt who wasn't even looking at the camera, was instead laughing off to someone out of shot; tiny flowers weaved into his hair like when they'd first met. The quality was a little grainy, a little blurry and nothing like the pictures of today given it was over a century ago, but the photo was _alive_. Kurt's everything eyes were a kaleidoscope of colours so full of happiness and life, his cute tipped nose scrunched a little, his adorable smile hitching his cheeks as he laughed. It was the closest Blaine had found to be close to him when he started to refuse to sleep because of the nightmares. Nightmares that had all but disappeared now that Kurt was back. But then again he wasn't sleeping for all that long. A couple hours here and there, perhaps a full night once in a while. He shook his head and placed the picture carefully back in the box and replaced the lid before putting it back then returning to bed camera in hand.

He took a few seconds setting up the lens then he began snapping shot after shot enthralled with simply being able to do this again but using much better equipment. Technology had really advanced over the years he stopped. He moved around, zoomed in and out, determined to get every angle, every micro expression Kurt made in his sleep. He took shots of individual parts of Kurt's body. Those lovely hipbones that bore the marks of Blaine's possession in the forms of dark red hickeys and finger shaped bruises. The tease of his ass under the cover. His long daintily curved fingers against the sheet. The delicate line of his neck which was ravaged oh so satisfactorily that Blaine bit his lip and growled when he saw it, fangs hanging a little lower and throbbing in remembrance of their second go around.

Kurt's brow began to crease and his eyelashes fluttered before sleepy glasz eyes opened halfway. They found and fixed on Blaine immediately, if a little hazily and spotted the camera.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sleep rough but still perfectly high pitched.

"Watching you make art," Blaine replied back softly, running his eyes down Kurt's body just one more time because he'd never get enough.

Kurt blushed prettily and dug his face into the pillow. "So you're not creepily taking pictures of me when I'm unawares?" he mumbled into the fabric.

Blaine laughed quietly, snapping another cheeky shot that made his Chosen flush another shade of pretty pink that he needed another picture or three of. "'Course not. I left the sheet where it was and everything."

Kurt squeaked as if now realising he was completely bare and the only thing covering his modesty was a precariously placed piece of material. He moved to pull it up but Blaine beat him to it dropping the camera and grabbing the fae's hands, flipping him over and settling on top of him, pinning his arms over his head.

He grinned down at his Chosen slotting one of his legs between Kurt's comfortably. "Good morning pretty prince."

"This position seems familiar," Kurt said dryly but there was a breathless quality to his tone that let Blaine know he didn't mind whatsoever.

Blaine bit his lip and rocked their hips. "Oh Kurt, only up for two minutes and you already want to talk _positions?_"

Kurt gaped turning red, squirming under him to try and get away. "You are such an asshole! You know that's not what I meant."

"Keep moving like that my love and it will be I can promise you," he purred darkly growing harder by the second and rocking down into Kurt's morning erection provokingly.

"Stars," Kurt whimpered and Blaine groaned back.

He bent down to place a kiss to the side of Kurt's mouth, ducking lower to nip at his jaw and mumble, "I _love _it when you say that."

"Say what?" Kurt asked distractedly and Blaine pulled back to see him looking beautifully mussed and lust dazed against the pillow.

And it wasn't exactly the word itself more than the inbuilt reaction the vampire had to it. He'd gone for decades listening to all manner of versions, each one with a different meaning and now Kurt was saying it again seemingly without realising and it was causing his head to swim and his nerve endings to fire in sensory memory. There were demands and breathless whimpers of the word. Praises and times where Blaine had wiped all else from his mind but that word and his name.

All the while the vampire was thinking this he was unknowingly rocking their hips together in slow, deep gyrations and when he came back into his own head he was met with a panting, mewling mess of a fae under him arching and clawing at Blaine's bare back lazily having freed the appendages at some point unknown.

Humming in satisfaction his fangs began to throb as they dropped lower in his mouth and Blaine braced all his weight on his forearm, grabbing and replacing Kurt's wrists in one hand over his head while the other skimmed a hot trail down the soft skin of Kurt's inner arm over peaked nipples, around his tensed pierced navel to wrap around his sharp hipbones that drove Blaine crazy and under his amazing ass to push them harder together.

Kurt's eyes rolled back, foot sliding up to lay flat on the bed to give him more leverage and cradle Blaine better while he threw his head back and keened long and loud.

The vampire continued on relentlessly, picking up their pace then slowing it down to tease both of them, keeping them frustratingly on the edge just out of reach. Kurt managed to wrestle his hands free finally and they immediately drove into Blaine's wild curls gripping and tugging until Blaine was a mess of moans and sighs.

"_Blaaaaine,_ stars, Blaine," Kurt moaned and panted out as hot flesh continued to create the most deliciously wicked friction. Soft tapered hands were running all over his back now, gripping and scratching at the sweat dampened skin, dipping low onto the small of his back to try and force him harder or faster.

Blaine chuckled lowly. "Mmmhmm, definitely love that beautiful," he praised hotly into his prince's ear, biting the lobe making Kurt tilt his head greedily for more attention.

Kurt seemed to catch on and half lidded eyes met Blaine's blackened ones. "I h-have no, _ah,_ idea why I'm, _uh, _saying i- God, _please_ like that," he stuttered out meeting each drag frantically, then admitted biting his lip, "Not even sure what it, _ah,_ means."

Blaine bent to rest their foreheads together smirking stupidly, "Just that I'm doing something right."

"You're such a-" he cut off with a gasp and Blaine could tell he was oh so close and the vampire wasn't far behind. All the tension in his body seemed to strain and collect in his lower stomach.

_**Blaine.**_

The vampire growled a little at Wes's voice invading his and his Chosen's privacy and chose to ignore it which wasn't that difficult when Kurt was chanting his name and looking so stunningly fucked out already and he hadn't even hit the top yet.

_**Blaine, for fuck's sake we have an issue here!**_

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and tried to blank it out but his blocks were all over the place given how far gone he already was. He couldn't stop now, God's he couldn't, he didn't have that sort of self control.

_**Shit- Just… don't flip over this okay?**_

Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head drowning out the words and he reached a hand between his and Kurt's overheated, sticky bodies to grasp both of their rutting lengths in one hand, hissing in relief at the tighter feeling.

Kurt cried out following Blaine's lead blindly and wrapping his own hand around the other side and soon enough hips and hands were pumping in tandem and then everything blacked out and centred on the earth shattering feeling of release shuddering through his whole body.

Neither of them heard the click of the door opening in the other room nor the footsteps padding closer to their closed bedroom door.

They did hear the next noise however.

"Oh Squirt! I'm baaaack," Cooper's unmistakable tone sounded as he threw the door wide.

Blaine immediately tensed back up eyes snapping open at the sound of _that _voice and catching sight of Kurt's horrified, wide eyed expression even as pleasure peaked through as he helplessly rode out the rest of his orgasm, face flushed and crown still nestled in his sex messed hair.

Only one thought was running through Blaine's head.

_Mine. _

_Mine, Mine, Mine, MINE!_

Fangs snapped lower and his growl reverberated the entire room as he tried to shield Kurt's naked body with his own. He didn't really care about his own natural state it was all about Kurt and the tangible embarrassment and mortification pouring off of him as well as the fierce possessive monster in him that defied anyone ever see his mate like this. He felt around behind him for the sheet and pulled it up and over them, ripping it a little in the process but it did the job.

Kurt had wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and buried his flaming face there whispering, "There's really someone in here isn't there?"

"Cooper, leave. _Now_!" Wes hissed at him.

He was ignored.

"Well brother, a face full of bare ass wasn't exactly what I was expected for a 'sorry I was a massive dick' present but I suppose the babe in your arms makes up for it," Cooper continued walking closer and Blaine could swear the fucking asshole was baiting him.

He snarled again muscles bunching and releasing as he tried to hold back from springing across the room and tackling his brother into a wall.

"Someone sounds cranky for having just got their rocks off. What's wrong little bro? Not as good as he used to be?"

Kurt gasped in shock and Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, trembling with repressed fury.

"Cooper, enough!" Wes snapped at him.

"_Ah, ah, ah_," Cooper tsked good-naturedly, sounding every inch his fucking upbeat dickhead self. "Remember what we talked about Montgomery."

There was a muffled rumble in response but it was clear that somehow his brother had tied Wes' hands and Cooper laughed as if delighted with the entertainment.

"Go into the bathroom, Kurt," Blaine spoke levelly opening his eyes back up and saw Kurt's widened through the haze that had descended.

"Blaine, please don't," he begged.

"_Kurt,"_ Blaine warned and the fae searched his face miserably before nodding resignedly. They eased up and Kurt glanced over his shoulder no doubt meeting Cooper's gaze squarely never flinching. Blaine was proud of him. So fucking proud of him. The vampire heard a thump of material hit the bed. His sweatpants. He pulled them on and helped wrap the sheet around Kurt, the room tense and deadly silent. Blaine walked him to the bathroom and grabbed a handful of clothes from the dresser before closing the door securely and finally, _finally _turning to look upon his brother for the first time in just under a hundred years.

He was as stupidly handsome as he ever was. Arrogant and cocky too. He was propped jauntily against a wall, arms crossed and ever present smile in place. It was all a mask and Blaine knew that better than anyone and looked to the one place that betrayed his elder sibling every time.

His eyes.

They were hard and almost unforgiving and Blaine lunged for him as soon as the instinct took him.

His brother was ready for him though and easily countered the action using the momentum and spinning them so Blaine hit the wall instead effectively pinning him, hands by his shoulders.

There were very few who could say they could best Blaine but unfortunately Cooper had the advantage of extra years with their bloodline running through his veins. He'd never beat him in strength or speed, it would be intelligence but unfortunately Blaine's higher brain functions had taken a backseat to the fury running rampant through his frame.

"Hello brother," Cooper greeted with a wide grin. "How have you been? Busy?"

* * *

**So sorry if it was too skippy or crappy I just really want to move things along! (:**

**So Adam and Zach have finally figured some stuff out! Let me know if you want to see more for the side couples and i'll be happy to put in scenes you want or anything, I just don't want to write things people don't want to read...**

**Next chapter shall be Cooper fallout and Christmas with the Hummels and Burt's noticing more and more strange things going on and Blaine's not holding things together quite as well as he'd like to be anymore...**

**I should be able to have it up by Monday/Tuesday time because i'm working pretty much solid for the next couple days and weekend.**

**Please review and let me know what you think (: (: (:**

**Xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer - I own nothing Glee or otherwise recognisable**

**Hi guys! Thanks for the amazing response to the last chapter, I love you all!**

**Sorry for the delay but I've had no internet at all. The line into my house is really old and the guys wont come out and replace it so i'm currently round my sister's house stealing hers while she reads over my shoulder (: I'm gonna try to reply to everyone's reviews tonight but if not then tomorrow sometime. Thanks for being patient with me (:**

**The chapter is monster long. It just kept going and going as I was writing but I really wanted to hash a load of things out so we can keep stuff moving along so I hope you like all the many elements. We kind of have it all in here. I just hope its not _too _much and it may seem a little jumpy again.**

**Also this chapter is dedicated to **_its-anderson-not-warbler_** for her belated birthday gift. Sorry I couldn't get it up yesterday for you but I hope you like it lovely! And **_ReM0_** because she asked me to write a certain scene last chapter and I made her wait until now and she's pretty amazing (: **

**This chapter is going to be filled with errors most likely. I tried a million times to catch them all though so sorry.**

**Warnings- Swearing, Vampire stuffs, Smuttiness, Mild violence, Mentions of past death, Mentions of suicidal thoughts, Mentions of previous violence, Awful Italian...**

* * *

**Once More To Get It Right**

_Chapter 25_

_Dalton_

Blaine snarled and yanked forwards and the only thing that saved Cooper from getting his throat ripped out was his fast reflexes.

"I'll take that as a so, so," his brother chirped blithely as if nothing happened.

"What the hell are you doing here, Cooper?! Wes what the fuck are you doing _letting him in_?" Blaine shouted incensed, straining his arms futilely. He was shaking with anger. Drenched in it.

"He knows, Blaine," Wes snapped.

"Of course he fucking does now, you let him stroll in here!"

"No. He knew before then."

Blaine tensed and felt himself getting pulled deeper under. Felt himself getting that much closer to losing it completely like he had done with Karofsky. He'd been working so hard on his control but this really was testing him. This was all his fears realised, old wounds surfacing and he glanced nervously towards the bathroom door wanting to rush in there and gather Kurt up and never let him out of his sight ever again. "How?"

"Lost a blabby wolf somewhere squirt?" Cooper asked casually.

He growled. "Kessa."

"Is that her name? I didn't really pay that much attention, I was rather more interested in the part where she told me your long lost love was in fact, not so long lost. Imagine my surprise!" he mocked.

"Who else had she told?" Wes asked carefully and Blaine felt cold all over.

"Just yours truly. She was under the impression that Blaine and I didn't like each other," Cooper grinned down at him. "Crazy."

The bathroom door creaked back open and Kurt poked his head out only to gasp and rush towards the pair against the wall now fully clothed in a grey knit sweater and white jeans. "Let go of him!" he demanded but he only got halfway before Cloud, Cooper's Second, rushed past Wes and grabbed him around the middle. They distantly they heard a vase smash from the other room.

That was it.

Blaine roared, red blanketing his vision and broke free of Cooper sending him sprawling before doing the same with a surprised Cloud grabbing Kurt to him feeling and hearing his fae's heart racing in his chest.

"Don't you _ever _touch him," he spat vehemently, wrapping his body around Kurt's and backing them up trying to fight the impulse to rip and tear apart the vampire for daring lay hands on things that weren't his.

Tense silence fell and Wes walked over to Cloud and offered him a hand up. It was taken with a nod of thanks and the vampire didn't look all that put out for having been punched in the face. It was like he was expecting it. Grabbed Kurt for that express reason. And come to think of it, Cooper shouldn't have had any trouble keeping him pinned against that wall…

Realisation dawned and Blaine clenched his jaw so hard he thought it would splinter into a million pieces. The merciless baiting, taunting insults and pushing comments suddenly made a whole lot more sense. "Did we pass your little test?"

Cooper didn't bother denying it, didn't even look an ounce apologetic as he hopped up from the floor. "Oh with flying colours, didn't he, Cloud? Well done you."

"Yes. Flying," Cloud agreed testing his jaw where Blaine's fist had connected.

Cooper beamed then turned that megawatt smile on Kurt opening his arms wide like Kurt would go running into them through a field of daisies. "Brother in law! Kurtie-pie! Kurtie-kins! You're back."

Kurt eyed him suspiciously. "You're Cooper?"

He pouted dropping his arms. "You don't remember me? How can you not remember _me? _I'm amazing!"

"Amazingly conceited maybe," Kurt agreed snappishly with a bitch glare snuggling further into Blaine's side but the insult only garnered him a happy laugh.

"Oh it is you! In all your bitchy glory."

Blaine rumbled warningly as Kurt narrowed his eyes at the backhanded compliment and before any of them knew it Cooper was off the ground and dangling upside down with a shout of shock. Cloud made to move but Wes wrestled and grabbed him and Blaine just stared at his stupid brother, tilting his head and feeling a whole lot better all of a sudden.

"Kurt," Wes reprimanded with a grunt. "Put him down."

The fae prince glanced at his nails casually. "I'm not doing anything." But the sweat gathering at his brow bellied that statement. Kurt wasn't practised enough to hold this for long. That didn't mean that Blaine wasn't damn turned on by the display of power however. He began kissing at the back of Kurt's ear encouragingly.

"This is kind of humiliating," Cooper commented offhandedly, perfect hair fanned out like he'd been electrocuted.

_Good._

"Not a nice feeling is it," Kurt snapped at him.

"Okay. Point made. I wasn't a very nice vampire."

"A sorry would be appropriate."

There was a beat of silence.

"What is this…'sorry'?"

He got dropped on his head as Kurt scoffed in disgust, sagging slightly in exhaustion making Blaine worry and begin to look him over.

"Oh no my beautiful face!" Cooper cried out dramatically cupping the area and curling up into a ball.

Wes sighed and let go of Cloud who gave him a glare but walked over to help his coven leader up. "Maybe we should move this to the other room before anyone else ends up on the floor?"

"No need. Cooper was just leaving," Blaine said pointedly, still double-checking Kurt.

"That sounds like a splendid idea, Wesley!" Cooper said setting himself to rights again completely ignoring Blaine. "Will refreshments be made available to us?"

Wes shook his head in despair, walking out the room without a word.

"I'll take that as a 'he'll see what he can scrounge up'."

Cloud said nothing only gave the elder Anderson a look before walking out after Wes, leaving the three alone.

The quiet that fell was tense and thick enough to wade through as the three stood silent and still in the middle of the room.

"He looks like you," Kurt finally said softly.

"Actually, _he_ looks like _me_," Cooper corrected, preening.

"That's the only similarity though because he's a bit of an asshole," Kurt continued on dryly.

"A bit?" Blaine asked innocently.

"Oh come on, squirt. Kurtie. I didn't mean to interrupt booty time," the elder vampire pouted with a childish scowl.

"Cut the crap, Cooper!" Blaine snapped at the end of his emotional rope. He couldn't deal with an estranged brother popping up out of nowhere and acting like everything was fine and dandy when in reality Blaine felt like a thousand knives were being stabbed into his back every second that passed. This wasn't remotely entertaining or funny to him; in fact it was painful to a degree he didn't want to admit.

And all of a sudden the vampire flipped on a dime.

"Okay bro, honesty time? Wanna tell me how you raised your dead Chosen from the grave? He doesn't look very zombie-fied to me so I'm assuming it was another way."

Blaine felt Kurt tense next to him literally holding his breath, glasz eyes boring into the side of his head. They'd never discussed this in depth. Just how Kurt had come back. Amongst the chaos Kurt had never asked and Blaine had avoided it like the plague because he knew how Kurt would react. How he'd blame himself for his first mother's death even though her choice and sacrifice was just that. Hers. Blaine just didn't want him to hurt. Ever.

"We're not one hundred percent sure. Jeff has a theory," Blaine admitted, more for Kurt than for Cooper.

"Which would be?"

"None of your business actually."

"One call to dad and his merry band of council members and it becomes everyone's business Blaine so I'd spill if I were you," Cooper threatened taking his phone out and Blaine growled again before he laughed humourlessly. _This _was how he'd gotten in past Wes. But that wasn't even the real kicker as betrayal settled thick and acrid on his tongue. Blaine wanted to be numb to it. Thought that by now it at least wouldn't hurt as much.

"Of course you'd do that to me, I'm not even surprised." And he couldn't keep all of those emotions out of his voice, or off his face. It was all too near the surface to hide, bubbling and simmering and waiting to explode outwards instead of inwards for once.

Cooper frowned visibly at the display, eyes tracking knowingly and Blaine hated him for it. Hated knowing he could see all this weakness and _that's_ what made the vampire lower his hand. "Squirt-"

"_Stop calling me that!"_

He could feel tears prickling his eyes and blinked them forcibly back.

"Blaine? Sweetie?" Kurt whispered and tried to grab his attention petting and grabbing at his stomach and he sounded so _concerned _for him that Blaine nearly lost it because Cooper used to sound like that too. They were his real family once upon a time. Cooper was there before he found Kurt. Both of them were there before he had a coven. And then Kurt was gone and Blaine was left completely broken. Devastated. He'd looked to his brother for help and all he got was more abandonment but this time it was voluntary.

"You were gonna kill yourself, Blaine," Cooper said suddenly quiet and the younger knew exactly what track he'd switched to. The same one that was running rampant through his own mind.

Blaine scoffed. "Oh don't act like you care when we both know different."

"_I don't care_? I don't care, yeah okay, Blaine. I don't care so I left my coven to come and see if you were alright. To make sure you weren't getting screwed over and your heart torn out of your chest again. I don't care so I didn't help you run after that fucking fangless Jeremiah when you weren't in the right state of mind. I don't care so I didn't let you go and get yourself killed!"

"That's bullshit!" Blaine snarled letting go of Kurt and stepping in front of him to square up to his taller brother. "I begged you for help, Cooper. _Begged you on my fucking knee's!_" His voice broke under the stress of his emotions.

"He would have killed you! You think he wasn't expecting you to chase after him?" Cooper gritted, face tense.

"_That was my choice!"_

"AND I DON'T CARE!" Cooper shouted back and Blaine even flinched at the fire in his eyes. "Yeah okay, you got something right, Blaine. Happy? I didn't fucking care that you wanted to get yourself killed because you're my brother and I love you and I wasn't helping you end your life!"

Blaine clenched his fists and shut his eyes against the words battering at his heart and mind. '_you're my brother and I love you'. _How long had it been since he'd heard that? But he couldn't let it get to him. Let those words suck him under once more because in all honesty Blaine didn't think he'd be able to survive it if it happened again.

"I didn't want to die then," Blaine whispered.

Cooper shook his head pityingly. "Yes you did," he said equally as soft. "Only difference was you wanted him to die with you."

And before Blaine could stop it a betraying hot tear spilled over and slid a track down his cheek. Kurt stepped up to his back and slipped his soft hand into his. A silent comfort as he pressed his lips into his shoulder and held them there.

Cooper laughed tonelessly and ran a hand through his hair. "I wish I could say I was sorry for it, Blaine. But I'm not. It makes me fucking selfish to know you were alive in the world miserable and suffering but it was better than not having you in it at all."

Blaine swallowed past the painful lump in his throat and averted his eyes away from the stark sincerity he saw written all over his brother's face. A brother he'd tried to convince himself he hated for years and years.

"I looked for him you know."

He looked back over unable to stop himself in light of that statement and Cooper shook his head sadly at the expression on his face.

"What you thought I didn't want to tear his head from his shoulders too? Kurt's _family_, squirt. _You're _my family and all our daddy issues aside that's _never_ changed for me so of course I looked for the cowardly asshole."

Never in all these years had he thought that. That Cooper would look regardless. That he just didn't want Blaine to chase after Jeremiah blind with rage and stupid with grief.

"Once this gets out he'll be back," Blaine croaked.

"I'll be here if you want me, Blaine. Right by your side."

It was an offer. An olive branch. A rope bridge across the yawning gap Blaine had dug for them over the years with his misdirected fury. This reconciliation had been years in the making and suddenly all of the hate and anger Blaine had held so close began to drain though he tried desperately to hold on. The truth was… Blaine wanted his brother back. The stupid self conceited idiot that he was. But was it that simple? Could he. _They. _Put all of those years of bad feeling behind them in an instant? The truthful answer was no. They'd probably have more arguments. A few fights. But they could work from that. They could work from here if Blaine just reached out.

He felt Kurt slip his hand out of his then give a little push to the small of his back and that's all it took before he was walking into Cooper's arms burying his face in his shoulder. Familiar but so long absent arms came up to hold him back and Blaine couldn't have helped the second tear falling if he tried.

"I still want a present for the silent treatment you've been giving me," Cooper said after a while and Blaine couldn't help but laugh and roll his eyes as he pulled back. Cooper beamed at him eyes soft before tracking over his shoulder.

"C'mon, Kurt get in on the loving! If we're gonna act like teenage human girls than I'm gonna go the whole hog!"

Blaine glanced back at his Chosen and saw him brushing tears off his cheeks before stepping forwards hesitantly only to be enfolded by many Anderson arms.

"I still expect a present for you being a massive cockblock," Blaine mumbled.

Cooper burst out laughing and Kurt gasped scandalised.

It wasn't perfect, but it was definitely a start.

* * *

To say Kurt was mortified by what happened that morning was a vast understatement.

When Kurt imagined meeting Blaine's family, being caught naked in bed having literally just got off wearing a _crown _of all things was not high on his list of ways he'd wanted the occasion to go. He'd also never imagined that someone related to Blaine could be such an _asshole. _He insulted Kurt with every sentence out of his drawling, too-happy-with-himself-not-to-be-insufferable mouth and he pushed Blaine to the point where he lost it. His vampire had been doing so well lately controlling his instincts and temper but within five seconds Cooper Anderson set Blaine back three weeks.

Kurt's first look at the elder vampire was interesting. Cooper was scrutinising him over Blaine's shoulder. Analysing, calculating, cold. Kurt didn't see much beyond that. The expression on his face or the look in his eyes as he tried to dissect Kurt piece by piece. And then Blaine was ushering him into the bathroom with a pile of far too many clothes and closing the door.

Kurt had never gotten ready so fast in his life, uncaring if the garments matched for once, uncaring about his hair other than to rid it of the adornment, uncaring that he needed a shower. Blaine was out there, probably hurting and Kurt wasn't going to cower away inside the bathroom no matter how intimidating Cooper Anderson might be.

There was a crash, angry voices and snarls and Kurt dug deep inside himself for a centre on his magic. It was tentative at best, slipping constantly out of his grasp because he was getting more agitated by the second but it comforted the fae that it was _there _at least.

He slipped open the door and peered outside only to lose all the air in his lungs as panic crept up his spine and neck creating a roaring in his ears and a thickness in his throat. Blaine was pinned against the wall by Cooper, clearly not happy about it and Kurt didn't think further than that as he rushed out demanding Blaine be released.

The other vampire was a complete surprise and not just in his exotic, wild appearance.

Kurt hadn't spotted him before, hadn't known he was even present and so the arms catching him around the waist shocked and panicked him so much that the thin hold on his magic slipped and he felt it lash out waywardly. A vase smashed and he hoped that was the only damage. Beyond that Kurt didn't have much time to struggle or think of a way out of the situation when Blaine roared so angrily that it sent shivers of remembrance down Kurt's spine to that day at McKinley and broke free of Cooper sending him sprawling across the carpet all the way to the bedside table. There was a blur of movement and then the tight hold on him vanished with a rush of air and a sickening crack right next to the fae's ear and then familiar arms were tucking him into safety once more.

That the whole incident was a test to see whether or not Blaine would react as was proper for a mated vampire to made Kurt inexplicably angry. He hated being played with. He'd spent most of his life having bullies and jocks toying with him just for the fun of it, making up rules to a game he never wanted to play and before he even registered himself he was pulling on his magic and directing it straight at Cooper.

The energy it took was immense and the draining he could feel was like going three days without sleep but it was worth it. Worth it because he could feel the little shred of satisfaction Blaine got out of it.

He couldn't have held it even if Wes didn't tell him to put the idiot down and then there were more words and it was just the three of them in the bedroom. Still. Silent. And Kurt finally got a chance to really _look_ at Cooper Anderson.

He was handsome for sure; there was no getting around that fact. He had lighter, straighter hair than Blaine's. Dark blue eyes all caught up in a face that was cut in classically Hollywood heartthrob features. They were pretty much opposite on face value until you really looked. The skin tone was the same dusky tan, the jaw-line was hard and smooth, the mouth pouty and full. Kurt could see a lot of similarities in the brothers that labelled them just that and he was speaking the thought aloud before he even processed it properly.

Of course smartass had to jump in with some more stunning rejoinders and Kurt could feel the tension rising and rising in Blaine next to him and the fae prince wanted to just explode with anger over what the elder was doing to the younger when Cooper said the one thing that could snuff the fuse.

How did Kurt come back from the grave?

It had never been something Kurt had dwelled too hard on because well, the morbidity of the subject pretty much kept his thoughts from straying to far into those pathways but… it was a valid question. From the titbits he'd heard here and there from mainly Jeff and Blaine he was reincarnated which was fine because he'd heard of that concept before at least, even if he hadn't believed it before. But why? _How _had this happened? The shocked reactions all around said that this was rare, or maybe even the first ever occasion this had happened so again. How? How had this happened to just him? A lot of people lose loved ones and wish them back so how had Kurt gotten so lucky? The teen was caught between just accepting it for what it was and the desire to know the ins and outs. The former was the safer option. Easier on his mental and emotional state who he was sure couldn't take too many more surprises or revelations. The latter was slowly becoming more of a need to know instead of want to know however. Kurt wanted to understand his life now, what it was, why it was and he'd never get where he wanted to be if he shied away every time a scary prospect reared its head.

There wasn't time to ask however because from that point the conversation blew up leaving both Anderson men open and bleeding as they hashed out a century old feud. Kurt felt like perhaps he was intruding but he couldn't tear himself away. Couldn't leave Blaine when he was so vulnerable- something Kurt knew he hated to be.

Cooper pushed and Blaine pushed back twice as hard, trying to keep the distance when Kurt could tell all he wanted was to erase it but he was scared. Scared of getting hurt. Of being vulnerable again in front of a male that had, in his eyes, wronged him when he was at his weakest.

The reasons made sense to Kurt even if Blaine was blind to it and fought them regardless of how sincere Cooper was. He said that Blaine had wanted to die. Kurt sickeningly knew that to be truth. He said that he cared about and loved Blaine. The look on his face spoke no lie and it was that openness and effort that finally endeared the elder brother to Kurt. Not the bravado or Hollywood smile or crude jokes. _This _was Cooper Anderson and Kurt liked him. Saw he had a kind heart under the facade. A _loyal _one.

Blaine needed that one tiny push to get him started and that's all it took before some of those old hurts were finally allowed to start healing and Kurt felt the tears fall down his face because Blaine _deserved _this. Deserved the happiness and love and understanding Cooper was offering. His boyfriend was a child again in his big brothers arms, desperate for affection and approval and protection for just those few minutes.

Kurt knew it wouldn't be enough.

That Blaine would pull back eventually and then internalise it all again. Smile and pretend that nothing was wrong while really he was blaming and guilt tripping himself every second. Kurt wasn't sure what to do about it though. He didn't want to push too hard, he was scared of not pushing enough, sometimes he didn't know what he was pushing for because he hadn't been here for that hardest stretch and that made _him _feel guilty.

As he was drawn into the circle of warm arms Kurt tried to push it away like he had done before but this time it wouldn't go. Wouldn't loosen its grip and Kurt felt tight with it. Wound in it. Unable to concentrate or breathe freely without his heart panging or the threat of tears burning his eyes.

He pulled away with a fake smile.

"I'm just gonna go speak to Wes about something real quick," he said hoping it didn't come out as shaky as he thought it did.

Blaine frowned a little and opened his mouth but Kurt was quick to cut him off.

"I'll be fine for five minutes, Blaine. Besides you've got loads to catch up on here. Lots to explain."

He glanced upwards at the elder and saw that Cooper was scrutinising him again. It was warmer this time but still just as invasive and Kurt had to look away.

"He's right, squirt, I'm gonna need to know details if I'm gonna help you figure out what you're doing in this hot mess of yours," Cooper said much to Kurt's shock but he wasn't going to question it. The vampire probably had his reasons and Kurt was just thankful they didn't clash with his intentions.

"Okay," Blaine agreed slowly. A whole lot reluctantly and Kurt swallowed heavily again fighting not to cry. _Not yet, not yet. _Because all this reluctance and suspicion were all stemming from the main issue here. Blaine wasn't alright. And that _killed _Kurt.

"We'll be in his office I imagine," Kurt chirped overly bright and then pulled away because he had to go now before he broke down. He forced himself to keep going even though Blaine called his name and caught Wes' eye as soon as he entered the living area. The leader had overheard the whole thing of course and he rose from where he was picking up pieces of shattered glass and walked immediately to the door, opening it and leading the way without a word.

Kurt managed to hold it together for the whole walk, passing Adam who gave him a concerned glance and a few Giver's Kurt hadn't been properly introduced to. It was inside the masculine, simple office that Kurt settled into the wingback, curled up and sobbed into his hands.

He felt Wes settle down in front of him, patient and calm just waiting him out but Kurt couldn't stop. He felt wretched and twisted up inside to the worst degree. How had he let Blaine carry on like this? How had he not done something sooner? How had he not fucking realised that Blaine was just as broken as he was _before_ he got back?

There was a reason why he went to Wes instead of anyone else.

He was the only one he could trust to tell it to him straight. No sugar-coating to spare his feelings. No comfort when there wasn't any to be had. Wes was a realist and a leader. He didn't have the time to pander or coddle and no matter how much he'd like a pair of arms around him soothing him right now he also defied himself that luxury.

He could have gone to Jeff and he would have cooed to him and promised him everything was fine because he was his best friend and that's what they did. He could have stayed with Blaine and let him convince him he was fine. Let him take all of Kurt's guilt and hurt and lay it all on his shoulders instead.

He shook his head defiantly.

"Not to be an ass but I rather like the walls where they are right now, Kurt," Wes broke into his pity party and Kurt frowned raising his head enough to see through blurry eyes that the walls were indeed shaking. Rattling the nondescript pictures and the built in bookshelf.

Kurt squeezed his puffy eyes shut and tried to breathe through it. Rein it in.

Wes made an affirmative sound and Kurt sighed as the magic swirled under his skin making it itch and bubble at the restraint and no outlet. The air moved again telling Kurt that Wes had risen from his spot and he cracked his still streaming eyes open to see him perched on the edge of his desk looking sympathetically at him but still calm faced in the wake of this epic breakdown.

"I can only assume this is about, Blaine," he began and Kurt pressed his lips into a tight line to keep the awful noises inside that wanted to escape. Wes took that as a yes.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about it for a while now actually."

That caught Kurt's attention and he narrowed his eyes. "You knew?" he croaked.

Wes sighed and there was an extended weariness there that spoke of someone who had been dealing with this a long, long time. "Everyone knows, Kurt. You think any of us are stupid enough to believe that just because you're back that all those issues he had, that were eating him up were just going to vanish into thin air?" He rubbed at a temple. "He's better now that you're back don't get me wrong. He is. But it's all still there. Festering."

"I don't know what to do," Kurt admitted desperately. "He won't talk to me about it, not voluntarily. He just ignores it hoping it will go away and he's using me. Using me to cover it up somehow but I just _can't,_" he cried brokenly. "I know he wants me to but I can't help do that to him, he needs to talk about this but I have no fucking clue as to what I'm supposed to be helping him with."

He knew the vampire felt guilt but what exactly was he supposedly guilty of? He felt blame too, but what was he to blame for? It all centred around his death he knew but he had no idea what was swirling around the vampires head. Kurt had a hundred year plus _gap_ of knowledge, a huge gaping hole of things Blaine refused to acknowledge and Kurt was stumbling around down there in the dark.

Wes swallowed and nodded. "None of us could possibly understand it, Kurt. None of us can get into his head to see or feel what he did all those years but you don't have to feel what he felt in order to help him."

"But how am I supposed to understand what he went through? How can I help him if I don't understand it?"

"You understand loss don't you?" Wes asked seriously.

Kurt thought back to his mother, her kind, beautiful face a little blurry and seen through child's eyes but the emotions were stark and as fresh as that first day he lost her. "Yes."

"Blaine lost _you, _Kurt. It all starts from there and before you pull a Blaine Anderson it was _not _your fault. You had no power over Jeremiah's actions, or how Blaine dealt with it all afterwards. All you can do is be there for him now. Start from that point because no one else can do it."

"But what if that's not enough?" Kurt whispered. He _had_ been there for Blaine, the vampire had to know that, so he was purposely avoiding it with Kurt.

"Then push."

Kurt glanced up at the familiar phrase. "Push."

Wes nodded looking wryly amused by the thought. "I know you have it in you, Kurt. God's above do I know."

Kurt cracked the smallest smile and wiped at his face. "He won't like it."

Wes rolled his eyes looking every inch the frustrated leader even in his black sleep tee and pants. "He didn't like it when we were forcing him to ear or sleep or even get out of bed but we did it anyway. The question is do you care?"

_When this was all to help Blaine?_ Kurt shook his head and Wes smiled widely for the first time.

"Good."

The beginning's of a plan was forming in Kurt's mind and he was determined.

* * *

Kurt spent ten more minutes in Wes' office calming himself down before they both got up and headed back to Blaine's rooms. He received a shoulder squeeze and a reassuring half smile before the leader pushed the door open to reveal Blaine and Cooper sitting together with their heads bent low over the coffee table where some papers were spread out and Cloud standing stoically still at the wall behind them. The body language between the brothers was strained at best. Inches of space between them as they poured over what looked like some kind of blueprints but they were interacting at least. In the same room and talking- if only over building plans for now- and that was considerable progress.

Blaine snapped his head up as soon as Kurt stepped a foot inside the door. Golden eyes swept his frame and calculated in seconds. "What happened?"

That should have freaked him out, how in tune Blaine was to him but really – other than being annoying at a moment like this- it warmed his heart. Kurt smiled reassuringly. "I just needed to hash something out. Everything's fine."

Blaine frowned heavily at the vagueness and made to stand up, Cooper's hand on his arm the only deterrent. It gave him pause as he looked to his brother but then back to Kurt. "Hash what out?"

Kurt locked eyes with the elder Anderson and something unspoken passed between them. A thread of almost comprehension and Kurt was really noticing that Cooper was far more intelligent than any of them had fathomed.

"Let the prince be squirt, he doesn't need you up his royal ass all hours of the day no matter how good it feels," he joked crudely and Blaine turned a glare and a growl on him effectively taking the spotlight off of Kurt.

Wes shook his head incredulously like he was having much the same thoughts as Kurt was earlier. The fae took the opportunity however. "I'm gonna go take a shower then make sure everything's packed for tomorrow morning. I want to get there for breakfast."

He walked into the bedroom closing the door and headed straight for the bathroom locking the door behind him and slumping against the wood with a sigh. He hated this. Keeping secrets from Blaine but with the way the vampire was right now he couldn't tell him and have him not flip. It was sad but it was true and it only made Kurt more resolved.

He pushed off and undressed quickly jumping under the spray once it was hot enough glancing longingly at the pristine tub. He'd love to fill it with bubbles right now and just soak away all the kinks and worries that had built up but his desire to see Blaine over rid that. He just needed these few minutes to compose himself before he saw his boyfriend. Washing quickly he stepped back out and saw about moisturising the dryness the hot water caused away, drying his hair then stepping back out to redress in something more selected. Black jeans and Blaine's white knit jumper that was far too wide in the shoulders and short in the arms but it smelled like him and that's all he cared about.

Him a month ago would have put fashion above comfort every time but this was just one of the many changes happening to him. It wasn't that he now shunned the fashionista side of him. Not at all. It's just he recognised that sometimes it was alright to dress down. It wasn't all about the impact anymore. The need to be noticed. The need to be good at something. He knew he was a wizard with clothes and here he didn't have to prove it constantly to keep that in people's minds and this way he found he took far more enjoyment in it. Besides it was hard to feel underdressed when even their sweatpants were designer.

The fae prince had sorted and had everything packed since Friday so there was nothing to check really so Kurt settled on the bed and breathed deeply staring at the rumpled sheets, the discarded camera. He shook his head. How did they get from there to here? From so seemingly carefree and happy to this angst and sadness?

His phone chimed and he crawled over to the bedside table to pick it up. He was shocked when he saw the name and hesitated a few seconds before swiping over the message.

**From Rachel;**

**In light of recent events I'm willing to overlook you're defection to the enemy and start fresh. R.B.***

_Was she serious? _He almost laughed out loud. He wasn't anywhere near naïve enough not to understand the reasoning behind this and he didn't have the patience to entertain Miss Berry's self involvement at the present moment.

**From Kurt;**

**Not interested.**

The reply was quick in coming.

**From Rachel;**

**I must say I am shocked and disappointed in you're attitude especially at this time of year. R.B.***

He rolled his eyes and sent off one last text before throwing his phone back down.

**From Kurt;**

**This has nothing to do with me and it's all about you. And I will say this once and only once. I. Am. Not. Helping. You. Get. Back. Together. With. Finn. Merry Christmas.**

He was never exceedingly close with Rachel so her dismissal of him didn't hurt as badly as Mercedes for example did, but just because it wasn't as bad didn't mean it made it alright. Kurt didn't want to hold a grudge, was far too tired and far too aware that he had actual _real _enemies that he had to put his energy into so Kurt liked to think that if the girl- if any of them- apologised, then he wouldn't hold it against them. They would never go back to what they were. Would never be proper friends again right from the off but at least they could be civil. Wish the best for one another perhaps? He glanced at his phone and sighed.

Maybe he_ was_ naïve.

He got up from the bed and headed back into the living area heading straight for Blaine. They had hardly talked or interacted properly since Cooper's arrival and though it was only an hour at most Kurt missed him. Missed the closeness and the _connection_. He settled on the end and Blaine immediately drew him under his arm leaning back so Kurt could snuggle into his naked chest. His fingers went automatically to the beautiful ring that hung around the vampires neck twisting and playing with it daintily as Blaine breathed him in and placed kisses to his hair.

"You okay, beautiful?"

Kurt nodded into his flesh not taking his eyes off the woven, intricate band he held between finger and thumb.

"How about you?" he whispered back.

The response he got made him close his eyes. "I'm fine."

_Of course you are._

"You're not going to get away with not telling them," Cooper announced loudly with an incredulous laugh from where he was now conversing with an exasperated Wes. Blaine tensed up under Kurt visibly.

"Try telling that to your blood, I'm sure you'll find it enlightening," Wes rejoined dryly settling back and propping an elbow up of the arm of the chair.

The elder spared a brief glance at the younger before turning back again. "Oh he's already told me his views. With a lot of growling added in which made the whole thing wonderfully dramatic but I'm talking to you because despite the past _you're _the leader of this coven and Blainer's now has to fall in line like a good little vampire."

Wes ran a hand over his face and caught eyes with Blaine over Kurt's head.

"You should do it," Kurt found himself saying. Three pairs of eyes snapped to him in surprise. Kurt rose to sit somewhat upright and met them all dead on as his mind worked overtime. "That way we have the advantage right?"

Cooper grinned at him. "Oh I always loved when you got all devious."

Blaine gave him a warning rumble and scooted both of them further away. "They can't know, Kurt. It's not safe."

Kurt looked him in the eye. "They're going to find out. Everyone's said it. You know it sweetie. I can't stay locked up down here forever."

Blaine's gorgeous face was pained. "That council is corrupt. As soon as they know the rogues will too and that means-"

"Jeremiah," Kurt filled in softly.

Cooper stretched his arms up over his head and folded them behind his neck casually. "He's not wrong."

"There are…issues with them yes, but that doesn't change the fact," Wes countered and Cooper tipped his head.

"Choosing when and how you tell them is the best way to do damage control. We'll need to get everything straight too. Every law, every tiny detail if we're gonna get away with this." The 'we' didn't escape any of their attention and Cooper glanced around before rolling his eyes. "What I haven't proven myself yet? Want me to walk on coals or pull a rabbit out of my ass?"

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Distasteful."

He felt Blaine gazing at him and turned just in time to catch the kiss he placed on his nose fully. "You're cute," he said and Kurt shook his head disbelievingly.

"Sidetracked much, sweetie?"

And Kurt had a feeling that this was just another distraction in a long line so Blaine didn't have to face something. Kurt refused to be that distraction anymore no matter how hard it was.

"There's also another issue we haven't thought about," Wes spoke up, knowing eyes directed at Blaine.

Kurt glanced over and met that dark gaze.

"The Fae Royal Family."

The teen swallowed and struggled not to immediately flip out. He'd dealt with this. The possibilities. The implications. The _expectations_. "They'll tell them?" he asked faintly.

Wes nodded. "They have the duty too. Plus they want that Alliance back Kurt, more than anything and they'll see this as a way to do that."

"More like my father will," Blaine spat and Cooper hummed an affirmative.

Kurt glanced away at the floor.

_Really what choice did he have?_ This issue wasn't going away. They're existence or his connection to them wasn't going to just up and disappear and really, maybe it was time to stop hiding. He'd decided earlier he was going to stop avoiding and so now this was crunch time. If he couldn't do that here then how was he supposed to do it anywhere else?

He closed his eyes and nodded. "I can do it. I'm ready to meet them."

It felt like announcing the finality of a death sentence and equally as scary.

Blaine cupped his cheek and pulled his head up and around to look him in the eye. Judge for himself. Kurt stared into turbulent amber for what seemed like a lifetime before Blaine rested their foreheads together.

"Are you sure, beautiful?"

Kurt traced fingers along his collarbone, along the line of his chain all the way down until he could hook a finger in warmed silver. It gave him strength. "Time to stop hiding."

"We can let the lovebirds have Christmas break or whatever its called when you're pretending to be a student for about the fiftieth time. I can't leave my coven for more than a few days without things exploding or people messing up the décor so I'll be in contact. It's better if it's sooner rather than later however," Cooper said to Wes letting the couple have their moment.

The door knocked and Blaine pulled back reluctantly to beckon them in. It was Tristan and Leon with a cart of breakfast fixings and drinks.

"Refreshments!" Cooper cried delighted, covering up the serious atmosphere. "Look Cloud, isn't this lovely?"

"Lovely," the quiet man intoned in the same disinterested tone he used about everything eyeing the new vampires speculatively, like he was working them out _exactly_. Kurt would have thought the vampire was robotic or something if it hadn't been for the deep, brooding vibe he gave off in spades. He really was an enigma.

"And Giuliani how are you Mr Italy? Tristan I haven't seen you since you'd basically just reached maturity. My how you've grown… and put things in your face," the elder Anderson greeted enthusiastically.

Leon bowed his head in deference to the highest authority in the room. Clearly a traditionalist. "Cooper Anderson."

Tristan didn't bow however, didn't actually say anything at all as he stayed just a step behind Leon scanning the room, mainly Cloud, warily.

"Hi guys," Kurt spoke up trying to cut the awkward tension. He got up and approached the cart looking back over his shoulder. "Want anything sweetie?"

"Well if you're going up there pumpkin-" Cooper began and got a hard punch to the arm. "Ow!"

Blaine humphed still glaring at his brother as he answered. "Whatever you're having is fine, beautiful."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the pair and instead turned back to the couple nearest the door. Tristan gave him a small smile. "Good morning, Kurt," was almost whispered.

He was dressed as ever in a dark tee that clung to his light, wiry frame showcasing the beautiful piece on his arm and black skinny jeans with his combat boots. The piercings in his mouth and eyebrow were still plain silver but his multicoloured hair was pushed back with a headband today. Like it had been getting in his way and the effect transformed his face. He looked bright and open, his skin flawless apart from a small streak of charcoal on his jaw line and his cheekbones seemed sharper. He really was oddly stunning in all the strangest ways.

"_Buongiorno_," Leon smiled charmingly.

And then you had Leon of course. Pressed and perfected in a crisp white button down that he left the top buttons undone and a pair of charcoal slacks that hugged his legs just right. He was classically handsome in all the right ways with that dash of Italian that melted girls and boys in their seats. His hair was pulled back and plaited, tied off with a white ribbon, like always.

"How are you both today?" Kurt questioned grabbing a small plate and absently placing a few things on.

"Good. This one has been up since sunrise," Leon throwing a wink at Tristan making him duck his head with a tiny smile.

"Why's that?"

"I wanted to put something in the frame Leon got me," Tristan admitted peeking up at him through his mass of lashes.

"Those lifeless things do no justice to your art but they were the best I could find," Leon tripped off in pretty, smooth tones and Kurt wanted to jump up and down and clap in excitement when Tristan blushed.

"I don't know about that…"

The Italian threw his hands up then pressed one to his chest. "So modest, _tesoro_. My heart cannot take it when you say such things."

Tristan's blush deepened but he was gazing at Leon like he hung the stars and the moon and for a second Kurt was reminded of the lost, torn little boy who couldn't bear to part with the older vampire. Who clutched onto his fingers and hair and looked at him like he was a haven all by himself. Kurt bit his lip because they were just so… right together? Now that he pretty much had settled it in his mind that they were together he was shipping them hard and all these tiny looks and touches between them were like torture. It was fascinating to try and catch them all. Realising that the simplest thing could be _so _intimate. A word here or there could mean so much.

"So how long are you staying at your father's?" Tristan asked changing the focus.

"All break, so just under two weeks."

"And Blaine is staying with you for all this time?" Leon questioned glancing over at him.

Kurt stiffened at the reminder. "Uh, no. Just for tomorrow and the day after and then he'll be back here."

While his father was generous enough to invite Blaine to their holiday plans it didn't include housing him for the whole of break. According to what limited information Burt knew Blaine had a home here of sorts at Dalton with company enough and for a boyfriend of not even a month yet he probably saw the two days as more than sufficient. Vampires, Chosen bonds, covens and evil rogues didn't even enter into his mindset.

Leon frowned. "He cannot be fond of that idea _si?_"

Kurt shrugged defeated as he picked at a pastry. "There's nothing we can do about it, but I'll still visit until school starts up again."

"We'll miss you," Tristan told him softly.

Kurt smiled with a blush. "I never thought I'd say it but I'll miss you guys too. Crazy and all."

Leon chuckled, a deep pleasant sound. "You seem to forget that you and Jeffery are most times the main source of the _pazzo _around here."

Kurt sniffed haughtily. "I have no idea what you're insinuating."

Tristan smirked with a silent laugh of his own before Wes called over to them. "Thanks for sorting this for us you two, I appreciate it."

Leon waved him off. "Our pleasure of course."

Wes smiled gratefully at them. "Well go enjoy the rest of your day."

The two said their goodbyes and left and Kurt finished loading up the plate and brought it back over to his seat.

"What's the activity been like in New York lately?" Wes asked out of nowhere once he was sure they were fully alone once more.

Cooper paused and cut eyes over to him. "The rogues have been… troubling."

"Their activity has definitely increased, even here."

Cooper frowned lightly as his mind worked things over. "I haven't seen them this active since during the war. I don't kid myself that they haven't been around, working under the radar but to be this open about it?"

"What's changed," Blaine asked the question.

Cooper pointed. "Exactly. What the hell have they got to be so confident about? It's really bugging me, I haven't had a full nights beauty rest in a while and that just not okay!"

"Have the council said anything?" Wes asked sounding exhausted, like this had been playing on him for quite a while. "Surely they know from the coven updates they've been getting."

"Oh they know," Cooper laughed studying his cufflink. "Whether they decide to pull their heads out of their asses and do something proactive instead of just talking about it however?"

"Where are they stationed right now?" Blaine asked.

"Chicago, last I heard."

Blaine hummed. "Not a big hotspot."

"The territory is good but the coven is weak. If it was a hotspot you'd never know until it was too late," Wes said rubbing a hand over his lips.

"What happened to the Pavel's?"

"Fled abroad about twenty years ago," Cooper told him with a snort. "Some might call them clever for getting out early."

"Or cowards," Blaine gritted.

"The point is, with them gone Chicago doesn't have the power behind it anymore," Wes sighed rubbing at his temple.

"The rogues get a foothold like that…" Blaine started letting the implication speak for itself and even Kurt shivered and most of this was flying right over his head.

"As long as the council is there its safe. The coven is weak on its own but with those vampires there no rogue will go near it," Cooper stated.

"But wouldn't that be the perfect opportunity to… you know?" Kurt asked uneasily.

"Kill them?" Cooper filled in bluntly and Kurt flinched.

"I mean, you said the coven protecting them is weak. Surely if they sent enough vampires in there?"

They considered it.

"I doubt they want to slaughter them. Well at first," Wes spoke slowly thinking it over.

"They'll want to make examples of them first," Blaine agreed.

"Kurt's not wrong though," Cooper said pulling out his phone. "They're not safe there."

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Texting my good for nothing father. He'll ignore it no doubt but at least that shits off my conscience then," he replied airily tapping away. "Annnnnnd smiley face."

Blaine snorted a laugh when he peered over at the text that was no doubt ridden with sarcasm and emoticons. "He's gonna hate you."

"No change there then. The world is aligned!"

"They haven't full out tried attacking a coven yet," Wes said mostly to himself. "The moment they do is the moment we have to worry."

"The council's dragging their feet but that doesn't mean you have to be young padawan," Cooper grinned.

Wes frowned heavily at him. "Besides being insulting, what are you saying?"

Cooper turned deadly serious and leant forwards tapping at the blueprints of what looked like the layout of this complex to Kurt. He wondered why Blaine had them. "Look I know you want to be a good little coven leader and follow the rules but that time is over and done with. They're not going to help you when you ask when the shit hits the fan, Wesley. If there's one thing you count on its' that."

The air turned cold around them.

"What do you suggest?"

"Clean house. Batten down the fucking hatches because when this storm hits this place is gonna be a ground zero. You've got far too many powerful lines and assets here for them to ignore and when word gets leaked that Kurtie-kins is back? The one link to getting the Fae on side again?"

"Can we get word to them first?" Kurt asked shakily. "My… family."

"You'd be a hundred percent better off if you could but last I heard the doors were shut tight," Cooper said looking interested.

"But the council have to have a way of contacting them. Surely Jeff still keeps in touch with his family?" he asked Blaine.

The vampire swallowed and that guilty look returned. "Jeff and his family are…estranged. They didn't react too well after your d-death. They were never overly pleased with Jeff's choice in mate so the excuse to condemn our race and give the ultimatum was welcomed with open arms."

"Hardly a choice," Kurt argued.

"They didn't see it that way."

"So there's no way?"

"We'll talk to him. Ask about it," Blaine promised.

Cooper sat back and laughed. "When we were driving up here from the airport I really wasn't expecting this. The shit you get yourself into, squirt."

* * *

_Later that night…_

Kurt frowned and snuffled sleepily trying to rid himself of whatever had woken him but there was a nagging feeling at the base of his neck that was tripping down his spine. Something felt wrong. Out of place. He shifted once more and realised that he was quite alone… well not alone, Blaine was a solid weight in the bed still but he was no where near Kurt when usually he was wrapped around him like an octopus.

He rolled over and blinked his eyes open blearily, shuffling over ready to curl up again and go back to sleep when something paused him. Dead still.

At first he thought that Blaine was already awake. That the subtle shifting of tensed muscles was voluntary. Then he saw the sheen of sweat covering his bare torso. The twisted covers at the bottom of the bed. The short, sharp inhales. The tears streaming down an agonised face. The hands clenching and unclenching ripped sheets. Something heavy and cloying saturated the air surrounding them making it hard to breath and Kurt realised with dread that Blaine was having a nightmare.

The vampire tossed his head again with a whimper that struck Kurt straight in his heart. The fae sat up and scooted as close as possible cupping his damp face gently and calling to him. "Blaine, wake up."

The thrashing continued. The tears continued.

"_Kurt!"_ Blaine cried out desperately and he sounded broken. So much so that Kurt felt tears rush to his own eyes. _He didn't know what to do._

"I'm right here, sweetie," he choked. "Wake up, I'm right here."

"Kurt, please!" Blaine sobbed. Begged. "Don't leave. Please!"

Kurt was left dumbstruck. Reeling at this glimpse inside Blaine's head and heart. He had a sick feeling that he knew exactly what Blaine was reliving. Why he was so desperate and it broke his heart seeing him this way. Still so affected. And he always would be he realised. He'd never get what happened out of his mind, just like Kurt couldn't forget the snippets he'd caught of himself and Jeremiah that fateful day.

"_Kurt!"_ Blaine yelled again snapping him out of it. "KURT!"

The fae swallowed past the thickness in his throat and straddled the writhing body high up on his waist leaning down and grabbing the sides of his head, fingers slipping into sweat soaked hair resting their foreheads together. "Blaine, wake up," he ordered against his mouth. "Please."

And with one buck of Blaine's body Kurt jolted forwards and caught his lip on an exposed fang, blood beading.

Blaine's puffy eyes snapped open and he reared upwards more vampire than Kurt had ever seen him. There was no time wasted before Blaine struck at his neck and Kurt was too shaken to even enjoy the sensation, was instead concentrating on holding himself together so he could help Blaine to do the same. Blaine sobbed around mouthfuls seemingly inconsolable, red trickling down and soaking Kurt's thin sleeping tee and the bed covers and Kurt just held him through it. Holding and petting the back of his head as silent tears trickled down his own face and he repeated the same mantra over and over again while staring numbly at the wall, "I'm here, Blaine. I love you. I'm not leaving." And then the feeding wasn't enough and Blaine detached his mouth only to reattach it to Kurt's lips in a bloody, tearful mess of a kiss that was all desperation and urgency. Kurt took a moment to recollect as Blaine begged him with his body for some form of comfort and then the fae was kissing back just as frantically. Blaine held him so close, almost painful in the way he ran hands over his body, a reassurance that he was real and not a dream. He grasped at a handful of Kurt's hair and pulled and pushed him backwards, still eating at his mouth as the fae hit the mattress at the opposite end of the bed. Blaine settled over him fast, covering inches and all available space he could get a part of himself to. Hot breathes were gasped only when needed, tongues met outside of mouths, teeth scraped harder than they'd ever tried and all through it Kurt's heart still felt close to breaking. This wouldn't make any of it okay but it was what Blaine needed and what Kurt needed was to give everything to Blaine.

He wished he could hush and coo at Blaine that it was just a bad dream but they both knew better. He wished he could take the memories from him so he didn't have to relive it over again. He wished that he couldn't still feel the wetness on both his and Blaine's face. Taste the despair on his tongue.

He turned his head tearing their mouths away and Blaine followed as he always did but this time it was more relentless and as lips reattached Kurt knew what he had to do. He allowed for a few minutes more, meeting every massage and press eagerly but then he pulled away again. Blaine positively _whined _as he followed yet again. He wasn't in his right mind at all_._ Running on vampiric instinct as his mind shut down his higher functions. Kurt grabbed handfuls of curls and pulled him back firmly and fully black eyes flickered open. The vampire was trembling by now and Kurt pushed insistently until he rolled over to allow Kurt to climb on top of him again. He laid lips to Blaine's bare skin over his racing heart, feeling it beat under his ravaged mouth and heard Blaine rumble aggravated, grasping at his top. Kurt hushed into his overheated skin and moved upwards slowly showering Blaine in slow comforting caresses, trying to sooth the vampire in him. Blaine didn't like or understand the slower pace at first but Kurt was insistent in the loving way he caressed Blaine's wrung out body. By the time he'd mouthed over his jaw and back up to his mouth Kurt saw that some colour was bleeding back into his irises as his spine sunk into the mattress and the fae joined their mouths again reverently. The lightest sticking touch of lips that made the softest noise in the silence surrounding them.

"Kurt," Blaine murmured scratchily into his mouth, blissfully like he finally believed he was really here and Kurt's back sunk in relief at the calmer side of his vampire. He allowed himself to fall to the side keeping one leg hooked over Blaine's hips. The vampire followed the movement and turned to his side as well, nuzzling closer and Kurt knew this routine now. Knew that Blaine would turn into kitty-Blaine for a while before sense returned and the fae was fine with indulging him. He loved him too much not to even if he hated this side of Blaine. Which FYI was so not true, nothing on this planet was cuter. But the pause was welcome. The space to get his head on straight and reconcile what he'd just witnessed. _Was it always that bad? Was it worse?_ The thought made him shudder and Blaine cuddled closer in response.

Kurt raised a hand to trace over his ear and twine in his wet curls. He frowned at the feel, stared at that beloved tearstained and bloodstained face that was laid bare before him, practically ripped open against his will. Kurt didn't know what to think or feel in those moments so instead decided to concentrate everything on Blaine as an idea began to form. There was no way they were going back to sleep after that. "How about we go get in the bath huh?" he questioned gently, voice hoarse.

"Kurt," Blaine replied tightening an arm around his waist.

"Yeah I'll be there too sweetie," he promised knowing they had a bit of time before Blaine would want to feed again and Kurt would rather clean up the mess from the first aborted attempt as well as get Blaine more relaxed and comfortable before they went for round two.

He rose up and Blaine mirrored looking distressed. Kurt tugged him with him into the bathroom, knowing that any attempt to leave without him was pretty much non negotiable at this point. Blaine stayed plastered to his back in much the same manner as he had done that first time mouthing and licking at his neck only much more happily this time seeing as there was a mess of spilled blood still drying there. Kurt tried to feel grossed out by the action like any sane _human _would but the reality was he wasn't human so Kurt tilted his head as helpfully as he could while he figured the ins and outs of the huge tub. Pretty soon it was filling and Kurt was searching around for some bubble bath.

Task done he turned to Blaine and set about removing their clothes. Apparently dozy Blaine was all for this development and even started to help pawing at every inch of revealed skin. "Of course you'd be helpful in the getting naked part," Kurt huffed to himself pushing Blaine's sleep pants and boxers down until they were nothing but skin. Blaine pressed his face into the side of Kurt's with a sigh of contentment as their bodies lined up and the fae prince vaguely noticed that he had the slight height advantage again. It wouldn't have been strange. Teens grew like weeds sometimes but this overnight? Not even a full night at that? But then again, stranger things had happened to him today so he didn't dwell too hard and instead concentrated on getting them into the swirling, foamy water.

He climbed in first shivering at the feel of silky hot water on his limbs, chasing warmth into his bones and settled down the water line just above his pierced navel. Blaine all but jumped in to follow and Kurt coaxed him into sitting between his legs- easily able to stretch the length of the huge bath- and settle back against his chest as the bathwater continued to rise around them.

The atmosphere was lighter now as Kurt turned off the faucet at about chest level. Calmer as Kurt set about slowly washing the after affects of the nightmare away, Blaine purring under the attention especially when he began soaping shampoo into his hair.

"I wish you'd talk to me, sweetie," he admitted on a murmur, face crumpling a little before he reigned himself back in.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked innocently turning his head to peer up at him through thick, matted lashes. The evidence of the horrors he'd just witnessed were still drying on his face even if in this state he couldn't comprehend it properly. Kurt rinsed his hand free of suds and smoothed it across Blaine's cheek, washing away the blood and glancing at his eyes seeing they were still mostly black. This wasn't a conversation to be having right now.

"It's flattering that I'm the only word you know when you're like this," Kurt changed tracks Eskimo kissing him before getting back to washing the lather out of Blaine's midnight curls. Eventually though, hunger took over and Blaine began to fidget in the water restlessly, constantly arching his neck back and trying to turn. Kurt let him his third time trying and bared his already freshly marked neck that only stung a little when fangs sunk deep again. Blaine was quicker to come around this time and slowly the sucks began to ebb and Blaine was just resting his mouth there as the tension in his back grew and grew.

Kurt ran slippery hands all over the expanse trying to sooth him but it wasn't working this time. Everything was coming back to him. Every horrible image and thought and feeling. Blaine knew he knew. Knew he'd seen and this was yet another way of him not facing it.

"Sweetie," Kurt sighed.

Blaine shook his head in denial.

"Blaine c'mon, we have to talk about this."

His boyfriend pulled back and there was fire and the deepest misery in his eyes. He looked ashamed and Kurt wanted to hold him again so he knew he there was _nothing _to be shamed about.

"We don't. We don't _have _to."

"But we are," Kurt said as sternly as he dared.

Blaine left him altogether then and sat at the end of the tub. The distance hurt. "There's nothing to say."

Kurt slammed a frustrated hand down into the water, the backsplash sending droplets onto his face that he blinked away. "There is so much to say Blaine that I seriously don't know where to begin."

Blaine looked away at the blank wall tiles, mouth a thin line and brows furrowed.

"Please," Kurt begged crawling closer.

"_I can't!"_ Blaine snapped, voice echoing around the tiles and Kurt halted and flinched backwards as if hit.

The fae swallowed down the hurt as far as it would let him and simply nodded his head rising from the water.

"Can't or won't?" were his parting words before he grabbed a towel and headed back into the bedroom. He dried quickly and slipped into some boxer-briefs before crawling back under the covers facing away from the doorway. Away from Blaine. It was then that he let the frustrated tears fall.

* * *

Blaine felt like kicking his own ass. Repeatedly.

He was well aware that this wasn't him. He never used to be like this and maybe that was why he couldn't accept the fact that he _was _now. Accept that those hundred years had changed him, perhaps for good. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to taint anybody else in this darkness he felt littered and unbearably heavy with sometimes. He didn't want to admit to himself that he just couldn't handle this on his own.

Blaine had spent a human lifetime in darkness. That desolate wasteland of despair where every move was robotic and apathetic. He'd slowly been numbing off parts of himself, not that it felt like there was much left of his soul after Kurt- _all_ the best parts were him- was ripped out of him forcibly. He had been ready to die for a hundred years. A day in, day out struggle not to just take the Rite and be at peace finally in the After and then Kurt had come back and it felt like a lightning strike. Reawakening. Everything that made him up jerked and shifted into hauntingly familiar shapes. Jagged edges smoothed and pieces slotted in where they were missing and Blaine was naive enough to hope all that negativity would fade. But the longer he spent repressing his thoughts and feelings, stuffing them in that locked chest in the deepest darkest corner of himself to live happily in denial, the worse they got. He always knew they were there. They'd rattle and seep inch by inch through the cracks just enough to fester slowly and Blaine didn't want Kurt. Beautiful, light, vibrant Kurt anywhere near the abyss that was his mind sometimes.

How else was he supposed to deal with this though?

He was scared of what would surface once if he flipped the latch on that chest. Kurt's death, the nightmares, the pain, the loneliness, the suicidal thoughts, the hopelessness, the guilt and blame. He'd go crazy he knew it. As it was Kurt was the only thing holding the torn, battered remnants of his soul together and he couldn't risk losing that. Losing him for a second time if he showed him just how messed up he really was. He was ashamed of all the weakness and fear he harboured. He had to be strong. He had to be the male Kurt had once known but better.

_He doesn't need you to be. He just needs you, anyway you are. You know he'll love you anyway,_ a faint disused voice assured. Tried to cajole and Blaine knew that on some level. He did. But it felt like there was a wall preventing him from getting to where he needed to be. Caging him into the dark hole he'd fallen into.

The nightmare had been the same as they always were. A cruel repeat of that night detail for detail because nothing else was scarier. Nothing else affected him like that did. The only thing that changed from time to time was just how desperately he called out for Kurt in the end.

He'd awoken to a body on top of him. Familiar and scented in summer and vanilla, something he was sure he'd lost forever a few minutes earlier. The details were hazy as they always were when Blaine lost his head to the vampire in him from that point onwards. He remembered trying and failing to feed the first time. He remembered frantic kisses and then there were soft loving touches calming him. Water surrounding him, hands in his hair, a mouthful of the sweetest blood and then he'd come back to himself and now he was sitting in a cold bath alone having just pushed away the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He felt sick.

Rushing out of the water he didn't bother to dry off as he re-entered the dark bedroom and heard the quiet sounds of sniffling. His heart lurched. Approaching carefully he slid onto the bed under the covers and hesitantly wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. The fae didn't push him away, though he didn't sink into it as he usually did either.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered across the darkness. "Please don't cry." _Please don't leave me. Please._

He shifted until his chest was to Kurt's back and tucked his legs under the fae's too as he pressed his face into soft hair. _I love you. I love you. I love you._

"You were dreaming about that day weren't you?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine shuddered and tucked in closer trying to push away the image of Kurt's broken body and concentrate on the perfect, fine, _alive_ one in his arms. _He's fine, he's fine._ "Yes."

They were silent for a moment and then Blaine felt the lightest touch on his hand, fingers slipping between his. Blaine could have cried in relief.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt said and a tear did escape this time.

"I love you too. So much," Blaine choked and more tears spilled hot down his cheeks as he began to tremble in the real aftermath of his nightmare.

Kurt squeezed his hand and pressed back more securely against him. The perfect fit. "You know I'm here for you right? Always?" It was tentative and unsure. "I know I always seem to be the one having problems and drama's but… it's okay for you to as well. I'll still be here."

Blaine swallowed and nodded frantically against the back of his head. "I know. I do know, beautiful. I just…"

"Can't," Kurt finished softly.

"I'm sorry-"

Kurt finally turned around and smiled tremulously at him, everything eyes shining through the dark as he thumbed at the wetness on his cheeks. "You don't have to apologise for that."

Blaine dove in for a kiss that was so many things. Everything Blaine couldn't say. The little he could. Love and fear and sadness. A deep desperation and plea.

"I don't want to feel like this anymore," Blaine said hoarsely when they broke apart. The admission felt like acid coming up but the relief from admitting it was like a wash of fresh water running through his clogged system.

Kurt gasped at the honest admission and ran soothing fingers through his hair. "You don't have to sweetie. I promise you don't but we won't start until you're ready okay?"

_Would he ever be?_

"I just. I need you to promise me you'll try," Kurt continued thickly sounding physically pained, eyes shining sadly in the light from the bathroom and Blaine felt horrible because _he _did that. "Please promise me you'll try to talk about this. It doesn't even have to be with me if you don't want."

And as scary as the prospect was of telling Kurt, the idea of telling anyone else was worse. He didn't want to share it with anyone other than his Chosen.

"I… I promise," and it felt like a sick sense of de ja vu. Kurt making him promise something for his own good but that would hurt and burn and twist him up until he probably didn't recognise himself anymore.

Kurt leant in and laid lips to his once more. Blaine clung on desperately trying not to think about the similarities that rose in hid mind. Kurt was kissing him back. He wasn't cold and unresponsive.

_He wasn't, he wasn't, he wasn't. _

* * *

Blaine's nightmare was around four in the morning. The rest of the time after Blaine's feeding's and their bath was spent cuddling closely in the massive bed, neither wanting to part for even a second. But unlike most of their snuggle sessions this felt more like holding each other close in a storm. Tense and charged as they waited for the next rumble of thunder. Kurt felt awful but on some level he was _relieved _Blaine had cracked even just a little and though that glimpse under the surface terrified him, he _couldn't _let Blaine live in that alone. He just couldn't and it doubled his determination to heights unknown to help him.

The alarm had shrilled at half past six and Kurt slipped out of bed wearily to get ready for the day. He had half a mind about cancelling his plans with one look at the deep shadows under Blaine's hollow eyes or the pale complexion of his usually tanned skin. He looked haunted and Kurt felt useless to change that, but he knew for sure the vampire would throw him over his shoulder and walk him to his dad's so not going wasn't an option. Tucking the blankets around his boyfriend he kissed his eyes shut and smoothed out his hair gently deciding that he'd do everything that needed doing.

After a trip to the bathroom to clean his teeth, let the cold water out of the bath, moisturise sparingly and throw on some deodorant, he threw on his pre planned outfit. A white fitted shirt, green cardigan and black jeans with ankle boots. It was smart and understatedly festive enough without being gaudy and comfortable enough for around the house. He laid out Blaine's black and white fitted jumper, his red skinny jeans with the turned up cuffs and a pair of black oxfords with the white threads on the bed as well as a pair of black boxer briefs then grabbed their coats and laid them there too. He glanced up to see Blaine watching him intently like he was scared to take his eyes off him from his curled up mound of covers and pillows leaving only the top half of his face to view and Kurt blew him a gentle kiss. The corners of his eyes turned up slightly signalling he was smiling if only a little and Kurt took that as a victory for now.

He styled his hair at the vanity darting glances back at his boyfriend and set it. Although he knew Blaine wouldn't like it he grabbed some concealer and applied it liberally to his neck until he could heal it. Grabbing their cases and bags he began moving them to the door after packing his toiletry bag and then he crawled up the bed again to sit against the headboard. Blaine rolled over and buried his face in Kurt's stomach immediately, winding an arm around his hips and Kurt stroked through his hair in soothing passes of fingers. He glanced at the clock and saw they had ten minutes to get going if they wanted to make it for breakfast.

He had to say it. "We don't have to go, Blaine."

The vampire shook his head and sat up stiffly. "No, I'm fine. I'll get ready."

Kurt grabbed his wrist as he tried to shuffle off. "Sweetie, please it's not that big of a deal if we-"

Blaine shot him a stern look that morphed his wrung out appearance into something more recognisable. "We're going, beautiful. No discussion."

Kurt sighed as he watched Blaine disappear into the bathroom with his clothes and re-enter a few minutes later cleaner and dressed. He looked amazing of course, the jumper hugging his muscles like a second skin as well as those jeans on his perfect ass. Blaine had a quirky style that just worked for him. He'd applied a little product to his hair but his curls were freer than usual which stuck out like a giant neon sign to Kurt. Blaine did that when he wanted them played with, to please Kurt or because it brought him comfort when he wasn't feeling great. Kurt knew it was the third option and vowed not to keep his fingers free of the lovely mop for long.

"Ready?" Blaine asked walking over to pack his own toiletry bag, voice still rough from all the crying. Face still pale and tense.

Kurt slid off the bed and stepped up wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist as he straightened up. He laid a kiss behind his ear before he whispered, "Are you sure you want to do this? I won't be mad and my dad will understand I promise. I just want you to be okay. That's more important to me."

Blaine laid his arms atop Kurt's and laced their fingers as he laid his head back. "I was looking forward to it and so were you. I won't let that night stand in the way of now, Kurt. I refuse."

Such a resolute, bitter tone.

Kurt nodded knowing that he wouldn't get anything other than that and then they were separating to carry their bags towards Kurt's car above ground after saying goodbye to everyone. The car ride was stilted at first and Kurt turned on the radio to help lighten the mood. Soon enough Blaine was singing along quietly and Kurt began to harmonise softly. Blaine grasped his thigh still looking out of the window and it got a little easier.

When they were about five minutes out Blaine spoke up. "I really want to enjoy this without thinking about last night."

Kurt felt dread curl in his veins. He glanced across at him. "Blaine we're not pretending it didn't happen."

Blaine swallowed and met his eyes. "I'm not asking you too. I just want this Christmas with you to be special. Perfect and that last night was pretty much my literal worst nightmare."

Kurt mulled it over and saw that the reasons were genuine. Why shouldn't Blaine have a real break to forget his worries? He wasn't avoiding it all together after all. He'd promised. Kurt warred but recognised that even though he had to push there was a line and a time to do it before he nodded his agreement.

"But after-"

"I promise," Blaine agreed solemnly. Reluctant but genuine.

They pulled up and grabbed out the bags and presents making their way to the door which was already opening.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Carole beamed ushering them inside quickly. She was bright and cheerful with novelty reindeer earrings and a casual green dress that flattered. "How are you dears?"

"Great thank you, yourself?" Blaine answered politely following Kurt in.

"Oh, fine, fine," Carole smiled seeing nothing amiss in Blaine. "Busy but that's all part and parcel right? Why don't you set your things down in Kurt's room and then join the boys in the family room while I finish up breakfast? Finn's been grumbling about it since he woke up half an hour ago."

"You don't want any help?" Kurt offered.

She waved him off. "You'll have more than enough to do tomorrow."

"So will you."

She laughed then turned to Blaine thumbing at the fae. "Stubborn one he is."

Blaine grinned and winked at Kurt. "I like it. It suits him."

The fae rolled his eyes with a blush before leading the way upstairs a little bemused. He was glad to see Blaine was feeling better but there was still an air of distress about him that worried Kurt. He opened his door lost in his head and was jolted back, shocked to see an air mattress already blown up and ready on his floor.

"Uhh…"

Blaine peered over his shoulder. "Am I dragging that downstairs or-"

"Or sleeping on it in here just for tonight, staying on the floor with your hands to yourself and the door open? Yeah that's about right," Burt cut in having walked up the stairs behind them.

Kurt felt a massive smile cutting across his face and he jumped at his dad. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah," he played off patting him on the back fondly. He was as he ever was in his undershirt and plaid and jeans with his cap. The only difference was that the cap was novelty with a Christmas tree on it. "Just don't take advantage of my generous mood."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Blaine replied and Burt gave him a measured look that said 'yeah I don't believe that for a second buddy.'

"We have flowers in the car that need bringing in," Kurt interrupted the macho stare-down.

It got Burt's attention. "The red ones?"

"The Poinsettia's, yes," Kurt corrected. Elizabeth had always bought those around Christmas time but the leaves only stayed attached for so long while they were that lovely deep red that it was always a case of waiting a few days before Christmas before she could get them. Burt and Kurt had kept up the tradition every year since she passed.

"I'll get them," he offered and Kurt handed over his keys.

He waited until his dad was definitely gone and not creeping at the bottom of the staircase before he set his stuff down letting Blaine do the same before he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Okay?"

Blaine draped a loose, comfortable grip around his hips and nodded. "Getting there."

Kurt appreciated the honestly like it was the finest wine. He played at the baby curls at his nape. "Just let me know when you need a break. It's fine if you do okay?"

Blaine smiled, golden eyes lighting into something warmer. "You really care about me huh?"

Kurt laughed at the absurdity. "Is that even a question?"

"Maybe I just like hearing it?"

Kurt indulged him and leant into his mouth to breathe, "I care about you more than is probably healthy."

Blaine tipped his chin up to connect their lips slowly. "Good."

Kurt giggled and pulled back slightly to look him in the eye. "You're an idiot."

Blaine grinned. That real, brilliant megawatt smile that was all Kurt's. "You love me this way."

"Unfortunately. I must have really bad taste."

"Well you did like _Finn._"

Kurt smacked him on the arm and Blaine chuckled linking their fingers. His colour was back now and his eyes were filled with more than ghosts. "C'mon then. I can smell pancakes and waffles."

Kurt let Blaine's vampire nose lead them all the way to the kitchen where Finn was already waiting knife and fork in hand.

"Hi, Finn," Kurt greeted.

"Hey guys!" the tall teen beamed. "Took you long enough!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and settled Blaine down leaning over his shoulder. "Want a drink, sweetie?"

"Yes please, beautiful."

Kurt laid a kiss to his curls and set about getting the cups and filling them with some of the freshly made coffee in the pot.

"Nice jumper, Finn," he heard Blaine tease.

"Aw dude, it's my mum, she always does this to me," Finn grumbled under his breath, Kurt glanced over his shoulder to see the bright red monstrosity with the Santa face on the front. He smirked and side glanced Carole who was laughing quietly to herself at the stove.

"Mean," Kurt muttered to her. "And also a crime against fashion."

She gave him a sparkly eyed look as she plated up the food. "Oh hush, its fun!"

"You gave my dad that cap as well didn't you," he realised fiddling with the creamers and sugars.

She shrugged. "Maybe."

Kurt laughed outright as his inner fae mischief maker was tickled. "You do know that if you got anything for me there's going to be problems."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. I wouldn't dare think about buying you and Blaine matching elf hats."

Kurt shook his head at her and she laughed back before shooing him back to the table just as Burt walked in toting one of the pretty flower pots.

"Middle of the table dad," Kurt instructed as he set Blaine's cup in front of him.

Burt did as he was told and Kurt fussed over the leaves a little before he was satisfied. Everyone watched him in amusement. And then Carole was bringing plates and plates of food over and they were digging in, the mood light and happy. Kurt was glad to see Blaine was practically soaking the good vibes up and smiling more and more, initiating conversations, teasing and even interacting with his dad. It's like they had this understanding now that Kurt still hadn't been privy too. It was annoying not to know but Kurt was glad of it regardless.

Soon they moved back into the family room after Finn and Burt handled the dishes. Kurt noticed the bare tree in the corner immediately as Finn disappeared upstairs.

"Put it up just before you two got here this morning but the family wasn't all together so we couldn't decorate it yet," Burt said matter-of-factly.

Kurt beamed bouncing on his toes as Finn finished toting the Christmas decorations down. They were a mixture of Hummel and Hudson and they hadn't yet tried to incorporate them together on the same tree but Kurt was determined to make it work. After all, the Hudson-Hummel's worked just fine when it looked like they shouldn't.

He looked to his right and saw Blaine eyeing all the boxes with interest. It's not like he had never had a Christmas before or celebrated it. Despite being vampires they adopted many human traditions but actually being a part of one _with _humans. Seeing it from this perspective? It was new and Kurt suddenly wished that Blaine could put something on the tree when he saw the familiar box that held the special ornaments. Blaine was family too so why couldn't he be represented?

"I'll run upstairs and grab my camera," Blaine said just as Kurt's mind began working a mile a minute and before he really registered he was slipping outside and all the way to the end of the naked garden and into the shed. He made quick work of grabbing an empty pot, opening a bag of soil and filling it. A seed and a little bit of water later and Kurt was holding his palm above the dirt, hoping like hell no one followed him. It was reckless but Kurt was only thinking of one thing.

_Blaine_.

The end result was exactly what he wanted and he carefully cut the stem and twirled the fluffy flower in his fingers with a satisfied grin. He haphazardly put everything away before stepping out again into the cold air, rushing across the frostbitten grass towards the house where Blaine was propped against the doorway camera in hand.

"What were you doing?" he asked curiously, eyes discerning.

Kurt kept the flower behind his back and smiled innocently. "Getting something for the tree. A must have."

"I know that look, imp. You're up to something," Blaine stated trying to peer around him.

Kurt stepped up and pecked his lips. "Patience."

Blaine snorted in amusement. "Coming from you?"

Kurt raised his nose in the air and sidestepped around the vampire keeping his back facing away. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He managed to get back into the living area and grab a thin length of blue sparkly ribbon tying it neatly around the stem in a bow the ends long so he could attach it to the tree. He hid it in with the sentimental hangings including the star for the top and then turned and clapped his hands together at the rest of them. They hadn't started yet, were simply glancing over all the colourful decorations.

"Okay, so Finn untangle the lights. Carole, colour coordinate the baubles. Blaine you grab the ornamental baubles and Dad you're on tinsel patrol."

Pretty soon limbs were everywhere overlapping and stretching to reach parts of the tree, Kurt standing back and directing- also guarding the last box- and pretty soon it was coming together amazingly. It wasn't overloaded or tacky, it was just the right amount of everything. Eventually though everything had been hung except the last box and Kurt relinquished it anxiously. Finn dug around eagerly for his special hanging and so did the others. Well everyone but Blaine but Kurt smiled secretly.

"What's that one?" Finn asked after Kurt finished hanging his 'Baby's first Christmas' bauble. It was a painted and carved baby in a basket with blue blankets and red ribbons that his parents had gotten him that first year. He'd hung it every year since without fail.

He looked over his shoulder and saw they were peering into the box.

"Oh my," Carole exclaimed curiously. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It's Blaine's," Kurt announced catching the still vampire's eye from where he was standing next to the box. "I made it for him. We all have a special ornament on the tree and I just wanted him to have one here too."

"Wow, that's pretty awesome dude, even if it is some fluff-ball thingie," Finn praised in a way that was all his. No one suspected at all that it was a real flower.

Burt clapped his son on the shoulder proudly when they saw the look on the vampire's face. This meant a lot too him. Probably more than Blaine even realised himself. "Blaine should hang it up."

The vampire swallowed visibly heavily. "Are you sure, I mean-"

"Family remember?" Burt cut him off kindly.

The curly haired vampire approached slowly Carole grabbing the camera from him and took the flower delicately in his hand gazing at it softly in a way that triggered a feeling of familiarity in Kurt before walking to the tree and tying it right next to Kurt's baby in a basket. Kurt stepped up behind him and wrapped arms around his waist resting his chin on his shoulder, happy Blaine was but also curious as to why this flower meant so much to Blaine. He felt like he was missing a part of _them_ by not knowing.

"Do you like it?" he whispered directly in Blaine's ear.

"You gave me one the first day we met," Blaine whispered back, stuck in his own head and Kurt willed him to go on. "The other day when you made one with Jeff you didn't even realise but that's _our _flower my love."

Kurt's heart stuttered in his chest as he gazed at the pretty, wispy thing, a hint of gold glimmer on the inside. "It reminds me of you."

Blaine turned his head and they caught eyes. Intense and weighted with their feelings. Kurt leaned in first and joined their lips chastely. They heard the faint click of the camera.

"Okay star time," Carole announced and Kurt broke away blushing, forgetting where they were. "Who wants to do it?"

"Oh can I?" Finn begged looking like an overeager puppy.

Kurt looked over at him and smiled. "Sure."

Finn hardly had to stretch to reach and once it was placed- a little lopsided but Kurt would rectify that later- they all stepped back and admired clicking a few more pictures.

Burt took his cap off and nodded at the job well done. "So who's up for games?"

* * *

Board games that only got used in the holiday season were dragged out while Christmas songs played on in the background. Burt was a competitive monster at everything from snakes and ladders to Monopoly and everyone indulged him… apart from Kurt who went head to head with him every year. They usually ended up calling it even to avoid disputes and this year was no different as they argued over the rules of Cluedo.

There was only one problem the whole day. Burt seemed to have developed a habit of staring at Kurt in a very studying manner, like he was trying to work him out and after a while Kurt got uneasy enough to say something.

"What dad? You've been staring at me for the better part of an hour," Kurt finally broke shifting uncomfortably and toying with his cards. They were all seated around the coffee table playing poker with cocktail sticks, snacks and drinks scattered around the room.

"You grown, kid?"

A little panic rose because yes he had but that his dad had noticed too? _Was it really that obvious?_ He decided to play a little dumb and see where that took him.

"Uhh, no? I don't know, have I?" he looked to Blaine who coughed sheepishly and glanced back down at his hand. _Thanks sweetie. Big help that was._

"And him too. What they feeding you kids at that place?"

"Actual food," Kurt deadpanned falling back on his wit and Burt snorted with a trace of amusement before the frown was back. He studied him again.

"You look different."

"He is a growing boy," Carole offered then tilted her head. "But he is right that you've both shot up from the last time we saw you." She paused as she calculated. "Quite remarkably actually."

Blaine shrugged trying for nonchalant and joking. "Thought I was catching him up for a while there. Should have known better."

"How?" Burt jumped on.

Blaine frowned uneasily at him. "How what?"

"How would you have known how tall he's gonna end up?"

Kurt began to panic for real, heart hammering when Carole unknowingly saved them rearranging her cards. "Well you're not exactly short honey."

Burt grunted in agreement but he didn't look wholly satisfied and Kurt had to fight not to let the dread form on his face at the thought of what was running through his father's mind right now. He felt hot and uncomfortable at the idea that maybe Burt knew. _But how could he?_

Kurt managed to somehow excuse him and Blaine to the garden without another inquisition by folding and as soon as they were out there, the chilly air providing no relief, he began to pace the length of the small porch from creaky bench swing to railing and back again. It was the middle of the day but it was already darkening up a little, clouds forming over the bare garden. Kurt missed his flowers but it was a stray thought in the turmoil that was his brain.

"He knows something's going on, Blaine," Kurt whispered frantically hand covering his mouth.

"He can't know, beautiful," Blaine tried to reassure watching him.

"But he's noticing all these things I'm not even noticing myself until the last minute! How could I not notice things like that?" he exclaimed incredulously. He was meticulous about his body and appearance.

Blaine stepped in front of him to halt the back and forth. "They're only little things, my love. A few extra inches, brighter skin, pointier ears-"

"Ears?! What the hell is going on with my ears?" he felt them and gasped at the more exaggerated tip of them. "Why is this happening now?"

Blaine brought his hands back down and held them between them. "I think it's the magic you're using. The more you use it…"

"The more I'll change," he filled in almost blankly.

"Not anymore than these little things," he reassured once more. "It's just a few definitions."

Blue met gold. "But my dad's picking up on it, Blaine."

"He can't know," Blaine reiterated. "He just can't."

"But he knows it's _something,_" Kurt stressed. "And that's more than enough for him to start digging around. Trying to catch us out." He looked back inside the backdoor paranoid.

He felt warm lips press against his cheek then whisper against his ear. "You're going to tell him eventually anyway right?" Kurt nodded. "Then let him pick up on a few things. It'll lessen the shock for him when you do."

Kurt's eyes widened suddenly and he faced Blaine in horror. "What if he has another heart attack! What if I tell him and he's so freaked out that he works himself up and ends up back in hospital or worse-"

"Shhh," Blaine hushed soothingly, rubbing up and down his arms and drawing him in closer. "It'll be fine."

"But what if its not?" Kurt asked in a small voice. He felt even worse when he realised that he was making this all about himself again. After the night they'd had and the state that Blaine was in he was still creating drama and expecting Blaine to take the excess.

"Then you'll heal him."

Kurt frowned as he jolted back. The thought never once occurred. "Heal him?"

"Practise with Jeff and when you're better at it we'll tell him and then you'll have nothing to worry about. Other than convincing him of course."

"And you think that will work. That I could-"

Blaine rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand. "Why not? You healed me. You healed yourself."

"It's scary," he admitted. Blurted out.

Having that sort of gift was far beyond anything he could have imagined and the responsibility that he felt weighted to with it. What if the one time he really needed to it didn't work? What if someone was counting on him and he couldn't do it?

Blaine's face softened and he leaned in to kiss him. "I wish I could tell you it won't be. I wish like hell I could but all I can say is that I believe in you. You're amazing, my love and no matter what the situation you'll always try your absolute best. You'll put your heart into it and that's all anyone could ever ask of you."

Kurt slipped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and nuzzled into his neck as he let the words sink in and quell some of his fears. Take the edge off the terror for now. "Thank you," he whispered.

Arms overlapped his lithe waist. "Love you."

"I'm sorry I keep doing this, Blaine. Freaking out and leaning so heavily on you all the time."

Blaine shook his head. "Don't you dare apologise for that. I'm here for you, Kurt. Always. Just like you're there for me."

"I feel selfish."

Blaine squeezed him tighter. "You're not. You're anything but, Kurt. You're so generous and compassionate. I… I know it may seem like I'm not leaning on you back beautiful but I am. Probably more than you are me, more than you really know. You're the only thing holding me together sometimes, Kurt."

The fae swallowed grabbing at the vampire's hair and repeated, "I want you to be okay, Blaine."

Blaine nodded. "I'm getting there."

They stayed out there until their joint body heat wasn't enough anymore and once they were back inside Carole called them for dinner. They settled down to eat, the previous tense vibe lessened but still somewhat noticeable in the looks Burt kept throwing the couple and the uneasy shifts of Kurt on his chair every time he caught them.

"So, have you heard from your family, Blaine?" Carole asked casually but there was a thread of motherly concern she couldn't hide underneath.

For the first time Blaine actually smiled a little when they were brought up. "Actually my brother dropped by the school yesterday unexpectedly."

Carole grinned. "Oh that's lovely!"

Burt nodded dragging his gaze away from Kurt and tipping his glass. "Good for ya, kid."

"Yeah."

"But why is he around here then?" Finn asked and Kurt gave him a warning glare. "Oh. Not that you're not welcome or anything dude!" Finn hastily corrected.

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "It's fine. You'd already extended me the kind invitation to join you and I wanted to be with Kurt on Christmas so… we didn't have plans or anything-"

"Well invite him around for the day tomorrow too," Carole declared. "There's more than enough to go around and we'd be glad to meet him."

Blaine looked surprised then straight to Burt for final approval. The man considered for all of two seconds before shrugging. "Sure. Invite him along kid. More the merrier and all that."

Kurt and Blaine shared a look.

_Cooper there for Christmas? _

Warning bells were ringing but there was a spark in Blaine's eyes. A trace of hope that Kurt definitely didn't want to go away and so he smiled and squeezed his thigh under the table. "He's a handful from what little time we spent with him but yeah, you should invite him sweetie."

Blaine's brows drew together and he bit his lip. "You think?"

Kurt smiled encouragingly. "He's your brother and he's only in town for a few days and its Christmas. Of course I think yes."

Blaine hummed to himself mind working it over before he smiled a little and looked back to Burt. "I'll call him after dinner."

* * *

"No Coop he can't come," Blaine hissed down the phone as Kurt lounged on his bed on his front, chin propped on his folded arms, magazine open but unread in front of him as he gazed at a pacing Blaine instead. The vampire tried not to get distracted by his beautiful mate but it was hard when he was being so effortlessly beguiling without even knowing it. Those jeans hugging his curves, his socked feet kicking up and twining.

"_Why the hell not? Cloud's a very nice vampire I'll have you know!_"

"Because I can't explain a six foot, Indian vampire in their living room when I told them my brother's coming for Christmas dinner?" Blaine answered dryly.

Kurt snorted and Blaine stuck his tongue out at him.

"_Tell them he's your Xmas present then because I'm such an awesome big brother._"

"I'm not telling them he's my present."

"_Fine I can be the generous guest-"_

"Or theirs-" Blaine cut in with gritted teeth.

"_Fine he'll be mi_-"

"Or your slave. Jesus, Coop, we don't live in the eighteenth century anymore!"

"_You're taking the fun out of Christmas grumpy pants,_" Cooper grouched.

"And you're making me suicidal."

"_Wouldn't be the first time_," was quipped back.

Blaine sighed and flopped on his back on the bed next to Kurt feeling the fae shift and rest his head on his stomach, a warm and pleasant weight. "Coop. Please don't make this difficult."

"_It's not me! I'm nothing but easy going and accommodating! It's not _my _fault I happen to be a high profile individual that has to have a bodyguard at all times."_

"So you're not coming then?" and he tried to mask the disappointment and hurt in that one sentence. He shouldn't care so much but he did. Kurt slipped a hand under his shirt and pet at his side drawing little hearts and stars into his skin comfortingly.

Cooper must have heard it too. "_Look, I'll sort it. I am nothing but amazing and resourceful… and also handsome. Very, very handsome. And-"_

Blaine found himself chuckling. "Bye, Cooper!"

He hung up.

Kurt propped his head up on an elbow resting on his lower abdominals. It probably would have been uncomfortable if he was human but he wasn't and Kurt weighed nothing at all. "So?"

"He'll be here."

Kurt grinned slowly. "Yeah?"

"Ummhmm," Blaine confirmed fighting the smile that was tugging at his own lips. He felt like an idiot. Who gets this happy about their previously estranged vampire brother coming to join his Chosen's second family for Christmas day? Well, probably no one had come across that situation before but still.

"_Kurt!"_ Burt shouted up the stairs.

"The doors open dad, _God!" _he shouted back exasperated.

"You're friends are at the door."

"Oh." Kurt blushed and Blaine laughed. The fae smacked him on the chest. "Shut up."

* * *

He slid off and Blaine was fast to follow despite the fact he was still chuckling to himself. Downstairs they found a smirking Santana and a brightly smiling Brittany waiting for them in the hallway. They were wearing jeans and boots, Brittany in her Cheerio's jacket and Santana in a fur lined black coat and they were bearing gifts.

"Daddy Hummel cramping your sexy, Porcelain?"

Kurt met those dark eyes. "No!"

"Boarding is a wonderful thing," Blaine slipped in casually and Kurt smacked him again while Santana grinned.

"I like him. Even though he's short and wears well too much product that I'm afraid that if he fell over he'd just keep on sliding, his head lathing the way."

"That sounds amazing. Can we try?" Brittany enthused peering at Blaine's head her blue eyes bursting with possibilities. "Oh I know, we can go bowling and you can be my ball! We'd get like a strike every time."

"I'll get back to you on that," Blaine told her glaring at Santana who was snickering to herself.

"Cool," Brittany grinned fist pumping and rocking on her heels happily.

"So Blaine, has Kurt gave you _his _present yet?" Santana asked casually, studying her nails.

The vampire looked to Kurt who was equally as confused. "Uh, no. We're waiting until tomorrow."

The Latina nodded sagely. "Morning blowjobs can be fun."

Kurt flushed bright pink. "_Santana!"_ he hissed looking over his shoulder towards the door to the family room where his dad was sitting.

"What?" she asked innocently though it was all kinds of devious.

"That is a part of your present though," Brittany said in an aside to his boyfriend.

"Really now?" Blaine asked far too intrigued and voice pitched far too low not to be dangerous for Kurt's health.

"No, it's not," Kurt protested.

"Yeah it is." Brittany countered, frowning. "You went and got part of his present and then we all sat down and told you how to do it properly so you could surprise him for Christmas."

_Oh. My. God._

Blaine leant into his ear and purred, "Research huh?" sending all kinds of shivers down his spine and Kurt caught Santana staring at them with all kinds of knowing. Like she had a sex detector or something that told her that he had already bit the bullet so to speak.

"I'm going to go and get the presents!" he squeaked out half hysterically and all but ran upstairs. He took his time pulling the pristine gift bags from his case and then a further few minutes simply pacing the redness of his face off before he descended once more, head held high.

He refused to admit that the dark look in Blaine's eyes made his knees weak or the superior eyebrow raise that Santana gave him made him falter even a little.

Brittany broke the tension when she squealed happily and grabbed for the bright red and green bags. "Thanks, Kurt!" she exclaimed handing them theirs in return. Kurt had picked out high end clothes for the girls as well as some top range skin and hair care products that he knew they'd love.

It was clear whose was from who because Brittany had cats in Santa hat's wrapping paper with bows and ribbons of clashing colours stuck over every available inch and Santana had gone for plain, shiny red with no extra adornments.

"Thank you girls, you shouldn't have," Blaine smiled as Kurt passed his off to him.

"Well I figured you were sticking around so I didn't want you to like cry when you didn't get anything so…" Santana played off before looking down at her present and examining. "If there's not nudes of you two doing the dirty in here then I'm gonna be very disappointed in Santa come Xmas morning," she purred shaking the bag.

"Santa didn't bring you that one silly," Brittany laughed and the other three exchanged looks that weren't the least bit surprised that she expected a big red and white man to come down her chimney. Santana leant over and grabbed her pinky in hers. Kurt gave her a pointed look which she ignored.

"Anyways we've got places to go, better people to see so we'll see you around Porcelain. Curly Sue." She opened the door behind her and it was already dark out and starting to snow lightly.

"Bye Dolphins," Brittany waved. "Go to sleep early so Santa can get around to you. He's busy you know."

"Promise, Britt. Bye San," Kurt called as they walked.

"Bye girls," his boyfriend called as well and then they were pulling away. Finn walked out as they were closing the door.

"Was that Brittany and Santana?"

"Yeah, they called by to exchange gifts," Kurt replied grabbing Blaine's hand and leading them to the tree to put the presents under. Burt and Carole were curled up on the couch together watching a film with only the lamps low lighting the room getting some quality time in.

"Hey, did you wanna maybe go up to my room and talk or whatever," Finn suggested rubbing the back of his neck. "I tried watching that film but it's like all old and stuff. It doesn't even have _colours!_"

Kurt smirked and glanced to Blaine who smiled in agreement. "Sure."

The three grabbed some snacks and headed up, Kurt ignoring the mess that was Finn's room for the sake of his own peace of mind.

"So how are things?" Blaine asked settling on the floor between Kurt's legs where he was perched on the edge of the bed.

Finn collapsed into his desk chair and pulled a stray football into his lap. "Okay. Well this thing with Rachel is still kind of tough," he admitted embarrassed.

It reminded Kurt. "About that… Rachel texted me yesterday."

Finn sat forwards. "Saying what?"

"Nothing much, I didn't let her get that far but it was kinda obvious she was doing it to try and get me to help her with you. I shut her down but I just thought you should know in case she does something cra-"

"She kissed me."

_Never mind._

"Wow," Blaine whistled.

"When?" Kurt asked frowning.

"Last week, we were out looking for a tree for Glee club at the lot and she just planted one on me!" Finn exclaimed agitated.

"What did you do?" Blaine asked hooking an arm around Kurt's leg and petting at the knee he rested his head on.

"Pushed her off. I mean, we're not together and making out isn't going to change that she cheated on me with Puck right?"

"Hopefully you didn't mean that as a question."

Finn frowned and scratched at the pigskin on his lap. "Well, no…"

Kurt traced the curve of Blaine's ear lightly and without really thinking about it. "I think you did the right thing if that means anything," Kurt offered.

He really didn't want to jump down Finn's throat with this. He knew he could be overzealous about things sometimes but this wasn't a just high school girlfriend that Finn had broken up with. The way he thought about Quinn for example was completely different to how he had _invested _in Rachel. There were no doubts in the fae's mind that he still had the ability to be downright awful. He could suggest a number of ways to tell Rachel to do one but somehow he just didn't want to anymore. Most of his snark and bitchiness stemmed from the bullying he had suffered and the fact that his wit was downright sharp. But now the torment was gone and now he was inheriting more of his fae traits the idea of being mean didn't hold any appeal.

"Yeah it does," Finn smiled then sighed and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling morosely. "I just need some space to sort my head out you know and she's all over me still no matter how many times I ask her to back off."

"Look Finn, she's a self involved diva- I speak from personal knowledge- so she'll channel it eventually. You'll have to put up with heart eyes and solo's dedicated in your honour for weeks or even months to come but she'll understand eventually."

Finn mulled it over and looked down to Blaine. "You ever have to deal with something like this dude?"

"Ah no. Kurt's kinda my one and only," Blaine stated firmly making Kurt's stomach explode into butterflies.

"You know that for sure? I mean, not that I'm saying you won't stay together or anything but… you sound like you _know. _Like really know."

"He's my soulmate," Kurt blurted out unthinkingly like word vomit and his eyes widened as Blaine straightened up and glanced around at him incredulously.

But the tall teen only sighed and rested his cheek in his palm, elbow on the desk next to him as he stared off at the wall that had a picture of some woman with next to no clothes that Kurt was pretending didn't exist. "Rachel used to say that about us."

Kurt exhaled heavily and tried to concentrate. _Where the hell had that come from?! _He was lucky that soulmate wasn't an unheard of term for humans.

"I'm sure if it's meant to be then it will work out," Kurt said shakily scared of just what was going to fall out of his mouth next.

Finn hummed and scratched at his forearm throwing the football down. "So you wanna play some games?"

Kurt titled his head in confusion. "Games? As in…"

Finn laughed as he ambled over to his Playstation 3. "Uhh, games dude. You know shooting stuff and blowing people up and driving cars and junk. It's awesome."

Kurt hummed. "I'm gonna need a magazine."

Blaine laughed and kissed his knee before moving to let him up.

The hours passed and to Kurt's surprise it was great. Blaine and Finn went head to head a lot, Finn winning most of the time from the sheer amount of practise he had on it in favour of doing his homework. But the main thing was that they were bonding, after the debacle of the whole Finn thing from the start it was nice to know Blaine had let it go completely.

Kurt tried each game a few times too. Call of Duty, Borderlands, Resident Evil. At least he recognised that one somewhat from those awful films. It wasn't that he was opposed to gaming really and he could admit that it was enjoyable on some mindless level but it didn't hold the fascination for him to keep him playing for hours on end. They caught the fae peering at pictures in his magazine, instead of looking at the screen just occasionally tapping random buttons, many times before they confiscated the controller from a nonchalant Kurt. The banter and trash talk flowed, Kurt excelling at that more than his less than stellar efforts in the digital world and pretty soon they were falling around laughing. It was nice. More than nice actually and the time passed by so quickly that the three didn't even realise how late it had gotten before Burt and Carole poked their heads in.

"Bed time, kids."

Kurt looked up from his spot on the bed where he was occasionally tickling Blaine in the sides to get him to mess up much to the brother's amusement and the vampire's poutiness.

"I've put clean linens and pillows on the bed for, Blaine so you're all set," Carole smiled.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled back at her.

"My pleasure honey, we'll see you kids in the morning."

"Night mom, Burt," Finn yawned, stretching his long limbs out.

"At a reasonable time. You're teenagers now, not five," Burt instructed firmly.

Kurt glanced at him innocently. "'Course," he grinned.

"Don't give me that face, bud. I've had seventeen years of that face," Burt grouched grumpily knowing an early start was ahead of him.

Kurt giggled and Blaine tweaked his foot playfully before they rose up calling a goodnight to Finn.

"Door open and stay in your designated areas," Burt reminded them sternly in the hallway.

Kurt rushed inside pulling Blaine along before it could turn into something worse. "Got it. Night!"

"Clothes stay on!" was called and Kurt blushed profusely palming his forehead.

"_Dad!_"

All that sounded were heavy footsteps then a door opening and closing. He turned to his boyfriend who was sucking his lips in, bright eyes dancing. Kurt poked him in the chest sternly. "Don't you dare."

Blaine shook his head solemnly but it was clear he was hanging on by a thread. Kurt huffed and spun around to dig out his toiletries bag and Christmas pyjama's which consisted of cute little candy cane sleep pants in white and red that Keith got him and another one of Blaine old tee's in white. He laid out his dressing gown and slippers for the morning and by that time Blaine seemed to have gotten a hold of himself. The vampire sprawled onto his bed stomach down as Kurt threw off his cardigan and unbuttoned his shirt until he was in nothing but his jeans.

"Well hello there," Blaine said lowly propping up on his elbows, running eyes all over him.

Kurt smiled fighting the tug in his navel and the stirring in his pants as he picked up his stuff. "I'm gonna jump in the shower first, wanna pick a film or something?"

"Or something," Blaine agreed in the same tone that set Kurt's heart racing and images flitting around his brain.

"I'm afraid that's not in the designated area you've been accorded," Kurt laughed.

Blaine gave him another hot once over. "Well he also said clothes on."

"Complaining?"

"Fuck no!"

Kurt bit his lip and approached the bed slowly. Blaine sat up properly, eagerness a live thing in him as his eyes dilated and fangs dropped a little lower. Kurt kneeled forward and lowered to kissing distance, eyes on Blaine's parted mouth. "Back in five sweetie."

And then he was pulling away and sauntering out the door.

"Tease!" Blaine threw out after him and Kurt glimpsed him collapsing back down and burying his face in the covers. Kurt grinned all the way to the bathroom.

* * *

_Hummel Household_

_Christmas Day…_

"Blaine?"

The vampire grumbled and burrowed under the covers. He'd been sleeping half an hour on and off all night too scared to fall asleep but his body needing it because it hadn't got a full night in so long and he was pretty exhausted. He heard material shuffle and then the air mattress dipped.

"Sweetie?"

Blaine debated with himself for a few minutes. He rolled over and grabbed Kurt, whipping the covers over both their heads before snuggling up playing big spoon. He sighed contently burying his face into his mates as Kurt squeaked in surprise.

"Merry Christmas!" Kurt chirped once he got over the initial shock.

Blaine hummed back keeping his eyes closed just enjoying the smell and warmth of his Chosen.

"Aren't you excited...Blaine? _Blaiiine…_BLAINE!"

"It's very early," Blaine grumbled wincing at the tone.

"No such thing on Christmas," Kurt sang back.

The vampire gave another noncommittal sound and heard Kurt huff. It was cute undeniably and Blaine felt his lips twitch upwards. Things were quiet for a few more seconds before Kurt started to shift with the energy he was filled with and then there were lips and Blaine was suddenly more awake.

They started out brushing over his chin and jaw before moving upwards and locking onto his with just enough pressure and just enough laziness that Blaine felt drugged. Stuck in that happy place between awake and asleep where your limbs are heavy and your mind is too slow to think of annoying things but it can concentrate on sensation. Pure, sparking sensation that lit him up from the inside until he felt like he was glowing. Blaine moved his lips along slowly, tongue swiping occasionally and pleasured sounds escaping both of their throats. Blaine snaked a hand down the back of Kurt's pants to palm his ass above his boxers and felt the moan vibrate against his swollen mouth.

"Dude's? You up?" Finn's distinctive voice questioned from a little way off before they heard heavy footsteps and Kurt managed to whip the cover off and sit up by the time Finn rounded the doorway in shorts and a tee his hair a mess.

"Merry Christmas guys!" he grinned like a child and Kurt beamed back flicking from excitable to horny back to excitable frustratingly easily. Blaine rolled onto his front and pulled a pillow over his head with a groan of discontent trying to ignore the throbbing in his cock and mouth.

"Merry Christmas, Finn. Go get them up and I'll work on sleepy here," Kurt chirped.

"Cool. I want pancakes for breakfast."

"It's like five in the morning," Blaine complained.

Kurt clucked his tongue. "Close to six actually. C'mon I thought for sure you'd be like a puppy today, up at the crack of dawn!"

Normally Blaine was. A hundred years ago he was the one jumping around waking people up and annoying them within an inch of their lives but he was truly _exhausted_. Kurt removed the pillow and draped himself over his back laying their heads close facing him.

Blaine peeked an eye open and saw his lovely sleep tousled Chosen and couldn't resist leaning forwards and pecking him on his pretty upturned nose. Kurt scrunched it up and giggled. "Cute."

"M'not cute, you are."

Kurt sprang a curl on his finger before diving his whole hand in. Blaine positively groaned in ecstasy leaning up into the pull and tug, shivering at the pleasant scratch at his scalp and massage of those wonderful fingers. "Not cute huh? You're practically purring," Kurt told him amused.

Blaine was too comfortable to even care at this point. They heard distant voices down the hall that said Carole and Burt were up but probably weren't pleased about it.

_Join the club._

"Can you please, please, please come downstairs with me?" Kurt cajoled pressing a little harder and even working his thumb into the nape of his neck. Blaine melted and may have whimpered just a little. The fae leant down and tugged gently at his ear with his teeth which sent a hot flash right down to his groin. "Please?"

"You don't play fair at all."

Kurt pouted against the skin of his neck placing little kisses all over the area. "Please don't make me _beg, _Blaine."

Blaine's hips drove downwards into the mattress to try and relieve the pressure that was building. "_Fuck._ Okay, we can bargain," he agreed lowly.

Kurt licked daintily at his pulse point and grabbed a handful of hair. "What do you want?"

_You. Naked. Right now? _And then a thought struck.

"How about the second half of my present Brittany was talking about?"

Kurt's breath hitched and Blaine twisted to peer up to see that his eyes were just as lust blown as Blaine's and _wanting _at the idea. It fucking blew Blaine's mind.

"Shit, you really want to don't you?" he asked breathless and dark and his cock twitched mightily at the suggestion that Kurt liked sucking it. Liked having it in his mouth. _Jesus Christ._

Kurt bit his lips and blushed innocently. "I liked it."

Blaine buried his face into the pillow and felt like screaming. "You're going to kill me. Oh God's I'm going to die."

Kurt leant down and his breath was hot on his ear again as he said in a not so innocent tone this time, "Stars, you tasted _amazing_."

That was so it.

Blaine span and cupped his neck crashing their mouths together, tongue driving forwards and it was messy. Messy and wet and hot and Blaine was going crazy with need. He could feel his Chosen smiling into each kiss pulling back teasingly more and more so Blaine would have to stretch up his neck and chase. It was torturous but such a turn on that Blaine felt like he was going to come untouched from just this.

Kurt licked and sucked on his bottom lip before pulling at it with his teeth and Blaine whined, toes curling. Forget about being tired, all Blaine wanted to do was this all day. Kiss and kiss and kiss those wonderful lips until he was drunk on it. The ever soft texture, the faint vanilla taste from the lip balm he used, the way they fit alongside his perfectly. Honestly Blaine would be happy_ just_ kissing Kurt for the rest of their long lives. Even when his body was screaming for some sort of relief or release his heart was happy and content at the gorging. The love they exchanged back and forth so freely and the way their connection charged between them magnificently.

Kurt pulled away with a soft pop, breathing heavy and eyes hooded. "The doors still open."

Blaine could barely think straight past the pleasant buzz in his head, the full content feeling in his chest and the pulsing of his erection that was tenting his pyjamas. "I really don't care right now."

Kurt looked him over and flushed at what he found. He glanced towards the door then back at Blaine through his lashes. "Can you be quiet?"

He cupped Blaine's cock through the material and he hissed, "_Ah!"_ throwing his head back on the pillow and driving his hips into Kurt's palm.

"I'll take that as a no," Kurt laughed.

"Close the door," he panted almost delirious as sweat beaded at his hairline.

"Bla-"

"Gods, please, please close the door, beautiful," he begged about to seriously lose his shit. There was no way he could be quiet. There just wasn't and Finn was about to walk back anytime now and- his though process derailed as Kurt rubbed up and down once.

"_Ungh_," he groaned eyes rolling. He was so worked up that the smallest touch felt like fire on his nerve endings.

Kurt retracted his hand and rose quickly, crossing to close the door as quietly as he could before turning back eyes running over him. Blaine kicked the covers all the way off and palmed himself, unable to help it. He heard Kurt gasp before soft footsteps lead back and Kurt was settling back down at the foot of the mattress. Blaine spread his legs eagerly and Kurt crawled up all sensuous liquid movements until he could settle on his stomach arms settling either side of the vampire's hips. Blaine mouth went dry and he swallowed heavily, heart pounding furiously in his chest.

Kurt looked up at him, blue in his eyes almost midnight as he pushed Blaine's shirt upwards. Never breaking the stare he leant down and laid lips to Blaine's toned stomach just over his waistband and Blaine's muscles contracted as he moaned. Kurt broke their stare and started to push his clothes down. They managed to get them just past Blaine's ass, cock now impossibly hard against his stomach and steadily leaking crying out for a little attention. Kurt wasted no more time and grabbed it at the base. Blaine grit his teeth as his stomach swept low, digging his heels into the makeshift bed.

"Quiet yeah?" Kurt whispered before he bent low and wrapped his mouth around the head just like that. It was confident even though this was only the second time, but who wouldn't be after they'd turned their lover into a dazed mess after only the first? Blaine didn't have time to contemplate because he was gasping for breathe and whimpering already as his hard flesh disappeared between pink lips into a wet heat.

_Oh dear God's._

Kurt pulled back and swiped his tongue at the slit making Blaine whimper before sinking down again, further than he'd ever dared before, humming. Fucking _humming_. Blaine grunted sticking his fist in his mouth to keep from crying out at just how good he felt. Sweat was pouring off him by now; wrecked with the feeling like he could come any second and Kurt would swallow him down. He bucked up lightly and grasped a handful of Kurt's soft hair feeling the obscene bob of his head in his hand and on his cock. Kurt moaned at the attention and the vibration brought him closer still as white hot need coursed his veins. He removed his fist and clutched at his own hair as well as the urgency to come grew and grew.

"Shit, Kurt, I…" he couldn't finish as Kurt pressed his tongue to the underside of his cock and _dragged _upwards. Blaine choked on air seeing stars. What was really getting to him though was how much Kurt_ liked_ doing this. It was in the enthusiastic way he sucked hard hollowing his pretty cheeks, the way he used his tongue to find all the best spots to make Blaine come undone, the way he hummed in appreciation and sucked and tongued at his head to get more of his taste and essence and _fuck._

"I, I'm gonna come, _ah, _oh fuck Kurt, I'm…" he tried to warn and eyelashes fluttered upwards to reveal dark blue as Kurt tightened his lips even further and _sucked. _Blaine didn't stand a chance and he was falling over the edge beautifully, coming _hard. _

His arched back collapsed back down and Kurt pulled off of him after swallowing everything Blaine had to give, licking at his swollen lips eyes bright.

"You're going to make me hard again," Blaine told him matter-of-factly as his body shook with the aftershocks.

Kurt blushed and it was so endearing that he could be embarrassed after he just had Blaine's _cock in his mouth _but it was a fascinating part of Kurt that made him what he was. Innocence and seduction mixed into a heady cocktail that Blaine was addicted to.

"You liked it?"

Blaine looked down at his spit slicked spent cock. "Understatement, beautiful."

Kurt crawled up him and settled at his side and Blaine could feel his erection pressing into his hip. Blaine rolled them over and palmed him. Kurt made a delicious sound at the back of his throat and rolled his hips into the touch.

There were hurried footsteps then a frantic knocking on the door. "Kurt, quick open the door. Burt's coming!" was hissed through the wood before Finn hurried off and Kurt's eyes widened as he rushed to his feet and towards the door. Blaine tucked himself back into his underwear and sat up properly trying to school his face into a less _I've-just-had-you-son's-lips-around-my-cock-and-it -was-fucking-amazing_ expression. Kurt opened it up nearly all the way before running back over and diving onto his own bed grabbing for his dressing gown and slippers.

Blaine got up and moved to his case to find his slippers just as the door pushed all the way open. Burt was in plaid blue striped pj's and a fluffy dark blue dressing gown. He was hatless for once and his tired face was eyeing their bedding like he could figure out if any funny business or breaking of the rules had gone on just by looking. The rumbled beds seemed to satisfy him and he grunted.

"Let's get the mayhem over with so I can go back to bed."

He shuffled out of the door and Kurt called a cheerful, "Merry Christmas dad!" to him. Blaine glanced over to Kurt and the fae bit his lip to keep from smiling at getting away with giving his boyfriend a blowjob on Christmas morning. Blaine laughed himself, feeling filled with happy feelings and sunshine and rainbows as he put away the air mattress. His phone blew up and Blaine grabbed it.

**From Santana;**

**I taught him everything he knows. You're welcome. S x**

Downstairs Finn had already claimed an area for himself and he was staring at the presents like he could develop x-ray vision. Carole was on the couch with a cup of coffee in hand, a soft sight in pastel pink and Blaine and Kurt claimed a couch to themselves, Blaine resting his head in Kurt's lap content to let him play in his wild curls as Kurt texted their friends back. Burt had took up position by the tree and began sorting through the presents before handing out a few to each of the teenagers. Blaine sat up and knew he looked surprised to receive his and Burt just shook his head at the expression of shock.

_Family. Right._

He felt warm and smiled to himself.

"These are from me and Carole," he announced before moving to sit with his wife.

Finn tore into his eagerly, wrapping paper shredding under his fingers and Kurt attacked his with only a little more grace on his other side. Finn ended up with a few more of the latest games with controllers and headsets and other such things for his console, clothes and even a tool kit and overalls with his name on from Burt. 'Welcome to the family business bud. We'll set you right and have you changing the oil in no time.'

Kurt got clothes of course with all manner of accessories that he preened and inspected over happily. A receipt that said he had new alloys for his car which he beamed over and a ticket to see Rent in a local playhouse. Blaine frowned at the singularity before he opened his up and saw the matching ticket and then he was smiling ear to ear already imagining the evening. He could take Kurt to dinner and then after the play they could go for a walk in a local park because Kurt liked being outside even if it was winter. Blaine also got a few new bowties that he laughed at and had Carole written all over them because one was covered in little sprigs of mistletoe. Blaine held it above his head demanding the exact number of kisses the bowtie was covered in and Kurt giggled into the first few he gave him because he was being a goof again.

Carole had commandeered Blaine's camera by this point and was happily snapping pictures of everything and any little thing.

Finn handed his out and Blaine and Kurt were amused to see they got sheet music, but the more they looked at the titles the more they saw Finn had actually put thought into the selections. There were some matching that were duets and some solo's that were pitched for their differing voices. They thanked the awkward teen brightly and he smiled back pleased with himself after he saw it was a good choice in the end. For his mom and Burt he got DVD's. Rom com's for his mom and westerns for his dad which were happily looked over both declaring they weren't watching the other with them if their life depended on it. Blaine had a feeling that wasn't going to happen.

Kurt and Blaine gave out theirs. A couple of Buckeyes tickets for Burt and Finn which they hollered over and a complete set of high end skin care products for Carole which she smiled widely at and took away to use immediately, complimenting it the whole time.

The presents from Brittany and Santana couldn't have been more different ends of the scale. Brittany had gotten them a toy dolphin and unicorn each which had their names on the tags and a scrawled message on the bottom that said, _'Just so you don't forget how magical and special you are. Xx'. _Blaine smiled stupidly at the cute things while Kurt cooed over them, fiddling with them already. Brittany really was the sweetest girl he'd ever known in all his long years.

Santana however had gone creative with her gifts. Kurt opened his up and it looked like a harmless red diary at first until Kurt flipped the cover and inside was scrawled. '_Aunty Tana's school for the sexy, Gay Edition._' Kurt gaped and slammed it shut avoiding all questions about it from his dad and Carole. Blaine was afraid to open his now so cautiously peeled the paper back and saw it was a wicker basket full of lubes and play gel and Blaine- while interested in the many uses he could get out of it- found and stray gift bag and shoved it inside with some of his other presents on top so no one could find or see it.

_That girl was something else entirely._

When it got time to give Kurt his present he gulped nervously but Kurt was the first to hand his over throwing off his dressing gown and biting his thumb anxiously. It was a small black box with a perfect silver bow wrapped around it. Blaine untied it carefully.

"If you don't like it we can take it back," Kurt babbled and Blaine threw him a smile.

"I'll love it."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You don't know what it is!"

Blaine shrugged. "Doesn't make it any less true."

Kurt huffed as he popped the lid and then halted.

Inside, nestled in black velvet was a thick banded ring that bore stunning similarities to the one he had worn around his neck for so long. It was platinum and onyx wound around the silver base like ivy and Blaine had to remember to breathe.

"I, um, I had it engraved," Kurt told him softly and Blaine moved shaky fingers to extricate it to see for himself. On the inside in sweeping script was the message, '_Yours in every lifetime and ever after. Love always, Kurt'. _Blaine felt tears surface as the words imprinted on his heart.

"Blaine, please say something," Kurt begged shakily and the vampire raised his gaze to his frowning Chosen. He swept forwards and laid a swift heavy kiss to his lips.

"I love it, beautiful. Thank you so much," he murmured into his mouth and the fae didn't know just what he'd given him. He sat back and debated before sliding it onto his right hand. It fit perfectly and looked even better. Kurt grabbed his hand for himself and peered at it from all angles then grinned slowly. Stunningly.

It was then that they realised they weren't alone. Burt cleared his throat and they blushed.

"Looks good on you kid," Burt told him sincerely but there was a trace of nervousness in his tone at the sight of the ring.

Carole came back and peered over the back of the couch. "Oh would you look at that. It's _lovely_."

Kurt grinned wider with every passing compliment and Blaine smiled stupidly at how happy he was. He was vibrating positive energy and Blaine was soaking it up greedily. Feeling emboldened he picked up his gift and handed it to Kurt.

Kurt squeaked happily making grabby hands at the small box and moving it this way and that to try and work it out. He tore off the wrapping Blaine had put on last night when Kurt was sleeping and inside was a varnished little wooden box with flowers etched into the casing. Kurt traced eyes over it in obvious awe over the craftsmanship and Blaine watched in suspense as he eventually lifted up the lid and stopped.

"Blaine," he let out shakily, confused eyes lifting to his.

"It's a promise ring," Blaine told him in simplified terms.

It had been difficult to part with it. His neck felt bare without the weight the chain and ring provided but on the other hand he felt _right _again. The ring was back where it belonged and Blaine really wanted it on Kurt's finger. Wanted that desperately in fact, to show for certain that Kurt was _his_.

Carole cooed. "How sweet, you got each other matching rings?"

Burt spluttered in panic while Finn peeked over interestedly.

Kurt rose to his feet and grabbed for Blaine's hand. "Will you excuse us quickly?" he asked and Burt looked ready to protest before he sighed and waved them off.

* * *

"No Blaine, I can't take this it's yours!" Kurt gasped as soon as they entered his bedroom and the door was closed. His dad could handle five minutes on Christmas even if his papa bear-senses were tingling.

Blaine shook his head with a smile tinged in a little sadness. "It's yours. Always has been."

It made sense. It wasn't big enough for Blaine. He kept it on a chain instead of wearing it on his finger…

"Mine," Kurt stated dumbly looking down at the beautiful thing in his hand. The twisted ivy pattern of onyx and platinum just like Blaine's only smaller and speckled with a blue substance Kurt could never work out but made it even prettier and unique. He'd wanted this ring. Had from the first moment he saw it. He's always found it was strange that he felt such a draw to it, that he couldn't leave it alone but now it made sense. This _was_ his_. _

Blaine shuffled nervously then moved forwards pushing Kurt backwards gently until he could seat him on the edge of the bed. He knelt down in front of him and the fae's eyes went wide as his heart began to hammer.

_This couldn't be what he thought it was right?_

"B-Blaine?" he stuttered eyes bouncing between his trying to get a read on him.

"I got this for you for our bonding ceremony," Blaine said quietly taking the box and carefully pulling the ring from its silky cushion.

"Bondi-" he cut himself off as it clicked. "Like getting _married?!"_

His vampire turned a little apprehensive. "I did tell you before."

Kurt blinked. He had. That first night Kurt had spent in his bed. "Husbands."

"In affect. Bonded partners, mated, Chosen One, soul-connected. It all equates to the same thing."

"Husbands," Kurt repeated again.

Blaine grabbed his left hand and to Kurt's not-so-surprise the whole thing was shaking like a leaf. The human teenager in him was freaking the hell out. _What the hell, I'm seventeen, this isn't something you should be doing! What about your plans? What about your future?_

He took one look at Blaine's hopeful amber eyes and the voice melted away into nothingness.

He wasn't a seventeen year old human teenager. His plans had definitely changed and he was still figuring that out but that was fine because they had time. And his future would always be Blaine anyway.

"I know I said downstairs that this was a promise ring," Blaine said bringing the ring up to pause at the tip of his ring finger. "And it is. A promise of my eternal love and devotion. A promise to take care of you no matter what. A promise that I'll always want you. I'll always be thinking of you. A promise that this time around…we'll get it right. That I won't waste a single moment."

Kurt let the tear fall.

"Kurt…beautiful, will you do me the honour of wearing my ring again?"

The fae was stunned speechless for all of two seconds. Two seconds that passed like a lifetime as thoughts and feelings crashed through his body. _He wasn't asking him to marry him_, was the first one but then he realised that it was something much more serious. This ring was a sign of commitment for hundreds of years already past and for hopefully many to come. There was no get out clause. And really when he thought about it, simplified it down to what really mattered, this ring wasn't tying him to anything more complicated than saying that he loved Blaine, wanted to be with him always and wanted people to know it too. There were no strings attached to this. No surprises lurking around the corner to scare him. This was just Blaine and Kurt and their love.

"Yes," he said breathlessly. No regrets. No hesitation. No doubts. He smiled crazily as another tear fell and it started to sink in. "_Yes, yes, yes!"_

Blaine bit his lip against the wide smile that threatened, eyes showing disbelief. Relief. But most of all love. "Yes?"

"Put it on right now, Blaine Anderson," he ordered in his best princely tone, jiggling his hand impatiently.

Blaine chuckled; the sun captured inside him, lighting him up with no darkness for these few moments. "Your wish is my command, my love."

It slipped on smoothly, made for Kurt and as soon as it was settled Kurt launched himself at Blaine kissing at his face, arms around his neck, seated in his lap from where the vampire fell to his ass on the floor from the momentum. Lips finally caught and held and love passed like a live current between them too much for one body to hold on its own. They were washed in it. Drowned in it. And nothing had ever felt so wonderful.

Blaine broke away to whisper, "I love you. Forever."

More tears spilled and Kurt felt silly but when Blaine thumbed them away tenderly without an ounce of condescension Kurt forgot all about it and just let himself feel. Even if it meant tears or screams or even jumping on the ceiling. "I love you too."

The words didn't seem like enough even though they meant everything.

They stayed wrapped together for a few blissful content moments. Just breathing in sync and trading languid presses of lips every once in a while. Kurt rested his temple against Blaine's and admired his ring over his shoulder for a while. Spinning it with his thumb, tilting it to catch the light. That's until a thought struck Kurt. He pulled back and Blaine blinked his eyes back open.

"If this is _my_ bonded ring, then where's yours?"

Suddenly his gift seemed much _less _than Blaine's_._

Blaine was silent for a few moments. "With you."

Kurt frowned. "How can it b-" he cut himself off and swallowed as the implications set in.

"I wanted you to have something of me with you. I didn't want you to be alone. I didn't want to leave you," Blaine haltingly explained with watery eyes.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt breathed heart breaking in his chest as the vampires face pressed into his neck. He swallowed trying to think of ways to make it better. Nothing would ever make it _right _but it _could_ be better.

He reached down and grabbed Blaine's right hand, taking the ring he'd bought and slipping it off. Blaine immediately protested the action but Kurt held firm and clasped the silver tightly in his palm using the other hand to hook his boyfriends chin upwards. "I bought this ring for you because I love you beyond anything I could have imagined, more than anyone in the _world_. It seems even against my own sanity sometimes and because you saved me, Blaine. Saved me from loneliness and pain and from a life that didn't have you in it except for a figment in my head and I," he halted himself and recollected. He didn't have a clue of what he was doing, if he was doing it right but he was following his instincts and hoping like hell it worked. "I want to be everything for you that you are to me. Every promise you gave me I give back to you and I would be equally as honoured if you wore this ring in place of the one you sacrificed because it has just as much of my heart and love."

Blaine's amber eyes filled up before he cupped the back of Kurt's neck and smashed their lips together and Kurt could taste the saltiness of tears shed but didn't shy away. He gave back, he gave _all_ until they had to part for air. "Is that a yes," Kurt panted, foreheads resting.

"Gods I love you," Blaine said in response. Tone awed. Reverent.

Kurt smiled. "You have to say the word, sweetie."

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes-"

"Okay!" the fae laughed as Blaine held up his hand like an eager puppy, vibrating energy.

It slipped on just as easily as Kurt's and their connection flared anew humming happily like they'd closed the circuit and everything was in balance. Blaine joined their left hands, fingers interlinking, silver clicking against silver and Kurt had never seen anything so amazingly _correct. _

Blaine leant in to kiss the joined space over and over, eyes closed and bliss spread across his face. Smoothing out the tension making his glow with how beautiful he was in that moment.

The knock on the door shattered the atmosphere.

"Uh guys?" Finn began awkwardly.

Kurt sighed not wanting to leave this little piece of heaven but knowing they had to. "Yeah we're just coming down now."

They got up off the floor and walked hand in hand to the door to see an apologetic looking Finn.

"He gave you like ten minutes and I tried to distract him but then he started getting all twitchy you know?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and hummed. "Thanks though, Finn."

He beamed. "No problem. What brothers are for right?"

Kurt found himself smiling back despite himself. "Yeah."

"My mum's in the kitchen and I know you wanted to help so I thought me and Blaine could try out some of my new games for a while until it's ready. "

Kurt nodded and looked to Blaine who leant in to kiss him on the cheek softly.

"I'm totally gonna kick your ass this time," the vampire said to his brother once he'd pulled back from Kurt.

Finn smirked. "Bring it on short stuff!"

Despite their joint growth spurts Finn would always dwarf the world with his freakish height.

Shaking his head he followed the two into Finn's room to grab his PS3 console to bring downstairs and hook up to the wider flat screen. Kurt carried a controller because he was _very_ helpful and with a kiss to Blaine and a ruffle through his curls once it was all downstairs he wandered into the kitchen. Carole was already hard at work peeling various vegetables, checking the oven, putting pans of water on the stove to heat.

Kurt washed his hands at the sink. "Right where are we at?"

Carole jumped a little then looked over her shoulder to smile at him. "Oh Kurt honey. Just the man I wanted to see."

He stepped up to the counter and glanced around at the cluttered surface. "You peel, I chop and season?"

Carole beamed gratefully as she blew away some flyaway hair. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly and plucked a knife out of the holder. "Some people are just lucky I guess."

Carole laughed and looked down to what she was doing again until something caught her eye. "Oh honey, you might wanna take that off before you start."

Kurt looked down at his left hand at the ring sitting so snug and pretty against his pale skin. He didn't _want _to take it off. Ever. Not now he just got it back.

Sensing his reluctance Carole spoke again. "You can put it in my little pot with my wedding ring just up there on the windowsill. You wouldn't want to ruin it the first day you got it right?"

It made sense. Soon enough Kurt would be up to her wrists in stuffing and gravy. He swallowed, then carefully slid it off feeling the loss immediately. Carole held out the pot- one that looked like Finn had made and decorated in kindergarten because Burt had a similar one sitting on his desk at work from Kurt- for him where her simple yet pretty band sat against uneven clay. He placed it in gently and Carole put the pot back where it belonged in front of them.

"Okay then," she grinned and got back to work. Kurt did the same and had to keep reminding himself to keep an eye on what he was doing lest he chop his fingers off instead of staring at the misshapen, horribly decorated but endearing clay.

* * *

Time passed quickly from there, Kurt only taking a break here and there to shower and change into a pair of green jeans and throw on a soft loose white jumper that had silver thread that showed off his collarbones perfectly and spend a little time with Blaine. His boyfriend had changed into black turned up jeans, a red tight shirt with short sleeves and a black bow tie that looked adorable and black oxfords, his hair sparingly gelled once more. The vampire soon enough migrated into the kitchen and helped here and there but mostly just took up space on a counter to watch Kurt work adoringly. He didn't like that Kurt had taken off his ring but he understood when he saw Kurt's pastry covered fingers and plucked the jewellery out and held it in his fingers ready to put back on Kurt's finger at the soonest opportunity.

Usually Kurt didn't like people taking up room in his kitchen but Carole knew what she was doing of course and Blaine was Blaine. He made goofy jokes and smiled at him sunnily and pulled him between his legs to cuddle at every available moment and Kurt _loved _it. They turned the CD player on and sang along to Christmas songs, Carole requesting they sing duets for her and clapping like mad cooing over them. Finn joined in for some of the songs when he came looking for snacks making Carole beam at him proudly but quickly disappeared when Burt announced the game was starting.

It was about an hour later when most of the pans were boiling and the oven was roasting that there was a knock on the door. Blaine's ears perked up and Kurt pulled him off the counter and towards the door only stopping on the way to slide Kurt's ring back on. Most of the messy stuff was done so it should be fine and it was worth it to see how content it made his boyfriend. Blaine kissed the area happily and Kurt nearly melted into the floor before the door knocked again.

They opened it and were almost blinded by the white tooth smile they were treated to. Cooper was more casual than Kurt had ever seen him in a pair of stonewash jeans, a tight white tee under a leather jacket, his wavy hair tousled artfully. He carried some bright flowers and a bottle of wine.

"Squirt! Kurt! Merry Christmas!" he enthused.

Blaine peered around him searching for the elusive Cloud and seemed satisfied when he pulled back and beamed at his brother.

"Hey Coop, Merry Christmas." Kurt was as surprised as Cooper by the greeting but just as happy for them.

"Now I didn't manage to get you anything seeing as you weren't talking to me and I thought you were dead up until yesterday but its not all about the giving right?" he rattled off pushing his way inside.

Kurt snorted at him and Blaine rolled his eyes. "Come in why don't you?"

"So this is what human houses look like inside nowadays?" Cooper said to himself inspecting curiously and Kurt panicked.

"Cooper, you can't just say things like that around here," he hissed under his breathe.

He held his hands up. "Fine. Fine. Now aren't you going to introduce your awesome older brother, brother?"

Blaine gave him a measured look that was leaps away from the happy greeting he'd received. "Don't be a twat."

Cooper laughed loudly. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Carole poked her head around the corner hearing voices and startled. "Oh. You must be Blaine's brother," she beamed wiping her hands on a hand towel before walking out to greet him.

"Cooper Anderson. And you must be the lovely, Carole," Cooper charmed, flashing a megawatt smile that the older women flushed at. "Thank you so much for inviting me and my brother over to your lovely home."

"Oh it was no trouble at all."

"Well these are for you," he offered up the arrangement and bottle with a flourish and Carole beamed. "To say thank you anyway."

"You shouldn't have!" she exclaimed eyes widening. Kurt was incredulous and Blaine looked bored. Like he'd seen this many a time.

"It was least I could do. I would have brought more but I didn't even know I was going to be in town. I live in New York you see and my job keeps me busy," he continued on and followed the woman into the kitchen talking all the while voice trailing off.

Kurt watched them go in silence.

"My dad's going to _hate _him."

Blaine laughed out loud. "Probably."

Kurt gave him a look. "No really. You thought he was bad with you? Just you wait, _Benjamin._"

Blaine pouted at the reminder of his nickname.

It turned out that the prediction was right however. Burt Hummel didn't much care for Cooper Anderson or his stories of grandeur and charming smiles.

Finn and Carole were eating it up however. The teen fascinated by the dramatized stories he spun and Carole loving the compliments and smooth talking as harmless as it was. Burt just scowled at him and grunted at him if he was required to answer something. It wasn't actually hate and the man put up with the younger man in good enough humour but it was clear Cooper wasn't high up on his list.

Blaine watched it all in high amusement but his good mood was more to do with the fact that Cooper was there at all Kurt knew. There was no hiding that happy spark as the brothers fell into teasing and banter as naturally as breathing, the good spirits around them alleviating the tension that was left between them for the time being. Kurt found their dynamic entertaining and interesting to witness, joining in easily and laughing freely as he finished off dinner with Carole. The spread ended up being impressive and vast, taking up most of the table and Finn, Blaine and Kurt were allowed a glass of wine each as they filled their stomachs.

The only hiccup in dinner came when Blaine nearly choked on a potato. Kurt patted him on the back concerned but Blaine's eyes were fixed on the window. Kurt glanced over and spotted Cloud looking in and it was his turn to choke on air.

Blaine glared at Cooper who gave them a 'who me?' face and just smile widely popping vegetables into his mouth.

_Dalton_

_Later that night…_

Leon was jogging the perimeter of Dalton while Gerran, who he was paired with tonight, spoke inane things into his earpiece. Not everyone within the coven could speak telepathically, mainly only the older bloodlines and vampires, so they had these on hand- fiddly and annoying as they were. It wasn't that he didn't want to know about the life of this _Kardashian _woman but he was trying to concentrate.

_Merda._

He unhooked it and let it fall over his shoulder as his eyes scanned the darkness. He was on the edge of the forest and this was the hardest place to check out because of the wildlife and obstacles obscured the visibility. He entered anyway, eyes swift and discerning on his surroundings as his boots cracked over the frostbitten ground, snapping frozen twigs. The cold wind was biting at his cheeks and nose by now making him wish he was back in bed with his Tristan. The vampire would be up waiting for him of course. He always did without fail. He didn't like it when Leon was gone out of his sight and the Italian knew the reasons though he hated them. Hated the people who put them there with a passion that scared him sometimes.

The tiny voice on his shoulder grew louder and Leon tried to shut it out as he kept moving at a steady pace, making sure not to miss something like he'd been trained to. No matter how people complained about patrolling or details they all knew it was absolutely necessary. None of them were stupid. They recognised that just because they hadn't heard from the rogues in a little over a hundred years didn't mean they had just up and disappeared. They didn't live in any kind of fairytale.

Leon halted as soon a heard the first rustle. He snapped his head left and searched the darkness but all he could see was bare trees and bushes. It could be anything from a rabbit to a person and Leon sniffed the air to try and scent it. Unfortunately the wind was blowing the wrong direction and so Leon began to approach on stealthy feet, making sure to glance up at the tree line as well. The longer he went without finding anything the more his heart began to pound with adrenaline. Something was raising the hairs on his neck. He quickly grabbed the earpiece and shoved it back in.

"_-swer me, they're in the woods with yo-_"

The line went dead when he felt the knife at his neck cut the wire from behind.

* * *

**Don't hate me... (:**

**Okay so most people like the side pairings so I apologise there wasn't a lot or really any of them in this one but I really couldn't fit them in logically without it being weird. BUT they are in the next chapter as we find out the aftermath to this little cliffhanger...**

**I'm going on holiday for a week so the next update will be the week after this one hopefully (if I don't manage to update beforehand.) I'm taking my laptop to keep writing anyway (:**

**Please review and let me know what you think (: (: (:**

**Xx**


End file.
